Habitación 47 (Room 47) Traducida
by SnixxBrittana
Summary: TRADUCCION. Santana López se comprometió con su novio de la escuela Sam Evans. Con su boda a 3 meses de distancia, Santana comienza a estresarse, presionando a su relación y también se ha quedado atascado en un callejón sin salida trabajo. Su amiga Quinn le aconseja buscar el consejo de un terapeuta sexual y la relación consejero Brittany Pierce.
1. Algo Espontaneo (Parte 1)

**He decidido empezar a traducir este fanfic que originalmente está en ingles de la autora Little-Normandy puesto que otra escritoria había empezado a traducirlo y se quedó a medias. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1;****_"Algo Espontaneo"_**

Este era el trabajo más aburrido en todo el mundo de eso estás segura. Claro, soñaste con ser una cantante, que cantarías en los bares elegantes y en los lujosos clubs de Nueva York, fumando todos los cigarrillos que quieras en secreto, pero cuando tu madre te dijo que consiguieras una vida buscaste una. Alguna vida. Santana López, joven, hermosa (o eso te han dicho) un poco demasiado habladora, para tu propio bien estas aquí en la gran ciudad trabajando en el departamento de soporte técnico, mayormente tomando llamadas de viejas señoras quienes, que aun en el día de hoy y a su edad, no tienen idea de cómo prender una maldita computadora, mucho menos de crear su propia red doméstica o , dios lo prohíba, hacer correr el antivirus. Si nadie fuera tan idiota probablemente te sacarían del trabajo, aunque tampoco es que esa posibilidad te ponga demasiado triste.

Te casas en 3 meses. Tus padres incluso están pagando por la boda, están felices de que te estés casando con el chico con el que saliste toda la secundaria y que es el amor de tu vida. El único amor de tu vida. Sam es lindo, rubio, un tonto divertido – muy al contrario de ti y aun así lograron hacerlo funcionar. Él logra hacerte reír y es realmente dulce, y de acuerdo con tus amigos (que no es que tengas muchos) eso es algo difícil de encontrar así que, cuando se arrodilló frente a ti en Domino's dijiste que sí.

Pero no estás entusiasmada, ni siquiera un poco.

De hecho, estás algo deprimida. Quizás es el trabajo, la monotonía de la rutina del día a día, quizás es Sam, no tienes idea pero nunca te has sentido tan extraña incluso cuando solo tienes 25 años, sientes que estas cumpliendo 50. Tu tiempo en la universidad fue probablemente lo más interesante que vas a tener en tu vida: Te embriagabas ocasionalmente, aprendías nuevas cosas y demonios, hasta te besaste con una chica una vez. Ahora te estás asentando o al menos eso crees y aun así no puedes sacarte la sensación de vacío de tu corazón y cabeza. No estás completamente satisfecha como ha resultado tu vida o, aunque te aterre pensarlo, a donde está yendo.

La vida se mueve demasiado rápido.

Es el almuerzo y como cualquier otro día laboral a la hora del almuerzo, estás en un Starbucks muy lleno porque literalmente no puedes soportar estar en tu oficina, mucho menos en el edificio y por eso te encuentras con Quinn, tú mejor amiga, aquí. La rubia siempre fue inteligente, articulada y trabaja en leyes y sorprendentemente tenía más historias de horror relacionadas con el trabajo que tu así que ambas estaban en el mismo bote. Algo así. Ella es una madre soltera criando a un niño por su cuenta y, a pesar de que tu no lo dices seguido, o nunca para ser honestos, tu sientes algo de admiración.

Ella te mira a través de la mesa, con el vapor caliente de su cappuccino subiendo, estudiándote como si supiera que algo está mal. Ella te conoce mejor que tú misma lo haces, y estos días estás comenzando a cuestionarte el hecho de conocerte realmente.

Tú bajas tu café con un sonoro golpe y disparas una mirada impaciente**- sé que te está picando decir algo Quinn así que escúpelo, odio cuando estás así de rara y callada. Me hace creer que eres una asesina o algo -**dices rápidamente, sintiéndote incómoda con el largo silencio

**-Solo estaba pensando -**sonríe un poco, tomando un sorbo de su bebida caliente **en que regalarles a ti y a Sam el día de su boda.**  
**-Oh **-Suspiras, incapaz de enmarcar tu decepción. Realmente no te importa, si algo no quieres hacer es hablar sobre ello ¿Qué hay de genial en las bodas de cualquier manera? Solamente quieras que el día venga y se termine rápido y que las personas dejen de molestarte con ello.  
**-También estaba pensando que te pasa -**agrega.  
**-¿Qué quieres decir?**  
-**Oh vamos Santana -**suspira como si el juego acabase de terminar**- Te estás casando y aun así no creo haberte visto nunca tan miserable.****  
**

Suspiras encogiendo los hombros y sientes como si estuvieras a punto de llorar, pero no hay forma de que eso ocurra, Santana López no llora y especialmente no frente a Quinn.

**-Creo que estoy deprimida **-tu admites suavemente, ligeramente sorprendida de que haberlo dicho.  
-Quinn –tranquilidad olímpica- Fabray simplemente inclina su cabeza y tomo otro sorbo de café**- Pues ve a ver a un doctor -**se encogió de hombros como si fuera la cosa más simple en el mundo.

Tu giras tus ojos**- seguro Q, yo no necesito pastillas o un maldito psiquiatra…yo…estaré bien…estoy algo temerosa, debe ser este trabajo de porquería -**Sale más como una pregunta que como una certeza

**-Quizás -**Quinn dice en un tono que sugiere que no está de acuerdo contigo y eso de molesta- **pero deberías hacer una cita igualmente.**

Un gruñido de frustración escapa tus labios mientras dejas caer más café por tu garganta.

**-De hecho conozco a alguien -**Dice a la ligera como si estuviera probando las aguas por tu reacción  
**-¿Conocer a alguien de qué? -**frunces el ceño.  
**-Un consejero -**Quinn dice simplemente**- ella es una de las más reconocidas en la profesión.****  
****-No necesito ser aconsejada -**la interrumpes**- Además como es que conoces a una… -**empiezas junto al mismo segundo que te das cuenta de lo que has dicho y entre ambas se miran tristemente.

Puck. Noah Puckerman, el padre de Beth (La hija de Quinn) murió en un accidente automovilismo poco después de que la bebe naciera. Tu siempre creíste que el tipo era un perdedor pero podías ver lo destruida que quedó Quinn, el accidente la dejó sin nadie y a su hija sin su padre.

**-Ella es realmente buena sabes? -**Quinn dice firmemente, quizás no queriendo sujetarse al pensamiento de Puck por demasiado tiempo  
**-¿Quién?****  
****-Brittany.**  
**-¿Quién es Brittany? -**preguntas molesta, Quinn estaba actuando muy extraño hoy. Tú solo quieres beber tu maldito café en paz y tenerla a ella quejándose del constante sexismo en su trabajo que hace que toda tu situación sea un poco más soportable.  
**-La consejera. Brittany Pierce es su nombre -**Quinn te informa**- Ella trabaja en el edificio enfrente a tu trabajo de hecho.****  
****-¿Qué edificio? -**preguntas intentando pensar si alguna vez viste algún anuncio de psiquiatras**- ¿el conjunto de oficinas cruzando la calle?.****  
****-Si -**asiente- **Aparentemente en la mejor consejera que hay y yo doy fe de ello -**ella sonríe ligeramente como si recordara algo**- he escuchado que no es muy convencional pero fue buena conmigo… Ni siquiera es una consejera de duelos y aun así me ayudo a entender cosas…a seguir y ver a nuevas personas. Puede sonar tonto pero me recordó quien soy.**

Tú estás mirándola fijamente. No vas a mentir y decir que no notaste el cambio en la otra mujer hacia un año, ella estaba muy aferrada a Puck tras la muerte pero luego, de pronto el año pasado empezó, casualmente, a salir de nuevo. Siempre te preguntaste que había ocurrido. Tú y Quinn usualmente se contaban todo pero ninguna de las dos son de las personas muy abiertas emocionalmente así que entiendes por qué se lo había reservado.

**-Ella es una terapeuta como otros pero específicamente es una terapeuta para parejas y sexóloga. -**Quinn dice casualmente.

Tu casi te ahogas en tu café-** ¿Un qué? -**Balbuceas**- ¿Una sexóloga? ¿qué demonios es eso?****  
**

Quinn se encoge de hombros.

**-¿Qué demonios Fabray? que te hace creer que necisito que me de terapia de pareja o consejos sexuales o lo que demonios que sea eso -**le estallas.  
**-Oh ¿entonces qué temas por tus propias nupcias es completamente normal? De cualquier forma ¿Cómo están las cosas entre tú y Sam en el dormitorio? -**pregunta como si ya supiera la respuesta.

Abres la boca para responderle pero nada viene a tu mente.

**-Mira -**comienza suavemente, alisando su traje negro de oficina**- odio verte así y sé que las cosas entre tú y Sam no son perfectas. Creo que estás deprimida porque no eres realmente feliz con...****  
****-Cállate -**la cortas**-..¿Qué sabes tú de cualquier forma? Soy feliz con Sam -**insistes, por alguna razón sintiéndote a la defensiva de tu relación.  
**-Ni siquiera iba a decir que estuvieras infeliz con Sam pero como sea, no te molestara a ver a esta consejera -**dice como si ya hubiese decidido por ti-**Tengo su número, puedo mandarle un mensaje y preguntarle si puedes ir durante el almuerzo mañana.****  
****-Pero nosotras venimos aquí para el almuerzo...****  
****-Exacto y mañana volveré a estar molestándote de nuevo para que vayas. Por favor Santana, ¿Por mí?**

Tú giras tus ojos al ver el rostro que está poniendo.

**-Mira solo tienes que ir a conocerla, si decides que no es para ti entonces bien, no tienes que verla más pero la sesión de introducción es gratis así que…****  
****-Aunque me gustara este terapeuta Quinn, no puedo permitírmelo **-peleas, sintiéndote orgullosa de finalmente tener un punto estable a favor.  
**-Ella es amiga mía, conseguiré un descuento. Podrás permitirlo, tus padres están pagando por casi toda la boda -**dice sacando su celular de su bolsillo.  
**-No he aceptado nada aun Quinn -**le adviertes viendo como su pulgar se mueve furiosamente por sobre su teléfono.  
**-Vas a ir Santana -**dice finalmente-** No tienes nada que perder, además es hora de que hicieras algo espontaneo**

Te entierras en tu silla y cruzas los brazos ¿Es que no tienes ninguna opinión en tu vida?

El camino de regreso a tu trabajo en el frio invierno de nueva York es una de las pocas cosas que disfrutas.

**-Algo espontaneo **-te gruñes a ti misma tiempo después hundiéndote en el sofá luego de trabajar.

Te levantas y comienzas a caminar por ninguna razón, encontrándote en el camino hacia el espejo en el pasillo. Estás usando tu ropa usual de trabajo: camiseta blanca y una falda negra de oficina. Levantas la cabeza hacia el triste rostro color caramel que te devuelve la mirada con ojos marrones más apagado de lo normal, una suave arruga en el ceño que pareces no poder quitarte y un flequillo que nunca quiere quedarse en su lugar. Con todo eso aun eres sexy, lo sabes y es, de hecho, lo que toda la gente te dice generalmente. Supones que otras personas estarían halagadas por la atención pero hay solo una cantidad limitada de veces que un chico te puede decir que lo atractiva que eres antes de que empiece a perder importancia. Tampoco te interesan otros chicos. Sam es todo lo que necesitas.

Tú y él viven en un pequeño y desastroso departamento. Es algo hogareño pero es solo temporario o eso se han estado diciendo ambos a sí mismos por los pasados dos años. Sam es un artista gráfico y diseña videojuegos y parecidos, ambos han estado ahorrando para mudarse a un lugar más bonito luego de la boda aunque, siendo realistas e incluso con ambos salarios combinados, no crees que puedan comprarse nada decente en Nueva York con la economía de hoy y los precios de las casas subiendo. Vivir en la ciudad no es barato y por alguna razón tu estas aliviada y por otra parte no quieres dejar este pequeño apestoso departamento, significaría el fin de tu juventud y de tu actual vida para dar comienzo a otra nueva junto a Sam. Debería ser algo de lo que estés feliz pero simplemente…

**-Necesito fumar -**gruñes mientras regresas a la sala de estar vacía, a veces en serio desearías tener un gato o algo a quien hablarle cuando Sam no está aquí. Dios estás deseando por un gato con quien hablar en vez de un amigo, esto solo prueba que tan perra eres realmente.

No tienes muchos amigos, como Quinn suele recordarte, porque puedes ser muy antisocial y por tu tendencia a burlarte de la gente. No es que lo quieras hacer, simplemente es quien eres y las personas en general te molestan. De hecho la mayoría de tus amigos son amigos de Sam, todos hombres y Quinn es tu prácticamente la única amiga femenina que tienes e incluso las bases de su amistad están basadas en odio y amargura común hacia el mundo a su alrededor.

Después de abrir todas las ventanas en la habitación, te quitas los zapatos y acomodas los pies sobre la mesa de café comenzando un cigarrillo. Haces un sonido que parece estar en el medio entre un suspiro y un murmullo mientras exhalas, el humo espeso sale por tu boca haciendo formas sobre tu rostro. No entiendes porque le ocultas este secreto a Sam, estas segura que no rompería contigo ni cancelaria la boda si se entera que ocasionalmente gustas de un cigarro pero por alguna razón esto es algo tuyo…solo tuyo…

Para cuando Sam llega a casa del trabajo tú ya has ventilado el lugar y cepillado los dientes.

**-Hey nena -**te sonríe con ese gesto atontado mientras se acerca para besarte en la frente.

Aun desplomada sobre el sofá tu apenas dibujas una sonrisa hacia él- **estaba por hacernos de cenar pero no hay nada en la cocina ¿quieres que ordenemos?**  
Sam se desprende su campera y aclara su garganta y así, tu sabes que una de  
sus tontas mímicas se acerca.

**-Las mujeres tienen el derecho de trabajar donde quieran siempre y cuando tengan lista la cena cuando tu llegues a casa -**dice en un exagerado acento sureño, apuntando dos dedos como una pistola vaquera.  
**-John Wayne -**dices sin necesidad, girando tus ojos-** muy divertido **-suspiras**-tendría una maldita cena lista si hubiera algo aquí que pueda ser digerido por un ser humano****  
****-Está bien -**dice, sus grandes labios formando una sonrisa y su desbaratado cabello cayendo sobre su frente mientras se deja caer a tu lado en el sofá-**simplemente ordenemos****  
**

La comida china es tu favorita, incluso si nunca aprendiste el truco de sujetar los palillos chinos.

Después de la cena, Sam está recostado de forma cruzada en el sofá, sus pies en tu regazo mientras ambos miran televisión en la habitación que de otra manera estaría oscura

**-¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? -**dice con un bostezo.**  
****-Como siempre -**sacudes los hombros-** aunque escucha, estaba almorzando con Quinn hoy y ella cree que debería ver a una consejera amiga de ella mañana ¿puedes creerlo?****  
****-¿Por qué? ¿te sientes bien? ¿pasa algo malo? ¿hice algo malo? -**Preguntó apresuradamente, sus rubias cejas levantándose en preocupación.

Tú te ríes un poco y das unos golpecitos en su pie**- No, no eres tú **-sacudes tu cabeza**- supongo que soy ¿yo? -**dices insegura-** no lo sé, quizás es el trabajo, últimamente me siento muy agobiada y no he logrado dormir demasiado.****  
**  
**-Si -**Sam murmura pensando**- en ese caso deberías ir****  
****-¿Eh? -**Bufas indignada- **no puedes hablar en serio**  
**-No hay nada malo en ver un terapeuta Santana, además ¿qué daño puede hacer?****  
****-Yo…bueno, podría hacerme un agujero en mis ahorros por empezar**

Sam se rasca la nariz y se levanta de hombros, indiferente**- últimamente has estado algo distante nena y si ver a un terapeuta te hace sentir mejor entonces no veo el problema****  
**

No encontrando un argumento real simplemente regresar la atención a la televisión.

Una vez más apenas logras dormir en la noche, a veces Sam ronca y tú te quieres convencer de que es por eso pero dentro de ti sabes que porque estas intranquila.

El día siguiente te dices a ti misma que a la hora del almuerzo iras a encontrarte con Quinn en Starbucks como siempre y que sencillamente vas a encontrar una forma de desconectarte el tono de su molesta voz. No necesitas un terapeuta, estás bien. Es normal que la gente pierda el sueño cada tanto y el estar preocupada por la boda. Es decir, se supone que estés nerviosa ¿no? Acomodas tu chaqueta por sobre tu remera color crema y la falda tubular. Te ves bien, cualquier persona caminando en la calle estaría envidioso de ti: tienes una amorosa familia, un gran prometido, un trabajo relativamente bien pagado y eres candente. En serio, esto es la vida real debes dejar de ser una pequeña perra desagradecida.

Por alguna razón te encuentras a ti misma cruzando la calle en la dirección opuesta hacia Starbucks y al edificio adyacente del tuyo. Estás murmurando pensamientos en voz alta para ti misma, sin tener idea ni siquiera de porque haces esto.

Entras al edificio y ves blanco en todos lados, casi está vacío. Tus zapatos resuenan contra el piso de mármol mientras avanzas hacia la única persona en la gran habitación, una mujer afroamericana sentada detrás de un escritorio.

**-mm…-**dudas, por alguna razón sintiéndote nerviosa**- no estoy segura adonde ir. ¿Se suponía que me encontraría a Brittany aquí?**  
**-Oh, esos servicios están en el séptimo piso, toma el ascensor detrás de mí -**dice con desinterés sin siquiera despegar sus ojos de la pantalla frente a ella.

Miras el lugar mientras avanzas hacia el elevador, el lugar es extraño. Está vacío y ¿Qué quiso decir esa mujer con "esos servicios"? Viendo este lugar tan blanco y vacío podrías ser literalmente un edificio para cualquier cosa: no hay carteles en las paredes o señales o direcciones en ningún lado. Podría ser un hospital, un banco o incluso un set de filmación.

Tomas el elevador al piso siete y las puertas se abren con un sonido suave, este piso es menos escalofriante. Comienzas a caminar por un pasillo angosto y notas que el lugar está igual de vacío pero que al menos hay una bonita alfombra color crema e imágenes de plantas en la pared. Tú sigues hacia adelante y te fijas en que el recepcionista es un hombre, vestido en un estilo extraño: un blacer marrón con un pin del rostro de un rinoceronte sujeto a él y Dios, estás tan cerca de insultarlo. En serio quieres decirle algo pero mantienes tu lengua quieta cuando él te ve.


	2. Algo Espontaneo (Parte 2)

**CAPITULO 2;** **_"Algo Espontaneo" (segunda parte)_**

**-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kurt Hummel, ¿puedo ayudarla? -**sonríe educadamente, su voz es suave y femenina, ahora estás algo feliz de no haberlo insultado porque su sonrisa y presencia calman tus nervios casi instantáneamente.  
**-Si eh hola, tenía un turno con Brittany Pierce****  
****-Oh -**dice viéndose sorprendido por un segundos**- muy bien solo ve por el corredor. Está en la habitación 47 -**agrega señalando con la mano.

Tu asientes de nuevo y comienzas a caminar, por alguna razón deteniéndote a mitad de camino con la fuerte urgencia de regresar y olvidar todo esto. Giras la cabeza y ves que Kurt te observa desde su escritorio, te da una sonrisa y saluda desde allí dándote valor y eso hace que te preguntes si él sabe que estas nerviosa. Tú intentas tu mejor sonrisa y sigues.

Sala 45…Sala 46….

Sala 47. Es una puerta blanca con números dorados en una placa y una manija, no es siquiera remotamente significante y sin embargo te encuentras observándola fijamente. La forma en la que Quinn hablaba de esta mujer como si fuera el mismísimo Jesús y pudiera convertir el agua en vino y arreglar todos tus problemas. Lo que sea, te preguntas si deberías golpear pero Kurt dijo que estaba allí así que probablemente te estaría esperando ¿o no?

Sujetas la perilla y abres la puerta. Normalmente escanearías la habitación y notarias el bonito escritorio y la gran vista desde la ventana, la mesa ratona en el medio de la habitación y el gran asiento de cuero color mocha que tiene un una silla de cuero a su lado. El conjunto era bastante cliché pero tu mente apenas logra procesar una parte de todo esto porque la mujer sentada en la solitaria silla de cuero, frente al largo sofá, tiene toda tu atención.

**-Eh ¿Hola? -**tu voz tiembla y sientes los nervios correr por tus venas de nuevo.

Estás como paralizada. Ella no es lo que estabas esperando, para nada. Estabas imaginando a alguna mujer de mediana edad en ropas puramente profesionales y en vez de ello estas encontrando con una mujer joven, quizás de tu misma edad, vestida a la moda. La mujer esta encorvada en la silla, los pies colgando por un apoyabrazos y su cabello recogido en un rodete flojo, usa jeans de un azul claro, una camisa y zapatos negros. Te da una sonrisa y un globo de goma de mascar se infla desde sus labios. Está sentada y masticando chicle como una maldita adolecente. 

**-¿Cómo va? -**Su sonrisa se amplía mientras inclina su cabeza con un gesto para que te adentres en el cuarto.

_Aparentemente también habla como una._..

**-Uhm -**peleas por palabras mientras cierras la puerta detrás de ti. Esperabas algo más profesional, ¿no se suponía que esta mujer tenía una buena reputación en su trabajo? Quizás esta mujer no es siquiera Brittany, quizás es su hija o algo así.

Deja de masticar, saca su chicle y lo dispara a través de la habitación donde cae perfectamente en el basurero.

**-Hey -**dice alegremente, parándose de su silla y acercándose a ti**- Soy Brittany, encantada de conocerte**

Ok, esta si es Brittany.

La miras y entre todas las palabras que conoces encuentras difícil encontrar alguna.

Ríe a tu silencio y sientes que tu estomago gira, y que tus labios sonríen. Sus ojos son de un azul brillante y pulsan positivismo, esos ojos felinos parecían mirar dentro de ti con curiosidad. ¿El trabajo de esta mujer es hacer sentir a la gente mejor? Tú ya puedes aceptar que es buena en ello, porque su personalidad es contagiosa. Normalmente tú odias las personas risueñas como esta pero por alguna razón ella no te molesta.

Ella no te ofrece la mano pero en cambio hace un gesto para que te sientes en el sillón opuesto a su silla.

Tú lo haces sin saber que decir y aun sin entender que haces aquí. Todo esto es estúpido.

**-Wow, eres preciosa -**Brittany deja salir mientras se sienta y te mira con admiración como si estuviera viendo una celebridad o algo parecido.  
**-Oh, gracias -**balbuceas y sientes que ahora todo es extraño porque esto es algo que has oído miles de veces y, aunque no lo recibas seguido de mujeres, este se siente diferente viniendo de ella y puedes sentir tus mejillas acalorándose porque se sintió muy sincero y tú te sientes halagada aunque no sabes si solo está haciendo su trabajo o no.  
**-Mi nombre es Santana, supongo que Quinn te conto de mí****  
****-Oh, no -**Brittany dice sacudiendo su cabeza de forma despectiva-** no me gusta saber nada de mis pacientes de antemano, todo lo que se de ti es que tu nombre es Santana Lopez y bueno, Quinn pudo haber dicho algo sobre que eres insociable o terca pero no le preste demasiada atención porque venía de Quinn justamente**

Tu resoplas sintiendo los nervios filtrarse a través de este increíblemente cómodo sofá.

Su sonrisa se agranda una vez que te ha hecho reír y tu estomago vuelve a dar una vuelta y tú lo contraes para ordenarle que se detenga. No sabes porque te estas sintiendo rara, quizás aún estás nerviosa. Necesitas ser directa con ella.

**-Mira tengo que ser honesta, yo no debería estar aquí. Ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí, esta fue idea de Quinn, no mía **-dices tan franca como te es posible.

El rostro de Brittany es ilegible mientras cruza las piernas, se recuesta hacia atrás y une las manos frente a su boca, como si te estuviera estudiando y haciéndote sentir incomoda bajo su mirada.

**-Fue la sugerencia de Quinn -**te corrige-** tu, por otro lado, viniste aquí en tu propia voluntad lo que implica que tu sientes que necesitas estar aquí, cierto? -**dijo como si se tratara de la lógica más simple del mundo.

Tragas saliva mientras ella te hace notar lo tonta que sonaste. Tú nunca te sentiste tan fuera de ti en toda tu vida.

**-Supongo **-dices, tu voz de pronto más pequeña**- pero no sé porque****  
****-Mhmm...-**Britany inclina su cabeza hacia un lado como si estuviera sintiendo pena por ti-** No es bueno cuando te sientes insatisfecha e infeliz con tu vida, es incluso peor cuando no sabes la razón de ello o porque te sientes así -**dice suavemente.

Mierda. Esas palabras dieron en el blanco al decir exactamente como te has sentido recientemente y tensas tu estomago aún más porque no puedes llorar, ella pensara que eres una cosa rara. No hay nada por lo que llorar de cualquier modo.

La natural y confortativa parte de ti entra en juego**- ¿Qué te hace creer que soy infeliz? -**preguntas frunciendo el ceño.

**-No estarías aquí si no fuera así ¿cierto? ¿Te gustaría un café? ¿Té?****  
****-Uh -**dudas un poco confundida por el cambio de tema-** No, no gracias****  
****-**Brittany rió un poco y tu levantas una ceja hacia ella-** Quinn me dio la impresión de que serias totalmente grosera pero hasta ahora solo has sido encantadora**  
Ella sigue observándote de la misma forma y te hace sentir feliz, nerviosa e incómoda al mismo tiempo, haciéndote desear que se detuviera.

**-Si bueno -**giras los ojos-** imaginé que no debería cabrear a mi consejera**

Se ríe despacio y otra vez una sonrisa se dibuja entre tus labios-** Créeme Santana, en poco tiempo seré yo la que te esté cabreando. La mayoría de la gente encuentra la terapia como algo difícil, especialmente al principio, pero el hecho de que estés aquí es un buen signo porque esa es una de las partes más difíciles**  
**  
****-Tengo que admitir que esta oficina se ve como las que se ven en las películas, ya sabes donde los pacientes se recuestan en el sofá y tu detrás preguntando una cantidad de tontas preguntas****  
****-Puedes recostarte si quieres -**Brittany agregó, aparentemente sin darse cuenta del punto.  
**-No, estoy bien -**dices distraída por la imagen en la pared detrás del escritorio de Brittany a un lado de la habitación-**..e…ese….esos son tú y el jodidísimo Robert De Niro? -**preguntas, asombrada por la imagen del viejo actor y Brittany sonriendo lado a lado.

Brittany volteo hacia donde estaban tus ojos pero rápidamente los regreso a ti-**. Si -**sonrió ligeramente-** Fue paciente mío una vez, buen hombre -**dijo como si nada.

**-¿Un paciente? Él es rico y famoso ¿porque demonios estaría infeliz? -**Bufaste e instantáneamente te arrepentiste por que el rostro de Brittany se volvió más serio.  
**-No discuto los asuntos de otros pacientes -**Dijo resoluta y tú te arrepientes de cada una de las palabras.  
**-Oh, si lo sé , no te estaba preguntando eso, simplemente…-**tu voz desaparece paulatinamente en la frase. No puedes creerlo, eres una perra, buena con las confrontaciones y aun así esta mujer esta solamente sentándose ahí, dulce como la maldita Mary Poppins y haciéndote sentir increíblemente intimidada. Esto es culpa de Quinn, ella hablo tantó de esta mujer que tu reacción debe ser puramente psicológica o alguna de esas cosas. Eso es.  
**-¿Porque crees que estas aquí Santana? -**Pregunta súbitamente Brittany, recostando sus manos sobre su pierna.

Abres tu boca para decir algo pero no sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta. El silencio se asienta y ella sigue observándote pacientemente esperando por la respuesta.

No tienes ninguna respuesta para ella.

En serio.

Este es un muy gran y estúpido silencio.

Brittany no se mueve, ni siquiera pestañea mientras te observa con calma.

**-n…no lo sé -**murmuras, avergonzada**- ¿Tal vez es tiempo de que me vaya?**

Brittany vuelve a reírse, es suave como la risa de un niño y tu estomago vuelve a dar una pequeña voltereta. Dios ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Sientes como que vas a vomitar y una parte de ti quiere salir corriendo de este lugar.

**-No, no deberías irte Santana -**suspira divertida**- te extrañaría**

Tus ojos se desvían por toda la habitación mientras dejas salir una risa nerviosa**-Créeme que no, ni siquiera me conoces**

Brittany se inclina hacia adelante, juntando sus manos frente a ella con los labios apretados en una delgada línea, casi como si estuviera mirando dentro de ti y tomando notas mentales para luego leer alguna especie de libro al que nadie más tiene privilegio.

Te das cuenta que eso es demasiado juzgar en tan solo una mirada pero así te sientes.

**-¿Qué haces para vivir Santana? -**pregunta, entrecerrando los ojos como si intentara adivinar.  
**-yo -**vuelves a dudar y parece ser que no puedes formar una simple y tonta frase. Aclaras tu garganta e intentas de nuevo**- trabajo enfrente de hecho**

Ella asiente como si ya lo supiera. Quinn debe haberle dicho.

**-Trabajo en el departamento de soporte técnico, atiendo las llamadas telefónicas, servicios de mantenimiento, cumplo con la nómina, créeme es aburrido -**dices girando los ojos entretenida.  
**-¿Y qué preferirías estar haciendo?**

Parpadeas rápidamente porque tú nunca dijiste nada sobre que no te gustara tu trabajo, estás segura que has dicho que era aburrido pero la mayoría de la gente encontraba su trabajo aburrido en algún punto ¿No?

**-De hecho desde que soy pequeña siempre he querido cantar -**dices antes de poder detenerte. Sientes el sonrojo en tus mejillas y pellizcas el puente de tu nariz**-Lo siento, eso probablemente sonó realmente patético **-ríes nerviosamente.  
**-No lo es, es admirable -**Brittany dice simplemente, sonriéndote de nuevo.

Tragas fuerte y simplemente asientes. De nuevo te sientes un poco llorosa porque nadie jamás te ha dicho eso. Quinn, Sam y todos tus amigos y familia creen que es una quimera, un sueño irreal, pero tú siempre creíste que era posible. Muy, muy dentro así lo crees.

**-Cualquier cosa es posible -**Brittany agregó sabiamente.

Tu corazón se detiene porque esta mujer loca está empezando a asustarte, es como si pudiera leer tu mente.

**-¿Qué esperas sacar de tu tiempo aquí, Santana? -**pregunta antes de que puedas desmoronarte en lágrimas por razones desconocidas.

_¿Qué hay con todas estas vagas preguntas?_

**-N…No lo sé -**Tu voz es débil, te sientes tan fuera de tu zona de confort en esta habitación.  
**-Bueeeeno...-**dejó a su sonrisa expandirse por sobre sus labios aunque había algo más mesclado en su tono de voz**- ¿cuánto tiempo te gustaría que nos veamos?**

Tú la observas y te das cuenta que su sonrisa en realidad era de satisfacción y ahora sí que necesitas salir de aquí, esta mujer te está asustando de la forma más sutil y tú no sabes ni porque.

**-Bueno, yo …ehm…. Me caso en 3 meses -**dices.  
**-Ah...-**Brittany dice como si algo simplemente hubiera hecho click en su cerebro-** Ya veo, ¿Así que tu relación atribuye a cómo te sientes últimamente?****  
****-Yo nunca dije eso****  
****-No tienes que hacerlo -**contesta-** Te pregunté cuanto tiempo te gustaría que nos siguiéramos viendo y tu respondiste con algo completamente inconexo, salvo estuviera conectado porque crees que tus problemas, sin importar cuales fueran deben arreglarse antes de los 3 meses ¿Asumo que antes de tu boda? Apuesto a que se siente como si el reloj estuviera corriendo y tú solo lo ves pasar temiendo a lo que ocurra una vez que caiga el último grano de arena**

Estás boquiabierta sintiendo como el fondo de tu garganta se ha secado completamente.

**-No te preocupes Santana -**agrega serenamente mientras se levanta de su silla-**soy terapeuta pero también consejera de parejas y sexóloga así que si tienes algún problema con tu relación**  
**-No es así -**dices subiendo la voz, cortándola y levantándote también**- Vale, tienes razón -**admites exhalando-** Pero no es solo mi relación, es mi trabajo y otras cosas ¿vale? Sam es genial, en serio. El problema está en mí, no en él****  
****-Creo que hemos hecho un buen progreso para ser la sesión de introducción ¿No crees? -**Te sonríe como si no acabaras de gritarle.

No sabes que decir así que simplemente la miras y esperas que no creas que eres una loca o maleducada o ambas cosas. Sientes que este encuentro está llegando a su fin.

******-Esta cita fue gratis pero si quieres organizar citas futuras habla con Kurt, mi secretario afuera**

Te sientes curiosa-** ¿Qué significa citas futuras? **-preguntas avergonzada-** quiero decir ¿Qué haríamos?**

Ella inclina la cabeza hacia un lado como si pensara que eres inocente. Tú frunces el ceño.

**-Bueeeno...-**alarga suavemente la palabra y te hace un gesto para que la sigas a la puerta. Ambas caminan y se detienen al llegar-** Nos enfocaríamos en diferentes áreas de tu vida, tus pensamientos en el proceso, como te sientes contigo misma y como cambiar las cosas y situaciones en tu vida que te están haciendo sentir negativamente -**dice como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.  
**-Oh -**dejas salir y ella se acerca un paso.

Está muy cerca y te sientes incomoda. Puedes ver sus ojos azules claros y oler ligeramente el olor a canela en su cuerpo, hay también otro olor, como pan recién horneado o similar. Mentalmente te regañas a ti misma ¿A quién carajo le importa a que huela esta mujer?

**-¿P…Puedo tocarte? -**Pregunta silenciosamente mirando hacia abajo como si quisiera tocar tu mano por alguna razón. Su aliento apenas roza tu piel brevemente y en él hay olor al chicle de fresa que inflaba más temprano.  
**-Yo…-**sueltas sin saber que decir.

Todo tu cuerpo está actuando raro, sientes como si tus pulmones no estuvieran funcionando. El asunto es este: no eres una persona a la que le agrade el contacto, ni siquiera con Sam. No eres aficionada a los abrazos o de ir de la mano, te gusta tu espacio personal.

Aun así esta mujer lo está invadiendo y en vez de decirle que se aparte, estás levantando tu mano mansamente.

Ella sujeta tu mano derecha pero enseguida la deja caer**- No -**Sonríe sacudiendo su cabeza**- Esto no está bien ¿cierto?**

No tienes la más puta idea de que está hablando, tu solo estas estancada en el lugar mientras ella toma tu mano izquierda levantándola hacia su rostro mientras tú solo quieres apartar la mano y preguntarle que mierda está haciendo, pero te mantienes quieta observándola tontamente. Ella levanta tus dedos hacia su nariz e inhala, sus labios apenas cosquilleando tus dedos mientras tú sigues sin tener idea de que está sucediendo. Sientes la necesidad de salir corriendo de la habitación pero tus piernas no parecen querer moverse.

¿Porque carajos está oliendo tus dedos?

**-mmm… -**Deja salir y demasiado rápido deja ir tu mano-** Sabes Santana **-Dice conspirativamente y sus ojos azules brillan mirándote-** En serio no deberías fumar cigarrillos es lo menos apropiado para ti**

Tu solo asientes.

**-Vale -**ríe despacio**- Bueno, si quieres seguir con nuestras reuniones podríamos encontrarnos cada martes y jueves a la hora del almuerzo, pero si sientes que esto no es para ti simplemente dilo. Cualquiera sea tu decisión déjasela saber a mi secretario, Kurt, afuera. Gracias por venir -**Sonríe educadamente.

Antes de que puedas procesar algo estás de nuevo en el pasillo y la puerta de la habitación 47 se cierra a tus espaldas. Considerarías este despido rápido como maleducado si de en verdad creyeras que Brittany es capaz de ser grosera pero no crees que sea así.

Tú hueles tus manos y dedos, no puedes identificar nada en particular. Frunces el ceño hacia la puerta ¿Supo que fumabas y que eras zurda simplemente con mirarte?

No crees en magia pero si alguien pudiera ser mágico entonces seria esta risueña rubia, incluso si te hiciera sentir incomoda y rara.

Caminas hacia el escritorio de Kurt en trance, sin saber cómo sentirte o qué demonios pasó ¿Cuánto tiempo habías estado ahí?

**-¿Contratara los servicios de Brittany por más tiempo? -**Pregunta Kurt.

Tu simplemente asientes y sientes que lo único que has estado haciendo es asentir.

**-¿Por cuánto tiempo?**

Aclaras tu garganta para asegurarte que sigue funcionando**- 3 meses creo**

**-Ok bien. ¿Sabe que son 150 dolares por hora, verdad?**

Eso te regresa a la tierra de inmediato.

**-¿Qué? -**gruñes-** Mi amiga Quinn me dijo que conseguiría un descuento..****  
****-Señorita, ese es el descuento -**Dice observándote fijo-** el precio normal es de 350 a 400 la hora****  
**

Tú lo miras sin poder creerle.

******-Es una oferta bastante buena si me lo pregunta. Ella es una de las mejores -**Agrega con una sonrisa que te hace creer que es concejo genuino y no que solamente está alagando a su jefa.  
**-Bien -**murmuras sacando tu tarjeta de crédito.__

Estás loca.

Viniste aquí esperando descubrir que estabas cuerda pero en vez de eso te vas con la sensación de que más bien estás de la cabeza. Y Con menos dinero en el banco piensas sombríamente.

Mierda. Todo esto es culpa de Quinn y mañana vas a decírselo

**-Algo espontaneo -**murmuras mientras empujas algunos New Yorkinos cruzando la calle hacia tu trabajo, molesta y confundida aunque tu corazón ya no se sienta tan pesado

Oh bueno si no funciona al menos esta mujer puede entretenerte en el almuerzo lo cual ya es mucho más de lo que logra hacer Quinn.


	3. Lucy

**CAPITULO 3;**__**_"Lucy"_**

**-Y que te pareció? -**Quinn te pregunta con una sonrisa satisfecha el día siguiente como siempre en la hora del almuerzo en Starbucks.  
**-Ella es…-**empiezas sin realmente encontrar una palabra que describa completamente a Brittany.  
**-¿Peculiar? -**propone Quinn.  
**-Supongo -**suspiras**- No es nada parecido a lo que me esperaba...**  
**-Pero vas a seguir viéndola ¿cierto?-**pregunta como si la fueras a decepcionar si no lo hicieras.  
**-Sí, supongo.**

Diste un trago a tu café mientras Quinn parecía más interesada en el periódico frente a ella que en ti. Últimamente no has sido capaz de dejar de pensar sobre la consulta con Brittany ayer, te confundió y asustó pero al mismo tiempo te hizo sentir alegre y extrañamente optimista. Supones que ese es su trabajo pero la forma en la que a veces te miraba…

Simplemente te gusta cómo te hace sentir.

Estás algo decepcionada que no la verás de nuevo hasta mañana.

Más tarde en el departamento harás la comida favorita de Sam: enchiladas con ensalada al lado, la receta original viene de tu madre. A ti te gusta también pero no es tu favorita, es extraño que vivas en una de las ciudades más vibrantes en el mundo y que tú y Sam jamás hayan salido a uno de esos elegantes restaurants o probado algo nuevo.

**-Hey, ¿te conté de las buenas nuevas de mis padres? -**Sam pegunta por sobre la pequeña mesa.

Tu niegas con la cabeza mientras tomas otro vaso de vino.

**-Encontraron un comprador para la granja -**Sonríe.  
**-Eso es genial. Realmente no creí que nadie comprara ese lugar -**dices sorprendida.

La familia Evans tienen un rancho en Tennessee, tú y Sam a veces van allí los fines de semana. Siempre has sido una chica de ciudad pero te gusta ir porque siempre parece estar soleado y siempre has sido muy bien recibida por el resto de la familia.

**-El Nuevo dueño dijo que iba ir algunas semanas a ayudar con el trabajo**

Tu entrecierras los ojos**- Eso parece ser demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Primero esta persona compra el rancho por ¿Cuánto? ¿Medio millón de dólares? ¿Luego les permite quedarse siempre que paguen la renta Y ¿quiere ayudar con el trabajo?**

**-Es loco ¿No es verdad?**

Dejas salir un sonido inseguro**- no quiero ayudar a la estafa de tu familia. Solo diles que revisen dos veces los papeles****  
**  
**-Sí, Sí **-Gruñe.

Sam no es el más inteligente de los hombres, tampoco sus hermanos o padres quienes viven y trabajan en el rancho. Tú los amas y no quieres que se aprovechen de ellos o peor, que los dejen sin hogar solo porque no entendieron lo básico de unas reglas y condiciones.

Recuerdas la primera vez que conociste a sus padres, te miraron como si fueras alguna especie de alíen. El rancho está en el medio de la nada así que es probable que esa fuera la primera vez que vieran una persona que no era blanca. Pasaste 10 minutos explicando tu etnia y ellos aún seguían viéndose confundidos. Al principio parecía que pensaban que eras una de esas personas de nariz fruncida de la gran ciudad pero pronto se acostumbraron a tu agresivo y sarcástico sentido del humor. Ahora eres uno más de su familia y realmente ellos se sienten más como tu familia que tus propios padres.

**-quizás deberíamos ir este fin de semana -**Sam pregunta al parecer buscando no molestarte.

Tu sonríes a su rostro pensativo**- No, está bien, podría mejorar mi bronceado -**sonríes burlonamente.

**-¿Cómo va tu consejería? Quiero decir, sé que has ido una vez pero…****  
****-Bien -**dices rápidamente, por alguna razón no quieres discutirlo con él o con nadie-** quiero decir, anoche pude dormir decentemente así que creo que progresando ¿no? -**Bromeas.  
**-Si aunque no creo que funcione muy entrada la noche o nada así Santana****  
****-Si lo sé -**dices entendiendo.

El jueves llega y tu estas prácticamente saltando en la silla de tu oficina mirando constantemente el reloj para que llegue la hora del almuerzo. Por alguna razón de nuevo estas nerviosa y algo ¿ansiosa?

No sabes porque pero tu estomago está dando saltos mientras cruzas la calle, tus pasos más rápidos y largos solo queriendo llegar ahí, solo quieres verla otra vez solo para confirmar que la primer reunión no fue un extraño sueño que tuviste.

El elevador se detiene en el séptimo piso de nuevo y se abre con el mismo sonido. Caminas derecho hacia la oficina de Kurt.

**-Hola señorita López -**te recibe. Hoy está usando un extraño jumper de un color crema que se corta a mitad camino de la prenda junto a una gorra masculina roja. Tú intentas con todas tus fuerzas no reír.  
**-Por favor llámame Santana -**Sonríes con suficiente sosteniendo en el aire una de tus manos en insistencia.  
**-Solo si usted me llama Kurt -**te guiña.  
**-¿P..Puedo simplemente entrar? -**preguntas señalando con tu pulgar sobre tu hombro hacia la habitación 47.  
**-Si no le importa, Brittany está llegando un poco tarde. Pero tome un asiento, debería llegar en cualquier momento -**dice disculpándose.  
**-Bueno **-respondes mientras tus cejas se levantan ¿Cómo alguien tan poco profesional logra tener un trabajo como este?

Tu esperas y esperas y no es hasta 15 minutos después que las puertas del elevador se abren y una nerviosa Brittany sale de él directamente hacia la oficina de Kurt haciéndote creer que todavía no te ha visto.

Tú la miras fijamente porque no crees que esta mujer pudiera estar más bizarramente vestida: está usando medias con sandalias, unos cortos shorts de jean y un suave y cálido suéter tejido que tiene una gran imagen de un pato en él. Parece esos suéteres hechos en casa que teje la abuela para regalar a sus nietos en navidad. Tu presionas tus dedos contra tus labios para evitar reír otra vez ¿era un requerimiento vestir gracioso en este lugar?

Su cabello caía por la espalda ligeramente ondeado hoy. Realmente se veía hermosa en un sentido más natural y tú casi la envidias y al mismo tiempo simplemente disfrutas de lo bonita que es.

**-Lo siento Kurt -**Dice Brittany un poco sin aliento, apolando su mochila en la recepción-** Me distraje de nuevo, estaba girando ajustando algunos tornillos y me llené de grasa y bueno, tú sabes como soy con el tiempo. Todavía ni siquiera he sacado a Lucy hoy -**Dice antes de dar un tierno mohín. Kurt se ríe despacio y tú te preguntas como se ha vuelto tan especial para alumbrar a una habitación simplemente entrando en ella.  
**-No te preocupes, yo puedo sacar a pasear a Lucy y traerla aquí después del trabajo, si quieres **-Dijo**- hoy solamente te quedan Cristopher y Santana, después puedes volver a tu grasiento trabajo**

Los ojos azules se ensanchan de golpe girando hacia a un lado para verte. La sorpresa en sus ojos pronto toma un gesto amistoso.

**-Hey preciosa, lamento llegar tarde -**dice sonriéndote con afecto mientras busca algo en su bolso.

Tu abres tu boca para decir algo pero todo lo que puedes sentir es tu estomago cayendo más abajo de lo que debería y la sangre corriendo hacia tus mejillas. No sabes cómo hace eso o que es lo que estas sintiendo pero tú no puedes evitar sonreírle también.

**-Está bien...**

De hecho no está bien porque tu estas pagando por estas sesiones y probablemente regreses tarde a trabajar pero es Brittany ¿cómo podría importarte algo de eso cuando te está mirando así?

**-Aquí están -**Dice sacando las llaves**- vale Kurt, si alguien llama diles que les devolveré la llamada mañana a la mañana -**dice apuntando a Kurt mientras comienza a caminar por el corredor.**  
****-Lo haré-**dice Kurt regresando a su computadora.  
**-Vamos -**dice suavemente al pasar a tu lado.

Tu cuerpo parece seguirla incluso cuando tus piernas no se sienten tan seguras como cuando cruzaron la calle

Brittany destraba la puerta mientras tu estas vanamente detrás de ella, tus ojos comienzan a bajar por la parte de atrás de sus piernas que lucen bien trabajadas y te preguntas que clase de ejercicios hace, si es que los hace.

**-No voy al gimnasio si es lo que te estas preguntado -**Dice de pronto mientras abre la puerta y voltea con una sonrisa.  
**-Y…Yo…¿Qué? -**intentas hacerte la tonta y aun así sientes la sangre subir hasta tu rostro. Te está asustando.  
**-La mayoría de la gente mira mis piernas cuando están a la vista -**la rubia se encoge de hombros y de alguna forma no parece arrogante o presumida más bien como si simplemente apuntara un hecho**- Asumo que simplemente estabas mirando mis piernas…o mi culo -**dice como si fuera lo más obvio aunque tu estas bastante segura de que su rostro estaba hacia adelante todo el tiempo y de que no hay forma ella pudiera ver el segundo que bajaste los ojos.  
**-N..n..no…yo…eh no estaba mirando -**derramas rápido, aun parada en la puerta como idiota.  
**-OH -**deja salir y parece creérselo aunque un poco decepcionada-** Oh bueno, entra -**dice educadamente mientras vuelve a sonreírte.

Tú asientes y la pasas por un lado oliendo en ella metal y pasteles. Te preguntas que demonios hace esta mujer fuera del trabajo y te cuestionas porque sigues tomando notas mentales de como huele. Te sientas en el sillón de sofá de nuevo y ella se sienta enfrente, cruzando las piernas en la silla y dejando salir un poco de aire que hace que uno de sus cabellos vuele hacia arriba y lejos de su cara, es realmente adorable aunque no entiendes porque sigues pensando todas estas cosas de ella, es buena sí, pero tu ni siquiera la conoces.

Aunque quizás la quieras conocer.

**-Lo de antes ¿que era? ¿Algo de unas tornillos? -**Sonríes sorprendida. En realidad quieres saber algo de ella. Cualquier cosa.  
**-Oh -**viéndose tímida por primera vez, sonríe y aleja la mirada haciéndote creer que por una pequeña has invertido los papeles.

Enserio, te gustaba como te hace sentir y te preguntas como la haces sentir tú a ella. ¿Quizás ella quiere ser tu amiga? Te regañas mentalmente porque estás sobre analizando todo, ella se supone que debe ser amigable. Es su trabajo sacarte de tu carril.

**-No es nada. Solamente hago carreras de motocross y he aprendido un montón de mecánica en mi vida así que en mi tiempo libre me gusta arreglar cosas, sobretodo autos**

Tus cejas se disparan hacia arriba y una risa escapa tus labios.

******-¿Qué? -**tu cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y su sonrisa se agranda.

Tu Corazón está latiendo un poco más fuerte debajo de tu piel y entiendes el por qué pero cada vez que sonríe o se ríe o te mira

**-Es solo que no eres nada de lo que me esperaba -**dices honestamente, intentando sonar tan suave cómo es posible.

Ella no dice nada por un momento y enseguida va directo va a los negocios-** Bueno, dime Santana, ¿Qué es lo que haces en tu tiempo libre?**

Te encoges de hombros**- Nada realmente, quiero decir a Sam le gusta ir a ver los partidos Hockey en hielo y...**

**-Te pregunto qué te gustaba a ti, no a Sam -**Brittany dice, borrando su sonrisa y con su voz sonando una fracción más impaciente. El cambio en su actitud en su comportamiento es tan ligero que tú sientes la necesidad de concentrarte por mejorar.  
**-Bueno eso es lo que estoy diciendo, solemos ir a los juegos de Hockey sobre hielo juntos. Aparte de eso nada en verdad, me gusta salir de compras y ver tele y películas. Ya sabes, lo usual **-dices de forma desinteresada. Sientes como que cada palabra es un pedazo de rompecabezas que ella usa para construir una imagen de ti. Es intimidante.  
**-Tal vez sea tiempo de que encuentres un nuevo Hobby **-Dice, otra vez sin sonar maleducada, simplemente dando una sugerencia  
**-¿Por qué?****  
****-Hacer algo que te gusta es una buena forma de mejorar el humor, eso y ejercicio. Quizás un nuevo pasatiempo te abra nuevas puertas****  
****-¿Nuevas puertas?**

Ella debe sentir tu confusión porque se explaya**- por ejemplo ¿a ti te gustaba cantar, cierto?**

**-Si pero no es nada que realmente****  
****-Entonces deberías ir a un bar de jazz y mirar a alguien más cantar-**te interrumpe.  
**-No lo sé -**dices insegura mirando tus manos- **no creo que a Sam le interesen esas cosas.****  
****-Lleva a un amigo o ve por tu cuenta -**Brittany agrega.

No puedes evitar y sonreír**- tú haces que todo suene tan simple ¿sabías eso?**

Ella se ríe un poco antes de mirarte a los ojos**- el mundo es simple, nosotros complicamos las cosas**

Tu suspiras y apenas sonríes. Ella te hace creer que todo es posible, quizás podrías ir a un bar y ver a otras personas, personas que cantan para vivir. Incluso quizás algún día te salgan las agallas incluso para subir a cantar.

**-Entonces quizás una cosa lleve a la otra y podrías intentarlo, pero no tienes porque. Es simplemente algo para ti y que a ti te interese porque no me pareces la mayor fanática del hockey de hielo para ser sincera **-dice sonriendo burlona.

Tú parpadeas rápidamente y ríes nerviosa. Ella está otra vez en tu maldita cabeza.

**-No tengo muchos amigos -**admites tranquila.

Ella inclina su cabeza y jurarías que ves emoción pasar por sus ojos.

******-Y esa es otra razón por la que deberías comenzar con este nuevo pasatiempo -**sonríe tranquila.  
**-Si -**suspiras sin poder creer que de hecho lo estés considerando.

_¿Podrías verdad?_

******-Lamento que nuestra sesión tenga que ser tan corta hoy Santana, es mi culpa el llegar tarde. No tienes que pagar por esta sesión ****  
****-Oh -**dejas salir el monosílabo con el aire sin siquiera preocuparte por esconder tu decepción. Apenas acabas de llegar y ahora no podrás verla de nuevo hasta el martes y eso está a 5 días. El fondo de tu estomago se siente pesado.

Ella parece sentir tu decepción**- Pero dime algo Santana, en este entretiempo me gustaría preguntarte esto: - si hay algo en tu vida en este momento que te esté molestando, lo que más te molesta ¿Qué dirías que es?**

Tú tragas pesado y piensas sobre ello.

La miras y ella está sentada ahí, serena en la silla con las piernas cruzadas y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos tan azules y calmos que sientes que podrías decirle todo y no pensaría mal de ti o que eres estúpida. El suéter que usa se ve tan caliente y cómodo contra ella que te dan casi ganas de abrazarlo y ver como se sentiría, como ella se sentiría.

Vuelves a tragar porque estas teniendo estos sentimientos por una completa extraña, sentimientos que jamás habías sentido con tanta fuerza ni siquiera por Sam y al mismo tiempo nuevos sentimiento, todos ellos mesclados. Ella es tu consejera y es una mujer ¿te has obsesionado o algo? ¿qué es esto? ¿Era esto lo que la terapia debía hacerle a la gente?

Intentas no pensar en tus sentimientos o las implicaciones que pueden tener. A ti simplemente te cae muy bien Brittany y compartes un poco de tu alma sencillamente porque ella se lo merece.

**-Supongo que últimamente siento que la vida pasa muy deprisa**

Brittany asiente y te permite continuar.

******-A lo que voy es que tengo 25 y me estoy casando, casi ya he alcanzado el tope de mi carrera porque, siendo realista no puedo ver que avance más porque a) soy mujer b) soy una mujer de color. Mierda de burocracia y sexismo en la oficina, es una patada en los huevos**

Brittany ríe y hace que tu estomago salte como lo había hecho el martes.

**-Siento que siempre estoy decepcionando a mis padres, la única cosa de la que parecen estar orgullosos es el hecho de que me caso con Sam. Me siento atrapada ¿sabes? No hay nada bueno en mi vida aparte de Sam pero pareciera que estoy viviendo su vida y no la mía. Compartimos amigos y su familia es mi familia. Ya no sé quién soy. Jamás me imaginé o planeé que las cosas resultarían así. Siento que debería estar feliz pero…****  
****-No lo eres **-Brittany dice despacio, terminando por ti.

Aprietas los músculos del estómago y parpadeas para alejar las lágrimas que pican en tus ojos.

**-Bueno -**comienza la rubia, acomodando algunos cabellos rubios detrás de su oído y mirándote sin pena pero con algo más que no puedes descifrar. Estás en serio intentando no llorar enfrente de ella**- Quiero que pienses eso en el tiempo que no nos vemos. En serio pensarlo, en que te está poniendo triste y en que podrías estar haciendo para mejorar tu situación y con eso quiero que pienses fuera de la caja. Nada está fuera de los limites ¿si?**

Asientes sintiéndote un poco mejor, en serio que te está dando para digerir.

**-¿Ya puedo irme? -**preguntas patéticamente**- Es probable que ya esté llegando tarde al trabajo****  
****-Seguro que sí -**Sonríe y se levanta para seguirte a la puerta**- Gracias por venir**

Tu suspiras aun intentando pelear contra las lágrimas, tus ojos quizás incluso se ven brillosos. Te preguntas si ella sabrá que estás a punto de llorar aunque, bueno ella es una consejera así que seguro que lo sabe. Ambas llegan al umbral de la puerta y tú volteas para irte.

**-Una cosa más Santana...-**dice despacio y sujetando tu antebrazo.

Giras un poco la espalda y pestañeas al notar que te ha sujetado, otra vez ese sentimiento cae sobre ti, su mano tan suave y caliente te hace sentir que debes escapar pero tus piernas parecen no querer obedecer a tu cerebro.

**-Tengo la sensación de que crees que la vida está pasándote por encima.**

Asientes. Otra vez tiene razón. Te preguntas si alguna vez serás testigo de algún error.

**-Hablaremos más de eso el martes, pero por ahora solo quiero que sepas que nunca es demasiado tarde para ser quien tu eres en verdad**

_Mierda._

Tú en serio no quieres llorar y ahora está acariciando su pulgar por tu brazo y te está haciendo sentir ligera y vulnerable. Necesitas salir de aquí.

**-Adiós Santana -**dice suavemente Brittany.

La puerta de la sala 47 se cierra detrás de ti una vez más y tu brazo se siente lleno de sutiles cosquillas donde ella estaba acariciando.

Regresas a tu trabajo, las lágrimas que soportabas finalmente cayendo de tus ojos hacen que ahora necesites arreglarte el maquillaje. Oscuramente piensas que todo esto es culpa de Quinn y no sabes porque te sientes así; estabas ansiosa de verla pero cuando estuviste ahí solo querías alejarte, algo que crees que volverá a ocurrir el martes.

Varias horas después estas dejando tu oficina con el cielo de la tarde poniéndose sobre la ciudad. Tú no vives lejos de aquí así que normalmente tomas el subte a casa, resulta ser menos caro que manejar en la ciudad y te da cinco minutos de caminata pero cuando estas apunto de girar y alejarte algo atrapa tu mirada en la calle de enfrente.

_Brittany..._

Es definitivamente Brittany porque está saliendo de ese edificio y porque nadie más saldría de la casa usando lo que ella viste. Ella se aleja de su edificio caminando en dirección contraria mientras tú te quedas arraigada a tu lugar preguntándote que hacer ¿deberías hacer algo? Quizás pudieras decir "hola" quizás deberías seguirla

Si, ahora sí que piensas que definitivamente eres una jodida acosadora mientras la sigues por la calle alejándote de la ruta que te lleva a casa. No es hasta que te acercas que te das cuenta de que Brittany está en compañía de una rubia que no alcanza sus rodillas, una Golden retriever está trotando junto a la rubia, sacudiendo su cola y golpeando con ella detrás de sus rodillas.

Te encuentras sonriendo.

No la estás siguiendo por más de 5 minutos antes de llegar a un parque local. Por supuesto, está paseando a su perra en el parque. Te encuentras esperando que algo sorprendente pasara mientras la observabas, como si ella fuera una criatura mágica encubierta y se abriera un portal hacia su maravilloso mundo secreto.

Te estás comenzando a volver una imbécil.

Tan imbécil que de hecho la sigues por el parque ¿qué carajos te pasa? Solo acércate y saluda ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasarte? Bueno, el perro podría atacarte solo para empezar.

Te paras detrás de un árbol y la observas por un rato. Brittany logra hablar con un completo extraño para pedirle algo de pan para alimentar a los patos del lago, tu solo la puedes mirar con asombro. Ella es una de esa clase de gente que puede comenzar conversación con completos desconocidos. Mierda, tienes que hablar con ella.

Caminas con cuidado, tus tacos enterrándose en el camino pedroso hasta quedar detrás de ella mientras que el hombre con el que habló hace minutos queda un poco más atrás en una banca.

**-Hola **-dices algo entuciasmada.

Brittany salta levemente y gira con su perro siguiendo el movimiento.

Se ve sorprendida pero feliz de verte.

**-¿Santana? ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí? -**pregunta levantando suavemente el lanudo suéter y acariciando con él sus mejillas.

_Es tan tierna..._

**-Yo… -**tragas y ahora te das cuenta de que no has tenido suficiente tiempo para inventar una mentira. Mierda tampoco crees querer mentirle de cualquier manera**-Te vi salir del edificio y...**

**-¿Me seguiste hasta aquí? -**Brittany termina, riendo.  
**-Sí -**dices con extrañeza, acariciando la parte de atrás de tu cuello.  
**-¿Dónde están tus modales Lucy? Saluda a Santana -**Dice la rubia fingiendo estar enojada con la perra a su lado.

La Golden sacude su cola y estira una de sus patas hacia ti.

Es tan tierna justo como su dueña. Inteligente también.

Te ríes al tomar su peluda pata y sacudirla, es casi tan especial como tocar a Brittany. Casi.

**-Es muy tierna -**dices riendo mientras el animal deja caer su pata y levanta la mirada hacia Brittany de una forma que te hace suponer que obedece y respeta a su dueña  
**-Tan tierna -**Brittany suspira y te da una mirada afilada.

Tus adentros se aprietan un poco.

**-Lucy, ve a conseguirla a Santana un regalo. Busca -**dice acariciando la cabeza de la perra quien sale corriendo hacia una distancia lejana donde hay un grupo de árboles, los cuales atraviesa desapareciendo de la vista.  
**-¿Un regalo? -**sonríes.

Brittany asiente y salta en el lugar.

Es algo extraño verla fuera de la habitación 47, lo hace ver más real lo cual es increíblemente estúpido porque por supuesto que es real. Ambas se miran mutuamente mientras un breve silencio las consume. Tú no eres buena conversando porque la mayoría del tiempo no quieres hacerlo pero ahora lo quieres con ella.

**-Me gusta tu suéter -**dices.  
**-Gracias -**dispara Brittany, sus ojos cayendo sobre tus labios brevemente y volviendo a subir a tus ojos**- lo hice yo misma**

Tú te ríes porque era evidente.

**-¿Quieres que te haga uno? -**pregunta con entusiasmo.

Te ríes porque es tan inocente y aniñada pero aun así tiene toda la gracia de una mujer.

**-Primero muerta a usar una de esas cosas**

Ves su rostro hundirse un poco y sus ojos volverse de un tono más apagado de azul y sabes desde este momento que nunca más quieres desilusionarla de nuevo**-bueno -**sonríes-** eso es lo que normalmente diría pero ¿por ti? Creo que podría soportar usar uno**

Esperas que entienda tu sentido del humor.

La luz regresa a sus ojos y sus labios se abren en una sonrisa**- vale, te haré uno. Necesito tu animal favorito para ponerlo**

**-Hmmm -**Tu levantas la vista pensando**- Una lagartija supongo**

Brittany resopla-** ¿Una lagartija? ¿En serio Santana?**  
**  
****-Sí, en serio ¿Qué hay de malo con las lagartijas?**

La rubia rueda sus ojos y sacude la cabeza, algunos mechones de su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro**- Está bien -**concede.

No quieres que esta conversación muera así que sigues hablando-** ¿Algún plan interesante para este fin de semana?**

Brittany corre la lengua por su labio inferior y deja salir un sonidito al despegar sus labios**- algo así -**dice asintiendo**- compré una propiedad en Tennessee y necesito ir y arreglar algunas cosas**

Sientes que tu cara se vuelve pálida y ella debió notarlo porque te mira desconcertada. No puede ser cierto.

**-¿T..Tu compraste el Rancho Evans? -**preguntas sin creerlo.  
**-WoW ¿Cómo sabes eso? -**ella pregunta con los ojos abiertos y realmente sorprendida.  
**-Evans…mi prometido es Sam, Sam Evans, su familia es dueña del lugar y he ido allí por años**

Realmente no puedes creer esto.

**-Yo y Sam íbamos a ir este fin de semana aunque la verdadera razón era para saber que el comprador era honesto -**dices riendo porque sabes que ya no necesitas ni preocuparte.

Brittany no dañaría a una mosca, menos a una persona.

Brittany ríe contigo y luego suspire**- Bueno, ¿entonces estaré conociendo a tu suegra me supongo? -**pregunta suavemente, el brillo de sus ojos se ha ido y de alguna forma sientes que de nuevo la has decepcionado. Tú nunca quisieras hacerlo y ya comienzas a odiar esa mirada en su rostro.

Ambas miran el pequeño lago y escuchan a los patos graznar y moverse en el agua. Tú te preguntas de donde consiguió el dinero o porque lo está comprando en primer lugar ¿se está mudando? Realmente esperas que no. Vas a preguntar pero cierras la boca, ella es la que se supone haga preguntas, no al revés.

Lucy regresa corriendo después de un rato y empuja la mano de Brittany, ha traído un palito. Ladra una vez y Brittany acaricia detrás de sus orejas.

Estás algo celosa y otra vez no entiendes porque o al menos, tu no quieres pensar porque.

******-Aquí, ten -**dice sonriendo y dándote el palo, levantando su mano hacia su boca para así hablar lejos de Lucy, esta tan cerca de ti que prácticamente susurra en tu oído-** por favor no tires el palo hasta salir del parque, Lucy podría tomárselo personal si no te gusta su regalo ****  
**

Sientes una risita subir y no crees que en realidad este hablando en serio hasta que se inclina hacia atrás, observándote con sus ojos brillando. Ahora si crees que habla en serio o al menos que ella cree que hay alguna verdad en lo que ha dicho. Tú no tienes el corazón de burlarte así que solo ríes ligero y asientes.

Es tan jodidamente tierna.

******-Bueno, ya es hora de que vayamos regresando a casa -**Brittany suspira mientras comienza a alejarse con Lucy a su lado obedientemente**- supongo que estaremos viéndonos un poco antes de lo que pensábamos ¿eh? -**Sonríe volteando a ti.

Con un movimiento de su rostro vuelve a darte la espalda y camina hacia la salida.

Solo la miras e intentas ignorar las vueltas que da tu estómago, también intentas ignorar el hecho de que tus ojos han caído en sus piernas y si, esta vez también su trasero.

No te quieres sentir así, y aun así lo haces porque se siente bien, te parece que ya estás encimada en cómo te hace sentir. Fuiste con ella, creyendo que te haría sentirte un poco más cuerda pero al alejarte de su compañía te sientes completamente loca.

_Bueno, debes estar realmente jodida de la cabeza porque llevas al maldito palo hasta tu casa_


	4. El rancho Evans

**CAPITULO 5;** **_"El rancho Evans"_**

No crees en el destino y esas cosas pero aun así no puedes evitar pensar que estabas destinada a conocer a Brittany. Incluso si Quinn no te hubiera dicho de ella, igual la hubieras encontrado en el rancho Evans en algún momento. El mundo conspira de formas misteriosas y tú sospechas de esto porque normalmente es para hacerte daño.

Sam maneja su destartalada camioneta con las cosas en la parte de atrás, una semana lejos de la ciudad y sentada tomando sol mientras Sam tontea con sus inmaduros hermanos parece ser el escape perfecto, y ahora que Brittany iba a estar ahí se sentía incluso aún más perfecto. Siempre se han burlado de ti por arreglarte demasiado para ir al rancho pero tú quieres verte tan bien como es posible aunque has aprendido de pasadas experiencias que por alguna razón desconocida la ropa siempre termina sucia o perdida en ese lugar, así que optaste por usar botas, jeans ajustados y una sudadera.

Sam está manejando por el medio de la nada donde se nota que ya está oscureciendo. Tu bostezas y te preguntas cuanto falta para llegar, por qué a pesar de haber ido a la granja miles de veces nunca puedes calcular cual es la distancia, básicamente porque el camino de tierra generalmente esta vacío y no hay literalmente nada que puedas usar como referencias.

**-¿Cuánto falta?**  
**  
****-20 minutos creo -**Sam bosteza**- ¿No va a ser raro para ti que tu consejera este ahí? -**pregunta.

Le has contado a Sam que su familia no tenía que preocuparse por el nuevo comprador para el rancho porque se trata de Brittany, y al parecer el confía en tu opinión, eso es lo que te gusta de Sam, él nunca cuestiona nada.

**-No -**suspiras-** Bueno, no lo creo al menos, ella es agradable**

Agradable. Estás subestimándola, ella es casi la persona más perfecta que crees conocer.

Tú miras a Sam a tu lado. El bosteza y rasca su mentón intentando mantener los ojos en la ruta, lo amas pero ¿crees que es perfecto? volteas tus ojos a tus propios pensamientos – Nadie es perfecto  
_  
Salvo Brittany_

_Quizás_

******-Bien, no quiero que estés incomoda -**Dice.

Le regalas una pequeña sonrisa apoyando una mano sobre su rodilla apretándola suavemente. Él siempre te está cuidando y no solo como un prometido pero también como tu mejor amigo y aun así por alguna razón te sientes culpable.

La camioneta de pronto se sacude, Sam aprieta los frenos pero al parecer el motor ha muerto y la camioneta sale del camino antes de detenerse por completo haciendo que ambos choquen con el tablero del vehículo.

Sam gira las llaves y pisa los pedales en el suelo intentando encender la máquina pero no sirve de nada

**-¿Qué mierda? Espero que no estemos atorados aquí porque no voy a caminar tanto en la oscuridad -**te quejas.

**-Por favor Santana, como que fueras tan valiente de salir en plena oscuridad -**Dice burlándose.

Tu giras los ojos porque no estás de humor para sus bromas, tu simplemente quieres ir al rancho e ir directo a tu cama. Estás agotada porque comenzaron este viaje tan pronto ambos regresaron del trabajo y aun no has cenado.

******-No es así como pretendía pasar mi viernes a la noche******

**-Tranquila, iré a dar una mirada -**dice abriendo la puerta y bajando del auto.

Tú bajas tu ventana para asomarte y gritar**- No tienes ni la menor idea sobre autos o como reparar cosas**

Tu corazón y cerebro parecen darse un sacudida simultánea a tu cuerpo y conciencia. Tú conoces a cierta rubia a quien le gusta reparar autos. Quizás también le guste reparar personas.

Sam pasa 5 minutos con el capó abierto antes de cerrarlo y volver a la camioneta.****

**-Sí, no tengo idea**

**-Sorprendente -**dices sarcástica**- Esto sonará extraño y no sé si vendrá pero, es decir si ya está en el rancho supuse que…**__

Dios, estás nerviosa...

**-¿Qué?**

Te mueves en tu asiento antes de voltear a Sam**- Brittany, mi consejera, ella sabe cómo arreglar autos******

**-¿Sabe? -**frunce su rostro inseguro de lo que dices.

**-Sí-**tu asientes-** si ella no puede arreglarlo, siempre puede acercarnos a la casa y vendremos a buscar la camioneta más tarde o podremos pensar en algo**  
**  
****-Ok **-Dice Sam, asintiendo y sacando su celular-** llamaré a mi hermano a ver si está allí**

Tu estomago de pronto comienza a hacer acrobacias, esperabas evitar a Brittany hasta mañana pero ella quizás te vea en unos pocos minutos. A ti y a Sam. Te enferma, tú no quieres que ella los vea a ustedes dos juntos, solo el pensamiento te pone nerviosa.****

**-Hey Teddy **-Sam sonríe a su celular.

Teddy es el hermano más grande de Sam, así lo llama la gente aunque su verdadero nombre sea Theodore siempre le han dicho Ted o Teddy para acortar. Se ven parecidos, excepto por el hecho de que Teddy es flaco y larguirucho con su cabello rubio largo atado en una cola de cabello, aunque posee los mismos ojos y grandes labios de Sam.

Tú escuchas intensamente a la conversación en el teléfono, deseando desesperadamente poder oír lo que dicen del otro lado.

**-¿Está? Sí…Brittany…Ok…¿Lo tiene con ella? ¿No le importa? Genial. Ha, ya veremos eso. Bueno. ¿Estás seguro que no le importa? Ok dile gracias, adiós**

Sam cuelga y tú lo miras atentamente.

**-¿Y bien?**

Sam suspira y aleja sus mechones dorados de su rostro**- Dice que no trajo un auto para buscarnos porque vino en una moto pero que está bastante segura que puede arreglar la camioneta, así que viene con un kit de reparación o algo así**

Tu dejas salir el aire aliviada**- Bien**

Ambos bajan del auto y salen al oscuro exterior, está increíblemente aireado y tranquilo, no hace frio o calor, simplemente está a la temperatura ideal aunque el aire está algo húmedo y eso te está molestando mientras tú y Sam juegan a "veo veo" por un rato.

No es hasta 10 minutos más tarde que ves un punto blanco en la distancia y que lo identificas como un vehículo. Una motocicleta.

Tu estomago está dando nuevas piruetas y tu corazón se acelera porque Brittany está viniendo pero cuando el vehículo se acerca más te das cuenta que es una brillante moto roja y que la persona que la monta usa cuero y un casco negro. Quizás no sea ella.

No puedes creer lo rápido que están manejando.

Pronto la moto gira para estacionarse sin dificultad enfrente a la camioneta y la figura inclinada sobre la moto saca los seguros del casco y lo levanta dejando que el cabello caiga graciosamente.

O Teddy se ha puesto muy hermoso o es Brittany

Tú no puedes creer lo que estás presenciando y te hace preguntarte si alguna vez Brittany va a dejar de sorprenderte. Sigues observando mientras ella baja de su moto y sacude su cabeza haciendo que su cabello dorado azote el aire casi en cámara lenta.

Ella sí que es la motera, que avanzaba hacia ustedes vistiendo unos ajustados pantalones de cuero y una camisa de franela roja que con un nudo se ata por la mitad mostrando los abdominales más perfectos que has visto en tu vida y eso es decir mucho porque estás casada con Sam Evans un freak del gimnasio. No sabes hacia dónde mirar y simplemente estás temblando en tu lugar algo celosa de lo sensual que es, aunque mayormente lo que sientes es otra cosa sobre la cual no quieres pensar.

******-Hey, estoy aquí para rescatarlos -**tu corazón enloquece cuando ella dirige una sonrisa hacia ti con una bolsa en su mano que deja en el suelo para sacar una caja de herramientas roja que asumes es para arreglar la camioneta.

**-Tú debes ser Brittany -**Sam sonríe estirando su mano y dándole a la rubia un firme apretón.

Te gustan sus manos, te gusta cómo se ven y te hace preguntarte como se sentirán. Antes te había gustado cuando tocó tu mano y brazo pero es como que si quisieras que te tocara más de ti aunque no estas segura en dónde.

**-No te preocupes, puedo arreglar lo que sea que este mal con tu camioneta -**sonríe educadamente a Sam pero él no está prestándole atención, pues está demasiado ocupado observando fijamente a la brillante motocicleta roja de Brittany.

**-Wow ¿Qué marca es?-**pregunta entusiasmado y con sorpresa.

La interacción entre ambos es extraña e incómoda para ti, te hace querer que alguno de los dos se vaya pero no estás segura de quien debería hacerlo aunque por el momento los 3 aparentemente están atascados aquí.

**-Ducati Monster 696 -**Brittany responde cruzando sus brazos con suficiencia**- Es una muñeca ¿no te parece? -**se dirige a Sam pero sus ojos regresan hacia ti con un brillo travieso.

Te muerdes el labio y miras hacia el suelo, deseando en silencio que tus órganos no se derritan y escapen de alguna forma de tu cuerpo. No sabes si está coqueteando contigo, simplemente porque no sabes como otras mujeres coquetean es en serio que no lo sabes y Brittany es tan especial que crees que ella es simplemente así con todos.

**-Vaya que sí, creo que ya me caes bien Brittany -**Sam sonríe**- ¿puedo dar una vuelta en ella?**

**-Sam, por favor -**dices logrando que tu voz funcione**- ella no quiere tus sucias patitas encima de su juguete ¿está bien?**  
**  
****-Mmm...**-los brillantes ojos azules de Brittany resplandecen en la noche y tu sientes como si te estuvieses perdiendo en ellos**- no suelo dejar que otros monten a mi novia**

Sam bufa

Tu por otro lado estas a punto de colapsar porque aunque está hablando con Sam, está mirándote a ti con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**-¿Le has puesto un nombre? -**pregunta el rubio riendo.

**-No aun, quiero un nombre exótico para ella -**Dice Brittany caminando hacia la camioneta**- Santana es un nombre bastante exótico ¿no crees? -**dice bajando el tono de su voz, mientras tú la miras pensando en cómo tu corazón ha dado un vuelto. Ella está apoyada en la puerta de la camioneta, con la cabeza ladeada y recorriendo con uno de sus finos dedos el borde del espejo retrovisor, sus ojos se levantan y brillan al verte. Tú tragas y desvías la mirada.

******-Creo que me podría acostumbrar a montar a una Santana -**agrega riéndose suavemente, tu estas segura de que sus ojos están en ti pero no consigues recomponerte para mirarla, tus mejillas están tan calientes que es probable que te derritas en este mismísimo momento.

Sam se ríe también y te enojas con él por ser un idiota

**-Te diré que haremos -**Brittany dice tirándole las llaves a Sam quien las atrapa en el aire**- conduce una milla, gira, regresa y para entonces tendré tu camioneta arreglada**

Lo dice como si fuese una certeza, una apuesta.

Estás comenzando a entrar en pánico y en verdad quieres ir con Sam porque no puedes estar sola con ella, te podrías morir o algo similar.

**-Tiene un trato señorita -**dice, rápidamente acomodando el casco sobre su cabeza y subiéndose a la moto para encender el motor viéndose como un gran niño en una juguetería. El motor ruge y haciendo un giro en U, se aleja por la vacía carretera retomando el camino por el que ambos venían.

Brittany se inclina y agarra la caja de herramientas. Tú miras como la tela de cuero se estira y sigue la forma de su trasero. _"Demonios"_ Tragas pensando que en verdad deberías haber ido con Sam.

Ella pasa a tu lado sin decir nada y abre el capó de la camioneta de carga mientras sacude su cabello con un gesto atractivo en sus facciones.

**-Tu prometido es guapo -**dice con tranquilidad, como si fuese un comentario sin importancia.

Tu casi no crees lo que estas escuchando. No te lo esperabas y tu estomago se siente como un cubo de hielo gigante que se va hundiendo lentamente en tu cuerpo. Te sientes decepcionada y tu cuerpo lo refleja, no estas segura porque estás decepcionada pero no obstante te inquieta.

**-Sí -**suspiras y te hundes en el suelo cruzando tus piernas, quizás solo deberías dejarla arreglar la máquina e ignorarla por el resto del fin de semana aunque no estás segura que puedas hacer eso.

Como sintiendo tu decepción la rubia voltea y te observa sentada en el suelo, sus ojos se vuelven un poco más oscuros cuando sus parpados caen apenas un centímetro y tú la miras sorprendida de nuevo, sospechando que has abierto la boca pero sin estar segura.

Sus ojos te recorren-** pero tú eres más guapa -**agrega no sin antes morder su labio, chupándolo hacia dentro antes de girarse como si necesitara forzarse a sí misma para dejar de mirarte.

Tu tragas y tu estomago de alguna forma logra encontrar el camino de vuelta su lugar y ahora sientes un cálido sentimiento vibrar en el fondo, como si todo el hielo se hubiese derretido.

Crees que ahora sabes como otras mujeres coquetean con otras mujeres.

OK quizás tú estés atraída por ella, porque estas prácticamente babeando al ver como ella se inclina sobre el capó para inspeccionar el motor. Estás confundida porque a ti jamás te ha gustado las mujeres antes y bueno, tu solo has estado con Sam y si, besaste una chica en la universidad una vez y te gustó pero luego volviste con él y nunca más pensaste sobre tu sexualidad, nunca dudaste de ella.

Ahora hay otra rubia en tu vida y tú no puedes hacer nada más que pensar en ella

**-Hey, preciosa -**Brittany llama como si quisiera tu atención.

Refunfuñas mientras te paras, deseando que dejara de llamarte así aunque bueno, no en verdad.

**-¿necesitas ayuda? -**preguntas mientras te acercas hasta quedar junto a ella sintiendo el calor que emite la máquina.  
**  
****-Mmm..-**Brittany se relame mirando hacia abajo aunque en toda esa oscuridad tu apenas puedes ver algo**- ¿Puedes sostenerme la linterna?**

Bajas la mirada y ves el paquete de herramientas abierta junto a la rueda, la sujetas, enciendes y mantienes sobre ella así puede ver lo que está haciendo.

**-Mucho mejor **-dice mientras la observas ponerse un par gigante de guantes amarillos e inclinarse para inspeccionar la máquina.

Tu respiración se vuelve irregular porque por algún motivo te sientes nerviosa a su lado. Odias el silencio y Brittany tararea sin darse cuenta de cuanto te está estresando.

**-Ah, encontré el problema **-se inclina aún más para pasar sus manos por algo que se ve como un tubo muy largo. Tú no tienes idea de motores o autos así que asumes que ella sabe de lo que sea que está hablando-** necesito que hagas unas cosas por mí******

**-Lo que sea**

Sus ojos pasan del motor hacia ti y por alguna razón la ves sonreír a tu respuesta**- la manguera del radiador está quemada, ¿puedes pasarme la cinta de silicona de auto-fusión?**

**-Supongo que es esta **-dices sujetando una cinta roja de la caja, es lo único que parece una cinta así que supones que no te puedes equivocar.

**-Sí, gracias -**la toma y estira de ella, enredándola en la manguera rota y sujetándola a otra parte que no estas segura de poder identificar.

De lo que si estás segura es de lo impresionada que estas.

**-¿Tienes algo de agua?******

**-¿Por qué? ¿Cansada después de 30 segundos de trabajo duro? -**Sonríes burlándote.  
**  
****Mmm… -**suspira levantando la vista con una sonrisa, como si intentara descubrir cuáles eran las mejores palabras para lo que sea que fuera a decir**- es para enfriar el radiador**

La sangre desaparece de tu cara mientras la miras y ríes nerviosamente**- Oh, eh si seguro, espera aquí**

_Idiota_

¿Espera aquí? Por supuesto que va a esperar ahí si no puede ir a ningún otro lugar. Caminas hacia la puerta del acompañándote, abriendo y sacando tu botella de agua que has guardado allí. Regresas, se la entregas y ella la deja caer el agua sobre un área determinada entonces toma un paño, pasándolo por la tubería que acaba de arreglar. O que crees que arregló. Deja caer el paño y se saca los guantes para quitarse el sudor de la frente.  
**  
****-Ok **-Suspira-** eso está arreglado, pero es solo temporal así que deberían remplazar esa tubería y quizás comprar una nueva batería cuando estén de regreso en la ciudad**

Tu giras hacia ella sonriendo y ella se cubre. Acabas de alumbrarla con la linterna directamente en la cara y apenas te has dado cuenta ahora.

**-Lo siento -**murmuras apagándola.

Brittany te mira entretenida y comienza a pasar sus dedos por su cabello**- Espero que no te importe que haya metido los dedos por debajo de tu capó -**sonríe de forma traviesa.

Te quedas boquiabierta y la linterna cae de tu mano hacia el piso con un estrepito-**Mierda -**siseas al tiempo que te inclinas para levantarla-** Lo siento, no suelo ser tan torpe****  
**  
El encantador sonido de la risa de Brittany flota en tus oídos y tu estomago vuelve a dar uno de sus vuelcos.

**-Deberíamos dejar que el radiador y motor se enfríen por un rato pero estará bien para cuando debamos irnos******

**-Gracias Brittany -**dejas salir y la frase suena casi como un cascabel cuando ella está sonriéndote de esa manera, como si fuera el evento más interesante de toda su vida cuando tu estás bastante segura de que no lo es.

Tú la miras en silencio mientras ella guarda sus herramientas en su bolsa y luego la acomoda sobre su hombro.

No puedes estar sola con ella. Podrías terminar haciendo algo estúpido.

**-¿Estas bien? -**Finalmente pregunta mientras se sienta enfrente de ti con las piernas cruzadas.

**-¿Ya has conocido a los Evans? -**preguntas ignorando su pregunta, desesperadamente queriendo cambiar el tema de lo que fuera que Brittany quería traer a conversación o queriendo que tú lo traigas.

**-Oh, sí -**sonríe**- Son geniales y súper amistosos. La casa en si es enorme, tengo mi propia habitación y todo******

**-Sí -**suspiras sin saber que más decir aunque quieres decir algo que libre a tu cuerpo de este sentimiento que vibra en ti cada vez que ella está cerca y no saben que decir**- ¿Dónde aprendiste a arreglar motores? Quiero decir no es tu trabajo así que**

La sonrisa de Brittany se desvanece un poco de su rostro y levanta los hombros**- Me gusta arreglar cosas, no es más que un pasatiempo**

Notas como sus ojos se hunden un poco y como aparta la mirada, probablemente hay más de lo que dice.  
**  
****-Sabes -**dices despacio-** Si yo fuera la terapeuta y tú la cliente te diría que cortes con la tontería con la que acabas de salir**

Pestañea un par de veces y lentamente una sonrisa tímida se abre paso por su rostro-** me caes bien Santana -**suspira tranquilamente con sus ojos brillantes recorriendo tus facciones.

Te sonrojas y retuerces un poco mientras le regresas la sonrisa, queriendo dejar de sentirte tan asustada y vulnerable a su alrededor, te da mucho miedo pero una gran parte de ti también disfruta como se siente, de hecho amas como te hace sentir. Debes ser una sadomasoquista o algo similar.

**-¿Crees que tu cumplido va a distraerme de la porquería que acabas de decirme?**

Te gustaría pensar que ella puede contarte lo que sea pero una parte de ti recuerda que apenas se han conocido por unas pocas semanas y que es tu consejera, no tú amiga.

Ella simplemente sigue allí sentada y sonriéndote y tu estomago otra vez está dando volteretas de nuevo pero no puedes saborear demasiado tiempo de su sonrisa pues esta comienza a desaparecer al mirar por sobre tu hombro.

**-Tu prometido está regresando******

**-Oh...**

No querías sonar decepcionada pero Brittany te mira de modo diferente, tu tragas dándote cuenta que probablemente está tomando notas mentales sobre eso y es entonces que te das cuenta que casi nada pasará desapercibido por ella.

Sigues jodidamente asustada

Ambas miran a Sam llegar hacia ustedes en un zumbido, bajando la velocidad hasta detenerse a un lado de la camioneta.

**-Wow -**grita, su voz resonando en la noche**- Eso fue increíble, es tan rápida**

Brittany ríe despacio pero es un tipo diferente de risa a la que da cuando está contigo y eso hace que tu corazón lata lleno de orgullo por algún motivo desconocido.  
**  
****-Está arreglado temporalmente pero necesitaran una nueva manguera, probablemente también un nuevo radiador y batería **-Brittany dice mientras Sam le regresa su llave y casco.

**-Hey, miles de gracias, déjame pagarte -**Sam comienza.

**-No -**Brittany lo interrumpe de pronto levantando las manos**- Libre de cargos, yo insisto, por favor**

Tu solo estas parada en tu lugar sonriendo tontamente hacia ella. Necesitas encontrar en ella algo negativo o encontrar algo para hacerla enojar solo para probarte a ti misma que no es tan perfecta todo el tiempo.

**-Bueno -**Brittany suspira poniéndose el casco en la cabeza y posicionándose en la moto.

Ok. Es sexy. Lo admites

**-Si quieres Santana puedo llevarte, hay suficiente espacio para dos en esta cosa**

Tu estomago da un vuelto y tú lo contraes porque necesitas pensar.

**-Hey! No es justo ¿porque yo no? -**Sam ríe mientras se mete en la camioneta y baja el vidrio. Enciende el motor de nuevo y retrocede perfectamente con las luces encendidas.

**-Tú ya has dado una vuelta, Santana no -**Ella sonríe hacia Sam y luego voltea de nuevo a ti-** Además es un viaje de 20 minutos ¿en esta bebé? Solo 10**

Aunque el casco esconde casi todo su rostro y aunque esta oscuro aun puedes ver como sus ojos están brillando. De alguna forma tú logras poner un pie tras otro y caminar hacia la moto, giras dándole la espalda a Sam quien te mira desde la ventana de la camioneta.  
**  
****-Ven conmigo -**La voz de Brittany es reducida por el casco.

**-Y...yo no puedo **-dices temblorosamente y de pronto ambas se miran entre si y se siente como si hablaran de mucho más que solo un paseo en moto.

**-¿Por qué? -**pregunta suavemente, sus ojos chocando con los tuyos y nuevamente te da la sensación de que está leyendo tu mente. Ella aun te da miedo.

**-Tengo miedo **-susurras. Es increíble pero te da miedo que tan rápido ella puede sacar la verdad en ti.

**-No tienes por qué tenerlo -**dice igual de bajo con una mirada apacible- **puedes sostenerte fuerte de mi cintura, si quieres puedo darte el casco**

Suspiras mientras tu cuerpo naturalmente se inclina hacia la moto acercándote a ella**- me gustaría pero no puedo, tengo que ir con Sam**

Brittany suspira y en sus ojos parece haber decepción de nuevo, tu odias eso tanto que te repliegas sobre ti misma y volteas para volver con Sam.

**-Te vere allí -**le dices por sobre tu hombro mientras regresas rápido a la camioneta antes de que pueda decir algo.

Para cuando cierras la puerta a tu lado ella ya se está alejando a grandes velocidades enfrente a ambos. Si estuvieras actuando como tú "yo" normal te habrías ido con ella, si ella fuera alguien más tu habrías ido con ella porque estás desesperada por irte a dormir y esa moto te hubiese llevado más rápido pero te quedaste con lo que conoces – la opción lenta, la opción Sam, la opción segura.

**-¿porque no fuiste? Es divertido -**Sam pregunta al regresar a la ruta.

Tú te encoges de hombro un poco, recostándote contra la puerta y observando la oscuridad-** tenía miedo de caer**

**-¿caerte de la moto? -**Se rie un poco pero no dice nada más.

Tú suspiras miserablemente. Ese no era el tipo de caída en el que estabas pensando.

Ambos llegan y marchan derecho hacia los campos de la casa algo que te alivia porque solamente quieres irte a dormir aunque sientas hambre. Sam toma tu mano en el momento en que ambos entran en la enorme casa, es típicamente campestre con su exterior de madera y sus grandes vigas de madera en el techo y un piso de piedras. Es grande pero confortable y cálida, siempre pensaste en este como tu hogar lejos del hogar.

La señora Evans está en la cocina sirviendo la sopa en una gran compotera**- Hey ustedes, entren entren -**dice llamando por sobre su hombro.

Sam te libera y va hacia ella para darle un beso en la mejilla**- Hey mamá, eso huele bien **

Vuelve a ti estirándose**- Iré a buscar las maletas para dejarlas en nuestra pieza******

**-Gracias -**dices agradecida dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Te sientas en la larga mesa de madera en la cocina.

**-¿Hambrienta? -**pregunta la señora Evans.

**-Famélica -**respondes dejando salir una risa seca y hueca.

**-Bien, Ma ha hecho sopa de vegetales hechos en casa, estará lista en un flash -**dice con su fuerte acento sureño.

**-Gracias **-suspiras aliviada, quizás tengas tiempo de comer algo antes de dar por terminado el día**- ¿Dónde están todos? **-preguntas mirando alrededor, el reloj en el pasillo atrapa tu atención y ves que marca las 10:45.

**-Mi esposo y el bueno para nada mi hijo están haraganeando en el pueblo, probablemente en el bar, Robert se ha ido ayer, ha conseguido una beca en Ohio **

Robert es el hermano menor de Sam- **Wow, eso es genial. Sam nunca me contó nada******

**-Y Brittany está...**

**-Aquí -**una amigable voz llega desde el pasillo y Brittany entra en la cocina, está usando una musculosa y unos shorts de pijama azules con patitos ¿Qué tiene con los patos?

La sonrisa más grande aparece en tu cara en cuanto la ves, es tan adorable pero al mismo tiempo crees que es sexy. Tragas y levantas la vista para encontrar ojos azules que siempre parecen brillar para ti.

Sonríe como si acabaras de decir esas cosas en voz alta.

**-Ah, mi salvadora **-Dice la señora Evans mientras deja dos grandes compoteras y platos sirviendo la sopa en ellos.

Brittany ríe

**-¿Estás segura de que quieres invertir en este lugar? -**pregunta la señora Evans como si aún no pudiera creer su suerte.

Tú puedes simpatizar con eso, Brittany a veces también te da esa sensación.

**-Por millonésima vez, sí -**Brittany ríe un poco más mientras se sienta enfrente de ti**- Pero antes de firmar la línea punteada necesito salir mañana a mirar la casa y revisar las hectáreas solo para asegurarme de que no hay problemas con las cosechas o en la seguridad******

**-Seguro querida, tomate el tiempo que quieras -**Dice bajando las compoteras con sopa enfrente de ti y Brittany para empezar a cortar pedazos de pan en medio de ambas**- Bueno, buenas noches queridas, Santana dile buenas noches de mi parte también a Sam. Las veré en la mañana -**dice mientras pasa hacia el pasillo y hacia las escaleras.

**-Buenas noches -**dicen ambas en unísono.

Sam aparece unos segundos después con las valijas de ambos.  
**  
****-Hey, tu mamá hizo sopa ¿quieres?**

**-No -**gruñe mientras levanta las maletas y las arrastra por el pasillo-** estoy demasiado cansado después de manejar tanto, voy a ir a dormir. Te veré en la mañana -**dice guiñándote el ojo-** un placer conocerte Brittany **-dice agregando una sonrisa mientras sube las escaleras.

Son solo tú y Brittany y hay un extraño silencio mientras ambas beben su sopa con las cucharas chocando contra las vajillas hasta que ella baja su cuchara y te sonríe. Tú tienes que hacer algo para distraerte de hacer algo estúpido como tirarte por sobre la mesa y abrazarla o decirle lo hermosa que te parece o cuanto amas su risa.

Justo en ese momento Brittany deja salir una risita, esa risita que ella tiene exclusivamente para ti y que te hace saltar un poco porque otra vez la precisión que tiene con tus pensamientos es impecable. Tu estomago aletea y tu casi deseas que dejara de reírse así porque hace que tu interiores cosquilleen como nunca nadie ha conseguido antes.

**-¿Qué? -**sonríes sintiendo tu cara calentándose sin tener nada que ver con la sopa.  
**  
****-Mmm nada **-dice sonriendo tímidamente, inclinando la cabeza y mordiendo su labio inferior un poco, aun mirándote con ese brillo en sus ojos.

Sientes tu corazón latir alocadamente y la necesidad de alejarte de ella.

**-Asi que , eh…ma ..¿Mañana iras a dar una vuelta? ¿Cómo sabes que estás buscando? Quiero decir ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? -**desparramas las palabras esperando distraerla de la improductiva conversación.

Levanta la cabeza hacia uno de los lados como si considerara decirte algo verdadero o no-** Crecí en una granja, sé que buscar -**dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Levantas las cejas. Otra vez ha logrado sorprenderte.

**-Pero tienes razón, no conozco este lugar y quizás podría usar un guía **-dice mirándote expectante.  
**  
****-Bueno, Sam es el que mejor conoce este lugar, el creció aquí******

**-Preferiría que tú me lo mostrases -**Brittany intercepta rápidamente y con inocencia comienza a beber su sopa nuevamente.

Tu corazón galopa con tanta fuerza que sientes que podría escapar de tu piel y flotar asquerosamente dentro de tu tazón de sopa. Esperas que ella no pueda oírlo.

**-Uh…si, bueno quizás lo mejor sería si yo y Sam te mostrásemos******

**-Como gustes **-dice encogiéndose de hombros haciendo de esta la primera posible vez en que la hayas visto actuar con frialdad, es muy sutil y ligero pero tú puedes darte cuenta que está intentando quitarle importancia al asunto**- Si estar con Sam te hace sentir más cómoda -**dice casualmente.

Tú frunces el ceño-** Espera ¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso? -**preguntas enojada.

Ella no parece ni un poco sorprendida por tu reacción y simplemente sacude los hombros tranquilamente-** Pensé que estarías incómoda dado que soy… -**arrastra la voz y levanta la mirada hacia la tuya.

Deja la oración incompleta en el aire, tu corazón aún sigue galopando mientras y tú sigues enojada con ella porque te hace sentir de esta manera a propósito como si amara verte sufrir y retorcerte.

Hay un silencio en el que ella simplemente te observa.

Casi quieres hacer algo loco solo para librarte de la anticipación que sientes o para romper la tensión.

**-Tu eres? **-logras decir con tranquilidad.

Sus ojos se caen a uno de sus lados como si estuviera considerando sus siguientes palabras**- tu consejera -**dice eventualmente con una sonrisa, una pequeña sonrisa que no es nada más que educada.

Sabes que eso no era lo que originalmente iba a decir.  
**  
****-Tonterías **-murmuras pero no te atreves a mirarla por una respuesta y simplemente tomas algunas cucharadas más de sopa para levantarte rápido-** Me voy a la cama, buenas noches Brittany**

Casi corres por las escaleras para alejarte de ella y de cómo te hace sentir. Te pones el pijama con cuidado por Sam que está durmiendo y además roncando.

Tú no puedes dormir bien últimamente así que simplemente te acuestas con nada más que Brittany en tus pensamientos. Ella te da miedo y te emociona y lo amas pero odias como te hace sentir porque deseas estar con ella pero cuando lo estás, necesitas huir para recuperarte. Para ser franca te está agotando y pronto caes dormida pensando en que es tan perfecta y hermosa. Quieres saber cómo fue para ella crecer en una granja, su color favorito, porque le gustan tanto los patos y porque le gusta arreglar cosas.

A la mañana siguiente La señora Evans ha hecho una fritada completa con pudding negro, huevos y jamón cocido, no es el más sano de los desayunos pero a la mierda, venir aquí siempre se siente como unas mini vacaciones así que vas a comer lo que quieras comer.

**-¿Donde esta Sam? -**preguntas sentándote en el mismo lugar de anoche.

Te despertaste esta mañana y él no estaba.

**-Se fue a buscar a mi esposo y a Teddy -**dice bufando con desaprobación **Estaban ebrios y se quedaron en el bar toda la noche****  
**  
Intentas con todas tus fuerzas no reírte.

**-¿Puedes hacerme un favor? **-la señora Evans se acerca mirando alrededor como si quisiera asegurarse de que nadie este escuchando.

**-Si seguro -**dices con curiosidad.

**-He estado intentando mantener un ojo sobre esa chica Brittany -**te susurra-**¿Podrías ir a ver lo que está haciendo? La última vez que me fijé estaba por el gallinero -**dice dándote golpecitos en el hombro.

Tú no sabes que es lo que quieres que hagas específicamente ¿espiarla? Tú no te vas a quejar claro de ir a ver a Brittany. Te pones los anteojos de sol porque afuera está soleado y aun te sientes medio dormida. Al salir al pórtico disfrutas por un minuto de los gloriosos rayos del sol antes de dar la vuelta a la casa dirigiéndote hacia la despensa.

Es entonces que la ves

Incluso te sacas los anteojos para poder mirarla mejor

Brittany está parada junto a la despensa con un hacha en mano y cortando pedazos de madera sobre un tronco. Puedes ver la concentración en su rostro pero es solo un segundo pues el resto de ella te distrae completamente; está vistiendo un overol azul demasiado grande para ella, que causa grandes aberturas a sus lados que tú no puedes dejar de mirar. Puedes ver los laterales de sus perfectos abdominales y el brillo del sudor bajando por sus costillas, sigues su rastro hasta encontrarte con osados y pequeños pechos que te distraen, incluso puedes ver, en un destello rápido, la piel rosada de su pezón y dejas escapar un sonido que no estas segura que es pero que esta entre un gemido y un suspiro. No está usando brasier. Tú la observas como, de alguna manera, deja caer el hacha con gracia para cortar perfectamente el trozo de madera en dos. Un calor se extiende por tu estómago y tus manos se mueven nerviosamente al verla jadear y sudar bajo el fuerte rayo del sol, sus músculos contrayéndose y los bíceps ampliándose y retrayéndose cuando el hacha baja. Es la figura más bella que has visto, tanto que crees que tu boca se ha secado completamente.

**-Uh ¿Brittany? -**tu voz sale baja y ronca mientras que tu cara está ardiendo mientras sientes como graciosas y cosquilladas sensaciones bajan y queman la parte baja de tu estómago.

_Es tan sexy_

**-¿Si? **-Dice volteando, levantando una de sus manos para proteger sus ojos de los rayos solares y con la otra inclinando el hacha casualmente sobre su hombro. Tú ves su piel brillando bajo el sol y atrayéndote hacia ella, tu cuerpo parece moverse por su propia cuenta mientras caminas acercándote. Quieres recorrer con tus dedos sus clavículas, sentir sus bíceps y que esas manos te toquen.

Sacudes tu cabeza casi sin poder creer lo que estás pensando justo ahora. _Mierda._

**-Uh -**tartamudeas y sientes como si estuvieras prendiéndote fuego ahora que estás más cerca.

Los ojos azules te miran llenos de curiosidad.  
**  
****-Puedo ver tu… uhmn…de lado. Se te está viendo una teta por el costado -**dices riendo nerviosamente y señalando a uno de los lados de su overol.

Ella mira hacia donde apuntas-**Oh **-dice como si no fuera un gran problema y de hecho simplemente se encoge de hombros con desinterés antes de volver a sujetar otro pedazo de madera y ubicarlo sobre el tronco. Nuevamente tus ojos regresan a observar su piel por la abertura entre sus ropas.

**-Eso se ve difícil -**dices de forma ausente, simplemente parada observándola totalmente inerte como una idiota.

Ella se ríe y tu estomago da una pirueta de nuevo.

**-¿Quieres intentar? **-te sonríe girando el hacha en una mano.

A veces es tan presumida que te gustaría darle una bofetada. Miras su rostro sudando y como respira de forma entre cortada con los labios abiertos y piensas que quizás no quieras golpearla, sino más bien besarla.

**-Te puedo mostrar lo que hay que hacer **-dice en un tono bajo con sus ojos penetrando en ti y de alguna forma más oscuros.

**-No puede ser tan difícil -**dices girando tus brazos y sonriéndole con picardía.

Piensas que estás coqueteándole pero no estás segura.

No dice nada pero te sonríe extendiendo hacia ti el hacha como si fuera un reto. Tú la tomas mientras Brittany se aparta del camino

**-Tienes que cortarlo exactamente por el medio de otra forma será inútil -**dice detrás de ti.

**-Bien **-respondes sujetando el hacha, levantándola por sobre la cabeza y bajándola con los ojos cerrados.

Whack.

Gruñes al abrir los ojos y darte cuenta que no solo no has cortado en el medio si no que se ha desplazado a un lado y, como si fuera poco, el corte no llego hasta abajo y ahora el hacha está sujeta en el pedazo de madera.

Escuchas la risita de Brittany flotar hacia ti mientras ella se acerca y separa el hacha del leño en donde parecía estar bastante atorada, y tú la miras fascinada por la fuerza física que posee mientras sujeta otro pedazo de madera y lo coloca en el tronco.

******-Ven, te mostraré **-dice con calma.

Antes de que te des cuenta ella está detrás de ti, con los brazos rodeándote hasta estar frente a ti, haciendo que te tenses al sentir el calor y la humedad de su cuerpo pasar al tuyo. Huele a limón dulce y pasto recién cortado y es casi intoxicante. Ella desde detrás se presiona más contra ti haciéndote sentir sus pechos contra tu espalda, su cabello cosquilleando tus hombros y sus labios junto a tu oído.

**-Sujeta el hacha -**susurra a tu oído, su aliento rozándote hace que tu piel se erice.

_Mierda_

Tu cierras tus ojos y sujetas el final del hacha con ambas manos aunque estás apunto de desmayarte con ella invadiendo todos tus sentidos y con el cuerpo zumbando. Quieres correr pero tu cuerpo parece no querer eso, porque se inclina hacia Brittany como si necesitara el estar en contacto.

Con sus brazos a tu alrededor, presiona sus fuertes y húmedas manos sobre las tuyas asegurando tu agarre en el hacha.

**-Sí, justamente así, con fuerza -**dice a tu oído.

**-Ugh -**tu dejas salir un suspiro vacilante al tiempo que las palabras entran en tu oído y bajan deliciosamente hacia tu estómago, excitándolo antes de caer más abajo y quemar entre tus piernas.

**-Ahora levántala -**dice guiando las manos de ambas.

Tu solo haces lo que dice porque tu mente está en blanco y tu cuerpo está palpitando junto al de ella. Pestañeas rápidamente porque no puedes pensar, hace demasiado calor. Ella está que arde.

Tu corazón late salvajemente contra tus costillas, haciendo eco entre tus piernas y tú ya ni tienes idea de que está sucediendo.

**-Dobla las rodillas un poco y no cierres tus ojos -**dice en tu oído y ambas hacen caer el hacha, más precisamente que antes.

Te vas a derretir. Ella va a matarte.

Whack.

Miras hacia el pedazo de madera cortado perfectamente en dos.

Tu cuerpo sigue temblando como una hoja en contra de su cuerpo, de pronto sueltas el hacha y te alejas de ella dando tropiezos.

Ella te mira en shockeada y confundida.

**-Yo **-dices con la respiración pesada, el latido en tu corazón y entre tus piernas aumentando y haciéndote sentir que necesitas saltar a un rio.

**-¿Hice algo malo? -**pregunta con tranquilidad. No hay preocupación en sus ojos y tu podrías jurar que está haciendo un mohín, acaba de pasar de ser la mujer más sexy, a la más tierna y adorable, tú no puedes soportarlo.

No puedes lidiar con ella.

**-N…necesito irme -**balbuceas mientras tropiezas con algunas rocas.

**-¿Estas bien? -**Dice detrás de ti.

**-Necesito irme **-le repites y corres regresando a la casa.

Entras como un tornado a la cocina y pasas zumbando junto a la señora Evans.

**-¿Santana? ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vas?**

Sientes las lágrimas picar detrás de tus ojos y como tu cuerpo se siente hecho de gelatina.

**-Voy a darme una ducha fría -**gritas corriendo y subiendo las escaleras tan rápido como puedes para encerrarte en el baño.

Aún sigues jadeando.

Quizás te guste pero no puedes soportar como ella te hace sentir.

_Necesitas alejarte de ella_


	5. Las escondidas

**_"Las escondidas"_**

Te sientes renovada tras bañarte y ponerte ropa limpia, incluso te ha dejado de bombear la sangre por tu cuerpo a un ritmo desenfrenado y tu mente se ha librado de Brittany, bueno, tan libre como puede ser. Pero no te puedes quedar aquí por siempre así que te pones una remera y unos shorts de jeans, suponiendo que será seguro tomar un baño de sol en el pórtico, ¿nada puede sucederte allí verdad?

Cuando vuelves a salir el sol está más alto en el cielo casi en el ángulo perfecto para iluminar la silla debajo de la ventana de la cocina, así que aprovechas la oportunidad y das un vistazo rápido hacia el tronco donde cortaba los leños. Está vacío, solo queda el hacha trabada en la madera. Tú suspiras aliviada y te sientas, Brittany probablemente seguiría revisando el resto del territorio el cual es enorme así que estás a salvo, por ahora.

Has estado bronceándote por unos 30 minutos cuando Sam estaciona su camioneta. Te sientas derecha y ves como su pequeño padre de cabellos grises sale junto a Ted.

**-Los dos se ven horribles -**sonríes con malicia viéndolos entrar al pórtico.  
**  
****-Deja de gritar -**gruñe el señor Evans.

Tu solo ríes porque él siempre es un viejo cascarrabias pero ahora parece serlo aún más.

**-Tienen resaca -**dice Sam dándote una falsa sonrisa comprensiva.

**-Nunca lo hubiese adivinado -**dices poniendo los ojos en blanco. No entiendes como es que la Señora Evans soporta vivir con una familia llena de hombres inmaduros, y eso incluye al ya viejo Señor Evans ¿estarías mirando tu futuro? Tú y Sam quizás iban a tener hijos algún día ¿Irías a quedar atrapada en la cocina haciendo todo el trabajo mientras ellos pelotudean?

Te retuerces en la silla, incómoda.

El señor Evans va para adentro.

**-Wow ¿quién es esa? -**Ted preguntando gestuando a la distancia.

Te levantas y puedes ver a Brittany caminar por los campos en dirección a la casa aun vistiendo de la misma forma que antes y haciendo que tu estomago se apriete por muchas razones. Este es el tema con los hombres en la familia Evans: No disimulan, para nada.

**-Brittany, la consejera de Santana, también es quien compró este lugar -**dice Sam.

Ted frunce el ceño y te mira raro.

Él es un sureño del campo bueno para nada y tú eres una exitosa mujer de ciudad, aun así eres tú la que esta avergonzada en este momento

**-Demonios, es terriblemente sexy. Creo que es tiempo que salude al Teddy -**dice sonriendo presumidamente y alejándose antes de que puedas frenarlo.

_Carajo_

Esto te enferma, no quieres que la conozca o le hable o la toque. Si tu notaste la falta de brasier en Brittany y su cuerpo traspirando

Sin duda él lo haría.

**-Dile que se aparte, Sam -**le adviertes.

**-Así es Teddy -**dice encogiéndose de hombros.

**-No, lo digo en serio **-le saltas-** Ella es mi consejera ¿bien?, es muy raro y no quiero que se mezcle con la familia ¿entendido?**

Sam te mira y capta que hablas enserio-** Ok San, relájate me aseguraré que nada ocurra entre ellos dos. Cuando vuelva le diré que se mantenga en sus pantalones**

Te enferma más ese pensamiento-** Ok -**suspiras aliviada-** Gracias -**dices acercándote para dejar un beso ligero en su mejilla y no sabes porque pero estás deseando que Brittany lo haya visto.

Tu sensación de nausea regresa tan pronto ves que Ted y Brittany están más cerca y que puedes oírla reír. Tu estomago se hunde a nuevas profundidades, te sientes idiota y como si fueras a llorar. Luego te sientes idiota por sentir que vas a llorar. Pensabas que esa risa era tan solo para ti, esa que normalmente causa que tú estomago salte pero que ahora parece haberlo matado. Odias sentirte así ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Ted y Brittany alcanzan el portico y se detienen.

**-Es genial tener una cara hermosa aquí de vez en cuando -**Ted le sonríe y Brittany ríe otra vez con esa maldita risa.

**-Oh, no se eso**-Brittany responde despacio inclinando su cabeza-** Santana está aquí ¿cierto?**

Levantas enseguida tu cabeza para ver que te está sonriendo, tu rostro se enciende y tu esperas poder decir que se trata de una quemadura del sol e instintivamente te sujetas del brazo de Sam

**-Ah, pero ella está con mi propio hermano, no me digas que tu precioso rostro también esta con alguien -**Teddy pregunta tocando su brazo lo cual te hace enojar.

Tu ira desaparece y tu corazón se detiene mientras la observas, te has estado preguntando lo mismo y ahora ella te está mirando directamente a los ojos mientras tu aprietas el agarre en el brazo de Sam, casi deseando poder esconderte detrás de él

**-No, no estoy con nadie -**Brittany dice educadamente.

**-Uhm ¿Ted? -**Sam interrumpe-** ¿Puedo hablarte por un segundito? -**dice señalando con el pulgar hacia la casa por sobre el hombro.

Ted parece confundido pero enseguida da una sonrisa rápida a Brittany-** te veré después entonces**

Sam te da una mirada rápida antes de entrar a la casa con Ted, tu confías en que él le convencerá en que debe rendirse.  
_  
Mierda_

Es ahora que te das cuenta que al pedirle a Sam que hable con Ted, te quedas a solas con Brittany.

**-¿Estas bien?**

Tu levantas la vista para ver que Brittany ha subido el primer escalón del pórtico, acercándose a ti. Su piel sigue brillando y su cabello parece desordenado por el viento haciéndote querer pasar tus manos por él y no sabes si es por el sol pero de pronto te das cuenta de las pequeñas pecas en su rostro y que tan preciosa se ve. Es como si te robara el aliento.

**-Sí, ya estoy bien -**dices insegura.

_¿Lo estás?_

**-¿Estás enojada conmigo? -**pregunta Brittany y tu observas como arruga adorablemente su nariz recordándote a un cachorrito.

Si, estás molesta con ella porque crees que está siendo poco profesional y quieres detenerla. No, necesitas detenerla.

**-N-no -**mientes, ahora no es el momento de discutirlo.

**-Vale… -**dice lentamente y con un gesto que dice no creerte-** Bueno, estoy yendo a tomar un baño y cambiarme****-¿Si? ¿Planeas ir a algún lado? -**preguntas intentando ser, al menos, educada.  
**  
****-Oh no, aun necesito recorrer lo que queda del lugar apenas acabo de ver los animales; ellos se ven bastante sanos y buenos para la producción. Ahora necesito ir a los campos y el resto del terreno para luego tomar notas****-Ok -**dices fregando tus manos por tus muslos.

Siempre logra ponerte tan nerviosa

**-Así que si necesitas compañía, estaré por aquí -**dice pasando a tu lado hacia la casa.

Tu dejas escapar un suspiro e intentas que tu cerebro y cuerpo vuelvan a funcionar.

Avanzada la tarde, estás sentada en las piernas de Sam en el living, él y Ted conversan mientras tu simplemente observas el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea.

Cuando Brittany entra tu intentas suprimir la risa.

Ella se ha cambiado de un par de overoles a otro, son exactamente iguales excepto que estos últimos son de un tono más claro de azul. Brittany parece ignorar los asientos libres, aunque tu notas que hay uno junto a Teddy, y decide sentarse junto a la chimenea. Tus ojos vuelan hacia el pliego a su costado y notas que esta vez hay un corpiño blanco y eso te hace preguntar si se lo ha puesto por tu bien, y de nuevo como si fuera magia sus ojos giran hacia un lado y te da una pequeña sonrisa, te sonrojas y levantas las comisuras de tus labios en respuesta. Sam y Ted están hablando de football o algo así y tu estas simplemente sentada allí, en el regazo de tu futuro esposo pensando en lo hermoso que son los ojos de Brittany en donde puedes ver el cálido reflejo del fuego mezclarse con el azul creando el oxímoron (maravilla) más hermoso que has visto.

**-¿Te estas riendo de mí? -**Pregunta Brittany en un tono juguetón.

Recién ahora te das cuenta que sus manos están ocupadas atando los cordones de sus botas y te preguntas a donde estará yendo.

Sus ojos siguen mirándote de reojo.

Tú le devuelves la sonrisa-** Un poco -**levantas los hombros como si nada-** pensé que te ibas a cambiar**

Brittany mira sus ropas y cambia de posición hasta mirarte de frente**- lo hice **-establece con simpleza.

Tu ries un poco-** No hay mucha diferencia con los de antes**

Ella te devuelve la sonrisa con los ojos brillando para ti-** son mis ropas de la granja, no tiene mucho sentido usar ropas regulares aquí**

Tu bufas porque tú has visto las ropas "regulares" de Brittany y son todo menos eso.

Ella ladea la cabeza**- de nuevo te estás riendo de mi ¿me equivoco?**

**-Solo en un buen sentido **-suspiras y ambas simplemente se sonríen la una a la otra.

Ted arruina su pequeño momento y tú apenas te enteras de que él y Sam han dejado de hablar y te das cuenta que no recuerdas nada desde el momento en que Brittany entró a la habitación.

**-Son algo grandes para ti ¿o no? Deberías usar algo mucho ajustado -**Ted dice moviendo las cejas a la rubia.

La sonrisa de Brittany se desvanece y hace un pequeño mohín-** Son de mi papá**

Tu estomago da un salto porque estás feliz de que sea cortante con Ted y por el otro lado porque estás intrigada y quieres preguntarle tantas cosas más.

**-Bueno, yo creo que son geniales -**Agrega Sam levantando un meñique a Brittany.

**-¡Gracias! ¿No son espectaculares? -**ella sonríe y se mira a sí misma, estirando las correas de sus overoles.

Dejas escapar una risita porque no crees que debería estar permitido ser tan tierno.

**-Creo que nosotros cuatro deberíamos hacer algo divertido ¿qué creen chicos? -**Dice Ted sonriendo a Brittany y haciéndote desear que Sam fuese muy claro antes porque sabes exactamente qué clase de diversión está buscando y no te gusta.

¿Es porque es tu terapeuta cierto? Sí, eso es, no hay otra razón. Bueno si, la encuentras atractiva pero es solo una fase o algo así, pasará y más tarde te reirás de esto porque después de todo, tu amas a Sam.

**-Sí **-Los ojos de Brittany se agradan golpeando con los pies el suelo**- Deberíamos jugar a las escondidas ¿verdad?**

Tú te deslizas de las piernas de Sam riendo, Sam y Ted también ríen. Brittany parece confundida y deseas que ellos no se estén riendo de ella porque por tu parte te ríes porque literalmente no puede ser más adorable, es como una niña atrapado dentro del cuerpo de una inteligente mujer y es como nadie que hayas conocido antes.

**-¿Que es tan gracioso? -**pregunta con una sonrisa timida-** es decir, ¿tienen esta enorme casa y estas enormes tierras y jamás jugaron a las escondidas?****-Yo me apunto -**Sonrie Ted.

Tu giras los ojos porque el solo está aceptando para poder meterse en sus pantalones.

**-Aunque -**agrega Brittany levantando su mano como si estuviera en clase.

Enserio que necesita dejar de ser tan tierna.  
**  
****-Yo no puedo ser la que cuenta porque no conozco este lugar lo suficiente y será muy fácil descubrirme**

**-Yo lo haré -**Dice Sam suspirando y levantándose-** aunque necesitaríamos algunas reglas ¿no?**

**-Sí -**tú dices asintiendo y sintiendo la emoción de un niño haciéndote cosquillas en el estómago. Esta es de hecho una idea genial.

**-Por ejemplo, nada de esconderse en los bosques y...-**Brittany dice parándose y girando un poco en su lugar**- Solo dentro del perímetro de la granja**

**-Fácil **-dice Sam encogiéndose de hombros**- crecí en este lugar, lo conozco como la palma de mi mano. Los encontraré en menos de 5 minutos**  
**  
****-Ya dijiste hermano -**Dice Ted levantándose y tomando la mano de Brittany.

**-Vamos, mejor ganamos algo de ventaja -**dice sonriéndole y ella ríe.

A la mierda todo. Evidentemente Sam no fue lo suficiente claro cuando le dijo que debía apartarse.

**-Deberías contar hasta 247 -**Le dice a Brittany a Sam.

Tu resoplas

**-¿Por qué ese especifico numero? -**dice él riendo.

**-Porque es un número tan bueno como cualquier otro -**Explica Brittany como si fuera algo obvio.

¿Es enserio? Te hace querer hacer algo para demostrarle lo tierna que te parece, como quizás abrazarla o simplemente sostenerle un espejo.

Sam voltea hacia la pared, apoyando su brazo y enterrando su cara en él.  
**-1…2…3…**

Oyes la puerta cerrarse de un golpe y Brittany y Ted ya se están alejando.  
_  
Mierda_

**-¿En serio estamos, como adultos, jugando a las escondidas? -**Cruzas los brazos sintiendo que ya no tienes humor para jugar.

**-8…si…9….10**

Giras los ojos al alejarte, a la mierda, no vas a correr a ningún lado así que sales caminando al pórtico y enseguida tienes frio, está soplando un viento fresco y el cielo es prácticamente azul oscuro. Incluso puedes ver la luna a la distancia. Está bien, da algo de miedo jugar a las escondidas en la noche, y por un segundo piensas en romper las reglas de Brittany e ir al bosque porque ahora que lo piensas no hay muchos lugares para esconderse, ninguno que para ti no sea obvio al menos. Sigues caminando hacia los campos y miras el roble de la granja pero no hay forma de que vallas ahí ahora, da algo de miedo y demonios, es otra contra las reglas.

Realmente no tienes el corazón para romper las reglas de Brittany.

Te preguntas a donde habrán ido ella y Ted porque has estado mirando a tu alrededor y ni siquiera puedes verlos a la distancia. Supones que se han ido hacia la parte de atrás de la casa y hacia los campos de maíz pero tu consideras que es un lugar bastante obvio para esconderse y de pronto te preocupa que Brittany se pierda en esa plantación que parece infinita, además Ted seguramente hará algo idiota como asustarla.

Tu corazón se hunde, no quieres pensar en que intentara hacerle Ted en la oscuridad y como ella simplemente se reirá.

Al carajo con ella, puede quedárselo.

Sintiendo que necesitas despejar tu cabeza, sigues caminando hasta que te encuentras con uno de los graneros, sabes que este está vacío y que es usado solamente por los Evans para guardar y suministrar el heno. Suspiras y piensas que es tan buen lugar como cualquier otro, además aquí afuera se te están congelando las tetas.

Al entrar ves que las pasturas en el piso inferior está ordenado en prolijas ataduras cuadradas. Hay también una escalera de madera que lleva al desván de arriba y desde aquí puedes ver que no hay nada más que heno así que con cuidado subes y una vez que llegas a la cima puedes ver que hay tanta paja y heno desordenados que no puedes ver el suelo. Tu sonríes pensando que de hecho es casi perfecto, levantas un poco del suelo y caminas hacia la esquina más alejada con cuidado porque el piso es de madera y pisas tan despacio como puedes porque tienes la sensación de que apenas soporta el peso de tu cuerpo. Dejas caer la pila de heno enfrente a ti y te cuestas en ella, ahora no solo tu cuerpo está a oscuras de la vista sino que además tienes una vista decente de la puerta.

Suspiras y cierras los ojos, el heno esta inusualmente cómodo y supones que si te acuestas sobre tu espalda te vas a dormir pero igual te haces una pequeña almohada con la paja y cambias de posición hasta acostarte de lado y cuidas la puerta.

Vuelves a cerrar los ojos.

Aunque los vuelves a abrir rápido cuando crees escuchar algunos pasos en el camino empedrado afuera aunque pudo ser el viento pero de pronto sientes una pila de heno moverse a tu lado y te sobresaltas.

**-¿Qué carajo?-**

Tu boca se cierra bajo la presión de una mano cubriéndola y una figura se acerca arrastrándose contra tu espalda. La otra mano de la persona se envuelve en tu cintura presionándote más contra ella.

Tu corazón ya está latiendo salvajemente en tu pecho porque sabes exactamente quién es, solo ella puede hacer que tu piel se incendie y que tu sangre corra de esta forma por tus venas.

Los pequeños pechos nuevamente apoyados en tu espalda acaban de confirmártelo.

**-Shhh… -**susurra Brittany en tu oído con su aliento deslizándose y bajando por tu cuello. Todo su cuerpo está presionado contra el tuyo y de pronto no puedes sentir las piernas y tu boca está ardiendo con su suave mano cubriéndola con firmeza.  
**  
****-Vas a delatar nuestro escondite -**susurra para luego soltar una risita en tu oído que provoca piel de gallina por todo un lado de tu cuerpo.

Te preguntas de donde coño salió o que le hace creer que puede hacerte esto de nuevo pero de pronto te das cuenta que ella tiene razón porque Sam aparece. Sabías que había alguien afuera.

Tu corazón late tan fuerte que estas segura que lo puedes oír retumbar contra el cuerpo caliente de Brittany detrás de ti.

Estás en un conflicto

El pensamiento más aterrador ahora es que Sam las encuentre, no porque no quieres perder el juego porque de pronto te das cuenta de que te gusta mucho que Brittany este así de cerca.

En serio te gusta como tus labios se sienten presionados bajo su mano y hay unas familiares cosquillas entre tus piernas cuando su cálido aliento golpea tu nuca, crees que vas a desmayarte, dejas salir un quejido contra su palma y puedes jurar que has oído y sentido la más minúscula de las risas detrás tuyo.

Escuchas a Sam escaleras abajo, puedes adivinar que está intentando espiar pero que es demasiado torpe para poder hacerlo.

Oyes golpes sordos y por un momento genuinamente piensas que es tu corazón pero es entonces que te das cuenta que es Sam subiendo por las escaleras e intentas mantenerte rígida y quieta y aun así puedes verlo por el rabillo del ojo, parece haberse detenido en el último escalón de la escalera y estar observando alrededor.

Pasa un minuto en completo silencio pero sientes que son horas

Mueves un poco tu cuerpo y te estremeces al sentir como la punta de la nariz de Brittany sube rozando el lóbulo de tu oído. Sintiendo tu reacción ella presiona su mano más fuertemente contra tu boca y tu sientes tus ojos voltearse hacia atrás.

Mierda, tienes que admitirlo. No sabes que significa pero tienes que admitirlo. Ella te enciente tan fácil y de una forma que Sam nunca ha hecho y que sientes que jamás podrá.

_¿Este sentimiento pasará cierto?_

Sam parece convencido de que no hay nadie aquí y vuelve a bajar por la escalera, lo ves salir del granero y escuchas como sus pasos se van alejando. Sientes tu cuerpo relajarse en los brazos de Brittany sintiéndome mal por querer quedarte así.

Entonces la realidad te golpea

Te estas por casar con Sam y ella es una mujer, tu consejera de entre todas las personas. Nada de esto está bien.

Tu cierras tu mano alrededor de su muñeca y la fuerzas a quitar su mano una vez que estás segura que Sam ya no está cerca para escuchar.

Jadeas por aire mientras te arrastras en cuatro patas alejándote rápido de ella. Al voltear sigues jadeando y puedes verla sentada sonriéndote serenamente y te hace preguntarte como carajos puede estar tan calmada siempre.

**-t-t-t-tu estás siendo no profesional -**escupes de pronto.

Sus rubias cejas se levantan y parece confundida.

**-Sigues diciéndome cosas y mirándome y tocándome y no puedo soportarlo ¿está bien? Creo que estas traspasando límites y además yo no soy…no soy…**

De pronto no puedes terminar la frase.

**-¿Santana? ¿Qué ocurre? -**Brittany tiene gesto preocupado en su rostro y se mueve acercándose hacia ti, estirando una mano para apoyarla en tu rodilla.

La última mierda que necesitas justo ahora

Tú haces lo primero que viene a ti de forma instintiva y golpeas su mano, alejándola.

**-N-No me toques**

Ella te mira shockeada y tú también estás sorprendida porque prácticamente la empujaste con todo el peso de tu resistencia.

**-¿Acabas de golpearme? -**pregunta Brittany con una voz tan pequeña e insegura aunque se ve molesta.

**-Yo no quise**

Te cortas cuando su bota te patea en el pie con un golpe seco.

Tú abres la boca en sorpresa. Te acaba de patear

**-¿Me acabas de patear? -**frunces el ceño sintiendo tu temperatura subir por una razón completamente diferente.

**-Si bueno -**se encoge de hombros**- tú me golpeaste primero**

Antes de que puedas procesar algo, tu cuerpo parece funcionar en automático inclinándose hacia adelante y golpeando el lateral de su brazo.

Ella te observa boquiabierta en shock y te patea el otro pie.

**-¿Me estás jodiendo? -**escupes iracunda**- esto es ridículo, podría quitarte tu estúpida licencia, tu tonta poco profesional. Demandare tu culo**

Brittany se ríe. De hecho, se ríe de ti ubicando una mano sobre su pecho y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás antes de reírse aún más-** ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuáles serían las bases de eso?**

**-Tu, eres poco profesional, me tocas y…y…me miras -**de pronto no puedes poner en palabras que exactamente ha hecho que fuera poco ético y entonces el pánico aflora mientras piensas que quizás está todo en tu cabeza. ¿Tú no lo inventaste o sí?

**-Así que me vas a demandar por tocarte, hablarte y mirarte -**ella repite y de pronto te das cuenta de que tan estúpida acabas de sonar**- Sí, buena suerte con eso **-ella agrega secamente y, para agregar sal a la herida, se estira hacia adelante y da unos golpecitos en tu hombro de forma burlesca.

De pronto ves todo rojo y sin preguntar nada te abalanzas sobre ella.

Tu cuerpo ha impactado con el de ella con toda la fuerza tirándola hacia atrás hasta que su espalda golpea el piso de heno. La agarras por las correas de su overol e intentas arrojarla a un lado pero ella se sujeta de ti y te arrastra con ella. De pronto ambas están rodando una encima de la otra, golpeándose al azar sintiendo como el heno se pega a tu cuerpo mientras apenas ves extremidades y colores zumbar hasta que logras atraparla. Pero no es hasta que te detienes a retomar el aliento que te das cuenta que estás sentada sobre Brittany con sus muñecas atrapadas entre tus manos.

De pronto vuelves a perder el aliento cuando miras hacia abajo y ves que los ojos de Brittany están más oscuros de lo normal y que te observan de forma lasciva. Tu tragas y bajas la mirada, su pecho sube y baja rápidamente y sientes que el tuyo está haciendo lo mismo.

**-¿Qué estamos haciendo? -**jadeas, completamente confundida y sin aliento.

Sus ojos se despegan de tus ojos y vagan por algún lugar por debajo de tu cuello-**no tengo idea -**dice y su voz suena estrangulada y ronca.

Te das cuenta que estás sentada sobre sus muslos, que el hormigueo ha regresado e incluso puedes jugar que sentir la fricción entre tu sexo cubierto y sus caderas aunque ninguna de las dos está en movimiento, solo respirando pesadamente en la otra. Tú la vuelves a mirar y, es increíble pero una sonrisa se forma en tus labios.

Olvidando la confusión y todo lo demás sientes que vas a reír por lo estúpidas que ambas son y ella parece sentir tu cambio de humor porque también sonríe con sus ojos iluminándose-** Bueno -**dice alejando un poco de heno y cabello de su rostro -**eso fue rápido**

Tú liberas sus muñecas para colapsar encima de ella y ambas de pronto explotan en risas. Ella en verdad se está riendo como si no pudiera parar y tú también, te aferras a tu estómago y ruedas bajándote de ella hasta quedar acostada de espaldas a su lado con tu estomago empezando a doler de reírte demasiado.

La risa de Brittany es la primera en aquietarse y eventualmente la tuya la sigue, ambas quedando recostadas en un silencio que apenas se rompe por las risitas ocasionales de Brittany.

Ambas permanecen recostadas por más tiempo y tu estas extrañamente cómoda aquí en el silencio. Normalmente lo odias, pero a su alrededor se siente bien.

Eventualmente aclaras tu garganta**- Bueno -**suspiras mientras intentas sujetar las hebras de heno de tu cabello**- no he estado en una pelea desde la secundaria -**dices sonriendo al techo.

Brittany vuelve a reír y tú estomago a dar una voltereta.

**-No he estado en una pelea desde...Nunca**

**-¿Nunca? -**preguntas sorprendida.

**-Nunca **-ella repite y puedes oír la risa en su voz**- rompiste mi virginidad en las peleas**

Tu sientes tus mejillas arder y ríes un poco, en serio amas como te hace sentir  
**  
****-¿Puedo dejar algo en claro Santana? -**ella pregunta con un poco de inseguridad en su voz.

Tragas y asientes aunque te das cuenta que no puede verte y agregas un**- sí -**temiendo por lo que va a venir y aunque no tienes idea de que será tu estomago está girando dentro de todo tu cuerpo.  
**  
****-Soy tu consejera dentro de la habitación 47 ¿Fuera de esa habitación? Solo tu amiga**

**-¿T-Tu quieres ser mi amiga? -**preguntas sorprendida porque realmente no te lo esperabas, no haces muchos amigos y no crees que nunca en verdad te hayan preguntado o tu hayas asumido ser una amiga.  
**  
****-Sí -**dice tranquilamente-** pero tenemos mucho de qué hablar**

Tú sonríes pensando que eso es poco decir**- ¿Dentro o fuera de la sala 47?**

Ella se mantiene en silencio por un momento antes de contestar-** en ambos pero creo que es más importante que nos concentremos en tu consejería y tu deberías recordar tu tarea para el jueves, tenemos mucho por trabajar..**

Vuelves a tragar sin saber si estás esperando o temiendo por el jueves.

Aunque si sabes una cosa, tienes una nueva amiga

Y amas como esa amiga te hace sentir


	6. Como una lagartija

"**_Como una lagartija_**"

Odias los Lunes. No hay cantidad de café o pensamientos positivos que cambie cómo te sientes con respecto a eso. Odias tu trabajo, pero especialmente hoy, solo ha pasado la mitad del día pero ya se siente como si se estuviera terminando tus ganas. Toda la mañana has estado sonriendo por nada a ti misma, pensando en el fin de semana que pasó. Fue divertido, era difícil estar alrededor de Brittany porque francamente no sabes cómo te sientes cerca de ella o simplemente no quieres vocalizarlo o pensar sobre ello, jamás. Ahora estás en Starbucks con Quinn comiendo en el almuerzo como siempre, la miras por sobre la mesa y te preguntas porque estás constantemente comparando tu relación con Brittany con la que tienes con Sam ¿Por qué no Quinn? Comparar a Brittany con Quinn sería mucho más apropiado teniendo en cuenta que ambas son ahora tus amigas.

Pero Brittany no se siente simplemente como una amiga.

Estás bastante segura de que jamás has querido tocar a Quinn, o hablarle por horas y horas sobre ti misma o incluso besarla

Con miseria suspiras; ni siquiera lograras ver hoy a Brittany para animarte, bueno técnicamente asustarte, hacerte reír, darte ganas de llorar y después de todo hacerte sentir un poco más feliz o lo que sea que hace.

**-¿Qué te ocurre? Estás muy gruñona, es decir, más de lo normal -**Quinn dice mientras dobla su periódico.

**-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?******

**-No estás embarazada ¿O sí? -**Quinn pregunta con seriedad.

**-No **-bufas.

**-Oh cierto, tú y Sam no están teniendo mucho sexo estos días ¿verdad? -**Dijo con descaro mientras bebía su té como si nada.  
**  
****-¿Qué carajo Fabray? -**frunces el ceño mirándola-** Eso no es nada de tu maldita incumbencia, solo estoy cansada y algo decaída últimamente ¿recuerdas?******

**-Aw -**Quinn agregó burlándose**- Bueno, ¿Qué está pasando?**

Este es el problema con Quinn, sientes la necesidad de abrir tu alma a ella y luego sientes que deseas cachetearla. A veces ambas cosas.

**-¿Fue Brittany..-**te frenas para debatir cómo ponerlo**- Inapropiada contigo?**

Quinn se ríe con delicadeza**- depende a lo que te refieras **-dice inclinándose hacia adelante, juntando las manos enfrente a ella sobre la mesa-** sus métodos para hacerme olvidar la muerte de Puck fueron extraños pero funcionaron así que estoy agradecida******

**-¿Qué fue lo que hizo? -**preguntas rápidamente. No puedes imaginar a Brittany siendo de la misma forma que es contigo con Quinn y odias admitirlo pero tú quieres ser la única que Brittany mire de la forma en que te mira, quieres ser la única que ella toque porque te hace sentir especial. Como si fueras la única merecedora de tales atenciones.

**-No puedo decirte eso -**agrega bajando más su voz-** además, te reirías **-dice apartando la mirada.

**-Vamos dime -**dices sonriendo y rogando- **prometo no reírme, bueno de hecho no puedo prometer eso pero vamos Quinn, ¿por favor? -**Intentas convencerla con un puchero, ella solo gira los ojos al ver tu esfuerzo pero aclara su garganta.  
**  
****-Una vez me pidió llevar algunas ropas de Puck, como un conjunto entero**

Tú asientes y escuchas impaciente.

**-Bueno -**Quinn continua y ríe un poco-** poco me podía imaginar que las quería para vestirse como Puck, incluso tenía una peluca de Mohawk y todo...**

Tu chocas tus manos contra tu boca y ríes-** ¿Me estas jodiendo verdad? ¿Para que querría ella hacer eso? Quiero decir, sé que está loca pero..-**  
**  
****-Ella me habló como Puck…bueno…algo así. Parte de la razón por la cual sentía culpa por lo de Puck es porque peleamos antes de que se fuera ese día y nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirle que lo sentía, nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirle adiós. Así que se sentó, disfrazada de Puck, y me dijo que dijera en voz alta todo lo que siempre le quise decir. Tan bizarro como es, fue increíblemente terapéutico, aun hoy creo que jamás he sentido tanto alivio en toda mi vida**

Tú la miras boquiabierta.

**-Así que ¿te hizo sentir mejor? -**preguntas casi sin creer que la mujer en frente tuyo, tan seria y formal cayera por una estrategia tan simple.

**-Oh, sí **-asiente con seguridad y regresa enseguida a beber su té- **Así que ¿que está haciendo que te parece inapropiado?**

Tú aprietas tus labios y debates entre decirle todo y no hacerlo.

Pero si apenas puedes admitir para ti misma tus sentimientos hacia Brittany, ¿cómo podrías decírselo a alguien más?

**-N-n-nada es solo que parece algo absurda así que quería estar preparada, afortunadamente no creo que se disfrace para mí -**sonríes intentando desviar el tema.

**-No puedo creer que ella compró el rancho Evans, quiero decir si es que cobra bastante pero no hay forma de que tuviera esa cantidad de dinero para comprar toda las tierras como una segunda propiedad**  
**  
****-¿No puedes hacer, no sé, investigarla o algo así? -**preguntas intentando no sonar desesperada. Simplemente necesitas saber todo sobre Brittany.  
**  
****-Soy una abogada, Santana, no una investigadora privada -**Dice Quinn rodando los ojos por tu ignorancia.

**-Si pero tú puedes contratar uno porque eres abogada ¿cierto? -**preguntas con ansia y ella suelta una corta risa.

**-¿Por qué querría yo hacer eso? Brittany es dulce, no estoy realmente interesada en ir metiéndome en sus asuntos, simplemente me dio curiosidad como obtuvo todo el dinero para comprar el terreno, porque claramente no es de su salario**

**-Sí **-suspires sintiendo la sangre bajar por tu cuerpo de forma rara porque te acabas de dar cuenta de lo que preguntaste y como se siente como si fueras una rara. Te estas obsesionando por una mujer que apenas conoces ¿y tú primer acto de amistad es invadir su intimidad?

Sientes que estas enloqueciendo.  
**  
****-Perdón, no debí haber preguntado, es que me intriga. Es todo -**murmuras levantándote para ir a ordenar un muffin entrando en un pequeño pánico interno cuando sientes a Quinn mirar sospechosamente tu espalda mientras te alejas.

Es la hora del almuerzo al día siguiente y eso significa otra cosa... Brittany. Antes de dejar tu lugar de trabajo, te diriges a los baños y ajustas tu remera y corriges tu maquillaje, incluso te pones un nuevo par de aros y cepillas tu cabello. Cruzas la calle sin saber porque te importa como luzcas frente a ella.

Mientras las puertas del elevador se abren y caminas por el corredor, te empiezas a sentir nerviosa de nuevo. Desearías poder venir aquí y sentirte indiferente pero siempre estás intranquila.

**-Hey, hola -**Kurt te sonríe desde detrás del escritorio y de hecho está usando un buen traje gris y sientes la necesidad de decírselo, lo cual es extraño porque no eres de las que van dando cumplidos.

**-Excelente traje**

**-Oh vaya, gracias -**dice sonriéndote- **fue bastante caro pero eso es algo que no se le dice al novio **-dijo levantando la mano como si estuviera intentando ocultar sus palabras y tú te ríes porque él simplemente te hace olvidar de las cosas, incluso si es solo por un segundo.

**-Brittany está en la habitación 47, pasa -**dice mientras comienza a teclear en su teclado.

**-Ok -**exhalas e intentas calmar tus nervios.

Caminas y abres la puerta de la sala 47. Sonríes al cerrar la puerta pues Brittany está sentada en su silla usual sonriéndote. Hoy usa jeans, una remera blanca con un carigan color turquesa y no estás completamente segura pero crees que tiene una imagen de una ardilla a un lado.

Ella solo gestua para que te sientes enfrente y por alguna razón tú no puedes quitar la sonrisa de tu rostro. Simplemente estás muy feliz de verla de nuevo, tu esperas que las cosas no sean raras tras su pequeña pelea en el graneo el fin de semana y te sientes cruzando las piernas, aplanando las arrugas de tu pollera.

Brittany se gira hacia un lado, levantando las piernas por el apoyabrazos-** así que… -**suspira reclinándose para mirar al techo**- ¿cómo estás Santana?**

**-Bien, creo -**dices y aun sigues sonriéndole aunque ella no te esté mirando en absoluto-** ¿No soy yo la que debe estar recostada? -**dices riendo un poco.

**-Puedes acompañarme si quieres**

Tragas.

**-En tu sillón por supuesto -**agrega la rubia, una sonrisa cruel jugando en sus labios.

Mierda, deberías seguir su consejo. Y lo haces así que te inclinas hacia adelante para quitarte tus zapatos y luego te recuestas con cuidado sobre tu espalda descansando tu cabeza contra el apoyabrazos.

**-¿cómoda?-**la voz de Brittany flota hacia ti.

**-De hecho…mucho -**admites.

**-Se suponía que te preguntaría la última vez Santana, perdóname por eso pero ¿estás bajo alguna medicación? ¿Específicamente antidepresivos?**

Te mueves un poco y acomodas las manos sobre tu estomago**- eh…no**

**-En serio deberías estar con medicación**

**-N-No quiero -**dices intentando enfocar tu atención en las texturas blancas y porosas del techo-** Quiero decir, no quiero ir caminando, dopada como un loco**

La risa de Brittany rebota por toda la habitación y tu estomago gira sin importar cuanto te prepararas para ello o cuan fuerte presiones tus manos sobre él.

**-No estás loca Santana, los antidepresivos son estabilizadores del humor. No vas a andar drogada simplemente te ayudara con tus decaídas. No serán tan marcadas y te ayudará con tus patrones de sueño******

**-No lo sé **-murmuras insegura. Este maldito sofá es demasiado confortable.

Escuchas movimiento y a Brittany caminar, tú te mueves para sentarte pero una mano se presiona sobre la tuya y te fuerza a mantenerte recostada.

**-Voltea -**dice con una sonrisa que hace que tu corazón galope y giras tu cuerpo casi tan pronto ella te lo pide. Brittany se sienta a tu lado, puedes sentir el calor irradiando de su cuerpo y el olor de su perfume. Tú la observas y sientes tus mejillas calentarse, se ve un poco bronceada por el fin de semana y esos malditos ojos azules te sonríen mirándote. Es simplemente hermosa.

**-Santana, en serio recomiendo que veas a tu doctor y que te proscriba antidepresivos, ¿Si? ¿Por mí? -**dice haciéndote un puchero.__

Maldita adorable

Tu revelas tu más grande sonrisa y sientes tus mejillas arder, tus ojos brillan incapaz de contenerte**- Bien -**dices y pones los ojos en blanco preguntándote cuantas cosas harías por ella si solamente te lo pidiera.

**-Bueno…**-Brittany suspira y choca sus manos juntas en frente a ella misma mirándote mientras tú te preguntas como logra mantener esta relación visual tan intense cuando tú debes pestañear y alejar la mirada porque está demasiado cerca y es demasiado para ti-** la última semana te pedí que pensaras que con que estabas infeliz de tu vida y que puedes hacer para cambiar tu situación o humor, ¿lo has estado pensando?**

Aclaras un poco tu garganta-** Si pero sigo sin estar segura******

**-¿De que no estas segura? -**Brittany pregunta con ese tono de voz que parece siempre estar envuelto en genuino interés y curiosidad haciéndote preguntar si es que es así con todos los pacientes.

**-Bueno, he pensado y una de las cosas que me están molestando ahora es mi trabajo pero quiero decir, no hay nada que pueda hacer ¿cierto? -**dices encogiéndote de hombros.

**-¿No la hay? -**pregunta.

**-¿La hay? -**contraatacas y volteas tu cabeza para mirarla.

Su boca apunta aún lado hacienda ver pedida en sus pensamientos-** siempre puedes buscar otro trabajo y renunciar en el que estás -**dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Tú das una risa sarcástica- **Si, seguro. En mis sueños, quizás **-bufas.

**-¿Por qué solo en tus sueños y no en realidad? -**pregunta sabiamente.

Tú abres tu boca pero ella te observa con un rostro serio, como si verdaderamente no pudiera entender tu idea de que te sujetes a un trabajo que odies y cuanto más lo piensas en este momento, más te piensas a preguntar tú los mismo.  
**  
****-N…No lo sé…quiero decir, es todo lo que he hecho, es para lo que califico, no podría encontrar otro trabajo que pague lo mismo **-explicas, el pensamiento de dejar tu actual empleo te asusta.

**-¿Es tu estado financiero más importante que tu felicidad? **-Pregunta con simpleza Brittany.

_Mierda_

**-Bueno no pero...**

**-Entonces la respuesta es fácil -**te sonríe pero tú te sientes molesta.

**-No, no es tan fácil -**objetas-** no puedo simplemente salir e irme de un trabajo que he estado haciendo por años******

**-¿Por qué no?**

**-Porque… -**dices pero de hecho, no encuentras argumentos para seguir y Brittany se ríe despacito haciendo que tu estomago se tense de nuevo. Ella te mira brevemente como si de alguna forma hubiera notado el movimiento y sus ojos viajan por tu cuerpo hasta volver a tu rostro.

**-Está bien Santana, creo que entiendo -**suspira.  
**  
****-¿lo entiendes? -**preguntas sorprendida.

**-Tienes miedo al cambio**

Bufas y ruedas los ojos-** por favor, ese es un cliché, algo que dicen los terapeutas pero que de hecho no es una verdadera razón para nada**  
**  
****-¿es tan así? -**sonríe de lado y en serio parece sorprendida por tu resistencia, hace que las cosquillas desaparezcan de la misma forma que ocurrió cuando se rio de ti en el granero y aun así te hace que te guste aún más-** Aun así, tienes miedo del cambio ¿puedo preguntarte algo?**

Tú asientes.

**-¿Por cuánto tiempo Sam y tu han estado juntos?**

Pestañeas rápido, completamente desorientada por su pregunta-** Uh…desde la secundaria, al principio íbamos y veníamos pero eventualmente sentamos cabeza -**dices y no tienes idea porque pero de pronto te sientes incómoda y a la defensiva.

Su sonrisa burlona se vuelve en una más suave**- ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso? creo que tienes miedo de cambiar. Creo que has pasado todo el inicio de tu vida adulta intentando complacer a tus padres uniéndote al mismo chico porque se siente seguro y familiar para ti, él es tu pilar y ha estado ahí en todos los momentos malos desde entonces. Lo mismo ocurre con tu carrera, encuentras algo con lo que eres buena y decides quedarte con eso porque es a lo familiar para ti. Fuiste a la universidad para estudiar lo que era conocido, viviste con lo que era conocido, escuchaste y sentiste aquello que te fuera conocido. Estudiaste algo para lo que eres buena pero por lo que sientes cero pasión porque el resultado es una entidad conocida- un trabajo seguro. Ignoras tus pasiones porque el resultado es inseguro y a ti no te gustan las cosas inseguras. Te apresuras a un matrimonio para el que no estas lista pero que crees que es hacer lo correcto porque sabes el resultado, una entidad conocida – una segura y familiar relación pero me pregunto, si al igual que tu trabajo te estás asentando por lo que es práctico por sobre lo que te apasiona. La verdad es Santana, que eres rígida en la vida porque tienes miedo a alejarte del estrecho sendero en el que andas pero estás determinada a seguir en él incluso si eso te hace miserable, parcialmente porque eres condenadamente terca pero también porque tienes miedos e inseguridades sobre muchas cosas. ¿Quieres saber que pienso? Creo que nunca te permitiste el liberarte en toda tu vida y si continuas en esta no-existente forma de vida entonces nunca vas a alcanzar todo tu potencial o ser verdaderamente feliz**

Sientes como si ella acabase de golpearte con un martillo helado y aplastado todos tus órganos, el frio baja por tu espina dorsal y sientes con ganas de llorar o vomitar. Una de las dos. Sientes la sangre desaparecer de tu rostro y estás paralizada en silencio.

-**t-t-t-tu no tienes idea de lo que estás hablando -**argumentas acaloradamente mientras batallas por sentarte y alejarte tanto de ella como es posible aunque ella este bloqueando tu salida ligeramente.  
**  
****-Oh, pero sí que la tengo -**sonríe inclinando su cabeza- **Es solo mi opinión pero sospecho que hay verdad en ella, pero quiero decirte algo que quizás no sepas******

**-¿Q-Que? -**dices tragando.

**-Apuesto a que sientes que no tienes control u opinión en tu propia vida ¿verdad?**

_Carajo_

Asientes un poco tu cabeza

**-Necesito que sepas que si lo tienes**-dice mirándote fijamente para convencerte que está diciendo una verdad absoluta-** seguido veo personas desdichadas, esperando que algo o alguien cambie sus circunstancia como si una gigante causa externa de felicidad fuera a venir algún día para arreglar las cosas. La verdad es que raramente sucede, si es que sucede. Tú tienes control de tu propia vida y felicidad, tú eres tu propio destino. Tú puedes ir y conseguir un nuevo trabajo, buscar un pasamiento, hablar con nuevas personas y hacer algo por un cambio – aunque la idea te asuste, aun puedes fácilmente lograrlo y todas estas cosas agregaran cambios, cambios para bien. Tienes tanto control sobre tu vida ¿acaso no es eso algo alentador?**

Dejas salir un tembloroso suspiro y sientes el corazón un poco más ligero.  
**  
****-Tu vida ha sido confinado a este estrecho, desolado estado y si eres feliz con tu vida entonces bien por ti pero sé que no eres feliz y necesito que sepas que tú, y solo tú, estás en control de tu vida y como se desarrolla. No tienes por qué resignarte a situaciones infelices, puedes libertarte de ellas. Las consecuencias son desconocidas pero por favor no dejes que eso te impida tomar decisiones. Los cambios son las decisiones que harán y no pueden hacerte más desdichada de lo que ya te sientes, solo te queda ascender desde aquí Santana. Tienes tanto control, los humanos somos tan podemos pero rara vez nos damos cuenta. Recuerda eso**

Tu corazón está saltando mientras la miras, el último comentario suena muy verdadero porque tú no crees que ella sepa del poder que tiene sobre ti. Tú exhalas y sonríes despacio sintiendo que, de golpe, todo es posible.

**-Sé que puedes hacer todas estas cosas y alejarte del camino y los pensamientos negativos porque lo hiciste el día que viniste a verme por primera vez. Tu puedes hacerlo Santana, tu puedes lograr todo lo que quieras en esa vida -**dice sonriéndote y con sus ojos brillando.

Ríes un poco y exhalas de nuevo**- wow**

No puedes pensar en otra cosa que decir.

**-Así que..-**empieza Brittany con un tono más optimista-** vas a ir a hablar con Kurt cuando salgas y él va a darte el nombre de un bar de jazz que visita seguido y vas a ir una de noche, con suerte él estará ahí y disfrutarás de algo que te gusta ¿está bien?******

**-Sí **-asientes sonriendo.

Vaya, ahora te sientes algo mejor, quizás si hay cosas que puedas hacer diferentes. Muy en el fondo de tus pensamientos tu sabes que esta sensación desaparecerá en unas horas pero ahora estás sonriendo a esta hermosa mujer que te hace sentir indestructible. La mejor parte es que ella ni siquiera te dijo algo nuevo, solo apuntó a algo que debería ser obvio y que te hace preguntarte porque no piensas de la forma en que ella piensa.  
**  
****-Y recuerda la medicación ¿de acuerdo? -**dice señalándote.

Otra vez, lo único que puedes hacer es asentir.

Se levanta del sillón estirándose un poco y deja salir un- **Oh **-antes de arrodillarse en el suelo y es cuando te sientas cuando puedes entender lo que está haciendo.

Ella tiene tu zapato y lo sostiene por ti, tú la miras y sientes tu corazón golpear fuerte en tu pecho. Finalmente le das una temblorosa risa y sacudes tu cabeza, ella observa y sonríe mientras tí miras atontada en sus ojos y cuentas las pecas en su rostro notando como su rubio cabello parece volverse más rubio en las puntas. Tu estomago da una vuelta y estás, de nuevo, sonriendo como una idiota mientras deslizas tu pie en cada zapato que ella sostiene para ti antes de levantarse ambas.

_Ella es todo un caballero. O caballera. O Lo que sea_

Ambas están muy cerca, ella mira tus labios y tú no puedes evitar mirar los de ella. Ríes nerviosa y escondes un mechón de cabello tras tu oreja alejando tu mirada

Brittany exhala y puedes sentir su aliento a tu lado haciendo que todo tu cuerpo se ponga rígido, de pronto encuentras que incluso tragar es difícil.

_¿Por qué está tan condenadamente cerca?_

Brittany se inclina con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro- **¿puedo salir del modo de trabajo ahora? -**pregunta mirando alrededor, como si algún no-existente superior pudiese descubrirla provocando que una risa escape de tus labios y que tu corazón aletea como si le hubiesen nacido alas. Asientes pensando que ella no puede ser más tierna.

**-Disfruté mucho nuestro tiempo el fin de semana -**dice y jurarías que puedes ver sus mejillas teñirse de rojo. Ella observa el pequeño espacio entre tú y ella y empieza a girar un poco antes de subir la mirada- **en serio me gustó nuestra pelea -**agrega, algo tímidamente.

Tu ríes de nuevo pensando que quizás si pueda lograr ser más tierna de lo que ya es. Está hablando como si hubieran ido al cine y pasado un gran momento juntas simplemente haciendo algo normal.  
**  
****-Nunca pensé que un asalto físico podría ser divertido -**te burlas con una sonrisa.

**-La mayoría de la cosas físicas son divertidas -**dice suave y desinteresadamente.

Muerdes tu labio y contienes el aliento, de nuevo la sensación de querer escapar se arrastra por tu espina pero la pura alegría y placer de estar tan cerca de ella, hablando con ella, te hace quedarte. Y crees que otra vez está coqueteando contigo y no estas segura en que vayas a molestarte en señalar lo inapropiado que es porque crees que, de hecho, estás bien con ello. Bueno, al menos crees que podrías acostumbrarte.

**-Apuesto que sí -**escapa de tus labios con una sonrisa.

Tus ojos se agrandan y sus ojos lo hacen, un poco. No puedes creer lo que acabas de decir.

_¿Estás respondiendo a un coqueteo?_

_¿Con una mujer?_

Brittany ríe pero en seguida suspira como si no quisiera cambiar el rumbo de la conversación pero sabiendo que debe hacerlo-** recuérdame rentar un auto o algo la próxima vez, quiero llevar a Lucy conmigo, le encantara correr por los campos**

Tú le sonríes y piensas en como sus charlas simples logran afectarte tanto-** no, no rentes. Te podemos llevar, el perro seguro puede sentarse en la caja de la camioneta ¿verdad?**

Apenas lograste sobrevivir un fin de semana pero ya estás esperando por el posible siguiente.

Brittany hace un mohín y sus ojos vuelven a caer a tus labios brevemente antes de volver a subir hasta tus ojos**- no le podría hacer eso a la pobre Lucy pero gracias por la oferta -**dice sonriendo también.

Siempre sabes que lo que ella dice es verdad.

Te preguntas si siquiera es capaz de ser falsa.

**-Oh -**dice de pronto como se hubiese acordado de algo y se aleja hacia su escritorio. Tu suspiras ya extrañando su cercanía pero te adelantas y esperas junto a la puerta aunque odias tener que decirle adiós a ella.

**-Yo…ayer…te hice uno, como me pediste -**Brittany dice regresando a ti con una bolsa de plástico y tu frunces el ceño sin saber de qué demonios está hablando. Se ve tímida mientras saca un sweeter color crema, sosteniéndolo sobre su pecho y medio girando de lado a lado como si lo estuviera modelando para ti. Tú te ríes y colocas una mano sobre tu corazón

**-Britt -**suspiras mirando al sweeter que luce tan cómodo como el que ella tenía con excepción de que este no tiene un pato pero una lagartija verde sacando la lengua

Es demasiado tierna, tan tierna que literalmente no puedes aguantarlo.

-**M-me llamaste Britt? -**dice mirándote como si acabaras de decir la cosa más fascinante del mundo.

**-Oh, sí supongo que lo hice -**murmuras avergonzada porque no tienes idea de porque la llamaste así.

Brittany se ríe y luego te sonríe a ti, sus ojos gatunos ascienden sus lados en lo que es un verdadero gesto más grande de felicidad.

Ella aun te quita el aliento.

**-No, está bien. Me gusta -**dice despacio y mordiendo su labio como si estuviera deteniéndose de decir algo más. Tú quieres que diga lo que sea que quiera contigo.

**-No… no te gusta ¿verdad? Quiero decir, no vas a usarlo ni nada -**murmura. Se ve rechazada y con la nariz ligeramente fruncida y tú no quieres ver la desilusión en sus ojos. Jamás y esto te pega con un peso de 10 toneladas y ya no crees que todo sea posible. Solo quieres que ella siempre este sonriendo.

**-n-no -**dices rápidamente, sujetando la prenda de entre sus manos, tirándola apresuradamente sobre tu cabeza, bajándola por tu pecho y deslizando tus manos por las mangas-** Mira, la usaré. Me encanta -**dices rápido, casi sin aliento. Estás casi segura de que no combina con lo que estas usando, o nada en tu guardarropas pero lo usaras por ella. Además, es infinitamente cómodo.

Pero Brittany simplemente te observa con su rostro en blanco.

**¿Q-que?** -preguntas, ligeramente entrando en pánico-** ¿Lo rompí? **-dices mirando hacia abajo e inspeccionándolo pero Brittany pronto ríe incluso más suave esta vez y tu levantas la vista para verla sonriendo de nuevo.

**-No -**dice y pausa**- Es solo…te ves adorable -**dice tranquila.

Mierda. Prácticamente puedes sentir tu corazón latiendo en tu garganta.

**-Gracias -**murmuras y observas el suelo.

**-Realmente no me gustan los animales resbaladizos o cualquier animal verde pero creo que tu lagartija es también muy tierna**

**-Tú la hiciste -**dices devolviéndole la sonrisa.

**-Tú también eres como una lagartija Santana -**Brittany agrega como si acabara de decir la oración más normal del mundo y tú la miras y esperas una explicación mientras intentas no reírte.

Ella tiene que dejar de ser tan Brittany.

**-La cosa con las lagartijas -**dice suavemente, acercándose un paso hacia ti**- es que son adaptables, se encuentran en todos los continentes salvo la Antártica ¿Sabías eso?**

Sacudes la cabeza y observas maravillada a esta mujer.

**-Tú también eres adaptable Santana**

En serio, necesitas alejarte de ella ahora, antes de que hagas algo estúpido como abrazarla o algo mucho peor

**-Fue bueno verte de nuevo, Santana, ¿te veo el jueves?**

Tú asientes y giras para abrir la puerta, Brittany siguiéndote detrás de ti-** recuerda hablar con Kurt y el doctor -**dice antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación 47 justo sobre ti.

Tu simplemente miras la puerta y murmuras un-** lo haré -**y de hecho caminas hacia el escritorio de Kurt sintiendo algo abrumada y entumecida de nuevo**- yo eh, me dijo que hablara contigo -**preguntas sintiéndote algo desenfocada.

**-Oh, sí **-dice juntando sus manos en un aplauso-** este sábado voy a ver a mi amiga cantar en un club de jazz, es un lugar discreto pero ella está preparándose para Brodway, quiere calentar sus cuerdas vocales y creo que deberías venir, yo estaré ahí también -**dice dándote un pequeño pedazo de papel que observas tiene el nombre y dirección de un bar llamado-** la nota azul**  
**  
****-Será divertido -**agrega, sonriendo intentando darte ánimos  
**  
****-lo pensaré **-te detienes a media oración. Al carajo. No vas a hacer lo que normalmente haces**- No. Estaré ahí, definitivamente -**dices asintiendo a Kurt determinada.

**-Genial**

Quieres preguntar si Brittany estará ahí pero decides que eso no es importante, que debes hacer esto por ti y que Brittany tenía razón, todo es posible y que tienes mucho control sobre ello. Vas a hacerlo, las cosas van a cambiar.

En el elevador de regreso a la primera planta, te observas en el espejo. Te vas bastante estúpida en este sweeter tejido sobre tus ropas de trabajo pero no te importa una mierda, es muy suavecito y huele a Brittany.

Lo usarás todo el día y quizás de nuevo cuando haga frio.

Te ríes de ti misma al salir-** como una lagartija -**bufas.

Amas como te hace sentir y amas que pueda decir las cosas más extrañas pero que suenen como las cosas más dulces-** esta mujer me va a enloquecer -**Bueno, si esto es enloquecer entonces ya no quieres estar cuerda nunca más


	7. Wonderwall

**_"Wonderwall"_**

Prácticamente has estado usando este maldito sueter desde que te lo dio, pero ¿y qué? Hace frío afuera. Esto es Nueva York. Lo estuviste usando en el trabajo demasiadas veces y has estado recibiendo miradas extrañas de tus compañeros, pero las prefieres antes de las miradas pervertidas de algunos.

**-¿Qué estás pensando? -**una voz tranquila te llama, sacándote de tu nube de pensamientos.

Te ves a través de los ojos azules y se te dibuja una sonrisa-** Nada **-dices entre dientes.

Estás en la habitación 47 y Brittany ha estado haciendo un montón de preguntas hoy. Ella en realidad refuerza su positividad y te preguntas ¿cómo diablos lo hace? Te deprimiste ayer después de que llegara tan lejos el sentimiento que ella te hizo sentir el martes, pero ahora estás devuelta donde siempre y te sientes mal otra vez.

******-Me alegra ver que estás usando mi suéter, creo que te ves linda en él -**Brittany dice en voz baja y luego mira hacia otro lado como si no debería haber dicho eso.  
**  
****-Gracias **-respiras hondo y te sientes un poco más valiente, para agregar:**- Yo creo que tú te ves más linda en el tuyo**

Los ojos azules chocan otra vez con los tuyos, y puedes ver una halagada sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. Ella hace que tu corazón se acelere y tu estomago dé un giro, de una manera que nadie más lo hace.

**-Hoy quiero hablar sobre tu relación con Sam -**dice, casi como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo para volver a ser profesional.

Tu sonrisa se desvanece a medida que giras en tu asiento, incómoda- **Yo... la verdad no hay mucho de qué hablar **-intentas quitarle importancia encogiéndote de hombros despreocupadamente.  
**  
****-¿Que tan seguido ustedes tienen sexo? -**pregunta seria y profesional.

**-Yo ... eso no es ... eso no es asunto tuyo -**frunces el ceño y te cruzas de brazos frente a ella.  
_¿Qué mierda?.._

Brittany ríe suavemente, pero se percata de que estas realmente ofendida por la pregunta, y deja de reír. Se inclina un poco hacia adelante y te habla con más franqueza.**- Mira Santana, no hay nada que puedas decir que no he oído hablar a otras personas antes, me especializo en el sexo y la terapia de pareja, y, francamente, creo que en tu relación debemos abordar ese tema****  
**  
**-¿Por qué? -**pides molesta-** No hay nada malo con mi relación**

**-Entonces no te debe importar hablar de ella -**simplemente se encoge de hombros y se inclina hacia atrás.

Crees odiarla. bueno, no exactamente.

Te pones de mal humor y pones los ojos en blanco antes de encogerte en el sillón molesta**- Como sea, creo que han pasado unos 3 meses desde la última vez, estamos pasando por un período de sequía, supongo, pero no es gran cosa, es mi culpa, con mi estado de ánimo y la falta de sueño no me incitan a... ¿sabes lo que quiero decir?******

**-¿Qué es lo que te incita entonces? -**Brittany te pregunta a tus espaldas y su voz suena más suave y sus ojos parecen más ansiosos.

Tu tragas con dificultad, insegura de su pregunta**- no sé lo que quieres decir******

**-¿Te has mojado con él? **-pregunta y se muerde el labio inferior.

Abres un poco la boca y la miras fijamente.

**-Yo...eh...sí, por supuesto, es mi novio******

**-Pero, ¿cómo y cuándo te mojas? ¿Cuándo piensas en él te excitas? ¿Él te excita? ¿Lo miras fijamente y te encuentras tan extasiada por él, que sientes la necesidad de saltar sobre él y hacer el amor?**

Hay un ligero tono de desesperación en su voz y sientes un calor en tu entrepierna.

**-Bueno…n-no...quiero decir...no somos unos adolescentes de 16 años -**tartamudeas, y te frotas las manos nerviosa.

Tu corazón está latiendo aceleradamente y se te retorcía cada vez que ella decía la palabra excitar. ¿Crees que es realmente lo que generó que te mojes? porque se puedes sentir un charco en tu entrepierna con el calor que te produjo, tienes que correr al lavado para mojarte la cara, y sientes la necesidad de escapar de esa habitación ahora mismo.

**-Entonces no entiendo cómo es que él logra excitarte **-Brittany dice y se rasca la barbilla como si estuviera realmente confundida**- ¿Cuándo es exactamente lo que te genera que te mojes cuando hacen el amor?**

_Mierda_

**-Yo...bueno...cuando me toca******

**-¿Te toca dónde? **-pregunta rápidamente.

**-No lo sé -**empiezas a sentirte incómoda nuevamente y te encojes de hombros**-cuando me toca...allí...supongo…No eso es lo normal******

**-¿Sam tiene que estimular tu clítoris para que consigas excitarte? -**pregunta, totalmente sin vergüenza.  
**  
****-Yo..él…no es así, es sólo...no sé...**

_Ella está haciendo un problema mucho más grande de lo que es._

******-Interesante… -**dice y hace ruido con la boca al pensar, ella mira hacia la pared y golpea su barbilla mientras piensa-** Así que al pensar en Sam, o la idea de tener sexo con él no necesariamente te calienta, ¿sino más bien concretar el hecho en sí?**

_Wow_

De alguna manera te das cuenta que tiene razón**- supongo -**contestas antes de encogerte de hombros**- Pero la gente pierde su deseo sexual cuando tienen una relación de tanto tiempo, ¿no? Quiero decir que pasa todo el tiempo, no es que Sam me da asco, no tengo idea a qué punto estás tratando de llegar -**le dices a la defensiva.

Ella inclina la cabeza y te mira como si no tuviera idea de lo que estás hablando. Es probable que tú tampoco lo tengas.

**-¿Y nunca has tenido relaciones sexuales con otros hombres?**  
No te gusta el énfasis que puso en la palabra hombre. No te gustó ni un poco.

**-No, tuve una aventura de una noche con un chico en la universidad, pero no cuenta porque estaba totalmente borracha y calientes como el infierno, así que sí, Sam es con el único que estuve. Nos enamoramos en la escuela secundaria, tuve la suerte de conocerlo a tan temprana edad -**dices con cautela.

Te sientes tan incómoda, y no sabes por qué. Tú estás pensando en cosas que nunca pensaste, antes de que ella te las planteara, y no ves con qué fin.

**-Creo que mi punto es que -**Brittany suspira y cruza las piernas-** Eso es triste, que estés en una relación, en la que la sola idea de pensar en tu otra mitad no te excite******

**-Eso no es lo que dije -**le discutes molesta.

**-Es más o menos lo mismo -**Brittany se encoge de hombros con indiferencia**-Eres joven y estás por casarte, esto se supone que es la luna de miel de la relación, ¿verdad? Sam te ha hecho mojar cuando te toca, pero la verdad es que el clítoris es una de las piezas más sensibles del cuerpo de una mujer, al estimularlo está obligado a humedecer esa zona... Es interesante, ¿nunca has estado tan excitada por alguien qué solo al pensar en esa persona y te has mojado?**

Su voz es baja y hay un ligero temblor en el extremo.

_Mierda. Mierda .Mierdaaa_

Tu corazón late y tus ojos se abren, porque piensas de nuevo en tu fin de semana en el rancho de los Evans y Brittany te hizo sentir de esa manera, dos veces.

**-N-n-no, nunca -**mientes de todas formas.

_Mierda. ¿Qué está pasando?._

**-Mmm, curioso -**Brittany entrecierra los ojos como si no te creyera. Joder. No puedes mirarla de frente-** Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que, necesitas diferenciar entre, alguien que te excite y de alguien que simplemente te prenda como un radio******

**-Yo no soy una maldita aspiradora para que me prendan -**te burlas y ruedas tus ojos.

Ella se ríe y no puedes evitar sonreír un poco y reír junto con ella.

**-¿Habías tenido un orgasmo anteriormente? -**pregunta, juntando las manos y mirándote con gran interés.

Le devuelves la mirada, ¿no todos los que han tenido relaciones sexuales ya tuvieron uno?-** Por supuesto -**dices sin pensarlo.

**-¿Nunca fingiste uno? -**Brittany pregunta y te sonríe.

_Mierda. A la mierda con todo esto, ella acaba de burlarse de ti._

**-Yo...bueno...a veces Sam termina antes, y yo no estoy muy...ya sabes... llegamos hasta ahí...joder con esto **-sientes que se burla y pones los ojos en ella. Se sacude la cabeza y ella se ríe y tú estomago pega un salto.

Estás enojada con ella. Levantas una mano para hacerla callar.****

**-Mira, ¿honestamente? debo aceptar que no tengo orgasmos todas las veces -**dices francamente-** pero si lo hacía antes y sí, hoy en día se siente más como una tarea, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que nos vamos a casar, y tampoco cambia el hecho que lo amo, ¿de acuerdo? -**dices sin bacilar.

Su rostro se ve abatido y las dos forman un silencio.

_Mierda esto es incómodo_

**-No tengo ninguna duda de que amas Sam -**Brittany dice en voz baja-** Pero, ¿estás enamorada de él? Porque si estuvieras enamorada de él, entonces no entiendo cómo pueden dejar de sentir con todos los elementos mentales, emocionales y físicas de una relación. Con eso sería mucho más fácil**

Resoplas. ¿Cómo mucho más fácil?

**-No me entiendes -**añade sonriendo.

**-¿Hay alguna diferencia?**

**-¿Estar enamorada y amar a alguien? Sí, por supuesto -**dice y asiente con la cabeza para dar énfasis-** Por favor, se honesta contigo misma Santana, nada que digas aquí sale de este cuarto, nadie debería mentirme en este cuarto, especialmente tú**

Tú corazón comienza a golpear contra la caja torácica y te siente mareada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

_Especialmente tú_

¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Es diferente con sus otros pacientes? ¿Eres especial para ella? Tu esperas eso, realmente lo deseas.

Sacudes la cabeza para deshacerte de esos pensamientos ridículos-** yo amo a Sam, es divertido, siempre ha estado ahí para mí, y es simplemente impresionante y…******

**-Deja de desviar el tema Santana **-Brittany te interumpe-** ¿estás enamorada de él?**

Tragas con dificultad y sientes una presión contra el cerebro. Estás tratando de encontrar una respuesta, pero no sabes cuál es.

**-Creo que lo estuve...alguna vez -**murmuras tus pensamientos, e inconscientes lo dijiste en voz alta**- Creo que sí, pero no estoy segura... lo amo aunque…-**agregas sólo para que quede claro.

Brittany mira el reloj en su muñeca**- Bueno, hemos estado charlando durante casi dos horas**

_Mierda. El tiempo que vuela_

******-Está bien, le dije a mi jefe que tenía un dolor de cabeza y me iba a casa a almorzar, empecé a tener dolor de cabeza de todos modos, así que no es necesariamente una mentira -**le regalas una sonrisa.

**-Me ofrecería a darte un masaje de cabeza pero eso sería tocarte y sé lo sensible que eres -** ella sonríe contigo.

Ella se está burlando de ti. Y tu sonríes igualmente y no entiendes como logra cautivarte de todos modos.  
_  
Siempre lo hace._

**-Bueno, yo creo que la próxima semana debemos trabajar en algunos detalles de tu vida sexual y las formas de mejorarla, pero primero lo más importante es que vuelvas a dormir con normalidad, ¿Has hablado con el doctor?**

**-Tengo una cita la próxima semana -**le informas.

¿Ella quiere hablar de cosas específicas de sexo? y piensas que ya lo habían hecho.

******-OK bueno, así que una vez que tomes la medicación, en una semanas el sueño mejorará y esperemos que tu estado de ánimo también -**te sonríe**- Bueno, yo creo que deberíamos dejarlo hasta aquí por hoy, te he estado taladrando suficiente**

_Dios. Ella es tan linda_

Una vez que las dos están en la puerta de la habitación 47 le sonríes y no quieres decir adiós, pero sabes que estás siendo estúpida. ¡Tienes que preguntarle lo que te ha estado molestando desde el martes!

**-El sábado Kurt me invitó a "The Blue Note" al ver a su amiga cantar o algo así, ¿vas a ir? -**preguntas sin hacerte esperar.

_Wow. Ni siquiera te molestaste en ocultar tu desesperación, ella debe pensar que eres patética_

Brittany se ríe un poco y mira hacia el suelo, con las yemas de los dedos tocando la manija de la puerta.

**-Puede ser que vaya, no sé, a menos que tu no quieras que vaya -**pregunta y se puede decir que está poniendo primero sus necesidades antes de la suya. Tu sabes que ella quiere ir pero que te está permitiendo que elijas, ya que eso era algo para ti.

**-Yo quiero que estés ahí -**exhalas como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

**-Oh, Ok -**Brittany asiente con la cabeza y se ve un poco más cómoda con tu respuesta-** Creo que voy a tratar de ver la actuación de Rachel******

**-¿R-Rachel?-**le preguntas.

Eres curiosa. ¿Quieres saber todo sobre ella, estás envidiosa de la gente que pasa tiempo con ella y que ni siquiera conoces?

**-Una amiga mía y de Kurt -**sonríe amablemente, pero no entra en detalles.

¿Supones que no te has ganado el derecho a saber de esas cosas todavía. Esperas que un día seas su amiga, a la cual los demás le tengan envidia.

**-Adiós Santana -**dice ella y cierra la puerta en tu cara.

Te ríes un poco y te preguntas, por qué una persona tan buena como ella tiene la costumbre de cerrar la puerta en la cara de las personas. O tal vez sólo lo hace contigo.

Le das una pequeña despedida con la mano a la puerta de todos modos.

**-Adiós Britt**

La noche del sábado consideras mentirle a Sam acerca de dónde vas, porque te sientes culpable por alguna razón. Entonces te das cuenta de que estás siendo tonta y no tienes nada sobre lo que sentirte culpable. Técnicamente.

**-¿Así que, vas a ver a una extraña cantar? -** Sam te pregunta confundido.  
**  
****-Sí, quiero decir Brittany piensa que será bueno para mí y bueno creo que ella estará allí, así que no te preocupes por mí -**le sonríes sacando la cabeza al pasillo y abriendo la puerta del dormitorio.

Te compruebas una vez más a ti misma en el espejo. Has optado por unos jeans grises, zapatos negros con tacón y un top blanco simple. Te ves elegante pero no demasiado casual. Tú calculas que ese lugar será elegante, pero si no es así, al menos, has llegado a un punto medio. Tal vez deberías haber optado por un vestido.

**-Bien, supongo, que voy a invitar a los chicos para jugar vídeos juegos en la noche -**Sam se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

**-Eso sí, no dejen bolsas de comida por todo el maldito apartamento esta vez -**le sonríes a él.

Él envuelve sus brazos alrededor de tu cintura y te va a besar, pero parpadeas y apartas la cara.

**-¿Qué pasa?******

**-Yo -**dudas. No tienes ni puta idea de por qué lo esquivaste. Sam te ha besado millones de veces antes-** tengo brillo labial y no quiero que lo arruines con tu gran bocota **-le sonríes nerviosa, esperando que no piense que estás actuando raro.

Porque lo estás

**-Bien **-sonríe y pone los ojos en blanco-** diviértete **-dice y te da una palmada juguetona en el culo a la salida.

Te ríes y te despides agitando tu mano al salir del edificio.

Estás aliviada, pero de nuevo los nervios se apoderan de ti, realmente quieres es que Brittany estuviera allí, pero ya no estás tan segura. No sabes por cual motivo en el taxi no puede dejar de pensar en ella. Eso es todo lo que has estado haciendo recientemente y está empezando a afectar a todo en tu vida.

Entras en el Blue Note y es realmente impresionante, no es tan elegante como lo imaginabas pero es acogedor y discreto.

Kurt viene corriendo hacia ti desde el bar y le está sosteniendo la mano a otro hombre, que ha sido arrastrado a lo largo del lugar.

**-Hey Santana, me alegra que vinieras **-él sonríe.

Respiras un poco, estás contenta de haber ido. Kurt agarra tu brazo y te arrastra a la barra, las luces son tenues, puedes ver como el flash de las luces de neón rebotan en la barra, es realmente bonito.

**-Santana él es Blaine -**dice Kurt, apuntando al hombre a su lado.

**-Hola **-lo saludas algo tímida.

Está vestido raro, tiene un chaleco gris con una camisa de color rojo y un moño rojo brillante en el cuello, parece un payaso solo le falta el maquillaje, y definitivamente este tipo tiene demasiado gel en el pelo.

Te muerdes la lengua cuando lo notas.

Es necesario que no seas una imbécil, al menos esta noche.

**-¿Qué quieres tomar? -**Kurt te pregunta.

**-¡Oh, no, está bien voy a pagar**

**-No, no -**dice Kurt sonriendo y levantando una mano-** Un caballero siempre le paga a una dama su copa, aunque sea gay****  
**  
Te ríes un poco y logras relajarte más-** Claro que sí, voy a tomar un whisky en las rocas******

**-Ya has oído a la dama -**Kurt le dice al cantinero.

**-Iré a reservarnos una mesa en la parte de adelante, para tener mejor vista en la actuación de Rachel, ¿de acuerdo? **-Dice Blaine y Kurt asiente con la mirada.

Blaine ha ido a buscar una mesa con un trago en la mano. Te giras en tus tobillos para hablar con Kurt, deseas saber más sobre él, porque él ha sido muy amable contigo cuando ni siquiera te conoce.

**-Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que están juntos? -**le sonríes.  
**  
****-Ah -**Kurt golpea su nariz-** eso sería dar mucha información******

**-Es guapo, tienes suerte -**lo felicitas.

Realmente crees que podría ser atractivo si sólo cambias su manera de vestir, y tal vez incluso arrancado esas cejas gruesas.

**-Gracias, eh... mira Santana, ¿puedo ser franco contigo? -**pregunta Kurt y te alcanza tu bebida deslizándola por la barra.

Asientes y te preguntas de qué quiere hablar. Te toma un sorbo y sientes que te quema la parte posterior de la garganta. Realmente necesitabas esto.  
**  
****-Yo sólo voy a ir directamente al grano, ¿de acuerdo? Pareces una buena persona, de verdad, pero yo he estado trabajando con Britt durante años y, francamente, me preocupa******

**-¿Por qué? -**dices de pronto, con el ceño fruncido.  
**  
****-Ella nunca… Bueno, mira, lo que quiero decir, ella puede tener métodos poco convencionales pero ella nunca ha sido poco profesional con un cliente, en todos mis años de conocerla**

Te ahogas un poco con tu bebida y lo miras.

**-Pero la manera que actúa contigo durante estas últimas dos semanas… Técnicamente no deberían estarse viendo fuera de su trabajo, no sé por qué y como he dicho que pareces una buena persona, pero claramente ella te ha tomado un cariño a ti, y no quiero que Brittany salga lastimada, ¿entiendes?**

Woow. Para alguien tan pequeño y de voz aguda, sabe cómo ir directo al grano. Este chico de te recuerda a ti misma.

**-Yo nunca le haría daño a Brittany **-dices con firmeza, completamente enojada**-Yo no sabría cómo**

Kurt te mira a los ojos, luego sonríe un poco**- Te creo, pero yo digo que si quieres ser su amiga, tal vez deberías buscar otra consejera, o si tú quieres que sea tu consejera, debes tener otra amiga**

Bueno, joder. Te sientes triste, ¿no puedes tener ambas cosas?, si no le estás haciendo daño a nadie.

**-¿No puede ser ambas cosas? Quiero decir, ella ahora tiene conexiones con mi familia de todos modos, nos veremos igualmente**

Kurt aspira una bocanada de aire y se encoge-** Yo no sé, es muy inadecuado, en mi opinión, es poco profesional**

_Mierda. Venir aquí fue una mala idea._

**-Hey, hola preciosa -**dice en voz baja desde atrás y yendo en frente tuyo.

**-Yo...uh...hola..-**tartamudeas.

Mierda. Brittany está de pie delante de ti, y ella lleva un vestido plateado con brillos que sólo le llega a los muslos, y tú estás mirando sus piernas. Su cabello caído y ondulado, y sus mejillas rosadas. Ella se ve hermosa

Los pulmones de repente no te funcionan.

**-Britt, hemos hablado de esto -**Kurt dice en manera de regaño y apunta a los brazos de Brittany.

Intentas con fuerza apartar tus ojos lejos de toda su belleza, y te das cuenta que ella está usando calentadores de piernas grises, en sus brazos. Te ríes entre dientes y puedes sentir como tus mejillas toman cierto rubor.

_Por supuesto_

**-¿Qué? -**Brittany arruga la nariz y se ve confundida.

Quieres que ella deje de ser tan adorable. Todos tus sentimientos serían mucho más fáciles de tratar si no fuera tan tierna.

_Y sexy_

Maldita sea, esas piernas. Tú debes estar mirándola como idiota, porque escuchas a Brittany reír y cuando la miras, ella pestañea rápidamente.

_Mierda. Esta va a ser una larga noche._  
**  
****-Mira, Kurt -** le sonríe a él-** no es mi culpa que los brazos seas discriminados, OK? Venía en camino, pero mis brazos estaban congelados, ¿por qué las piernas pueden conseguir todos las prendas de vestir para mantener el calor? ¿Qué pasa con las otras extremidades?**

**-Brittany **-Kurt suspira con impaciencia-** a los brazos no se los discrimina, tenemos algo llamado mangas, ¿recuerdas?**

**-Como sea -**Brittany se encoge de hombros y mira hacia otro lado para finalizar el debate.

_Ella es tan tierna que sientes la necesidad de abrazarla o besarla ¿Besarla? Mierda._

En su lugar acabas de tomar otra copa.

Brittany pide un whisky en las rocas también, y te preguntas si es signo de que están destinadas a ser amigas para siempre.

Pides otra copa antes de que caminen en dirección a una mesa alta con taburetes, que tiene una perfecta vista del pequeño escenario. Brittany tenía razón cuando dijo que era de bajo perfil. Ves a la banda en el escenario todos organizados y listos, Violines, violonchelos, y bajistas... te sientes como en casa

Te puedes ver fácilmente trabajando aquí. Sería tu trabajo ideal.

Excepto que nunca has cantado delante de gente. Eres patética realmente. Esto realmente es sólo un sueño, y no es algo de lo que eres capaz. Kurt se sienta junto a Blaine y Brittany arrastra su taburete hasta quedar cerca de ti.

**-Así que -** dices y tomas otro sorbo, deseosa de entablar una conversación. ¡Tienes que olvidar todo lo que dijo Kurt!. Te encanta, te atrae demasiado Brittany ¿quién carajo le importa lo que es profesional?**- ¿Tu amiga Rachel? -**le preguntas. No estás segura de qué es exactamente lo que estas preguntando, pero ya lo hiciste.

**-¿eh? -**Brittany modula su voz para la elaboración y te sonríe lentamente.

Hay un brillo en sus ojos azules, y te preguntas si esta mujer Rachel alguna vez fue más que una amiga. No sabes muy bien la sexualidad de Brittany, pero a juzgar por su apertura y sus comentarios, vas adivinando que ella es bisexual.

Tú no tienes nada en contra de los homosexuales o bisexuales, nunca conociste muchos de ellos y no eres uno de ellos

Quiero decir, tu sabes ¿verdad? Eres una adulta.

Mierda. No quieres saber, no quieres pensar en Brittany, de esa forma con nadie. Ella es demasiado especial para ser contaminada. Esperas que esté soltera y viva feliz con su perro. No quieres que nadie la toque. Especialmente Teddy.

**-¿Qué canción va a cantar ella? -**preguntas.

**-Oh -**Brittany abre la boca y sonríe emocionada-** De hecho va a interpretar una versión en blues de una canción de rock llamada Wonderwall, es de un grupo británico llamado Oasis, ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de él?******

**-Creo que sí -**que asientes.

**-Ella tiene un concierto en otro lugar, después de esto, así que no vamos a poder ir a los camerinos a saludar por desgracia -**y ella pone mala cara-** pero está bien, las voy a presentar la próxima vez****  
**  
¿La próxima vez? ¿Va a haber una próxima vez?

Tu esperas que sí 

**-A ella le gusta interpretar canciones y darle su toque personal**

Asientes de nuevo y tomas otro trago. De verdad quieres que ella deje de hablar de esta mujer Rachel-** Te ves hermosa -** admites en voz baja.

_Bueno. Mierda, esa es una manera de cambiar de tema._

**-Oh -**Brittany suspira y envuelve sus dedos alrededor de su copa y la comienza a girar sobre la mesa-** Gracias, tú también...pero normalmente siempre lo estás -** se encoge de hombros.

Sientes que la sangre llega a tus mejillas y te ríes un poco apartando la mirada con timidez.

Crees que ella está haciendo lo mismo

Las luces se atenúan más y una pequeña mujer morena de cabello y una nariz grande camina al el escenario y todo el mundo está aplaudiendo. Empiezas a aplaudir junto con ellos. Ella es bonita, pero de una manera muy alternativa, está luciendo un vestido negro largo y le sonríe a la audiencia. Es pequeña y tímida mirándola bien.

Dios, tal vez esto va a ser un desastre. Ella realmente no se parece a alguien que debería estar en el escenario.

La música empieza a sonar, y te parece una melodía familiar. Todo es tranquilo y emocionante al mismo tiempo.

Rachel abre la boca y todos tus pensamientos abandonan tu cerebro.  
_"Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do, about you now"_

Mierda. Es como si fuera una persona diferente cuando está cantando, está tan llena de confianza y hace contacto visual con cada persona en la habitación, transmitiendo lo que siente. Se puede decir que ella tiene una voz potente y tiene un gran control de ella también.

_"Back beat, the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now"_

Tus ojos parpadean al lado y jadeas un poco cuando notas que los ojos azules brillantes de Brittany te están mirando y en ese momento sientes que tu corazón realmente se detiene. Siente que tu corazón siente con emoción las letras juegan en tu cabeza. Ella está mirando directamente a tu alma. Tu corazón late con fuerza.

Tienes un nudo en la garganta que intentas tragar. Ella te está asustando otra vez y te encanta. Como dice la canción, realmente no crees que nadie sienta lo que sientes por ella. Especialmente en estos momentos.

_"And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I  
Would like to say to you but I don't know how"_

Te muerdes los labios, la garganta la sientes seca y te sientes como si estuvieras cayendo por el suelo. Realmente no sabes cómo decirle a ella, lo que realmente le quieres decir. Tienes demasiado miedo. Ves como los finos labios de Brittany forman una sonrisa reconfortante.

_"Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all, you're my wonderwall"_

Después de la canción Rachel se inclina, y todo el mundo está de pie aplaudiendo. Te sientes impresionada por todo. La emoción en su voz, y también la emoción en los ojos azules de una cierta rubia que te sigue mirando.

Rachel dice algunas cosas, pero en realidad no estás escuchando, le vuelves a dar otro sorbo de tu bebida, obligándote a ti misma a no mirar a Brittany. ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo? ¿Por qué tu corazón pesa tanto?

Rachel deja el escenario y la banda comienza a tocar una serie lenta de jazz, la melancolía. Las luces iluminan un poco.

Brittany corre su taburete por lo que está golpeando su pierna derecha contra la tuya**- Rachel es genial, ¿verdad? -**te dice a través de la música, inclinándose y poniendo una mano sobre tu hombro.

Te endureces ante en su toque.

Tus ojos se mueven hacia un lado y puedes oler su champú sabor canela, y el dulce olor del alcohol en su respiración. Y a su vez su atención está de nuevo en la banda que sigue tocando un número decisivo de blues.

**-Sí -** te las arreglas para decir de nuevo-** Ella realmente lo es**

**-Me alegro de que estés disfrutando -**Brittany dice y se inclina lejos de ti, tomando otro sorbo de su bebida.

Ahora puedes respirar un poco más tranquila, pero solo un poco, ya que todavía está justo a tu lado y puedes sentir la tensión persistente entre sus cuerpos. Es casi suficiente física para sentirlo en el aire.

En el transcurso de un minuto Brittany cambio al menos diez veces de posición. Ahora el ángulo te ofrece una gran vista de las piernas de la rubia, te la quedas mirando por debajo de la mesa en forma perfecta. Puedes sentir los ojos de Brittany en ti, pero ni siquiera sabes si te importa, tus ojos la recorren por toda sus piernas y hasta llegar a sus tacones de color plata. Tal vez estás siendo evidente. Sales de ese trance y miras hacia el escenario, y tratas de perderte en el sonido de la música.

Funciona por un tiempo mientras escuchas a Blaine y Kurt que hablan de los musicales, algo de lo cual realmente no sabes nada. De repente sientes que algo toca a un lado de tu pierna. Piensas que Brittany tal vez sólo te tocó accidentalmente debajo de la mesa, así que te acomodas dejando más espacio entre ambas.

Tu corazón da un vuelco cuando el contacto sigue.

Se oye una leve risita de Brittany, que era tan tranquila, que te preguntas si solo lo imaginaste en tu cabeza.

Mantienes tus ojos hacia el frente y no mueves un músculo, pero no se puede, es muy difícil, estás demasiado distraída por la acción por debajo de tus rodillas. Te inclinas un poco hacia atrás y dejas que tus ojos miren por debajo de la mesa.

Miras atónita, tu corazón está latiendo eufóricamente al ver como el pie de Brittany se desliza fuera del zapato y acaricia tu tobillo.

_Mierda._

Casi puedes sentir la sonrisa de Brittany quemar a un lado de tu cara. Un latido familiar comienza a molestarte débilmente entre tus muslos y te mueves en tu asiento con la esperanza de que va a desaparecer.

Brittany desliza el revés de sus dedos alrededor de tu tobillo lentamente, y luego tantea tu pierna por debajo de tus pantalones. Tu respiración se acelera mientras recorre con el pie sensualmente de arriba hacia abajo de la pantorrilla, y que le pone un suave movimiento de balanceo.  
_  
Mierda._

Un suspiro escapa de tus labios y tus mejillas arden de vergüenza. Ella te hipnotiza.

Corres el riesgo de que otra mirada hacia abajo pueda atormentarte a ti y a tu estómago el cual gira sin control cuando, ves hacia abajo de la mesa, la imagen del pie de Brittany aparecer y desaparecer luego debajo de tus pantalones, esa imagen quema en tu mente.

**-Mierda -**hablas entre dientes para ti mismo y tratar de tomar tu bebida, pero la mano te tiembla, haciendo que los cubitos de hielo se golpeen con el interior del vidrio. Sientes como el alcohol golpea la parte trasera de tu garganta, para luego se desliza hacia abajo y te quema en el estómago inferior. Crees que acaba de añadir leña al fuego porque el maldito golpeteo entre tus muslos simplemente se hizo más intenso.

El tempo de la música sigue siendo la misma y sientes como Brittany con el pie levanta un poco tu pantalón para abrirse camino hasta tu rodilla, dejando una sensación de cosquilleo ardiente debajo de la piel, que te llega hasta la espalda. Sientes como cada repiqueteo del violonchelo en el escenario, vibra entre tus piernas y en tu corazón.

Puedes sentir que tu ropa interior se vuelve caliente y pegajosa como las agrupaciones de excitación entre los muslos. No puedes creer lo fácil que ha hecho esto. Miras hacia abajo a los vaivenes del muslo tonificado de ella y te sientes aún más excitada, al ver la larga pierna de Brittany que te está tocando, que está haciendo esto por ti. Para torturarte tal vez, pero no obstante para ti. No hay manera de que te hayas imaginando anteriormente todo lo que pasa entre ustedes ahora.

Juras que no puedes respirar

Brittany se inclina hacia ti y sientes que su suave pelo cosquillea tu hombro**-¿Quieres que me detenga? -**respira tranquilamente en tu oído.

Tu boca cae abierta, pero literalmente no sale nada.

Ella todavía acaricia tu pierna y puedes sentir su respiración casi tan fuerte como la tuya.

Lames tus labios mientras tu garganta se ha secado e intentas hablar de nuevo, pero, literalmente, nada sale de tu boca. A la mierda todo.

Estás tan avergonzada.

Se ríe en tu oreja y su risa revolotea alrededor de tu lóbulo, el estómago se te voltea de nuevo.

_Ella está riéndose de ti. Una vez más._

Ella toma tu silencio como una respuesta y continúa frotando el pie arriba y abajo de la pantorrilla.

**-Espero que ahora te das cuenta -** te dice en voz baja al oído.

No puedes creer que ella está tratando de tener una conversación contigo en este momento, ya que no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea, que tu pierna ya la sientes adormecida y la forma en que tus entrañas se retuercen en su toque.

Realmente piensas que estás a punto de arder.

**-¿Darme cuenta de qué? -**exhalas. Mierda. Eso salió con una voz más ronca de lo previsto. Te tomas otro trago para distraer a tus manos. Podrías terminar haciendo algo estúpido con ellas, como tocarla.

_Por supuesto._

**-La diferencia entre alguien que te excite y no simplemente que te prendan como un radio -**dice antes de que sus piernas se retraigan y de repente se pone de pie.

Parpadeas un par de veces y te das cuenta de que las luces no son tan bajas y que la banda ha dejado de tocar. No sabes si estás decepcionada o aliviada.  
**  
****-Perdón chicos, tengo que ir al baño -**Brittany dice a la mesa y ella se aleja como si nada.

No es justo. Ella no puede seguir haciendo esto.

Te pones de pie y las piernas te tambalean.

_Mierda._

**-¿Estás bien Santana?-**Kurt sonríe con preocupación en sus ojos.

**-Uh...sí…-**usted musita**- Creo que las bebidas fueron directamente a mi cabeza **-te ríes un poco nerviosa.  
Ni siquiera te dice nada, cuando pones un pie delante del otro para tratar de caminar en línea recta hacia los baños. Empiezas a das respiraciones largas y pausadamente, es lo que realmente necesitas para refrescarse. Seguir a Brittany probablemente no sea una buena idea, pero tienes que hablar con ella.

Abres la puerta del baño de mujeres y miras alrededor. Brittany está allí en el fregadero de espaldas a ti, se está lavando las manos. Cierras la puerta con cuidado detrás de ti y miras alrededor para asegurarte de que están solas.

**-Necesito que pares -**dices con voz temblorosa.

Te sientes estúpida porque sientes ganas de llorar. No sabes porque estas más molesta, por el hecho de que ella te tocó así o el hecho de que ella ya no puede tocarte así.

Brittany cierra el grifo y se seca las mano con una toalla de papel-** Lo sé -**suspira con tristeza y baja sus hombros.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los tuyos en el espejo.

No esperabas esa respuesta por alguna razón.

**-Te he estado mintiendo Santana, y siendo honesta también a mí misma -**dice en voz baja y se vuelve a mirarte.

La mezcla de sus brillantes ojos azules y su vestido de plata en este punto de vista es simplemente impresionante.

Das un paso adelante más cerca y ella se recuesta contra el fregadero.

**-Sé que te dije la semana pasada que fuera de la habitación 47 era tu amiga. Pero, legal, ética y moralmente, no es verdad. Eres mi paciente y es lo primero antes que todo, o casi, quiero decir... Ni siquiera debería ser tu amiga, yo nunca he hecho nada como esto antes -**suelta y sus ojos caen mirando al piso, sintiéndose avergonzada y triste.

Tu corazón brinca y lo sientes más pesado, ya que no quieres verla triste, o peor aún, ser la causa de su tristeza.  
**  
****-Pero yo no estoy jugando contigo -**respira y sigue mirando el suelo de baldosas-** Supongo que es porque me gustas mucho**

_Mierda._

**-Es extraño, porque me enojo si me entero de otros consejeros que hacen este tipo de cosas, sin embargo, yo siento lo mismo. No soy profesional contigo, cuando estoy contigo me olvido de mí misma**  
Sus ojos azules parpadean y miran a otro lado de ti con tristeza. Estás perdida en la profundidad enigmática de ellos.

Mierda. ¿Crees que en realidad estás teniendo sentimientos por esta mujer y no tienes ni idea de qué hacer al respecto. Si aún quieres hacer algo al respecto?

¿Por lo menos quieres dejarlo?

No sabes qué hacer o decir, pero estás caminando hacia adelante de todos modos, los talones golpeando contra el suelo hasta que estas justo en frente de ella.

No puedes creer que le gustes.

¿Por qué alguien tan perfecta como ella, tiene interés en una persona tan jodida como tú?

**-¿Alguna vez fuiste amiga de uno de tus pacientes? -**le preguntas y ella te mira de nuevo sin esperarse esa pregunta. Ella se inclina lo más lejos de ti en el fregadero como puede y consideras tomar un paso más cerca para cerrar la brecha, pero tus pies permanecen pegados al suelo. El golpeteo entre las piernas parece haber disminuido y ahora es sólo un golpe lento, como los latidos del corazón, en lo profundo de tu cuerpo y el alma como si estuviera esperando algo. Alguien.

Brittany niega con la cabeza en silencio.  
**  
****-¿Alguna vez has tenido una relación con alguno de tus pacientes?**

Ella niega con la cabeza y se ve culpa en sus ojos.

Se te seca la garganta porque de repente te siente más pequeña**- ¿Alguna vez has coqueteado con tus pacientes?**

Brittany te mira fijamente y sus ojos caen en tus labios de una manera que la has visto hacer antes. Ella niega con la cabeza**- solo contigo -**admite en voz baja.

Jesucristo.

Brittany suspira y te toma con su mano, ves cómo sus delgados dedos se envuelven alrededor de tu muñeca. Su mano todavía se siente cálida y húmeda por el agua de la llave y tú quieres que te toque en todas partes con su mano.

Tal vez no en todas partes, y de nuevo no estás aún segura de nada.

**-Te voy a dar la información de un colega mío, si deseas transferirte a otro consejero, pero espero que no, porque yo siento que te puedo ayudar Santana, a pesar de mis sentimientos por ti**

**-Brittany no estoy... no...no puedo... Sam...-** tartamudeas patéticamente como si sintieras que las paredes colapsaran arriba tuyo cuando aceptó sus sentimientos por ti. No crees que alguna vez te hayas sentido tan maravillosamente triste en toda tu vida.

**-Y para que lo sepas -**dice ella, aún más tranquila, tienes que inclinarte un poco, ella cruza sus ojos con los tuyos-** No voy a iniciar nada entre nosotras, pero no a causa de mi trabajo, sino porque estás en una relación, seria**

Ella te suelta la muñeca y te desliza la mano por el brazo y la cintura mientras se aleja hacia la puerta.

Te estremeces y cierras los ojos.

No sabes qué hacer.

**-¿Te digo la verdad? -**su voz flota desde la puerta y te das la vuelta para mirarla. Los ojos de Brittany se ven un poco más oscuro. Se muerde el labio inferior y te mira con timidez**- Si fueras tú la que iniciara algo, creo que no sería capaz de detenerme**

Asientes sin decirle nada a ella, y sientes como remolinos de euforia en la boca del estómago.

**-Simplemente digo -**se encoge de hombros y te da una simple sonrisa.

**-¿Sabes que puedo lograr que te investiguen y posiblemente puedas perder tu trabajo? -**le preguntas, sintiéndote triste y dibujando una sonrisa en tus labios.

No tienes ninguna intención de hacerlo, pero quieres y deseas ver su reacción.

Sonríe un poco más y luego inclina la cabeza mirándote pensativa-** Las dos sabemos que nunca harías eso Santana**

Antes de que puedas decir algo se va.

Por supuesto que sabía que estabas mintiendo. Ella lo sabe todo.

Ella te deja sola en el baño y te inclinas hacia atrás en el fregadero, agarrándote ambos lados con las manos. Miras hacia el techo y dejas escapar un suspiro gigante. Intentas relajar tu respiración, pero se siente por todo el lugar.

Ella dejó la pelota en la cancha y es tan injusto.

En realidad crees que es diabólicamente inteligente.

Probablemente la persona más inteligente que conoces, que ya es decir algo porque conoces a Quinn Fabray y eso te recuerda, que esta es toda su jodida culpa y tienes que contarle todo.

Te pasas el resto de la noche en el bar hablando con Kurt y bebes más de lo debido. Brittany habla sobre todo con Blaine, pero parece extrañamente apagada. Deseas que las cosas sean diferentes. Hay tantas cosas que quieres decirle, pero no sabes cómo.

Brittany se acerca a ti y ligeramente deja huellas alrededor de tu codo con sus dedos. Te hace cosquillas.

Se ve un poco borracha.

Ella se ríe y resoplas parpadeando lentamente hacia ella.

**-¿Qué es tan gracioso? **-le preguntas.

**-No sé **-se encoge de hombros y sus manos se retrae-** Hey, yo no quiero que vayas a tu casa sola en la ciudad a esta hora, debes ir a la mía**

_Mierda.  
_  
Ella es ve como tus ojos sobresalen y mira hacia otro lado con timidez-** Oh uhm... no te preocupes...emm.. Kurt viene también, mi apartamento está a sólo unos minutos de aquí******

**-Vine en taxi, puedo conseguir uno nuevo -**sugieres.

**-Puede ser **-Brittany se encoge un hombros y se ve un poco desanimada- **No quiero que pierdas el dinero cuando estoy literalmente a pocos minutos de distancia******

**-Oh -**dices de forma errática y su respiración esta por todo el lugar- **Supongo, OK**

¿Supones? ¿De acuerdo? ¿En qué piensas?

Sus labios forman una amplia sonrisa y ella se ríe de nuevo. Ella parece muy feliz. Eso te hace feliz.

**-Estamos listos para irnos, entonces? -**Kurt viene detrás de ustedes en el bar, Blaine se inclina sobre su hombro y lo besa la mejilla torpemente.

**-Nos vemos mañana Kurt, fue un placer conocerte Santana -**sonríe un poco perezoso y tropieza hacia la puerta.

Tu corazón da una sacudida, sientes algo al ver a los dos juntos, pero no estás del todo seguro de que es.

Miras a un lado y aspiras una bocanada de aire fuerte cuando Brittany mira hacia ti, parece muy curiosa por todo lo que haces y te sientes como si estuviera leyendo tu mente o está tratando de evaluar lo que se está sucediendo dentro de ti y no te gusta que pueda derribar tus barreras tan fácil.

Pasaste mucho tiempo construyendo esas barreras, después de todo.

Le sonríes un poco nerviosa y ella te sonríe de vuelta.

**-¿Tengo que llevar un cuchillo conmigo? -**Kurt pregunta sacándolas de sus pensamientos.

Brittany se ríe un poco sin entender-** ¿De qué estás hablando Kurty? -**pregunta.

Oh maldita sea, ella está siendo linda de nuevo. Es tan jodidamente tierna.

**-Ya saben -**dice Kurt, levantando sus cejas y mirándolas con sus ojos penetrantes a las dos- **para cortar la tensión sexual entre ustedes**  
Brittany resopla y lo golpea en el brazo-** vamos, que no tiene gracia en este momento **-dice y le agarra el brazo dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Supones que debes seguirlos.

Los tres están caminando en la calle oscura y fría. Estás contenta de no irte a casa por su cuenta. Caminas cerca de Brittany y Kurt, no puedes esperar a llegar a la cama. Tienes miedo de lo mucho que sientes por Brittany. Sientes como si todo tu mundo se está desmoronando a tu alrededor y que no saben cómo detenerlo. Tal vez si te vas a dormir, algunas de las piezas encajaran en la mañana.

Brittany se separa del brazo de Kurt y camina más lento por lo que está caminando a tu lado-** Me gustó mucho la canción que Rachel cantó -**te dice en voz baja y se inclina un poco hacia ti.

**-Yo...eh...a mí también**

Ella no puede esperar sinceramente que seas capaz de mantener una conversación cuando está tan cerca de ti, ¿verdad?

Tenías que estar de acuerdo, sin embargo, te encantó. Las canciones son normalmente cursi para ti y tienen poco significado, pero recuerdas la forma en que tu corazón casi estalló de nuevo en el bar y se sentía tan bien que casi dolía.

¿Estás realmente segura de casarte con la persona indicada? ¿Será que avanzas demasiado rápido con Sam, y ni siquiera estuviste abierta a cualquier otra persona, como sabes que tienes experiencia realmente es el amor verdadero?

¿Era esto lo que se siente cuando te atrae alguien? ¿Es amor?

No puede ser amor, aunque te encanta Sam, ¿no? Además, el amor no viene tan rápido.

Sin embargo, de algo estás segura. Ella te gusta mucho.

Ella es tan preciosa que las canciones te recuerdan a ella. Ninguna canción te recuerda a Sam. Lo cual es ridículo porque Sam es todo, lo ha conocido por años, en cambio a ella solo la conoces hace casi 2 semanas y media. ¿Por qué despierta tantos sentimientos y tan inmediatamente?

¿Toda tu vida ha sido una gran pérdida de tiempo, una mentira gigante?

Piensas que tu corazón está tratando de decirte algo, y estás enojada con él porque ha estado indiferente hasta ahora. La forma en que se hincha y late sólo para ella.

No tienes ni puta idea de lo que es un Wonderwall.

Pero estás segura de que es ella.

_Brittany es tu Wonderwall..._


	8. Confusión

**_"Confusión"_**

**-Cuidado con el escalón**

Le sonríes un poco a Brittany quien empezó a subir las escaleras de su edificio. Estás feliz de no seguir fuera, ya que está muy frío.

**-Yo sé cómo subir por las escaleras -**te ríes nerviosamente.

**-Sí, pero has estado bebiendo y yo estoy acostumbrada a que Kurt suele caerse -**Brittany ríe.

**-Hey -**Kurt reprocha, golpeando Brittany en el brazo.

**-Yo no hago esas cosas cuando estoy borracha -**haces una mueca, pensando en tus momentos embarazosos cuando te has emborrachado, recuerdos nebulosos, la mayoría de los cuales derramando lagrimas o vomitando, o bueno ambas cosas.

Sigues detrás de Kurt y Brittany hasta llegar al final de un pasillo en el tercer piso. Brittany abre la puerta de la habitación 25 y prende la luz, mientras camina a través de la sala de estar, Kurt la empuja para derrumbarse sobre el sofá.

_Mierda. Hace mucho frío aquí_

**-Mierda, mi calefacción debe haberse averiado de nuevo -**Brittany bufa y abre la puerta de la cocina. Ungolden retriever familiar, viene corriendo hacia ti, girando alrededor de tus piernas.

**-Hola -**sonríes mirando hacia abajo a Lucy y le acaricias la cabeza. Ella mueve la cola con entusiasmo como respuesta.

Miras a tu alrededor y el tamaño del departamento es bastante decente, el salón es muy grande, y está decorado en colores crema y verde azulado. Hay un sofá de color crema y enfrente una TV en la pared, hay una silla en la esquina donde se ven las bolas de hilo de colores y otros materiales de tejido. Sonríes imaginando a Brittany tejer todo tipo de ropa allí. Hay unos cuantos huesos de perro, y una estantería con un surtido de adornos extraños. Tú observas la falta de fotos o cuadros en el lugar. No hay ninguna, y hace que el lugar no parezca tan acogedor como podría ser. Piensas en tu propio lugar, donde tienes un montón de fotos de ti con tus padres, o con Sam en vacaciones, incluso unas con Quinn.

Se puede oír el sonido de una pava hirviendo en la cocina**- Hey, ¿quieren chocolate caliente? -**La voz de Brittany se escucha desde allí.

**-Sí -**Respondes junto con Kurt al unísono. Te ríes un poco como Lucy va a la cocina como si también quisiera un poco.

**-Caray Britt, los osos polares podrían vivir aquí -**Kurt le dice desde el sofá tiritando de frio. Decides acercarte y te sientas en el sofá individual frente a él.

**-Ese era el plan -**Brittany habla desde la cocina y se escucha el ruido de las tazas-**pero hasta el momento ninguno de ellos ha aparecido en mi puerta, ¿Eso no es raro?**

Kurt pone los ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza, ambos se ríen y tu suspiras, te sientes algo mareada. Ella es tan tierna, pero no sabes que te gusta más, el hecho que este bromeando o que esté hablando en serio. Realmente no te puedes decidir. Ella es linda y mágica en ambos sentidos.

Brittany entra a la sala, deja la taza de Kurt en la mesa, y luego te da la tuya. Te das cuenta de la forma en que sus labios se contraen cuando tus dedos se deslizan a lo largo de los suyos brevemente, mientras tomas la taza de sus manos.

Parpadeas y sonríes tímidamente de nuevo hacia ella-** Gracias **-le murmuras en voz baja.

Ella sonríe y luego rápidamente vuelve a la cocina.

Mierda. Estas muy contenta que este aquí Kurt. Porque no sabes cómo te comportarías si fuera de otra manera.

Te sientes cómoda en la sala de estar y amas la manera que el vapor caliente de tu chocolate, se levanta de la taza y te calienta la cara. Miras a Kurt que esta tirado en el sofá, apenas con un ojo abierto.

**-Britt, vamos a morir en este frío -**murmura, amortiguando sus palabras ya que su rostro esta contra la superficie del sofá.

**-Lo siento chicos **-Brittany dice cuando viene de la cocina con su chocolate caliente y se sienta a los pies de Kurt-** Mi calefacción ha estado rara últimamente, he estado pensando en mandar a que la arreglen, pero la he puesto en el consultorio y funciona bien, aunque puede tomar un tiempo para calentar el lugar**

Lucy viene de la cocina y bosteza, cerca tuyo. Ella se sienta a tus pies mirándote con sus grandes ojos, y encoje sus orejas. No puedes evitar sonreírle, es una perrita linda como su dueña.

**-Le gustas -**Brittany dice en voz baja y tu levantas la vista. Ella sonríe suavemente como si hubiera un doble significado detrás de esa frase.

Te tomas un sorbo de tu chocolate caliente y tragas con cuidado, pensando en qué decir-** Ella también me gusta demasiado -**le sonríes algo insegura.

Brittany se muerde el labio y levanta su taza hasta su cara, como si estuviera tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. Tomas tu taza y la imitas. Mierda esto es incómodo.

**-Bueno...-** Kurt arrasta la palabra, en un bostezo y estira sus brazos, sus ojos aún no están completamente abiertos-** Está claro que acabaré durmiendo en el sofá, porque de ninguna manera voy a conseguir el sueño con toda la tensión extraña flotando entre ustedes dos**

**-Cállate Kurt **-Brittany pone los ojos-** puedes dormir en la cama si quieres Santana, voy ehh, bueno tú y Kurt pueden compartir y yo dor...**

**-No voy a compartir la cama con una mujer..va en contra de mis creencias -**Kurt interrumpe a Brittany-** Ya les dije que me quedo en el sofá, las dos duerman en la cama, realmente necesito dormir esta noche y no quiero recibir patadas de parte de ustedes**

**-¿Cómo crees que duermen las mujeres en la cama? -**Brittany resopla.

**-Bueno, las mujeres hablan demasiado, por lo que probablemente se mueven demasiado, y me he acostado a tu lado antes de Britt, eres demasiado pegajosa -**dice y levanta las manos aferrándolas.

Tú y Brittany, sonríen escuchando a Kurt.

Agarras con más fuerza tu taza de chocolate caliente**- Me parece bien compartir la cama contigo Brittany -**admites con timidez y tus mejillas te queman en la cara. Ni siquiera la miras directamente para poder ver su reacción. No puedes creer como las palabras salieron de tu maldita boca-** Quiero decir, voy a tener que pedirte prestado un pijama pero está bien, tienes algo que puedas prestarme ¿no?******

**-Uhh… -**Brittany dice vacilando.

Levantas tu mirada y ella está frotándose la barbilla con una mirada que no logras descifrar si es que está pensado o si es de culpa.

**-Podría tener algo, no estoy segura**

**-¿Qué quieres decir con que podrías tener? -**frunces el ceño confundida y tomas otro sorbo de tu chocolate caliente.

**-Bueno...-**Brittany se encoge de hombros con indiferencia-** Es sólo que no suelo usar pijamas, yo duermo desnuda**

Mierda. Tu corazón se detiene. Te ahogas con el chocolate caliente, y se te escapa un poco por los labios, bajando de tu barbilla hasta tu ropa.

Puedes oír que Brittany está riendo, y tu estomago da una vuelta. Estás tan avergonzada nuevamente. Lucy te salta encima y comienza a lamer el chocolate de tus pantalones, provocando que Brittany ría a carcajadas. Ella deja su propia taza en la mesa y pone una mano sobre su pecho.

**-Lo siento **-habla entre dientes y, finalmente, reprime el resto de su risa.

Brittany se arrastra hacia ti y se arrodilla en el suelo, se quita uno de sus calentadores de piernas que tenía alrededor de su brazo y frota la mancha húmeda de chocolate con cuidado sobre su muslo.

**-Vete Lucy -**ella se ríe y aleja con su mano a la perra.

Lucy se queja y se acerca hacia Kurt, quien casi está desmayado.

**-Lo siento **-dices de nuevo y no tienes idea de que estás hablando, debido a que ella esta tan cerca de ti otra vez. Puedes ver en sus ojos ligeras manchas de maquillaje y bajo ellas sus pecas. Ella es tan hermosa.

Brittany mira hacia arriba y pierdes el aliento cuando tus ojos se pierden en ese azul tan profundo. Parece que cada vez que hace eso, te termina sorprendiendo. Sonríe un poco y levanta la mano, frotándote la barbilla. El toque te quema de gran manera que la bebida caliente nunca lo hizo.

Ella todavía está secándote, a pesar de que estás segura de que la mancha está seca.  
**  
****-No te preocupes -**te susurra**- No voy a dormir desnuda **-agrega con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tu estómago está dando brincos.

Ella te mira y levanta una ceja. Tu rostro debe haber cambiado, porque ella te está mirada profundamente**- ¿Es alivio lo que veo o decepción?..-**susurra y puedes jurar que su cara está más cerca.

Tragas con dificultad.

**-Ambos**

_Mierda. No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso._

Ella lo sabe ahora, lo has confirmado. Estás atraída por ella y acabas de joderla admitiéndolo en voz alta. No eres gay ni nada, no lo puedes ser, eso lo sabes por ahora. Es sólo sentirte de esta manera cuando ella está a tu alrededor.

**-Piensas demasiado -**dice en voz baja y se incorpora lejos de ti, de rodillas en el suelo y colocando una mano sobre su rodilla.

Tragas, con dificultad. ¿Por qué ella siempre lo sabe todo?

Ella te mira con pesar antes de levantarse y caminar al otro lado de la habitación, abre un armario, saca una almohada y unas colchas. La sigues con la mirada, y tratas de resolver cómo hacer para que tu ritmo cardiaco vuelva a la normalidad, tus ojos caen hasta sus caderas ondulantes y sus piernas, no es solo muy sexy, sino que está llena de confianza y seguridad. Sólo esperas que algún día puedas ser la mitad de la persona que ella es. Eres caliente como el infierno en el exterior, sabes que fuiste bendecida con buenos genes, pero ¿en el interior?...De verdad no sabes quién eres ya, y si no sabes quién eres no puedes amarte a ti misma, para ello no se puede tener confianza en ti misma. Todo es una mierda.

**-Kurt -**Brittany dice con suavidad y coloca su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo**-Despierta, despierta -**ella lo empuja más-** Tengo algo de su ropa vieja en mi habitación, ¿quieres que te traiga algo de paso?******

**-Mmm Mmm...-**tarareas atontado.  
**  
****-Bueno, levántate y haz tu cama si eres tan inflexible acerca de dormir allí, entonces -**ella dice y camina por el pasillo fuera de tu vista.

Sí, le miras el culo cuando se va, lo estás tomando como habito.

Te incorporas, miras hacia donde está Kurt y saltas un poco cuando sus ojos están bien abiertos. Él te estaba mirando, te sientes como si te hubieran pillado. Él se sienta y toma un sorbo de su chocolate caliente, con los ojos mirándote por encima del borde de la taza. Levanta una ceja y te da la sensación de que te está juzgando.

**-¿Qué? -**que dices a la defensiva encogiéndote y evitas su mirada.

**-Será mejor que no le hagas daño -**dice en voz baja, pero sin embargo la advertencia está hecha alta y clara.

Ruedas los ojos-** No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando **-dices monótonamente.

Su ceja se eleva aún más, dándote a entender que sabes muy bien de que está hablando y un silencio cae en la habitación. Mierda.

**-Bueno, ¿sabes que Twinkle Toes? -**dices con impaciencia y colocas la taza en la mesa**- Cuando yo quiera tu consejo, te lo pido ¿de acuerdo?**

**-No te estaba dando consejos -**dice en breve-** Te estaba advirtiendo que...******

**-Por favor, nada de lo que hacemos causa daño -**te burlas.  
**  
****-¿En serio? Desde mi punto de vista Brittany te ha tomado el gusto y tú quieres tener su pastel y comértelo también. Realmente, no debes coquetearle si te vas a ir de nuevo con tu marido todas las noches porque desde donde estoy sentado veo que, probablemente tu solo eres una mujer heterosexual quien tiene una vida sexual muy vainilla al igual que su matrimonio, y que quiere coquetear porque es la única cosa remotamente interesante en su vida, y te hace sentir un poco adrenalina y rock n 'roll, pero cuando se llega muy lejos no tienes un interés real en Brittany**

Mierda. Tu boca se abre y no sabes qué decir. Él no está del todo correcto y quieres corregirlo, pero eso significaría decir ciertas cosas en voz alta.

**-Yo...No es como que...yo...estoy confundida -** tartamudeas.

_Vete a la mierda Santana Lopez, ahora no puedes cerrar la boca. Gran trabajo. Mierda.. ¿Qué coño? estás hablando de más de todos modos._ Los ojos de Kurt se abren y se ve sorprendido por tus palabras, que admiten que te sucede algo.

Sientes que el enojo inicial, se esfumó y ahora sólo te sientes jodidamente miserable. Te desplomas un poco en tu sillón y miras al suelo con vergüenza.

**-Oh -**respira Kurt**- ¿Le has dicho eso?**

Miras hacia arriba y niegas con la cabeza.

**-Tal vez deberías**

Brittany viene caminando de nuevo y otra vez tu boca se abre. Ella está de pie en el umbral de la puerta, con una camisa blanca holgada que sólo cubre su vientre, y todo lo que tiene en la parte inferior es ropa interior de encaje de color púrpura. Mierda. Crees que el vestido era menos revelador.

**-Uhm...no pude encontrar nada para ponerme aparte de esto, creo que es una camisa vieja de Mike -**Brittany sonríe a Kurt, tira de los bordes hacia abajo con los puños y gira en el lugar como una bailarina de ballet.  
_  
Mierda, es tan hermosa y sexy. Maldita sea y sus piernas._

**-Oh Santana -**te sonríe como si de pronto recordara que estas aquí**- Puedes ir a mi habitación y conseguir algo para cambiarte, sólo tienes que abrir mis cajones, estoy segura que encontrarás algo para usar -**dice riendo.

El estómago se alborota y te pones de pie para alejarte de ella por un tiempo.  
**  
****-Es la última puerta a la derecha******

**-Está bien -**le dices y te das cuenta de que tienes que pasar por su lado, asique cierras los ojos y tratas de atravesar el umbrala su lado, te repites a ti misma que no la mires o inhales su aroma, solo no pienses en nada. Pero estás más pendiente de ni siquiera rosarla, que te chocas con la puerta.

Brittany ríe y tu estómago se aprieta, estás nerviosa y un sentimiento de vergüenza atraviesa por tu columna vertebral.  
**  
****-Oops, lo siento -**hablas entre dientes y se dispersa rápidamente a la sala sin mirar atrás.

_¿Acabas de disculparte con una maldita puerta?_

Hay que caminar y abrir la puerta de la habitación de Brittany. Su habitación es tan sexy y linda, como la imaginabas. Hay una cama grande y una lámpara de lava voluminosa, lanzando reflejos naranja y rojo iluminando la habitación. Hay algunos carteles de música en la pared y algunas imágenes de dibujos de animales. Empiezas a caminar a la mesita de noche y ves la única foto en toda la casa, parece, es una imagen muy antigua de lo que parece ser una joven Brittany, que no puede tener más de diez años. Un hombre de cabello castaño y una mujer rubia con ojos azules están de pie detrás de ella sonriendo. Supones que son sus padres. Sonríes un poco y miras hacia abajo a Brittany, parece una niña traviesa pero de buen carácter.

Vas a través de un gran cofre de cajones y abres el superior. Te muerdes el labio inferior un poco al ver una colorida variedad de bragas y sujetadores. Supones que ya que, ella no tiene pijamas, no debe tener un cajón designado para ellos. Te ríes un poco cuando ves en la parte trasera una bufanda roja con patos en ellos, y acabas de notar que la hizo ella misma. Quieres saber por qué le gusta tejer ropa, quieres que algún día poder simplemente sentarte y ver que como lo hace. Aceptas lo que sea. Mueves un pañuelo para ver si hay algún tops que puedas usar y una caja negra llama tu atención. Echas un vistazo a la puerta, y dejas que tu curiosidad gane, mueves un poco hasta abrir la tapa.

**-Mierda -**exhala y notas como tu corazón se detiene.

Parece ser una correa, hasta que descubres bien lo que es. Pones tu mano alrededor del arnés negro y haces palanca para extraerla de la caja, el falo es de un color morado oscuro. Sólo lo miras fijamente con asombro. De verdad no entiendes estas cosas, te imaginas a ti misma con él y sólo te ves jodidamente rara, ¿cuál es el punto de todos modos? ¿cómo pueden ser sexy? Tus mejillas se sonrojan un poco, aunque cuando recuerdas que Brittany bajo la camisa holgada, tiene unas bragas y nada más. Mierda. Lo que sea que tenga encontrarás que todo a Brittany la hace sexy por lo que esto no es diferente. Estás sintiéndote rara. Pon esa mierda atrás y no lo saques de nuevo.

Cierras la tapa y tratas de volver a colocarlo exactamente donde estaba. Las mujeres que les gusta estar con otras mujeres ¿verán ese objeto como algo sin sentido? Lo que sea. No tienes idea de por qué todavía estás pensando en eso y no tienes idea de por qué, literalmente, no puedes obtener una imagen mental de Brittany con uno de ellos.

Lo que sea.

Sólo tienes que encontrar algo que ponerte.

Piensa en otra cosa.

Con el tiempo te quitas la ropa, la doblas en una pila ordenada y lo pones encima de la cómoda. Has encontrado una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones holgados de jogging de color gris, que son un poco grandes para ti, pero que vas a hacer. Se oye un golpe suave en la puerta.

**-Santana, ¿puedo entrar? -**La voz de Brittany se escucha en el silencio.

Echas un vistazo rápido al espejo para comprobar que te ves bien y te aseguras de que el cajón este cerrado antes de responder**- sí, pasa****  
**  
Estás tan nerviosa.

Viene caminando y mordiéndose el labio tímidamente, y a la luz de la lámpara de lava sus ojos se ven hermosos como siempre.

**-Kurt, acaba de dormirse ¿quieres ir a la cama o ...? No se podríamos hacer algo si quieres******

**-No, no **-interrumpes y estás tan nerviosa que tu estómago está girando-** Estoy muy cansada en realidad******

**-OK, yo también -**sonríe y se acerca a la cama- **¿****Cual lado te gusta más?..****  
**  
Te encoges de hombros torpemente**- No prefiero ninguno**

Se ríe y luego suspira-** Oh, bueno me quedo con este lado -**está en el lado derecho de la cama y se sube en la cama. Caminas hasta el otro lado y te das cuenta de que la lámpara de lava está brillando en este lado. Mierda. Si vas a dormir te vas a tener que girarte hacia el interior de la cama y enfrente de ella. Te preguntas si, tal vez le debes pedir que lo apague, pero tal vez tiene miedo a la oscuridad o algo así. Sonríes un poco. Eso sería tierno, si tuviera miedo a la oscuridad.

Te subes en la cama y giras para mirarla. Ella parpadea lentamente y te da una sonrisa cansada. No puedes dejar de sonreír. Ella es tan hermosa.

**-¿Haces algo el domingo por la mañana? -**Brittany dice en voz baja, moviendo la cabeza más arriba en la almohada.

**-No lo sé -**suspiras insegura**- Normalmente no hago nada con Sam -**te ríes un poco.

**-Puedes hacer nada conmigo, si quieres -**dice, y su sonrisa se ha ido, pero sus ojos están mirándote esperanzados.  
**  
****-Acepto -**estás aceptando. Mierda. Realmente no puedes decirle que no a ella ¿verdad?

Ella te da una sonrisa de satisfacción-** Genial, buenas noches Santana**

Bostezas antes de murmurar**- Buenas noches Britt**

**...**

A la mañana siguiente te despiertas con la sensación de que dormiste muy bien, como hace tiempo no lo haces, que ya es decir algo, porque recientemente no logras dormir bien. Brittany les hace a Kurt y a ti, tostadas y están tan deliciosas, que hace tiempo no comías algo así de sabroso. Entras en pánico un poco cuando Kurt se despide, diciendo que él y Blaine habían quedado de ver una película. Tuviste la intención de irte con él, porque no puedes estar a solas con ella. Sin embargo, te quedas y Brittany va a cambiarse de ropa.

Unos minutos más tarde llega a la cocina y lleva otro par de overoles con una remera a tirantes blanca debajo. Mierda. Estos son diferentes, aunque, tienen manchas negras por todo ellos.  
**  
****-¿Qué estás haciendo? **-no puedes dejar de sonreírle.  
**  
****-Lo siento, me olvidé por completo que le dije a mi vecino que hoy le ayudaría a arreglar su auto.******

**-Oh... -**dices algo decepcionada-** así que supongo que debería irme..**

Estás un poco triste, pero también un poco aliviada.

**-No, no tienes que irte -**ella te sonríe y se sienta frente a ti en el sofá y empieza a atarse los cordones de sus botas-** Qué tal si vienes abajo conmigo, a hacerme compañía, luego volvemos y hacemos lo que sea******

**-¿Abajo dónde? -**le preguntas.  
**  
****-Oh, los inquilinos de este edificio tienen sus propios talleres, en un garaje con aparcamiento privado detrás del edificio, así que al bajar, nadie va a vernos, me refiero a verme con lo que llevo puesto -** te sonríe.

Te ríes un poco, pensando que podría llevar puesta una bolsa de basura y todavía se vería bien.

**-Vamos -**se queja un poco y haciéndote un puchero-** No es un trabajo de reparación grande o algo, no pasará mucho tiempo**

Tiene que dejar de hacer cosas bonitas como esa.

**-Bien **-dices, sabiendo que no tienes opción, pero las dos sonríen cuando aceptas la idea.

Todo parece darle alegría, las cosas más simples, pero especialmente tú. No tienes ni idea de por qué una pesimista, perra sarcástica como tú, le causaría a sonreír tanto, pero por alguna razón tú lo haces.

10 minutos más tarde, Brittany y tu salen del edificio, por un camino al lado de una gran cantidad de garajes en la parte trasera. Es un largo pasillo con puertas de garaje en ambos lados y en el otro extremo. Solo hay abierta una puerta de garaje y con una persona dentro. Un hombre con sobrepeso viene saliendo de detrás de un coche y se detiene ante ti y Brittany.

**-Hey, puedo echar un vistazo a su auto ahora -**Brittany sonríe.

Ella es tan jodidamente agradable y educada. Nunca serás como ella.  
**  
****-Muchas gracias Brittany -**dice el hombre con un claro acento de Nueva York**- escucha, cada vez que necesites una de las lasañas o cualquier comida casera de mi esposa, me avisas ¿Ok? -**él sonríe y apunta con el dedo.  
**  
****-Ok -**se ríe Brittany-** pero en realidad no es un problema**

**-Me tengo que ir, dejé la tienda abierta, hasta luego Brittany y si es posible también a la señorita bonita -**dice, y te apunta con la cabeza.

Sonríes débilmente atrás, pero tan pronto como él está caminando lejos te das la vuelta a Brittany y pones los ojos en blanco.

**-No **-dice ella, con los ojos brillando maliciosamente-** lo que vas a decir no lo digas, sé que va a ser malo**

Te ríes un poco y levantas tus manos como si hubieras sido atrapada.**- Me atrapaste, pero para que veas me voy a portar bien ¿ves? No creo que te des cuenta de lo mucho que hago por ti******

**-¿En serio? -**Brittany sonríe divertida, entra en el garaje y saca una tabla de skate, la desliza al costado del auto azul-** Me encantaría ver lo mucho que podría beneficiarme**

Tragas con dificultad, además la forma en que te mira te hace sentir mareada y nerviosa-** Por favor **-pones los ojos en broma-** sólo porque soy más agradable a tu alrededor, no significa que haría cualquier cosa**

**-Oh, aunque las cosas que te haría hacer, Santana -**ella sonríe diabólicamente y casi pierdes la capacidad de hablar. Se ríe y se acerca a la puerta del garaje blanco junto al que estaba abierto, saca una llave y lo desbloquea.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo? -**preguntas con curiosidad, con la necesidad de cambiar el tema a algo, que no te vuelva loca.

**-Este es mi garaje, sólo tengo que sacar un par de cosas -**dice mientras levanta con sus brazos la puerta de garaje.

Curioseas un poco. El garaje está lleno de viejos juguetes del perro y estantes llenos de herramientas. Justo en el centro hay una motocicleta de color rojo brillante a la que reconoces. Ella sale con una linterna y se sienta en el patín en el suelo.

**-¿Así que vas a arreglar este cacharro de forma gratuita? -**consultas de rodillas en el suelo a su lado.

Ella sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

Achinas tus ojos viéndola-** ¿Por qué? No puedes ser tan perfecta**

Ella se ríe con timidez y tira su pelo hacia atrás por encima del hombro-** Yo no soy perfecta Santana, si alguien que conozco tiene algún problema con su coche o alguna otra cosa que pueda arreglar, lo haré de forma gratuita, además los talleres de reparación hoy en día, y especialmente con la economía de hoy, te estafan, especialmente a mujeres -**te informa.

Joder, es tan linda, considerada e inteligente, y realmente no puedes dejar de pensar en cosas buenas de ella. Tal vez debas intentar decirle algo.

**-Bueno -**le dices en voz baja y te acercas un poco más a ella-** Si ese es el caso, entonces creo que eres la persona más generosa que he conocido**

Ella respira un poco y te mira con deleite mientras sus mejillas se van tornando un poco coloradas hasta la punta de la oreja.**- Uhm, gracias **-ella pestañea rápidamente mirándote, las dos se sumergen en un breve silencio- **Yo sólo voy a mirar debajo del coche ******

**-Ok **-le dices temblorosa, todavía fascinada por lo tierna que se ve cuando la halagas.

Te inclinas contra el coche y ves que la mitad inferior de su cuerpo se tuerce un poco, estas un poco preocupada de que esté bajo una pesada pieza de metal en este momento, no deseas que le aplaste su bonita cara.

**-Oh, no es nada -**le oyes decir, con la voz amortiguada un poco-** solo es necesario sustituir el aceite**

No tienes ni idea de lo que está hablando, pero te alegras sólo de estar en su compañía. Ella puede hablar de lo que quiera y todavía la escucharías con paciencia.

**-Hey Brittany-**la llamas, mientras tus ojos caen en la motocicleta roja del garaje.  
**  
****-¿Sí?**

Kurt piensa que tu vida es muy vainilla ¿eh? se lo vas a demostrar.

**-¿Crees que me puedes enseñar a montarla? -**le sonries.

**-¿La Motocicleta? -**pregunta sorprendida.

**-Sí -**te ríes un poco-** Me refiero a lo básico en un principio, no creo que esté lista para conducir una todavía**  
**  
****-Seguro, bien..oh, esto será divertido **-dice con emoción y ríes al mirar sus pies moverse. Ella se desliza de abajo del coche y te sonríe. Sus brazos están un poco sucios y tiene un punto negro en la frente.

Le sonríes y antes de que ella pueda levantarse, le colocas la yema de tu pulgar sobre la mancha y la frotas suavemente. Su piel es tan suave. Rápidamente retiras tu mano.

Su rostro se relaja, te mira**- gracias -** respira y comienza a formar una sonrisa.

Sonríes de nuevo y te encoges de hombros.

**-Te voy a enseñar lo básico ahora, si es que quieres -**dice sentándose y frotándose la espalda.

Te preguntas si lo hace porque le duele, ¿crees que podrías frotársela tú? Sí. Eso no es gay ni nada, por desear tocarla para ayudarla y quizás también abrazarla. Eso es todo.  
**  
****-Luego, cuando estés lista puedes practicar en el rancho, es ideal para aprender a conducir******

**-Buena idea **-le sonríes.

Mierda. Estás un poco asustada ahora, quieres impresionarla, pero la idea de montar un vehículo rápido te asusta.

Se oyen los zapatos de alguien contra el suelo y miras hacia la puerta de entrada, una mujer con elegantes pantalones negros y un suéter negro se dirige hacia las dos. Reduces tus ojos y puedes darte cuenta de que esa mujer es Rachel la has visto cantar anoche.

**-Uh Britt, creo que tienes una visita******

**-Oh -**Brittany se pone de pie y camina hacia la otra mujer.

Oyes la risa de Rachel cuando Brittany la envuelve con brazos su cintura y la hace girar a su alrededor. Ambas están riendo como idiotas y piensas que la risa de Rachel es probablemente lo más molesto que has oído.

_De repente, este domingo no parece tan divertido._

**-¿A qué le debo el placer? -**Brittany sonríe a medida que te acercas a ellas**- Oh, Santana es mi amiga Rachel, Rachel Berry, ella es Santana**

**-Hola **-te sonríe amablemente, pero puedes saber al instante que está molesta por tu presencia, por la mirada en sus ojos. Ella es una buena actriz.  
**  
****-Hey -**sonríes un poco.  
_¿Rachel Berry? ¿Qué clase de nombre es Berry? ¿Quién mierda se llamaría así de todos modos?_  
**  
****-Probablemente has oído hablar de mí **-te dice algo desagradable a tu criterio-**Yo soy una gran estrella de Broadway**

Asientes un poco, pero no dices nada. Ya odias al pequeño enano con agallas.  
**  
****-Yo sólo pasaba y quería preguntarte si querías ir por algunos cócteles, tal vez en estos días? -**Rachel mira a Brittany y te ignora. La forma en que dice cócteles hace parecer como si fuera una palabra en código refiriéndose a otra cosa.

Ves sus ojos como van hacia abajo y extiende el brazo, deslizando sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo en el antebrazo de Brittany.

Brittany está allí de pie riendo como una colegiala.  
_  
A la mierda con esto.  
_  
Tu primera impresión fue correcta, estás dos han liado definitivamente y te sientes enferma. Es peor que cuando has visto Brittany con Teddy, porque estas dos tienen claramente una historia, pero más que eso, ella es otra mujer, y por alguna razón se siente más amenazada por ese hecho.

Te cruzas de brazos y miras hacia abajo, tratando torpemente de seguir siendo parte de la conversación. Mierda, esto es incómodo.

**-Está bien, te llamaré -**Brittany le sonríe**- ¿Estás segura de que eso es todo lo que querías? **-Brittany ríe.

**-Sí -**Rachel gira y sus ojos te parpadean.

_Si las miradas pudieran matar, zorra_

No te gusta, y realmente ni siquiera la conoces.

**-Tengo una reunión para ir con mi banda, pero mi conductor estaba pasando por este lugar de todas formas, así que pensé en comprobar si estabas en casa, realmente debería irme, creo que el auto está mal aparcado**

Ambas se ríen y te gustaría que cerraran la boca.

Rachel se inclina y besa Brittany en ambas mejillas, como seguramente lo han hecho un millón de veces antes**- Te veré más tarde sexy, ¿de acuerdo? -**le guiña el ojo a Brittany y sale del garaje, sin siquiera mirarte.

_Maldita Berry._

Brittany mira sus manos y se gira quedando frente a ti, sonríe un poco y corre el dorso de la mano por la frente**- ¿Tengo sucia la cara? -**pregunta ella, arrugando la nariz.

Le sonríes tanto como puedes en este momento y niegas con la cabeza.

**-Bueno, bueno...-**suspira aliviada-** Si puedes esperar en mi garaje, te voy a mostrar los conceptos básicos sobre la motocicleta, yo sólo voy a sustituir el aceite, sólo me tomará un minuto******

**-Ok -**se asientes rápidamente con la cabeza. Tienes que estar lejos de ella y lo necesitas para borrar el infierno que acabas de ver.  
_  
Todo es una mierda._

Unos minutos más tarde miras hipnotizada como Brittany viene caminando, un poco sucia con aceite y se está limpiando la grasa de las manos con un trapo. Te muerdes el labio mientras observas como sus brazos tonificados se mueven con cada movimiento. No tenías idea, de que fueras tan buena detectando esos detalles, pero parece que te sumerges en cada detalle de ella.

Sus párpados se levantan lentamente y ella está mirándote.

Dejas de lado tu labio inferior y tratas de parecer despreocupada-** Entonces, ¿me vas a mostrar o qué? -**le preguntas, inclinando la cabeza hacia la motocicleta roja apoyada en el medio del garaje.

Ella te sonríe por un segundo y sientes como el silencio te está volviendo loca.

**-Súbete -**dice solamente.

_Mierda_

Ella te mira, sus ojos son más oscuros y su voz es baja, se ve tan jodidamente sexy que no puedes soportarlo.

**-Súbete -**dice otra vez, y sale más como una exigencia.

Se te aprieta el estómago y sientes como si hubieras bebido gasolina y te prendieras fuego ahora mismo. Caminas hasta la motocicleta y colocas una mano en el asiento de cuero.

**-Si me subo ¿no va a caerse o algo así? -**le preguntas, mirándola con nerviosismo.

Brittany da una breve carcajada y te mira a través de ella. Los ojos azules no solo te miran con diversión, sino también con otra cosa que no puedes descifrar. Ella te pone nerviosa.

**-¿Ves esa pequeña palanca que sobresale a su lado? -**asientes con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo el pedal de plata de la derecha**- Eso se llama el pie de apoyo, está apoyando la moto en estos momentos. La motocicleta no desafía a la gravedad y mágicamente puede estar derecha, no vuela bien, ya lo intenté -**ella sonríe.

Bueno, joder. Ella tiene cierta manera de hacer que te sientas como una ignorante de mierda a veces. Normalmente le molerías la cabeza, pero es Brittany y por alguna razón no tienes la capacidad ni siquiera de hablar de nuevo.

**-Correcto -**suspiras nerviosa**- ¿Estás segura de que no se caerá?**

Brittany pone los ojos en blanco y suspira. Ella tira a la basura la tela y se acerca parándose en el lado opuesto de la moto-** No, pero te veré si por alguna extraña razón hace**

Ese pensamiento realmente no hace nada para controlar tus nervios.

**-Santana, no estás ni siquiera en una montaña practicando con la motocicleta, deja de ser tan cobarde**

Frunces el ceño, mirándola**- no soy cobarde -**hablas entre dientes, tu orgullo está un poco herido.  
**  
****-Si lo eres, demasiado cobarde -**ella te sonríe de nuevo.

**-Está bien, así que ¿cómo lo hago? ¿salto?**  
**  
****-Solo móntate, no seas tan tonta -**Brittany se ríe de ti.

Tu cabeza se mueve bruscamente hacia ella y sientes como tus mejillas se calientan. Realmente no necesitas escuchar una frase así saliendo de su linda boca después de lo que encontró en el primer cajón la noche anterior.

Ella inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y entrecierra sus ojos como si estuviera tratando de averiguar por qué te has quedado de repente tan tranquila. Antes de que pueda leer tu mente, suspiras profundamente, agarras el manubrio y te montas pasando una pierna por encima.

**-¿Ves? No se cae**

**-Sí, sí -**suspiras. Te desplazas un poco para acostumbrarte a la sensación de estar sentada en la motocicleta. De alguna manera te parece más grande. Hay botones, palancas y pedales, y no tienen la puta idea de para que sirve cada uno, aparte de los espejos.

Brittany levanta su overol por las piernas y salta detrás de ti.

**-¿Q-qué estás haciendo? -**te asustas porque ella movió la motocicleta un poco, pero sobre todo porque el asiento está inclinado para que su cuerpo se deslice hacia adelante y ahora está presionando contra el tuyo en la parte posterior. Sientes sus pechos contra tu espalda y te estremeces ligeramente ante ese sentimiento familiar.

**-Relájate -**dice y posa su barbilla en tu hombro mientras sus brazos están a tu alrededor agarrando el manubrio.

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

Tu corazón está latiendo en tus oídos, está tan condenadamente cerca, sientes el calor de su cuerpo y el cosquilleo de su cabello sobre tus hombros.

Ella mueve su mano derecha y gira la llave en el encendido en la posición ON**- No te preocupes, va a encender pero no nos moveremos porque está en punto muerto -**dice antes de pulsar el botón de encendido. No tienes ni idea de qué diablos está hablando, pero ella dice "no te preocupes" y sólo hace que te preocupes más.

Al instante salta un poco como los rugidos del motor y el motor empieza a vibrar debajo de ti.

Brittany ríe, y su risa rebota por todo el lugar.

**-Ahora, andar en motocicleta es diferente, en realidad cambias de marcha con el pie izquierdo **-dice en tu oído.

Estás segura de que nada de lo que dice en este momento logras entenderle.

**-La palanca que está a tu pie izquierdo, se mueve hacia arriba o hacia abajo para cambiar de marcha, pero yo no haría eso porque nos va a sacar del punto muerto**

Asientes y decides fingir interés porque la parte interior de los muslos empiezan un cosquilleo por el zumbido del motor y el asiento está vibrando un poco. Una vez el cuerpo de Brittany, una vez más, pulsa detrás de ti y te das cuenta de que estás empezando a disfrutar esto demasiado.

**-¿Qué es eso? -**consultas en tu lugar, apuntando a algo que se parece a un embrague. Necesitas una maldita distracción.

**-El embrague **-Brittany se ríe.  
**  
****-Oh -**respiras.

Brittany menea la cintura y el índice para llamar tu atención sobre el mango-** Este es el freno -**dice golpeando la barra metálica en la parte frontal del mango**- Y esto **-dice golpeando el mango-** es el mango del acelerador, que disipa los gases del motor**

Acabas de asentir estúpidamente, con todo tu cuerpo rígido. ¿Crees que estás en un estado catatónico o algo así?

**-Pero sé que, realmente no estás escuchando una palabra de lo que digo, ¿verdad? -**suspira con picardía en tu oído, y sientes su cara contra tu mejilla.

_Mierda._

**-Yo...Yo estoy -**dices con la voz temblorosa.

Ella se ríe en tu oído y sientes su aliento sobre tu piel**- Si te mueves un poco hacia adelante, vas a sentirlo mejor -**ella casi te susurra en el oído.

**-Yo... yo... ¿qué? -**Te quedas muda y tus mejillas se tornan coloradas.

**-Desplázate hacia el borde del asiento -**dice, y antes de que puedas hacer cualquier cosa, ella te empuja con sus caderas, arrastrándote hacia adelante.

**-Sssssaaaanta mierda...mierda -**gritas de asombro e intentas encontrar algo a que aferrarte.

La parte frontal del asiento de cuero vibra más fuerte que el resto y el sexo se presiona en contra del asiento.

**-Brittany, Yo...yo...esto es...******

**-Sshhh -**te calla tranquila y presiona sus caderas hacia ti de nuevo por lo que está aprisionándote aún más hacia adelante sobre las vibraciones**- Te sentirás bien, confía en mí**

Quieres bajar y terminar con eso de una puta vez. No puedes creer que esté haciéndote esto pero aún te quedas. Maldices permanentemente, sientes tu clítoris palpitar quemándote y la parte de atrás de tu cuello está fría, húmeda por el sudor. Ella está ahí en tu hombro y te mira tortuosamente. Jadeas de nuevo al sentir como Brittany mueve su mano y posa su palma izquierda contra tu estómago, como si estuviera tratando de mantenerlo en posición vertical. Su toque te pone aun más excitada.

**-Mierda -** gritas de asombro sin aliento.

Se siente el calor y la humedad en tu ropa interior.

**-¿Ves el mango del acelerador? Si lo giro hacia nosotras, se sentirá aún mucho mejor**

No tienes oportunidad de preguntarle, cuando la ves girar la manija y las revoluciones del motor nuevo.

Dejas salir un sonido fuerte que sólo puede ser descrito como una mezcla entre un chillido y un gemido.

El asiento está latiendo más rápido y más duro en contra tuyo. Casi se puede oír su humedad dando tortazos contra el asiento con cada golpe.

Tus pulmones están luchando por aire a medida que jadeas y tus ojos se deshacen. Sientes vergüenza y por supuesto deseo a través de tus venas. Con el tiempo las vibraciones disminuyen de lo que eran. Ves como ella gira el mango de nuevo, sin embargo esta vez ella lo arrastra lentamente hacia atrás, aplicando poca presión, y que sólo tiene el asiento pulsando un poco.

Se ríe deliciosamente bajo en tu oído.

La boca de tu estómago está en llamas, cuando te das cuenta que te está tomando el pelo. Ella está bromeando.  
**  
****-¿Quieres que vaya más rápido? -**pregunta en un susurro.

Crees que estás más débil porque apoyas la cabeza en su hombro y ella aprieta el agarre en los abdominales. No puedes ocultarlo más. Ella te tiene en la palma de su mano.

**-Si -**silbas débilmente, sintiendo su respiración soplando contra tu pelo, y tratas de torcer el cuello hacia ella. Deseando que te besara ahora mismo.

**-Por favor -**gritas con una desesperación embarazosa.

Ella tuerce el mango hacia ti y ves las estrellas. Estás tan mojada que tu ropa interior e incluso los pantalones holgados que tienes se están pegando a ti sintiendo como el cuero vibra contra tus pliegues. Estás tan cerca de empezar a moverte sobre el asiento desesperada. Tus manos están sudando y ni siquiera puedes sentir las putas piernas. Todo lo que se oye es su pesada respiración en tu oído y el golpeteo de su corazón. Va casi tan rápido como el motor. Mierda.

Te das cuenta de que está meciéndote hacia atrás sobre ella, pero no te importa, sólo necesitas sentirla.

**-Oh, Dios mío...voy a...voy a...-**gritas de asombro y tu voz es desigual, vibra alrededor de tu garganta. Se oye el eco en las paredes.

**-Por cierto -**Brittany susurra en tu oído-** He visto la forma en que estuviste mirando a Rachel, eres tan sexy cuando estás celosa******

**-Brittany **-su nombre sale desde la parte posterior de tu garganta.

Ella ve a través de ti.

Jadeas cuando ella revoluciona el motor una vez más y el tiempo entre cada golpe del material contra tu sexo húmedo es literalmente nanosegundos. Aumenta tu respiración mientras jadeas y vas cayéndote por el borde. Tus piernas tiemblan y tu cuerpo vibra cuando llegas al éxtasis. Sus brazos fuertes se la arreglan para mantenerte firme. Tu estómago se voltea y sientes la sangre en la cabeza, sientes que estás por venirte, casi sientes como si estuviera a punto de estallar una vena en tu sien. Hace tanto calor que no puedes respirar.

**-Ugh -**te quejas otra vez y el motor todavía está vibrando en tu contra. Estás tan sensible que es muy difícil de controlar.

**-Apágalo...apágalo...antes...antes de que estalle…mierda -**le gritas, con tus brazos tratando de doblarse hacia atrás para agarrarte de Brittany desesperadamente.

Brittany cambia rápidamente el botón y girar las llaves en el contacto.

El motor se apaga y estás sumida en el silencio. Todo lo que puedes oír es tu corazón golpeando contra tu caja torácica mientras te sientas apoyándote contra Brittany, jadeando frenéticamente en busca de aire. Algunos de tus cabellos se aferran a tu cuero cabelludo, ya que has estado sudando mucho.

Te sientes de esa manera por lo menos durante un minuto y todavía estás jadeando. Ella no te está diciendo nada y te sientes tan jodidamente avergonzada.

Te deslizas fuera de la motocicleta y tratas de encontrar el suelo mientras tus piernas son como gelatina.

**-Cuidado **-Brittany dice finalmente y ella salta de la moto también.

**-No me toques -**dices de forma rápida y te hechas hacia atrás, apoyándote en la pared y sentaádote en el suelo. Todavía estás jadeando, tu sexo y tu culo se sienten adormecidos**- Tú...tú...no tenías ningún derecho a hacer eso**

Brittany se cruza de brazos y te mira hacia tu entrepierna con curiosidad-** No estabas tratando precisamente de escapar **-dice.

Es en serio la persona más extraña que hayas conocido.

**-Yo...ese no es el punto -**te muerdes el labio-** oh, Dios mío, me siento como que he tenido una maldita aventura o algo así -**dices rápidamente con pánico al sentir culpa estacada alrededor de tu estómago.  
**  
****-¿Con una motocicleta? **-Brittany resopla.

**-Esto no es gracioso -** le reprochas y colocas una mano sobre tu corazón, que todavía está insistiendo mucho, te preocupa que no haya frenado hasta ahora-**Brittany dijiste que nunca ibas a iniciar nada******

**-No lo hice -**dice, y se desploma a tu lado-** Esto fue sólo una masturbación gloriosa -**se encoge de hombros y te sonríe.

Te reirías si estuvieras en cualquier otro estado de ánimo, pero no en estos momentos. No sabes si quieres besarla o abofetearla. También tienes ganas de llorar y salir fuera de este garaje con la poca dignidad que te queda.  
**  
****-No puedes hacer nada de eso, nunca más, ¿me oyes? -**le dices en serio**-Prométeme que nunca vas a hacer eso otra vez**

**-Está bien, tienes razón -**y ves como su mirada se apaga un poco. Ella mira hacia abajo-** Lo siento, no volverá a suceder -**dice y pone mala cara, bajando la mirada-** Supongo que estaba siendo un poco egoísta, quiero decir, sé que nunca llegaré a estar contigo de esa manera o de ninguna manera, y esto era lo más cerca que alguna vez iba a conseguir. Lo siento, no debí hacer eso **-susurra en voz baja.

_Mierda._

Ella se ve como una persona quebrada y tu corazón de repente deja de latir erráticamente y decide hundirse en su lugar.

**-Brittany -** dices, tu voz todavía está temblando incontrolablemente-** Tengo sentimientos hacia ti ¿bien?**

_Mierda._

Su cabeza se mueve bruscamente y sus ojos brillan de nuevo, todavía se ve triste sin embargo. Ella abre la boca un poco y está mirando como tus labios se mueven con una intensa concentración.

**-Estoy confundida -**le dices en voz baja.

Bueno, al menos tomaste el consejo de Kurt.

**-Yo... yo tengo todos estos sentimientos por ti que no he tenido antes, sobre todo por otra mujer y yo... yo no sé qué hacer con ellos ¿bien? No estoy segura de que alguna vez pueda hacer algo, y estoy demasiado asustada para admitirlos o actuar sobre ellos, tengo a Sam, siempre he tenido a Sam...es... -**te quedas sin palabras sin saber qué más decir.

**-Lo sé -**ella asiente y muerde el interior de su mejilla-** Me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes**

Abres la boca para decirle que estás de acuerdo, pero luego te das cuenta de lo que eso implicaría.  
**  
****-Esto es sólo una fase, ¿no? -**ríes nerviosamente en tu lugar.

Ella te mira con simpatía y suspira-** Parece que tenemos mucho de qué hablar en la próxima sesión Santana, creo que deberíamos reorganizar cita del martes por lo que es justo después de tu trabajo, si estás bien con eso******

**-Sí, ¿tu trabajas después de las cinco? -**le preguntas, y no puedes creer realmente que ambas están teniendo una conversación relativamente normal después de lo que acaban de hacer.

**-No, pero voy a estirar las horas -**ella te sonríe.

**-No tienes que hacer eso -**sonríes tímidamente.

**-Insisto -**dice y vuelves a sonreír.

Bueno, joder. Te adula.

**-Debería ir a casa, probablemente sea lo mejor -**suspiras y te pones de pie, las piernas todavía las sientes débil. Tu interior se aferra torpemente a ti y de repente te sientes muy sucia. Un baño con agua helada, te vendría bien.

Ella se pone de pie después de que ti y asiente con la cabeza.

**-Voy a buscar mis cosas y me voy**

Ella asiente de nuevo y apunta con su dedo pulgar detrás de ella- **¿Te puedo dar un paseo? **-ella sonríe.

Volteas los ojos y te ruborizas. Sabes que ella está bromeando, pero al mismo tiempo sabes que con mucho gusto quisieras que te lleve a casa-** No **-te ríes un poco y lames tus labios, tu garganta esta tan seca-** No creo que vaya a ser capaz, de mirar nunca de la misma manera a esa cosa****  
**  
Se ríe y pone las manos en los bolsillos.

Suspiras por ella y tu estómago se siente pesado de nuevo. ¿Qué diablos es esto? ¿Los sentimientos nunca van a parar? Necesitas pararlos, aunque sea sólo para pensar por un maldito minuto.

**-¿Haces eso a menudo? -**dices incómoda, mirando hacia la motocicleta.

Ella se ríe y sacude la cabeza.

**-Mentirosa –**ahora tu sonríes con diablura inclinándote sobre la pared

**-No, en serio, no lo hago -**dice mientras pasa su lengua juguetonamente lo largo de sus dientes frontales-** He estado viajando durante años, así que estoy acostumbrada un poco a ella, simplemente me entumece en realidad. Debería envidiarte -**ella sonríe.

Miras hacia abajo y tratas de ocultar tu rubor, también tratando de no visualizar mentalmente a Brittany, en pleno proceso de culminación en su motocicleta. Eso sería gay y no lo eres.  
**  
****-Yo no estaba celosa -**te siente la necesidad de decírselo. A pesar de que es una mentira.

**-¿Eh? -** inclina la cabeza hacia un lado como un perrito confuso.

Ugh. Odias lo linda que es

**-Acerca de Rachel -**elaboras ignorando la agitación en tu estómago**- No estoy celosa ni nada, yo no soy lesbiana, no lo puedo ser, lo sabría**

Brittany frunce los labios y no puedes decir si ella está a punto de suspirar con tristeza o se echó a reír.

**-Ok -**dice simplemente en cambio, con su rostro blanco.

**-No, en serio, no lo estoy -**insistes.  
**  
****-Sí, Ok **-ella asiente.

Estás jodidamente molesta ahora, porque ustedes saben, a pesar de que no se puede decir exactamente con mirarla, que ella no te cree.

**-No tengo nada contra los homosexuales ni nada de eso -**dices. Oh, Dios, ¿por qué diablos sigues hablando?-** Yo simplemente...**

**-Lo has dicho -**Brittany dice con una sonrisa triste.

Ella no te cree.

**-No me mires así -**le dices algo molesta.

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Como si no me creyeras **

Se ríe un poco y mueve su bota por el suelo**- eso es sólo tu propia paranoia Santana, no he dicho nada que indique que no te creo**

**-Puedo adivinarlo ¿está bien? -**doblas tus brazos en una rabieta-** Me voy ahora******

**-Sí **-dice y hace un chasquido con los labios.

Ella es tan jodidamente linda y molesta que quieres darle una bofetada. La odias. No se puede tratar con ella.  
**  
****-Ok, así que así será **-pones los ojos en blanco y sales por el garaje, se oye que te siguen detrás. No tienes que convencerla de nada, ella está loca. No eres gay. No estas más que confundida y que estás lo suficientemente grande como para admitir eso ¿no? Sólo estás confundida, eso es todo. No es como si caminaras alrededor y te gusten otras mujeres, es sólo ella, así que en realidad es la que te está confundiendo. Nada de esto habría sucedido si no la hubieras conocido.

No estás más que confundida.

**-Yo no estaba celosa tampoco -**la apuntas y te alejas hacia el otro extremo de la parcela de garaje.

Ella sólo te ve salir.

**-Aunque tú lo estabas totalmente -**se oye su voz en silencio detrás de ti.

Se para sobre sus pies y se ríe. Ella se está riendo de ti otra vez y sientes que se aprieta tu estómago con molestia. Lo que sea. Joder. Te muerdes la lengua y sales con la cabeza bien alta. Serás madura no como ella. Además no estabas celosa.

En realidad, no estas celosa.

En serio.

No, en absoluto.

No estás más que confundida.


	9. Something Stupid

**_"Something Stupid"_**

**-Jesús Cristo, maldito idiota**

**-l-lo siento señora, soy nuevo aquí -**el chico te mira asustado detrás del mostrador. Parece extraño, y estás bastante segura de que su acento es italiano. Se rasca la frente y su bigote grueso, prácticamente tiembla de miedo.

Debes estar mirándolo como si pudieras matarlo en ese mismo instante.

Tú y Quinn están en un Starbucks, es martes pero no ves a Brittany hasta después de tu trabajo, por lo que tu estado de ánimo no va a ser el mejor, pero estás especialmente enojada ahora, este idiota se ha equivocado con tu orden dos veces.

Quinn agarra tu brazo**- relájate Santana -**dice tratando de calmarte-** vas a obtener tu café**

**-Yo quiero un café mocha a la menta -**afirmas lentamente dirigiéndote hacia él, golpeando con la palma de tu mano sobre el mostrador, acentuando cada silaba**- No es un flan de caramelo o una hierbabuena, para tu información es un Frappuccino, una cosa totalmente diferente**

Una mujer rubia se acerca y te da la orden-** siento las molestias, por favor tenga su orden, va por cuenta de la casa como forma de disculpas******

**-Gracias -** dices exasperada.

**-Eres una mujer muy mala -**el chico italiano te gruñe.

**-Eh, ¿te refieres a mi, gilipollas? -**le das una breve carcajada**- pues puedes irte bien a la mierda, Mario -**te das la vuelta y caminas rápidamente hasta una de las mesas alejadas, y a medida que te alejas le enseñas tu dedo medio, por encima de tu hombro.

Estás de muy mal humor, porque las últimas dos noches no has podido dormir, pensando en Brittany. La mayor parte de tus pensamientos revives la escena en su garaje una y otra vez. No estás segura si acordarte de eso te excita, bien si te excita, pero generalmente sólo le perturba. ¡Tienes que sacarla de tu cabeza!

**-Bonito sweater -**Quinn se burla, mientras caminan a su mesa.

**-Vete a la mierda -**le gruñes. Sí, estás llevando el sweter con el lagarto de nuevo, pero hace frío afuera y te encanta. Gran cosa. Es fantástico.

**-Que señorita Santana ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿Estás con tu periodo o algo así? -**Quinn te pregunta indicándote que te sientes-** En serio, hay algo que está mal, y no me digas que fue por lo del café, porque sé que es mucho más que eso.****  
**  
_Mierda._

Parpadeas seguido, y te debates si debes o no contarle lo que pasó, hasta tu último encuentro con ella, todavía no habías admitido lo que sientes por Brittany. Ahora que las cosas son diferentes, aunque sólo sea un poco, reconoces que te gusta Brittany pero no eres gay, no lo puedes ser, y le has admitido casi en voz alta a Brittany que te gusta demasiado, a pesar de que estás bastante segura de que ella ya lo sabía de todos modos. ¿Por qué no decirle a Quinn? La verdad es que estás muy asustada de verdad. Ella va a pensar que eres un bicho raro o se reirá de ti, pero sientes que poco a poco te estás volviendo loca, por lo que tienes que contarle a alguien.

Respiras profundamente y la miras-** Quinn, tengo que decirte algo y necesito que me prometas que no te asustarás, y que no vas a juzgarme**

Los ojos color avellana de Quinn, se abren como platos**- OK, Santana suéltalo, porque realmente me estas empezando a asustar**

Te muerdes las uñas nerviosa, pensando en cómo decirle.

**-Yo...creo que...Bueno, siento algo por alguien, que no es Sam -** afirmas y contraes la cara esperando el contragolpe.

Ves como la boca de Quinn se abre y te mira fijamente con incredulidad.

**-Ok -**dice lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos**- Seamos racionales aquí, quiero decir, has estado con Sam desde la secundaria.. Sentir atraccion por alguien más puede ocurrirte, es normal******

**-No es atracción solamente -**la interrumpes, esperas a estar segura y prosigues-**tengo sentimientos y todo lo que quiere decir eso, estoy completamente ahogada en sentimientos y no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos y me siento jodidamente más loca de lo habitual**

**-¿Hablas en serio? Tal vez es por tu depresión o algo así**

Te burlas-** irónicamente, sólo estoy feliz recientemente cuando estoy con... **–de pronto te callas porque estuviste a punto de decir "ella" en voz alta.

**-¿Quién es? ¿Es alguien que conozco? -**Quinn te pide nerviosamente.

Tiemblas asustada.

_Mierda._  
**  
****-No es…quiero decir...Es Brittany -**dices de forma rápida y aprietas tus manos alrededor de tu taza de café.

**-¿Brittany? -**Quinn repite lentamente mientras observas su rostro contorsionarse con confusión. Ella te mira y luego se ríe un poco-** No, en serio Santana, dime quién es****  
**  
Tienes un aspecto serio y estás asustada como la mierda. Los ojos de Quinn se agrandan cuando se da cuenta que es en serio-** Oh -**ella dice y se forma un silencio**- ¿acaso tu eres...?******

**-No lo sé, estoy confundida, quiero decir... sí... pero es sólo con Brittany, me siento de esta manera con ella y yo no lo sé, todavía estoy tratando de entender las cosas******

**-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que sabes? Quiero decir ¿cómo sucedió esto? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? -**pregunta y se ríe un poco como si estuviera estupefacta-**¿Qué hay de Sam? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Has estado teniendo una aventura o algo así? -** frunce el ceño.  
**  
****-No -**dices agitando tu mano con desdén y te sientes realmente aliviada, por alguna razón, Quinn no se está volviendo loca y no te está juzgando, bueno, no realmente y estás agradecida-** Yo nunca le haría eso a Sam, por lo menos, no creo que yo**

Ella frunce el ceño más profundamente-** Siempre he pensado que tú y Sam eran el uno para el otro -**dice como si toda su forma de pensar y verte acabara de cambiar.  
**  
****-Lo somos -** insistes, pero las palabras simplemente no suenan sinceras al salir de tu boca**- Tal vez esto no es nada, yo no lo sé******

**-¿La quieres? -**Quinn te pregunta.

Tu corazón se detiene.

**-Yo...yo... no he pensado en eso, me refiero a que no nos conocemos mucho **-te pierdes en tus pensamientos. Sientes una oleada de frío momentáneamente. ¿Estás enamorada de ella?  
**  
****-Ella es tu terapeuta, ¿eso no es inapropiado? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Te vas a casar como en 9 semanas, que lo hace aún más inadecuado**

De repente sientes como si Quinn fuera tu maldita madre, y te está reprimiendo sobre algo que ni siquiera has hecho. Bueno, olvida eso, no hay manera que a tu madre le importe lo que sientes, ni siquiera la mitad de lo que le importa a Quinn.

**-No hemos hecho nada. Técnicamente**

Quinn levanta una ceja, y por fin se siente lo suficientemente cómoda con la conversación para empezar a beber su café.

**-Ni siquiera nos hemos besado, pero ella dijo que le gusto y, además, ella me gusta **- dices y sientes un nudo en el estómago al decir eso. Al oírte decir eso en voz alta, hace que de algún modo sea más real- **a mi realmente, realmente me gusta -**le agregas titubeando.  
**  
****-¿Cuánto?******

**-¿Cuánto me gusta Brittany? -**repites y ella asiente confirmando. Ni siquiera puedes disimular la gran sonrisa que se dibuja a través de tus labios- **Britt, es tan...******

**-¿Ahora es Britt?-** Quinn te da una risa sarcástica.

**-Yo...lo que sea **-poner los ojos en blanco y te sientes avergonzada-** Ella es tan impresionante ¿sabes? en mis sesiones de terapia, me hace pensar las cosas de manera diferente, pero cuando no está en su trabajo, es aún más impresionante, es tan inteligente y divertida y tan tierna... y uf, a ella le gusta arreglar las cosas, y ella tiene un perro lindo, ah, ¿y ya te dije que era inteligente? Porque ella es inteligente, totalmente, pero luego dice las cosas más extrañas y me recuerda a una niña, y Dios cuando me mira con esos ojos yo…**

Dejas de hablar cuando te interrumpe la risa de Quinn.

**-¿Qué? -**frunces el ceño confundida.

Quinn sacude la cabeza con resignación**- Yo simplemente no puedo creer que esto esté pasando **-dice riendo.

**-¿Qué? -** repites y comienzas a sentirte molesta.

**-Te tiene mal, ¿eh? -**ella te sonríe.  
**  
****-Nn-no, no estoy...yo solo... ella es sólo mi amiga y estoy confundida. Quiero decir...no... no sé qué va a pasar -**empiezas a tartamudear.

Estás empezando a creer que esto no es pasajero, aunque has estado diciéndote a ti misma durante las últimas dos semanas, que los sentimientos pasarán, sin embargo, sólo parecen multiplicarse cada vez que la ves.

**-Esto no puede acabar bien Santana -**Quinn suspira-** ella podría perder su trabajo, podrías perder a Sam, ni hablar de que es propietaria del rancho y habría terribles consecuencias si alguien se enterara******

**-¿Si se enteran de qué? -**preguntas molesta- **No hemos hecho nada******

**-Por ahora -**dice brevemente.

Abres tu boca para discutir, pero la verdad es que te has dado cuenta que tu determinación se debilita cada vez que estás cerca de Brittany. Tu ibas a besarla en su garaje el domingo, era el ángulo de sus caras lo que lo estaba evitando, no por tu propia conciencia. Eso no es algo que haría una maldita futura esposa. Nunca habías pensado o deseado, besar a alguien más que no sea Sam, y mucho menos se te había ocurrido que sea una mujer.

**-Brittany dice que nunca va a tomar la iniciativa entre nosotras -**dices en voz baja.

**-Eso está todo muy bien Santana -**dice Quinn y comienza a sonar impaciente-**pero la pregunta es, ¿quieres?******

**-¿Si quiero qué?**

**-Iniciar algo con Brittany**

La miras molesta y tu corazón late un poco más rápido de lo normal**- N-no, por supuesto que no -**dices en tono burlón, restándole importancia, pero no crees que Quinn lo haya creído. ¿Crees que estás haciendo lo correcto?

**-No sé qué hacer -**suspiras con tristeza-** Me siento tan atrapada y fuera de control, ni siquiera sé quién soy ya, estoy pasando por una crisis de mierda a mis veinte años******

**-Está bien, cálmate Santana y pensemos -**Quinn te dice con calma, y se puede decir que está tratando de hacer que te sientas mejor**- ¿Todavía quieres estar con Sam?******

**-Sí, creo que sí **-te muerdes el labio con incertidumbre-** Es sólo que cuando estoy con ella me siento... me hace sentir tan...**-suspiras con cariño, ni siquiera puedes poner en palabras lo que te hace sentir-** Todo es tan jodido cuando estoy con ella solo quiero huir y cuando no está yo la echo mucho de menos. Como anoche Sam y yo estábamos abrazados en el sofá viendo televisión, como de costumbre, cerré los ojos, imaginándome como seria si en realidad estuviera así con Brittany, y solo ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír******

**-Wow **-resopla Quinn**- Estás demasiado involucrada, ¿no?**

Parpadeas y miras hacia otro lado, tu estómago se encoje, te sientes culpable y con ganas de llorar pero no puedes. Sólo tienes que aguantar y esperar hasta que estés sola, entonces ahí si puedes llorar. Eso es lo que sueles hacer**- Yo quiero seguir con mi vida, lo intento...**-dices en voz baja-** Yo sé que tengo que alejarme de ella, pero no soportaría no tenerla cerca ¿qué voy a hacer?**

Quinn te da una mirada, que es una mezcla entre incómoda y simpática-**¿Honestamente Santana? No tengo ni idea, pero tengo que decir, que teniendo en cuenta la rapidez con la que desarrollaste sentimientos hacia Brittany, tal vez van a desaparecer con la misma rapidez y ustedes dos pueden intentar ser amigas. Quiero decir, has estado con Sam durante años, se merece que al menos su relación tenga futuro. Quizás esto con Brittany pasará****  
**  
Asientes un poco, sus palabras te dan un rayo de esperanza.

Ambas se despiden, ya que tienes que volver al trabajo. Una vez que estas de vuelta en tu escritorio te quedas mirando la pantalla de la computadora, y las palabras de Quinn las estas repitiendo una y otra. Tal vez lo de Brittany pasará.

_¿Y si no lo hace, entonces?_

El resto del día se prolonga en forma lenta, y no has dejado de pensar hasta que sales de tu trabajo, te das cuenta que no debes tomar tu camino a casa, sino que debes ir en dirección contraria, justo a la habitación 47. No es que te hayas olvidado de Brittany, es más como si te hubieras olvidado de tu rutina porque has estado pensando en ella todo el día.

Ya estás en el ascensor en camino para ver a Brittany y tu estómago se encoje por los nervios. Siempre estás tan condenadamente nerviosa cuando vas a verla. El celular te sorprende cuando empieza a sonar, lo sacas de tu cartera y ves que es Sam quien te llama.

**-Hey -**sonríes al teléfono y tratas de respirar de manera normal para que tus nervios desaparezcan.  
**  
****-Oye nena, espero que te haya encontrado justo antes de la sesión******

**-Sí, estoy en camino para la sesión en realidad, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar -**dices cuando el ascensor hace el sonido que indica que llegó al piso y se abre. Sales y te paras junto a la ventana mirando hacia abajo las calles de la ciudad de Nueva York.

**-No es nada importante -**escuchas la voz de Sam-** Sólo quería decirte que Finn necesita que le ayude a sacar algunas cosas fuera de su garaje**

Sam sigue hablando, pero tan pronto como escuchas la palabra garaje tu mente se pone en blanco. Estás oyendo lo que te dice, pero las palabras la estás procesando. Tú ves la sonrisa de Brittany, en tu mente y casi puedes sentir su risa a tu lado. Sientes que tu cuerpo está tenso.

**-Lo siento Sam, ¿qué dijiste? no tengo buena señal aquí**

Se ríe al teléfono y sientes una punzada en tu estómago, debido a la culpa.  
**  
****-Finn quiere que lo ayude a limpiar su garaje, así que luego iré por unas hamburguesas con él, sólo quería llamar y decirte que no te molestes conmigo haciendo la cena, no voy a estar en casa hasta tarde******

**-Oh bien -**suspiras. Se supone que eso es bueno, tal vez puedas ir a dar una vuelta con Quinn y hablar un poco más. Hay tantas cosas que necesitas hablar después de todo.

**-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos más tarde nena, te amo**

Abres la boca, pero es como si te hubieras olvidado de repente, cómo decir esas palabras de nuevo. Acabas de tartamudear y parpadear entrando en pánico.

**-¿Santana? ¿Estás ahí?******

**-Y-yo también te amo, adiós -**tartamudeas rápida y cuelgas.

Mierda. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Le has dicho a Sam que lo amas un millón de veces antes, pero ahora de repente te sientes incómoda al decirlo. Empiezas a caminar por el pasillo y cuando giras te encuentras con la sonrisa cortés de Kurt. Él está de pie en su escritorio y poniendo algunas cosas en un bolso.

**-Hey, Santana -** te sonríe y ves como él se inclina para desenchufar el ordenador.

**-Hey, ¿terminaste tu trabajo por hoy? -**dices distraídamente, tu mente todavía se tambalea en lo que acaba de suceder.  
**  
****-Sí, voy a ir a casa, a disfrutar de un baño caliente -**Kurt dice sonriéndote, él recoge el resto de sus cosas y se dirige hacia el ascensor.

**-Suena bien, buenas noches -**te despides sonriéndole.

Él se despide agitando su mano.

Te diriges hacia la habitación 47 y abres la puerta. Los nervios comienzan a multiplicarse aún más, pero le das la sonrisa habitual a Brittany. Ella está sentada en la silla, está usando zapatillas deportivas, pantalones holgados, una camiseta y encima una sudadera con capucha de color celeste. Ves que la luz de la sala alumbra el sudor de su frente y su clavícula, parece como si acabara de llegar del gimnasio o algo así. Ella se ve muy normal, hoy en día, no sabes si te gusta o no.

**-Pensé que habías dicho que no ibas al gimnasio -**le regalas una sonrisa boba, mientras cierras la puerta y te sientas en tu lugar habitual en el sofá.

Ella sonríe tímidamente-** no estaba en el gimnasio, salgo a correr. Mi última cita era a las tres y media, así que tuve que matar el tiempo, además de que tenemos mucho de qué hablar y dudo que seamos capaces de hablar de todo en tan pocas sesiones, tal vez ni siquiera lleguemos a una cuarta parte de ella****  
**  
Tragas y tienes la boca seca-** Te dije que no deberías haber cargado tu horario para adaptarte a mí, que deberíamos haber hablado en el almuerzo como de costumbre******

**-Soy flexible **-ella sonríe, tus ojos viajan observando su cara, y momentáneamente parando en sus labios.

Mierda. Dejas escapar una risita y sólo mueves la cabeza, ella realmente va a matarte un día de estos.

Ella habla contigo por un tiempo de tu niñez, lo cual es raro porque ella nunca preguntó antes y además no hay mucho que contar. Rápidamente se mueve al tema de Sam y de cómo se conocieron en la escuela secundaria, de nuevo se detiene en los detalles que crees que son aburridos y son irrelevantes, pero ella parece escuchar con atención.

**-Sólo estoy tratando de construir una imagen en mi cabeza de tu relación **-Brittany dice apoyando su cabeza en la mano-** No puedo dejar de sentir que hay algo fundamentalmente equivocado en su dinámica******

**-¿Qué demonios se supone que eso significa? **-frunces el ceño y cruzas los brazos.

**-No sé **-Brittany suspira y te toma por sorpresa-** Siento que hay algo que falta en tu relación, pero es más una sensación, y no es algo específico. De todos modos, estoy pensando en voz alta. Me dijiste la semana pasada que íbamos a estudiar la manera de mejorar tu vida sexual con Sam y yo pienso que esta semana deberíamos centrarnos en eso solamente, ¿qué crees que es lo que ha causado que disminuya recientemente?**

Te muerdes el labio nerviosamente y comienzas a jugar con tus manos**- Como he dicho, no sé, la gente pierde su impulso sexual todo el tiempo, mi estado de ánimo y el sueño no está ayudando -**te encojes de hombros.

**-¿Ah, sí? **-Brittany dice sorprendida-** Eso no te impidió terminar por todo el asiento de la moto**

Tu estómago se sube a tu garganta mientras tu corazón se detiene. Parpadeas y ella sólo sonríe amablemente. Sus palabras resuenan torpemente alrededor de la habitación.

**-Uh... **-balbuceas pero honestamente no sabes qué decir a eso**- Bueno, puede ser que lo que hace Sam no me excita **-la miras.  
_  
La puta audacia de ella a veces. Ella cree que lo sabe todo._

Ella se encoge de hombros con indiferencia y te molesta aún más-** ¿Cómo tienen relaciones sexuales tú y Sam?******

**-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿cómo hacemos el amor?, de la manera habitual **-le gruñes y cruzas las piernas.

**-Cuando tienes un orgasmo, y me refiero a un orgasmo de verdad, no la mitad del tiempo en el que falsificas o exageras de más -**te dice y levanta una ceja-** ¿lo tienes solo cuando mantienen relaciones sexuales con penetración?**  
_  
Vete a la mierda._

Miras a tu alrededor y sientes tan difícil hablar de estas cosas con ella. Tú te rascas la espalda y tu cuello, antes de tragar saliva**- Sí, supongo**

**-Y antes de eso, ¿cuánto tiempo en promedio, es lo que pasan en los juegos previos?******

**-Yo...no lo sé, no es como si este tomando el maldito tiempo -** dices con impaciencia. Ella te mira como si estuviera decepcionada, y crees que ella sabe que odias esa mirada y ahora puede usarlo en tu contra. Volteas los ojos**- no sé, no mucho tiempo, los hombres no son tan buenos con los juegos previos ¿no?******

**-Algunos lo son -**Brittany dice despreocupadamente**- ¿Se generan placer a menudo, por ejemplo, se dan masajes uno al otro? ¿Se besan durante largos períodos de tiempo? ¿Tienen sexo oral?**

_Vete a la mierda._

Sus ojos parecen más vivos y te sientes como si te prendieras fuego bajo su mirada. Estás tan ansiosa e incómoda**- No realmente -**hablas entre dientes-**Quiero decir que nunca me hace sexo oral y yo sólo a veces le hago, pero sabemos que tenemos buen sexo, creo, lo que pasa antes en realidad no importa ¿verdad?******

**-No estoy de acuerdo -**Brittany dice-** Con frecuencia, la acumulación es mejor que el acto en sí, a veces la acumulación de excitación hace que el orgasmo sea más intenso realidad. Los orgasmos son un 80% psicológicos en mi opinión, por lo que si ustedes pasan directamente a la acción, están reduciendo sus probabilidades de lograr un resultado placentero**

Te das cuenta que tus labios están retorciéndose en una sonrisa, ella tiene una habilidad con las palabras que admiras.  
**  
****-La próxima vez que tengas relaciones sexuales con Sam, te sugiero que se masturben un rato antes, preferiblemente mientras se están besando. Tú puedes acariciarlo también. Intenta hacerlo por lo menos durante 20 minutos, eso les ayudará a...**

Sólo asientes, realmente no quieres hablar más de esta mierda, porque te hace sentir incómoda.

**-Por supuesto **-añade, y te miras a través de ella-** además de estimularse con la masturbación, hay otro factor. Como he dicho el sexo, en gran medida se trata de una conexión mental y también física. Debes pensar en alguien o en una situación que te estimule un poco**

Tragas con dificultad y la miras.

_Ella tiene una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Ella sabe. Mierda. Ella sabe que has estado pensando en ella._

**-Pensar en Sam desde luego -**dices desafiante de todos modos.  
**  
****-Si eso te hace sentir más cómoda -**se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

Tienes unas malditas ganas de llorar y gritarle, por ser tan indiferente y al mismo tiempo tan presumida.

**-Supongo que acabas de comenzar la medicación, ¿no?**

Asientes-** ayer**

**-Bueno, es posible que desees esperar unas semanas hasta que el medicamento comience a trabajar, para tener relaciones, así encontrarás que tu humor va a mejorar para entonces**

Asientes un poco de nuevo y la miras, de repente no parece tan presumida, pero si más insatisfecha-** ¿Qué? -**te diriges hacia ella y descruzas los brazos-** pretendes que no tenga sexo con Sam ¿pero si puedo pensar en otra persona?**

Lo dijiste como una broma pero te salió gravemente y ligeramente amargo.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los tuyos rápidamente y sus pupilas se agrandan, como si no pudiera creer que reconociste que estaba influyendo un poco, lo que pasó entre ustedes-** Lo siento **-habla entre dientes y agacha la cabeza con vergüenza-**yo no he dicho eso, yo no sé por qué lo hice**  
**  
****-Estoy segura de que la idea de que yo este con alguien más ha cruzado por tu cabeza también -**se encoge de hombros y mira con tristeza-** pero no, eso no es lo que yo estaba pensando**

Te sientes intimidada por Brittany y no puedes siquiera mantener contacto visual con ella por mucho tiempo. Habías esperado que tus sentimientos por ella disminuyan o que su actitud de inteligente presumida, sería molesto para vos o su falta de profesionalidad te desanime o que te darías cuenta realmente que ella es mejor como amiga, en este punto, ya que no tienes muchas escusas. No importa cuántas veces te lo repitas a ti misma, nada de lo que quieres o esperas que suceda está sucediendo, y en su lugar de tus sentimientos hacia ella son cada vez más intensos. Miras hacia abajo a tus manos, tocas el dedo y el anillo de plata que tienes en la mano izquierda. El anillo de compromiso que te dió Sam, estabas tan feliz cuando te lo propuso, o eso pensabas, aunque últimamente se siente más apretado alrededor de tu dedo, casi como si te estuviera ahorcando.

**-Es bonito**

Sales de tus pensamientos y miras a Brittany quien te hablo. Ella está sonriendo educadamente, e inclina la cabeza hacia el anillo en tu dedo.

Sientes como si las palabras quisieran brotar desde la parte posterior de tu garganta**- no es tan bonito como tú **-susurras.

_Mierda._

Ella se moja los labios con la lengua y te mira, pero puedes ver que su cara se tiñó de color rojo, lo que te encanta. Te encanta poder ver la evidencia de sus sentimientos y te preguntas si ella puede ver los tuyos.

**-¿Por qué estás tan triste Santana? -**Brittany te pregunta en voz baja.

Das una risa seca y parpadeas para contener las lágrimas que ni siquiera sentiste venir-** ¿Es una pregunta profesional o personal?******

**-Ambas**

Asientes tristemente y tratas de pensar-** Estoy triste porque tengo todos estos sentimientos por alguien que no es mi novio y no sé qué hacer, ¿qué harías? En serio, dime, si estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿qué harías? Porque lo que tengo con Sam es estable y serio, porque tirarlo a la basura, por algo que tal vez no dure o no sea real o...**

**-¿En serio? **-Brittany te interrumpe-** Yo les digo a mis pacientes que escuchen a su cabeza, pero que sigan a su corazón******

**-Paciente -**hablas entre dientes y mueves la cabeza hacia ella-** ¿es que todo lo que ves cuando me miras?**

Sus ojos azules brillan y parpadean inseguros, pero rápidamente chocan con tu mirada-** No, y ese es uno de los problemas ¿no es cierto?**

La miras, se ve tan pálida y sin vida este día, como si ella no hubiera dormido mucho. Sus ojos todavía están brillantes como siempre y su cabello se ve tan suave, ella sigue siendo tan hermosa sin embargo.

**-Por eso **-continúa mientras te mira con recelo-** Estoy pensando en renunciar****  
**  
_¿Qué carajo?_

Tu corazón y tu estómago se contraen simultáneamente, y te sientes enferma**- n-no puedes **-tartamudeas, desconcertada-** No puedes simplemente dejarme**

Ella muerde su labio rosa y delgado, desviando la mirada**- probablemente sea lo mejor -** murmura.

Ella no puede hacerte esto.

**-Yo solía pensar que nunca me haría amiga con mis pacientes, o más que eso, involucrarme sentimentalmente, siempre he defendido mi moral. Pero últimamente, me haces cuestionar todo lo que siempre pensé que sabía acerca de mí misma******

**-Tú eres la que me hace cuestionar todo lo que siempre pensé que sabía acerca de mí misma **-le retrucas-** Pero no puedes dejarme, hemos avanzado mucho, me puedes ayudar. Sé que puedes, creo que soy diferente cuando estoy cerca de ti****  
**  
Brittany rueda los ojos un poco-** TCC**

**-¿Qué? -**frunces el ceño y sacudes la cabeza con petulancia.

**-TCC **-repite- **terapia cognitiva-conductual, que es parte de lo que he estado haciendo contigo, es una práctica habitual, cualquiera tan calificado como yo puede hacerlo, tú no me necesitas******

**-Si te necesito **-le gritas prácticamente.

Se ve un poco conmocionada y la sala se queda en silencio.

**-¿Además, por qué renunciar? tienes otros pacientes también, no puedes simplemente abandonar a todos por mi culpa, ¿puedes ser tan egoísta?**

Estás tan enojada con ella. Estás enojada porque ella te puede abandonar tan fácilmente y parece no molestarse por ello.

**-Santana -**suspira luego del silencio y mira hacia abajo a sus manos, como si no quisiera hacer contacto visual contigo- **He sido poco profesional, pero más que eso lo que me asusta es lo poco que me importa. He estado poniéndote por encima de todo lo demás y no creo poder volver a verme a mí misma como un buen terapeuta nunca más -**dice, le tiemblan los labios y se los muerde.

Quieres correr hacia ella y abrazarla, pero en cambio aprietas el borde del sofá con tus manos**- Deja de castigarte por mí, ¿de acuerdo? no puedes dejar de ejercer por mí, no soy digna de arruinar tu vida o tu carrera**

Ella suspira y te mira en conflicto, sus ojos se mueven como si estuviera pensando diferentes opciones en su mente-** Ok, mira -**dice lentamente-** Yo dije que debo renunciar, pero tienes razón, supongo, que debo ser racional. Y por esa razón, en cambio, me tomaré unas vacaciones**

Te siente aún más molesta**- ¿De qué serviría eso?**

**-Bueno, sería totalmente para aclarar mi mente y volver a evaluar algunas cosas, pero más que nada tener tiempo para pensar, si todavía me siento de la misma forma, después de tres semanas, sí, voy a renunciar******

**-¿Tres jodidas semanas? **-exclamas**- ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer sin ti?**

Ella sonríe y se inclina la cabeza como si te compadeciera**- no vas a parar con tus sesiones Santana, sólo voy a trasladarte a un buen compañero de trabajo mío, la señorita Pillsbury, te gustará, ella es muy dulce y buena en su trabajo, me aseguraré de darle tus notas. Me podría pasar unas semanas en el rancho de Evans, para alejar mi mente de algunas cosas******

**-Pues bien, que la pases de puta madre -**dices secamente y te pones de pie- **ya sabes que nada de esto habría sucedido si no hubieras aparecido en mi vida**

Ella se levanta también y te mira con curiosidad-** ¿nada de qué?******

**-No lo sé, t-todo, la forma en que me siento, mi confusión..******

**-Ah -**Brittany dice-** Creo que voy a dejarle algunas notas a la señorita Pillsbury, indicándole que lo principal es tratar con tu sexualidad, ya que estás claramente en conflicto con eso y te está causando estrés. Además, creo que puedes sentirte más cómoda hablando con un extraño que, bueno, conmigo**

La miras y sientes vergüenza, sientes un nudo en la boca del estómago-** No hay nada que decir, no soy gay, no es que te quiera o que quisiera suspender mi boda para poder estar contigo, no eres más que una puta fase, un fetiche raro. Así que vete a la mierda **-revientas soltando toda esa ira, para defenderte de lo que acaba de decir.

_¿Cómo se atreve sólo asumir las cosas? ella no sabe una mierda._

Das media vuelta y te mueves torpemente para salir de la habitación. Tu mano está en la manija de la puerta lista para abrirla y salir cuando sientes a Brittany detrás de ti.

**-Santana -**suspira débilmente.

Cierras los ojos y te sientes culpable por lo que acabas de decir, sientes que tu cuerpo se pone rígido y por alguna razón tu mano no se mueve para girar la manija.

**-Creo que tengo que saber algo antes que atravieses esa puerta, date la vuelta -**ella te ordena susurrando.

_Mierda._

Sueltas la manija, tu mano está húmeda, y das la vuelta lentamente. Brittany está justo en frente tuyo y puedes ver todos los tonos de azul en sus ojos. Puedes ver el sudor aun brillando en su piel y te alejas tanto como sea posible hasta que tu espalda toca la puerta. Ella audazmente se acerca presionando su cuerpo contra el tuyo y sientes que en cualquier momento te desmayarás. Puedes oler el aroma embriagador de su perfume y se arremolina alrededor de tu cabeza.

**-Oye... ¿qué... otra vez? -**preguntas con voz temblorosa.

Sus ojos están mirando tus labios intensamente, como si estuviera escuchando cada palabra que le dices, y al mismo tiempo pareces fascinada por esos ojos azules.

**-Dijiste que no me quieres -**dice lentamente y tus párpados de repente parecen más pesados.

_Mierda._

Tragas con dificultad y de repente no puedes respirar.

**-Qué **-dices lentamente y ella inclina su cabeza apoyando su frente en la tuya. Sientes que tu cuerpo aumenta su temperatura con la proximidad del suyo, y sientes una sacudida eléctrica en las venas cuando sus pechos empujan ligeramente los tuyos. Carajo.  
_  
¿Va a ...?_

Contienes la respiración y tu corazón parece que va a salir de tu pecho**- no creo que hayas querido decir eso -**te susurra y su respiración golpea tu cara. Ella se acerca y pasa su nariz contra tu mejilla. Sientes su sonrisa mientras arrastra la punta de la nariz lentamente por el lado de tu cara como una caricia y te calienta la sangre debajo de la piel. Sientes que tus mejillas te queman y como tu corazón se acelera.

Su boca se acerca a tu oído y escuchas su respiración-** Dime que no me quieres**

_Mierda._

Estás por desmayarte de nuevo, se te eriza la piel y sientes una oleada de calor que atraviesa desde tu cuello hasta el fin de tu columna vertebral. Sientes un cosquilleo familiar y notas como un latido crece entre tus piernas. Diablos no puedes lidiar con esto.

**-Yo... -**abres la boca decir algo, pero tu mente está bloqueada.

Cierras la boca rápidamente cuando arrastra la nariz por toda tu cara y no puedes creer lo bien que se siente, desliza su nariz, por la comisura de tus labios y pasa suavemente por tu labio superior. Jadeas cuando su boca pasa cerca de la tuya, y abres inconscientemente la tuya empezando a jadear. Ella abre la boca también y sus respiraciones chocan una contra otra en el pequeño espacio que las separa a las dos.

**-Yo no... quiero... -**sientes como su respiración se acelera, sus ojos están más oscuro que antes y están examinando toda tu cara.

Sus manos buscan a tus muñecas y ella envuelve sus dedos alrededor de ellas, arrastrándote lentamente los brazos hacia arriba contra la puerta, hasta que finalmente estos por encima de tu cabeza. Te tiene acorralada en la puerta.

**-No creo que puedas decirlo ¿o acaso si puedes?..**

La parte posterior de los muslos y la palma de tus manos están sudando ¿como puede controlar tus extremidades tan fácilmente?. Ella tiene sus brazos sobre tu cabeza, te sientes débil, y tus huesos se funden ante su contacto.

**-Porque me quieres como yo, ¿verdad?**

Gimes y corres la cabeza hacia un lado alejando la mirada.

**-Dilo, dime que me quieres -**ella susurra contra tu mejilla y sus labios están tan cerca que necesitas todas tus fuerzas para fruncir los labios, para no inclinarte hacia adelante solo una pulgada, para saber cómo se siente su suave piel.

Cierras los ojos y tratas de respirar-** Te Quiero**

Ella parece caer en un eterno silencio ante tus palabras, y tú también. Por lo que parecen horas, pero de hecho es solo un segundo, todo lo que se oye es como palpita tu corazón y te sientes como si estuvieras a punto de desmayarte.

Ella te baja los brazos con suavidad y se incorpora alejando su cuerpo, dejándote sin su calor. No sabes si se te antoja que vuelva y se quede para siempre a tu lado, o si prefieres que se aleje.

Abres los ojos lentamente mientras te suelta las muñecas y sus ojos azules buscan los tuyos. La rubia se ve en conflicto, triste y atemorizada, todo al mismo tiempo.

**-Bueno -**dice en voz baja y de repente parece no tener ni la mitad de la confianza que tenía hace un segundo-** Me alegro que hayas admitido eso, y deberías irte antes de hacer algo estúpido**

Parpadeas rápidamente mirándola y sientes como tu cuerpo vuelve a su temperatura normal-** ¿Antes de hacer algo estúpido? **-repites perpleja.

_Lo que ella estaba haciendo era muy estúpido._

**-Sí **-ella susurra casi sin aliento y frota sus manos nerviosamente-** Estabas pensando en besarme, y yo estaba pensando en besarte también, pero sé que no lo habrías hecho, y yo no creo que pueda controlarme. Así que sí, es mejor que salgas antes de hacer algo, de lo cual probablemente te arrepientas**

Estás sumergida en tus pensamientos y te preguntas cómo seria.  
**  
****-Te veré en un par de semanas Santana**

Antes de darte cuenta la puerta de la habitación 47 se cierra detrás de ti una vez más, casi se te desmoronan las rodillas, te sientes completamente abrumada y una vez más confundida.

Sin embargo, estás segura de una cosa.

No vas a poder sobrevivir sin ella durante tres semanas y no crees que quieras intentarlo.

Eso sería una estupidez.


	10. Casi

**_"Casi…"_**

Una semana. Una puta semana. No las has visto, sentido u oído su voz o su linda risa. Eres más miserable de lo que nunca has sido; es difícil el ver a una persona tan asombrosa como Brittany entrar a tu vida para luego solamente marcharse.

Nunca has sido muy apegada a Sam y últimamente lo has estado abrazando mucho ya que sientes que algo hace falta en tu vida, lo cual es extraño porque no eres una persona a la que le guste abrazar a otros pero aun así lo estás haciendo. Estando junto a él hace que la ausencia de Brittany sea menos aburrida pero en última instancia eres miserable sin ella y piensas que eres patética ya que apenas la conoces de hace unas pocas semanas; de verdad no deberías estar sintiendo esto.

Tu corazón se siente más pesado y empiezas a pensar que ni siquiera has tenido uno en las últimas semanas desde la última vez que viste a Brittany. Tal vez has estado menos estresada sin ni siquiera darte cuenta de ello.

Vas a conocer el reemplazo de Brittany hoy, la señorita Pillsbury. Ella dejó un correo de voz diciendo que te vería a la misma hora de siempre en la misma habitación 47 para que así el cambio fuera "más fácil". Vuelves los ojos ante el pensamiento. ¿Más fácil? Todo sería "más fácil" si Brittany nunca se hubiera marchado dejándome estancada. Eres la razón por la que se marchó. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no anduvieras rara y confundida por ella. Ahora ella piensa en dejar su trabajo y es todo tu culpa. No quisiste que algo de esto pasara. Necesitas verla, hablarle.

Respondes llamadas de personas ignorantes nuevamente, ya casi es hora de almuerzo pero por primera vez preferirías quedarte justo ahí. No verás a Brittany así que nada tiene sentido. Ya nada más tiene sentido realmente.

Te diriges hacia ahí como usualmente lo haces pero solamente porque no tienes nada mejor que hacer y desde que decidiste contarle a Quinn acerca de lo de Brittany ella no ha hecho otra cosa más que hacerte preguntas, preguntas que ni tú misma puedes responder.

Subes al séptimo piso y otra vez vuelves al área de recepción pero esta vez se siente diferente, no estás nada nerviosa es como un descanso después de tantas emociones a la hora de visitar a Brittany pero algo en ti extraña esos nervios. Kurt te sonríe y tímidamente le sonríes de vuelta, es como ambos supieran que no estás aquí para ver a Brittany y él aparenta ser más simpático que de costumbre.

Caminas a través del tan conocido corredor y abres la habitación 47. Cierras la puerta tras de ti y ofreces un patético intento de sonrisa. La señorita Pillsbury es una mujer pelirroja; supones que estará en sus treintas y piensas que inclusive podría llegar a ser bonita, si cambiase todo en ella. Viste una blusa blanca florida con una falda turquesa en conjunto con unas voluminosas argollas del mismo color. Parece que se haya vestido hace varias décadas. Tiene unos brillantes ojos grandes que expresan amabilidad junto con ingenuidad e inocencia. Lleva unos guantes transparentes en sus manos y te sonríe mientras frota y limpia la silla de cuero en la que Brittany estaría sentada en este momento.

**-Hola, tú debes ser Santana, Brittany me habló de ti. Lo siento pero me agradan las cosas limpias -**dice mientras tira el trapo a la basura, se quita los guantes y se sienta. Tú te sientas al lado contrario y la miras. Estás convencida de que todos los que trabajan aquí están jodidamente locos.

**-Me puedes llamar Emma -**dice y tú solo miras tus manos sintiéndote incómoda con el silencio.**- Así que…-**empieza mientras te sonríe y a pesar de cuan incómoda y nerviosa pareces, crees que en realidad eso te está calmando.

**-Así que… -**dices mientras te encoges de hombros y tratas de sonreírle

**-Estuve leyendo tus notas**

**-¿Brittany escribe notas de mí? -**le preguntas rápidamente.

**-Páginas -**Emma dice y te sonríe educadamente-** Es normal que escriba notas de los pacientes pero tengo que decir que las tuyas son las más extensas**

Muerdes tu labio y tratas de no sonreír. Brittany escribe más sobre ti que como hace con sus demás pacientes. Darías cualquier cosa por leer esas notas para así ver que es lo que ella piensa de ti, aunque también estarías algo asustada.

**-Ella me dijo que deberíamos aclarar ciertas cosas acerca de tu sexualidad, así que pienso que deberíamos encargarnos de ello ahora mismo. ¿Qué opinas? -**dice ella.

Su entusiasmo te simpatiza, tienes que admitirlo; sin embargo, ella no te gusta todavía. Esto no está bien, ella está en la habitación 47 la cual es la habitación de Brittany y ella NO es Brittany.

**-Así que ¿estás teniendo dudas acerca de tu sexualidad? -**pregunta.

**-No -**le respondes muy rápido.

**-**ella parece estar confundida-** Brittany aludió bastante a que las tienes**

**-Yo…yo no soy gay ni nada de eso. Solamente estoy confundida **-le tartamudeas.

Mierda. No estás cómoda hablando de esto pero por alguna razón parece ser mucho más sencillo hablarlo con una completa extraña.

**-oh, ya veo -**dice Emma de manera lenta pero reconfortante**- Vamos a empezar desde el principio, ¿te parece? Leí que tienes pareja, Sam ¿cierto? -**Tú asientes.

**-¿Entonces hay alguna otra persona en tu vida que te esté****haciendo****dudar de tu sexualidad?**

Y casi quieres decir que no…casi

Pero decides tal vez decirle la verdad para hacer un cambio que pueda hacerte bien; te das cuenta de que debes ser muy cuidadosa ya que no quieres que Brittany tenga problemas así y tú nunca le dirías a nadie acerca de lo que pasa entre ustedes, además no es que haya mucho entre ambas.

**-Más o menos -**dices mientras te encoges de hombros-** Pero no hemos hecho nada aún y nunca habrá nada, su trabajo y mi relación con Sam lo hacen imposible****  
**

**-Pareces triste por eso -**recalca ella.

**-Yo…yo creo que sí **-dices por lo bajo y aprietas tu estómago. No puedes llorar, pero sientes que la tristeza quiere salir desde el hueco en tu estómago.

**-Dices que nada va a suceder entre ustedes pero dime, si Sam no estuviera en tu vida ¿te gustaría que algo sucediera? -**pregunta Emma inclinando su cabeza.

Wow nunca has pensando en eso pero parece estar muy por fuera de las posibilidades.

**-Es difícil imaginar una vida sin Sam. He estado con él desde la escuela **-le admites.

**-Pero por sólo un segundo imagina si fueras soltera, ¿Querrías que pasara algo con esta mujer?**

Te le quedas mirando y antes de que te des cuenta la verdad sale disparada de tus labios sin que puedas retenerla**- Más que nada**

**-¿Tienes algún interés romántico y/o sexual respecto a esta mujer que te está****haciendo****tener dudas acerca de tu sexualidad?**

Tú solamente asientes

**-¿Cuál de los dos?****  
**

**-Ambas -**dices por lo bajo. No puedes creer la manera cómo las palabras están saliendo de tu boca hoy.

Emma te sonríe-** Caramba pues creo que no estás tan confundida como crees estar**

La miras, eso no era lo que esperabas escuchar.**- ¿A qué te refieres? **-preguntas perpleja.

**-Aparentas ser una mujer inteligente Santana -**dice con modestia-** y pienso que dices estar confundida porque te da miedo ponerle un nombre a tus sentimientos**

_Mierda._

Quieres que se quede callada de una vez por todas.

**-La sexualidad es simple pero todos caemos en categorías. Yo pienso que los homosexuales son personas que se sienten emocional y/o físicamente atraídas exclusivamente por personas de su mismo sexo; los bisexuales por ambos sexos y los heterosexuales exclusivamente por personas de su sexo opuesto. Y tú has admitido bastante tus sentimientos por otra mujer, así que eso te excluye de ser heterosexual ¿no estás de acuerdo? ¿Aceptarías ese progreso? **-pregunta esperanzada.

**-No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando **-le dices mientras cruzas tus brazos-**soy heterosexual, ¿no puede una persona, no sé, ser gay solo con una persona en especial?**

Ella ríe suavemente por tus palabras y sus grandes ojos parpadean simpáticamente.

**-No Santana, no creo que funcione de esa manera****  
**

**-¿Por qué no?****  
**

**-En mi experiencia con personas normalmente necesitan de algo o de alguien externo que les haga darse cuenta de su verdadera sexualidad; no es cómo si te despertaras un día dándote cuenta de que eres gay, es un proceso. Tal vez sea un personaje de algún programa de televisión o película, tal vez alguien famoso quien les atraiga o tal vez alguien presente en sus propias vidas. El punto es que si te atrae alguien de tu mismo sexo es muy probable que te pueda llegar a gustar otras personas también de tu mismo sexo más adelante, en algún lugar, alguien…eventualmente. Algo o alguien te habría hecho darte cuenta de tu verdadera sexualidad y para algunos no eso no sucede hasta muy entrada su vida adulta, para otros eso llega en su vida temprana. Que las mujeres se auto-descubran a tu edad es algo muy normal, aún eres muy joven así que no deberías sentirte mal al darte cuenta de esto**

Te le quedas viendo boquiabierta y sientes que entras en pánico-** E-estás mintiendo, yo nunca sentiría por otra mujer lo que siento por…por…ésta mujer**-le tartamudeas tratando de no decir el nombre de Brittany.

**-Creo que eso sólo muestra la intensidad de tus sentimientos y no la manera cómo te sientes, eso quiere decir que esa mujer debe de tenerte hechizada para que asegures que ninguna otra mujer te atraerá y eso solo prueba que lo que te está pasando no es una simple etapa en tu vida o "estar confundida" como tú lo llamas. Esas etapas la verdad no existen en este contexto; las mujeres heterosexuales pueden admirar y apreciar la belleza de cualquier otra mujer pero nunca tendrán interés emocional o sexual cómo lo tienen las mujeres no-heterosexuales, si los sentimientos están ahí aunque sea sólo por una mujer son emociones y sensaciones que nunca experimentaría una mujer realmente heterosexual; así que esto te descarta de ser heterosexual. Los adolescentes experimentan todo el tiempo; muchos heterosexuales lo intentan solo por diversión social pero se terminan dando cuenta de que no son ellos mismos y tú pareces estar esperando que las cosas se den de manera opuesta cuando lo que te está pasando es algo común – pareces tener todas esas emociones y algunas atracciones físicas exceptuando el hecho de que aún no has actuado sobre ellas pero eso no quiere decir que esos sentimientos no sean válidos. En serio te tiene que gustar mucho esta mujer**

Te quedas sin habla. No puedes decir ni una puta palabra. Estás a punto de vomitar, de explotar o tal vez llorar.

**-Leyendo tus notas y conociéndote ahora Santana diría que lo que tienes hacer es conocerte a ti misma. Necesitas buscar muy dentro de ti y descubrir si estas genuinamente atraída por ambos sexos o simplemente te has hecho pasar por heterosexual durante tu vida cuando de hecho tus inclinaciones naturales son exclusivamente homosexuales. De cualquier manera deberías amarte a ti misma y sentirte orgullosa de esta nueva parte de tu persona que has descubierto**

**-¿Me puedo ir ya? En serio quiero marcharme **-dices firmemente pero tu voz tiembla.

Necesitas irte de ahí.

**-Claro, sólo puedo verte los martes así que supongo te veré hasta la próxima semana**

Tu asientes y quieres ponerte de pie pero tus piernas no te escuchan. Tienes tantos pensamientos dando vueltas en tu cabeza ahora mismo.

**-Santana -**empieza Emma con tono de voz preocupado**- ¿estás bien? ¿Quisieras un poco de agua?**

**-No -**dices mientras le niegas con la mano. Lentamente te paras sobre tus pies sintiéndote confundida-** Necesito volver al trabajo, gracias**

Crees que te llama después pero ya no la escuchas, ya estás caminando fuera de la habitación y pasas al lado de Kurt y ni siquiera te has despedido de él. Te sientes como un zombie, caminando pero sin pensar realmente. Antes de darte cuenta pestañeas y ya estás en tu escritorio otra vez. Te empiezas a sentir molesta.

_¿Quién carajos se cree que es? ¿Qué no se supone que ella debería tranquilizarte? ¿Cómo se atreve a simplemente especular cosas tuyas?_ Estás enfadada y estás segura que te estaba subestimando; Brittany probablemente estaría de acuerdo contigo. Necesitas verla, necesitas quejarte de la actitud de Emma con ella; ella estará muy arrepentida y regresará, ¿verdad?

_Por supuesto._

Durante la noche das vueltas en la cama y te sientes muy molesta, terminas dando la espalda a Sam y mirando hacia la pared. Solo necesitas dormir.

**-¿estás bien? -**te susurra Sam mientras presiona su cuerpo en tu espalda.

Te tensas incómodamente-** sí**

Él te besa suavemente el cuello y luego tu busca tu hombro**- Sé algo que te hará sentir mejor -**dice mientras sonríe contra tu piel.

De un pronto a otro no eres capaz de respirar y sientes el pánico arremolinarse en todo cuerpo. ¿Qué carajos está mal? Nunca antes has entrado en pánico cuando Sam te toca ¿Por qué ahora?

Aclaras tu garganta incómodamente-** no estoy de humor para esto Sam -**dices y puedes oír la irritación cuando suspira y te avergüenzas.

**-Últimamente nunca estás de humor**

**-Yo…lo lamento…es…sólo que he tenido una sesión muy intensa hoy y estoy muy estresada ¿Ok?****  
**  
**-Bien -**dice cortante y sientes como se mueve lejos de ti**- ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? **-te pregunta.

**-No, es solo que no me gusta esta mujer. Necesito ver a Brittany **-tratas llevar la conversación casualmente-** ¿Crees que podamos ir este fin de semana al rancho?**

**-No puede ser, nena **-lo oyes bostezar detrás de ti**- Trabajo el sábado, pronto se dará a conocer quien ascenderá de puesto y todos estamos trabajando horas extra corrigiendo errores y perfeccionando todo hasta ahora**

**-Oh **-respiras desilusionada.

**-Hey, no necesitas ir conmigo si necesitas ver a tu terapeuta y a tu amiga ve, ya sabes cómo llegar allí****  
**  
**-¿En serio? **-preguntas sorprendida, sientes como si necesitaras su permiso, su aprobación.

Nunca antes has ido al rancho sin él.

**-Claro -**dice él mientras ríe-** sólo ve, de todas formas yo estaré trabajando**

Te mueves hacia él y le sonríes con alivio; te inclinas y lo besas fuertemente en la mejilla**- Gracias **-le susurras.

**-No hice nada -**dice él sonriendo al techo tontamente.

**-No pero gracias por ser siempre tan…comprensivo, te prometo que las cosas mejorarán. Mejoraré y seremos muy felices después de casarnos, lo prometo**

Él te sonríe y bosteza un poco-** Te creo, buenas noches Santana**

Aún así no puedes dormir y solo lo ves dormir a él.

¿De verdad todo mejorará después de casarte?

¿Se desvanecerá toda esta incertidumbre e inseguridad? Tienen que por tu propio bien piensas, simplemente tienen que desaparecer.

El viernes decides mentirle a tu jefe y le dices tener una cita con el doctor cuando simplemente quieres empezar con tu largo viaje en coche para poder llegar al rancho mínimo por la tarde y no metida la noche. Empacas un poco de cosas que vestir, te colocas rápidamente un suéter purpura suelto y un jeans; compras algo de dulce para masticar en el camino. Conoces la ruta pero Sam siempre es el que conduce así que enciendes el GPS solo para asegurarte de que no te perderás.

Estás muy nerviosa pero también emocionada. Vas a ver a Brittany, tu única esperanza es que ella no esté enfadada contigo. Necesitas decirle que vuelva, la necesitas ahora más que nunca. Escuchas la radio mientras conduces y adoras poder cantar en voz alta las canciones. Nunca has cantado frente a alguien antes, solo cantas en la ducha y cuando estás sola. Es un poco patético que quieras cantar para vivir pero aún así ni siquiera tu novio conoce como es tu voz a la hora de cantar. Te empiezas a sentir cansada cuando encuentras el tráfico en Virginia del Este así que paras y compras una bebida energética para mantenerte despierta.  
Horas después conduces sobre la calle vacía de donde Brittany te rescató junto a Sam, esperas que este camión de mierda no se averíe otra vez porque si necesitaras volverla a llamar por ayuda, pues, la verdad no quieres pensar en eso. El universo tiene su propia manera de jorderte la vida así que no quieres desafiarlo.

Esto es completamente normal piensas, manejas durante horas cruzando estados para ver a una mujer por razones y propósitos que apenas y tú conoces. Sí. Normal. ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Ella tomó unas vacaciones porque necesitaba permanecer _lejos_de ti ¿y tú solo vas a aparecerte sin avisar? Tu vida apesta. Tal vez deberías solo volver por donde viniste, has alcanzado un nivel espeluznante algo de rareza. Aún así sigues conduciendo y ahora consideras a Sam por tener que manejar tanto cada par de semanas, es muy difícil mantener tus ojos abiertos pero piensas en por qué hiciste el viaje y te estremeces mientras bostezas deseando mantenerte despierta solo un poco más.

¿A qué es exactamente a lo que vas?  
A ver a Brittany

Cierto

Las palabras de la señorita Puillsbury siguen dando vuelta en tu cabeza y tú necesitas quejarte con Brittany. Necesitas decirle que deje de ser tan egoísta y que vuelva a aconsejarte y tratarte como solía hacerlo, no te gusta que otra mujer lo haga. Todo estará bien si tú y Brittany se mantienen a mínimo 10 metros de distancia y te aconseja. ¿Esa teoría es viable no?

Conduces por la colina y te aparcas en la entrada una vez allí, el ámbar del cielo es visible y estás exhausta. De pronto te sientes nerviosa, nunca has ido allí sin Sam, ¿qué deberías decir? Te sientes como si estuvieras ahí sin autorización o algo. Sientes como si de verdad no deberías estar allí. Entras al porche y abres la puerta de la cocina. La señora Evans viene de la sala sobresaltada.

**-¿Santana querida? ¿Qué haces aquí**? - te pregunta aparentemente en shock pero alegre de verte.

**-uhmm…hola -** le sonríes de manera extraña.

**-¿Dónde está Sam? -** te pregunta mirando por sobre tu hombre como si esperara a que Sam entrara cargando tus cosas en cualquier segundo.

**-Él se quedó en la ciudad, sólo vine yo -**le sonríes,**- Oí que Brittany está aquí así qué vine por el fin de semana solo a pasar el rato. El trabajo es agotador y Sam trabaja mañana de todos modos así que pensé ¿por qué no venir? -** dices tratando de sonar tan casual como se te es posible.

Es official. Tú, Santana Lopez, eres una puta acosadora.

**-Oh, pues entra ¿quieres algo de comer? Por supuesto que quieres, quedó algo de pastel de carne en la comida, la calentaré para ti**

**-Ok -** asientes y nerviosamente frotas las sudorosas palmas de tus manos a lo largo de tus muslos. Ella no está totalmente asustada o recelosa así que crees que todo está bien.

**-¿sabes dónde está Brittany?**

**-Esa niña está afuera en los campos de maíz experimentando con la tierra como ella lo dice** - la señora Evans ríe suavemente.**- Está usando la manguera de agua, sólo síguela por la colina y estoy segura que te llevará a ella...**

No tienes idea de que habla pero notas que en serio le gusta Brittany y no la culpas – es imposible que no te guste Brittany. La señora Evans te dice que la comida estará lista en 10 minutos y que le avises a Brittany que vuelva para unirse a la mesa también. Le das las gracias y sales al porche tratando de respirar un poco. Ok. Necesitas concentrarte. Sólo estás aquí para ver a una amiga ¿cierto? No hay nada inusual acerca de ello, la señora Evans no lo encontró raro. Todo está bien.

Caminas alrededor de la casa y ves la manguera salir de la parte de atrás de la casa e ir hacia bajo de la colina dirigiéndose a los campos de maíz. La sigues, resbalando en el barro de la inclinada colina hasta que tropiezas en la tierra más adelante. Sigues la manguera a la distancia y puedes ver una figura en contraste con la puesta de sol y sabes muy bien que es Brittany, está en el extremo largo donde el campo termina. Caminas rápidamente y de pronto sientes que te es difícil coordinar un pie delante del otro cuando te acercas más y más a ella. Una vez lo suficientemente cerca la ves de espaldas regando agua sobre la tierra fresca. Tiene su rubio cabello vagamente atado, unos pantaloncillos cortos con sandalias, medias blancas y una chaqueta de mezclilla con un top rosado debajo. Cuando te acercas ya estás sin aliento.

**-¿Así que nada de overoles hoy, eh? -** tratas de ser encantadora pero lo que sale de tus labios suena más como un manojo de nervios.

Brittany se da la vuelta rápidamente y cierra la llave de la manguera. Te mira con la boca abierta por una fracción de segundo y sus grandes ojos azules de pronto aparentan más calidez. Te está sonriendo un poco pero mantiene su ceño fruncido.

**-¿Santana? -**dice pero suena más como una pregunta, inclina su cabeza hacia un lado como normalmente lo hace cuando está confundida. **- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**  
**-Uhmm…bueno…yo…uhmm…estaba en el barrio y…-** arrastras las palabras y volteas los ojos pero complacida de ver su sonrisa agrandarse con tu débil intento de ser graciosa. Parece bastante divertida y tú solo estás nerviosa.**- Ok -** dices rápidamente y dejas caer los hombros,**- ****_Mi muy sabia_**__**terapeuta una vez me dijo que debería escuchar a mi cabeza pero seguir a mi corazón y de alguna manera así terminé aquí.****Sólo quería decir "Hola"**

Te mira como si vinieras de otro planeta pero también como si quisiera conocer de cual planeta exactamente para tal vez volver a él junto a ti. Ya no sabes ni una mierda del cómo ella te hace sentir, todo lo que sabes es que te gusta eso y que necesitas aún más.

**-¿Así que condujiste todo el camino hasta aquí para decirme hola? Santana, sinceramente no sé si debería abrazarte o llamar a la policía**

Aceptarías ese abrazo encantada.

Ríes nerviosamente y tu estómago se revuelve,**- Lo siento no quise parecer tan acosadora, ahora me doy cuenta de que realmente lo soy, quiero decir viniste aquí para alejarte de mí así que**

**-Espera -** te corta y sus ojos te estudian. **- ¿Piensas que tomé vacaciones para así poder alejarme de ti? -** te pregunta sonando realmente sorprendida.

**-Bueno…sí-** le murmuras mientras desvías la mirada hacia el piso.

Ella ríe suavemente y tus ojos vuelven a encontrar los suyos mientras una sonrisa aparece en tu rostro y el de ella.

Dios cuanto has extrañado esa risa.

**-No tomé vacaciones para alejarme de ti necesariamente tonta, te lo dije, sólo necesitaba tiempo para pensar, ¿sabes? no todo gira a tu alrededor -**dice suavemente.

Ahora te sientes increíblemente estúpida.

**-¿De cualquier manera qué estás haciendo aquí afuera? -**le preguntas curiosa y sientes que ríes un poco, quieres cambiar el tema pero te sientes confusa y densa por dentro, y crees que a causa de su sonrisa.  
**-Oh, bueno me enteré que los señores Evans hacen mucho dinero pero que la mayoría se invierte en el mantenimiento del lugar y bueno, como no tienen suficiente dinero para derrochar, lo que digo es que ¿has visto el tamaño de su televisor? Es diminuto, es como un televisor para ratones**

Ríes mientras sientes tu corazón latir con fuerza.

Ughhh. Has extrañado lo linda es.**- Britt no creo que los ratones vean televisión -**dices y le sonríes.

**-Tú no sabes eso -** dice monótonamente y menea la manguera casualmente con su mano.- **De cualquier manera, ellos producen mucho maíz, leche, madera y otras cosas por el estilo en este lugar, así que sólo intento probar si en esta tierra se puede cultivar trigo. De esa manera ellos podrían cultivar trigo propio y tal vez hasta exportar su propio pan, pero si no pues, yo haré un súper delicioso y exquisito pan que comer**

**-¿Súper delicioso y exquisito pan? -** repites mientras le sonríes estúpidamente.

Ella asiente **- Súper delicioso y exquisito pan -** repite también. Te mira insegura por un momento y su sonrisa desaparece un poco**- ¿Dónde está Sam?**

**-Oh -** suspiras un poco y te mueves incómodamente, **- no está aquí y de cualquier manera trabaja mañana -**dices y te encojes de hombros.

**-Ya veo -** suspira Brittany y parece imperceptiblemente triste, mientras mira hacia el suelo da vueltas a la boquilla de la manguera.

**-Ey lo siento ¿sí? Yo sólo necesitaba hablar contigo acerca de Emma y bueno, puedo irme a casa si no quieres que esté aquí**

**-No seas boba Santana ya estás aquí -** dice mientras te sonríe.**- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar acerca d Emma? ¿Hay algún problema?**

**-No tiene ni puta idea de lo que dice, en serio, ¿cómo se supone que voy a aceptar consejos de una ama de casa anticuada que parece haber llegado a esta era en una puta máquina del tiempo desde los años 50?**

**-Santana -** te regaña Brittany desaprobatoriamente poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.**- Emma no tiene una máquina del tiempo, créeme, si la tuviera lo sabría, además he intentado hacer una por mi cuenta y si yo no puedo hacer una no hay posibilidad alguna de que ella sí -**dice mientras te sonríe.

Tu boca se abre para decir algo pero no sabes qué, así que solo ríes confusa y te desvaneces un poco. Nunca sabes cuándo tomarla en serio y cuando no, siempre me tiene alerta.

**-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijo que te molestó tanto? -** te pregunta seriamente.

La miras. No recuerdas haberle dicho a Brittany que algo te había molestado pero ahora que lo piensas tal vez si te molestó. Le cuentas todo, palabra por palabra, la conversación que tuviste con Emma en la tarde del pasado martes. Decides no incluir al contarle el ataque de pánico que tuviste con Sam, además no hay mucha necesidad de mencionarlo ¿verdad?

**-No veo nada malo en lo que ella dijo** - se encoje de hombros y vuelve a encender la manguera mientras rosea la cosecha.

**-¿Qué? -**preguntas molesta, por alguna razón esperabas que Brittany estuviera de acuerdo contigo

**-Explicó tu sexualidad bien y la manera en que te ve personalmente. Y siendo sincera yo hubiera dicho lo mismo tal vez quitaría algunas cosas y añadiría otras**

**-P-p-pues entonces las dos están equivocadas porque yo no soy…**

**-Mira Santana…-** suspira impacientemente y vuelve a cerrar el paso del agua. Se da la vuelta con una simpática mirada,**- otras personas pueden tener opiniones acerca de tu sexualidad pero en última instancia nadie además de ti misma conoce tu verdadera orientación sexual. Todas las personas lo descubren de diversas maneras y desafortunadamente eso es las únicas cosas en las que puedes recibir ayuda o apoyo pero igualmente tú tienes que hacer la parte difícil, la parte donde te descubres por ti misma. Para muchos es fácil y sencillo pero para otros no lo es.****Así es como están las cosas**

Te le quedas viendo y tu estómago se siente ligero, sientes una extraña sensación subir por tu espina dorsal y te siente un poco mal. Es como si acabaras de tener repentinamente tu propia epifanía y sigues mirando a Brittany pero realmente no la ves, de un pronto a otro recuerdos al azar transcurren frente a tus ojos y recuerdas viejos sentimientos como si fueran de ayer. Tal vez esa sea la razón del por qué cuando eras joven nunca estuviste realmente interesada en los chicos como lo estaban tus amigas, tal vez esa sea la razón del por qué siempre te sentiste más cómoda rodeada de mujeres, siempre preferiste jugar con ellas en la zona de juegos y sentarte con ellas en clases. Siempre preferiste a tus profesoras, jefas y celebridades de sexo femenino. Repentinamente todo te golpea y te preguntas como es que te diste cuenta antes.  
¿Pero todo esto no significa nada concreto o sí? Tú amas a Sam, al menos piensas que lo amas, ¿pero lo amas de la misma manera en la que amarías a una mujer? ¿a una mujer como Brittany?

Parpadeas y vuelves a ver el azul iris de sus ojos una vez más sacándote inmediatamente de tus pensamientos. Brittany tuerce su boca en una sonrisa y te mira cómplice. - **¿Acaso algo se ha aclarado en tu mente Santana?**

Exhalas débilmente**. - No…no sé, la verdad no quiero hablar de eso -**murmuras inestable. **- No lo sé, tú eres bisexual ¿cierto? Tal vez yo sea como tú -** dices rápido.

_Mierda__._

Estabas asustada de haber pensado eso pero te asusta mucho más que lo hayas dicho en voz alta tan pronto como lo pensaste.

Sin embargo Brittany no parece sorprendida por tus palabras.**- Podría ser -** se encoje de hombros despreocupadamente.

**-¿A caso tú no lo crees? -** preguntas desconcertada por su respuesta.

**-Yo creo que solo tú sabes lo que necesitas descubrir** - sonríe con calma, **-pero creo que el hecho de que estés pensando fuera de tus estándares normales es un gran progreso, al menos estás aceptando la posibilidad de poder no ser heterosexual y eso es una buena señal, una señal que dice que estás pensando acerca de tu vida y tu persona de una manera diferente. Sí, ver a Emma fue una buena idea, quiero que sigas con ella por un tiempo -**dice como si tus palabras apoyaran su decisión de dejarte.

Esto no va de acuerdo a tu plan, viniste aquí para conseguir que volviera contigo y ahora ella luce satisfecha de haberte abandonado.

Tragas difícilmente y solo le asientes. Viniste hasta aquí para saber su opinión y ahora resulta que piensa igual que Emma, no vas a mentir, confías en el criterio de Brittany demasiado. Y ahora no sabes si concuerdas con ellas o no, aún así ya estás cansada de pensar en ello.

**-Estoy orgullosa de ti -** agrega sonriéndote suavemente, sus ojos brillan con lo que puedes describir como orgullo.

Pestañeas un poco y luego apartas la vista. Tu corazón late incómodo en tu garganta y tú la aclaras un poco. Ella te hace sudar bajo su escrutinio y sientes ganas de llorar. Ella te hace sentir tantas cosas de la nada que te asusta.

**-Gracias -** le respondes en voz baja.

**-Es una lástima, de haber sabido que venias hubiera traído la motocicleta conmigo**

Brittany sonríe maliciosamente de repente como si supiera que estás molesta así que está tratando de ablandar el ambiente.

Odias pero amas las maneras en las que te atrapa.

**-¿No la trajiste? -** le preguntas un poco decepcionada.

**-No, renté un auto para así poder traer a Lucy conmigo y estaba en lo correcto le encanta este lugar -** dice y te dedica una sonrisita.

**-¿Lucy está aquí? -**preguntas e intentas devolverle la sonrisa. **- ¿Dónde está?**

**-mmm…-** Brittany lleva una mano a su cabeza y empieza a inspeccionar el lugar.**- realmente no lo sé -** dice mientras se suena la nariz y sus ojos azules se muestran pensativos.

Diablos es tan adorable.

Brittany mete su dedo del medio y su pulgar en su boca y suelta un fuerte silbido. Te sobresaltas un poco a casusa del sonido y francamente estás impresionada, nunca fuiste capas de silbar así. Ambas están de pie inmóviles y no logras ver ni oír algo.  
De repente miras hacia tu izquierda y vez como en los campos de producción maíz se forma una línea que se dirige a ti poco a poco, es como si algo se estuviera moviendo rápido y veloz a través de las plantas. Escuchas un ligero tintineo proveniente de un collar de perro y antes de que lo sepas un muy conocido y rubio golden sabueso viene saliendo en brincos de la plantación y ahora corre hacia ti. Tú sonríes pero tu sonrisa se desvanece cuando el perro se encuentra a poca distancia y aún así sigue corriendo. Es muy en serio, viene tras de ti.

_Oh, Mierda_

Golpe

Lucy brinca hacia ti, sus patas están en cada uno de tus hombros y tu te estampas de espaldas, tu trasero golpea fuertemente la hierba. Patas curiosas siguen rondando por todo tu cuerpo y sientes una lengua mojada y juguetona correr por todo tu rostro.

**-Argh..-** ruedas por la hierba tratando de levantar tus manos para proteger tu rostro pero eso sólo hace que la condenada perra sólo quiera chuparte más.

**-P-p-para -** tratas de reprenderle severa pero sólo terminas riendo incontrolablemente en el suelo. Todo tu cuerpo se revuelca de un lado a otro y no puedes parar de reír. Te está matando a cosquillas.

Oyes una risita muy familiar que viene hacia ti **- Lucy es suficiente ya**

Lucy gimotea y se agacha tras la figura de Brittany pero sigue mirándote y mueve su cola feliz.

Te limpias el rostro con la manga de tu suéter y diriges tu mirada hacia esos radiantes ojos azules que brillan hacia ti. Te olvidas de la necesidad por unos segundos.

**-Lo siento mucho, Lucy tiene la tendencia de hacer todas las cosas que yo muero por hacer pero que se me hacen prohibidas -** dice Brittany mientras te dedica una sonrisa maliciosa y te tiende una mano en el aire.

Te le quedas mirando en asombro y quieres reír pero sus ojos te están hipnotizando. Tomas su mano y ella la aprieta fuertemente alrededor de la tuya ayudándote a ponerte sobre tus pies con una fuerza que ya esperabas en ella.

Ambas están muy cerca y su rostro examina el tuyo inquisitivamente con una sonrisa divertida. Desvías tu mirada y su mano aún está agarrándose a la tuya firmemente. Es cálida y suave y manda hormigueos a toda la longitud de tu brazo. Y te empiezas a sentir mareada.

**-pastel de carne-** dices de repente desviando tus ojos de su mano hacia sus ojos.

¿Por qué carajos eres tan estúpida cuando la tienes cerca?

Ella te sonríe un poco y sabes que ella intenta no reírse de ti. **- ¿algo difícil de preparar, preciosa?**

**-Uh…-** exhalas temblando y en serio te sientes desfallecer y caer pero la mano de Brittany te mantiene firme donde estás. Tu estómago se siente eufórico y tu corazón bombea de tal manera que piensas que va brincar y salirse por tu puta boca sólo para saludar a Brittany. **- La señora Evans nos preparó pastel de carne**

**-Mmm, rico-** dice en voz baja pero realmente no te está mirando a ti, ella mira sólo tus labios de esa manera en que suele hacerlo cómo si en verdad quisiera examinar la manera en la que cada palabra sale de ellos. Pasas tu lengua por tu labio inferior a sabiendas de que ella te mira, luego parpadea y vuelve a encontrar sus ojos con los tuyos. Ni siquiera se molesta en disimular lo que hace y la verdad eso te gusta.

El hormigueo que envolvía tu mano se ha ido y es cuando te das cuenta que la mano de Brittany se ha alejado cuando ella da algunos pasos hacia atrás. Una sonrisa maliciosa baila en sus labios pero esta vez es diferente, es juguetona. Te preguntas en que estará pensando o qué es lo que planea hacer pero pronto ves que ella levanta la manguera de agua que mantiene en su otra mano y apunta el extremo hacia ti.

Tensas y frunces el ceño cuando levantas el rostro.

-**No lo harías, Britt te mataré si me rocías eso en mi cara y créeme este lugar es suficientemente grande y me aseguraré de que nadie encuentre tu cuerpo**

Escuchas su risita pero ahora va ensalada con poder de diversión. Realmente la matarías si ella se atreviera a abrir la manguera.

Abres tus ojos y ella ha bajado un poco la manguera, sin embargo, continúa mirándote con malicia.

Bueno, es una malicia adorable, tan adorable como puede llegar a ser en Brittany.

**-Podría empaparte entera en este momento si así lo quisiera -** te dice lentamente

_Mierda._

Tartamudeas un par de sonidos los cuales no crees que fueran palabras en sí. **-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -**le preguntas**. - porque en serio voy a destrozar tu linda carita si haces esto -** tratas de que suene como una advertencia pero probablemente no se haya oído tan serio como esperabas cuando le estás sonriendo como una idiota.

**-Dime algo sinceramente y no te daré una ducha** - dice con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se acerca a ti.

**-De acuerdo, pregunta lo que quieras -** le dices rápidamente cerrando tus ojos preparándote.

**-¿Por qué viniste?**

Abres mucho tus ojos y ella te lanza una mirada sincera.

**-Ya te lo he dicho**

**-Lo sé, es solo que no te creo -**dice y sonríe arqueando los bordes de sus labios.**-¿Viniste hasta aquí sólo para hablar de Emma? Pudiste haberme llamado**

**-No tengo tu número de móvil -**le contrarrestas.

**-Quinn lo tiene, pudiste habérselo pedido**

Te estremeces y abres la boca para contraatacar pero nada sale de ella.

**-Dime porqué era tan urgente verme -** dice ella mientras te apunta con la manguera juguetonamente. La miras con aprensión cuando sus dedos se mueven lentamente hacia el botón que libera el agua y…

**-Está bien, está bien..-** dices manteniendo en el aire las manos en derrota. **-Te…te extrañaba ¿de acuerdo? Vine porque te extrañaba -** le dices rápidamente.

Tus manos aún están sobre tu cabeza y están temblando.

Mierda.

Oyes que se acerca hasta que la tienes justo en frente de ti.**- Santana -** suspira con delicadeza y hace caer tus brazos.**- Eso es raro -**dice mientras sonríe.

Sientes tus mejillas sonrojarse y desvías la mirada con vergüenza. Se está burlando de ti y tiene todo derecho de hacerlo.

**-Pero más que eso es simplemente…dulce -** concluye sonriéndote. **- Yo también te extrañé**

Abres la boca pero en lugar de hablar solamente tragas y asientes como tonta. Ella ríe y da una palmadita a tu brazo divertidamente,**- Vamos, debemos comer**

Abres la boca para decir**- Ok -** pero ni siquiera eso dices apropiadamente.  
Te preguntas cuando va a dejar de abrumarte.

Tal vez nunca.

Pero piensas que estás más que bien con eso.

**…..**

Tarde en la noche das las buenas noches y te vas a la cama, la cual se siente rara sin Sam en ella, sin embargo, tienes todo el espacio de la cama para ti sola. Tal vez así duermas un poco mejor y de hecho te duermes casi inmediatamente y agradeces ya que no has logrado conciliar el sueño durante toda la semana y esto ha empeorado desde la cita con Emma el martes.

Splat

Despiertas sobresaltada y abres rápidamente los ojos cuando sientes algo golpear tu cabeza. No tienes idea de que hora es pero todo está oscuro. Te quejas por haber perdido el sueño otra vez, probablemente solo estés imaginando cosas.

Splat

Te yergues en la cama. Ok no imaginas eso, lo sentiste. Levantas la mano y sientes que tu cabeza está mojada. Miras hacia arriba con tu visión nublada por el sueño pero notas una gota de agua cayendo desde el techo y llegando hasta tu almohada.

Esto es perfecto.

Una vez que enfocas bien la vista enciendes la lámpara, sales de la cama y miras el techo. No hay ningún agujero pero hay un parche húmedo y el agua sigue cayendo de este. Vuelves a subir a la cama y te acomodas en el lado que suele ocupar Sam, no tienes energía para esto.

Tratas de volver a dormir pero oyes el continuo sonido de las gotas de agua golpeando la almohada y estás más que harta de ello, estabas durmiendo decentemente y ahora esto.

Suspiras y te levantas. De ninguna manera vas a dormir con Teddy, y además de ese solo hay dos habitaciones de sobra. Una de arriba en el desván que es de donde proviene la gotera así que ahí debe de helar o siempre puedes ir a dormir junto a Brittany

_Mierda__._

Lo pensaste apenas te diste cuenta del problema pero no lo querías aceptar. Apagas la luz de la lámpara y caminas a hurtadillas hacia el pasillo. Está muy frío y sólo necesitas dormir. Te paras en el medio del pasillo como por diez minutos, mordiendo tus uñas y observando la puerta de donde sabes que Brittany está detrás durmiendo.

A la mierda

Abres la puerta y la cierras detrás de ti sin hacer ruido, ves la cabeza de Brittany; ella está toda envuelta en cobertores de cama y su cabello color oro se expande a través de la almohada.

Te sorprendes sonriendo. Te mueves sigilosamente hacia la cama y aclaras un poco tu garganta.

**-¿Britt? -** murmuras en la oscuridad.

**-¿Eh?****¿Qué? -**dice ella mientras se da vuelta perezosamente.

Los cobertores de la cama caen de sus hombros cuando ella se voltea sobre su espalda y puedes ver los pequeños montes de sus pechos.

**-Mierda -** dices sin aire y cubres tus ojos, **- no llevas sostén Brittany -** le dices.

Oyes un poco su risita e inclusive suena más linda con su garganta seca por el sueño.**- No llevo****_nada,_**__**Te lo dije, duermo desnuda**

Puedes oír la sonrisa en su voz, tus manos todavía tapan tus ojos. **- Bueno mira, necesito dormir contigo porque hay una gotera en el techo de mi habitación y necesito dormir un poco ¿si? y no voy a poder dormir si estás desnuda y sobre mi así que ponte algo encima y déjame ir junto a ti -** le dices rápidamente.

**-¿Gotera? que raro -** bosteza, la oyes ponerse de pie.- **Mañana arreglaré eso.****¿mmm…Santana?** dice ella despacio, su tono es divertido pero algo culpable.

**-¿Ahora qué? -** le murmuras con tu mano presionando duramente tus parpados.

**-No tengo nada que ponerme, bueno tengo bragas obviamente pero no tengo ningún sostén conmigo así que vamos a tener que sobrellevarlo **

Maldición, en serio la odias

No dices nada pero ella debe haber visto tu quijada apretarse porque ríe un poco**-De acuerdo ya tengo mis bragas en su lugar, ahora iré a la cama y debajo de los cobertores para que no veas nada**

**-Bien -** dices rápidamente.

Eventualmente te metes a la cama y miras solamente el techo, no quieres mirar nada accidentalmente así que no te molestas en mirarla.**- Gracias, buenas noches Britt**

**-Buenas noches Santana**

Eventualmente te duermes sin saber que hora es. Un rato después sientes el cuerpo vibrar y tu corazón acelerarse y piensas que el techo no puede estar goteando allí también ¿o si? Abres lentamente los ojos y todavía está todo oscuro. Todo tu cuerpo se inmoviliza cuando te das cuenta porque te has despertado. Brittany te acaricia con la nariz, su rostro enterrado en la base de tu cuello, su suave respiración viaja desde tu garganta hasta tu pecho. Te tiembla todo el lado derecho del cuerpo. Miras hacia abajo y notas los cobertores están al nivel medio de ambas. Ella tiene su brazo sobre ti justo debajo de tus pechos y uno de sus muslos está colocado suavemente sobre una de tus piernas.

No puedes respirar.

Muerdes tus labios tan duro como puedes cuando miras hacia abajo y observas su rosado y algo erecto pezón rozar una parte de tu brazo mientras ella se mueve un poco y suspira contra tu piel y sientes la sangre hervir bajo su boca.

Vaya mierda, quieres morir.

Le miras el pezón y te preguntas que demonios has hecho para merecer esto. Tragas difícilmente y tratas de no pensar en nada. Solo necesitas dormir y tal vez despertarás y ella ya estará en otra posición. Aunque recuerdas a Kurt diciendo que ella solía ser muy pegajosa mientras dormía.

Sientes miedo pero también euforia. Tanto como esto espanta la odias por torturarte inclusive cuando duerme, pero estás extrañamente estás relajada. Sientes los suaves y lentos latidos de tu corazón y también entre tus piernas.

Miras su cuerpo asombrada. Es tan Hermosa. Ves el brazo que ha colocado sobre tu estómago y quieres tocarla, solo quieres sentirla.  
Sientes su respirar haciendo cosquillas en tu piel con cada exhalación y esto hace tu corazón acelerarse a cada vez. Al menos parece estar profundamente dormida.

Sintiéndote un poco valiente levantas tu mano izquierda la cual tiembla en anticipación y la mantienes quieta por encima de su antebrazo y cada vez te cuesta más respirar. Ella manda hormigueos por todo tu cuerpo inclusive estando inconsciente de ello.

Suspiras de alivio cuando tus dedos logran tocar la pálida piel de su antebrazo; es tan suave. Llegas hasta el codo y le trazas un camino desde arriba de su hombro hasta el lugar donde empezaste. Le acaricias una y otra vez, de arriba hacia abajo y empiezas a sentirte adormecida con el movimiento.

Te sientes extrañamente feliz y contenta.

Sientes tus parpados más pesados y pausas tus movimientos.

**-No pares -**murmura Brittany contra tu cuello, sus labios hacen cosquillas en tu piel.

Ella te saca de tu ensoñación y abres mucho los ojos mientras tu corazón vuelve a palpitar fuerte y rápido.

**-¿Q-qué? -**preguntas mientras exhalas silenciosamente, ahogando las palabras cuando sientes la presión de sus pechos más fuerte contra tu propio brazo.

**-No pares -** te repite perezosamente, - **estabas tocando mi brazo y se sentía muy bien…sigue -** te susurra muy cerca.

Pones los ojos en blanco y no lo puedes soportar.

**-Ok...-**le contestas temblorosamente.

**-Buenas noches Santana -**dice ella una vez más mientras empiezas a pasar las yemas de tus dedos cuidadosamente a lo largo de su brazo.

Realmente no tienes la energía o concentración para responder así que solo continúas acariciando su brazo hasta que sientes tu corazón en calma otra vez. Después de un buen rato estás segura que Brittany ha caído dormida ya que su respiración ha cambiado otra vez.

La sigues acariciando.

En serio quieres voltear la cabeza hacia ella y besarla en su frente, pero decides no hacerlo.

¿Eso sería engañar a Sam, no?

Aún así casi lo haces, piensas mientras caes en un profundo dormir.

Casi 


	11. Hittin 'The Hay

**_"Hittin 'The Hay" _**

Te mueves un poco en la cama al sentir la luz del sol sobre los párpados. Sonríes, estás demasiado contenta al abrir los ojos, a pesar de todo, ese fue probablemente uno de los mejores sueños que has tenido en mucho tiempo. Quedas un poco desilusionada, cuando no sientes el cuerpo de Brittany presionado contra el tuyo, y piensas que tal vez ya está abajo o que sólo se apartó de ti. No quieres darle mucha importancia a eso, porque estás demasiado relajada en este momento, y parte de ti sólo quiere volver a dormir.

Sientes como Brittany se acuesta a tu lado, y como se acerca hasta tu oído. Tu estómago se encoje cuando de repente te lame la oreja.

**-Brittany, no podemos -**exhalas agitada, con tu mano agarrando las sabanas de la cama.

**-¿No podemos qué? -**escuchas a Brittany, pero su voz se siente mucho más lejos.

Tus ojos se abren como platos y miras a tu derecha. Lucy está tumbada en la cama a tu lado, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y mirándote de manera extraña.

Tu estómago se encoje de nuevo cuando Brittany estalla en risas de pie en la puerta.

Dejas escapar un gemido frustrado y cierras los ojos, sintiendo como tus mejillas se ponen coloradas de vergüenza.

Un maldito perro te lame la oreja y ya te excita.

Te tapas la cara con tus manos y oyes como Brittany camina acercándose, hasta que sientes su peso cuando se sienta en la cama a tu lado. Ella todavía se está riendo y no tienes las agallas para levantar la mirada, siempre estás haciendo el ridículo cuando ella está a tu alrededor.

**-Santana -**te llama y hace latir a tu corazón-** Vamos, que no es tan malo, sólo mírame**

De mala gana sacas las manos de tu cara y la miras, con tu vista algo borrosa todavía, debido a que recién despiertas. Ella te está sonriendo, notas que está usando un mono y botas, ahora te preguntas que estuvo haciendo y por cuanto tiempo.

**-Para ser honesta, estoy un poco ofendida, no hay manera de que fuera tan descuidada con mi lengua -**Brittany te sonríe-** Y ese no es exactamente el primer lugar que me gustaría recorrer con mi lengua **-dice con timidez.

Dejas escapar un suspiro del cual no eras consciente que estabas sosteniendo y sonríes nerviosa, tu estómago está dando brincos y tus piernas tiemblan. Dios sabe por qué. Ella sólo se sienta a tu lado, sin dejar espacio entre sus cuerpos, pero ya te sientes asfixiada y no puedes concentrarte.

**-Tú me has dicho que nunca ibas a iniciar nada, así que debería haber sabido que no eras tú -**dices y le das una risa incómoda.

Te sientes muy vulnerable, al estar acostada y con ella mirándote atentamente, asique empiezas a sentarte lentamente aferrándote fuertemente con tus manos a la cubierta de la cama. Le acaricias la cabeza a Lucy, para que tus manos tengan algo que hacer.

**-Me di cuenta de que provocó el goteo del agua -** te dice un poco incómoda.

**-¿Ah, sí?**

**-Sí, era el baño de arriba, el tubo de la ducha estaba bloqueado y el agua estaba goteando. Básicamente había un gran charco, que empapó el techo un poco, pero ahora, debería estar arreglado -**dice y te sonríe cortésmente.

**-OK -**asientes y te sientes extrañamente decepcionada por alguna razón**- Gracias Brittany**

**-No hay problema, la señora Evans ha hecho sopa, deberías venir y unirte **-dice y se pone de pie, camina hasta la puerta, esboza una sonrisa y se va.

Dejas escapar un suspiro de alivio. ¡Dios!. ¿Por qué has venido aquí? Crees que va a matarte. Te levantas cepillas tu cabello, lavas tu cara y te vistes con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta blanca.

Un poco más tarde bajas a la cocina, la señora Evans, Teddy y Brittany están sentados en la mesa tomando sopa y charlando.

******-Buenos días Santana, dejé tu plato en la cocina -** la señora Evans te sonríe.

**-Gracias -** hablas entre dientes, tus ojos inmediatamente se encuentran con unos azules, pero rápidamente apartas la mirada. Es tan raro tenerla aquí, puedes sentir sus ojos constantemente sobre ti.

Vas a recoger el plato de sopa, y te sientas junto a Teddy, frente a Brittany y la señora Evans.

**-Estábamos hablando sobre tu boda -** la señora Evans se jacta contigo.  
**  
****-¿E-En serio? -** tartamudeas nerviosamente y miras a Brittany, pero ella mira su plato en silencio.  
**  
****-Sólo le estaba diciendo a Brittany, que debería ser tu dama de honor, eso sería estupendo, ella es prácticamente parte de la familia ahora**

Sientes que la sangre sube a tu cara, te fijas en Brittany, ella sólo sonríe con tristeza, y la miras avergonzada.  
**  
****-Oh, no sé, Quinn ya es mi dama de honor******

**-Se puede tener más de una, boba -**La señora Evans se ríe de ti-** a Brittany le encantaría serlo, ¿verdad?**

Brittany se aclara la garganta y asiente con la cabeza sumisamente-** Sí, eso estaría bien -** dice en voz baja.

Oh dios ¿qué mierda? no puedes creer lo que está pasando, quieres que la tierra te trague en este momento.  
**  
****-Todos sabemos que Santana no va a seguir adelante con la boda -**Teddy sonríe y te codea el brazo.

Sientes una sacudida y el pánico se apodera de ti, solo balbuceas una vez más,**-¿De q-qué estás hablando? -**tratas de reír nerviosamente.  
**  
****-Todos sabemos que al que realmente quieres es a mí -**dice sonriendo, señalándose a sí mismo.

Respiras aliviada y le ruedas los ojos. Miras a Brittany, ella se lleva otra cucharada de sopa a la boca, pero antes aparece una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Tu corazón se acelera y le sonríes a ella, sabiendo que te mira por el rabillo del ojo.

Después de haber comido Teddy tiene que trabajar con el tractor, y Brittany dice que tiene cosas para hacer. Ella se va por la puerta de enfrente, y te da la sensación de que te está evitando. Vas tras ella y la alcanzas en el porche.

**-Hey... uhm.. ¿Britt?******

**-¿Sí? -** ella se da la vuelta y espera a que termines.

**-T-Te parece bien, y está bien si no quieres, pero te parece bien si yo... ¿voy...contigo hoy? Yo realmente no quiero pasar el día con Teddy y no voy a molestarte ni nada, no sé, yo sólo voy a mirar como trabajas o algo así**

_Carajo._ Cada vez que piensas que no puedes estar más nerviosa adelante de ella, siempre terminas demostrándote a ti misma que no es así.

Sonríe un poco, se da la vuelta y se aleja de ti.

Tu frunces el ceño.

******-Vamos entonces, preciosa-** te llama por encima de su hombro.

Sonríes y haces todo lo posible para no saltar alegremente detrás de ella.

El día pasa más lentamente, miras como Brittany alimenta a los animales y estás sorprendida porque ella incluso sabe cómo esquilar ovejas. Tu solo la ves y hablan de cosas sin sentido. Se nota que está un poco indiferente hoy, casi como que no quiere hablarte, pero está bien para ti sin embargo. Te gusta sólo mirarla.

Un rato más tarde las dos van hacia el granero donde almacenan el heno. Brittany lleva grandes bloques de heno, desde el camión de carga hasta dentro del granero. Tu la miras y te muerdes el labio inferior al notar como empieza a sudar un poco. Estás tan distraída por su rostro, sus brazos y todo su cuerpo.

_Mierd,. puedes ver sus tetas de nuevo, ¿por qué no usa un sostén como la gente normal?_

**-¿Necesitas ayuda? -** le preguntas, porque solo verla es contra-productivo.  
**  
****-Claro**

Ambas comienzan a mover los bloques de heno atados, sobre sus espaldas, y te sorprendes por lo pesados que son. Se tardan una media hora en moverlos todos y están sudando como locas, pero Brittany no está sudando ni la mitad de lo que lo haces tú.

**-¿Por qué no estás sudando tanto como yo? -** ríes nerviosamente y una vez que ambas terminaron, ves como ella se acerca al camión y se acuesta en la pila de heno apilado en la parte posterior.

Caminas a la parte de atrás, subes con cuidado y te dejas caer junto a ella. Una vez más, estás sorprendida porque es realmente cómodo. Brittany se mueve un poco y su codo te roza el brazo, ante el contacto das un grito ahogado.

**-Lo siento -** murmura y se aleja de ti.

**-No es nada -** dices torpemente, y triste porque ella se alejó.

**-No estoy sudando porque, no llevo nada debajo de esto -** puedes escucharla como dice con una sonrisa dibujada en su boca.

**-¿N-nada? **-tartamudeas.

**-Ninguna cosa -** te sonríe y se apunta sus botas**- Bueno, a menos que cuentes mis calcetines**

Genial. Ahora se te va a hacer muy difícil no mirarla, y a su entrepierna.

**-Mira, siento lo que dijo la señora Evans antes, ella tiende a emocionarse con estas cosas, tú no tienes que ser mi dama de honor******

**-Sería incómodo -** dice con sinceridad.**- Especialmente en la parte donde dicen****_"¿Alguien sabe alguna razón por la que estos dos no deban casarse?"_**

Te sientas rápidamente erguida y la miras con el ceño fruncido. Ella tiene una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

**-¿Por qué?, ¿qué harías? -**le preguntas seria.

Ella cierra los ojos como si estuviera quedándose dormida y se encoge de hombros-**No sé**

Te muerdes el interior de la mejilla y te recuestas de nuevo**- así que, realmente este es un buen lugar para tomar el sol****  
**  
**  
****-Sí -** ella concuerda.

**-Hey, ya que ahora somos amigas, podrías darme tu número de...-** dices nerviosamente y sacas el teléfono de tu bolsillo.

Escuchas su risa y te arrebata el teléfono de la mano, ves por el rabillo del ojo mientras teclea y guarda su número, luego te lo devuelve.

Ambas toman sol durante un rato en silencio.

**-¿Brittany?-** la llamas con cautela.

**-¿Sí?******

**-Dime algo sobre ti, cualquier cosa...como ... ¿cómo encontraste a Lucy? ¿La compraste? es muy inteligente y linda****  
**  
Oyes como tose torpemente, giras la cabeza hacia un lado y observas que está mordiéndose sus uñas.  
**  
****-Ella vino a mí -**dice en voz baja y sientes de inmediato un cambio en su estado de ánimo.

**-¿Ella vino a ti? -**le preguntas.

**-Sí -** Brittany suspira y oyes como cambia su tono un poco**- Mis padres murieron cuando yo era chica, así que crecí en un orfanato la mayor parte de mi adolescencia**

Inmediatamente te sientas y la miras. ¿Está abriéndose contigo? La cabeza y el corazón empiezan a darte vueltas. Realmente esperas que sí. Asientes un poco para que ella continúe, pero no te mira al hablar, sino que mira al cielo.

**-Bueno -**suspira-** yo era una chica muy rebelde, apenas me gradué de la secundaria, no tenía muchos amigos, mis padres se habían muerto, no tenía dinero ni idea de lo que quería hacer con mi vida. Luego cuando cumplí 18 años tuve que dejar el orfanato, me dieron suficiente dinero para alquilar un pequeño apartamento de mala muerte por un tiempo, así que lo hice pero yo todavía no tenía trabajo, así que iba a perderlo con el tiempo de todas formas. Pero al poco tiempo de haber cumplido 18 años, recibí una carta donde decía que yo era legalmente la heredera de mi padre y que me había dejado todo su dinero. Leí la carta y volví a leerla una y otra vez como por una hora y yo no lo podía creer**

**-¿Cu-cu-cuánto? Quiero decir, ¿Fue mucho el dinero? -**le preguntas, y tu garganta se seca completamente, cautivada por todo lo que sale de su boca en estos momentos.  
**  
****-Lo suficiente para comprar este lugar y más **-deja de mirar el cielo por un segundo y te sonríe un poco-** Pero en ese momento yo no lo veía como algo bueno, yo estaba deprimida, me sentía culpable, porque de repente con todo ese dinero, me sentía como si estuviera siendo recompensada por la muerte de mis padres. Sin hablar de que no sabía muy bien qué hacer con el dinero, yo ni siquiera sabía cómo comprarme cosas, o cómo comprar una casa, o incluso como conseguir un trabajo. Unas horas después de que recibí la carta casi la quemé, pero decidí dejarla al lado de mi nota de suicidio******

**-¿T-tu...tu nota de suicidio? -**preguntas sorprendida, el corazón se te detiene por un momento. Colocas automáticamente tu mano en su rodilla y sientes como te hormiguea la palma de la mano. Ella se sienta, intercalando su mirada entre tu mano y tus ojos.

Ella traga saliva y asiente.**- Sí, mi nota de suicidio, fui al baño, agarre todas las pastillas que pude encontrar, me senté en el suelo y justo cuando estaba desenroscando la tapa de los frascos, escuché un ruido******

**-¿Qué era eso? -** preguntas con impaciencia y te das cuenta que estás inclinada más cerca de ella.

Crees que también le apretaste la pierna, pero no estás segura.

**-Yo no lo sabía en un principio -** dice en voz baja.**- Yo no estaba en un buen estado de ánimo, pero por alguna razón estaba molesta conmigo y realmente necesitaba saber lo que producía ese ruido así que me levanté y miré alrededor, finalmente abrí la puerta y allí estaba ella. Lucy, rasguñando la puerta delantera. Había estado lloviendo por lo que estaba empapada y era apenas un cachorrito. Ella pasó corriendo junto a mis piernas y se fue directo al cuarto de baño y se acostó en el suelo donde había estado sentada. Es como si supiera lo que iba a hacer y ella me miraba con tristeza -**Brittany sonríe con cariño**- Ella era la perrita más hermosa que había visto y justo cuando yo estaba en el pozo más oscuro ella vino a mí y me...me distrajo por completo... me dio una razón para vivir, aunque sea un poco más**

La miras y crees que estás a punto de llorar o algo así. Quieres abrazarla, pero te abstienes.

**-Lo más extraño de la historia es que... nadie sabe de dónde venía******

**-¿Qué quieres decir? -**preguntas con interés.

**-La siguiente semana busque alrededor, a las instituciones locales de animales y pregunté si alguien la había perdido. Pregunté a todo el mundo en mi edificio, no tenía identificación ni collar. Nadie la conocía ni sabía de dónde venía, nadie en millas siquiera había informado un perro desaparecido. Era literalmente un don nadie, sin tener a donde ir y nada que decir, como yo -**Brittany sonríe tristemente.

Se ríe un poco y es la primera vez que la ves nerviosa.

**-¿Qué? -** le preguntas.

**-Vas a pensar que soy estúpida, pero...******

**-De todas las cosas que pienso en ti Brittany, esa no es una de ellos -** dices con firmeza y sientes el latido de su corazón.

Sus ojos brillan y te sonríe, y luego mira hacia abajo, con las mejillas un poco coloradas**- Bueno -** dice lentamente-** me dijeron que... legalmente, después de una cierta cantidad de tiempo era mía si nadie la reclamaba. Suena tonto, pero en ese momento, pensé que tal vez, sólo tal vez mis padres la habían enviado para que no acabara con mi propia vida y para cuidarme, y lo hizo, lo sigue haciendo desde entonces. Así que la llamé Lucy como mi madre**

La miras y sientes que tus ojos brillan un poco y la garganta se te estrecha. De verdad no puedes llorar pero quieres y no estás segura de por qué.-** Wow... solo wow -** exhalas-** No tengo ni idea de qué decir a eso******

**-Así que, así es como conocí a Lucy **-Brittany dice, obligándose a dibujar una sonrisa. Quieres decirle que puede llorar en frente de ti, que no tiene que fingir delante tuyo**- Ella simplemente... me encontró******

**-Wow **-dices, todavía aturdida**- ¿Cuentas esta historia a menudo?**

Ella niega con la cabeza**- Tu eres la primera a quien se lo cuento**

_Carajo._

Sonríes tímidamente**- Es un gran honor **-dices sinceramente.

Ambas se sientan en silencio durante un rato, recogiendo algunos restos de paja, antes de que ella se recueste y cierre los ojos-** ¿Te importa Santana si me duermo un rato?******

**-No, en absoluto -**dices en voz baja y sin dejar de sonreírle, sintiendo tu corazón mas grande**- Creo que me voy a unir también -**dices, te acuestas y cierras los ojos para protegerte del sol abrasador.

Te duermes y solo soñaste con Brittany. Y realmente no necesitas a un experto para decirte a que se debe.

Finalmente, después de un tiempo te remueves un poco, y el ruido que produce el heno debajo de ti te despierta de tu siesta. Se puede decir que no has estado dormida mucho tiempo, pero te sientes un poco mejor. Te sientes muy acalorada, esperas ver a Brittany junto a ti pero no está. Levantas la mano para bloquear el sol y miras a tu alrededor preguntándote dónde estará. Bostezas, saltas del camión y te estiras un poco.

De repente oyes un ruido como un chillido pero débil, así que empiezas a caminar hacia donde proviene. Cuanto más te acercas al granero, comienzas a recordar el juego de las escondidas, de la última vez que estuviste aquí, y sonríes un poco. Se desvanece esa sonrisa, cuando te das cuenta de que el ruido en realidad es Lucy, que está llorando o quejándose. Caminas rápidamente al granero y Lucy está sentada descansando en la parte inferior de la escalera, mirando hacia arriba como si quisiera subir por ella, pero no puede.

Estás a punto de preguntarle qué le pasa, pero luego te das cuenta de que es un maldito perro y puede que realmente no te responda.

_Sniff._.

Tu cabeza se dirige a la parte superior de la escalera y no puedes ver desde aquí, pero estás segura de que escuchaste como esnifan. Pero como si fuera el llanto de alguien.

******-¿Brittany? -**llamas en voz baja y comienzas a subir por la escalera.

Oyes a Lucy quejarse debajo de ti como si estuviera triste de que tú puedas subir la escalera, pero ella no.

Llegas a la parte superior de las escaleras y miras a una esquina; Brittany está detrás de una enorme pila de heno, sus hombros tiembla ligeramente, el sonido ocasional proveniente de su dirección. Tu corazón se hunde, al pensar que debe estar llorando.

Tu no confías en ponerte de pie en este piso, por lo que vas gateando hacia ella**-¿Brittany? ¿Estás bien? -**le preguntas a medida que te cercas a sus pies y simplemente te sientas en el extremo de su cuerpo. No puedes ver bien su cara desde donde estas porque ella se alejó de ti, pero puedes decir que ha estado llorando.**- Britt, mírame, por favor -** dices en voz baja.

Ella esnifa una vez más y se sienta en el heno, levanta lentamente su cabeza y sus brillantes ojos azules llenos de lágrimas están mirándote. Ella esnifa otra vez y se pasa el dorso de la mano por debajo de la nariz, la cara y sus ojos están un poco rojos y te sientes horrible. Al verla llorar es como ver como patean a un cachorrito y no puedes soportarlo, no quieres que ella esté triste, no quieres verla triste nunca más.

**-Oh, Britt -**te acercas a ella hasta que estás justo a su lado, escuchando el ruido del heno debido a cada movimiento.

Sin pensarlo acercas tus manos a su cara y remueves suavemente los mechones sueltos de pelo rubio que se habían quedado pegados a su cara. Continúas acariciándole el pelo con tu mano.

Ella esnifa otra vez, pero te mira un poco más calmada.

Pones tus manos a cada lado de sus mejillas y sólo la miras, los latidos de tu corazón se van acelerando. Te inclinas más cerca de ella y te mira con la boca un poco abierta.

**-Yo -** suspiras y deslizas la yema del pulgar debajo de sus ojos para limpiar una lágrima que cayó en silencio.

Te sientes mareada y crees que estás a punto de hacer algo estúpido como besarla, dejas caer tus manos y las pones sobre su muslo. Tu cara está cerca aun de la de ella y acabas de ver como más lágrimas caen en silencio, sólo el ocasional resoplido rompiendo el silencio.

Ella no está diciendo nada.

**-Lucy está ahí abajo, creo que está preocupada por ti -**le ofreces una sonrisa poco convincente.

Ella no ríe ni sonríe de nuevo.

Los ojos azules de Brittany te hacen reconsiderar por un momento, y ves como bajan a tus labios, y de nuevo te ve a los ojos con los suyos todavía un poco rojos e inflamados. Ella abre su boca y sus palabras salen lenta y tranquilamente-** Lucy tiende a saber cuándo estoy triste, yo vine aquí para que no pudiera venir detrás de mí, yo sólo quiero estar sola******

**-Oh -** suspiras, sintiendo como el corazón se hincha en tu pecho.

Ella te mira como diciéndote de la dejes sola

**-Yo no me voy a ir -** le dices**- No puedo soportar verte triste -**dices y te inclinas aún más cerca de ella y sus caras están tan cerca, te sientes como si estuvieras por hacer algo estúpido. Piensas que tu corazón se está rompiendo al verla así y no puedes evitar sentirte un poco culpable, ¿tal vez fue por su charla de antes?

**-Lo siento, no debí preguntarte antes -**dices y otra vez tus manos están llegando automáticamente a ella, descansas tu mano izquierda sobre su muslo y sientes como la piel te quema ante el contacto, incluso a través de la ropa.

Brittany simplemente esnifa de nuevo y niega con la cabeza indicándote que no fue tu culpa.

Tu corazón comienza a latir con fuerza en todo tu cuerpo y esta vez sientes que tienes poco control sobre ti misma. Lo único que quieres es quitarle su tristeza.

Antes de que sepas lo que estás haciendo o lo que estás pensando, te inclinas hacia ella hasta que la punta de tu nariz choca con la suya. Comienzas a jadear contra sus labios, encontrando cada vez más difícil respirar mientras estés tan cerca de ella. Tus párpados se cierran un poco, y ella parpadea mirándote sorprendida por tus acciones, ves a sus ojos, estás tan cerca que puedes ver cada pequeña peca en su cara y todos los tonos de azul en sus ojos.

**-Santana, no quieres hacer esto -**susurra, y su respiración golpea al instante contra tus labios.

¿Sabes lo que haces realmente?

Parpadeas lentamente, ya estás perdida por completo en ella, levantas tu mano izquierda de su muslo y la colocas suavemente en su mejilla, la sensación de hormigueo debajo de su piel es suave ante el toque. Ella suspira felizmente y apoya su cabeza en la palma de tu mano como si no pudiera tener suficiente de ti. La manera en que ella se apoyó en tu palma, te permite que la tomes de la otra mejilla, se ha inclinado hacia ti como si fuera lo más lógico besarte, pero de alguna manera no está dispuesta a presionar sus labios con los tuyos. Lames tus labios y luego los presionas lentamente contra su mejilla.

Tu corazón se detiene y por un instante no sientes nada más que felicidad. Su mejilla es tan suave contra tus labios y ella tiene un sabor ligeramente dulce y salado de sus lágrimas. Te alejas un poco y plantas rápidamente otro beso por encima del último y gimes en su piel.

Oyes un suspiro y todo tu cuerpo comienza a temblar. Ella huele a vainilla y quieres respirar solo su aroma de ahora en más.

**-Oh, Dios mío -**comienzas a plantar más y más fuerte besos en su mejilla, tus labios y su piel consiguen amortiguar cada beso.

Todo lo que puedes oír es tu propio corazón, tanto como tu respiración pesada y el chasquido de los labios contra su piel.

**-Se… -**beso**- siente tan...-**beso**- bien-**respiras contra ella y tus besos son cada vez más potentes y pesados, piensas que has besado prácticamente cada centímetro de piel de ese lado de la cara. Esperas que de alguna manera estés eliminando toda su tristeza.

**-Oh, Santana-**suspira en tu oído y sientes un hormigueo corren por todo tu cuerpo.

**-Brittany... -** prácticamente gimes de nuevo y besas su otra mejilla pasando ligeramente sobre sus labios sin tocarlos. Temes un poco el poder sentir tus labios contra los suyos.

Mueves las manos por lo que estás tomando sus mejillas otra vez y te das cuenta de que estás sosteniendo a la persona más hermosa que han conocido las palmas de tus manos. Te sientes un poco abrumada.

**-Te lo advertí, Santana -**Brittany susurra y hay un ligero toque de alegría en su tono. La ves, su cara parece un poco más brillante y ya no hay rastro de lágrimas o de llanto.

**-¿Me advertiste acerca de qué? -**respiras de nuevo, con una sonrisa dibujada en tus labios.

Te sientes tan eufórica por todas partes.

**-Que si iniciabas algo, yo no sería capaz de poder controlarme -** dice humildemente, con sus párpados tan bajos que piensas que están casi cerrados por completo.

Ella agarra tus dos muñecas y de repente te gira, estás acostada sobre tu espalda sobre el heno y ella posiciona tus manos arriba de tu cabeza una vez más. Se sube encima de ti, mirándote hacia abajo, con los ojos llenos de lujuria y en conflicto. Brittany desliza su cuerpo por encima del tuyo de manera que se desliza a lo largo de tu estómago, sus pechos están presionando y deslizándose por los tuyos.

Ella jadea y empiezas a jadear de nuevo cuando su cara se acerca a la tuya. Ella está encima de ti y en lugar de alejarla o tener alguna sensación de culpa, solo arqueas la espalda hacia arriba necesitando su contacto.

**-Por favor...-** le suplicas temblorosa.

Necesitas que haga algo.

Ella lo hace. Se inclina hacia abajo y empuja su nariz juguetonamente con la tuya antes de que sus labios se inclinen y presionen suavemente contra los tuyos. Dejas escapar un gemido al sentir tu cuerpo derretirse bajo ella. Sientes su sonrisa contra tus labios y gimes de nuevo, ante la sensación de vibración de sus labios contra los tuyos. Ella presiona sus labios más y más fuerte, todo tu cuerpo se congela y es estimulante, no tienes ni la más puta idea de qué hacer. Estás respirando por la nariz con dificultad y tus manos sudorosas se aferran a la paja de heno situada a un lado. Te sientes como si estuvieras a punto de estallar.

Ella suelta esa risita que amas, y tiembla contra tus labios, gimes de nuevo y su corazón se acelera en respuesta.

**-Santana...-** exhala juguetonamente contra tus labios. Abres los ojos y ella está mirándote maliciosamente**- Abre...-**dice en voz baja y ronca, arrastra la punta de la nariz a lo largo de tus labios.

**-Oh, Dios mío yo...**

Te cayas cuando Brittany presiona sus labios nuevamente con los tuyos y sientes su lengua pidiendo permiso a tus labios entreabiertos. Tu abres la boca en respuesta, y sientes el resbaloso aleteo de su lengua con la tuya.

Puedes sentir como que tus ojos se giran hacia la parte posterior de tu cabeza y gimes casi sin aliento. Su lengua se mueve por toda tu boca, descubriendo cada rincón y ya empiezas a sentirte completamente abrumada por todas las sensaciones, que te vuelven loca, hasta el punto de creer que te desmayarás. Sientes como se forma nudo en la parte inferior de tu estómago y, como se vuelve más y más intenso.

Te sientes un poco valiente por el latido que empieza a generarse entre tus piernas, y te animas, de a poco deslizas tu lengua entre sus labios y la metes en su boca, para empezar a danzar sincronizadamente con la de ella.

_Carajo._

Estás jadeando y haces pequeños ruidos con tu boca aprobando esos movimientos, ya que estás tan jodidamente caliente y mojada, al sentir su lengua bailar con la tuya. Tienes la piel de gallina y podrías jurar que estás extasiada solo por besarla. Nunca te has sentido así. Crees que estás en la cima. El nudo que tenías se está relajando deliciosamente y sientes una piscina entre tus piernas. Te agarras de la tela de su mono de trabajo y pasas tus manos por toda su espalda, para poder tocarla por todas partes.

**-Ugh... -** te quejas y tomas entre tus labios la lengua de Brittany, logrando que ella respire con más dificultad.

La besas con más pasión y profundidad, los latidos de tu corazón los sientes en la garganta, los oídos y en el pecho.

Ella es tan...

Un lamentoso gemido se escapa de los labios de Brittany y ella se aleja, sus labios húmedos se abren y muerde tu labio inferior, te deja incorporarte para verla a la cara y ella se sienta lejos de ti. Sueltas un gemido de frustrado cuando sus labios y su cuerpo se alejan del tuyo.

Tu corazón está a punto de salir fuera de tu maldito pecho.

Te sientas también y la miras detalladamente. Sus labios rosas están hinchados de besarte tanto y su pelo está un poco despeinado, haces muecas estúpidas porque ella se ve tan condenadamente guapa. Tu corazón todavía está acelerado, deberías sentirte culpable y mal, pero no lo estas. En realidad crees que nunca has sido más feliz como ahora.

**-No podemos hacer esto -**dice en voz baja, sin aliento y ella te mira abatida.

**-Lo sé -**suspiras pero quieres olvidarte de todo, lo que deseas es besarla y no pensar en nada y, para poder volver a sentir como si estuvieras flotando alto.

**-Esto está mal en muchos niveles -**dice y aparta su mirada lejos de ti.

Te arrodillas enfrente a ella. Inclinas la cara otra vez y sientes como si fueras a morir si dejan de hacer lo que estaban haciendo**- está tan mal **-te inclinas más contra ella y recuperas sus labios, para reencontrarse con los tuyos.

¿Cómo puede ser que algo tan malo, se sienta tan bien?

Cierras los ojos y las cejas se te arquean como si estuvieras sorprendida por tus propias acciones y, para ser honesta lo estás.

Estás besando a otra mujer, estás besando a alguien más que no es Sam, y no estás alucinando. Tal vez porque se siente tan bien.

**-Mhmmm...-**suspiras contra sus labios y deslizas tu lengua por su labio inferior para que puedan encontrarse de nuevo, pero ella se aleja una vez más y niega con la cabeza.

**-No... no Santana es que... yo... lo siento, no puedo hacer esto -**dice ella rápidamente, se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia la escalera.

**-No, espera, Brittany, está bien no vamos a hacer nada... ¡espera! -**la llamas, pero ya está en la parte inferior de la escalera y sale corriendo del granero, Lucy la sigue a la par.

_Mierda._

Sabes que es inútil correr tras ella, así que te tomas un minuto para recuperar el aliento. No puedes creer que la hayas besado. Parece increíble. Casi tienes ganas de festejar por lo bien que te sientes. Cuando besas a Sam no está ni cerca de eso, no entiendes por qué, sin embargo, ¿es así como se supone que se debe sentir al besar? Siempre pensaste besar estaba sobrevalorado, pero ahora no estás tan segura.

Sientes que tus extremidades están sin fuerza y la cabeza te da vueltas con todos esos pensamientos, caminas lentamente hacia la casa del rancho como si estuvieras en un maravilloso sueño.

Cuando vuelves ya es hora de la cena y la señora Evans te obliga a sentarte y esperar, mientras ella cocina un plato de pasta. Le preguntas dónde está Brittany y ella te dice que se encuentra en su habitación. Te muerdes el labio nerviosamente, ¿Cometiste un gran error? Tal vez sólo quiere estar sola.

Teddy entra y se sienta en la mesa contigo**- ¿La rubia caliente nos acompañará? -**sonríe de manera asquerosa.

**-No lo sé, y su nombre es Brittany -**dices enojada.

**-Aunque también soy una rubia caliente -**una voz se escucha desde el pasillo.

Pierdes el aliento un poco cuando ves que Brittany viene caminando, se sienta frente a ti y junto a Teddy.

Teddy se ríe como si ella acabara de decir la cosa más divertida que haya escuchado, y tu solo quieres golpearle la cabeza.

Lo único que quieres es hablar con ella a solas, pero te ves obligada a charlar un poco durante la cena con los tres. Brittany, sin embargo, no habla mucho. Teddy dice que después de la cena, va a un bar en la ciudad.

**-Voy a irme a la cama temprano, buenas noches queridas -** la señora Evans se despide.

**-Yo voy a lavar los platos señora Evans -** Brittany dice rápidamente y se dirige hacia el lavabo.

**-Ella es un regalo de Dios ¿no? -**La señora Evans te sonríe y se va.

Te das la vuelta y le sonríes a Brittany con nostalgia-** sí lo es **-suspiras.

**-Santana -**suspira mientras empieza a lavar los platos, y miras sus manos con interés**- Sobre lo que pasó, no debería haber pasado ¿bien? Nada puede pasar entre nosotras. Aceptemos que nos dejamos llevar, pero sigo pensando que debes decirle a Sam******

**-¿S-s-sam?...**-tartamudeas. Te sientes algo mareada, porque es la primera vez que has pensado en él, en todo el día.

**-Sí, ¿recuerdas? ¿Tu futuro marido? -**Brittany dice algo agresiva-** Creo que estás en negación sobre tu boda, ya que no pareces estar preparada para ese paso en absoluto**

Abres la boca para discutirle, pero no sale nada.

**-¿Qué esperabas eh? ¿Que yo iba a ser tu experimento, para sacarte las dudas sobre tu sexualidad?**

Miras a tu alrededor con pánico.

**-Por favor, Santana, nadie va a oírnos. En serio, ¿acaso esperabas que podías jugar a dos puntas? ¿creías que podías estar conmigo mientras te casabas con otro hombre?**

Su voz cada vez se escucha más rota y como si estuviera soltando sus sentimientos.

**-No, no es así -**dices y caminas hasta su lado, mirando hacia abajo al fregadero, donde sus manos friegan platos furiosamente-** No es así **-repites en voz baja-** Yo no espero nada de ti, ni siquiera sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo para ser honesta -** suspiras y dejas caer tus hombros con tristeza.

Acercas tu mano, estás temblando, pero la colocas en la parte baja de su espalda, ella detiene sus movimientos y suspira.

**-Todo lo que sé es que cuando te besé fue la mejor sensación que he tenido -** susurras a su lado y comienzas a frotar tu mano en su espalda. Exhalas temblorosa, incluso tocarla se siente tan bien, todavía no puedes creerlo**- Cuando toco a Sam es agradable, pero como que nada más sucede y luego te toco y me vuelvo loca, es tan emocionante y se siente tan bien -**dices y sientes que podrías desmayarte.

**-No lo hagas -**respira tranquilamente.

**-Quiero besarte otra vez -**dices rápidamente y apoyas la frente sobre su hombro.

**-No puedo -** le dice con pesar y se estremece ante tu toque-** yo también me voy a la cama temprano**

**-Voy a esperar un poco y luego subiré -** dices y te sientas en la mesa para pensar en el caos que es tu vida.

**- Por si quieres saberlo -** dice, y se dirige a ti, con una sonrisa en su cara, suspiras con alivio, pensando que tal vez ella no está completamente enojada contigo.**- Tus labios son grandes y deliciosos, y yo también quiero besarte otra vez -**dice con timidez antes de darse la vuelta y terminar con el resto de los platos.

Te ríes un poco y sientes tu cara arder. Ella te hace tan feliz.

Tanto tu como Brittany caminan lentamente desde la sala hasta las escaleras, ella se detiene justo fuera de su habitación y te mira con curiosidad.

**-Entonces -**dices torpemente, alternando tus ojos en ella y la puerta.

Miras como su lengua recorre su labio inferior y te sonríe un poco**-entonceeeees...**-ella arrasta la palabra, con un brillo pícaro en los ojos.

Te ríes un poco incómoda-** ¿Entonces voy a poder dormir esta noche? ¿Quiero decir que arreglaste la gotera? ¿Yo no voy a mojarme?**  
Ella pone sus manos en los bolsillos y se apoya contra la pared casualmente, sus ojos se mueven por tu cuerpo lentamente y se detienen en tus labios**- ¿Mojarte? No, no por el techo **-ella sonríe.

Muerdes tus labios para ahogar un casi gemido por sus palabras**- tienes que dejar de hacer eso -** dices con franqueza.

**-¿Dejar de hacer qué? -**ella pregunta.

**-Dejar de ser tan... tú...-** tartamudeas**- Deja de ser sexy y adorable, esto no va a funcionar si sigues haciendo esto, dijiste que nada debe suceder entre nosotras así que deja de tomarme el pelo -** te burlas de ella, mirando alrededor de la sala asegurándote de que nadie estaba cerca para oírte.

Brittany ríe suavemente, saca una mano del bolsillo y recorre con sus nudillos la pared**- tomarte el pelo, es la mejor parte -**dice humildemente, con sus ojos azules mirándote con anhelo.

Te sientes un poco mareada, así que te inclinas mirando la pared, apoyas la frente en esta y te acercas un poco más a ella.

**-Brittany -**respiras en voz baja, tus pulmones están dificultándote respirar, nuevamente entrando en pánico y solo quieres acercarte cada vez más a ella.

**-Santana -** dice de nuevo igual de tranquila, pero un poco más en serio**-Coquetear es todo lo que podemos hacer, tu sabrás que, al menos tenemos eso. No podemos cruzar esa línea, porque si no todo el mundo va a sufrir al final******

**-Sé que se supone que debo sentirme mal, pero...-** caminas y miras sus ojos azules como el océano-** pero me gustó, y me siento tan bien -** admites con la voz temblorosa, una sonrisa se extiende por tu cara.

Brittany sonríe un poco, con sus mejillas coloradas-** a mí también me gusto, me gustaría saber que no se trata de un sueño -**admite en voz baja.

Dándote una punzada en cada fibra de tu cuerpo, cuando te mira con tristeza**-nunca antes había sentido esto por nadie -** le susurras.

**-¿Incluso Sam? -**susurra de nuevo, con su mano tocándote a un lado, pero ella rápidamente la aleja y la guarda de nuevo en el bolsillo.

Tragas con dificultad-** Incluso Sam -**dices con firmeza.

**-Sabes que lo que tenemos, es como si tuvieras una aventura, ¿verdad? -**ella dice con honestidad.

Te sientes algo herida y de pronto palideces de pánico**- Oh Dios -**hablas entre dientes, inconscientemente llevándote la mano hasta tus labios-** la tenemos ¿no?******

**-Ya empecé a dudar de mi capacidad como tu consejera Santana, no me hagas empezar a dudar de mí misma como persona, no quiero ser esa mujer... la otra...**

**-Lo sé -**suspiras con empatía, te contienes para no alargar la mano y tocarla, miras hacia el suelo perdida en sus pensamientos. No tienes ni idea de qué hacer ahora.

**-¿Santana? -** La voz de Brittany te saca de tus pensamientos.

Levantas la mirada hasta encontrarte con sus ojos.

**-¿Crees en las almas gemelas?**

Parpadeas, sorprendida por su pregunta**- Uh...-**vacilas**- Yo creo que sí, pero no estoy segura**

Brittany se incorpora lejos de la pared y suspira-** yo sí creo -**dice con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza e inclinándola un poco.

Sólo la quedas mirando sin hablar.

Ella sólo sonríe tristemente, se da la vuelta y se dirige a su habitación dejándote con esa declaración. Antes de que puedas arrastrarte a ti misma dentro de la tuya, ya algo cansada, la puerta se abre de nuevo y Brittany asoma la cabeza.

**-Ah, y Santana?******

**-¿Mmm?******

**-Puedes entrar y dormir a mi lado cada vez que quieras -**dice alegremente**-Pero voy a estar desnuda y no voy a cambiar mi manera de dormir por ti -**dice con un lindo tono juguetón y cierra la puerta nuevamente.

Sientes como se acelera ritmo cardiaco y ni siquiera intentas suprimir la sonrisa boba que adorna tu cara.

**-No quiero que duermas de otra manera -**suspiras a ti misma con una sonrisa.

Entras a tu habitación, te pones el pijama y luego te metes bostezando a la cama. Te sientes abrumada por todo lo sucedido hoy, sin embargo, no crees que puedas dormir. En este momento darías cualquier cosa para que esa maldita gotera apareciera por encima de tu cabeza, y así poder ir a dormir con Brittany nuevamente. De repente, el sonido de tu teléfono te saca de tus pensamientos. Te incorporas y agarras el teléfono sobre la mesita de luz. No reconoces el número en pantalla.

**-¿Hola? -**dices en voz baja.

**-Santana -**escuchas entre risas.

_Por supuesto. Es Brittany_

Haces algunas muecas al teléfono**- Britt, sabes que estoy justo al lado y que-...**

**-No, no quiero hablar contigo -**te interrumpe**- Yo sólo quería decirte algo******

**-¿Qué? -**preguntas curiosa y sonriendo.  
**  
****-Estoy pensando en ti, en la cama, y desnuda**

Tu mandíbula se abre, y antes de que puedas responderle te corta.

Miras al aparato y tu respiración ha cambiado por completo, está más acelerada. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Debes ir con ella? ¿Por qué te llama y te dice algo así? ¿A ella simplemente le gusta burlarse de ti o era una invitación? Tal vez fue una invitación.

Debates si debes levantarte e ir a su habitación. ¿Qué coño estás pensando? No, no puedes.

Te acuestas nuevamente y envuelves el acolchado firmemente alrededor tuyo, como evitando que tu cuerpo se mueva en contra de tu voluntad.

Brittany tiene razón, no puede hacer esto. ¿Qué hay de Sam? Tu puedes imaginar, como se desfiguraría su cara si alguna vez te ve con Brittany, en una situación similar a la de hoy. Tu estómago se encoje y te sientes culpable.

Ella tiene razón, tú no puedes hacer esto.

Sólo desearías que no se sintiera tan bien.


	12. No puedo

"**_No puedo" _**

Miras el reloj que esta sobre la mesa de al lado; son las 9:47am. Y de hecho has estado despierta varias horas, no oyes nada fuera en el pasillo ni abajo pero por alguna razón no te quieres mover y te das cuenta de que tendrás que hacerlo de cualquier manera ya que tu vejiga está haciendo que, quedarte en la cama sea más difícil, tal vez puedas correr al baño y volver muy rápido sin que alguien lo note.

Todo lo que pasó ayer está repitiéndose una y otra vez en tu cabeza. La historia de Brittany y cómo se abrió ante ti, tú besándola. Brittany tiene razón, estás teniendo una aventura y cada vez que lo piensas tu estómago se sacude y te sientes enferma de culpa y ansiedad.

Sin embargo, si en tu mente bloqueas todo y a todos los demás, y piensas en Brittany cuando te sonríe, sus labios devolviéndote el beso, ella confiándote su pasado; tu corazón se siente denso y quieres enroscar en una bola y reír estúpidamente para ti misma.

_Mierda._

¿Qué significa eso? ¿Acaso significa lo que piensas que significa? De acuerdo, puede que estés considerando la posibilidad de no ser heterosexual pero no puedes hacer nada al respecto, ¿o sí? No vas a salir del closet o algo por el estilo. No tienes que salir de ningún lado porque tú tienes a Sam, ¿cierto? Tal vez hayas besado a Brittany pero ya tu curiosidad se fue. Ya no hay más sentimientos de por medio, no hay más misterio, ni más tensión, ¿Acaso no debería esto hacer las cosas más fáciles? Fue algo de una sola vez y no volverá a suceder de nuevo. Sí así tiene que ser.

Vuelves los ojos y empiezas a salir de la cama a regañadientes porque en serio necesitas hacer pis y no puedes aguantarlo más.

No sabes porqué pero vas de puntillas en el pasillo dirigiéndote al retrete y cuando vas a abrir la puerta alguien más la abre desde adentro. Parpadeas y sacudes la cabeza un poco cuando vapor caliente sale del baño y llega a ti.

**-Ups, lo siento vengo saliendo de la ducha -** dice una voz.

Una vez que el vapor se disuelve tus ojos se entornan y tu quijada cae al suelo a causa de la vista que tienes. Brittany está de pie frente a ti con el cabello envuelto en una toalla y su cuerpo rodeado por una toalla de color blanco. Puedes ver el brillo húmedo del agua en su clavícula y rostro, se ve angelical.

**-Oh -** dice ella cuando te ve, **- hola -** dice suavemente y te da una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Umm, hola-** y vuelves a respirar.

Es demasiado para que no exista tensión.

**-Sólo venía a usar el baño -** le dices tontamente observándole parte del pecho. No tienes una puta idea de por qué le estás diciendo eso.

**-Lo imagino -** te sonríe y sus ojos parecen deleitarse en los tuyos, es como si le gustara que la miraras de esa manera**- Las personas suelen venir al baño para usarlo**

Miras como una gota de agua baja lentamente por su pecho y desaparece bajo la toalla desapareciendo donde empieza el valle de sus pechos. Parpadeas y vuelves a mirarla a los ojos y te sientes enrojecer.

**-Umm, tienes razón -** le dices incómoda.**– Ey, probablemente me iré pronto, quiero llegar allá antes de la hora de la cena**

**-Oh -** dice y suena decepcionada pero no sorprendida. Sus hombros decaen un poco.  
**  
****-Sí -**frotas la parte trasera de tu cuello torpemente y tu corazón empieza a golpear fuerte contra tu pecho nuevamente. Es como si no pudiera soportar ni 10 segundos en compañía de ella. **– Así que me preguntaba si podríamos hablar -******

**-Está bien -**asiente y su cabeza se inclina simpáticamente. **– Ahora iré al cuarto a secarme el cabello, puedes hablarme después de que uses el baño si quieres******

**-De acuerdo -**asientes

Te sonríe y roza tu costado, tú cierras los ojos y tratas de no desfallecer pensando en cuan cálida y mojadamente maravillosa se ve y en qué tan delicioso huele. Esta vez huele a fresas.

Oyes su risita mientras se aleja y lo más seguro se está burlando de ti. Tu estómago se vuelve a contraer en respuesta.

Después de salir del baño vuelves a tu habitación y cierras la puerta tras de ti. Brittany está sentada en el piso con la secadora y un cepillo de cabello enfrente del espejo de la cómoda. Tú solo te quedas de pie y la observas a través del espejo.

**-Espero que no te moleste, este espejo es más grande ******

**-Para nada-** le respondes y empiezas a jugar con tus manos.

Ella te mira suspicaz **-¿Estás bien? ¿Asumo que de lo que quieres hablar es de lo de ayer?**

Tú tragas con dificultad y le asientes porque eres incapaz de formar palabras

**-Uhmm -** Brittany suspira y te sonríe tímidamente por el espejo. **– Bueno, en serio me gustó besarte ¿fue…fue bueno para ti? -** te pregunta y estás segura de que es la primera vez que la has visto insegura de sí misma.

**-Oh, pues…claro estuvo bien para mí -** le dices lentamente intentando convencerte de que en serio estás teniendo esta conversación,**- es decir -** das una risa vacía **- fue el mejor beso que me han dado para ser honesta**

Ella te mira mientras se muerde su labio inferior y empieza a pasar sus dedos a lo largo de su clavícula como si estuviera nerviosa. Y en lugar de responderte algo se saca la toalla alrededor de su cabello y su disperso cabello cae húmedo sobre sus hombros. Tú solo la puedes mirar. Se supone que deberían estar hablando.

**-No puede volver a pasar -** te dice.

**-Por supuesto que no -**estás de acuerdo con ella pero realmente se escucha como si no lo estuvieras.

**-Sin embargo, anoche dijiste que querías besarme otra vez ¿qué dices ahora? ¿te gustaría besarme ahora? -** pregunta y arruga la cara.

**-¿Ahora? ¿Quieres decir en este momento?******

**-Ahora mismo -** te dice firmemente mientras te ve seria.  
_  
Mierda._

No puedes respirar.

**-¿Te diviertes con todo este sube y baja que tienes conmigo? Porque…siempre estás tomándome el pelo o burlándote de mí, estando incómodamente muy cerca de mí pero después…**

**-Pues mira, un burro hablando de orejas ¿no? -**encara y te sonríe un poco. **–Tú siempre estás de sube y baja conmigo también Santana -** dice tristemente mientras se encoje de hombros.

Sacudes la cabeza porque la verdad no puedes contradecirle eso así que caminas hacia la cama. Toda esta situación es un desastre.

**-Mira Brittany…-** suspiras impacientemente y te desplomas en la cama. Sus ojos azules te miran desanimadamente desde el suelo a través del espejo cepillando su cabello mojado**– un minuto estás diciendo que esto está mal y al siguiente me llamas y me dices que estás desnuda y pensando en mi ¿Qué se supone que deba de pensar?**

**-Te dije que lo único que podemos hacer en todo esto es coquetear -**te contesta duramente.

**-Pero puedes ver lo que eso me hace hacer -** le siseas y miras la puerta para asegurarte de que esté cerrada.**– Nos besamos ayer**

Brittany ríe un poco **– Santana voy a asumir que tu memoria está fallando pero no fue mi coqueteo el que nos hizo besarnos. Tú me besaste a mi. Yo estaba llorando y quería estar sola, tú fuiste la que decidió quedarse y tú fuiste la que decidió besarme aun cuando te advertí que te detuvieras justo antes de que lo hicieras**

Se te dificulta tragar y solamente la miras.

Puta mierda ella tiene razón.

**-Yo…-** empiezas a desvariar y no sabes ni que decir - **yo sólo quería que dejaras de llorar **- le murmuras.  
**  
****-¿Y la respuesta normal de las personas ante esto es besar a quien quiera que esté llorando? Sabes, los amigos normalmente sólo te abrazan y comen helado juntos o algo así**

Tú vuelves los ojos**– Aun así tú sabes la manera en la que me haces sentir -******

**-De hecho no, no lo sé -** dice cortante, poniendo su cepillo abajo y te mira a través del espejo. ** - ¿Qué soy para ti Santana? ¿Mhmmm? ¿Amiga? ¿Amiga con derecho? ¿Amiga de coqueteo? ¿Consejera? ¿Qué, qué soy? ¿Cuál es la manera exacta en la que te hago sentir?**

Tu corazón late con fuerza contra tu pecho y deseas que se calle un poco porque así no puedes pensar.

_Mierda._

Piensas que vas a llorar en cualquier momento. Sí. Sientes tus ojos escocer y pestañeas varias veces y aprietas el estómago para evitar que las lágrimas salgan.

**–Tú…tú me haces sentir… -** le susurras y puedes oír tu propia voz temblar.

La expresión de Brittany se desvanece y ella se gira en el piso para mirarte.

**-Te…te lo dije…nadie me hace sentir de la manera en que tú lo haces. Me haces sentir tan grande pero a la vez tan pequeña. Tan especial e importante pero a la vez tan miserablemente insignificante, haces que sienta que caigo cuando estoy firmemente de pie, te extraño tanto cuando no estás que llega a dolerme. Siento como si durmiera cuando no estoy contigo, de que nunca había vivido realmente sino hasta que te conocí. Cada vez que ríes o me sonríes juro por Dios que siento como que estoy a punto de morir y que en realidad si lo estuviera eso no me molestaría en absoluto**

Ella pestañea y frunce los labios mientras desvía la mirada avergonzada y tú sientes aún tu corazón latir fuerte y piensas que estás a punto de vomitar.

**-De acuerdo -** dice ella con voz suave y resignante. **- dejaré de coquetear contigo si eso hace tu vida más fácil**

Tragas dificultosamente y le asientes **– Gracias -******

**-Pero Santana -**dice suave y sus ojos se cierran sobre los tuyos.**- eso no evitará que te sigas enamorando de mí**

Tu corazón se detiene y sientes un incómodo sentimiento recorrer toda tu espina dorsal.

**-¿Q-q-qué? Yo no me estoy…-** no dices nada, sólo te le quedas mirando incrédula. Tu corazón empieza a golpear más fuerte contra tu pecho y puedes casi sentir tu corriente sanguínea correr a tus mejillas y orejas. **- ¿Cómo te atreves a sólo asumir que…-**intentas otra vez pero vuelves a callar porque no tienes ni idea de que es lo que realmente quieres decir, todo tu cuerpo entra en pánico como si se trasladara frenéticamente entre la vergüenza, la verdad recién encontrada y la ira.

Así que decides ir a favor de la ira

**-No…no me estoy enamorando de ti -** te burlas mientras le frunces el ceño.**–Maldita sea ¿podrías ser un poco más arrogante?**

Los ojos de Brittany se pegan al suelo y de repente parece ser más que miserable.

**–¿Así que no te estás enamorando de mí? -** susurra sin atreverse a mirarte. No estás segura si se está compadeciendo de ti o sí realmente la has herido.**– Es sólo que la manera en cómo has descrito tus sentimientos por mí suena como sí…- **ella también calla y deja sin terminar su oración.

Piensas que nunca en toda tu vida has sentido la rabia dispersarse en ti tan rápido. Sientes como tus músculos se relajan y como cuando exhalas todo sentimiento de ira desaparece de tu cuerpo. Te levantas de la cama y te arrodillas en el piso de una manera en que quedas del lado contrario a ella.

**-No sé la respuesta a esa pregunta -** le dices honestamente.

Ella asiente con la cabeza ligeramente y levanta la mirada hacia ti, sus ojos azules normalmente serenos ahora se reflejan oscuros y tormentosos.

De pronto recuerdas lo triste que estuvo el día anterior; has sido tan jodidamente egocéntrica que lo has olvidado.

**-¿Te sientes mejor hoy? Ayer estabas muy alterada ******

**-Mmm…sí…supongo. Tú solo abriste heridas pasadas, creo -** te dice quedamente y vuelve a desviar su mirada de la tuya.

**-Siento mucho eso -** le murmuras sintiéndote genuinamente culpable.

Ella te mira y su cara de repente luce más alegre mientras que en sus labios se dibuja una gran sonrisa. **- Está bien, cuando me besaste se sintió mucho mejor **

Ríes nerviosamente y sientes como sí en tu corazón se desplegaran alas y ahora estuviera aleteando por todo tu interior.

_Puta mierda._

**-Será mejor que me vaya -** dice mientras su sonrisa fallece un poco.

**–Desayuna algo y ponte en marcha, tienes un largo camino de vuelta a casa******

**-Claro -** le dices neutral. No quieres irte. **– Espero que vuelvas pronto -** le admites, tu corazón aún aletea de una manera que empieza a ponerte incómoda.

**-Lo haré -** te contesta simple y te sonríe educadamente.

**-¿Q-qué? -** le preguntas atónita y no puedes reprimir una sonrisa.**- ¿Así que vas a volver? ¿Regresarás a aconsejarme? -** preguntas realmente emocionada.

**-No******

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? -** frunces el ceño confundida.

**-Técnicamente aún sigo de vacaciones, pero no tengo intenciones de volver a trabajar contigo Santana, ya te lo he dicho quiero que sigas asistiendo a tus sesiones con Emma por un tiempo**

Gruñes sintiéndote estúpidamente rechazada. **- Pero volverás pronto a la ciudad ¿cierto?******

**-Claro, la señora Evans dice que no necesita tres semanas de mi ayuda -**dice Brittany con una pequeña sonrisa.

**-¿Cuándo te veré otra vez? -**le preguntas rápidamente. Está bien, tal vez no te vaya a tratar profesionalmente pero por lo menos no estarán en estados completamente diferentes, eso solo puede ser bueno.

Brittany inclina la cabeza y sus ojos cambian pensativamente, **- Tienes mi numero supongo, además, estaré cerca-**dice algo dudosa.

Tú sólo asientes y te pones de pie. Sintiendo que la conversación ha llegado a su final caminas lentamente hacia la puerta. Das media vuelta antes de agregar.

**–¿Hey Britt? Me alegra saber que no estarás tan lejos de mí -**

_Mierda ¿Qué putas pasa últimamente con toda esta honestidad y sentimentalismo?_

**-Oh, no sé qué decirte Santana, yo igual sigo pensando que estoy muy lejos de ti -** suspira nuevamente.

Sientes como las alas de tu corazón mueren y se hunden en ti, frunces el ceño y abres la boca para contestarle pero ella logra encender la secadora de cabello la cual se escucha bulliciosamente a través de la habitación.

Te vas sintiéndote confundida y preguntándote que habrá querido decir con eso.

Después de desayunar, Brittany dice que irá con Lucy a revisar algo en la granja. El Señor y la Señora Evans se dirigen al pueblo así que no puedes marcharte todavía.

Subes para empezar a empacar tus cosas y no puedes evitar sentirte un poco desanimada.

Caminas cerca de la habitación de Brittany y notas que la puerta se encuentra abierta; sintiendo la curiosidad persuadirte te aseguras que no haya nadie en el pasillo y luego entras a la habitación sigilosamente.

Sonríes cuando miras su desordenada cama y deseas haber dormido en ella otra vez. Caminas alrededor y miras la superficie de su aparador; escribes una nota mental de no volver a esculcar sus cajones después de lo que pasó la última vez. Y vuelves a notar que no posee ninguna fotografía pero piensas que no es extraño ya que esta no es su casa. Pero tampoco tiene alguna en su departamento. Te preguntas si tendrá algún familiar vivo ya que prácticamente creció en un orfanato. Tú corazón se retuerce horriblemente y tienes muchas ganas de abrazarla pero ella no está allí.

Una carpeta roja que sobresale de debajo de la cama llama tu atención. Te arrodillas y la sacas de donde está y lees la portada:

_Notas y Observaciones_

2012-2013  
Brittany S. Pierce  
Número de Personal: 48709 Habitación: 47

Miras con asombro y empiezas a ponerte nerviosa. Tal vez tus notas estén allí dentro. Muerdes tus uñas y duras varios minutos paseando la mirada entre la puerta y la carpeta que sostienes entre tus manos.

_Al carajo._

Abres el folder y está organizado en orden alfabético, pasas rápidamente las páginas por el miedo a ser descubierta así que brincas directamente a la sección "L"

**-Lopez, Lopez, Lopez…ah-** murmuras y finalmente encuentras tus observaciones.  
¿Realmente deberías estar haciendo esto?

Sin importarte eso tomas las hojas y lees la primera página, es del primer día en que la conociste.

_"Lopez. 25. Actualmente la paciente no está bajo ningún tipo de medicamento y no ha padecido de ninguna enfermedad mental o tratamiento psiquiátrico. En el primer análisis la paciente demuestra estar sufriendo de estrés, ansiedad y constantes ataques de depresión. Hay peligro de enfermedad a largo plazo si no se trata apropiadamente. Patrón de sueño perturbado, humor y temperamento errático. Aparenta tener una fachada de arrogancia para así encubrir su baja auto-estima. La paciente no está satisfecha con aspectos personales de su vida y trabajo y aparenta descontento para con sus alrededores. Intervención psiquiátrica no es necesaria hasta el momento. El plan de tratamiento consiste en una regular terapia cognitivo-conductual, medicación y métodos de relajación y también el abarcamiento de ciertos temas específicos y reconstrucción de metas tanto a corto como a largo plazo…"_

Pasas la página con dureza y te sientes algo molesta. ¿Acaso esta es la manera en como ella te mira?

Repasas más notas escritas de otras sesiones, la mayoría de lo escrito parece complicado pero un párrafo en especial llama tu atención.

_"…la paciente parece tener un complejo de alter ego; altas expectativas de sí misma que se han convertido en un círculo vicioso de Expectativas vs. Realidad las cuales han sido el resultado de sus nunca alcanzadas expectativas y metas. Ambas presión externa e interna son las responsables de esto. La paciente es testaruda y muy consciente de sí misma, escapando mentalmente de su tan negativa manera de pensar la cual requerirá aproximadamente de 8 a 10 sesiones, posiblemente más…"_

Te preguntas si todas sus observaciones serán así de crueles. Pasas la hoja otra vez y otra parte llama tu atención.

_"…la paciente parece confundida acerca de su identidad sexual. Está en conflicto acerca de sus posibles sentimientos románticos y sexuales por personas de su mismo sexo. Su propia experiencia en relaciones sentimentales parece limitada y poco profunda. La paciente puede haber confundido una relación platónica que mantiene desde una edad temprana con su prometido y errado o deseado creer en que ésta es una relación romántica por defecto…"_

Sientes como el papel se escapa de tu mano y te miras a la nada con tu boca un poco abierta. Estás muy confundida y molesta con ella. ¿Cómo se atreve a sólo asumir estas cosas? ¿Es esta mierda lo que ella piensa de ti? ¿Cómo se atreve a menospreciar tu relación con Sam? No es así…no puede ser…

Ella tiene que estar equivocada

Vuelves a guardar las notas cuando notas que al final de cada página hay una o dos oraciones escritas, y de título cada una posee un _"Observación Personal"._  
Rápidamente vuelves a la primer página y lees la primer observación personal que es de la primera sesión a la que asististe con Brittany.

_"Observación Personal: No creo en el amor a primera vista pero ahora me lo comienzo a preguntar. Esta mujer que he conocido hoy es la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez haya podido mirar."_

Te sorprendes riendo y tu corazón se eleva un poco. Te sonrojas y sacudes la cabeza. ¿Es en realidad esto lo que ella pensó la primera vez que te vio? Ughh. Sientes alivio porque pensabas que eras la única que sintió esa instantánea conexión con ella. Sigues pasando las páginas ansiosamente y lees más:

_"Observación Personal: La sesión fue bien hoy. Aunque Santana me siguió al parque después del trabajo. Realmente estoy halagada pero no tengo idea de cuales sean las intenciones de esta mujer. Podría ser heterosexual y aunque no lo fuera temo malinterpretar las cosas y que ella solamente esté desarrollando un fuerte lazo de confianza hacia mí. Sólo espero que no se encariñe rápidamente, eso podría traer problemas. Pero el destino nos ha reunido, resulta ser que el rancho que he comprado pertenece a la familia de su prometido."_

Sientes tu estómago hundirse y te vuelves los ojos exasperadamente. Sabías que seguirla hasta ese puto parque era una muy mala idea. Continúas y lees más:

_"Observación Personal: He revisado el rancho y todo aparenta estar bien. Estar ahí con Santana me ha aclarado algo, ella definitivamente se ha encariñado conmigo y yo con ella. Espero que esto sólo sea un enamoramiento pasajero con una mujer hetero."_

_"Observación Personal: Esta mujer me hace mi adrenalina correr más rápido que cuando monto mi motocicleta, la cual suele ir jodidamente rápido. Necesito tener cuidado con todo esto, nunca antes algo así me había pasado."_

"Observación Personal: Definitivamente hemos cruzado la línea; pensé que podíamos bailar simple y tranquilamente pero hemos respetado eso, he cruzado la línea. Podría perder mi trabajo si ella reportara mi conducta. Desearía que no me atrajera tanto. Ella está comprometida a casarse pero es como si no pudiera mantenerme lejos de ella."

Lees más y más y sonríes como una idiota cuando su atracción y sentimientos por ti se vuelven más y más evidentes a través de su letra. Llegas a la última página y tragas dificultosamente cuando lees:

_"Observación Personal: Las cosas que quiero hacerle a esta mujer."_

Pues bien…

Ahora te sientes algo culpable por haberte entrometido en su privacidad pero no pudiste evitarlo. Rápidamente guardo las notas en su lugar y las colocas en su respectivo lugar bajo la cama.

Un rato después te despides del Señor y la Señora Evans una vez que han vuelto del pueblo y ya tienes todo lo tuyo empacado y contigo. Bajas a la cocina y Brittany está de pie junto a la mesa, meciéndose sobre sus pies y aparentemente algo nerviosa.

Pones tu maleta en el suelo y la miras. Ella parpadea mirándote algo sonrojada y pasando su dedo índice a lo largo de la mesa de madera.

La miras y sientes una gran sonrisa en tu rostro,**-¿En qué piensas? -** le preguntas divertida sintiendo que tan traviesa es.

**-Pienso en que podría follarte tan fuerte y duro sobre esta mesa que no serías capas de caminar durante una semana -** dice mientras sonríe satisfecha.

En este momento tu estómago es como un Yo-Yo que sube vertiginosamente y luego cae en picada.

**-Yo…mmm…-** tartamudeas y sientes como se te suben los colores. **– dijiste que no******

**-¿Coquetearía contigo? -** dice y te sonríe. **– Sí lo sé, lo siento, pensé en coquetearte por una última vez, además ni siquiera pienso que eso cuente porque siendo honesta eso era en lo que realmente estaba pensando, pero no creo que lo pueda hacer -** dice con aire de inocencia. **–porque creo que terminarías clavándote alguna astilla en…ciertos lugares **- dice y ríe un poco.

Le sonríes estúpidamente. Ughh. Es tan jodidamente linda.

No puedes con eso.  
**  
****-Supongo que te veré pronto o como sea -** le dices finalmente.

**-Claro**

Te acercas para abrazarla o algo pero ella te niega con la cabeza. **–No queremos que hagas algo estúpido ahora ¿o sí? -** dice arqueando una ceja.

Le vuelves los ojos divertida. **–Claro que no, escucha Brittany sólo quiero que sepas que lo pasé genial este fin de semana no pudo haber sido mejor -** le admites en voz baja y suave.

**-Sí -** concuerda contigo de forma amable **– yo también -** y te sonríe.

Entiendes el sentimiento con el que ella lo dice y sabes que no lo dijo simplemente por ser educada.

Camino vuelta a casa sólo puedes pensar en volver a revivir los momentos del día anterior en tu mente, tratando desesperadamente de refrescar y guardar cada recuerdo como uno fresco en tu memoria. El sabor de sus labios contra los tuyos pero es como el agua entre tus manos hay algunos detalles que se te escapan.

Otra razón más del porqué quieres volver a besarla otra vez.

**...**

Llegas el lunes después del trabajo y realmente estás agradecida de tener que ver a Emma al día siguiente; necesitas contarle a alguien lo que pasó el fin de semana. No viste a Quinn hoy porqué está enferma y así lograste disfrutar tu café en paz.

Mierda, tienes que contarle a Quinn también y ella no estará feliz al saberlo.

Estás acurrucada con Sam en el sofá y te sientes algo entumecida. Aún no puedes creer lo que pasó el fin de semana. Recibes un mensaje de texto de parte de Quinn que dice:

**_Fin de semana, compras de los vestidos para las damas de honor, ¿estás de acuerdo? Imagino que probablemente ahora tendrás que invitar a Brittany_**

Miras fijamente la pantalla y te preguntas si estará enfadada. No es como si quisieras que Brittany fuera otra de tus jodidas damas de honor. Le mandas tu respuesta:

**_Claro xx_**

Si o sea no están texteando realmente ni hablando.

Pero te preguntas si deberías llamar a Brittany. Te sientes rara preguntándole eso por textos. Tal vez deberías salir rápido e ir a su apartamento a preguntarle antes de irte a la cama.

**-¿Está todo bien? ¿A quién le escribes? -**te pregunta Sam desestabilizándote

**-A Brittany -**mientes rápidamente.**- quiere que planeemos salir a comprar mi vestido el fin de semana **

Vaya puta mierda. No solo has mentido increíblemente sino que lo hiciste sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Realmente eres una infiel en toda la palabra.

**-Oh, ¿estás segura de que la quieres como otra dama de honor? -** te pregunta él.

**-Sí, ¿Por qué? Quiero decir ella es mi amiga así que…-** le dices a la defensiva

Sam ríe por lo bajo y sientes tu estómago moverse dentro de ti. **– Lo sé Santana, me cae bien Brittany. Sólo estaba chequeando si estabas bien con eso**

Sientes el estómago a punto de explotar por la culpabilidad

**-Claro, está bien**

Lo besas en la mejilla. **– No tardaré, estaré aquí a más tardar en una hora..**

Tomas un taxi y sientes nervios cuando empiezas a subir las escaleras hacia su departamento. ¿En serio está bien que llegues y te presentes sin antes avisar? Es lunes en la noche, pero ¿qué pasa si ni siquiera se encuentra allí? ¿No es muy raro que tengas ganas de verla cuando la última vez que la viste fue ayer?

Tocas su puerta y oyes movimientos dentro de esta. Juegas con tus dedos y te sientes muy nerviosa.

La puerta se abre pero no te encuentras frente a Brittany, en realidad Rachel está de pie frente a ti vistiendo lo que parece ser un suéter de los de Brittany.

Abres la boca y la miras mientras sientes como la sangre abandona tu rostro.

**-¿Santana, verdad? ¿Estás aquí para ver a Brittany o algo? -** te pregunta mientras juega con una hebra de cabello alrededor de uno de sus dedos luciendo realmente aburrida por tu presencia.

Sientes como si no hubiera aire entrando a tus pulmones y sacudes la cabeza mientras te retiras sintiéndote algo adormecida. ¿Estaba Brittany con ella? ¿Cómo podría ella?

Sientes ganas de vomitar.

Tropiezas en el pasillo y oyes que te llaman pero realmente no estás escuchando.

Nunca antes te habías sentido tan enferma y celosa en toda tu vida.

_Que se joda todo._

Tu corazón se retuerce de manera horrible dentro de tu pecho y por primera vez en toda tu puta vida sientes como si en realidad estuviera roto. Se siente tan vacío. Tus extremidades te pesan cuando bajas entumecida las escaleras. Quieres llorar porque lentamente te estás dando cuenta de que no tienes el papel que quisieras desempeñar en la vida de Brittany. Que el papel que interpretas simplemente no es suficiente.

Llegas al primer nivel del edificio y recuerdas que necesitas que llamar a un taxi nuevamente; estás a punto de salir del lugar cuando escuchas a alguien gritar tras de ti.

**-¿Santana?-** Brittany viene tras de ti preocupada.

Suspiras y te das la vuelta. Brittany viene bajando rápidamente las escaleras, lleva puesto un lindo cardigan de lana, color rosado con unos pantalones cortos y no puedes evitar que una sonrisa se expanda en tus labios cuando te das cuenta que ha salido corriendo de su departamento sin llevar zapatos puestos.

**-Rachel me dijo que estabas aquí, ¿pasa algo malo?-** pregunta cuando ya está frente a ti mientras se le dificulta el respirar.

**-Oh ya sabes -** le contestas secamente y te encojes de hombros. -** nada en especial, es sólo que claramente Rachel y tú están teniendo sexo así que pensé…que se joda todo**

_Wow, ¿Qué tal eso?_

**-Espera ¿qué?-** pregunta frunciéndote el ceño.

Vuelves los ojos al ver que trata de parecer inocente.

**-Vamos arriba Santana, pienso que deberíamos hablar-** te dice suavemente.

**-Uh…no gracias, no quiero interrumpir tu tiempo a solas con la enana -** le gruñes y te cruzas de brazos.

**-Su nombre es Rachel -** te dice Brittany molesta.**- y ya se está yendo, se va a su casa, no te lo diré de nuevo, vamos arriba y hablaremos**

Vuelves tus ojos pero te sorprendes siguiéndola porque la verdad se te es muy difícil decirle "no" a cualquier cosa que diga.

Una vez en el umbral de la puerta Rachel ya se ha puesto unos vaqueros y se encamina hacia afuera.

**–Fue lindo verte otra vez Santana-**dice mientras te sonríe incómodamente.

De acuerdo, ahora te sientes algo culpable porque realmente parece sincera. Brittany la despide con la mano cuando tu entras a su apartamento. Cómo sea, no te importa una mierda

**-Escucha –**suspiras, al decir esto apenas escuchas la puerta cerrarse tras de ti, **-sé que no tengo ningún derecho de estar celosa, sé que estoy con Sam y tú estás soltera y que puedes estar con quien quieras estar, pero no puedo evitar odiar el simple hecho de pensar en ti con ella, ¿ok?. No me gusta…ahí lo tienes lo dije…estoy jodidamente celosa -** le gritas mientras te cruzas de brazos.

El silencio se hace presente y ella sólo te mira con una expresión seria en el rostro.  
Se aclara la garganta y se mueve un poco. **-¿Has terminado?**

Sientes como si fueras una cría a la que su madre regaña.  
**  
****-Pues…si…eso es todo-**le dices incómoda y te acomodas contra el respaldo del sofá.

Brittany camina y se recuesta en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, te mira de una manera que te recuerda a la manera en que lo hace cuando están en la habitación 47, cómo si te estudiara.

**-Tienes razón en cuanto a mí y a Rachel pero a la vez te equivocas. No es que mi vida personal sea problema tuyo pero sí, Rachel y yo somos amigas pero cuando ninguna de las dos tiene pareja tenemos sexo casual. No es nada serio, yo no tengo relaciones serias y suelo disfrutar del sexo con mis amigos. Habiendo dicho eso, Rachel y yo no hemos tenido sexo últimamente, ella vino porque estaba libre hoy y pasamos el tiempo haciendo nada, creo que pasé la mitad del día hablándole acerca de ti. Ella quiso besarme y por primera vez en nuestra historia le dije que no. Le dije que estoy muy interesada en alguien más, así que le hablé durante horas acerca de ti. Así que nada importa tus estúpidos e infantiles celos, no eran necesarios hoy -** te dice fríamente mientras se encoje de hombros.

**-Yo…oh -**suspiras y tienes que intentar absorber toda esa información tan inesperada. **–Pudiste haberla besado si querías -** empiezas sintiéndote culpable, **- tienes razón nada de eso es mi problema-** le dices en voz baja.  
Simplemente deberías largarte de ahí.

**-Sí, bueno, no es tu problema que yo no quiera estar con alguien más que no seas tú******

**-¿Qué? -**le preguntas y sientes que tu corazón se detiene

Hay un breve silencio y sientes que podrías escuchar en sonido de un alfiler al caer.

**-¿Qué? -** te remeda la pregunta

**-¿No quieres estar con alguien más? -** le preguntas y tu voz tiembla

_Oh Mierda._

**-Oh -** ella suspira apenada y pasa la mano a lo largo del marco de la puerta, **- en realidad no, yo quiero estar contigo******

**-¿Quieres estar conmigo? -**repites como si no pudieras creerlo.  
**  
****-Quiero estar contigo -** te lo vuelve a susurrar con mirada suave

**-¿Qué significa eso? O sea, ¿qué es lo que intentas decir? Tú estando conmigo **- le cuestionas y tú misma te vuelves los ojos ante tal pregunta.

Tienes miedo de haber malentendido de alguna forma lo que dijo.

De pronto Brittany no parece tan distante y ríe suavemente inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. Lentamente camina hacia ti y sientes que tu corazón golpea cada vez más fuerte a cada paso que ella da.

**-Bueno -** arrastra la palabra y una atenta sonrisa aparece en sus labios, mira hacia arriba pensativamente como si se perdiera en ello-** significa que podría sostenerte justo así-** dice suavemente mientras se acerca y se cierne sobre ti envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de tu cintura.

De inmediato te tensas a su tacto cuando la sientes juntar sus manos en tu espalda y sientes la calidez de su cuerpo presionándose contra ti. No sabes qué hacer con tus manos así que las colocas en sus brazos. Estás de pie allí con sus manos aprisionándote y sientes estremecerte. No puedes respirar. Quieres salir corriendo inmediatamente pero te sientes tus pechos rozar los suyos y en lugar de huir te inclinas hacia ella necesitando más cercanía.

**-significa que te levantaría el ánimo cada vez que te sintieras triste, significa que iríamos a caminar al parque. Nos abrazaríamos en el sofá y veríamos películas juntas, jugaríamos videojuegos juntas, iríamos de compras juntas y saldríamos siempre juntas -** dice suavemente y empieza a frotar una de sus manos a lo largo de tu espalda y sientes algo mareada. El movimiento te hace entrar en trance y sientes que te derrites contra ella.

**-Conocerías a mis amigos y yo a los tuyos y haríamos cosas como comer helado juntas, pelearíamos por ver quien usa el baño primero por las mañanas -**vuelve a decir suavemente y tu miras que labios forman una sonrisa encantadora. Sus hermosos ojos azules caen sobre tus labios y su voz se vuelve más suave y baja. **– Te haría el amor todas las noches, tomaríamos baños juntas y te haría tantas cosas que sé ni siquiera las has soñado antes -** respira y su rostro está sorpresivamente más cerca del tuyo.

Maldita sea estás a punto de desfallecer así que te sostienes más firme de sus brazos. Estás completamente hipnotizada.

**-Tomaríamos vacaciones juntas, tú me pondrías loción solar y yo sostendría tu cabello si te embriagaras y vomitaras en el baño -**sonríe y sus ojos vuelven a los tuyos.

Ríes un tanto perdida cuando te sorprendes ahogándote en sus palabras. Tu estómago está haciendo un millón de cosas, se siente como si una mano invisible lo estuviera usando para apretarlo como a una pelota.

**-También te llevaría a lindos bares, luego discutiríamos porque te haría sacar a caminar a Lucy, y tú no te quieres levantar temprano los domingos a hacerlo pero igual lo harías porque yo te lo pido, pero algunas veces sólo nos recostaríamos en la cama luego de horas de haberte hecho el amor sin límites y luego te besaría en la frente para irte a cocinar unos súper deliciosos y exquisitos waffles -** te sonríe y ahora está tan cerca que respira las palabras contra tu rostro. **–Te abrazaría demasiado y te tomaría de la mano, y haríamos muchos planes y simplemente estaríamos…juntas**

Tu corazón golpea con fuerza por todo tu cuerpo y tú sólo pestañeas lentamente, completamente perdida. Sientes una lágrima solitaria rodar por tu mejilla; te sobresaltas porque ni siquiera la has sentido salir.

**-Wow…-**exhalas débilmente y ella acaricia tu espalda una vez más.

No sabes que decir, pero no piensas haber escuchado nunca una combinación de palabras tan perfecta como esa. Estás tas enamorada de todo lo que ella es.

**-¿Por qué lloras, preciosa? -** te sonríe en calma y levanta su mano para gentilmente hacer desaparecer esa lágrima que se encontraba ahora en tu barbilla.

Cada vez que te toca, la sangre y las células bajo tu piel revolucionan en emoción.

**-Porque…-** le dices suavemente y no puedes soportar más toda esta mierda. **- si no estuve segura antes, ahora sí lo estoy…me estoy enamorando de ti**

**-Mhmm…-** Brittany ronronea emocionada y te sonríe gloriosa y serenamente. **- eso es bueno, porque yo también me estoy enamorando de ti**

Todo tu cuerpo se agita y tu mente es pura felicidad y sentimentalismo. No crees haberte sentido tan feliz en toda tu vida, es tan bueno para ser verdad que esperas que venga algo y destruya el momento o que de repente Brittany admita que sólo está bromeando.

Brittany suspira y luego se separa de ti e inmediatamente extrañas su cercanía.

**–Pero…creo que probablemente deberías marcharte antes de que haga algo estúpido -** bromea mientras ríe un poco.

**-¿Acaso tú…?-** le preguntas sorprendida y no puedes hacer otra cosa más que sonreírle. **– Pero dijiste que nunca intentarías algo**

**-Bueno, estoy empezando a encontrar eso cada vez más difícil de cumplir -** te sonríe mientras se mueve tímidamente donde se encuentra.

Ríes un poco y le asientes. Sientes la tristeza y la realidad devolverte de Nuevo a la tierra. **– Sam es todo lo que conozco -** le admites en voz baja, **- No puedo simplemente dejarlo ¿o sí?**

No sabes si realmente le estás preguntando a ella o fue solo una pregunta retórica.

Ella suspira triste y desvía la mirada,**-La decisión es tuya Santana, sólo tú sabes lo que quieres, pero ¿qué es lo que en realidad quieres? ¿Quieres una vida conmigo o la quieres con él? No puedes tener ambas, no podría tener todo de ti, si tú te compartieras con alguien más como conmigo y si no puedo tener todo de ti entonces no quiero nada**

_Mierda._

Tragas difícilmente y tratas de no llorar mientras te preguntas que carajo hiciste para ser tan afortunada de tener a una mujer así que sienta todo eso por ti.

**-Sam y yo hemos estado juntos por casi 10 años, él fue el primero... mi primera vez, mi primera cita, mi primer amigo, mi primer baile. No sé qué haría sin él, él siempre ha estado ahí -** le dices y empiezas a sentir nauseas y culpa otra vez. **- también está todo el dinero que han invertido mis padres en la boda y la cara que tendría Sam si alguna vez llega a enterarse -** dices tan rápido que piensas que has entrado en pánico.  
**  
****-Santana -** la voz suave de Brittany te llama y sientes instantáneamente cómo te calmas. Muerdes tu labio en aprensión cuando ella te observa fijamente. **- sé que estás confundida y que la situación es un caos y honestamente sé que estoy pidiéndote demasiado pero sólo piénsalo. Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz por sobre todas las cosas, si estar con Sam te hace feliz, más feliz de lo que te hace el estar conmigo, entonces lo aceptaré**

Tu estómago da vueltas porque no crees, especialmente los últimos días que Sam alguna vez te haya hecho más feliz de lo que te ha hecho Brittany hasta ahora; tanto así que lo único que quieres estar con ella todo el puto día. Te preguntas que carajo pasó y cómo fue que todo terminó siendo así. ¿Alguna vez sentiste todas estas cosas por Sam y con el tiempo todo se desvaneció? No lo crees, al menos no lo recuerdas. No recuerdas nunca haberte sentido de esta manera por alguien o algo en toda tu maldita vida.

**-Me haces tan feliz Britt, me siento embriagada de felicidad o de algo -** le murmuras apenada y sientes como te sonrojas así que sólo desvías la mirada.  
Escuchas levemente sus risas.  
**  
****-Tienes mucho en qué pensar -**te dice Brittany y escuchas su tono determinante y definitivo en su voz.

Sientes que es tiempo de irte.

...

Así que lo haces y te sorprendes encaminándote al bar más cercano que hay en lugar de volver de inmediato a tu casa. Nunca has estado en este lugar antes pero sólo necesitas un trago para relajarte.

Ordenas un whiskey en las rocas y lo tomas.

No puedes dejar a Sam por otra mujer ¿o sí? ¿Qué dirían todos a tus espaldas? Tus padres morirían de eso, sí, estás segura. Pensarían que estás loca y más si se enterarán que Brittany es una terapeuta emocional. ¿Acaso estás loca? Debes de estarlo para si quiera pensarlo. Y otra vez no puedes evitar recordar las palabras de Brittany y nunca supiste que querías algo tan intensamente como cuando ella prometió todas esas cosas. Es que se siente tan bien. Terminas tu trago y ordenas otro.

Tienes que trabajar mañana pero no te importa ni un poco. Quieres salir de ese puto lugar de cualquier manera.

**-Ey, lindura -**dice una voz descuidada desde uno de tus costados.

Miras tu bebida pero con el rabillo del ojo logras ver a un pobre chico intentar insinuarse.

**-Lárgate-**le dices secamente y tomas otro trago.

**-No estoy interesada -**le dices más fuertemente.

**-Vaya mierda, no puedes culpar a un chico por tratar. ¿Qué eres lesbi o algo? -** te contesta brusco mientras se aleja.

Tu corazón se detiene y sientes que tus ojos están a punto de salir de tu puta cabeza. Tus manos empiezan a temblar y entras en pánico. ¿Acaso aparentas ser una? ¿Acaso él lo sabe? ¿Acaso él sabe algo de ti? ¿Acaso trasmites señales de que lo eres? Te sientes demasiado ofendida, avergonzada y apenada.

Terminas tu trago y sales del maldito lugar. Tomas un taxi a casa y el conductor te mira extraño a través del retrovisor.

_Mierda._

¿Acaso él también lo nota? ¿Qué pasa si Sam lo ve también? ¿Qué pasa si todos empiezan a hacer preguntas? No puedes hacer esto. En serio simplemente no puedes hacer esta pendejada.

Cuando estás fuera de tu departamento tus manos tiemblan cuando le das al taxista el dinero y él te mira extrañado. ¿Por qué carajos todo el mundo se te queda viendo? No puedes respirar. Necesitas entrar.

Subes las escaleras y nuevamente tus piernas caminan solas. Estás tan exhausta de las fuertes emociones que has experimentado los últimos días que no sabes ni que hacer. Estás entrando en pánico. No puedes ser gay. ¿Entonces por qué ese chico dijo eso? Le has dicho a otra mujer que te estás enamorando de ella. Con tus manos temblando aún metes una en tu bolsillo y sacas tu celular, mandas rápidamente un texto a Brittany con dos simples palabras:

**_No puedo_**

Apagas tu teléfono celular para que así ella no pueda llamarte y te apresuras a entrar al departamento. Sam está recostado en el sofá viendo televisión.

**-Ey -** él te llama, **- aunque esperé despierto por ti yo -**

Sus palabras cesan cuando te apresuras sobre él y ya te encuentras a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.  
**  
****-Wow Santana que estás…******

**-Cállate**- le cortas rápidamente y le empiezas a bajar la cremallera de los vaqueros.

**-¿Qué te ha pasado?******

**-Shhhh….-** le vuelves a callar, **- no digas nada, sólo fóllame -** le dices desesperada y presa del pánico.

No puedes hacer nada de esto.

Simplemente…no puedes…


	13. Tiempo

**_"Tiempo" _**

Te mueves en el sofá, en el que te has sentado un millón de veces antes, miras de reojo y te encuentras con unos ojos grandes que te miran expectantes. No son los ojos de los cuales te enamoraste, sino que son los ojos de Emma tu terapeuta, estás en la habitación 47, y en este momento es el mejor lugar donde podrías estar.

Han estado hablando un rato sobre tu sexualidad de nuevo, pero tu estuviste dando respuestas cortas y vagas, todavía no quieres hablar ni pensar en ello, de hecho, crees que ella ha estado hablando la mayor parte del día. Tu todavía estás en shock por lo que pasó anoche. Brittany desnudó tu alma asustándote, y como si fueras una maldita niña, corriste de nuevo con Sam.

Tener relaciones sexuales con él era sólo...

******-¿Santana?**

Emma te obliga a salir de tus pensamientos.  
**  
****-Me dijiste que tuviste relaciones sexuales con Sam, y te pregunté cómo te sentiste******

**-Oh...-** respiras y tratas de encontrar una respuesta**- Sentí... no sentí nada -**dices con sencillez y encogiéndote de hombros, como si no pudieras creer que tu propia respuesta.

**-¿Nada? -**repite.

**-Sí...nada. Estoy empezando a preguntarme si siempre me sentí así, y me estoy enterando ahora -**hablas entre dientes completamente perdida en tus pensamientos. La verdad es que has estado caminando en las nubes desde que ayer-** No fue bueno o malo es que... era... Estaba desesperada por tranquilizarme y eso es todo lo que pensaba, mi mente estaba completamente en blanco. Yo no pensé en Sam o incluso en la mujer de la que tengo sentimientos**

Emma suspira y te mira un poco conflictiva**- Mira Santana, sé que es Brittany, ¿Ok?**

Tus ojos se sienten como si estuvieran a punto de salirse de su maldito lugar y sólo te la quedas mirando, sintiendo vergüenza totalmente colorada, con la sensación de que te descubrieron.

Sin embargo, ella sonríe tranquilizándote**- ella me lo dijo, en realidad creo que yo era la única colega a la que le confiaría esta información... quiero que sepas, que no estoy de acuerdo con la situación en absoluto, pero nunca tomaría medidas contra Brittany, por varias razones que no voy a decirte… Continuemos de todas formas -**dice ella, y su voz suave con calma para nada tus nervios.

**-Yo... ¿cómo? ... ¿Cuándo fue?**

Emma levanta una mano para silenciarte**- En realidad no es tan importante. Sé que es Brittany, la única razón por la que te dije, fue para qué dejes de decir "esa mujer" -**te sonríe.

**-Está bien -**dices tragando saliva, y comienzas a relatarle desde el comienzo, desde que fuiste al departamento de Brittany hasta luego de haber tenido relaciones con Sam-** Yo no sentí nada con él... pero cuando me toca Brittany, aunque sólo sea un simple toque en mi mano o algo así... ¿sabes? Me siento como que estoy viva, y ese simple toque genera tanto para mí, que lo que podría generarme las caricias de Sam, incluso durante el sexo. Ese nivel de intimidad y sentimientos no lo tengo con Sam, con él es... es sólo sexo. Anoche cuando tuvimos.. sexo.. después me sentí enferma, y no quise que me tocara ni que me abrace, o hacer otra cosa con él y luego me imagine despertando junto a Brittany y me sentí tan bien sólo de pensarlo, que me hubiese quedado en la cama para siempre hablando con ella durante horas y me siento estúpida por no darme cuenta antes que yo no siento lo mismo por Sam... Con Sam todo es tan monótono y siempre lo mismo, no hay nada emocionante, y no creo que alguna vez haya sido diferente**

Te sientes como si tuvieras otra epifanía y francamente estás asustada y vulnerable.

**-Ya veo -**Emma dice suavemente**- por lo que dices, entraste en pánico debido a lo que Brittany te dijo, ¿qué parte específicamente te alarmó?******

**-No sé -**te encoges de hombros y tratas de pensar, realmente no te puedes concentrar en estos momentos**- Cuando ella describió como seria si estuviéramos juntas me asustó todo a lo que yo estaba dispuesta a hacer, al punto de querer abandonar toda mi vida solo por lo que acaba de decir. Por una fracción de segundo iba a hacerlo, ya me había imaginado empacando mis cosas y yendo a la casa de Brittany. Estaba tan feliz por un segundo.******

**-Ya veo -**dice Emma de nuevo-** y ahí es cuando te fuiste al bar **-concluye.

Asientes, ya que le habías contado toda la verdad.

**-¿Te sientes mejor hablando de ello hoy?**

Le asientes tímidamente.

**-¿Sientes que tienes que hacer algo para cambiar las cosas? ¿o estás feliz como estás en este momento?******

**-Obviamente no estoy contenta -**le ruedas los ojos**- No sé, me siento como si desde anoche las cosas hubieran cambiado, yo solo sé una cosa con certeza******

**-Oh, ¿cuál sería? -**Emma te pregunta con curiosidad.

**-No puedo seguir así -**dices con sencillez.

**-¿Así cómo?******

**-Como si estuviera fingiendo todo el tiempo -**dice en voz baja.

**...**

Cuando llegas a casa te sientes agotada, debido a que tuviste pocas horas de sueño y a que pensaste la mayor parte del día. La cabeza te duele de pensar tanto y te duelen los pies al caminar.

**-Hola cariño -**Sam dice cuándo vas por el pasillo, y él te besa en la mejilla.

Cierras los ojos y tratas de no hacer alguna mueca. Te preguntas por qué y cuando cambió todo, y si alguna vez cambiara de nuevo**- Estás en casa temprano -**dices mientras te quitas los zapatos.

**-Sí **-Sam sonríe felizmente y posa su mano encima de tu hombro**- He preparado la cena también******

**-Gracias -**sonríes agradecida.

Él vuelve a la cocina.

Suena el teléfono del pasillo y lo atiendes.

**-¿Hola? -**preguntas.

**-Ah, Santana, al parecer estás bien -**escuchas la voz de tu madre.

Volteas los ojos mirando el teléfono y vuelves a ponerlo en tu oreja-** Sí, mamá -**dices con voz apagada**- ¿necesitas algo? Es sólo que recién estoy llegando y estoy un poco cansada******

**-Siempre estás cansada Santana -**tu madre te grita-** escúchame, tu padre y yo iremos a cenar la semana que viene, digamos el jueves, ¿te parece bien?****  
**

Volteas los ojos de nuevo, no te gusta el modo en que ella se invita a tu casa cuando le conviene. La verdad es, que no toleras a tus padres, a veces hasta los odias. Ellos adoran a Sam pero son fríos contigo, lo han sido siempre, incluso cuando eras una niña. Tu madre es una trabajadora voluntaria que a menudo ayuda en las iglesias y tu padre es un médico, que no estuvo presente nunca, así que siempre tuviste que arreglártelas por tu cuenta, por lo que en tu adolescencia sólo podías contar con tus amigos. Mayormente Sam. A tus padres, no los ves mucho ahora tampoco, ellos sólo se interesan ti, cuando (a su criterio) has logrado algo, y al parecer el que te vayas a casar con un exitoso muchacho blanco, cuenta como logro.

**-Bien madre -**dices entre dientes.

**-Diablos Santana López, soy tu madre, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que cambies tu actitud, tienes 25 años, ya no tienes 15 -**te grita en el oído y solo quieres mandarla al demonio y colgarle.

**-Sí madre -**dice monótonamente-** El próximo jueves, está bien. Alguna razón en particular, ¿por la que tengamos el placer de su presencia?****  
**  
Intentas realmente que no note el tono sarcástico en tu voz.

**-No, tu padre y yo sólo queremos hablar respecto al presupuesto de la boda y en realidad para discutir algunas ideas**

Tu estómago se tambalea debido al temor y la culpa tartamudeas un poco.  
**  
****-Yo…******

**-Habla -**escuchas los ladridos de tu madre por el receptor.

**-Yo... bien, mira mamá me tengo que ir, nos vemos la semana que viene, ¿vale?******

**-Está bien, adiós, dale mis saludos a Sam**

La línea se corta.

Sacas el teléfono de tu oreja**- Yo también te quiero -**dices secamente en él.

Tan pronto como cuelgas, tu móvil comienza a vibrar dentro de tu bolso.

**-Jesús Cristo, que mierda -**exhalas, sacándolo antes de tirar tu bolso al suelo junto a tus zapatos. Ves la pantalla y te das cuenta que es Quinn.

**-Hey Q-**contestas.

**-Santana -**te grita.

_¿Qué carajo? ¿En serio? ¿Acaso hoy es el día de gritarle a Santana?_

**-¿Qué? -**dices arisca.

**-Se suponía que debías invitar a Brittany, para que vaya a comprar con nosotras este fin de semana**

Miras hacia el techo tratando de pensar, haces memoria buscando en tu mente. De repente algo hace clic y caes en la cuenta, de que habías ido a la casa de Brittany para invitarla a ir de compras y al final no le dijiste nada.

**-Lo siento Quinn, me... nos distrajimos******

**-Bueno, está bien, yo le envié un mensaje preguntándole, y me respondió diciendo que va con nosotras**

**-Espera, ¿qué? ¿Eso quiere decir que su móvil está funcionando? -**preguntas confundida.

**-Sí, ¿por qué no funcionaría?******

**-Oh, no por nada -**dices entre dientes. Ella no había respondido a tu mensaje de texto de anoche, tal vez ella sabe lo que quisiste decir, tal vez ella está enojada contigo, y solo te está evitando.

**-Está bien, le dije que este sábado nos encontraríamos con ella en Starbucks y luego nos dirigiríamos al centro comercial******

**-OK, gracias Quinn**

Te despides y pasas el resto de la noche durmiendo en el sofá. Sabes que probablemente no deberías dormir durante el día, ya que después afecta a tu sueño en la noche, pero no puedes evitarlo. Has estado con la medicación por solo dos semanas, pero hasta el momento no sientes ninguna diferencia.

Cuando llega el sábado ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que viste a Brittany, y te sientes miserable sin ella, pero por primera vez piensas que no quieres verla, porque no has tenido noticias de ella después de mandarle ese mensaje la otra noche. Tal vez puedes mentirle, tal vez le puedes decir que el texto era para otra persona y que se lo mandaste a ella por accidente. No, eso no funcionaria, ella siempre sabe cuándo mientes.

Estás nerviosa mientras te preparas y te pones más nerviosa al pensar que ella podría estar enojada contigo, decides utilizar tus mejores atributos que Dios te dió. Te pones un vestido a rayas negras y verdes, que sabes que se pega a tu figura perfectamente, subes la cremallera de tus largas botas negras sobre sus piernas recién depiladas. Te ves en el espejo y respiras un poco más fácil. Tu maquillaje y el pelo están perfectos, tus piernas se ven increíbles y este vestido es jodidamente sexy. Eres caliente, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, y este vestido siempre hace que los chicos te prestan más atención. Aunque Brittany no es un chico. Tal vez las mujeres funcionan de manera diferente.

******-Dios Santo, Santana ¿te vestiste así para Brittany? realmente eres tan sutil como un ladrillazo en la cara -**dice Quinn al entrar en Starbucks mientras se sienta a la mesa-** ¿Sabes que sólo vamos de compras y no a un restaurante de lujo?**

Le regalas una sonrisa de satisfacción con un gesto de suficiencia. Te ves caliente, no te importa nada más.

**-Mira -**dices con franqueza y ves cómo la gente se abre a tu camino. Te sientes como una maldita estrella de cine o algo así-** Brittany y yo... nos besamos... bueno... yo la besé -**le dices a ella en voz baja.

Quinn acerca su silla a tu lado, y te golpea la cabeza.

**-Santana López **-te sisea.

**-¡Ay! -**le gritas y te frotas la cabeza para disminuir el dolor-** ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?******

**-Estás teniendo una aventura******

**-Lo sé -**suspiras-** No lo sé Quinn, estoy empezando a pensar que quizá esta boda es un error, puedo sentirlo en mis huesos******

**-Sentirás algo en tus huesos en un minuto, si no dejas de decir estupideces -**Quinn susurra como si tuviera miedo de ser escuchada**- ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Sam?****  
**  
Comienzas a sentir náuseas de nuevo por la culpa y en este momento crees realmente que puedes acostumbrarte a la sensación, porque últimamente es muy común sentirte así**- Es que... me gusta mucho, creo que me estoy enamorando de ella -**dices en voz baja.

Los ojos color avellana de Quinn se suavizan y el ceño enterrado en la frente desaparece lentamente**- Dios mío -**susurra**- esto es serio ¿no?****  
**

Es como si ella espera que esto sea una fase que pasara. Es como si espera que vuelvas a tu estado habitual, el mismo de siempre cuando estás con Sam, como si fuera parte de ti. Él es parte de ti, y por primera vez en tu vida estás empezando a disentir ese hecho.

******-Creo que tal vez... quiero estar con ella, no sé, tengo miedo para ser honesta****  
**

Quinn te mira como si fueras una persona totalmente diferente y, sinceramente, no la culpas, porque en realidad no hablas de sentimientos, especialmente con Quinn, así que si estás siendo honesta con ella, debe saber qué tan grave es el asunto.

**-No puedo creer que haya dicho eso porque la semana pasada yo estaba corriendo lejos, antes de admitir esa posibilidad -**dices y sueltas una risita.

Antes de que puedas decir algo más, ves a Brittany que viene entrando por la puerta y de inmediato las ve a las dos, ella les da una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acerca a su mesa. Ella lleva pantalones negros con botas bajas y un jersey gris holgado que se ve demasiado grande para ella, tiene una bufanda verde alrededor de su cuello y sientes como comienza a acelerarse tu corazón de lo linda que se ve.

**-Hola -** dice en voz baja mientras llega a la mesa. Estira la mano hacia Quinn quien se levanta y estrecha su mano.

**-Dios, ha pasado como un año ya desde que nos vimos por última vez -**Quinn responde educadamente con una sonrisa.

**-10 meses -** Brittany sonríe y ambas se sientan-** ¿Cómo te va? Algunas citas? -**pregunta.

Quinn asiente un poco**- casualmente, pero me estoy poniendo al día**

Brittany inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y la ve un poco orgulloso-** bueno para ti Quinn, eso es genial -**dice con sinceridad.

De repente te sientes un poco rara, como si estuvieras molestando, casi se te olvidó del hecho de que Brittany también era consejera de Quinn, y la ayudó a superar el dolor de perder a Puck en un accidente.

Brittany te mira como si se hubiera dado cuenta de tu incomodidad, te observa con deleite mientras su boca se abre un poco y sus ojos azules bajan, hasta el área de tu pecho.

******-Hola Santana -**dice lentamente y ella no está haciendo contacto visual, es como si estuviera hablando con tus tetas.

Crees que hinchaste el pecho para que se vean más grandes, pero no estás segura. Se aclara la garganta un poco, y se ve avergonzada, sus mejillas tienen un tinte rosado y sus ojos se encuentran de nuevo con los tuyos.

**-Hey Britt -**le sonríes por su reacción y te cruzas de piernas a modo de coqueteo.

Te das cuenta que funciona, porque los ojos de Brittany bajan justo debajo de la mesa hasta tus piernas, y te ríes un poco cuando ella levanta rápidamente la mirada hasta tu cara. Es agradable sentir que tienes el control de la situación en este momento.

Quinn se aclara la garganta y ambas a la vez la miran. Parece un poco molesta.

**-¿Ustedes van a querer algo antes de que nos vayamos? **-pregunta.  
**  
****-Sí, supongo que un café descafeinado estaría bien -**dice Brittany.

Quinn se levanta y te mira-** ¿y tú Santana?******

**-Lo mismo...**-le dices a ella, pero realmente no estabas escuchando, porque estás demasiado ocupada mirando lo suave que se ve el pelo de Brittany hoy día.  
**  
****-Santana **-Quinn levanta una ceja, mirándote raro-** odias el café descafeinado **

Te das la vuelta para mirarla y le hablas entre dientes**- bueno, entonces consígueme algo que tomar, antes de perder mi tiempo**

Brittany ríe un poco cuando Quinn te voltea los ojos y se dirige a hacer cola para conseguir el pedido.

Brittany ríe tímidamente de nuevo y te mira directamente a los ojos, sonríe con las mejillas rosadas y solo quieres pellizcárselas.

**-Hola **-dice en voz baja una vez más, poniendo su pelo rubio detrás de su oreja con timidez.

**-Hola -** respondes riendo de nuevo. Tal vez ella no está enojada contigo**- No has estado en contacto, ¿estás bien?**

Brittany asiente y te mira pensativa, agarrando el menú que está sobre la mesa y comienza a jugar con el borde de este**- Es sólo que no entendí realmente tu último mensaje de texto, así que pensé que sería mejor no hablar contigo, a menos que fuera cara a cara**

**-Para ser honesta, yo tampoco entendí mi último mensaje de texto -**dices en voz baja y te encoges de hombros**- Después de nuestra... charla... entré un poco en pánico eso es todo**

Brittany se muerde el labio inferior y asiente con la cabeza-** Ya veo**

Realmente no quieres darle mucha importancia y agrandar más el tema.

**-Te ves sexy -**Brittany dice pestañeando y apartando la mirada hasta el menú.

Sientes más calientes tus mejillas y pasas tu dedo por los nudillos nerviosamente-**Gracias -** ríes un poco.

El día se prolonga y realmente deseas que Quinn no estuviera aquí. No porque no disfrutes de su compañía, sino porque ella se pasó el resto del día haciendo lo imposible para mantenerte alejada de Brittany. Cuando ella condujo hasta el centro comercial, ibas a sentarte en la parte trasera con Brittany, pero Quinn te dió una mirada que sólo gritaba "te sientas en la parte delantera conmigo o te mataré mientras duermes" Las tres pasaron el día en el centro comercial yendo a las tiendas y mirando diferentes vestidos, para decidir cuál sería el mejor color. Cada vez que te acercabas a Brittany, Quinn iba a distraerla con alguna conversación sin importancia. De verdad quieres golpearla. No sabes si te está protegiendo o simplemente solo le gusta molestarte. Ni siquiera se puede estar de pie a su lado, sin que Quinn se meta entre medio de sus cuerpos, para que no estén juntas.

Finalmente, en la tarde las tres están en la última tienda.

******-Creo que deberíamos inclinarnos por un azul claro o un color crema para los vestidos de las damas de honor, ¿Estamos de acuerdo?**

Brittany sonríe y asiente, te das cuenta que ya tiene varios vestidos sobre su brazo.

**-Voy a seguir buscando, parece que no hay de mi talla -**Quinn te informa y en este momento sientes como si ella fuera tu maestra de escuela, tratando de cuidar a las dos en un viaje escolar-** Tienes que ir a probártelos Brittany, se te van a ver muy bien -**sonríe.

Brittany se aleja y vas a seguirla, pero Quinn te agarra el brazo.

**-¿A dónde crees que vas? -**ella te dice con severidad.

Bufas y volteas tus ojos**- Sólo quiero estar con Brittany, tal vez hablar con ella un poco, ¿cuál es tu maldito problema?******

**-Te vas a casar con Sam, ese es el gran problema -**ella responde.  
**  
****-Yo puedo ir a hablar con mi amiga -**le dices molesta.

**-Como sea, permanece cerca de mío -**Quinn te dice y se agacha a mirar algunos zapatos.

Mientras ella está distraída decides apoyarte lentamente lejos, y prácticamente te mueves en el sentido contrario fuera de su visión. Ella te va a matar más tarde. Buscas alguna señal que te indique donde están los cambiadores y caminas rápidamente hacia ellos. Ves una cabellera rubia a punto de entrar.

**-Brittany -**dices en voz alta y al momento de llegar a donde ella se encuentra te falta un poco el aliento.

Se da la vuelta mirándote sorprendida-** Hey -**sonríe**- ¿te las arreglaste para cortar la cadena del grillete? -**ella te sonríe bromeando.

Te ríes incómoda y algo avergonzada-** mira, tengo que pedirte disculpas en nombre de Quinn hoy, ella está tratando de...-******

**-Ser una buena amiga -**Brittany completa y te mira con tristeza.

**-Correcto -**suspiras.

Las dos hacen un breve silencio.

**-Bueno, voy a ir a probarme estos-**ella dice, levantando los vestidos en su brazo.

**-Voy a esperarte aquí hasta que termines -** le dices y tal vez ambas puedan hablar cuando ella termine. Si Quinn no las encuentra antes.

Ella te frunce el ceño**- esto es para tu boda Santana -**dice brevemente**- Yo necesito tu opinión******

**-¿Mi opinión?******

**-Sí, ven conmigo -**dice como si fuera obvio.

Sólo asientes lentamente y la sigues

El asistente te sonríe cuando le da a Brittany la tarjeta de los vestidores. Ambas caminan a lo largo del pasillo de los cubículos para cambiarse, hasta detenerse en el ante-ultimo. Te quedas fuera y miras hacia abajo a tu reloj-** Está bien, pero intenta hacerlo rápido**

Brittany pasa la mano sobre los vestidos que tiene colgados en el brazo y te mira confusa**- tu entras conmigo**

Te ahogas con la saliva**- ¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué querría hacer eso?**

Se encoge de hombros-** Nos dará la oportunidad de hablar, porque Quinn ha estado todo el día tratando de impedirlo -**ella te sonríe.

No puedes reprimir una risa nerviosa a medida que mueves tus pies y miras por el pasillo dudosa. Sientes como si Quinn va a aparecer en cualquier momento y tendrán problemas.

Brittany levanta su brazo, manteniendo la puerta del cubículo abierta-** Entra -**dice ella, haciéndote un ademan con su cabeza.

Abres la boca para decir algo, pero tu mente se queda en blanco, así que sólo tienes que seguir sus órdenes.

Cierras los ojos a medida que pasas a su lado, estás avergonzada y arrepentida cuando oyes que ella cierra la puerta del cubículo detrás de ti. Estás tan jodidamente nerviosa porque tienes mucho que contarle. Ella cuelga los vestidos en los ganchos de la pared y te sientas en la pequeña banqueta de cuero en la esquina. El vestuario es pequeño y lo compone un gran espejo rectangular, una luz en la pared y la silla en la que estás sentada.

**-Sé lo que estás haciendo -**dice con firmeza y las dos están amontonadas en este pequeño espacio, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos.

**-¿Qué? **-preguntas confundida.

**-Tú me dices que no debo coquetearte y hoy de casualidad decides usar el vestido más apretado y corto que tenías, que empujan hacia arriba tus suaves y circulares tetas, y me da la impresión que quieren salir a hablar conmigo -**Brittany dice y descaradamente sus ojos descienden.

Intentas ahogar una carcajada.  
**  
****-Tal vez me equivoqué, tal vez yo no quiero que dejes de coquetear conmigo -**de repente tienes ganas de quitarte el vestido. Hace mucho calor en este pequeño espacio**- has estado mirando mis tetas todo el día -**le sonríes.

**-Santana López -**dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios**- ¿estás coqueteando conmigo? **-pregunta juguetona.

**-Tal vez -**tragas con dificultad y tu voz se vuelve más ronca**- Ahora sería un buen momento para quitarse la ropa. Poco a poco.. No quise decir eso, sono como si…******

**-Está bien Santana...**-Brittany dice en voz baja con una sonrisa tímida**- puedes ver**

Dejas escapar un tembloroso suspiro cuando ella se quita la bufanda y la tira al suelo, sin perder contacto visual contigo. Es como si estuviera desnudándose para ti.

Descansas tus manos húmedas sobre las piernas, tienes que decirle lo que sientes, tienes que contarle lo de Sam y luego tienes que decirle que no deje de desvestirse.

**-Me acosté con Sam **-le dices en voz baja.

La cara de Brittany se nota un poco más blanca, y su boca forma una 'o'. Ella está un poco más incómoda ahora y te mira con una sin ninguna expresión en su cara ahora más pálida.

De repente te levantas y te das cuenta que no fue una buena idea porque estás justo en frente de ella, estás bastante segura de que el espacio no suficiente para dos personas. Te mueves un poco y decides mirar el espejo, sus ojos están mirando los tuyos a traves del reflejo y no tienes idea de lo que está pensando. Ella se acerca más a ti hasta que está detrás tuyo y la posición te parece tan familiar. Inclina su cabeza por lo que está encima de tu hombro y sus ojos azules parecen desnudarte a través del espejo. Nunca te diste cuenta antes, pero realmente te gusta la diferencia de altura entre las dos.

**-¿Fue horrible? ¿Le pediste que se detenga? -**pregunta y muerde su labio inferior con inquietud, de manera que te hace sentir aún más culpable.

Tú la miras a los ojos a través del espejo y niegas lentamente con la cabeza.  
**  
****-Eso quiere decir...-**continúa, y su voz suena débil**- ¿qué te ha gustado?**

Sacudes tu cabeza en negación y sientes tus ojos como se humedecen pero no tienes ganas de llorar. Crees que en unos dos segundos tu corazón saldrá de tu pecho. Estas triste y caliente al mismo tiempo, sientes un extraño y contradictorio torbellino de sentimientos girando dentro de ti ahora mismo.

**-¿Lo harías de nuevo? **-susurra sobre tu hombro.

Niegas con la cabeza por tercera vez**- Yo... yo necesitaba tranquilizarme, después de todas esas cosas maravillosas que me dijiste, de estar juntas me asusté y fue una manera de tener mi mente en blanco******

**-Oh -**suspira y no puedes saber si está herida, decepcionada o le es indiferente.  
**  
****-No sé si puedo hacer esto contigo, estar contigo... la idea me asusta, pero al mismo tiempo estar con Sam me hizo comprender lo mucho ha cambiado todo, simplemente no me siento bien ya, me estoy empezando a preguntarme si alguna vez me sentí bien**

Te das la vuelta y puedes sentir una lágrima resbalar por tu mejilla, pero no porque te sintieras triste, sino porque te sientes culpable y aliviada.

Los ojos de Brittany te miran profundamente como si estuviera tratando de leer algo en tu rostro. Ella levanta su mano y limpia suavemente la lágrima, pegas un pequeño grito de asombro ante el contacto con la palma de su mano, es como si ese toque quemara las células debajo de tu piel.

**-¿Te sientes bien? -**susurra.

**-Oh, sí -**respiras y sale más como un gemido. Ahora sientes que como tus mejillas se sonrojan de vergüenza y Brittany sonríe un poco, sus ojos se encuentran con los tuyos y están más oscuros, tragas saliva al sentir como si estuvieras a punto de derretirte en ese azul profundo.

**-Así que, no va a haber una boda ¿eh? -**ella te pregunta, su voz es más baja y gruesa. Ella deja caer su mano, pero sabes que la deja cerca de ti.

**-Probablemente no -**dices entre dientes, estás sintiendo más calor en este pequeño espacio cerrado. Parpadeas lentamente porque todo empieza a ser borroso.

No te das cuenta, hasta que te llama la atención su pecho agitado y ahí te das cuenta de que las dos están jadeando, robando el poco aire de allí.

**-Creo que no hay necesidad de que me pruebe estos vestidos entonces... a menos que...-**arrastra las palabras dejando su sugerencia en el aire.

La ves aturdida cuando su lengua se mueve juguetonamente a lo largo de su labio superior.

**-Podrías probártelos... si quieres... -**las palabras salen de tu boca antes de poder detenerte.

Brittany parpadea lentamente, y ves cómo sus ojos bajan a tus pies, para ascender poco a poco hasta que se encuentra con tus ojos otra vez. Ella pone su mano sobre tu estómago y te empuja con fuerza hasta que tu espalda toca la pared, haciendo que ese pequeño golpe sacuda un poco la delgada pared.

Dejas escapar un quejido y no estás segura si es de placer o dolor.

Tu casi no puedes soportar la tensión y la forma en que te mira.

Tus ojos están llenos de lujuria cuando ella te sonríe, se da la vuelta, arrastra lentamente su jersey hasta que lo saca por la cabeza y lo deja caer al suelo junto con su bufanda. Su cabello rubio cae, colgando sobre su torso desnudo. No lleva nada debajo.

**-Hace tanto calor aquí dentro -**dice abanicándose débilmente. Ella remueve el pelo a un lado y sus ojos traviesos te miran sobre su hombro desnudo.

**-Mucho calor -**susurras mirando su espalda desnuda, los músculos se hacen notar con cada uno de sus movimientos, y la luz pega en la parte baja de su espalda destacando una fina capa de sudor allí.

Necesitas agarrarte de algo, pero tus manos húmedas encuentran nada más que la pared para apoyarse desesperadamente.

Brittany gira lentamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Jadeas y te muerdes el labio inferior, mientras tus ojos recorren su cuerpo.

Da un paso hacia ti, quedando justo frente de ti y sientes como si todo se mueve en cámara lenta. Tu respiración se vuelve más débil y pesada, tu cara se calienta de vergüenza, ella debe pensar que tienes asma o algo así.

**-Así que, ¿no te gusta usar un sostén? **-tartamudeas estúpidamente, mirando hacia abajo a sus pequeños pechos, y sus pezones rosados se endurecieron ligeramente en las puntas. Su piel blanca parece tan suave.

**-Puedes tocarlas si quieres -**susurra y sientes sus manos calientes alrededor de tus muñecas-** ¿lo… lo quieres hacer?******

**-Sí****  
**  
_Mierda._

Acabas de decirle que sí. Vas a tocar unas tetas, las tetas de otra mujer. Tu corazón comienza a acelerarse.

Ella te lleva las manos lentamente hacia su pecho, sus ojos nunca se apartan de los tuyos y sientes como tu estómago se retuerce.

**-Espera -**dices rápidamente y ella se detiene-** Déjame a mí -**dices en voz baja y ella suelta el agarre de sus manos alrededor de tus muñecas.

No puedes creer lo valiente que te sientes.

Te tiemblan las manos, pero lentamente levantas una mano y rodeas debajo de su pecho izquierdo.

**-Oh, Dios mío -**exhalas nerviosa, sientes como llena tu mano.

Antes de que cambies de opinión, aprietas su pequeño pecho en tu palma y tu pulgar comienza a moverse lentamente hacia arriba hasta que roza el pezón.

Ella corta su respiración.

Tu cabeza se mueve bruscamente hacia arriba y sientes la humedad entre tus piernas cuando ves que su cabeza está hacia atrás, pero sus ojos entreabiertos siguen fijos en ti, ella jadea y su boca está ligeramente abierta. Carajo. ¿De verdad tienes este efecto en ella?

**-Eres la persona más sexy que he conocido -**dices, comenzando a respirar irregularmente y acariciando con la yema del pulgar sobre el pezón con movimientos circulares, sorprendida de lo rápido que el pezón se está endureciendo ante tu toque.

Ella sólo te está mirando asombrada, con la boca abierta, sus ojos viajando entre su propio seno y tu mano. Decides mover tu mano más abajo y pasas la mano suavemente sobre su vientre, mientras una sonrisa boba aparece en ti, al ver como los músculos de sus abdominales se tensan y tiemblan ante tu tacto. Empiezas a tomar nota de todas las pecas en su piel.

Ella se pasa la mano por su cabellera rubia y te mira lascivamente.

Ella es tan...

Mueves cuidadosamente tu dedo índice hasta el hueso de su cadera y trazas círculos a su alrededor, estás un poco hipnotizada y crees que puedes tocarla para siempre. Quieres tocarla por todas partes.

Tu respiración se corta cuando Brittany aparta tu mano e inclina su cuerpo hacia ti, ella arquea la espalda en contra ti por lo que sientes como rozan sus duros pezones contra tu piel justo por encima de tu ropa.

**-Santa... mierda **-suspiras contenta y sientes que no puedes respirar.

Tragas saliva cuando notas que te está mirando, con esos ojos ahora de un azul más oscuro sin poder disimular su deseo, se apoya más en ti, aprisionándote y se acerca a tu oído susurrándote**- Apuesto a que estás tan mojada para mí en este momento**

Ahogas un gemido, y tu garganta se seca cuando sus palabras entran a tus oídos bajando por tu cuerpo hasta llegar a tu entrepierna.

Brittany se inclina hacia atrás, sus mejillas están ligeramente rosadas y parece como si estuviera sudando un poco, te das cuenta que tú estás sudando mucho, porque tus muslos están pegados. El aire aquí es muy cálido y pesado.

Los dedos de Brittany bajan y juegan con el dobladillo de tu vestido y antes de que te des cuenta que ella está levantando el material firmemente aferrado a tu piel.

**-Oh... mi...**

No puedes creer que esto esté sucediendo.  
_  
Oh, Dios mío...Mierda... mierda... mierda... Esto está ocurriendo en estos momentos_

Sus corazones están latiendo tan fuerte, que parece que podrías escucharlos con claridad.

Jadeas cuando sus dedos rozan tus muslos, sientes como cada vez estás más excitada y sientes una sensación de hormigueo en la piel cada vez que te toca. Nunca te has sentido tan jodidamente expuesta en toda tu vida, está de pie con el vestido hasta alrededor de tu cintura y con nada más que tu ropa interior de satén negro solo para ella.

No es hasta que el aire golpea tus bragas que te das cuenta de lo mojada que estás. Estás prácticamente temblando.

La cara de Brittany está frente de ti, ella se lame los labios con impaciencia mirando hacia abajo.

Tienes tus muslos juntos y apretados, agarras el bíceps de Brittany, cuando sus manos se detuvieron en tu cintura. Te sientes como si estuvieras a punto de desplomarte.

Ella te mira en silencio como pidiendo permiso y lo único que puedes hacer es inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrar los ojos e intentar respirar de manera uniforme preparándote.

Brittany desliza sus dedos hacia abajo poco a poco, siguiendo el borde de tu ropa interior hasta que ella lleva los dedos hacia abajo sobre tus bragas y presiona contra tu clítoris.

**-M-mierda...mi...mierda...-**gritas asombrada y te garras rápidamente de la parte posterior de su cuello, con tus uñas clavándose en su piel. Estás atrayéndola más hacia ti.

Todo tu cuerpo está en llamas. Puedes sentir como palpita tu sexo en su contra, como si estuviera tratando de despojarse lejos de tu cuerpo para llegar más cerca de ella.

Definitivamente te toca de una manera que Sam no lo hace.

Su toque aún te arde y sientes un hormigueo a través de la húmeda y delgada ropa interior. Sueltas un sonoro gemido cuando ella lentamente empieza a mover sus dedos a través de tu sexo, separando tus pliegues, la sensación y el calor están causando que tu cabeza empiece a girar y sientas un nudo en el estómago.

******-No... puedo...respirar...mierda...se siente...tan bien -**te refriegas en su contra, te agarras tan fuerte de su brazo y de la parte posterior de su cuello que escuchas un quejido.

**-Mira lo mojada que estás para mí **-gime a un lado de tu cara, y empieza a morder y besar tu mejilla.

Tus ojos se giran a la parte posterior de tu cabeza y un gran gemido escapa de sus labios. Sus dedos se mueven sin problemas a pesar del material satinado y pegajoso de tu ropa interior, que ya está aferrado a tu sexo palpitante como una maldita segunda piel. Comienzas a mecer tus caderas acompañando sus movimientos un poco más desesperada. Nunca te has sentido tan bien en toda tu vida. Si esto es lo que se siente a través de una capa de tela, ni siquiera puedes imaginar su piel sobre tu piel.

Todo es tan caliente, que tu visión esta más pesada y borrosa.

Estás perdida.

Le entierras las uñas en la parte posterior de su cuello muy profundo.

Los extremos de sus dedos se doblan un poco hacia arriba y sientes la punta de sus dedos que entran muy ligeramente, la tela de la ropa interior se introduce junto con sus dedos. Tus pliegues pegajosos y húmedos incrementan la sensación desesperándote aún más. Gimes porque quieres sentirla dentro de ti, a toda ella, no a través de la tela, y no sólo un poco. Quieres tenerla en tu interior tanto como sea posible.

Brittany de repente saca la mano y sientes que la tela todavía está en tu interior.

**-Ahh...-**suspiras ruidosamente por la pérdida de contacto-** Por favor**

Brittany te sonríe un poco, lleva su mano hasta su cara, su boca se abre y puedes ver las puntas de sus dedos mojados. Ella te mira con lujuria antes de llevar los dos dedos a su boca y comienza a chupar los extremos de ellos, con sus ojos entrecerrados pesados concentrada en su tarea.

**-Brittany -**gimes jadeando, realidad sientes que tu corazón palpita tembloso contra tu caja torácica.

Estás dejando que una mujer toque tu zona más íntima y nunca te has sentido más natural o viva en toda tu puta vida.

**-Mmm...-** gime y se chupa los dedos, liberándolos con un "pop" y dejándolos más mojados**- Sabes... increíble -**te sonríe, con sus ojos azules de gato que te ven el alma.

Ella es la persona más sexy y bella que he tenido el placer de conocer.

Ambas siguen en su burbuja, y ves cómo sus ojos se abren como platos cuando oyen a alguien caminando acercándose al cubículo. Dan golpes impacientes en la puerta y instintivamente ambas se cubren la boca.

**-Hey ¿qué están haciendo que tardan tanto? -**escuchas la voz molesta de Quinn.

Brittany se aclara la garganta-** Vamos a salir en un minuto, me golpeé el dedo -**dice con voz gruesa, y se encoge de hombros como diciéndote que es todo lo que se le ocurrió.

Intentas reprimir una carcajada.

**-Bien -** Quinn dice y se oyen el sonido de sus pies al alejarse.

El aire de repente no es tan pesado y Brittany parece tímida de nuevo, ella está sonriéndote insegura. Sientes que tu corazón se agranda y haces algunas muecas por su carita.

**-Entonces...-**dice lentamente, riendo un poco mientras agarra el borde de tu vestido y tira de él de nuevo hacia abajo.

**-Gracias **-le susurras débilmente, incapaz de hacer o decir más con ella todavía tan cerca de ti-** Ahora me siento frustrada y creo que estoy a punto de explotar******

**-Sí, lo siento por eso -**Brittany tuerce su boca**- Nos dejamos llevar, yo no quiero... hacer... eso... cuando todavía estás con Sam, ¿sabes?**

Asientes y, sientes la sensación familiar de culpa y el remolino en el estómago. Miras en silencio como Brittany pone el jersey por encima de su cabeza, dejando su cabello un poco alborotado. Se da la vuelta y apoyas inconscientemente tu mano en su cintura. Estás tocándola sin siquiera darte cuenta.

**-Lo siento -**le murmuras retirando tu mano. Limpias tu frente porque crees que has perdido un litro de sudor y sientes tu sexo aun palpitando torpemente contra tu ropa interior húmeda. Lo que deseas ahora es llegar a casa y tomar una ducha fría.

**-Voy a dejar a Sam -**dices rápidamente.

Ella te mira como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de oír, pero asiente lentamente en modo de comprensión.

**-Quiero decir, me he sentido así desde hace un tiempo, en el fondo tal vez incluso antes de conocerte supe que esta boda fue una mala idea. Luego llegaste tú -** titubeas y odias que con ella estés hablando de tus sentimientos tan fácilmente-** Siento que toda mi vida con Sam me he conformado con...-**dices intentando llegar a alguna metáfora ingeniosa para articular cómo te sientes con ella, como si te has despertado de un largo sueño.

**-Vamos -**dice suavemente, sonriéndote débilmente.

Tragas saliva mientras ella se acerca y te toma de la mano, la palma de su mano esta tan pegajosa como la tuya y sientes como tu piel encaja maravillosamente a la de ella.

**-Me siento como si con Sam hubiese estado viviendo toda mi vida, con una dieta a base del mismo chocolate barato, el que conozco bien, sé que gusto tiene ese chocolate, todo el mundo adora ese chocolate, todo el mundo espera que yo desee y coma ese chocolate. Luego, llegas tú y eres como un gran chocolate cremoso, que fue realizado por expertos, un chocolate hermoso, caro, que es oscuro con diferentes capas, que sabe tan bien cada una de ellas y cuando pruebo un bocado, me doy cuenta que ese bocado, es mucho mejor que ese chocolate que he comido durante toda mi vida, porque tengo esa sensación de que... así es... así es como se supone que debería saber el chocolate, es así como se supone que me debo sentir al probarlo. Después de todo este tiempo yo no sabía, que así es como se supone que me debo sentir porque yo siempre había estado comiendo el mismo maldito chocolate y la gente a mi alrededor me decía, que era el mejor chocolate que podría existir pero está claro que no lo es porque no eres tú, y tú eres el chocolate para mí**

De repente dejas de divagar y te das cuenta que estás hablando de un maldito chocolate. Agarras su mano con más fuerza, dándole un gesto torpe-** Siento que probablemente suena estúpido, no soy muy buena con las palabras o sentimientos ni nada, pero...**

Ella te interrumpe cuando sus suaves labios te besan.

Cierras los ojos y gimiendo alegremente, sintiéndote como si estuvieras flotando cuando ella besa suavemente tus labios y apartándose rápidamente dejando tus labios húmedos y con ganas de más. Abres los ojos y no puedes emitir sonido.

******-¿Qué necesitas? -**pregunta, con su amplia sonrisa, mirándote tan feliz y serena que de alguna manera te calma, también hasta un poco el latido de tu entrepierna.

Te encanta que te lleve a un nivel más profundo y calmo.

**-Tiempo -**le dices en voz baja-** Sólo necesito tiempo para pensar en mí misma y tiempo para decirle a Sam, quiero decirle todo cuando tenga oportunidad -**susurrando, comenzando a entrar en pánico.  
**  
****-¿Qué vas a decirle?******

**-La verdad **-respondes y la miras con firmeza a los ojos. Crees que estás apretando su mano muy fuerte, pero ella no ha dicho nada, así que no te importa.  
**  
****-¿Que verdad?**

Muerdes tu labio y sientes que tu corazón late un poco más rápido-** Que he estado viendo a alguien más, que estoy enamorada de otra persona**

Ella sonríe tímidamente y mira hacia abajo lejos de ti, balanceando sus manos de lado a lado como una colegiala tímida.

No puedes dejar de sonreírle. Ella te hace tan feliz.

**-Ok -**ella asiente-** Si es tiempo es lo necesitas, voy a esperar, pero debes saber que no dispones de mucho, ¿verdad?****  
**  
Tiempo.

El tiempo está empezando a agotarse.

**-Lo sé -**dices nerviosa**- Tengo miedo Britt **-admites débilmente y sientes como tu voz tiembla **- siento como si mi vida estuviera a punto de cambiar drásticamente**

Brittany piensa por un momento antes de responder honestamente**- Sí Santana, probablemente lo hará**

En realidad no esperabas esa respuesta.

**-Pero con el tiempo, sólo vas a sentir como tu vida vuelve a la normalidad otra vez, y espero que esta vez sea una vida que sientas que mereces y puedas ser feliz**

No puedes encontrar las palabras para responderle, asique sólo te abalanzas sobre ella, envolviendo tus brazos alrededor de su cuello y la atraes en un cálido abrazo. Pasas las manos cariñosamente hacia arriba y abajo sobre su espalda.  
**  
****-Gracias **-susurras en su oído con tanta sinceridad y sentimientos. Realmente quieres darle las gracias por todo. Inhalas el aroma de su cabello y sólo te inclina más hacia ella. Sonríes cuando ella descansa su cabeza sobre tu hombro y sientes como si nunca te has sentido tan perfecta en los brazos de alguien, como si ambas fueran piezas de un rompecabezas que encajan perfectamente y, de hecho, las dos únicas piezas que existen de todos modos, por lo que construir una visión más amplia no parece tan importante.

**-Sólo necesito más tiempo -** enfatizas de nuevo.

Lo harás bien.

Se necesita tiempo para decirle adiós a tu antigua vida.

Ahora simplemente no te sientes valiente y crees que no estás lo suficientemente lista.


	14. Lap dance

**_"Lap dance..." _**

Es jueves, llegó el día más temido de la semana. El día que tus padres vienen por unas horas, para cenar y donde llenan a Sam con elogios, mientras que a ti te toca más una crítica pasiva-agresiva. Le has estado enviando mensajes de texto a Brittany por unos días, estás prácticamente añorando volver a verla, ya que no se han visto desde que fueron a probarse los vestidos la semana pasada.

**-Pasa la ensalada Santana -**escuchas la voz de tu madre.

Parpadeas ya que estabas perdida en tus pensamientos. Te das cuenta de que Sam y tú están sentado en la mesa del comedor con tus padres. Pasas el bol con la ensalada sin decir una palabra. Te han dicho que te pareces a tu madre, pero realmente no ves la similitud, tiene los mismos ojos, pero eso es todo. Ella no aparenta su edad, y en un futuro crees que vas a verte más joven como ella, eso es algo que agradecerle, solo eso.

**-Continúa con tu historia Samuel -**tu madre sonríe dulcemente, continuando con su comida.

Odias cuando ella lo llama así, incluso les has dicho que lo llamen Sam, pero en este momento piensas que tu mamá y tu papá sólo lo hacen para molestarte, al igual que hacen todo para molestarle.

**-Uh, bueno, resultó que la propiedad la compró Brittany, la terapeuta de Santana -**Sam sonríe.

Te congelas y lo miras. Sinceramente no has estado escuchando una palabra, de ninguno de los tres durante toda la noche, pero le das una mirada fría llena de reproche a Sam en estos momentos. No le habías dicho a tus padres que estabas viendo a un terapeuta. Seguramente se reirían, si lo supieran.

**-¿Un terapeuta? -**tu madre se burla**- ¿Estás viendo a un terapeuta? ¿Para qué? -**pregunta como si fuera la cosa más ridícula que jamás haya escuchado. Tal vez lo sea.

**-Bueno, ya sabes -**le murmuras sintiendo vergüenza**- por como me he sentido en los últimos meses y por la pérdida de sueño**

Sus padres, literalmente, te voltean los ojos al mismo.

**-Pa... usted es médico, si el paciente llega con los mismos síntomas, ¿sería correcto que le aconsejara que vaya a un consejero? -** le preguntas intentando conseguir que se ponga de tu lado.

De vez en cuando un poco de apoyo de mierda, no estaría de más.  
**  
****-Tal vez -**se burla-** Pero yo les daría alguna medicación, el asesoramiento es sólo para las personas que lo han pasado mal en la vida y tienen problemas reales, o ¿no te consentíamos suficiente cuando eras niña? -**replica.

Sam se aclara la garganta y te mira pidiéndote disculpas.

Sus padres no hicieron nada más que criticarte el resto de la noche desde que se enteraron de tus consultas. Tu habías hecho la entrada antes de la cena, una ensalada de cóctel de camarones, un simple plato de mierda que no hacían más que quejarse de él, Sam hizo el plato principal y no hicieron más que alabarlo, es repugnante. A veces te preguntas, si tus padres solo te molestan porque secretamente deseaban un hijo o algo así, y eso es lo que ven en Sam. Bueno, esa es la única explicación que puedes encontrar, es eso o te odian. En realidad te preguntas brevemente lo que Brittany tendría que decir acerca de ellos, tanto como persona y como tu consejera. Mierda. Ya la extrañas.

Tuviste una breve reunión con Emma en la habitación 47 el martes, sólo discutieron la posibilidad de dejar a Sam para estar con Brittany. Le dijiste a Brittany que necesitabas tiempo para resolver las cosas, pero estás empezando a notar que el tiempo se alarga, incluso días parecen años, honestamente no crees que puedas mentir por más tiempo. Sam cada vez que te besa antes de dormir es bastante torturante, casi lloras en silencio antes de dormir cada noche debido a la culpa. Emma te dijo que hicieras las cosas a tu manera, que podrías "rasgar y sacar la venda" de una vez y decirle a Sam todo, o simplemente terminar la relación y llegar a un acuerdo con todo lo demás después. Lucha o huida. De verdad no sabes qué prefieres, internamente te gusta más la segunda opción, pero las entrañas te dicen que es el momento de decirle todo a Sam. ¿Cómo planeas una conversación, que básicamente va a cambiar sus vidas para siempre? ¿Estás lista para eso?

Sientes un zumbido en el bolsillo y lees un mensaje de texto de Brittany, hace que tu corazón se detenga, y sonríes estúpidamente mirando el texto, que es solo una cara sonriente. Intentas no reírte de lo ridícula que eres, por como simplemente un texto de ella te saca una sonrisa.

**-Uh ... perdón tengo que hacer una llamada, no tardaré mucho tiempo -**te excusas al levantarte de la mesa y puedes sentir en la parte posterior de tu cabeza cuando tu madre te lanza una mirada desaprobatoria antes de entrar en la cocina, entonces cierras cuidadosamente la puerta detrás de ti.

Presionas un botón y ya estás llamando a Brittany.

Si la tienes a ella en la marcación rápida ¿y qué?

Estás escuchando cada tono, esperando ansiosa para que lo atienda y, finalmente lo hace.

**-Hola, te he echado de menos -**escuchas su voz suave como la seda.

Suspiras con alivio casi e inclinas la cabeza**- Dios, te he echado de menos -**admites y te estremeces un poco con algo de vergüenza y sin saber muy bien por qué. Seguramente no quieres sonar como una desesperada**- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿cuando puedo volver a verte? ¿Puedo ir a verte más tarde? Es sólo que estoy teniendo una noche de mierda, mis padres se han venido y yo... necesito que me lleves lejos de aquí -**te ríes un poco y volteas los ojos, por lo patética que debes sonar.  
**  
****-Te llevaré a donde quieras ir Santana -**Brittany responde.

Sueltas una risa cínica**- a cualquier lugar, siempre y cuando estés conmigo**

Brittany da un suspiro y ella suena como si estuviera en conflicto**- aunque… tengo planes esta noche.. con Rachel...****-Oh...-**sostienes la respiración, incluso no puedes ocultar tu decepción. Estás bastante segura de que tu corazón se derrumbó**- ¿Q-q-qué planes tienen?****  
**  
_¿Acaso quieres saber?_

**-Ella está ensayando y quiere mi opinión, eso es todo -**Brittany dice simplemente-** ¿Por qué? ¿Estás celosa?**

**-Sí **-le dices tragando saliva y te volteas para comprobar si la puerta sigue cerrada**-Sabiendo que ustedes dos eran... Yo sólo... No me siento cómoda con ella****  
**  
Brittany ríe**- eso es una tontería ¿no crees? -**pregunta y no puedes decir si está en modo de consejera o no, crees que si lo está un poco, porque sientes que está a punto de decirte una de sus muchas palabras sabias.

**-¿Por qué dices eso? -**preguntas de todos modos.

**-Bueno, no pasa nada entre Rachel y yo pero sigues siendo celosa, y sin embargo... tú estás con Sam -**dice sabiamente.

**-Así es, pero sabes lo que siento por ti, y sabes que mi situación es complicada **-le susurras mirando hacia la puerta, esperando que nadie este escuchando.

**-No por ello es más fácil para mí Santana -**Brittany dice con calma.

**-Sí, pero tú no estás celosa de Sam, quiero decir, eres mejor persona que yo, celosamente hablando puedes manejarlo mejor -**hablas entre dientes.

Brittany se ríe en voz baja**- Yo soy humana como tú****-Así que ¿estas celosa de Sam?****-Santana -** Brittany suspira por el teléfono y notas un tono de impaciencia, como si estuvieras siendo ingenua, pero de alguna manera te resulta entrañable-** él tiene la oportunidad de verte todos los días, puede dormir a tu lado todas las noches, puede hablar contigo y saber todo lo que te pasa cada vez que quiere, eres lo primero que ve en la mañana y lo último que ve por la noche… cariño, por supuesto que estoy celosa de Sam****-Yo... oh...-** tartamudeas y sientes el rubor de tus mejillas. Tu estómago vuelve a hacer las habituales volteretas que hace cada vez que Brittany te dice algo lindo-**Ok, lo siento -**dices en voz baja.

_Espera. ¿Acaba de llamarte cariño?_

Antes de que puedas preguntarle sobre eso, ella habla-** mira Santana tengo que irme, pero te llamaré más tarde****-Ok -**suspiras con tristeza.

**-Adiós****-Adiós **-dices y cuelgas.

Sin querer te arrastras a ti misma de nuevo a la mesa y tus padres están discutiendo sobre algo, que probablemente sea irrelevante. No puedes creer todo el tiempo que Brittany pasa con Rachel, ¿por qué no puede pasar tiempo contigo? Ah, claro, estás atrapada aquí, en este infierno que tienes por vida.

**-Maldita Rachel Berry -**murmuras en voz baja y tomas un sorbo de agua.

**-¿Acabas de decir Rachel Berry? -**tu madre te pregunta repentinamente.

Tu cabeza se mueve bruscamente hacia arriba algo sorprendida-** Sí, ¿por qué?****-Oh, ella es maravillosa, tu padre y yo fuimos a verla en un espectáculo de Broadway, 'Clybourne Park' hace unas semanas, yo no sabía que estabas interesada en Broadway Santana -**dice como si se hubiera sorprendido gratamente por primera vez en toda tu vida.

**-Yo no estoy interesada -**dices rotundamente.  
**  
****-Oh -**dice y se oye la evidente decepción en su voz-** sí, supongo que no tienes exactamente clase, como para que te gusten esos tipo de cosas, después de todo -**se ríe un poco al igual que lo hace tu padre y Sam.

Te quedas mirándolos a todos hirviendo de rabia. Sabes que Sam está tratando de mantener la paz, se ríe de todo lo que tus padres dicen, pero te jode mucho todo esto. No sólo por esta estúpida cena o por tus malditos padres, todo. Toda tu puta vida. Estás harta de esto, estás harta de tu trabajo, estás enferma de la culpa, no eres lo suficientemente valiente como para cambiar tu vida de alguna manera y te sientes tan inadecuada para Brittany de todos modos. Realmente, nadie te echará de menos, si tuvieras los cojones para incluso matarte. A nadie le importaría un bledo, Sam estaría destruido, pero al menos entonces no sería por saber que has estado viendo a alguien más. Quinn se molestaría al principio, pero encontraría otra amiga para poder quejarse demasiado de ella, Brittany se molestaría pero podría seguir adelante, tus padres llorarían en tu funeral y luego se olvidarían de ti al día siguiente. Sí. En definitiva, tú eres prescindible.

Te vas a la cama más tarde, aliviada de que tus padres se hayan ido, pero todavía te sientes miserable. Brittany no te ha llamado como ella dijo que haría y no estás ni siquiera sorprendida, no lo mereces. El sueño es tu único amigo ahora.

Abres los ojos, con la visión borrosa, la habitación esta oscura y se oye a Sam roncando a tu lado. Parpadeas mirando al techo tratando de averiguar que fue lo que te despertó. Te refriegas los ojos y miras por encima de la mesita de noche, la pantalla de tu móvil esta prendida. Debes haber recibido un mensaje de texto. Sales de la cama porque ahora estás despierta y una vez que tu sueño es interrumpido eso es todo, no puedes volver a dormirte. Te escapas de la habitación, con tu móvil en la mano y todavía estás medio dormida.

Entras en la sala y te sientas en el sofá, hace mucho frío, no es hasta que tu visión se aclara que ves la hora en tu teléfono y te das cuenta son las 2:45 am. Das un suspiro enojada, pero tu corazón se detiene cuando ves que tienes un mensaje de Brittany.

Lo abres, dándote cuenta de que lo envió hace unos minutos y simplemente dice:  
**  
****_"Llámame"_**

Inmediatamente piensas lo peor, ¿y si ella está en problemas? ¿Y si ella tuvo un accidente? Dios. Te tiemblan las manos mientras presionas el botón de marcación rápida y te aclaras la garganta tratando de deshacerte de cualquier rastro que te delate que estabas durmiendo.

**-H-Hey Sannyyyy...-**ella arrastra las palabras cuando responde a tu llamada.

Frunces el ceño sin poder evitar poner cara de disgusto. _¿Sanny? ¿Qué clase de apodo es ese?_

**-Britt, ¿estás bien? **-le preguntas. Suena borracha, o cómo te imaginas que sonaría si estuviera borracha.

**-Sí, fabulosa -** dice con sencillez.

**-Entonces, ¿por qué quieres que te llame por teléfono? -**le preguntas molesta, pero aliviada.  
**  
****-Tienes que venir a Blue Note****-¿Al bar? -**preguntas confundida-** Estoy bastante segura de que está cerrado y probablemente ya has bebido suficiente****  
**  
Escuchas su risa y tu estómago da una voltereta**- No tonta, estoy en Blue Note, estaba viendo hasta tarde a Rachel que estaba ensayando, ella conoce al tipo que está a cargo, pero ahora ella se ha ido por lo que el bar queda totalmente para mí, y me dejó para que lo cerrara, excepto que en vez de hacerlo me encontré con todo el alcohol**

Tienes un dedo tapándote los labios y tratando de no reírte. Sin embargo, estás un poco preocupada, si ella está tan borracha como suena, en el centro de la ciudad en plena madrugada en un bar vacío, entonces tienes que ir por ella.

**-Voy a estar allí pronto -**dices y cuelgas antes de que pueda decir algo.

Debes estar loca, sales de tu casa, casi a las 03 a.m. para ir a un bar, esto probablemente sea la cosa más loca que has hecho. No sabes si eso es algo triste o no. Te cepillas el pelo y los dientes tan silenciosamente como sea posible, y le dejas a Sam una nota sobre la mesa, diciendo que no podías dormir, así que has ido a dar una vuelta, lo que no tiene ningún puto sentido, pero que no encuentras un motivo para tener más cuidado. Te pones unos leggings, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de cuero azul, te ves tan presentable como sea posible a las 3 de la mañana.

Abres la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible y te escapas, te sientes como si fueras una rebelde, como si estuvieras haciendo algo que no deberías. Aunque supones que estás haciendo algo que no debes.

Casi te vuelves a quedar dormida al volante mientras manejabas.

Una vez que llegas, bostezas sintiéndote tan jodidamente cansada de nuevo, pero tienes energía igualmente. Aparcas en la esquina del Blue Note y caminas hacia la puerta, no puedes ver el interior porque las cortinas de las ventanas están corridas, pero lo poco que ves notas que está bastante oscuro. Realmente tienes problemas graves si sales de tu casa a las 3 am para ir sola a un bar para ver a una mujer, cuando tienes trabajo en pocas horas. Niegas con la cabeza y abres la puerta, sorprendida de que en realidad está desbloqueada.

Entras en el bar poco iluminado y la visión es nula, es raro al verlo porque la última vez que estuviste aquí estaba repleto de gente, bueno no tan repleto, pero ahora está vacío.

**-Hey, tu -**viene una voz desde la oscuridad a tu lado.

**-Mierda -** le gritas y tropiezas un poco.

Tu corazón se acelera.

Brittany ahora está a tu vista desde el lado, riendo**- Estaba esperando a que vengas para poder cerrar la puerta **-te informa y se va a la entrada girando una llave alrededor de su dedo.

Sonríes un poco mirándola cerrar la puerta, ella tiene unos jeans ajustados y un jersey hecho a mano, uno de los suyos, puedes darte cuenta porque tiene cosido un dibujo de un arco iris en la parte delantera, pero esta algo torcido y asimétrico, y algunas de las líneas de los colores es más gruesa que el resto del arco iris.

Una vez que cierra la puerta, ella se da la vuelta lentamente y las dos están inmersas en el silencio. Ella está sonriéndote y con la luz tenue, puedes distinguir que sus ojos están brillando. Tragas saliva sintiéndote de pronto fuera de tu zona de seguridad.

Ella comienza a reírse de nuevo sin razón, mientras camina pasando por tu lado, y se dirige hacia el bar iluminado con la luz de neón. Ella va detrás de la barra y comienza a servirse una copa.

**-¿Britt? ¿Te permiten tomar todo eso? -**le preguntas, sonriendo un poco al caminar hacia ella y te pones frente a la barra mirándola.

Ella toma su copa, de un solo sorbo-** Sí -**dice sonriendo soltando algunas risitas.

La miras suspicazmente**- Britt, ¿qué tan borracha estás?**

Se ríe de nuevo y trata de pensar vagamente, casi puedes ver los engranajes girando en su cabeza- **Uhm... mucho... creo...-**ella murmura.

_Genial._

Aunque, no puedes dejar de sentir una calidez en tu corazón, ella se ve tan adorable y algo perdida. ¡Tienes que llevarla a casa, cuidar de ella! pero primero puedes aprovecharte de su estado de ebriedad y conseguir que ella se derrame algunas cosas.

**-Hey, entonces…**

**-¿Quieres un mojito? Creo que ya me di cuenta de cómo hacer uno, pero... uhm... ¿Quieres uno? -**ella te sonríe tontamente.

Suspiras buscando a su alrededor y notas que está lleno de vasos de chupito vacíos y diferentes botellas de alcohol derramadas**- No, estoy conduciendo -**le sonríes de todos modos.

**-E-e-esto apesta para ti -**dice con hipo mientras torpemente vierte otra botella de algo en un vaso.

Te ríes de nuevo, ella se ve tan linda con las mejillas rosadas, sus ojos perezosamente abiertos y con su maldito suéter con ese arco iris estúpido.

**-Eres adorable -**suspiras antes de que puedas darte cuenta.

Deja de verter el alcohol y te mira, con una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro**- Eso no es muy heterosexual Santana -**ella sonríe.

Te mueves un poco en tus pies y te sientes un poco incómoda**- Así que... me arrastraste todo el camino hasta aquí, para que salga del closet ¿o algo así?****-**sonríe y deja la botella- **¿por lo que, hasta ahora estabas en el closet?**

_Maldición.  
_  
Volteas los ojos y te encoges de hombros**- Estoy en una especie de closet, quiero decir que había estado, porque acabo de dejar a mi novio a las 3 de la mañana para estar aquí contigo, en un bar**

Ella se muerde el labio un poco y parece tomar más tiempo para considerar tus palabras-** He estado pensando en ti desde nuestra pequeña excursión rumbo a unas compras algo divertidas **-sonríe y arruga la nariz, causando pequeñas líneas encantadoras que aparecen justo por encima de la frente y al lado de los ojos.

Sueltas una risa y luego sonríes-** Yo también, aunque tengo que saber algo -**dices más en serio.

Ella te mira con tristeza y rodea la barra hasta quedar a tu lado, le da unas palmaditas a un taburete para que te sientes, tu tragas saliva sintiéndote nerviosa por alguna razón y te sientas.

**-Quítate la chaqueta **-dice en voz baja, mirando tus hombros y baja la mirada inspeccionando tu cuerpo.

Tragas saliva y ni siquiera te molestas en preguntar por qué. Lentamente comienzas a quitarte la chaqueta y la dejas en el taburete junto a ti. Ella se acerca hasta ti, quedándose de pie entre medio de tus piernas y se inclina un poco hasta quedar frente a ti, te cuesta trabajo verla porque sabes que podrías derretirte si solo la miras a los ojos, por lo que bajas la mirada como si hablaras con su cintura.

**-¿Somos... nosotras... somos algo? -**dices torpemente-** Quiero decir, últimamente he estado pensando seriamente en dejar Sam, incluso hablé con Emma al respecto, pero ¿qué cambiaría eso para nosotras?**

Ella se ríe en voz baja y miras esos ojos azules enigmáticos. Estás perdida ya. Comienza deslizando sus dedos en cada uno de tus brazos, trazando tu bíceps y dejando tu piel con una sensación de hormigueo.

**-Quiero decir -**continuas, olvidando lo que estabas tratando de decir-** que me enciendes, pero…**

**-Tenemos mutuos sentimientos -**susurra y puedes oler el alcohol dulce en su respiración mientras se inclina más cerca de ti.

Tartamudeas algo estúpida e intenta concentrarse-** ¿pero dices que tienes derecho al sexo ocasional? Quiero decir, ¿es esto todo lo que seremos? ¿Qué me hace diferente de Rachel? **-le preguntas y te sientes como si hubieras tragado un ladrillo.

Se ríe de ti como si acabaras de decir la cosa más estúpida**- Oh Santana -**suspira, y pasa su mano por tu cara con ternura removiendo algunos cabellos atrás de tu oreja y te derrites un poco ante esa acción**- En primer lugar yo no soy una cualquiera **-resopla.

**-Eso no es lo que quise decir -**dices entre dientes, sintiéndote avergonzada.  
**  
****-Tengo dos amigos, Mike y Rachel, con los que de vez en cuando tengo relaciones sexuales sin las ataduras, tenemos necesidades y las satisfacemos, eso no quiere decir que no quiero una relación más seria, yo no veo el punto en buscar extraños y tener ligues de una noche con ellos, si no siento algo y no va a ir a ninguna parte. El sexo con amigos es seguro... fácil...**- dice y se encoje de hombros.

Asientes un poco pero todavía estás en conflicto**- Creo que lo entiendo, pero ¿Que no somos sólo amigas? ¿Cómo sé que esto no es más que otro ligue tuyo? ¿Qué pasa si dejo a Sam y estamos bien por un par de semanas, pero luego simplemente se va terminando? ¿Y si no estamos destinadas a estar juntas? ¿y si es un error?**

Los labios de Brittany comienzan a curvarse dibujando una sonrisa, ella se acerca aún más y se inclina suavemente apoyando su frente sobre la tuya, su mano todavía está detrás de tu oreja y sientes un cosquilleo en la parte posterior de la oreja y en el cabello**- Santana -**respira contra tus labios-** Te dije que estaba me estaba enamorando de ti****-Lo dijiste porque yo lo dije primera -** contrarrestas débilmente.

**-No por ello es menos cierto **-admite, pestaneando con timidez**- ¿Quieres saber que este no es solo otro ligue mío? -** pregunta ella, empujando su nariz tímidamente contra la tuya.

Asientes en silencio.

Tus pulmones no están funcionando.

Ella coloca sus brazos alrededor de tu cuello, su cara, su pecho y su pelo es todo lo que te rodea, y te sientes como si estuvieras asfixiándote en ella.

**-Tú no puedes saberlo -**dice simplemente-** Quieres pasar de una relación seria a otra, pero no puedo prometerte eso, no puedo prometerte que va a ser fácil, o que yo siempre voy a estar allí o que yo incluso te haré feliz, todo lo que puedo prometerte es que realmente te voy a querer**

Te alejas de ella un par de centímetros y la miras. Esa no era la respuesta que esperabas y crees que acaba de hacer que te pongas más nerviosa al pensar en todo. Odias ser tan malditamente insegura.

**-¿Sorprendida? -**pregunta con una sonrisa amable**- ¿Qué, pensaste que iba a prometerte el mundo? Santana **-suspira y hace una pausa, sus ojos caen a tus labios por un breve segundo-** nadie sabe lo que le depara el futuro y nadie se enamora sin arriesgarse un poco****  
**

Sueltas una risa nerviosa y levantas tus manos acariciando sus mejillas. Sientes el corazón en la garganta y acercas tu cara poco a poco a la suya. Capturas su labio inferior entre medio de los tuyos y gimes un poco. Ella sabe a alcohol, algo dulce con un sabor a cítrico. Ella sólo responde un poco, lentamente comienza a mover sus labios suavemente, y sientes que el mundo se detiene en este momento. Es el beso más dulce que has tenido.

Ella se aleja y abre lentamente los ojos con una mirada de desconcierto en su rostro-** ¿Qué significa eso?****-Que quiero saber todo sobre ti -**dices con honestidad, sintiendo todavía un hormigueo en los labios.

Ella muerde su labio inferior, mirándote algo tímida**- No -**dice negando con la cabeza**- Eso es para cuando empecemos a salir****-¿C-c-como en citas? -**tartamudeas.

**-Sí, como cualquier pareja -**simplemente se encoge de hombros-** ¿o pensaste que nos seguiríamos encontrando en secreto, durante el resto de nuestras vidas?****  
**  
Te esfuerzas al máximo, para ignorar el hecho de que eso implica que estarían juntas para el resto de sus vidas. La miras sin saber qué decir.

**-Qué? -**continúa, al ver la expresión de tu cara**- Yo sé que es un pensamiento aterrador para ti en este momento, pero eso es el futuro, trata de no pensar en ello, simplemente hay que dar pequeños pasos****-Pequeños pasos -** le murmuras asintiendo**- además, bueno, conocí a Sam en la escuela secundaria, así que nunca he salido antes... como en citas -**admites penitente.

Brittany abre la boca y te regala una enorme sonrisa**- eso es lindo -**resopla.

**-Es realmente patético -**dices de manera casual**- Pero de todos modos, ¿por qué me has pedido que venga aquí a estas horas?**

Ella se endereza, alejando su cara de la tuya y saltando en el lugar como una niña emocionada. Es tan trágico cómo encuentras que todo lo que hace te parezca tan encantador**- Bueno, en realidad tengo 3 razones **-dice con una sonrisa tímida**- En primer lugar, estoy un poco borracha, así que necesito que me lleves a casa****-No, estás bromeando ¿no? -**dices secamente.

**-Uhm en segundo lugar -**se acerca y vuelve a bajar la cara cerca de ti, con la punta de la nariz de acariciando tu mejilla**- Quería decirte, que desde el sábado no he dejado de pensar, en cuando yo tenía tu coño mojado en la palma de mi mano -**ella susurra contra tu cara y suelta una risita traviesa que haca que se te forme piel de gallina.

Tu corazón se acelera y parece que acaba de caer entre tus malditas piernas. Abres la boca para decir algo, pero realmente no te sale ninguna palabras, sólo un sonido ahogado de la parte posterior de la garganta.

**-Yyyyyyyyyyyy...-**Brittany arrastra y se para de nuevo recta con una sonrisa-** por último, quería que hagas algo por mí****-Cualquier cosa -**susurras. Puedes voltear los ojos a ti misma, por lo patética que sonaste, pero ella sólo te guiña el ojo y tu estómago vuelve a hacer volteretas.

Ella agarra tu mano entre las suyas, entrelazando los dedos y de pronto sientes un hormigueo en tu mano y esta tan malditamente pegajosa por el sudor, todo el brazo te cae inerte ante su toque. Ella sostiene tu mano. Brittany Pierce es quien sostiene tu mano. Por una fracción de segundos te sientas como si estuvieras realmente con ella y te sientes irracionalmente emocionada al respecto. Tragas saliva y aprietas su mano con más fuerza, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta.

**-Ven aquí -**te dice susurrando y te guía a través de las mesas, hacia el pequeño escenario en la parte delantera. Honestamente te podría estar llevando a tu propia muerte, a un pozo gigante cubierto de llamas y si te pidiera que saltes probablemente lo harías, porque ella es quien sostiene tu maldita mano y estás feliz que sea ella.

Ella te guía hacia el escenario y le da unas palmaditas a el único taburete que está en el centro, frente a un micrófono.

Oh no. Comienzas a sentir pánico.

**-Britt, no puedo -**dices con voz temblorosa.  
**  
****-Estoy solamente yo aquí, Santana -**dice con suavidad, pone sus manos sobre tus hombros y hace que te sientes en el taburete-** Yo veía a Rachel cantar y pensé que sería bonito escucharte cantar a ti, así que...****  
**  
Niegas frenéticamente con la cabeza**- Britt, no tengo ni idea del por qué, pero no puedo cantar delante de la gente, es que me siento tan nerviosa y... no puedo hacerlo, ¿bien?****-¿Quieres cantar profesionalmente, no? -**pregunta y comienza a masajearte con su pulgar el omóplato cariñosamente.

**-Sí, pero...****-Bueno, este es un pequeño paso, igual que con todo lo demás. Voy a ir a la barra, para emborracharme más y una vez que sientas que estés preparada para cantar solo hazlo, cualquier canción, el micrófono es un objeto en realidad, así que probablemente no te oye -**dice y solo ves su espalda alejarse hacia el bar.

Te preguntas brevemente por qué Brittany quiere emborracharse esta noche.

Nunca has cantado para alguien, quiza Sam haya escuchado tu voz en la ducha alguna ocasión, pero eso es todo, nunca quisiste que alguien te escuche intencionalmente. Todo tu cuerpo simplemente se tensa ante la idea de un montón de caras mirándote mientras cantas. Te sientas en el banquillo por un tiempo, pensando y te sientes extrañamente tranquila cuando miras alrededor de las sillas vacías. Abres tu boca para cantar algo, pero no puedes pensar en algo, y la cierras de nuevo. Estás sola, con Brittany, si quieres que alguien te oiga cantar por primera vez, seria ella.

No sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero Brittany viene tropezando con una botella en la mano.

**-Ha pasado como una media hora S-Santana -**ella te reprime y se deja caer en un taburete en la primera fila.

**-Por Dios Britt, ¿cuánto más bebiste? -**le volteas los ojos.

Ella se ríe mientras se mece en la silla un poco**- tomé un par de botellas de algo, pero no me gustó mucho...**

_Genial. Ella está aún más borracha que antes._  
**  
****-Canta para mí -**Ella te pide con entusiasmo-** ¡Santana López! **-vitorea y te aplaude a pesar de que no has hecho nada.

Ugh... Te ríes un poco y niegas con la cabeza**- idiota -**le dices con una sonrisa.

**-Vamos canta -**ella grita y golpea sus pies con impaciencia contra el marco metálico de las patas de la silla.

**-Yo... no puedo… -**dices patéticamente**- Tal vez otro día, simplemente no puedo, tengo miedo escénico o algo**

Brittany inclina la cabeza hacia un lado-** pero sólo estoy yo aquí****-Sí, lo sé, y quiero cantar es sólo que cuando voy a hacerlo...no pasa nada -**murmuras sintiéndote estúpida.

**-Mmm... -**Brittany zumba y parpadea lentamente.

**-¿Qué? -**preguntas inquisitiva.  
**  
****-Supongo que no estoy del todo sorprendida, los buenos cantantes cantan desnudando su alma, cantan con los sentimientos y esas cosas, tú has estado miserable y mintiéndote a ti misma por tanto tiempo, que creo que te has olvidado simplemente como... sentir**

Volteas los ojos molesta**- no juegues a la mierda del psicoanálisis conmigo como si lo supieras todo**

Brittany sólo se ríe y camina de nuevo al escenario**- Anímate gruñona, yo sé lo que te hará sentir mejor -**dice en voz baja mientras empieza a parecer algo tímida, como si tuviera un plan.

Realmente deseas llevarla a su casa**- ¿Qué? -** preguntas de todos modos.

**-Un Lap dance -**ella sonríe.

**-¿Un Lap dance? -**repites con el ceño fruncido-** ¿M-me vas a animar... con... un baile erótico? -**dices lentamente y tu estomago se sube hasta tu garganta.

**-¿Por qué no?, es magnífico -**se encoge un hombro y se encamina hasta el sistema de sonido a un lado del telón del escenario.

**-Brittany no -**te ríes y niegas con la cabeza.

_No puede estar hablando en serio, ¿verdad?_

Al parecer, ella está hablando en serio, porque se saca el jersey y una vez más no tiene sujetador, te quedas mirando su espalda y no estás ni remotamente sorprendida. Un ritmo lento de R & B comienza a escucharse.

_Mierda, ella efectivamente hablaba en serio._

Ella hace un giro sorprendentemente elegante, entonces se acerca a ti, con una mirada traviesa en sus ojos, estás asustada de lo maravilloso que se ve su cuerpo, la luz es tenue, pero todavía puedes distinguir el contorno de su abdomen y la definición de sus brazos, estás prácticamente babeándote. Ella se muerde el labio inferior, agarra la parte trasera de su pelo y te mira con tanto deseo cuando se mueve a ritmo de la música, cada músculo de su cuerpo moviéndose al compás perfectamente.

**-Eres tan hermosa **-le dices con voz temblorosa-** por dentro y fuera****  
**

Ella va hasta la banqueta donde estás, mientras sus caderas se balancean al compás de la música y desde la posición donde estás sentada sus pechos están bailándote casi en la cara. Tus mejillas te arden de lo rojas que están, no sabes dónde mirar. Ella no dice nada, pero coloca ambas manos ligeramente en tus rodillas y separa tus piernas. Todavía estas algo avergonzada y excitada con las manos sudorosas que no sabes qué hacer con ellas, al final encuentras algo y acabas agarrándote lo más fuerte posible de los bordes de la banqueta donde estás sentada.

Brittany hace un pequeño sonido, no estás segura de si se trata de un suspiro o un gemido, ella balancea las caderas, moviéndose contra ti, entre tus piernas y no puedes pensar ni respirar. Comienzas a sentir como con cada movimiento tu sexo palpita y te empiezas a mojar. Los ojos de Brittany están casi cerrados mientras bate el pelo y baila a ritmo, se ve totalmente concentrada y perdida en la música. Nunca antes habías visto nada tan sexy en toda tu vida. La rubia se desliza hacia abajo cerca del piso, hasta que su trasero casi toca el suelo y luego poco a poco se balancea de nuevo, su cuerpo moviéndose de un lado a otro a ritmo de la música y sus manos lentamente arrastrándose por tus piernas.

Decides que no te importa si este es el Lap dance más corto de la historia, eres patética y no te puedes aguantar más, así que le agarras las caderas con ambas manos y tiras de su cuerpo contra el tuyo, hasta eliminar cualquier espacio. Haces la primer cosa que se te viene a la cabeza, de forma natural colocas un suave beso en el valle entre sus pechos suaves, comienzas a sentir nerviosismo y la miras para su aprobación. Ella dejó de bailar y ahora está jadeando un poco, mirándote los labios con curiosidad. Tomas su silencio como una aprobación, te lames los labios y colocas tus labios allí por más tiempo.

**-Mmm...**-murmuras felizmente contra su piel cremosa, puedes sentir los latidos de su corazón vibrar contra tus labios y comienzas a dejar más y más pequeño besos en su pecho. Sonríes un poco cuando ella agarra la parte posterior de tu cuello con una mano y el hombro con la otra, como eso la ayudara a sostenerse.

Sabes lo que quieres hacer, así que antes de que cambies de idea, abres rápidamente la boca y la cierras sobre la piel sensible de su pezón.

**-Si...-**sisea, y tú en respuesta agarras su pezón con más fuerza. Comienzas a darte cuenta que tu sexo está golpeando rápido y no puedes sentir tus malditas piernas. Chupas ese manojo de carne caliente y sientes como el pezón se endurece en tu boca. Gimes un poco a medida que deslizas la lengua desde abajo hacia arriba, y ella agarra el cabello finito de la base de tu cuello tan fuerte que te duele. Sin embargo, es extremadamente satisfactorio, así que ignoras el dolor y sueltas el pezón con un "pop" mojado. Rápidamente llevas tus labios a su otro pezón, en su lugar deslizas la lengua, recorres con la punta húmeda de tu lengua lentamente formando círculos alrededor de su pezón.

**-Oh, Santana -**gime desesperadamente y ha vuelto a jadear. Debes estar haciendo algo bien.

Sientes como si tuvieras una piscina entre tus piernas de tan mojada que estas, cuando tu nombre se escapa de sus labios. Lentamente levantas la mirada y gimes cuando ves que sus oscuros ojos azules están entrecerrados mirándote, con el ceño fruncido concentrada y con la boca abierta. Tragas con dificultad y vuelves a concentrarte en sus pechos.

Sabes a ella en tu boca mientras chupas el otro pezón, tomas la mayor cantidad de piel como sea posible en tu boca y succionas con más fuerza, sin dejar de ser cariñosa, tu lengua masajea lentamente alrededor y debajo de su pezón endurecido. Su respiración es cada vez más errática y piensas que tú estás llevándola cada vez más a su locura. Su mano se mueve de tu hombro y te acaricia la espalda desde arriba y hacia abajo. Vete a la mierda. Ni siquiera puede controlar como la tocas. Vuelves a chupar su pezón mojado y estás jadeando tanto, debido a que estabas succionando tan fuerte que se te olvidó respirar.

Ella se inclina y respira contra tus labios fuertemente**- llévame a casa****-Ok -**dices sin aliento.

_Mierda._

La miras nerviosa durante unos minutos mientras se pone el jersey de nuevo, deja las botellas detrás de la barra y apaga el sistema de sonido y las luces. Tu estómago da vueltas como un maldito yo-yo cuando la miras, no tienes idea de lo que va a suceder, crees que sabes lo que quiere que pase, pero no estás tan segura de ti misma.

Te sientes como si te fueras a morir si no te toca pronto, pero por otro lado ella está tan borracha y esto no es del todo como imaginaste tu primera vez con ella. Nunca has hecho esto con otra mujer, no es que seas estúpida, tu sabe lo que las mujeres hacen, es sólo que en tu cabeza intentas imaginarte a ti misma con una mujer y sólo te ves rara y torpe. De verdad quieres impresionarla, para que no sea horrible, ¿qué pasa si no puedes hacer que tenga un orgasmo? ¿Y si eres tan torpe que termina siendo un gran desastre? ¿Y si ella se ríe de ti? Y realmente no ayuda que ella sea tan sexi y que sea una maldita consejera sexual, ella probablemente es increíble en la cama. De hecho, sabes que probablemente lo sea. Estás en conflicto, tal vez que este ebria sea bueno. Entonces, si terminas siendo un fiasco, hay una posibilidad de que ella no lo recuerde de todos modos.

Las dos salen del bar, encontrándose con el aire frío de la madrugada y ahora te das cuenta de lo borracha que está Brittany, porque ni siquiera puede encontrar el agujero de la cerradura tras varios intentos. Le quitas la llave y cierras las puertas del Blue Note por ella. No dices nada, porque tu mente está a mil y no tienes ni idea de lo que quieres decir o si no debes decir nada en absoluto.

**-Mi auto está a la vuelta de la esquina -**dices y tu voz suena muy temblorosa y chirriante.

Ella envuelve su brazo alrededor de tu cintura y se tropieza contigo en la calle. Miras a tu alrededor con nerviosismo esperando que nadie las vea, es de noche, pero no deseas que las personas tengan una idea equivocada. O que adivinen lo que van a hacer en realidad. La ayudas a llegar a tu auto y sus movimientos son lentos pero ella inclina su cabeza sobre tu hombro y suspira feliz.

**-Tú me haces tan feliz Santana, que cada vez que pienso en ti, siento que mi estómago tiene millones de diminutos unicornios cabalgando, y clavando el interior de mi estómago con sus pequeños cuernos -**ella dice.

Frunces los labios tratando de no reírte.**- gracias Britt, eso es dulce pero raro**

Ella suelta un hipo en respuesta.

La ayudas a entrar en el lado del pasajero y das la vuelta al auto, sentándote en el asiento del conductor, cerrando la puerta detrás de ti y dejando el frío afuera. Tu estómago sigue girando y crees que vas a vomitar. No puedes tener relaciones sexuales con ella cuando esta borracha, ¿no? Por otra parte, no es como si ella no quisiera, ella quiere claramente.

Wow, no sólo eres una acosadora, ahora crees que te has convertido en una violadora también.

Conduces en un intenso silencio y el latido entre tus piernas ha disminuido, pero no ha desaparecido, y tu estómago nunca ha estado tan inquieto. Estás bastante segura que estás sudando demasiado. No puedes hacer esto, ella está borracha.

Justo en el momento preciso Brittany comienza a reírse, mientras su cabeza se inclina torpemente contra la ventana, piensas que ella se está riendo sin motivo.

**-¿De qué te ríes? -**sonríes de todos modos porque es tan condenadamente linda.

**-De ti -**dice.

**-¿Ah, sí?****-Sí, quiero decir -**arrastra y se ríe un poco más alto**- acabas de dejar tu casa en la mitad de la noche, para chupar mis tetas en medio de un bar vacío -**dice, y ella comienza a entrar en un ataque de risa.

Sientes un rubor en tus mejillas, ahora los nervios se dispersan en tu estómago y se sustituyen por la acumulación de tu propia risa.

**-Dios -**inhalas y niegas con la cabeza**- cuando lo pones de ese modo, suena patético**

Brittany simplemente bufa nuevamente.

**-Estás tan borracha Britt -** te ríes cuando llegan a un semáforo en rojo-**¿Cuántos dedos ves?**

Sonries y levantas dos como el signo de la paz.

**-No sé **-ella dice y se acomoda en su asiento. Sientes que tu cara se contrae, cuando agarra tu mano acercándola y deslizándola por el interior de sus muslos, sientes su cálido aliento en tu oído**- ponlos dentro mío y yo te digo****-M-mierda -**tartamudeas y miras el semáforo, deseando que cambie a verde.

Es entonces cuando te das cuenta que no puedes hacerlo. No puedes tomar ventaja de ella cuando está borracha, pero también quieres que tu primera vez con ella, signifique mucho más que solo satisfacer sus hormonas en estado de ebullición.

Se tardan unos 10 minutos hasta que llegan a su apartamento.

**-Eres una buena amiga, Santana **-Brittany suspira con cariño mientras observas como intenta abrir la puerta de su apartamento, pero fue en vano, una vez más.

**-Aquí -**dices con impaciencia y agarras las llaves, mientras ella se balancea un poco sobre el piso. Abres la puerta y agarras su brazo guiándola suavemente a su interior, tratando todo lo posible de ignorar lo bien que se siente y como tu estómago está saltando.

Cierras la puerta detrás de ti y te volteas, te das cuenta que Brittany ya desapareció de tu vista.

**-¿Britt? -**dices preocupada y caminas a través de la sala de estar. Ella pudo haberse serenado un poco, pero sientes como si instintivamente debes protegerla.

Oyes una risa, y no puedes dejar de reírte cuando ves a Brittany tirada en el suelo y a Lucy encima de ella, tratando de lamerle la cara.

**-Intentaba esconderme perra tonta, largo -**suspira y aleja a Lucy. El golden retriever viene empujándote y se mueve a través de tus piernas, frotando su cuerpo contra ti con cariño.

**-Oh, bueno, ella está entre tus piernas, ahora me toca a mí ¿no? -**Brittany murmura mientras se pone de pie y se tambalea un poco.

Acabas sonriéndole. Ella es tan adorable**- no esta noche Brittany****-Lucy ve a la cama -**Brittany dice y señala hacia la cocina, excepto que está apuntando hacia la pared. Lucy se queja y aleja hacia la cocina, con la cola entre las patas. Brittany viene paseando hacia ti con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
**  
****-Sabes que, la Brittany borracha siempre consigue lo que quiere -**dice lentamente mientras envuelve sus brazos alrededor de tu cintura y se queda así.

Te tomas un segundo para recuperar el aliento y sólo te encuentras perdida en su rostro sonrojado y cansado, pero aún así todavía tiene los ojos brillantes.

**-Sí, bueno, nuestra primera vez significa mucho para la Santana sobria, aunque este encantada por acabar mordiendo el anzuelo, estás muy ebria -**dices con firmeza.

**-Dame una palmada en el culo -**dice de repente con una sonrisa.

**-Y-Yo... ¿qué? No -**te burlas y ríes un poco, aumentando el calor en tu cara.  
**  
****-No veo cual es el problema Santana, sólo te estoy pidiendo que golpees mi culo -**dice como si fuera una solicitud normal.

**-Britt, estás borracha**

**-Eso no tiene nada que ver con mi culo o la posibilidad de que le des una palmadita -**se encoge de hombros**- Espera -**dice como si hubiera tenido una reacción retrasada. Sus brazos sueltan el agarre de tu cintura y da un paso atrás, mirándote con curiosidad-** ¿Ya has pensado en nuestra primera vez?****-Yo... si...**-admites tímidamente y ahora algo avergonzada.

Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa divertida-** Oh, ¿y qué se siente?****-Bueno -**dices lentamente y comienzas a jugar con tus manos, intentas no mirarla a los ojos-** Antes, cuando hablabas acerca de las citas, me di cuenta que era perfecto, ¿sabes? Como, podría llevarte a comer, luego podríamos volver y tener relaciones sexuales por primera vez **

Brittany comienza a reír torpemente de lo borracha que esta.

**-¿Qué es tan gracioso? **-te cruzas de brazos.

**-¿Estás programando nuestra vida sexual? si es así, es la cosa más patética que he oído **-se ríe un poco más y se cae en el sofá, con los ojos entrecerrados cansados mirándote.

**-Yo... no, no lo es -**hablas entre dientes y sientes la cara roja. Estás un poco enojada porque pensabas que era una idea perfecta ¿No es eso, lo que se supone que sucede en las películas y esas cosas?

**-Uhm... no, tienes razón… lo siento -**ella sonríe y parpadea perezosamente-**Pero eso no es para nada como pensé que sería nuestra primera vez****-Oh, ¿En serio? ¿Cómo crees que sería? ****-Uhm...**-Brittany dice lentamente y hace un chasquido con los labios. Ella te mira de abajo hacia arriba inocentemente, casi con una expresión tímida**- Yo no te quiero decir por el momento****-¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Dime -**frunces el ceño otra vez.

Sus ojos se mueven con astucia cuando se lleva una mano a la frente, poniendo los pies sobre la mesa de café y comienza a desabrochar el botón de sus jeans.**-Quítame los jeans -**te ordena.

Tragas saliva y defiendes tu posición algo desafiante-** Yo dije... que no tendríamos sexo****-No dije que lo haríamos -**ella sonríe de nuevo**- Pero tenemos que ir a la cama ¿no es así? y no estoy usando ropa adecuada para dormir, debo quitarme el pantalón****-¿Tenemos? -**tragas saliva otra vez y el aire parece que comienza a escasearse-** Te lo dije Britt, tengo que volver con Sam****-Y yo te dije que me quites los jeans -**Se ríe de nuevo y se desabrocha el botón superior de sus pantalones**- Te vas a quedar aquí conmigo esta noche****-¡No puedes decirme qué hacer!**

Se lame los labios pensando por un momento**- ¿No puedo? **-replica en voz baja y levanta una ceja.

Sientes un tirón en tus labios para formar una sonrisa, pero intentas reprimirla para que no se note**- Está bien, voy a ayudarte a cambiarte para ir a dormir, pero luego voy a volver a mi casa****-Me ayudaras a cambiarme y luego te unirás a mí -**te corrige.

Le volteas los ojos, te arrodillas en el suelo, al lado de sus piernas-** ¿Estás tan borracha que no puedes sacarte tu propia ropa?  
**  
**-Lo estoy -** te sonríe con diversión.

Volteas los ojos de nuevo, pero sientes que tus mejillas arden, ni siquiera te importa si ella está exagerando o mintiendo. Te aclaras la garganta torpemente**-Está bien, sólo levántate -**suspiras resignada.

Sus ojos azules se ven más oscuro mientras lentamente se pone de pie y mira hacia abajo, estas de rodillas frente a ella como un maldito perro sumiso. De alguna manera te sientes como Lucy ahora.

De repente, su mano acaricia tu pelo, enviándote una sensación de hormigueo a través de todo tu cuero cabelludo. Tu cabeza se adormece y ya estas mirándola jadeando.

**-Harías cualquier cosa por mí, ¿no es así Santana? -**pregunta, y suena como si esa pregunta se refiriera a algo más. Sus ojos están serios, pero hay una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

**-Casi todo -**admites en voz baja, tu corazón late en tu pecho y entre tus piernas. Tienes miedo de la precisión de tu respuesta.

Te distraes enganchando tus dedos en el lado opuesto del pantalón y tirando de ellos hacia abajo para mostrar sus largas piernas**- Saca los pies fuera -**dices, haciendo caso omiso de que sus dedos se mueven a través de tu pelo, y en su lugar sólo sigues mirando hacia abajo a sus pies. Ella sale de sus jeans y te pones de pie doblándolos por ella.

Haces lo posible para ignorar el hecho de que ella está de pie allí con nada más que un suéter y las bragas, la agarras del brazo y la llevas al dormitorio. La diriges hacia el interior y pones el pantalón sobre la silla que está a un lado, te das la vuelta y ves que ella ya se tiró de espaldas sobre la cama.

Su cara se arruga mientras da un lindo bostezo**- sabes que estoy un poco cansada, pero también estoy muy excitada, así que probablemente deberías simplemente follarme**

Tu estomago da un giro y terminas sonriéndole**- Oh, bueno ahora me has convencido **-dices sarcásticamente mientras caminas hasta el borde de la cama y mira hacia abajo a una medio desmayada Brittany.

Ella gime con impaciencia y te mira-** Está bien no tendremos sexo, ¿pero todavía puedes quedarte y abrazarme? -**ella pone mala cara.

Ugh. Ella es tan condenadamente linda, te imaginas un futuro con ella con tiempos difíciles, porque no puedes verte a ti misma diciéndole que no.

Miras la puerta y esta hermosa mujer sobre la cama, media desnuda para ti y dudas.

**-No, en realidad tienes razón -**Brittany dice en voz baja. Miras hacia abajo y ella se ve un poco más pensativa y sobria**- ¿Querías saber si esto era sólo otro ligue mío? Bueno, la respuesta es simple, no es un ligue de una noche, porque no estamos follando**

Frunces el ceño confundida-** entonces -** dices lentamente, tratando de procesar sus palabras-** Yo no soy otro ligue tuyo, ¿solo porque no hemos follado?**

Se desplaza hasta la parte superior de la cama y se recuesta con su cabeza sobre la almohada. Ella sonríe y asiente con la cabeza contenta. Crees que extrañamente tiene sentido**- Tienes razón, tienes que ir a casa con Sam, si no quieres que sospeche**

La miras y no sabes cómo darle las gracias por la comprensión.

Tu boca se seca un poco cuando ves que sus párpados se cierran pesadamente cuando ella te mira, su mano se desliza lentamente sobre su propio muslo y tragas saliva cuando sus dedos trazan el borde de sus bragas.

_Ella está...?_

**-Aunque, debes irte ahora -**respira y te sonríe un poco mirándote.

**-¿P-p-por qué dices eso? -**tartamudeas, mirando su mano, que está comenzando a dar vueltas muy lentamente sobre su ropa interior.  
**  
****-Porque realmente quiero bajar mi mano, para pensar en ti y yo no puedo hacerlo si estás aquí -**ella se ríe deliciosamente.

Sientes que tu estómago se ha caído hasta tus malditas rodillas y estas sonriéndole nerviosa-** Maldita sea Britt -**dices con voz temblorosa, te obligas a dar la vuelta y salir por la puerta.

**-Adiós Santana -**Brittany te dice seductoramente.

Una vez que estás en la sala de estar. Te detienes y por un segundo consideras pegar la vuelta, pero sabes que no es el momento adecuado, escuchas un gemido y sales de su apartamento. No tienes idea de lo que le vas a decir a Sam cuando vuelvas o cómo vas a sobrevivir hoy yendo a trabajar sin dormir, pero crees que valió la pena el riesgo. Pasaste una noche conversando con Brittany, aunque una Brittany ebria, pero valió la pena.

Cuando conduces de vuelta a tu casa, vas pensando que deseas hacerlo ahora mismo. "Sacar la curita de un tirón". No tendrás que explicarle a Sam dónde has estado si le dices lo que ha estado pasando. Sí, vas a hacerlo ahora, no puedes soportar estar lejos de Brittany otra vez, incluso durante una semana, lo cual es patético, pero es cierto. Dios. Vas a cambiar toda tu vida con unas pocas palabras, ¿qué le vas a decir? Tal vez puedes decirle a Sam que has estado viendo a alguien más y eso es todo, no necesita saber quién, ¿no? Luego, puedes empacar tus cosas e ir con Quinn, ir a la casa de Brittany es mucho más tentador, pero sólo porque quieres estar con ella no significa que quieres ser una carga para ella. Vete a la mierda. ¿De verdad vas a hacer esto? Debes estar jodidamente loco.

Cuando llegas a casa, abres la puerta de tu piso lo más silenciosamente posible, te estremeces un poco cuando se cierra la puerta detrás de ti y tus llaves hacen un sonido tintineante fuerte cuando las pones sobre la mesa. Vas yendo en puntillas con mucho cuidado por el salón, jadeas y tropiezas un poco cuando ves a Sam de pie junto a la ventana, con los brazos cruzados mirándote.

**-¿Dónde has estado? -**pregunta acusadoramente.

**-Uh...-**vacilas. Mierda. Vas a vomitar**- No podía dormir, así que me fui a dar una vuelta**

Sam mueve su boca algo confuso y viene caminando acercándose de ti-** No has podido dormir durante un tiempo San, pero nunca has salido a dar una vuelta y... -** se detiene a media frase cuando está de pie justo en frente de ti.

Tragas saliva y por supuesto con una sensación de culpa por todo el cuerpo.  
**  
****-Hueles a alcohol -**afirma sonando más serio**- ¿Has estado bebiendo y conduciendo? Dios Santana, ¿sabes lo preocupado que he estado?****-Te dejé una nota -**murmuras y te apartas de él**- mira, hay algo que tengo que decirte -**dices vacilante y giras de nuevo hacia él cuando estas más lejos. Tu corazón se acelera, pero no en la manera de que Brittany lo hace latir, es una sensación horrible ahora, todo está fuera de ritmo y sientes algo incómodo en tu pecho.

Comienzas a respirar por la boca debido a que el aire aquí de repente parece escasear.

**-¿Qué cosa? -**te pregunta intolerante, como si hubiera estado despierto por un tiempo y no tiene tiempo para tus excusas.

**-Yo... -** suspiras y parpadeas varias veces, porque ves todo borroso. Pones una mano sobre tu pecho, sólo para asegurarte de que tu corazón todavía está trabajando porque no puedes sentir nada, no puedes siquiera respirar bien. Por segunda vez esta noche que estás entrando en pánico, pero esto se siente mucho, mucho peor.

**-¿Estás bien, Santana? -**Sam te pregunta con un tono un poco más preocupado que enfadado**- Te ves un poco blanca****-No podemos casarnos -**dejas escapar como si fuera vómito y sólo miras fijamente el suelo que está comenzando a dar vueltas. Está tan caliente el aire y no puedes respirar, te sientes como si te estuvieras ahogando. También estás temblando. Quieres decirle a Sam que abra una ventana, y deseas ver su reacción, pero no puedes. Tu respiración se ha vuelto más pesada y tu pecho está agitado.

**-No puedo respirar... puedes...-**tratas de pedirle ayuda y todo está pasando en cámara lenta.

Sientes que tus ojos se voltean hacia atrás y tus piernas colapsan. Crees que sientes un dolor en el costado de tu cabeza cuando golpea el suelo, pero parece distante de alguna manera. Te ha consumido una oscuridad y tus pensamientos se desvanecen en la nada.

Te has ido.


	15. Descubierta

**_"Descubierta" _**

Oscuridad. Es todo lo que puedes ver pero también ves sombras de color café y rojo. Te preguntas que está pasando. Hay voces hablando alrededor de ti pero suenan distantes y ahogadas. Tratas de mover algún musculo en tu rostro pero te sientes muy cansada como para hacer eso, de hecho estás muy cómoda aunque no sabes lo que está pasando. Tal vez deberías volver a dormir simplemente.

Las voces se escuchan más fuerte y claro ahora. Deseas un poco que se queden calladas. Una es masculina y la otra femenina. Y ambas suenan conocidas.

******-No entiendo que pasa, ¿te ha dicho ella algo? Parece estar delirante o algo así conmigo -** dice una voz profunda.

Sientes la presencia de la confusión en tu rostro, ¿acaso es Sam?

**-Sabes que no puedo hablar de eso Sam **- dice una suave voz.

_¿Brittany?_

¿Porqué está Brittany aquí? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿En dónde te encuentras?

**-Por favor Brittany -** viene la voz de Sam casi en súplica. –**Vino a casa ebria y dijo que no deberíamos casarnos, luego entró en pánico y se desmaya -******

**-Ella no estaba ebria -** le contradice Brittany

**-¿Qué?-** pregunta Sam confundido. **-¿Cómo sabes eso?**

Oh vaya mierda. Y todo lo sucedido te inunda de repente mientras todos tus sentidos empiezan a despertar. Apenas recuerdas estar con Brittany en el bar, ella estando ebria, tú llevándola a casa, tú queriendo precipitadamente decirle todo a Sam cuando llegaras a casa. Y las cosas no funcionaron exactamente como lo habías planeado. Recuerdas la horrible sensación de pánico justo antes de desmayarte; era como si te estuvieras ahogando. No quieres volver a sentirte de esa manera nunca jamás.

**-Grrrrr...-** gruñe Sam haciendo notar su molestia. **–Lo siento, el trabajo me llama, creo que tal vez necesite asistir hoy, a ellos no les importará si San está en el hospital a menos que sea de vida o muerte, ellos me querrán allá... Permiso, necesito llamarles -**termina Sam sonando molesto y escuchas movimientos y una cortina cerrarse mientras sus pisadas van desapareciendo.

Inhalas un poco y todo huele a hospital. Dios. No puedes lidiar con todo esto; deberías solo fingir que sigues dormida hasta que realmente puedas dormir.

******-Sé que estás despierta -** dice la voz de Brittany deliberadamente.

Tu estómago está de vuelta en acción.

Ella realmente está allí.

Lentamente abres los ojos, la iluminación de los iris que están sobre ti sonriéndote ampliamente y chocando con tu propia visión.

Parpadeas un par de veces y asimilas tu alrededor, estás acostada en una cama de hospital, hay una cortina azul cerrada alrededor de tu cama así que el resto de la habitación no se observa. Puedes oír personas hablando, visitantes tal vez, hablando y otros caminando pero estás sola con Brittany bajo la privacidad que dicha cortina ofrece.

Pestañeas otra vez y tu visión deja de estar tan borrosa. Vuelves tu cabeza hacia un lado y Brittany está allí con una pequeña y enfática sonrisa en su rostro. Lleva unos jeans azules y una camiseta blanca, su cabello ondulado cae con gracia bajo sus hombros y sus ojos brillan inclusive con las claras señales de cansancio y pierdes el aliento un poco, luce algo angelical.

**-Hola -** le dices débilmente.

**-Hola a ti -** dice y te sonríe luciendo tranquila.

**-¿Cómo lo supiste? -** le preguntas y sientes una cansada sonrisa torcerse en los bordes de tus labios.  
**  
****-Te he observado dormir por horas y tu respiración cambió hace aproximadamente 3 minutos -** dice con una sonrisa.

**-Espera ¿horas? -** frunces tu seño y te sientas confundida. **-¿Por cuánto tiempo…quiero decir…que hora es? -** le preguntas sintiéndote torpe.

**-Casi medio día -** te dice bostezando.

**-Oh -** respiras y te desplomas.**– No sé qué fue lo que pasó -** le murmuras sintiéndote avergonzada. **–Solo colapsé**  
**  
****-Tuviste un ataque de pánico -** te responde Brittany sin emoción. **– Creo que intentabas decirle a Sam acerca de nosotras y…bueno -**intenta decir y te mira incómodamente.

**-Oh -** le dices otra vez y la memoria vuelve a ti poco a poco. **– le dije que no podíamos casarnos y…espera ¿medio día? Se supone que debo estar trabajando -** dices mirando alrededor buscando algo aunque no estás segura de qué.

**-Santana, relájate -** te dice gentilmente mientras coloca una de sus manos en tu antebrazo.

Miras donde está su mano sobre tu piel y exhalas sintiéndote más calmada a su toque. Tartamudeas un poco porque su dedo pulgar está acariciándote el brazo y has olvidado lo que estabas a punto de decir.

**-El doctor vino y nos dijo que sospechaba habías tenido un ataque de pánico, pero que igual estabas bien, los niveles de azúcar están bajos y tu presión sanguínea alta. También obtuviste un pequeño golpe en la cabeza pero sin el mayor daño, pero sólo por seguridad quieren que te quedes hasta mañana**

La mano de Brittany de repente se aleja de tu brazo cuando las cortinas se abren y Sam entra a través de ellas.

**-¿Santana? -** respira con sus ojos llenos de alivio y shock. **– Estás despierta, ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás bien? Háblame -**dice mientras coloca una silla en el lado opuesto de la cama donde está Brittany.

**-Estoy bien Sam -** le dices débilmente dándole la mejor sonrisa que puedes dar.

**-Arggh, no puedo creer esto pero tengo que ir a trabajar nena -** te dice haciendo mohín**.- pero que se jodan, no me importa si me despiden, me quedo contigo -** dice determinado, pasando una mano por sobre su cabello rubio dejándolo así acomodado hacia atrás. Se le nota tan cansado como a Brittany.

**-Sam -** le dices seria. **–No vas a perder tu trabajo solamente porque tuve un desmayo ¿de acuerdo? Ve. Yo estoy bien**

Luce culpable y preocupado y su rostro se vuelve hacia Brittany como si quisiera su ayuda, no la estás mirando a ella así que no sabes cual es su respuesta.

**-De acuerdo -**murmura. –**Pero vendré a visitarte directamente después del trabajo, el doctor dice que te quedarás esta noche. Necesitamos hablar -** dice con una mirada mordaz. **– Tú solo concéntrate en recuperarte, ¿sí?-**dice y da una palmadita a tu mano cuando se levanta e inclina plantándote un suave beso en la frente.

Tus ojos viajan directamente hacia donde se encuentra Brittany pero ella ya está mirando el suelo, como si no pudiera soportar ver la escena. Es eso o que de pronto hay algo extremadamente interesante en el suelo de la habitación.

Sam te besa la mejilla y te dedica una mirada de "Lo siento" justo antes de volverse hacia Brittany. **- ¿Me harías el favor de quedarte con ella? -** le pregunta con una patética sonrisa.

**-sí, claro -** le contesta ella incómoda.

Mierda no soportas esto un minuto más.

Te despides de Sam con la mano y él hace lo mismo algo triste antes de salir nuevamente por las cortinas y tú solo observas a Brittany. No puedes descifrar esos ojos llenos de culpabilidad, tristeza y otras cosas, ellos simplemente te miran como si no supieran que decir, lo cual te asusta ya que ella siempre sabe que decir.

Empiezas a sentirte enferma. Como te sentiste anoche. Te inclinas hacia adelante y contraes el estómago.

**-No puedo hacer esto -** le dices en pánico.

Oh Dios está pasando otra vez.  
**  
****-No puedo más con esto, necesito decirle, yo…necesito irme de aquí, no puedo estar aquí. Llévame lejos de aquí -**le pides casi en una orden desesperada.

De la nada su mano está sobre la tuya, ella entrelaza sus dedos con los tuyos y te da un suave apretón.**–Ey…-** te dice dulcemente y su voz flota serenamente hasta tus oídos y tu estómago casi instantáneamente deja de dar vueltas. Miras esos usualmente tranquilos azules ojos. –** no te preocupes por nada, no pienses en nada, ¿de acuerdo? Si no quieres estar aquí está todo bien. Haré que te den de alta tan pronto como sea posible y mientras tanto yo estaré justo aquí, ¿sí? Todo va a estar bien, no necesitas hacer o decir algo que no quieras mientras yo esté aquí**

Tragas con dificultad y solo le asientes, las olas del océano de pánico en tu estomago desisten un poco. Aprietas su mano muy fuerte, probablemente le esté doliendo pero no puedes evitarlo. Estás tan agradecida de que esté allí.

Te quedas junto a ella sentada en silencio por un rato y lo único que hace es pasar su dedo pulgar por todo el dorso de tu mano. Observas su caricia y empiezas a sentirte algo cansada de nuevo, te logra calmar poco a poco y ni siquiera crees que ella lo sepa.

Te asustas levemente cuando las cortinas vuelven a abrirse e inmediatamente te sueltas de la mano de Brittany cuando la enfermera entra y revisa tu información como paciente.

**-La paciente López firmará su permiso de alta voluntaria y responsable pronto, bajo su propio juicio. Pienso que lo deben saber -** dice directamente Brittany a la enfermera.

La enfermera frunce el ceño. **–El doctor a cargo de este hospital ha pedido especialmente que la paciente debe pasar la noche para asegurar su recuperación total.**

**-Eso ya no es una opción, la señorita López tiene problemas de salud emocional y su estancia aquí le está ocasionando mucha angustia y descontento**

La enfermera parece ignorar todo lo que dice y te mira volviendo sus ojos exasperada. **– Mire señorita yo sólo hago mi trabajo, si no está de acuerdo debería arreglarse usted con el doctor encargado pero él se encuentra bastante ocupado en este momento**

Brittany interviene nuevamente. **– si la paciente desea irse entonces está en todo su derecho de firmar el acta de alta por sí misma. No necesita de ninguna evaluación psicológica, no atentó contra su propia vida y tampoco representa una amenaza para su persona ni para otras. Sufrió un ataque de pánico severo por lo cual necesita recuperarse. Ya se encuentra bajo tratamiento y consejo profesional y está actualmente bajo medicamentos; no hay ninguna necesidad para que deba quedarse toda la noche ya sea física, mental o cualquier otra**

Tú y la enfermera miran a Brittany.

**-¿Y quién eres? -** le pregunta la enfermera frunciendo el gesto.

**-Lo siento -**se disculpa Brittany inclinándose educadamente rebuscando algo en su bolso. Saca de él una tarjeta y se la entrega a la enfermera.**–Aquí todos los detalles como Licenciada en Consejería Profesional, puedes revisar todos mis credenciales y número de personal en línea. Poseo licenciatura y generalmente trabajo independientemente. La señorita López es mi paciente y no logro ver ninguna razón profesional y válida para que tenga que pasar la noche aquí en contra de sus deseos. Solamente le están causando más estrés a mi paciente y si es necesario demandaremos **

La enfermera las mira a ambas pálida. Baja la mirada hacia la tarjeta de presentación y la agita un poco como si fuera a asegurarse de que sea válida. **–Bien -**suspira resignada asimilando de que Brittany es de fiar. **–Puedes firmar tu salida cuando esté lista para ello Señorita López -** te dice la enfermera. **–Le explicaré al doctor encargado luego**

La enfermera se marcha por entre las cortinas y te deja a solas con Brittany una vez más.

La miras boquiabierta.  
**  
****-Okey, eres increíble-** y te sorprendes sonriéndole.

**-Lo sé -**ella sonríe y levanta los hombros con modestia.

Ambas ríen un poco pero pronto simplemente vuelven a mirarse en silencio. Es un silencio cómodo. El simple hecho de que Brittany esté allí te está tranquilizando.

**-¿Sabes que hoy es viernes? -** te pregunta Brittany en voz baja como si ese día fuera especial.

Le arqueas una ceja. **-¿Y?.******

**-Hoy es el último día de mis vacaciones, empiezo a trabajar el Lunes******

**-¿Significa eso que volverás a aconsejarme tú? -**le preguntas apenas logrando contener el alivio en tu voz.

**-No lo sé -**suspira ella.**-¿Quieres que lo haga?**

**-Por supuesto -** le sonríes. **– Tenías razón, hablar con Emma acerca de…bueno de ti…fue una buena idea pero aun así te extraño**

Inhalas agudamente cuando comprendes lo que has dicho.

**-Santana eso es muy dulce -** dice Brittany tímidamente mirando hacia abajo jugando con el borde de la sábana.**– pero esa no puede ser la razón para volver a trabajar contigo******

**-No, lo sé -** le dices rápidamente. **– Pero te extraño de ambas maneras como persona y como consejera, créeme-** le dices firmemente.

Los labios de Brittany se tuercen en una sonrisa y sus ojos te miran fijamente por un segundo. **– Eso lo veremos -**ella suspira. **– No pensemos en eso en este momento. Te dejaré sola para que te vistas. Te llevaré a casa**

Tardas media hora para vestirte con las mismas prendas que usaste el día anterior y ni siquiera te quieres mirar al espejo ahora mismo, probablemente eres un desastre. Brittany te acompaña a recepción y te ayuda a firmar algunos documentos. Sinceramente no sabrías que hacer si ella no estuviera allí.

**-Tuve que tomar prestado el auto de mis vecinos -** dice cuando salen del hospital, el aire fresco golpeando tu rostro te da un sentimiento extraño de alivio.**–Dije que era una emergencia******

**-Lo siento -**dices algo cohibida. **–No fue realmente una emergencia******

**-Estabas en el hospital, perdiste el conocimiento, eso fue algo bastante serio para mí -** dice encogiéndose de hombros cuando se acerca a un auto azul el cual reconoces desde el día que Brittany lo estaba arreglando afuera del garaje.

Ambas se suben al auto y te aseguras el cinturón. Tú simplemente miras inconscientemente el salpicadero sintiéndote en algún tipo de trance. ¿Qué se supone que haces ahora?

**-Sabes que se lo diré -** le dices en voz baja y volteas a verla cuando ella lame sus labios y te asiente con la cabeza en respuesta. **– Lo haré tan pronto en cuanto llegue de trabajar, no puedo más con estos sentimientos -** le dices y sientes ganas de llorar.

Aunque realmente no tienes ganas de llorar. Odias llorar, especialmente frente a ella.

**-Está bien -** dice simplemente encendiendo el auto y saliendo del estacionamiento en reversa. **–Aunque deberías ir a casa y dormir un poco**

**-No quiero ir a casa -**le dices firme, **- Todavía no, sólo…sólo llévame a algún lugar, a cualquier lugar **- le murmuras sintiéndote descolocada.

No quieres hablar, no quieres volver a casa ni estar donde estás, no quieres comer ni dormir, no quieres nada en absoluto.

**-Tengo una idea -**dice Brittany y la miras encontrando una pequeña y conforme sonrisa en su rostro aun cuando sus ojos continúan en el camino.

Y de nuevo tu corazón late fuerte y lo sientes en la garganta y vuelves a querer llorar y apoyarte en ella. Justo cuando no sientes nada ella te obliga a sentir cosas.

Te recuerda que sigues viva.

Brittany conduce aproximadamente por media hora entre altos edificios y caminos que parecen conocidos. Es justo el camino hacia el lugar donde trabajas y donde ella trabaja también.

**-¿Me estás llevando al trabajo? -**le preguntas riendo un poco.

**-No tonta, te llevo por una linda caminata en el parque -**te suspira contenta.

Te burlas y cruzas tus brazos. **–No quiero ir al parque -** le murmuras.

**-Te hará sentir mejor, confía en mí -**te dice.

Estás molesta porque por supuesto que confías en ella pero caminar en el puto parque no va a cambiar nada, no va a cambiar la situación en la que estás, pero últimamente no tienes nada mejor que hacer más que morder tu lengua.

Brittany aparca cerca de unos stands y desabrocha su cinturón.

**-Esto no es el parque. ¿Para dónde vas? -** le preguntas.

**-A comprarte algo, enseguida vuelvo -** dice guiñándote un ojo y cierra la puerta de golpe.

Gruñes e ignoras un poco la vuelta que dio tu estómago cuando te guiñó el ojo. Tal vez puedas llorar en el coche mientras ella esté afuera, pero tienes miedo de que no seas capaz de retener el llanto una vez que vuelva, así que te entierras las uñas en las palmas de tus manos y te fuerzas a simplemente ver pasar la gente que camina por la acera.

Unos minutos después regresa con algo de pan en una mano y un helado en la otra.  
Le pestañeas.

**-Ten -**te sonríe y da el helado en cono. **–Es de chispitas de chocolate y menta, la mente es buena para calmar el estómago**

Lo tomas e intercambias la mirada entre el helado color verde que tienes en la mano y sus tentativos ojos azules que te miran como si estuvieras a punto de explotar. Casi luce asustada. No quieres que te tema.

Nunca.

**-Gracias -** le murmuras y fuerzas una sonrisa.

**-De nada -** te sonríe luciendo un poco aliviada por tu reacción y vuelve a conducir con dirección al parque.

Una vez allí ella aparca cerca de la acera y ella corre para abrirte la puerta.

Le vuelves los ojos risueñamente. **–Puedo abrir la puerta yo sola -** le dices y vuelves a chupar tu helado.

Y realmente está bueno el helado.

Brittany viene hacia ti, con la bolsa de pan en una mano y el otro brazo lo entrelaza con el tuyo cuando caminan por el parte.

Y de repente sientes las piernas como gelatina ya que no puedes dejar de ver su perfil. Es tan hermosa. Ella simplemente enganchó su brazo al tuyo y ahora camina junto a ti como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo en ella.

Tal vez lo sea.

Ambas caminan por el camino de gradilla por cinco minutes en completo silencio. Y otra vez es un silencio cómodo y empiezas a sentir algo como felicidad y alivio recorrer tus adentros. El sol se fue y hay brizas frescas que te calman, tal como lo hace Brittany. Sientes como el alivio cae sobre ti cuando las brisas de viento mueven tu cabello y Brittany aprieta más su agarre sobre tu brazo y te está haciendo sentir toda divertida y orgullosa interiormente. Sientes cierto alivio, el tipo de alivio que obtienes después de haber llorado mucho, a diferencia que no has llorado aún.

**-Esto fue una buena idea -**le dices pacíficamente.  
**  
****-Te lo dije -**y te sonríe.

No sabes porqué pero sientes que ella no hablará a menos que tú empieces la conversación para así hacerte sentir cómoda. Es muy lindo de su parte pero realmente darías cualquier cosa con tal de simplemente sentarte y escucharla hablar de cualquier cosa en el mundo. Agachas la mirada y Brittany sigue meneando la bolsa de pan que lleva en la otra mano.

**-Bueno, necesito preguntar, ¿Para qué es el pan? -**le sonríes y presionas más tu mano contra la suya.

**-Los patos, es obvio-** dice y se ríe.

**-¿Por qué te gustan tanto los patos? -**le preguntas.

Quieres preguntarle un montón de cosas tontas ahora mismo que darías cualquier cosa por hacer un montón de cosas tontas con ella y olvidar tus problemas.  
**  
****-Mientras crecía en la granja de mis padres teníamos un estanque en la parte trasera de la casa, bueno, aunque de hecho era más un pantano. De cualquier manera siempre habian algunos patos y hacían "quack" todas las mañanas a las siete con quince minutos. Siempre lograban despertarme, eran como mi propio despertador patuno -** dice tímidamente.

Tú le sonríes estúpidamente mientras caminan por la zona principal del parque.

**-Si algún día necesito despertarte ya sé que hacer -**le sonríes.

Ella ríe suavemente golpeándote juguetonamente con la bolsa de pan. **–Vamos -** dice mientras apunta una banca frente al estanque con un movimiento de barbilla. Y crees que es el mismo lugar en el que la viste el día que trajo a Lucy a caminar.

Ambas toman asiento y das un largo y satisfecho suspiro. Todavía te sientes extrañamente relajada, tus problemas parecen estar a un millón de millas o al menos no parecen importantes ahora.

**-Siento haberte acosado hasta aquí -**dices antes de que puedas detenerte.

Se ríe como si estuvieras siendo torpe y suspira. **–Tengo curiosidad, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No me conocías**

**-No lo sé -**te encoges de hombros y sigues chupando el helado para distraerte ya que se ha derretido levemente.**– Nunca antes había hecho algo así en mi vida. Imagino que simplemente me absorbiste, me fascinaste, aún lo haces**

Estás tan jodidamente avergonzada que ni siquiera puedes volver a ver su reacción pero la oyes contener un pequeño suspiro como si estuviera satisfecha contigo e internamente contienes una sonrisa.

Otro silencio aparece y ambas solo pestañean perezosamente, observando el repiqueteo de los patos en el estanque. Miras a través del parque y no hay nada más que el susurro de las hojas y el viento soplando a tu alrededor. El sonido distante de las personas y autos se escucha pero todo y todos parecen estar tan lejos, especialmente cuando tienes a esta mujer sentada junto a ti.

**-Gracias -** le dices en voz baja, acercando el helado de menta a tu boca volviendo a chupar. La sensación de frescor da a tu estómago algo de consuelo extra.

**-No hice nada -** dice Brittany también en voz baja, acercándose un poco a ti en la banca.

Te vuelves hacia ella para reprenderla pero tu respiración se corta en tu garganta. Brittany te mira con una tímida expresión, su nariz y mejillas sonrojadas y esos ojos se ven tan azules hoy, más de lo usual. Muerde su labio inferior, mirándote apreciativamente como si fueras a culparla por todo esto pasado. No debería sentirse culpable de nada y no te gusta esa expresión en su lindo rostro.  
**  
****-¿Qué pasa?-**te pregunta cuando una pequeña sonrisa se curva lentamente en sus labios. **- ¿el frío del helado tocó la parte posterior de tu garganta? Siempre me pasa y pierdo el aliento -** dice riendo un poco.

Tu estómago revoluciona y le niegas tontamente con la cabeza. **– No es el helado el que me hace perder el aliento…sino tú -**Y rápidamente desvías la mirada sintiendo tus mejillas arder y tu estómago dar vueltas. Por una vez te gustaría no sonar como una completa idiota con ella. **- ¿Por qué estabas bebiendo anoche? -** le preguntas rápidamente, en parte para desviar su atención y en parte porque en realidad quieres saber.  
**–Quiero decir, parecías como si quisieras en serio estar ebria y nunca te he visto como una bebedora **  
Vuelves a mirarla y ella te mira pensativamente dando vueltas a un mechón de pelo dorado en su dedo.  
**  
****-Uhmm, sólo pensaba en toda esta situación -**dice en voz baja torciendo su boca con malestar.

**-Esto no es tu culpa -** le dices resueltamente**. –Necesito que sepas eso**

Brittany ríe escépticamente y vuelve los ojos hacia el lado observando el estanque enfrente. **–Casi todo es mi culpa -**suspira tristemente observando a los patos deslizarse.**– Se supone que volveré a trabajar el Lunes pero realmente no sé si me encuentro capaz de hacerlo******

**-¿Por qué no? -** preguntas preocupada.

**-¿No crees que haga mal volviendo a lo que hago después de lo que les he hecho a ti y a Sam? -**pregunta dejando caer ambas manos sobre su regazo, mirando el suelo. **– Me refiero a que…-**se pausa y vuelve a mirarte, puedes ver la culpabilidad recorriendo sus facciones.**- soy consejera y terapeuta de parejas, he pasado varios años trabajando con parejas a las cuales otra persona les ha arruinado la vida. Ya sabes, la persona con la que uno engaña al otro. He visto derrumbarse matrimonios de cuarenta años porque alguno de los dos fue infiel, y ahora yo soy esa otra persona. Y ni siquiera me siento culpable, no realmente. Esa es la peor parte de todo. Me siento culpable de aconsejar a otros con asuntos de pareja porque bueno, porque deliberadamente he arruinado una y he cruzado todos los tipos de líneas y límites para hacerlo y aun así no me siento remotamente culpable por el cómo mis acciones pueden llegar a afectar a Sam. Sin embargo, estás tú, y estoy abrumada en la culpa de que literalmente te desmayaras. Repentinamente siento que hay algo malo conmigo, yo nunca he sido así******

**-Britt -** le dices suavemente, acercándote juntando así tus piernas a las de ella. **–Eres una persona muy buena, de hecho eres la persona más linda que haya conocido, pero como has dicho eres humana. Cometes errores y malos juicios pero eso no cambia el hecho de que eres una desinteresada y hermosa persona y por supuesto una excelente consejera. Por favor no pienses que yo o nuestra situación ha cambiado o cambiará eso**

Ella frunce los labios y desvía la vista como si contemplara tus palabras pero sigue frunciendo el ceño. No crees que haya creído lo que le has dicho.  
**  
****-Creo que tienes muy altas expectativas de ti misma -** le dices directamente. **– Ya sabes, de hecho cometer errores puede ser algo bueno. Eso te hace una mejor consejera y una mejor persona pienso -**y te encoges de hombros. **– Y por no sentirte culpable con respecto a Sam, bueno, él es un extraño para ti, no lo conoces y como probablemente siempre supiste que habían problemas en nuestra relación como para empezar algo, tal vez esa sea la razón del porqué -** le propones. Sientes vergüenza, no eres buena dando consejos.

Entrecierra los ojos y la más pequeña de las sonrisas aparece en el borde de sus labios. **–O tal vez -** sonríe un poco.**- me gustes tanto que he bloqueado cualquier otro sentimiento que retenga de hacerlo**

Ríes y le asientes lentamente, **-Conozco el sentimiento -**le das la razón mientras muerdes el frío helado.

Ella suspira y sus hombros se desploman junto con su humor. Empieza a mecer las piernas de atrás para delante como un niño en una banca. **– Creo que me siento culpable de aconsejar a personas en cuanto a sexo y matrimonio y todo eso cuando en parte soy responsable de terminar con todo eso en una pareja******

**-No eres fan de la ironía ¿eh?-** le sonríes y le golpeas divertida con el codo.

**-¿Con que así me hablas López? -** ella también sonríe mientras se inclina hacia adelante más cerca que se genera una calidez reconfortante entre sus cuerpos.

Solo le tartamudeas algo porque tu habilidad de hablar parece empeorarse a medida que ella se acerca a ti, y algunas veces ella simplemente te deja muda con solo unas palabras.

Te sonríe pero rápidamente su sonrisa muere mientras se aclara la garganta como si fuera a preguntar algo serio.

Tragas un frío pedazo de helado y tus adentros se retuercen un poco cuando Brittany parece poder verlo bajar lentamente por tu garganta, como distraída.

**-Lo vas a hacer, ¿cierto? -** te pregunta como si no pudiera creerlo, sus ojos todavía miran tu garganta cuando tragas.

No necesitas pedirle que especifique, ya sabes de lo que está hablando.

**-Sí -** le dices temblando y asintiendo. **– Te mentiría si te dijera que no estoy asustada o que no pienso si estaré tomando la decisión equivocada******

**-Oh -**Brittany respira y puedes ver una sutil decepción aparecer en sus ojos azules y ahí está esa mirada que no habías vuelto a ver en un tiempo. Habías olvidado cuanto odias verla y que tan incómoda te hace sentir.

Ríes un poco nerviosa,**- No me refería a que estar contigo fuera un error, es sólo que…tienes que comprender que he estado con Sam desde que soy adolescente, y no sé qué hacer sin él francamente. Él es como mi mejor amigo.******

**-Mhmmm…-** se oye de Brittany en respuesta, **- dar un salto de fe es difícil, especialmente si tienes miedo a tomar una mala decisión -** te sonríe astutamente. –** Pero ¿realmente quieres en diez años mirar al pasado y arrepentirte preguntando que hubiera sido sí…?**

**-Lo sé -** le concedes. **–Tengo que terminar con esto, sé que lo tengo que hacer pero estoy asustada e insegura del futuro, es decir esto afecta absolutamente todo en mi vida**

**-Para ser honesta, yo te diría que si sientes algo por él…cualquier cosa…deberías quedarte con Sam y tratar de que lo suyo funcione**

Te congelas y la miras completamente en shock.

Ella ríe un poco en auto-desaprobación; **-Es decir, obviamente preferiría que te quedaras conmigo pero…yo…-**murmura encontrando difícil articular lo que realmente quiere decir. Sonríes por las tiernas caritas de confusión que hace.  
**-Lo que trato de decir es…-** ella sonríe y se frota su barbilla tímidamente. **–Si sientes unicornios en tu estómago estando con él entonces deberías tratar de arreglar las cosas-**dice sonriéndote. **–Pero sé que no es así -**añade luego. **–Así que emmm…entonces…tu deberías…emmm…definitivamente deberías mudarte a vivir conmigo -**dice colocando ambas manos sobre sus piernas riendo nerviosamente.

Tu corazón se detiene y la miras aún más estupefacta. Se le nota insegura y tímida, sus ojos miran hacia todos lados como si no pudiera mirarte a los ojos y tú nunca la has visto tan incómoda.

Tu garganta está seca. **–Yo…yo uhmm…ummm…quiere decir que…. ¿quieres que me mude contigo?-** le dices y tu estómago salta con júbilo y malestar.

Tal vez la has malentendido. El helado en tu mano ahora está desbordándose derretido por los lados pero nada puede distraerte ahora.

**-Bueno sólo si vas a terminar con Sam, vas a necesitar un lugar donde vivir ¿no? **—dice y su tono de voz sube con nerviosismo. Es tan linda; casi te hace doler el corazón lo nerviosismo que aparenta. –**Quiero decir no me refiero a vivir conmigo de ese otro vivir conmigo ¿entiendes lo que digo?-** trata de explicarse.

**-Sí yo…emmm…no-**dices moviendo la cabeza. Te ha confundido.

**-Quiero decir, no es que no quiero que vivas conmigo-** dice rápidamente como tratando de evitar alguna connotación negativa en la oración que debiste de haber escuchado anteriormente. **– Es solo que…puedes mudarte conmigo…hasta que encuentres un lugar para ti…sólo si quieres-** susurra encogiéndose de hombros.

Se hace un largo silencio y ella sólo mece sus pies de adelante hacia atrás y tú solo observas sus pies moverse. Estás atónita. **–Eh…-**empiezas cuando puedes volver a vocalizar, -**Me siendo algo estúpida porque apenas si he pensado en todo lo que vendrá después…bueno… me refiero a todo en general- **vacilas un momento, **- lo que quiero decir es que pensé en ir con Quinn y quedarme con ella. Dios nunca antes he vivido en un lugar propio y mío, nunca he estado soltera o…sola -**murmuras y empiezas a darte cuenta que tan poco independiente eres realmente.

**-Oh…-** respira y parece algo decepcionada.

**-Pero prefiero completamente quedarme contigo**- le dices rápidamente y tu corazón golpea temeroso.

Sus ojos azules se elevan y encuentran los tuyos; todo su rostro se ilumina mostrando una dentadura perfecta. **-¿En serio?-** pregunta como si no pudiera creer su suerte.

**-Uh…si-** le dices y es obvio que sabes que estás sonriéndole como estúpida. **–¿Estar contigo, vivir contigo? Suena demasiado bueno para ser cierto-**le dices y vuelves los ojos nuevamente al sintiéndote humillada.

Otra vez un cómodo silencio hace presencia y Brittany simplemente te sonríe tímidamente mientras desvía la mirada con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Tu estómago se contrae como reacción y necesitas mirar hacia otro lado para poder juntar todos tus pensamientos. Te vas a mudar con Brittany, vas a estar con Brittany. Tus adentros están por todos lados, todo el miedo, la tristeza y pánico han valido la pena. Dios, estás tan jodidamente feliz que tienes ganas de levantarte de la banca del parque y empezar algún tipo de baile. Pero sólo lames el helado que ya se ha desbordado hasta tu mano y te obligas a cambiar de tema antes de que explotes por tantos sentimientos.

******-Britt anoche dijiste algo… -** le dices mientras tu corazón sigue latiendo fuertemente dentro de ti. Ella arruga su rostro y entrecierra los ojos mirándote acusatoriamente. ****

**-Recuerdo casi todo de anoche-** dice lentamente. **-¿Acaso dije algo estúpido?-**pregunta haciendo caritas.

Ugh. Es toda una lindura.  
**  
****-Uh…no-**le sonríes e inclinas tu cabeza mirándola con afecto. **–Hablamos de nuestra primera vez y yo dije que te llevaría a una cita y que luego regresaríamos a tu departamento y…bueno…que sería algo apropiado y romántico******

**-Y yo dije que eso sonada aburrido-**ella sonríe y asiente. **–Y sigo opinando lo mismo, una cena, luego una cama con velas y algo así no es lo que he pensado para nuestra primera vez…para nada parecido-******

**-Pero…-**tratas de argumentarle y te sientes algo molesta por todo lo que has estado pensando en eso y ella está igual de despreocupada que siempre. **–…pero se supone que debe de ser romántico-** le dices como si eso fuera suficiente convincente para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

**-¿Por qué? ¿Quién fue el que estipuló esa regla en la que la primera vez de toda persona tiene que ser un torbellino largo de romanticismo? Es algo poco realista, has estado viendo muchas películas Santana-**dice y abre la bolsa con pan, parte una molla a la mitad y tira una en el estanque.

Te distraes por un momento cuando los patos y palomas empiezan a llegar, los patos en el agua baten sus alas y sacuden sus cabezas mientras van por un pedazo de pan.  
**  
****-La naturaleza de nuestra relación no ha sido demasiado romántica hasta ahorita, no sé por qué ahora quieres que esto se convierta en algún tipo de fantasía de repente-**dice y mientras muerde la otra mitad del pan mirándote con una mirada preocupada pero decidida.

**-Es sólo que…-** empiezas en voz baja y ni siquiera puedes verla a los ojos, **-…la manera en la que me siento atraída por ti es romántica, así que…-** le murmuras encogiéndote de hombros sintiéndote avergonzada nuevamente.

Ella te sonríe y sus ojos parecen nublados, irradiando adoración. Y te quedas sin aliento nuevamente. Ella se desliza en la banca y ahora está justo junto a ti, sus piernas ahora cruzadas se mueven hacia tu cuerpo y casualmente posa su brazo en el respaldo de la banca, así que ahora está alrededor tuyo y de tu cuello.

Se inclina hacia ti y te susurra al oído: **-Eres muy linda-**mientras ríe suavemente luego de que su respiración acariciara tu oreja y logrando convertir la piel de tu cuello en gallina. El agarre en tu helado se vuelve más fuerte mientras sientes como tu rostro se quema en rojo vivo, no sabes que responder. La realidad te golpea y vuelves a ver hacia los lados temerosa, no es que no te agrade el brazo de Brittany alrededor tuyo, es sólo que no quieres que nadie lo vea. ¿Qué pasa si hay alguien conocido cerca?

******-No te preocupes-** dice y te sonríe mientras se recuesta con su brazo todavía a tu alrededor haciendo círculos en tu hombro con la punta de uno de sus dedos. **–Nadie nos verá, el lugar está casi vacío, además si alguien nos ve no pensarán demasiado o ni siquiera les importará******

**-Lo siento, es solo que no estoy preparada para ese tipo de anuncio público -**Brittany suspira y su brazo se desaparece cuando ella se desliza alejándose de ti, la miras apenada. Ya extrañas la calidez de su cuerpo.  
**  
****-Entiendo -**dice en voz baja. **- y si quieres que nuestra primera vez sea lenta, suave y romántica entonces eso está más que perfecto para mí -** y te sonríe tranquilamente. Sus ojos azules se desvían hacia un lado y una sonrisa maliciosa aparece en sus labios. – **Pero.. supongo que hablaremos luego de como voy a follarte tan duro por atrás con mi arnés, hasta que no puedas sentir tus piernas y tu sexo quede palpitando, y no tengas más remedio que venirte una y otra vez... si, creo que pospondremos esa charla**- dice despreocupadamente encogiendo los hombros.

_Mierda._

Aprietas aún más fuerte tu agarre sobre el helado. El cono se rompe y todo el helado cae sobre tu mano cayendo al suelo.

**-Mierda-** murmuras moviendo tus piernas justo a tiempo.  
Tu estómago se vuelve loco porque Brittany se está burlando de ti pero intenta evitarlo más de lo que usualmente hace.

Está bromeando ¿cierto?

_Mierda._

**-Es solo que pensé que nuestra primera vez iba a ser apasionada y más espontánea supongo-** dice aun riendo un poco y sientes vergüenza y a la vez excitación en todo interior.

Puta mierda, ¿Por qué carajo siempre está torturándote?

Todo esto es culpa de Quinn.

**-Espontáneo -**murmuras y la sola palabra te lanza de nuevo al día en que conociste a Brittany cuando Quinn dijo que debías hacer algo espontáneo como ir a ver a un consejero profesional**- Espontáneo…¿cómo?-**preguntas. **–¿Espontáneo cómo hacerlo una tarde en el medio del parque?-**bromeas riendo nerviosamente.

Los ojos de Brittany brillan traviesos, estos se mueven hacia la parte trasera de la banca donde ambas están tomando asiento. Tú la miras estúpidamente y sigues la dirección que lleva su mirada y parece observar los arbustos que se encuentran justo detrás de ambas.

Devuelves la mirada a sus ojos y jadeas un poco cuando sus ojos vuelven a ti y señala el arbusto. **–Genial… si te sientes algo aventurera y arriesgada-** dice y te sonríe.

Te le quedas observando.

Está bromeando ¿cierto? Nunca sabes cuando está bromeando y cuando no.

_Cambia de tema. Ahora_

**-Ves, esto es el porqué es una mala idea mudarme a vivir contigo-** le dices mirando miserablemente el poco de helado que ha quedado en el suelo, el cual parece estar atrayendo hormigas. **–Para empezar, haría algún desastre, probablemente quemaría tu casa o algo así -** le dices riendo sin ganas.

**-Entonces deberías dejar de ser tan distraída-**te dice Brittany casi en un susurro con una coqueta ceja arqueada.

Sacudes tu cabeza en negación. **–Eso es muy difícil cuando estás cerca-** le murmuras sonriendo.

Brittany te obsequia una encantadora risita que sale desde lo profundo de su garganta y luego pasa su mano a lo largo de tu pierna mientras se pone de pie. Y tu pierna se tensa instantáneamente. Sientes como si pasar mucho tiempo junto a ella te estuviera volviendo loca y tu corazón late desbocado, pero no quieres que esos sentimientos desaparezcan. Nunca. Tú estás sentada y sonríes cuando ves a la rubia arrodillarse en el límite del estanque empezando a alimentar a los patos con un poco más de pan.

_Demonios su trasero luce genial en esos vaqueros._

Vuelves los ojos y sacudes la cabeza ante tus propios pensamientos. Te levantas y caminas hacia Brittany, decides sentarte en el verde pasto justo a su lado en el límite del estanque. Esperas que no esté enfadada contigo; es sólo que no estás preparada para estas cosas en público. Demonios apenas y estás preparada para las privadas.

Le sonríes y ella hace lindos sonidos de besitos hacia los patos; todos parecen adorarla como los animales hacen con las princesas en las películas de Disney. No los culpas. Ante tus ojos ella es toda una princesa de cualquier manera.

**-Para-** dice suavemente sonriendo un poco volviendo a encontrar tus ojos.

**-¿Parar qué?-** le preguntas experimentando ese sentimiento familiar de que ella mira a través de ti.

**-Para de mirarme así-** dice riendo y tu estómago se revuelve y retuerce como usualmente lo hace. **–Me miras como si estuvieras a punto de llorar, como conmovida, y resulta tierno-** dice sonriendo y parece divertida.

**-Yo…uh…-** intentas decir. **- lo siento-**le murmuras, -**Me gusta mirarte.**

Tus mejillas se inflaman color carmín porque lo único que estás haciendo es hablar mierda repetitivamente y humillarte ante ella. No entiendes como es que ella consigue que seas tan honesta.

**-Oh-** dice como si acabara de recordar algo, -**He decidido que eres mi nuevo amuleto de la suerte -**dice y te mira expectante como si de alguna manera pensara que sabes de qué carajos es que está ahora hablando.  
**  
****-¿Ehh?-**

Dios es tan jodidamente adorable que simplemente te vas a derretir y convertir en charco uno de estos días.  
**  
****-Ya sabes -** dice encogiéndose de hombros y dedicándote una sonrisa confidente. -**eres mi nuevo amuleto de la suerte, las cosas serán diferentes de ahora en adelante. Necesito que vengas conmigo a Tennessee en dos semanas; probablemente nos quedaremos unos días en el rancho Evans pero no es por eso que quiero que vengas conmigo-******

**-¿El rancho?-**preguntas sintiendo ese sentimiento conocido de culpabilidad y nausea que ahora viaja desagradablemente a través de tu estómago.**-¿Dos semanas? Britt, en ese entonces…Sam lo sabrá…su madre probablemente también lo sabrá…nunca podré regresar allí…no quiero ver la decepción que tendrán plasmada en sus rostros -**

Brittany frunce el ceño y mueve comprensivamente su cabeza. **-¿Nunca más los volverás a ver? Santana, no puedes huir de lo que pasará ni de tus problemas-**  
Tragas incómoda. Sabes que tiene razón.-**¿Qué acaso no te he enseñado nada?-**pregunta con una sonrisa descarada.

Ríes incómodamente y aclaras tu garganta ya que piensas que eres capaz de empezar a llorar pero ya estás harta de andar llorando frente a ella, estás harta de ser un completo desorden emocional.

**–Es sólo -**empiezas en voz baja, tu voz tiembla, **- que son muy protectores con Sam, una vez que se enteren de la verdadera razón de nuestra separación nunca me perdonarán…ni a ti tampoco -**murmuras.

Brittany vuelve a echar un pedazo de pan en el estanque y se sienta sobre el pasto más cómodamente. **–Pues tendrán que hacerle frente-** dice encogiéndose de hombros.

**-No todo es tan fácil como lo piensas-**le dices duramente.

Sus ojos azules brillan y se desvían de los tuyos nerviosamente.

Mierda. No querías sonar tan hostil es sólo que….

**-Lo siento-** le murmuras casi de inmediato, **-Es sólo que a veces dices que todo estará bien pero tú no puedes saber eso. Tampoco conoces a los Evans, ellos no nos dejarán volver allá-******

**-Es mi propiedad y quien se quede o no se quede allí lo decido yo-** dice firmemente, su quijada se tensa un poco–** Además -** continúa, **- entre más pronto enfrentemos lo que vendrá mejor, aunque desees no volver a verlos jamás. Necesito ir a Tennessee y no me quedaré en mi propiedad sintiendo como si no debiera de estar allí, ¿de acuerdo? Y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo-**

Encuentras una sonrisa naciendo en tus labios, -**Wow, te ves sexy cuando te muestras…seria -**dices antes de que puedas detenerte.

Ella aparenta algo de sorpresa y halago por tu comentario obsequiándote una sonrisa engreída.

**-De acuerdo-** asientes exhalando profundamente, **-Puedo hacer esto-** dices algo insegura.

**-Podemos hacer esto-**te corrige Brittany sonriéndote.

**-Cierto-**le sonríes cansinamente, tu corazón golpea fuertemente. **–Podemos hacer esto-** repites sus palabras. **–Aunque no lo entiendo-** le dices lentamente. **-¿Por qué necesitas ir a Tennessee?-**  
**  
****-Thunder Valley-** dice ella como si eso fuera toda una gran explicación  
Parpadeas esperando algo más.

Ella vuelve sus ojos como si estuviera molesta contigo por no entenderla. **–El Thunder Valley, ¿La pista de motocross? Necesito ir a practicar-** dice contenta, **-También necesito ganar peso-**murmura como si acabara de recordarlo.

**-Emmm…¿qué?-**preguntas lentamente.

Amas verla sumida en su hermoso y propio mundo pero necesita traducir las cosas para aquellos que no habitan en él…como tú.

**-Necesito subir un poco de peso ya que no bajo lo suficientemente rápido-** dice y muerde el interior de su mejilla.  
**  
****-Britt -**suspiras tratando de reprimir una sonrisa. **- eres tremendamente adorable pero en serio necesito que me hables en español-******

**-Oh…ummm…lo siento-**murmura inclinando su cabeza con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro. **–Soy una corredora de motocross. Ya califiqué para participar en el Campeonato Nacional para Aficionados, gané el campeonato local y también el regional pero eso fue solo para poder ingresar a competir al más grande evento para aficionados del motocross mundial en el rancho Loretta Lynn, también en Tennessee-**dice sonriendo ampliamente y moviendo las piernas con entusiasmo y así piensas que no puede llegar a ser más linda.

**-Eso es…impresionante-** le dices lentamente. -**¿Y por qué exactamente quieres que vaya contigo?-**

Ella te mira como si la respuesta fuera algo obvio. **-¿Qué acaso no vas a ser mi novia en poco tiempo?-**pregunta inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

Oh mierda.

**-Yo…uh…-** tartamudeas y de pronto eres incapaz de hablar.

Ella te sonríe como si disfrutara al verte abrumada en tus propias palabras. **–Es porque será divertido-** te dice suavemente, evitando que tengas que responder algo con respecto a lo anterior. **–Una vez que el campeonato nacional comience podremos ir al rancho Loretta Lynn, el cual es como un inmenso y fantástico lugar con piscina y todo. Nos divertiremos mucho y podrás verme correr y también serás mi amuleto de la suerte, ¿cierto?-**

Te maldices a ti misma ya que tu corazón había empezado a calmarse pero ahora ha empezado a golpear con sacudidas fuertes contra toda tu piel otra vez. La miras sorprendida.

**–Eso suena perfecto Britt-** le dices tímidamente**, - cualquier lugar donde estés tu es asombroso pero estoy contenta de que me dejes involucrarme realmente en tus…cosas…-******

**-Buenoooo-**dice lentamente mientras sonríe y te distraes al ver que ella arranca hierba del suelo. **–Esta va a ser mi primera relación formal así que necesito introducirte en mi mundo loco y tener esperanza que no me dejarás después de hacerlo-**

Le sonríes estúpidamente. –**Nunca te dejaré-**le dices antes de que puedas detenerte.

En serio necesitas dejar de hablar. Te preguntas si algún día lograrás dejar de sentirte así, como si tus adentros estuvieran hechos de cera y ella fuera una enorme llama caliente que derrite todo a su paso fácilmente.

******-¿En serio nunca has estado en una relación formal?-**preguntas curiosa.

**-No realmente, pero es igual tú nunca has estado realmente fuera de una relación formal así que no veo la diferencia. De hecho deberíamos evitar decir o negar que tenemos algo formal por tu bienestar emocional. Pienso que permanecer soltera por un tiempo te hará bien.**

La miras sin poder creer lo que ha dicho.

**-Claro que…-** dice sonriendo.- **tú podrías se de esas personas que permanecen solteras pero que suelen verse o salir exclusivamente con otra persona por un tiempo y seguir siendo solteras…mmm…hacer muchas cosas no formales como caminar en el parque y…ummm…tener mucho sexo no oficial, sí o simplemente solo mucho sexo-**termina riendo para ti.

Sabes lo que intenta decir. Como profesional sabe que te convendría permanecer un tiempo sola pero también te está confesando la sinceridad y seriedad de sus sentimientos hacia ti.

_Mierda._

Tu también tienes serios sentimientos por ella.

No puedes dejar de sonreír  
**  
****-Así que…emmm…¿qué era eso acerca de tu peso? ¿Quieres que te compre algunas barras de chocolate?-**bromeas necesitando dispersar la tensión repentina. Es la misma tensión que sientes cuando haces algo estúpido como besarla; lo cual accidentalmente terminó siendo la cosa más inteligente que hayas hecho en tu vida.

**-Cuando corres motocross, compites ¿cierto? Haces saltos locos en el aire que se ven bien pero eso no es bueno en carreras, cuando salto cada montaña de tierra y voy en el aire necesito llegar al suelo tan rápido como pueda para ganar la velocidad que perdí. Para hacer eso se necesita presionar tu peso corporal hacia debajo de la motocicleta, y pienso que si gano algo de peso lo haré más rápido.******

**-¿Quieres estar gorda? -** Preguntas.

Ella ríe y vuelve divertida sus ojos.**–No tonta, necesito ganar masa muscular, preferiblemente en mis muslos y brazos-**

Parpadeas.**–Ummm…en ese caso ya estás muy bien…uh…dotada en esos departamentos-******

**-Dije que nunca asistiría a uno pero creo que me afiliaré a un gimnasio-** dice ignorando tu comentario.

Le sonríes,**-Podríamos hacer eso juntas, he pensado en volver al gimnasio. Solía asistir todo el tiempo******

**-¿Por qué lo dejaste?-** pregunta reposando su cabeza en la palma de su mano y mirándote curiosa.

**-Brittany, hoy no eres mi psicóloga-** dices  
**  
****-Bueno, cualquiera que sea la razón deberías regresar. Podríamos ir juntas; el ejercicio es muy bueno para la depresión. Libera endorfinas positivas en tu cerebro y también te asegura que estás cansada y así podrás llegar de noche a la casa y asegurar un buen dormir-** dice sonriendo.

Brittany tira el último pedazo de pan al estanque y se pone de pie; y tú haces lo mismo automáticamente ya que te has acostumbrado a simplemente seguirla.

**-Debería llevarte a casa, necesitas descansar-** dice con una sonrisa preocupada.

Vuelve a tomarte del brazo mientras empiezas a caminar lentamente por el parque buscando la salida. En serio no quieres que este día acabe.

**-No te preocupes Santana.-**dice mientras te aprieta el brazo delicadamente dejando una sensación divertida. Se inclina y susurra en tu oído como si fueras la única persona en el mundo. **–Quiero que seamos como dos tórtolas-**

Parpadeas cuando Brittany te suelta el brazo para encaminarse hacia el auto.  
La miras muy confundida. No estás segura de qué exactamente quería decir con eso pero estás segura de que es algo puro y hermoso. Justo como ella.

...

No tardan en llegar a la cuadra de tu Departamento, Brittany te abre la puerta otra vez y sacudes la cabeza mientras sales de este. Ambas caminan en silencio hacia la entrada, pero no es un silencio cómodo esta vez, te sientes al borde de un precipicio.

Cuando llegan Brittany se detiene justo detrás de ti así que te vuelves a mirarla. Estás nerviosa porque no sabes que está pasando ahora, quieres invitarla a pasar pero no estás segura de que sea buena idea.

**-Entonces…-** dice sonriendo y mirando el piso

Ríes suavemente, tal vez esté nerviosa también, algo muy poco característico en ella aunque te divierte verla así.  
**  
****-Entonces…-** repites tontamente.

Te pone tan nerviosa. Frotas tus manos nerviosamente. Con tu corazón en la garganta y le miras los labios, realmente quieres besarla, no solo porque el besarla es extrasensorial sino porque no puedes decir en palabras tu gratitud por todo lo del día de hoy.

******-No sé qué habría hecho sin ti hoy-**dices y te le acercas.

Ella murmura algo y se encoge de hombros como si no fuera nada.  
Te vuelves a acercar y ahora la punta de tus botas están junto a las suyas y tu aliento choca contra el suyo. Ella jadea como si no hubiera suficiente aire y sus ojos se ciernen sobre los tuyos.

**-No, en serio-** dices sin aliento y te inclinas hasta que tu nariz roza su mejilla. Observas como sus ojos se van cerrando en preparación y su lengua remoja sus labios. Tal vez la decepciones pero no te importa. **–Gracias-**susurras contra su piel cuando mojas tus propios labios y los presionas contra su mejilla.

**-Mmm…-** un sonido se le escapa desde sus garganta y esta vez presionas tus labios sobre su suave piel solo que ahora con un poco más de firmeza, hueles su piel y saboreas la textura cremosa en tus labios, piensas que usa alguna crema o algo ya que te resulta jodidamente intoxicante. Retiras otra vez tu boca y das otro beso rápido un poco más arriba de donde has depositado el anterior y te obligas a separarte de ella simplemente mirándola.

Abre sus ojos lentamente y parpadea levemente. Es tan linda que no puedes soportarlo así que solo sonríes. Ella arquea las cejas como si realmente la hubieses sorprendido.

**-Puedes subir conmigo si quieres-** le dices antes de que te destruyan los nervios. **–Por un café o algo-**murmuras.

Intentas no volverte los ojos ante tal estupidez.

Brittany desvía la mirada metiéndose un poco sobre sus pies. **–No lo sé-** suspira y sus ojos vuelven a los tuyos. **–Deberías descansar, además, Sam volverá pronto-******

**-Sam no llegará en menos de dos horas…y descansaré igual…¿P-puedes simplemente quedarte conmigo en el sofá o algo hasta que pueda dormir?-** preguntas patéticamente

Te mira simpáticamente como si no pudiera negarte nada. **–Bien-**

Simplemente no quieres que se vaya el día de hoy.

Entra al apartamento e inspecciona con la mirada. **–Lindo lugar.**

Jadeas y te sientes algo avergonzada por el desorden que hay de ropa en la esquina. También te avergüenzas de otras cosas que hay como las fotos donde apareces junto a Sam.  
**  
****-Podemos sentarnos y ver televisión si quieres-** dices incómodamente mientras señalas el sofá.

Ella asiente. Ambas se sacan las chaquetas y atraviesas el pasillo para colgarlas.  
Cuando regresas a la sala de estar Brittany ya está relajada en el sofá mientras observa una vieja película a blanco y negro en algún canal que no sabías que tenías en tu guía.

******-¿Te gustan las películas antiguas?-** preguntas y te sientas tan lejos de ella como te es posible.

**-No realmente-**dice encogiendo los hombros. **–Pero me ayudan a dormir así que…-******

**-Cierto-**dices tontamente. **–Dormir…-**

Dormir es la última cosa en la que piensas cuando estas con Brittany luciendo tan endemoniadamente bella y siendo la persona más asombrosa en tu vida. Y también es la última cosa en la que piensas cuando continúa lamiendo y remojando sus labios con el último botón de su camiseta desabrochado y justo así puedes notar la suave y jugosa piel sobre su clavícula. Algunas veces quieres simplemente hundir tus dientes en ella.

Ella aclara su garganta y vuelves a mirar sus azules ojos llenos de humor. Sus cejas estás alzadas mientras ríe. Tu estómago responde y sientes el calor subir a tus mejillas.

Te ha atrapado mirándola.

**-¿No te vas a acercar?-**murmura y no tienes idea del porqué está susurrando pero tu corazón reacciona cuando mueve su mano y la recuesta sobre el respaldar del sillón como lo hizo en la banca del parque. Te está invitando a hacerlo.

Te acercas más a ella y suspiras con alivio cuando te sientes justo a su lado.  
Tu cabeza queda perfectamente ala medida de su hombro y tu cuerpo reacciona como si tuvieras una sobrecarga. Colocas tu mano en su muslo y sientes que su calidez quema a través del material de su vaquero.

Sientes su cabello tocarte cuando se inclina y susurra. **-¿Así está bien?-** murmura por lo bajo y su caliente respiración quema tu oído.

Asientes sorprendida

No puedes hablar

Suspiras cuando ella vuelve su atención hacia el televisor y ambas se encuentra en un silencio intenso por varios minutos. Y sientes como tu cuerpo se calienta y el aire en tus pulmones escasea. Solo quieres besarla y besarla hasta que lo único que puedas sentir sea ella. No sabes cómo iniciar, ¿Acaso hay alguna manera educada de preguntarle a alguien si quiere contacto físico y amoroso?

Como recuestas la cabeza en su hombreo puedes mirar hacia abajo y así compruebas que lleva un sostén blanco lo cual te hace sonreír. Otra vez inhalas el rico olor cremoso que emana de ella, miras otra vez sus labios. Son tan rosados y aparentes de suavidad que solo quieres besarla.

******-Hueles delicioso-**le dices rápidamente, sientes tu cuerpo un poco tenso.

Suelta un pequeño sonido desde su garganta y lo sientes vibrar por todo su cuerpo. Te encanta estar tan cerca de ella.

Tal vez ella encuentra la concentración tan difícil como lo haces tú.

**-¿Entonces…ummm…que es exactamente lo que hace un consejero sexual?-**preguntas aclarando la garganta para evitar más tensión.

De todas de las que podías hablar

Eres una completa idiota

**-Doy consejos**- dice indiferente. –**No es tan interesante como suena -** dice mientras captura su labio inferior con sus dientes y tú simplemente miras hacia abajo sin aliento.

_Vaya mierda._

La miras completamente perdida en sus hermosos ojos.

******-¿Alguna historia divertida?-** preguntas patéticamente intentando cambiar la atmósfera. El aire entre ustedes se siente pesado.

**-Nunca divulgaría lo que dicen mis pacientes-** dice-** pero…-**prosigue con una traviesa sonrisa.**- he llegado a algunas conclusiones interesantes-******

**-¿En serio? ¿Cómo cuál?-** preguntas en voz muy baja y suave.

**-Comooo…..-** vacila mientras mira intensamente tus ojos. **–Las mujeres en relaciones homosexuales tienden a tener una vida sexual más satisfactoria-**responde respirando casi tu en rostro.

**-Oh-** dices sin palabras. **-¿P-por qué piensas eso?-**preguntas tratando de conservar el tema de conversación.

**-Muchas razones-** dice encogiéndose de hombros. **–Los hombres no son capaces de experimentar orgasmos múltiples y el sexo suele ser un momento de depuración para ellos, no como las mujeres-**

Aprietas más fuertemente su muslo, solo un poco más fuerte.

Aunque sientes curiosidad.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-**preguntas mirándola ensoñada. No quieres moverte nunca de tu posición, inclusive ahora que sientes que tu corazón quiere explotar.

**-Bueno, cuando ellos eyaculan, ellos saben cómo llevarlo hasta encontrar su propio clímax, pero una vez después para ellos es como haber corrido todo un maratón. Imagínate corriendo y de un pronto a otro simplemente tienes que parar y recuperar el aliento. Es por eso que la mayoría de chicos suelen quedarse dormidos y cansados una vez después de tener sexo, en muchos deportes por ejemplo los hombres son privados de tener sexo antes de jugar partidos importantes ya que son mermados de su resistencia-** sonríe traviesamente mientras informa.

**-¿Las mujeres….somos diferentes?-**preguntas sin aire

**-De alguna manera, sí-** suspira quedamente mientras baja su mirada hacia algún lugar bajo tu rostro, probablemente tus pechos. Sonríe un poco. **–Las mujeres si son capaces de tener orgasmos múltiples y pueden durar periodos más largos en la intimidad, un orgasmo por ejemplo, uno intenso inclusive no nos cansa o agota completamente…así que…-**trata de finalizar sin aliento.

Su otra mano viene y acaricia con las yemas de sus dedos tu rostro y acomoda tu cabello tras tu oreja.

Tú tiemblas por su caricia.

**-Así que…-** repite otra vez como si hubiese olvidado lo que estaba a punto de decir. **–Así que…ummm…dos mujeres generalmente pueden participar más en…largas sesiones de…caliente…sudoroso y flamante sexo-** termina respirando pesadamente.

Jadeas un poco y contienes el aliento

**-Como…ummm…hacer el amor por horas y horas -**dice y te mira intensamente.

Tu corazón late con fuerza en tu garganta y también entre tus piernas.

Tampoco pueden sentir tus jodidas piernas.

Aclara su garganta y termina**. –También tenemos a favor el tener la misma anatomía y fisiología, las mujeres nos sabemos comunicar mejor y tampoco es muy común en parejas heterosexuales la constante práctica del sexo oral, lo cual es triste-**

Tragas trabajosamente y antes que puedas detenerte preguntas. **-¿Qué tal es?-**

La miras y ella te mira y esperas no tener que explicar eso, ya que no podrías.  
**-Es de las cosas que más me gusta hacer-**dice casi apenada con sus mejillas sonrojadas.**–El que te practiquen sexo oral es fantástico pero bajar tu por el cuerpo de una mujer, no hay nada mejor que eso-**

**-No contestaste mi pregunta-** le dices acercándote aún más.

**-Es cómo…-** se detiene un momento mientras acaricia tu nariz con la suya. Te mira y luego sonríe traviesamente antes de continuar.**– es como meter tu lengua en un caliente y delicioso pastel -** y respira contra tus labios, sus ojos se cierran y vibran un poco como si tratara de recordar el sabor y la sensación de ello. **–Un pastel que sabe jodidamente bien y quieres probar y lamer hasta consumir la última gota de sustancia dentro de él-**

Gimes contra sus labios.

**-Me gusta el pastel-** dices y sientes tu rostro completamente rojo por la vergüenza.

No tienes más tiempo para seguir pensándolo ya que ahora sus labios están presionados contra los tuyos y tú solo gimes contra su boca. Sientes la sangre drenar tu rostro y ahora parece arremolinada en el punto exacto del vértice de tus piernas.

Rápidamente se inclina hacia atrás y acuna tu barbilla hacia arriba entre sus manos. Te derrites con sus caricias. Antes de que preguntes que se supone que hace sientes su cálida respiración en tu cuello y hunde su rostro en él. Luego arrastra su húmeda lengua a lo largo de tu cuello, luego en tu barbilla, luego en tus labios, luego se desliza por entre tu boca y traga todos los gemidos que dejas salir desde lo más profundo de tu garganta.

Tu garganta emite un sonido que nunca has escuchado pero la furiosa lengua de Brittany lo acalla con fuertes acomedidas. Empiezas a sentirte mareada. Es caliente, fulminante y húmeda tanto que piensas puedes desfallecer.

******-¿Santana?-**

Frunces el ceño y gimes un poco cuando Brittany continua invadiendo tu boca, su respiración pesada y profunda contra tu rostro.

Si ella no ha dicho tu nombre y tú tampoco entonces…

Rápidamente te alejas de Brittany tan rápido como puedes, rompiendo el contacto de sus labios y alzando la miradas gritas ahogadamente a un confundido rubio.  
Bueno a dos confundidos rubios.

Uno de los dos está sentado junto a ti en el sofá frunciéndote el ceño y el otro está de pie en el umbral del pasillo, boquiabierto y ceñudo.

Y es Sam. Te ha descubierto.

_No._

Esto no se suponía que pasara así

Esto no está pasando.

Has sido descubierta.


	16. Esta Noche

**_"Esta Noche..." _**

Tu corazón se acelera a medida que te encuentras con la mirada fija, y con la boca abierta a Sam en el umbral de la puerta. Lo miras con horror cuando notas su cara llena de dolor, confuso y en shock, lo puedes deducir por la forma en que sus ojos se mueven entre Brittany y tú, y por la forma en que su boca está abierta.

**-Estás temprano en casa **-logras decir, tu corazón golpeando aceleradamente incómodo detrás de tu pecho.

No estás segura de por qué lo dijiste o por qué es relevante, pero es lo primero que pasa por tu mente.

Él sólo te mira fijamente, con sus ojos rojos y su nuez de Adán temblando como si estuviera tratando de decir algo, pero no sabe qué.

Tragas saliva no sabes por dónde empezar, sientes que la sangre se drena torpemente por tu cuerpo. Consideras mentirle, como también consideras contarle la verdad, pero tu cerebro está en shock y estás tan confusa que nada sale de tu boca.

Sus ojos están brillantes y furiosos, eso te alarma ya que rara vez has visto a Sam gritar-** ¿D-D-desde cuando está ocurriendo esto? -**dice enojado mirándolas a las dos.

Quieres negarlo, a pesar que sabes que no es verdad le quieres decir que es sólo un beso, que no significa nada.

Te mira, con el rostro pálido nunca lo habías visto así, y es como si la verdad está escrita en tu cara porque él se estremece como si encontró una respuesta que no quiere leer.

**-Tú, vete -**dice rotundamente a Brittany.

**-Esto no es su culpa **-dices con todo tu cuerpo temblando.

**-Probablemente es mejor si me voy Santana -**Brittany dice en voz baja y ella ya está saliendo de la habitación.

A los pocos segundos se oye la puerta de adelante cerrarse, tragas saliva y quieres llamarla para que vuelva, porque no sabes que hacer o decir sin ella.

**-Así que **-Sam empieza y estás arrinconada, no puedes correr, no quieres que entrar en pánico-** ¿Eres gay o algo así? -**pregunta llorando. Sus ojos están rojos y las lágrimas ya están cayendo.**-Yo... yo no sé...-**dejas escapar, sintiendo como tus ojos empiezan a arder.

**-Pero -**sacude la cabeza como si no pudiera comprender esa idea**- has estado conmigo todos estos años, no puede ser, yo sé, te conozco desde que tenías 14 años Santana -**él se rompe y vuelve a llorar.

Nunca lo has visto así. Se ve como un niño grande, de hecho, te recuerda a una época en que eran jóvenes, él se había caído de su bicicleta y empezó a llorar como un bebé, era un llanto genuino, lleno de heridas y con dolor. Llora exactamente igual ahora. Sientes como tus propias lágrimas resbalan por tu cara.

**-No lo e-e-entiendo -**exclama entre lágrimas y la cara roja, con sus grandes labios temblorosos.

Has roto completamente su corazón.

Te sientes enferma.

**-Yo no -**niega con la cabeza y camina de un lado para otro mirando alrededor de la habitación**- Nos vamos a casar en unas pocas semanas. Nosotros íbamos a sentar cabeza, yo había estado buscando otro hogar, se supone que debemos formar una familia****-Lo siento -**le susurras, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. _¡Tienes que salir de aquí!_**- Me voy ahora**

Te sientes como un robot trabajando en piloto automático, sientes que tus emociones acaban de entrar en pausa, y ya estás sacando tu ropa y pensando en otras cosas que necesitas empacar también. Sacas una gran maleta debajo de tu cama y comienzas a meterlo todo ahí. Te comienzas a preguntar si eres un monstruo o si estás en estado de shock, porque no puedes sentir nada.

_Cepillo de dientes, secador de pelo, la ropa, el maquillaje..._

No sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado y Sam no ha dicho nada, pero él está mirándote en la habitación mientras haces las maletas, llorando de manera incontrolable. En realidad da gemidos como si su corazón le doliera tanto que le está causando dolor físico. Dios, si no te vas de aquí él va a arder.

**-No puedes hacer esto Santana, no me hagas esto... yo te perdono, podemos solucionarlo**

Continúas empacando ignorándolo. No sabes qué decir, no sabes cómo explicarle que Brittany es diferente a él. Como una mujer te hace sentir diferente a como te sientes con los hombres. Todavía estas tratando de trabajarlo por ti misma ¿cómo puedes tratar de explicarle a él, algo que ni tu entiendes?

**-Santana, escúchame -**grita y está enojando-** Te amo**

Una vez que has puesto todo lo que se te ocurrió dentro de tu maleta, caminas hacia él con una sonrisa derrotada**- Te amo demasiado Sam, pero lo siento, creo que me confundí con otro tipo de amor -**dices en voz baja y empiezas a caminar hacia el pasillo, arrastrando tu maleta detrás de ti.

Todo lo que tienes es prácticamente esta maleta, ahora el mundo de repente parece más grande. Agarras tu bolso y dejas la llave en la mesa junto a la puerta, sin saber cuándo o si vas a estar de vuelta aquí. Cierras la puerta del apartamento detrás de ti, escuchando nada más que los duros sollozos del chico del cual te enamoraste, o pensaste que te enamoraste.

Brittany está esperándote afuera, con la puerta del coche abierta, como si supiera que saldrías tarde o temprano. Sientes como si fueras a vomitar y no tienes ganas de hablar, así que lanzas tu maleta en el asiento trasero y dejas que te lleve a su casa.

**-Quédate aquí, voy a dejar esto -**ella dice, arrastrando suavemente la maleta que tiene en su mano, mientras ingresan a su apartamento.

Ella va hasta su habitación y tú te dejas caer en el sofá. El mundo está inquietantemente tranquilo. No habías oído ni siquiera una palabra mientras venían en el coche, ni siquiera estás segura si Brittany te dijo algo o no.

Tus ojos encuentran a Lucy que está tumbada delante del televisor, por lo general ella estaría sobre ti como cada vez que te ve, pero ahora ella parece percibir un cambio en tu estado de ánimo por lo que sólo está mirándote. No mereces ser recibida, no te mereces nada.

Brittany viene caminando hacia el salón y te sonríe**- Deberíamos emborracharnos, alquilar una prostituta y olvidarnos de tus problemas**

Miras a su estúpida cara.

**-¿Ese es tu intento de ser graciosa?****-Sí, ¿funcionó? -**pregunta con una sonrisa.

**-Un poco -**dices entre dientes-** ¿Por qué no siento nada? -**preguntas como si fuera tu culpa.

**-Podría ser tu medicina -**dice en voz baja, como si ella tuviera miedo de hablar más fuerte.

Frunces el ceño hacia ella, pidiéndole que te explique.

**-Los ISRS se supone que evitan que sientas grandes emociones, estabilizan el estado de ánimo así que... -**dice, y se encoge de hombros.

**-Así que, ¿soy un maldito zombie insensible? Genial -**te permites bromear**-Estoy jodidamente loca****-Albert Einstein dijo una vez, que la definición de locura es hacer la misma cosa una y otra vez, esperando resultados diferentes -**Brittany dice alegremente, ignorando por completo tu actitud.

**-Pfft, ¿sí? **-le preguntas secamente, estás siendo grosera con ella y no sabes por qué-** ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo una y otra vez, Einstein?**

Se ve un poco desconcertada por tu hostilidad, pero ella se aclara la garganta y se encoge de hombros-** ¿Sam?****-¿Estás tratando de ser graciosa de nuevo? -**le gruñes.

**-No -**dice ella impaciente-** estabas en una relación, de la cual pensabas que era la correcta, pero te sentías como si aún estuvieras esperando que algo grande te suceda, algunas cosas te molestaban por un tiempo pero probablemente no sabías lo que eran, como si estuvieras esperando y esperando que algo llegue, tal vez pensaste que casándote pondrías conseguir "ese sentimiento", si no era eso, ¿entonces tal vez tener hijos? Después lo habrías intentando e intentando hasta que finalmente te darías cuenta que eso que tanto buscabas, nunca estuvo ahí**

Tu cara te delata, porque ella dio en el clavo, sabias que has estado esperando algo hasta hace un tiempo, pero todavía te sorprende escucharlo de alguien más**- ¿Cual seria "ese sentimiento" que busco? **-preguntas.

Ella sonríe un poco-** esto -**dice con sencillez y se va hasta la cocina.

**-Esto -**murmuras en voz baja cuando ella se ha ido.

Te preguntas qué es y si lo has encontrado en ella.

Te pasas todo el día sin comer y durmiendo en el sofá, ignoraste a Lucy y a Brittany cuando ambas tratan de llamar tu atención. Te das cuenta de que no has comido desde la noche del jueves, pero te sientes demasiado enferma para comer. Pasarás la noche en el sofá, Brittany te implora que duermas con ella, pero no le haces caso, como has estado haciendo todo el día.

Ves que en la mañana del domingo Brittany se levanta temprano y ella te dice que llevará a Lucy a caminar, aprovechas la oportunidad y vas hasta su dormitorio para dormir allí. Lo que deseas es dormir y solo dormir. También has apagado tu móvil porque tienes miedo de lo que podría suceder si lo enciendes.

Brittany llega tarde y se sienta en el borde de la cama.

**-No te has duchado -** Brittany dice en un tono severo pero empático-** Tampoco has comido en días****-Déjame en paz, Brittany -**dices entre dientes y pones la almohada sobre tu cabeza.

No quieres escucharla, ¿por qué no puede simplemente dejarte en paz por un tiempo? Se te permite sentirse deprimida, se te permite ser jodidamente molesto.

**-No puedo -**dice**- así es como se inicia una profunda depresión, lo primero es que no se preocupan por sí mismo o por otros, y luego dejan de cuidarse de sí mismos, los pocos días se convierten en una semana, después en semanas, y este es el inicio de un ciclo destructivo****  
**

Volteas los ojos a pesar que ella no los puede ver-** Así que Brittany **-dices brevemente-** ¿no estoy autorizada a quedarme en la cama y que me moleste todo?****-Sí que puedes, yo sólo quiero que estés limpia mientras te acuestas en la cama y sollozas sobre tu matrimonio fracasado -**dice y puedes imaginártela con una sonrisa.

Te giras y te sientas erguida mirándola en el borde de la cama-** Esto no es gracioso **-dices rotundamente, frunciendo el ceño.

Estás enojada con ella, pero no crees que puedas estar así mucho tiempo con ella. Quieres estar muy, muy enojada con ella, pero piensas que no sabe al infierno al que se enfrenta, porque puedes enfadarte con alguien con bastante facilidad, y ni siquiera Sam puede contra ti en ese estado.

**-Oh, yo lo sé, cariño -**dice con un mohín de disculpa.

Tu corazón se detiene brevemente. Te llamó cariño de nuevo.

**-Pero vas a tomar una ducha ahora mismo, estoy preocupada por ti, no me hagas pelear de nuevo**

Volteas los ojos y te sientes como si estuvieras en un corto circuito-** Déjame en paz, ¿vale? Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer y gracias pero yo sólo quiero estar mal en la cama ¿bien? no puedes obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero hacer****-¿No puedo? **-dice con una ceja arqueada.

**-No, no pued…**

Te cortaste cuando Brittany se lanza prácticamente sobre ti, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de tu cintura y con una fuerza que ni siquiera sabías que tenía, te levanta de la cama. Ella te pone sobre su hombro y te saca fuera de la cama.

**-Ponme en el puto piso ahora mismo -**gruñes con los dientes apretados, estás colgando al revés y comienzas a sentirte mareada, sientes la sangre en la cabeza y estás tan malditamente enojada.

Piensas que podrías llegar a golpearla.

Te retuerces y tratas de patalear con tus piernas, pero ella te tiene bien agarrada y simplemente sale de la habitación con tu cuerpo sobre su hombro como una damisela en apuros.

**-No se puedes hacer nada, preciosa -**dice con alegría, como si tu enojo no significara nada para ella, como si esto fuera algo cotidiano. Para colmo de males te acaricia juguetonamente el culo con su mano**- tienes que tomar una ducha, o vas a obligarme a desnudarte dejando tu trasero al aire****-¡Suéltame, déjame ir!**

Sin embargo, ella te ignora y lo siguiente que te das cuenta que con tu culo empuja abriendo la puerta del baño y te deja caer con tanta facilidad frente a la ducha.

**-Quédate aquí -**dice sonriendo**- Voy a buscar una toalla, algo de ropa y tu ropa interior**

Frunces el ceño con mal humor y cruzas los brazos sobre tu pecho. Ella no tiene ningún puto derecho.

Ella vuelve tan rápido como se fue, con tus cosas en sus brazos**- OK, así que aquí está tu toalla -**dice y la coloca sobre la mesa al lado de la ducha-** Yo sólo agarré un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta, si eso está bien, ya que pensé que probablemente no quieras ir a ningún lado -**dice mientras los pone sobre la toalla.

Estás tan enojada con ella pero no puedes gritarle de todos modos. Quieres gritarle y enojarte, pero cuando abres la boca no sale nada.

**-Oh -**dice de pronto y tiene un conjunto de ropa interior de algodón de color amarillo, que la sostiene en su propia entrepierna y balancea las caderas de un lado a otro, como si tratara de sacarlas-** Lindas bragas **-sonríe un poco y te mira con rubor.

Tragas tu ira y cualquier otra emoción que podrías estar sintiendo en este momento y sólo la miras, ignorando cómo tu corazón se acelera, por primera vez en lo que se sentía como años.

**-Estar con otra mujer tiene algunos beneficios que conoces **-ella sonríe-** que duplicas prácticamente el vestuario**

Sientes como tus labios se curvan dibujando una sonrisa, pero que terminas volteando los ojos, sin dejar tu mal humor**- ¿Si quieres que tome una ducha, porque no me dejas en paz para poder bañarme?**

Su sonrisa se desvanece y arruga la frente- **Uhm... OK...**-dice en voz baja, dejando tu ropa interior junto a tu otra ropa y que te da una sonrisa triste disculpándose-**Me gritas si necesitas algo **-dice en voz baja y cierra la puerta detrás de ella.

Te sientes jodidamente horrible cuando te pones de pie bajo la ducha, dejando lavarte con el agua caliente esperando que se lleve algo de tu tristeza. Estás siendo una idiota, pero ella simplemente no te entiende.

Sientes lágrimas corriendo por tus ojos y que ni siquiera las sentiste venir, estás comenzando a preguntarte si el medicamento te adormece demasiado, no sabes si sientes algo. Tienes este profundo dolor en el corazón y el estómago, como una gigantesca bola de tristeza que desea liberare, pero no puede, sólo está muy dentro de ti.

Una vez que sales de la ducha te envuelves una toalla alrededor de tu pelo y un toallón gigante alrededor de tu cuerpo. Suspiras, sintiendo tus músculos más relajados. Odias admitirlo, pero estás contenta de que Brittany te haya obligado a tomar una ducha.

Abres la puerta del baño y caminas a la sala de estar.

Brittany está sentada en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en él, ella está con jeans ajustados y una camiseta gris. Se ve como si estuviera durmiendo, pero su cabeza se gira y te sonríe cuando caminas más cerca de ella.

Estás sintiendo de repente una oleada de emoción y no estás segura de lo que es, quieres abrazarla, sientes ganas de llorar en sus brazos, pero también quieres arrancarle la ropa y besarla por todas partes.

**-¿Te sientes mejor? -**pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa vacilante, como si se sintiera culpable por lo que te obligó a hacer.

Te acercas sin decir nada, hasta quedar delante de ella. Puedes ver como traga saliva y te mira con curiosidad. Abres las piernas y te sientas en su regazo, envolviendo tus brazos todavía húmedos alrededor de su cuello.

Te arqueas hacia ella y estiras el cuello mirando hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto la carne de tu cuello para ella. Tus ojos se cierran mirando al techo y respiras profundamente-** Te necesito para sentirme mejor**

Los delicados dedos de Brittany ya están deslizándose por tus piernas mojadas y detrás de tus muslos, que tiemblan cuando llega al borde de la toalla justo debajo de tu culo. Los músculos de las piernas se te contraen, te sacudes un poco cuando sube la toalla hasta tu cintura, y el aire entra entre tus piernas abiertas húmedas y calientes.

**-Joder -**gritas asombrada.

Sientes la lengua de Brittany en el cuello y sube hacia tu pulso.

Tus ojos se abren sorpresivamente y agarras su nuca con fuerza cuando sientes que hunde sus dientes en el pulso del cuello. Ella menea la cabeza y agarra tu piel entre los dientes tirándola, esas mordeduras de placer y dolor vibran debajo de tu piel como si tuvieras electricidad.

**-Más fuerte -**gritas, sintiendo una oleada de sangre y emoción subirte a la cabeza. Le acaricias la nuca con entusiasmo para tenerla más cerca.

Te muerde con más fuerza en el cuello y luego cambia a una succión suave, tu piel arde de dolor y luego el hormigueo de su lengua te alivia.

**-Oh, dios...-**tus ojos te arden porque te duele mucho.

No puedes decidir si te está dando placer o dolor, pero tu respiración es escasa y las palpitaciones de tu corazón te dice que le gusta lo que ella hace.

**-Ugh...-**gimes, tu cabeza y tu sexo están palpitantes**- más fuerte -** te gusta, pero igual gruñes porque ella no está haciendo lo suficiente.

Separa la boca de tu cuello y se termina.

Te sientes avergonzada y comienzas a temblar.

La miras y ves la preocupación en esos ojos azules**- Lo siento yo... yo sólo quería sentir algo...-** le espetas y de repente estás llorando incontrolablemente.

Te pregunta de dónde diablos viene ese llanto, pero ahora no puedes dejar de sollozar, el tipo de llanto es intenso y profundo que te hace sentir como que no estás respirando adecuadamente.

**-Sshhh, está bien -**te arrulla suavemente, pones tu cabeza en su cuello y dejas que ella te abrace.

**-Lo siento -**le murmuras entre lágrimas.

Ella te acaricia con su mano sobre el pelo mojado como respuesta y continúa abrazándote con fuerza.

Lloras por un tiempo y murmuras cosas en su piel, se siente como un largo tiempo debido a que tu corazón se siente como si estuviera sumergido en la oscuridad y empiezas a temblar mientras el aire seca tu piel y cabello. No estás segura de cuánto tiempo ha pasado y piensas que tal vez lloraste hasta quedarte dormida, pero Brittany acaricia suavemente tu brazo, despertándote de algún tipo de triste letargo.

**-Santana -**susurra suavemente**- vas a secarte el pelo, ponerte algo de ropa y nos vamos a hacer la cena, ¿de acuerdo?****-Gracias -**le susurras, tu voz es densa y profunda. Tu corazón se siente un poco más ligero, pero todavía te sientes emocionada y las piernas las tienes entumecidas mientras caminas hacia el dormitorio con algo de sueño.

Después de secarte el pelo te sientes un poco mejor, pero un poco avergonzada de todo.

Te pones un chandal y una camiseta blanca, de verdad tienes ganas de arrastrarse a la cama, pero son sólo las 18:00 hs y el estómago de repente te recuerda que no has comido en dos días. Vuelves a la sala y tu corazón de repente se llena con un calor agradable. Las luces están bajas, hay dos deliciosos platos de pasta en la mesa de café, y una vieja película en blanco y negro está en la TV con el volumen algo bajo.

Brittany está en el sofá sonriéndote y acariciando el espacio a su lado**- Alfred Hitchcock "Psicosis" acaba de comenzar, se supone que debe dar miedo y creo que lo generaba en su momento, pero ahora parece divertido -**dice y da una risita tímida.

El calor sigue en tu corazón y por primera vez en varios días sientes como una verdadera sonrisa aparece en tu cara.

**-Oh, hice un plato de pasta con salsa de tomate también, espero que eso este bien...Es algo ligero, supongo -**dice, y se encoge de hombros.

Caminas a través de la sala y caes en el sofá junto a ella, asegurándose de que quede poco espacio entre sus cuerpos. Colocas una mano sobre su regazo y miras sus ojos que se ven más oscuro con esta luz.

**-Yo no me merezco que seas tan linda, pero gracias -**dices en voz baja.

Sus pestañea mirándote con una sonrisa extendiéndose por su cara. Rápidamente se inclina hacia adelante y para darte un suave beso en la mejilla. Sonríes de nuevo sin decir nada más y te apoderas de tu cena. Es uno de esos raros momentos en la vida, en los que le das gracias a Dios de ser zurda, porque de esta manera eres capaz de comer tu cena y mantener la palma de tu mano en su muslo. Brittany se ríe de ti como prácticamente devoras el plato que tienes en frente en tu regazo.

**-Lo siento **-te ríes un poco, con la boca llena de pasta- **No he comido en días y esto está delicioso****-Eres hermosa -**Brittany dice y pone su propio plato ya terminado en la mesa. Luego simplemente apoyas tu cabeza sobre su hombro.

Ambas ven el resto de la película, tu corazón está latiendo dentro de ti a gusto, debido a la calidez que su hombro envuelve a tu cabeza, enviando un hormigueo de sentimientos a tu corazón y el alma.

Las dos se ríen en los momentos que supuestamente dan miedo y de los malos efectos especiales, Brittany se pone a la defensiva y te informa de nuevo que en los años 60 hubiera sido aterrador. Ambas terminan riéndose de cosas ridículas y sientes como si te hubieras desecho de un enorme peso, ni siquiera estás segura de si te estás riendo porque estas cosas son divertidas o si estas riéndote de que encontraras estas cosas divertidas, todo lo que sabes es que los músculos de tu estómago están empezando a dolerte y se siente bien.

Bostezas sintiéndote contenida y cansada una vez que la película ha terminado, con la cabeza todavía en su hombro, mueves tu cabeza y la entierras en su pelo. Inhalas el olor de su champú y te estremeces mientras susurras-** Gracias**

Se sienta alejándose de ti y te sonríe perezosamente, ella se ve tan relajada por cómo te sientes.

**-Uhm... ¿quieres bailar? -**pregunta con timidez, metiendo su pelo rubio detrás de su oreja, que se ven rojas en las puntas, incluso con esta luz.

Parpadeas mirándola sorprendida.

**-¿B-bailar?**

Miras alrededor de la sala, como esperando de encontrar un sonido o algo, pero no hay nada-** No hay música -**dices torpemente.

Ella ríe como si hubiera sabido que dirías**- Ahora no tonta, voy a poner una canción bonita y ¿sólo podemos bailar un lento? -**pregunta.

Tragas saliva y sientes que tus mejillas arden-** Y-yo no creo que haya bailado un lento desde que Sam me llevó al baile -**balbuceas y das una risa irónica.

**-Santana -**ella pone mala cara, pero también frunce el ceño-** ¿Estás diciéndome que no, a mí? -**pregunta con brillo en sus ojos, como si ya la maldita supiera que no puedes decirle que no a ella.

Sólo te la quedas mirando sin habla.

Ella te sonríe antes de levantarse y deambular hacia una pequeña consola donde conecta su iPod junto a la TV. Pone una canción y que tiene medio tiempo, pero se siente un sombrío ritmo con cuerdas orientales entrelazados a través de la melodía.

Ella se acerca a ti y toma tu mano suavemente, levantándote del sofá. Tu corazón se estremece cuando ella sostiene tu mano otra vez, pero late de una manera más profunda y lento, casi como el ritmo de la canción.

_"There are things I have done  
There's a place I have gone  
There's a beast and I let it run  
Now it's running my way"_

Te pones de pie torpemente frente a ella sin saber qué hacer con tus manos, vacilas y ella se ríe suavemente. Ella toma tu mano y la lleva alrededor de su propia cintura hasta que descansa en la parte baja de su espalda. Agarra tu otra mano firmemente sosteniéndola en el aire y coloca su mano libre en tu hombro, comenzando a balancearse un poco.

_"There are things I regret  
That you can't forgive you can't forget  
There's a gift that you sent  
You sent it my way"  
_

Le sueltas la mano, porque de alguna manera no te sientes lo suficientemente cerca de ella, así que descansas tu cabeza en su hombro y envuelves tus brazos alrededor de ella en un abrazo cálido. Ella responde descansando suavemente sus manos en tus caderas y ambas reanudan balanceándose un poco.

_"So take this night and wrap it  
Around me like a sheet  
I know I'm not forgiven  
But I need a place to sleep  
So take this night  
And lay me down on the street  
I know I'm not forgiven but I hope  
That I'll be given some peace"_

Suspiras y le sonríes feliz a ella, quieres reírte, porque con sólo abrazarse y balancearse un poco en el lugar no se puede considerar como el baile, pero a ella no parece importarle en absoluto.

_"There's a game that I played  
There are rules I had to break  
There's mistakes that I made  
But I made them my way"_

Es el abrazo más maravilloso y amoroso que crees que has experimentado, sientes un hormigueo y a la ves lo sientes cálido. La abrazas con más fuerza, sintiendo sus pechos gratamente en tu contra. Sientes como sus pulmones se expanden y contraen con cada aliento que toma, sientes el arco de su espalda, sientes el calor de su cuerpo contra el tuyo, su aliento viajar por un lado de tu cuello. Te sientes feliz y contenida, cansada pero con tus sentidos extrañamente despiertos. Sientes como con este movimiento de balanceo, puede dormirte en sus brazos y que sería el mejor sueño que hasta el momento has tenido.

_"So take this night  
wrap it around me like a sheet  
I know I'm not forgiven  
But I need a place to sleep  
So take this night  
And lay me down on the street  
I know I'm not forgiven  
But I hope that I'll be given some peace  
Some peace, some peace…"_

Después que la canción termina ella se aleja lentamente y miras hacia arriba encontrándote con una sonrisa igual de contenida y serena que la tuya. Ella te trae de nuevo y aunque la canción se terminó ella comienza balanceándose de nuevo y sientes la vibración de su garganta cuando ella comienza a tararear la melodía en su lugar. Sonríes y parpadeas lentamente descansando abajo sobre su hombro otra vez.

**-Yo lo sabía desde el momento en que te conocí Santana -**susurra suavemente en tu cabello, causando que los vellos de tu nuca se pongan de punta.

**-¿Sabías qué? -**respiras de nuevo, en silencio cierras los ojos, porque honestamente puedes quedarte dormida en estos momentos.

**-Que no eras una más de mis pacientes**

Sonríes ante eso, riendo suavemente en la piel de su cuello y sólo tarareas de nuevo en respuesta para hacerle saber que estás de acuerdo.

De repente le quieres contar tus cosas y aunque no estás segura de qué es exactamente, pero cada vez que ella te habla o te toca tiene este efecto raro en ti que te hace querer darle a conocer tus miedos más profundos. Ella es como una especie de suero de la verdad, que te impresiona y asusta a la vez.

**-Tengo miedo de todo esto... por ti -**le susurras suavemente, con tus ojos todavía cerrados, en trance-** Me siento como que estoy asustada por lo feliz que me haces sentir, porque yo no estoy acostumbrada a eso... Creo que yo estaba contenta con Sam quizá incluso como para llegar a establecerme, pero contigo... eres demasiado buena para ser verdad y tengo miedo, porque las cosas buenas no suelen pasarme a mí**

**-Bueno, eso mismo me sucede a mí -**susurra de nuevo y puedes sentir que está sonriendo.

Te aferras a ella con más fuerza y sientes los latidos de su corazón contra tu cuerpo y en la palma de tu mano en su espalda.

**-Tu corazón está latiendo muy rápido -**sonríes.

**-Sí, lo siento -**se ríe en voz baja-** me convierto en una adolecente a tu alrededor**

Se ríen, pero Brittany se aleja con la cara colorada y los ojos cansados mirándote con afecto. **- ¿Tienes algo en mente Santana? -**pregunta en voz baja.

Tragas saliva y te preguntas cómo lo sabía. Te sientes tonta por querer admitirlo, pero recientemente te has sentido culpable por la más estúpida de las cosas y te sientes como si sólo quieres refugiarte en su pecho.

**-Lo siento por no cantar para ti **-dices de manera torpe- **Me pongo nerviosa y ...**- no sabes cómo explicarlo- **Verás, las canciones a lo largo de mi vida no han significado mucho para mí, son divertidas de escuchar y bailar, pero eso es todo... pero cuando Rachel cantó esa canción en el bar la otra noche y yo te miraba y yo solo... -**te trabas sintiendo que el aire abandona tus pulmones por completo-** Me sentía sin aliento **-exhalas-** Supongo que lo que estoy tratando de decir, es que las canciones significan algo a tu alrededor**

Brittany sólo te mira, con la boca un poco abierta y se inclina apretando sus labios con los tuyos. Tu corazón se detiene y te sientes mareada un poco, pero ella se aparta demasiado rápido, y puedes respirar de nuevo. Sólo un poco.

**-No tienes que explicarme o pedirme disculpas por algo tan tonto -**te guiña el ojo-** Siempre y cuando estés lista voy a estar aquí para escucharte****  
**

No te sientes aliviada ni nada, ahora te sientes estúpida por preocuparte de eso ahora.

**-Tenemos que ir a la cama, ambas tenemos que levantarnos temprano**

Ella toma tu mano para llevarte a su habitación, y de nuevo manda un hormigueo a todo tu cuerpo. Te subes a la cama con lo que llevas puesto y ves como ella se desliza en sus jeans, quedando sólo con ropa interior. Tragas saliva al ver la carne pálida y suave de su culo, pero ella se da la vuelta rápidamente y se acuesta a tu lado.

Nunca has sido una persona pegajosa o cariñosa para dormir, nunca has sido así con Sam, pero ahora sientes casi miedo de estar demasiado lejos de ella ahora mismo, así que te mueves hasta quedar a su lado tan pronto su cabeza toca la almohada. Ni siquiera sabes si vas a ser capaz de dormir con ella a tu lado, o por como tu corazón late frenéticamente alrededor de tu pecho, pero crees que tal vez será la primera vez que disfrutaras de no tener un buen patrón de sueño.

La respiración de Brittany es suave y ves su cara mientras ella se lame los labios como si fuera un lindo perrito a punto de quedarse dormido.

**-Brittany **-le susurras colocando una mano sobre su brazo debajo de las sábanas-**Sólo quiero preguntarte algo antes de dormir**

Estas tan malditamente nerviosa otra vez.

**-Mmm..-** sonríe con pereza hacia el techo, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

**-¿Vas a salir en una cita conmigo? -**preguntas con voz temblorosa.

Miras un cambio sutil y visible en su rostro, pero ella sigue sonriendo y sin molestarse en abrir los ojos, sólo tararea y asiente con entusiasmo**- buenas noches Santana **-murmura antes de girarse.

Sientes que tu corazón sube hasta tu garganta y casi te quieres reír de alivio, porque eso fue más fácil de lo que pensabas. No esperabas que dijera que no, pero no estás muy segura de lo que estabas esperando que sucediera.

**-Buenas noches Britt -** susurra de nuevo cuando tu cabeza se hunde aún más en la almohada.

No te sientes como si estuvieras en tu casa todavía, pero una gran parte de ti sabe que cuanto más estés alrededor de ella, sea donde sea va a ser el lugar al que puedes llamar tu hogar.

Te quedas dormida sorprendentemente rápido, invadida por ese pensamiento.

En la mañana, el despertador de Brittany toca antes, y no hay peleas acerca de quién usa la ducha primera. Debido a que tu trabajo está a sólo unas pocas cuadras de aquí, así que tienes mucho más tiempo en la mañana de lo que estás acostumbrada, por lo que te acuestas en el sofá a ver dibujos animados con Lucy junto a ti. Le acaricias la cabeza, no estás acostumbrada a estar tan relajada, y especialmente en la mañana en un día de trabajo.

Con horror notas que tienes una marca de color rosa en el cuello, e intentas cubrirla con maquillaje y con el pelo. Tienes que planchar tu ropa de trabajo, ya que sólo las metiste en tu maleta sin pensarlo dos veces. Una vez que estas lista, Brittany está esperándote en la sala de estar. Suspiras al verla que lleva una camiseta blanca a rayas, con pantalones cortos de color negro con tirantes, su pelo suelto y ligeramente ondulado en algunos lugares, se pasa la mano por el pelo por lo que se levanta con gracia revelando su cara y sus orejas.

Tragas saliva con dificultad.

Ella sonríe cuando ella te descubre**- ¿te gusta? -**pregunta con timidez.

Caminas hacia ella, y cierras tu pulgar y el dedo índice sobre una de las correas de los tirantes y lentamente pasas los dedos por el material. Sientes que su cuerpo se estremece un poco una vez que llegas a sus pechos, ya sabes por qué, la parte posterior de tu dedo roza el pezón que se endurece casi al instante de tu toque.

Se oye un suspiro tranquilo salir de su boca y sonríe mientras sus orejas y mejillas toman una tonalidad roja.

**-Me gusta **-respiras de nuevo.

Recorres el dedo hacia arriba, sobre la tela de algodón de la camiseta y a lo largo de su pezón tieso de nuevo, y oyes como escapa de su garganta un suspiro tembloroso. Tiras de la fina correa y dejas que se retraiga hacia el pecho con fuerza.

Ella exhala y sólo ríe- **es tu culpa, tu sabes que debes usar sujetador al igual que el resto de nosotras **-dices al colocar ambas manos en tus caderas, sonriéndole con autosuficiencia.

Su pecho sigue un poco agitado, ella voltea los ojos**- Sabes que es totalmente injusto, la sociedad sexualiza a los pezones femeninos, pero no a los pezones masculinos, ¿por qué a los chicos se les permite caminar en el verano sin nada arriba, pero cuando una mujer lo hace de alguna manera es inapropiado? Sólo son las mismas partes del cuerpo, es totalmente sexista y racista**

Parpadeas y te hechas a reír, sin tener idea de que tocaste un tema tan sensible-**Supongo que es cierto, aunque no veo porque eso es racista****-Porque yo lo digo -**se bufa y camina hacia el pasillo y desaparece de tu vista.

Sonríes por dentro-** no puedo discutir ante eso**

No crees que alguna vez te hayas sentido tan feliz de ir a trabajar. Caminando con el aire fresco de la mañana, con el brazo de Brittany envuelto alrededor del tuyo, sin pasar por alto los aromas de las cafeterías y panaderías. Estas demasiado feliz para hablar, por lo que sólo aprietas el brazo de Brittany con la mano cada pocos minutos para recordarle que estás feliz, que el que ella esté aquí contigo te hace feliz.

Te tropiezas un poco porque no estás ni siquiera mirando a dónde vas, estás sonriéndole estúpidamente a ella.

**-¿Estás bien? -**ella pregunta y sonríe.

Tu sonrisa sólo se ensancha y sólo te ríes de ella, al sentir que tu estómago está flotando.

Ella entrecierra los ojos, con una sonrisa en su rostro-** ¿De qué te ríes?****-Lo siento, yo creo que sólo... estoy feliz...****-Bueno **-dice, bajando la voz-** Estoy feliz también**

Ríes de nuevo y miras hacia el suelo tratando de ocultar tu rubor. Es lunes por la mañana, y por lo general odias los lunes por la mañana.

Finalmente llegan al edificio donde trabajas, y es bastante conveniente que Brittany este literalmente al otro lado de la calle, ya que pueden ir andando al trabajo las dos juntas. Vivir con ella por el momento te va a tomar algún tiempo para acostumbrarte, pero no parece tan abrumador como te parecía ayer.

Brittany suelta tu brazo y se para justo en frente de ti**- probablemente tenga una montaña de papeleo para ponerme al día **-refunfuña mirando la ventana de su oficina desde la calle-** Probablemente no llegaré a casa hasta tarde -**dice y mueve la boca hacia un lado.

_A casa._

Es extraño referirte así.

**-Oh -**dices un poco decepcionada-** iba a hacer la cena **-susurras.

Brittany te da una sonrisa perezosa y coloca suavemente su mano sobre tu antebrazo, inclinándose para llegar a tu oído derecho**- Esa es una idea maravillosa, pero estoy segura de que voy a encontrar algo para comer**

Ella se inclina hacia atrás y hay un brillo en sus ojos y no estás segura si está jugando de nuevo contigo. Así que sólo asientes, porque en realidad no quieres que se vaya.

**-He decidido que voy a tomarme dos semanas de descanso e iré a Tennessee contigo -**le informas a ella-** mi jefe probablemente no va a estar feliz, pero lo que sea, yo soy lo mejor que tienen en ese piso, no creo que me despidan -** le sonríes con un gesto de confianza.

Brittany sonríe y pega un grito de alegría. Ella corre hacia ti, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de tu cintura en un cálido abrazo.

Ríes incontroladamente mientras salta de arriba a abajo sobre sus pies-** gracias, gracias, gracias -**dice con rapidez y se aleja con una expresión de éxtasis en su rostro-** Nos vamos a divertir mucho, teniendo en cuenta cómo te has estado sintiendo últimamente, voy a intentar mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerte tan feliz -**dice como si fuera una promesa y asientes con la cabeza, es casi una niña que promete comportarse.

Tu corazón se hincha en tu pecho y garganta- **Brittany -**suspiras suavemente, inclinando la cabeza- **que ni siquiera tienes que tratar de hacerme feliz, ya lo haces****-Oh **-dice, con los ojos abiertos de asombro, como si no pudiera creer lo que está oyendo-** Ya veo -**sonríe tímidamente y mira hacia abajo a sus pies ahora nerviosa.

Ella es tan linda y estás tan feliz que tienes ganas de llorar lágrimas de felicidad, pero no crees que tengas la energía.

**-Bueno **- dice finalmente, deslizando sus pulgares de abajo hacia arriba y jugando con las correas de sus tirantes-** Mejor me voy, voy a estar pensando en ti todo el día Santana -**dice con una risita y ella está saltando hacia el semáforo del cruce de la calle antes de que puedas responderle.

Sonríes estúpidamente cuando cruza la calle, tus ojos caen a su culo y a la piel expuesta de sus muslos. Dejas escapar un suspiro. Tragas saliva cuando te das cuenta que realmente quieres hacer el amor con ella, quieres demostrarle lo mucho que te hace feliz. Sonríes con satisfacción al entrar al edificio de tu trabajo, tal vez acabas saltando encima de ella tan pronto llegues a casa del trabajo. Es mejor ser impulsiva y espontánea, después de todo así es casi todo con Brittany.

Estás contenta de venir a trabajar, porque después de horas de clasificar la nómina de pago, nadie se molestó en hacer notar tu ausencia, se siente como si estuvieras de nuevo normalmente. Todavía odias este puto trabajo, pero por una vez estás agradecida de estar aquí para distraerte de tus pensamientos.

Te sientas en tu escritorio y rápidamente pulsas el lápiz contra el borde de tu escritorio. Estás inquieta. Te sientes un poco valiente, crees que es hora de enfrentar tus miedos. Te inclinas hacia abajo y sacas el móvil de la cartera, que ha estado efectivamente muerto durante unos días. Lo enciendes y te imaginas con anticipación ver cientos de llamadas perdidas y textos de Sam, Quinn, otros amigos distantes con los que no has hablado en mucho tiempo, tal vez incluso primos tuyos.

Sam seguramente le dijo sus padres, y sus padres le contaran a todos. Toda su familia probablemente está hablando de ti en este momento, no estás segura por qué te preocupas, porque ni siquiera te cae bien la mayoría de su familia, pero la idea de que todo el mundo hable a tus espaldas te genera una inquietante sensación en el estómago.

Cuando revisas el móvil, te sorprende de que sólo hay un par de llamadas perdidas y textos de Quinn. Tu sorpresa se esfuma en una profunda sensación de alivio. Así como cuando lees los mensajes de Quinn.

_Quinn: Sam me contó lo que pasó. ¿Starbucks?_

Parpadeas ante su texto, parece inusualmente tranquilo, incluso para ser Quinn.

Santana: No puedo en el almuerzo, Britt trabaja hasta tarde, ¿Starbucks después del trabajo?

Lo normal sería verte con Quinn para el almuerzo, por supuesto, pero no hoy, tienes otros planes, planes que de los que estás demasiado avergonzada para contarle. Un segundo después recibes su respuesta:

_Quinn: OK, ten cuidado._

Una vez más suspiras aliviada sin saber por qué, pensabas que tu mundo se desmoronaría, tal vez no es más que esto, ahora las cosas no parecen tan malo como pensabas.

Pasas el almuerzo sentada en tu escritorio, miras a tu alrededor la oficina vacía, todo el mundo ha ido a almorzar, ahora es tu oportunidad. Sacas el teléfono de nuevo de la cartera y abre el navegador de Internet, así, puedes hacer esto en la computadora que está delante de ti, pero algo te dice que te podrían despedirte por ver porno de lesbianas en tu trabajo.

Te aseguras de que el móvil este en silencio antes de pulsar play. Miras en silencio mientras dos mujeres rubias están por alguna razón ya desnudas y besándose. Te desplazas en tu asiento un poco, no es complicado hasta ahora, siempre quieres besar a Brittany así que. Cuanto más progresan das una mueca de decepción, parece tan forzado y armado, esto sinceramente no está ayudándote para nada. Intentas imaginarte a ti misma como una de las mujeres, pero sientes vergüenza ajena. Estás a punto de detener el vídeo cuando la rubia de pelo más corto se inclina y cierra su boca sobre el sexo de la otra mujer. Es entonces cuando se ve en su cara, afloja la mandíbula, sus ojos se abren. Hay algunas cosas que simplemente no se puede fingir y se muerde el labio con entusiasmo. Detienes el vídeo y sales del navegador, limpiando el historial sólo para estar segura. Estás desesperada por ver esa mirada en la cara de Brittany, pero lo más importante es que quieres ser la causa de esa mirada en la cara de Brittany. Abres los mensajes y escribes uno a Brittany.

_Santana: Hey Britt, te acompaño a casa después del trabajo, sé que estarás trabajando hasta tarde, pero voy a estar en Starbucks con Quinn, solo mándame un texto cuando estés casi terminado_

Intentas despejar tu mente de la mujer rubia extraña que tenían sus piernas abiertas y su cabeza hacia atrás de placer, el móvil vibra y te distraes de tus pensamientos:

_Brittany: OK. Hey preciosa, tengo una pregunta :)_

Sonríes estúpidamente mirando el móvil, cada vez que te llama así, hace que tu ego se infle alrededor de diez veces más de su tamaño normal.

_Santana: Seguro :-)_

A los pocos segundos, ella te responde:

_Brittany: ¿Qué es exactamente lo que ibas a hacerme de cenar?_

Miras su texto brotándote una emoción del estómago, no sabes si es lo que sientes, o si estás estimulada por lo que acabas de ver, pero de repente piensas en todo lo que quieres hacer con ella, hacerle y decide sobre la única respuesta apropiada que te puedes imaginar:

_Santana: Pastel ;-)_

Sonríes con satisfacción hacia el móvil y lo dejas a un lado del teclado. Al final del almuerzo no recibes ningún mensaje como respuesta y la gente está llegando de nuevo a la oficina. Te preguntas si no estás yendo demasiado rápido, pero luego que te burlas de ti misma, es solo Brittany. Te encoges de hombros y vuelves al trabajo.

Ya casi es hora de que te vayas a casa, y tu jefe, el Sr. Henderson se acerca a tu mesa y te da un golpecito en el hombro-_** a mi oficina **_-dice con sencillez y se da la vuelta caminando de regreso a dicha oficina.

Tragas saliva de repente y sientes como se encoge tu estómago; ¿Sabía que estabas viendo porno?

Entras a su oficina y te sientas frente a él; que se endereza la corbata y se cruza de piernas, como reconsiderando por un momento.

_-__**¿Hay algún problema? **_-preguntas.

_-__**Sí **_-dice simplemente-** López, estoy preocupado por ti. El viernes por la mañana recibí una llamada telefónica de tu novio diciendo que estabas en el hospital debido a razones de salud mental y que no vendrías al trabajo**

Sientes un incómodo frío resbalaba por tu cuerpo y tus mejillas se vuelven rojas de vergüenza. Él está mirándote como si fueras una persona diferente, no hay casi simpatía allí y no te gusta, él piensa que estás loca.

**-Quiero que te tomes un tiempo libre**

Balbuceas un poco, sus palabras te sorprenden más porque suenan a una sugerencia. No esperabas esto-** En realidad estoy de acuerdo -**dices-** tenía la intención de pedirle dos semanas de vacaciones, pero señor, después de eso, sólo quiero volver a la normalidad, estoy tomando medicamentos y honestamente mi trabajo no ha sido afectado **-dices con firmeza.

Su rostro de piedra se divide en una sonrisa y asiente con la cabeza-** Confío en ti López, necesito mi equipo sano y eres la mejor de este piso****-Gracias, señor****-No te esfuerces demasiado, y no dejes de tomar esas vacaciones pronto López, es una orden**

Sientes otra oleada de alivio, te pones de pie de la silla y le agradeces-** ¿Señor? **-preguntas, sintiendo curiosidad por algo**- Se ha comunicado con Sam, ¿él es mi contacto de emergencia?****-Sí -**asiente con la cabeza.

**-Quiero cambiar eso -**dices sin vacilar a pesar de que tu estómago vuelve a girar debido a los nervios. Sacas una nota adhesiva amarilla de su escritorio y anotas el número de teléfono y dirección de Brittany-** Quiero que esta persona sea mi contacto de emergencia a partir de ahora****-OK -**dice curiosamente, tomando la nota de tu mano. Miras que sus viejos labios murmuran el nombre de Brittany en voz baja- **¿Quién es esta persona? **-te pregunta.

_Mierda._

Se puede decir que no está siendo entrometido, es sólo curiosidad.**-Una compañera de piso -**que fuerzas una sonrisa, por su pregunta  
**-Actualmente estoy residiendo en esa dirección, ¿eso es todo? -**le preguntas, desesperada por salir de ahí antes de que él haga más preguntas.

Él asiente con la cabeza y giras rápidamente sobre los talones tomando el pomo de la puerta.

El día termina, al salir del edificio de tu trabajo miras al otro lado de la calle. Tu estómago se agita un poco, la sola idea de que Brittany este justo allí te hace irracionalmente feliz. Te das la vuelta y comienzas a caminar, aunque solo debes ir hasta el Starbucks que está cerca, a mitad de camino el cielo ya comienza a oscurecerse.

Tan pronto como abres la puerta detectas a Quinn en una mesa cercana con una sonrisa simpática y ya ha pedido un café para ti. Sonríes sintiéndote aliviada y cansada cuando te desplomas en la silla frente a ella.

Tomas un sorbo de café y suspiras, relajándote en la silla-** ¿qué hizo Sam, que te dijo? **-haces aprensión.

Quinn mira hacia abajo y agita la taza.

**-No mucho, me llamó llorando, casi no podía entender lo que estaba diciendo****-Oh -**dices, sintiendo relajado tu estómago hoy por primera vez.

**-Sólo dijo que te sorprendió con otra persona y que te habías ido... yo estoy preocupada por él, me colgó el teléfono y cuando iba a llamarlo de nuevo él no contestó****  
**

Asientes lentamente**- ¿no te dijo nada más? -**le preguntas, sorprendida.

Quinn niega con la cabeza-** No, por supuesto que ya sabía con quién te encontró, pero él no dijo nada**

Sientes alivio. Una vez más.

**-Bonito chupetón -**dice secamente.

_Mierda._

Pensaste que tu cabello lo ocultaba, no era tan notorio antes, y esperas que tu jefe no lo haya notado.

**-Antes de empezar Quinn, no quiero un sermón ¿bien? Sé lo jodido de todo esto****-Está bien. Pero quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo, se está aprovechando de ti, estás confundida y sintiéndote vulnerable y que se ha puesto para estar en una posición de poder, disfrazando que te va a ayudar****-Ella me está ayudando -**insistes.

**-¿Qué? ¿Al empujar su lengua hasta tu garganta?...-**Quinn dice con una ceja levantada.

**-No **-dices lentamente-** eso lo hace después de que me ayude **-le sonríes.

**-Ew -** Quinn solo gime y te voltea los ojos.

Tu sonrisa se desvanece un poco, y buscas los ojos color avellana de Quinn-** Hablo en serio acerca de sus intenciones, Quinn **-dices en voz baja.

Ella larga un suspiro de exasperación y asiente con resignación, como si digieras todo lo que ella ya sabe-** Yo sé, pero no quiero que te hagan daño**

Sonríes y vas a decirle algo, pero el zumbido de tu móvil dentro de tu bolso te interrumpe, levantas un dedo en forma de disculpa y ves en la pantalla que es Brittany quien te llama.

**-Hola -**sonríes al auricular y ya puedes sentir la mirada de Quinn quemando tu cara.

**-Hola **-Brittany dice al otro lado y su voz suena diferente.

**-¿Todo bien? **-le preguntas, tomando otro sorbo de café.**-Mmm...**-Brittany tararea y no hay tono de broma en su voz-** Es sólo que he estado pensando en tu asesoramiento todo el día...****  
**

Parpadeas.

El énfasis que puso en "tu asesoramiento" es extraño, casi como si fuera un eufemismo que otra cosa.

**-¿Ah, sí? -**exhalas y de repente tu interior está agitándose.

**-Sí, he intentado imaginarte aquí, me imagino aconsejándote, pero luego me imagino otras cosas...-**dice ella y da un fuerte suspiro que penetra profundamente tu oído y te da escalofríos-** ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo Santana? **-dice calmadamente.

**-Uh...-** tartamudeas, tu corazón comienza a latir salvajemente**- No -**dejas escapar. Sientes tu cara sonrojarse, por supuesto que sabes lo que significa, pero a Brittany también le gusta jugar y se burla muchas veces de ti.

Ella te da una deliciosa risa profunda y baja, que te inquieta y al mismo tiempo te excita.

**-Déjame ponerlo de esta manera **-respira en el teléfono y casi tienes que hacer un esfuerzo para escucharla. Se siente el latido de tu pulso contra tu garganta y tu corazón**- Quiero que vengas aquí, te acuestes en este sofá y dejes que extienda mis piernas por encima de ti... Quiero sentarme en ese hermoso rostro tuyo, y montarlo hasta que acabe una y otra vez en tu boca. ¿Es lo suficientemente claro para ti?**

_Jesucristo_

Toda la sangre en tu cuerpo se fue a tus mejillas y entre tus piernas, golpeando e hirviendo acaloradamente debajo de tu piel.

El móvil se desliza de tu mano debido al sudor y logras cogerlo justo a tiempo antes de que golpee el suelo, te aseguras de que no hayas colgado accidentalmente, y algo temblorosa te lo llevas a la oreja de nuevo.

**-Estaré allí e-e-en un minuto, quiero decir... uh... iré. Quiero decir, II-Estaré en un minuto y...**

Dejas de tartamudear estúpidamente cuando te das cuenta de que ya te colgó. Se termina la llamada y te sientas en tu asiento con la mirada perdida sin decir nada. Tu cuerpo entero está temblando.

**-Yo... me tengo que ir...**-hablas entre dientes, poniéndote de pie sin pensar.

**-Acabas de llegar, ¿segura? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué quiere Brittany? -** Quinn te pregunta.

Te das la vuelta y parpadeas mirándola, acabas de recordar que ella está aquí-** Uh, sí voy... Quiero decir bien,...-**niegas con tu cabeza**- Tengo que... gay. Ir Quiero decir, me refiero a ir, me tengo que ir...-**dices y entras en un trance caminando hacia la puerta sin siquiera tomarte un segundo para dar un vistazo detrás de ti.

No estás segura de cómo te sientes, ni si comprendes a lo que te enfrentas, pero en el fondo sabes que esto es excitante. Tu corazón se acelera y golpea todo tu pecho. El aire frío te golpea en la cara y te detienes en la acera por un segundo.

¿Quieres hacer esto?

En realidad sientes una leve sonrisa en tu rostro.

Sabes que una cosa es segura.

Esta noche ha dado un giro interesante...

* * *

Muchas gracias, rosemarie. La verdad es que desanima un poco que nadie ponga reviews pero aún así la seguiré traduciendo


	17. Habitación 47

_**"Habitación 47..."**_

No recuerdas de alguna otra vez en toda tu maldita vida, donde te hayas sentido tan nerviosa. Tu corazón está latiendo salvajemente, las palmas de las manos te están sudando y tus extremidades las sientes pesadas, pero hay algo más entre todo estos sentimientos. La emoción. Te detienes durante un minuto una vez que entras en ese edificio tan familiar, sólo para recuperar el aliento, porque venias caminando tan rápido por la calle, que casi ni respirabas.

Dios, ni siquiera le explicaste a Quinn a dónde ibas, ¿y si te pasa algo? ¿Y si en realidad Brittany te mata? Debes despedirte de Quinn con un mensaje final, diciéndole algo así como que siempre la has apreciado y que le diga a tus padres que los odias.

Sacudes la cabeza y caminas hacia el ascensor, como es mucho después de las horas de trabajo las luces están bajas y la recepcionista que suele estar en la planta baja no está. Buscas a tientas con las manos el botón para llamar al ascensor y cambias impacientemente de lugar tus pies mientras esperas. Una vez que llega entras y tu estómago se hunde, ya que comienza a moverse hacia arriba.

Has estado aquí muchas veces antes, siempre estás nerviosa al ir a la habitación 47, aunque por lo general es porque sientes que Brittany entra en tu mente y arrastras tu alma hasta el infierno, tal vez ella todavía pueda hacer eso esta noche.

El ruido familiar de la apertura de las puertas del ascensor te despierta de tus pensamientos y caminas hasta donde Kurt está normalmente sentado en su escritorio. Esta noche está vacío y el lugar está casi completamente oscuro.

Tu corazón comienza a acelerarse cuando caminas por el pasillo hasta la habitación 47, sientes el corazón en la garganta y los nervios hacen que tiembles. Todo lo que oyes es el latido de tu corazón y el ruido sordo de tus zapatos contra la alfombra. Las cosas más leves son desconcertantes para ti.

Das un largo suspiro cuando tu mano húmeda se posa en la manija de la puerta de la habitación 47. Te muerdes el interior de tu mejilla con inquietud y te obligas a entrar.

Se ve diferente en este momento porque esta todo oscuro y las cortinas están corridas. Sólo hay una lámpara de pie que alumbra muy poco generando un ambiente cálido. Cierras la puerta al entrar y miras a la rubia detrás del escritorio al otro extremo de la habitación.

Brittany está sentada detrás del escritorio, sus zapatos están en el suelo, ella tiene los pies sobre el escritorio, sentada casualmente en la silla giratoria con algunos papeles en su regazo. Se ve un poco sorprendida por tu llegada. Se siente muy cálido y te tragas los nervios a medida que llegas al otro lado de su escritorio. Sus cejas rubias se levantan como si estuviera sorprendida de verte y una sonrisa está tirando sus labios como si estuviera contenta de verte. Ella no dice nada, sin embargo, ella sólo muerde la tapa de su pluma, y la gira alrededor de su boca. Su otra mano pasa de estar agarrando los papeles, a agarrar las correas de sus tirantes.

Te aclaras la garganta torpemente.

No tienes ni idea de por qué no habla.

**-estoy aquí -**dices con voz temblorosa, pero a la vez es baja y tranquila.

Brittany te mira con sus ojos azules por un momento, hasta que la pluma sale de su boca con un ¨pop¨ y ella la coloca en el escritorio.

**-Sí, lo estás - **dice ella, con la sonrisa en sus labios cada vez más amplia.

Estás sudando y ahora estás tan condenadamente nerviosa, deseas que haga o diga algo, no puedes soportar más esta tensión.

Al parecer, Brittany detecta tu petición y pone sus papeles sobre el escritorio, y poco a poco se levanta de su silla. Todo tu cuerpo se pone rígido cuando camina alrededor del escritorio y se acerca hacia ti. Oh dios. Se detiene a tu lado y se inclina hacia atrás apoyándose en el escritorio, y te mira con una sonrisa tranquila. Los lados de sus pantalones cortos están rozando tu muslo y el más mínimo contacto te vuelve loca.

Su silencio te inquieta.  
_  
¿Por qué está tan tranquila?_

Puedes ver como poco a poco acerca su mano y suavemente la coloca alrededor de tu muñeca, y levanta la mano derecha justo en frente de tu pecho. La miras sin decir nada, comienzas a sentir un hormigueo en la piel cuando gira tu mano dejando ver tu palma hacia arriba, y con su otra mano lentamente va trazando delicadas líneas con la yema de su dedo índice.

_Vete a la mierda._

Te estremeces y cuando sus yemas de los dedos van dejando huellas en una nueva área de la palma de tu mano, te hace cosquillas, de alguna manera le hace cosquillas a tu corazón también y estás por desmayarte, realmente te desvanecerás por ella.

Ella debe notar un cambio en tu cuerpo, porque sus ojos se alejan de la palma de tu mano y busca tu mirada. Sus ojos se ven tan tranquilos pero se puede ver deseo bajo la superficie.

**-¿Estás segura? -**susurra, mirando hacia abajo como si fuera demasiado tímida.

Ella deja de trazar las líneas en la palma de tu mano, para con su pulgar dibujar círculos en la parte interna de tu muñeca y eso está afectando tu capacidad de hablar. Mierda.

**-Sí -**alcanzas a decir nerviosa.

Detiene sus movimientos dejando caer tu mano con suavidad y se aleja de ti hacia la ventana. Ella comienza a tirar de la cortina un poco, cubriendo un pequeño hueco que estaba allí y aprietas los puños al sentir la emoción, los nervios te sacuden todo el cuerpo. Tal vez deberías decir algo, establecer una conversación. Elogiarla o algo así.

Debido a que no tienes idea de cómo empezar siquiera esto.

**-Quinn no aprueba lo de nosotras, piensa que me estás manipulando **-dices con una risa nerviosa, y hueca.

No tienes ni idea de por qué en vez de hablar de cualquier cosa, eliges hablar de Quinn.

Brittany se da la vuelta y regresa hacia ti, en esta ocasión aún más cerca, rozando tu lado hasta que está justo detrás de ti. Ella se inclina hacia ti por detrás, sientes sus pechos contra la espalda mientras sus manos se inclinan hacia delante y las apoya en el escritorio, dejándote atrapada desde atrás. Arqueas la cabeza y cierras los ojos cuando sientes que el aire entre las dos se vuelve más denso. Está justo detrás de ti, con los brazos a ambos lados de tu cintura. Se inclina hacia delante lentamente y sientes a sus caderas presionando perfecta contra tu culo.

**-¿Y qué crees tú, Santana? -**respira, su aliento haciéndote cosquillas en tu cuello mientras sus palabras se abren paso a tu oído-** ¿Te estoy manipulando?**

Tragas saliva y niegas con la cabeza, no puedes pronunciar ninguna palabra en absoluto.

**-Bueno... - **suspira lentamente y nunca habías oído su voz tan profunda**- ¿Quieres que lo haga? ¿Quieres que te manipule, Santana?**

El eufemismo no se pierde por completo esta vez.

Tus brazos y piernas los sientes tambalearse mientras susurras**- si**

Cada vez que estás a solas con ella, te habla con una intensidad que nunca has experimentado antes, es sensual e íntimo cosa que nunca se compara con la mera conversación de antes.

Sientes que inclina la frente hacia abajo en la espalda y su cálido aliento exhala pesadamente sobre tu hombro. Sus manos dejan el escritorio y traza sus dedos alrededor de los bordes de tu falda. Casi te ríes porque la respiración de Brittany es pesada y desigual, tal vez ella está nerviosa y a punto de perder el control también.

Tu propio aliento se detiene en tu garganta cuando ella comienza a mecer sus caderas en tu culo por detrás, se trata de un pequeño movimiento, de tal manera que no estás segura si lo estás imaginando. Es como una pequeña fricción y ya te está volviendo loca.

**-Ugh...**

Un sonido escapa de la parte posterior de tu garganta y ya sientes vergüenza, tus mejillas coloradas, ni siquiera haces algo. Ella se mueve un poco más duro en respuesta y tu sexo pulsa al chocar contra el borde del escritorio de madera. Definitivamente no imaginabas esto.

Tu cabeza se deja caer hacia atrás casi instintivamente, y te presionas de nuevo en ella, para sentir el calor generando por su cuerpo y los pechos.

Decides fingir un poco de confianza a pesar de que te sientes tan pequeña en tu interior**- Follar a un paciente en tu oficina es muy poco profesional -**dices, con tu respiración entrecortada debido al más minúsculo movimientos que sus caderas están haciendo.

Sientes la punta de su nariz empujarte el lóbulo de la oreja juguetonamente**- Muy poco profesional -**ella susurra en la piel sensible detrás de tu oreja, con sus manos moviéndose de tu cintura lentamente hacia los lados de tu torso.

Te estás derritiendo en tu interior y los latidos del corazón comienzas a sentirlos entre las piernas.

**-Apuesto a que le haces esto a todos tus pacientes -**dices con una sonrisa boba, sintiéndote deliciosamente caliente y mojada.  
**  
-Oh, totalmente **-dice de nuevo con su voz llena de lujuria pero entrelazado con sarcasmo y humor-** ¿Quieres saber qué más tengo que hacerle a mis otros pacientes? **- respira y su aliento caliente choca con la parte de atrás de tu cuello haciendo que el vello allí entre en erupción y se paren en sus extremos.

Te muerdes el labio y asientes.

Ella mueve las dos manos de tus lados y las desliza sobre tus abdominales con la palma de sus manos, sientes que tu corazón y tus músculos se tensan bajo su toque. Ella llega a tus pechos y de repente pone sus manos por encima de ellos, agarrando los dos firmemente por encima de tu camisa.

**-Esto -**dice entre dientes.

**-Joder -**gritas de asombro al sentir el material de tu sujetador con la presión de su agarre.**- ¿Q-q-qué más? -**tartamudeas incapaz de ocultar la desesperación en tu voz.

Lo único que quiere ella es tomar el control y la dejas sin dudarlo. La dejas que haga todo por ti, quieres que te muestre cosas y que te haga sentir cosas que nunca has sentido antes, quieres que te muestre lo que realmente es la felicidad.

-Y esto...-

dice mientras pasa sus manos sobre sus pechos, hasta el botón superior de la camisa y se deshace con tanta facilidad de cada botón.

Bueno, joder.

Sientes el aire como golpea tu clavícula y ella ya está deshaciendo otro botón, y otro, y otro. Sus dedos toman cada botón en frente de tu pecho agitado y lo abre exponiendo más y más de tu carne. Te encuentras tragando saliva de nuevo y gimiendo con cada toque cada vez que deshace un botón.

POP.

POP.

Mierda. No puedes respirar.

Juras que ves a un botón salir volando por completo de tu camisa, pero no estás prestando mucha atención en este momento a otra cosa que no sea la respiración de Brittany y su tacto.

Una vez que se desprende el último botón de la camisa, la tira hacia abajo sacándola de tus brazos con avidez y la lanza en algún lugar detrás de las dos, oyes cuando aterriza, seguramente arrugada en el suelo. Ella recorre con los dedos por debajo de tu cuello hasta el clip de tu sostén y estás temblando ante su contacto.

-**Dios, Brittany **-suspiras.

Te sientes como si te fueras a quemar.

Estás realmente contenta que está detrás de ti, ya que puedes morirte si la ves ahora. Ella desprende tu sujetador con tanta facilidad y con un movimiento rápido. A continuación, extiende sus dedos sobre tus hombros para que los tirantes se suelten y el sujetador se sale, cayendo sobre el escritorio que tienes adelante.

Jadeas y cierras los ojos sintiendo el aire golpear el calor de tu cuerpo. Te sientes sensible en todas partes. Abres los ojos mirando hacia abajo y tus pechos se mueven con cada respiración que das, tus pezones ya endurecidos y excitados. Brittany te agarra las caderas y te gira, presionándote rápidamente contra el escritorio una vez que le estás haciendo frente.  
_  
Oh dios._

Sus mejillas están sonrojadas y sus ojos están de color más oscuro lujuriosos, pero con demasiada rapidez baja la mirada hasta tus senos, su boca se abre y se lame los labios como si estuviera a punto de devorar su primera comida en un mes.

Su mirada no hace nada para tranquilizar los latidos de tu corazón y las mariposas en tu estómago.

Sonríes un poco presumiendo, cuando parece distraída por completo por ellos.

_**¿Te gustan?**__ -_dices con una voz ronca, luchando contra una sonrisa.

_-__**Me gustan **__-_dice sin aliento de nuevo.

De repente, agarra ambos senos en sus manos y quedas boquiabierta ante el contacto. Ella los mira con asombro cuando los aprieta un poco más y siente como tus pezones se endurecen aún más, la sangre debajo de tu piel arde ante su toque. El piso se te mueve y tienes que tomar su hombro para mantenerte firme. Ella arrastra sus pulgares sobre tus pezones, ambos al mismo tiempo, e inclinas tu cabeza hacia atrás, y un gemido profundo escapa de tu boca.

**-Ohh... -**sientes su respiración sobre tu piel y al bajar la cabeza te das cuenta de que ella está a punto de...

**-M-Mierda...-**tartamudeas.

Ella cerró los labios sobre tu pezón y sientes tus rodillas débiles, las piernas empiezan a fallarte pero ella te sostiene firme.

Literalmente estás deseando más contacto.

Su aliento cálido y húmedo se cierne sobre tu pezón erecto y ella está chupando con vigor. Sientes tu sexo palpitar y como se afloja tu mandíbula, la excitación se dispara a través de tu cuerpo. Ella se aleja con un pop húmedo y se encarga de tu otro pezón, sientes como si fueras a desmayarte.

**-Oh, Britt... -**gimes agarrándole el pelo y acercándola más para buscar más contacto con su boca, ella mueve la cabeza, chupando y lamiendo tus pechos. Ella gime, y el sonido que sale de su boca vibra contra el pezón y muerdes fuerte tu labio inferior, mirando a la pared. La parte posterior de tus rodillas y los muslos están sudando y temblando de deseo. Jesucristo, te está matando.

Deja tu pezón con otro estallido húmedo, jadea excitada y se acerca en busca de aire. Su propia respiración es irregular y ve arbitrariamente tus senos, luego tus labios.

**-Quítate los zapatos**

Parpadeas, realmente no comprendes nada más allá de tu temor porque tu sistema nervioso colapse en cualquier momentos.

**-Quítate los zapatos **-repite en voz baja con un borde de dominación-** Luego date la vuelta de nuevo**

Tragas saliva con dificultad.

Harías cualquier cosa que te pidiera.

Te quitas los zapatos de tacón sin apartar la vista de ella, las dos están mirándose intensamente a los ojos. Sientes el aire fresco contra tus pezones húmedos y realmente sólo quieres pedirle que ponga su boca de nuevo sobre ellos. Te das la vuelta lentamente hacia el escritorio de nuevo, no estás muy segura de porqué ella quiere estar a tu espaldas. Sueltas un gemido mientras su mano se apoya en la parte baja de tu espalda y lentamente se desliza sensualmente hasta la columna vertebral causando que tus músculos se tensen. Con un poco más de fuerza te obliga suavemente a inclinarte hacia adelante sobre el escritorio, pero ella todavía te empuja hacia adelante. Empuja y empuja.

**-Oh...**-gritas con asombro cuando tus pechos húmedos se apoyan sobre el escritorio de madera dura, la piel sensible se pega a la superficie.

Sientes sus dedos se enganchan en la cintura de tu falda y desliza tus pantimedias junto a tu falda, dejando al descubierto tus piernas. El hecho de que estés, literalmente, inclinada sobre un escritorio con el culo al aire para ella, es probablemente más excitante de lo que habías imaginado. Sueltas un gemido con tu frente contra la madera tratando de respirar y pensar.

Estás en el medio de su oficina en nada más que en tu maldita ropa interior.

**-Wow -**la escuchas decir a tus espaldas.

**-¿Qué? **-le preguntas, tu respiración golpeando la madera al instante.

**-Nada, es sólo que tiene un lindo culo **-suspira, y antes de que puedas reírte, ella pone sus dedos bajo el borde de tus bragas y los desliza hacia abajo tirando ligeramente del material, la parte posterior de sus dedos te tocan el trasero mientras se mueve hacia abajo a la parte inferior.

_Maldita sea._

Ella agarra uno de tus glúteos con la otra mano y aprieta la carne en su palma.

**-Dios, carajo...-** gimes sin aliento, apretando instintivamente tu trasero.

Ella clava sus uñas en la carne una vez que arrastra tortuosamente sus dedos hacia arriba, haciendo que tu columna vertebral empiece a temblar y entre las piernas te queme**- Es agradable y suave, pero firme -**Brittany dice casi en susurros y vuelve a apretar.

Honestamente esta situación te parecería graciosa, si no fuera tan excitante.

Puedes sentir a tus bragas empezando a pegarse a tu sexo palpitante y no sabes cuánto tiempo más puedas aguantar. Sólo tienes un profundo deseo carnal, que ella esté dentro de ti, no importa cómo, sólo la necesitas dentro de ti, y que te toque. Nunca has experimentado algo así, ni desear tanto a alguien.

Te incorporas y te das la vuelta para mirarla de nuevo- **por favor, solo fóllame -**hablas entre dientes, completamente perdida.

Ella te tira de la cintura e inclina la cabeza hacia un lado para darte un beso.

Teniendo en cuenta lo extasiadas que están, el beso es sorprendentemente suave y lento inicialmente, degustando el sabor sus bocas. Sus senos tocándose a ritmo de su respiración lenta y suave, dando profundos jadeos juntas. Ella agarra tu labio inferior entre sus dientes y dibuja su contorno con la lengua. Comienzas a besarla de nuevo más fuerte y deslizas la lengua en su boca necesitando más contacto. Te tropiezas hacia delante mientras se tambalean yendo hacia atrás por la fuerza. Tu corazón lo sientes en la garganta, y sientes sus latidos en la cabeza, oídos y entre las piernas.

**-Al diván -** apenas dice al separar sus labios sólo por un segundo antes de chocar su lengua con la tuya nuevamente. Los besos ya no son suaves, se vuelven más intensos y profundos, saboreas su boca y te olvidas de respirar. Incluso solo te perderías inhalando el olor embriagador de su perfume floral.

Todo está sucediendo tan rápido, te empuja hacia abajo en el sofá, hasta que quedas sentada sin nada más que tus bragas, y ella se sube en él quedando parada enfrente tuyo. Ella está de pie, y comienza a quitarse la ropa. Ella tira su camiseta al piso, dejando al descubierto su torso tonificado y sus pezones ya erectos. Se desliza sus pantalones cortos y tirantes arrojándolos por la habitación.

Sonríes suavemente contra la opresión en la garganta, a pesar de la adrenalina que envía el sistema nervioso a toda marcha por todo tu cuerpo. Estás tan asustada y emocionada, eso le está causando tu corazón que lata con fuerza y que entre tus piernas tu sexo palpita de deseo.

-Oh, Dios -

dices.

Ella está de pie frente a ti en nada más que sus bragas también y te mira desde arriba con deseo apenas disimulado**- sácalas -**dice con voz ronca.

Levantas los brazos, dándote cuenta de cuan largas son sus piernas, tus dedos sólo llegan al borde de sus bragas y las arrastras por sus deliciosas piernas. Ella se deshace de ellas y las arroja al otro lado del cuarto.

Quedas boquiabierta, mirando entre sus piernas. Ella es lampiña, aparte de una tira muy fina de rizos rubios oscuros en el centro. Sientes algo en tu garganta cuando ella separa sus piernas un poco más y puedes ver lo mojada que esta. Sus pliegues y la piel alrededor son de color rosa, la miras casi sin descaro y te da un cálido deseo de tocarla allí y chupar su piel. Te recuerdan al color de sus mejillas y orejas cuando está avergonzada. Sólo la miras y encuentras su clítoris brillante e inflamado buscando, completamente hipnotizada. Es de un delicioso color rosa o rojizo pálido, es como la fresa más sabrosa y madura que hayas visto. Quieres saber a qué sabe.

Lames tus labios**- Yo deseo tanto poder… -**le susurras seductoramente, con tus manos húmedas sujetándola de la parte trasera de sus pantorrillas.  
**  
-Yo también lo deseo...-**te interrumpe y se desplaza más arriba hasta que está de pie sobre tu cabeza. Todo está sucediendo tan rápido.

**-¿Tú... tú ibas en serio con el...? -**preguntas demasiado tímida para decirlo en voz alta.

Ella te responde colocando sus piernas a cada lado de tu cabeza y tragas saliva al ver su clítoris brillante sobre tu cara.  
**  
-¿Lista? -**pregunta, sonriendo, con el pecho agitado y los cabellos completamente desordenados.

Extrañamente terminas sintiéndote confiada.

Ella balancea las caderas de lado a lado con una sonrisa en su cara y hueles su aroma, hueles su excitación. Ella se inclina suavemente hacia abajo en tu boca y gimes contra sus pliegues húmedos.

Exploras inicialmente besando su centro, lamiendo y separando sus pliegues, su sexo tan húmedo, que sus fluidos se filtran y entran en tu boca. El sabor es indescriptible. Es fuerte y picante al principio con un gusto dulce, gimes contra su carne cuando ella te agarra el cabello y presiona tu cabeza indicando que vayas más rápido. Deslizas la lengua hacia arriba y abajo sobre sus pliegues, girando alrededor de su entrada, y no puedes creer como lo estás disfrutando. Pensabas que sería algo grave, pero no lo es, y escuchas los pequeños gemidos que vienen de la garganta de Brittany, y eso hace que quieras girar tu lengua más duro y más rápido, y es lo que haces.

Has encontrado oficialmente tu nuevo pasatiempo favorito y sonríes en su sexo mientras ella asienta su peso en tu cara por completo.

Te sumerges en su interior y es húmedo y muy caliente, es muy parecido a besar por el interior de una boca. Te encanta.

**-Oh, Santana sí...-**sisea.

Dios. Te encanta cuando dice tu nombre.

Comienzas a deletrear tu nombre con la lengua, porque no importa en qué dirección vaya, ella parece estar disfrutándolo. Sus muslos están apretándote más y más fuerte a los lados de la cabeza hasta que tapan tu audición. Ya no puedes oír su sexy gemido, lo único que oyes es la sangre circularte en la cabeza, los latidos de tu corazón en la garganta y el sonido de sus fluidos junto a tu lengua con cada movimiento. Estás respirando por la boca con dificultad, literalmente, aspirando su carne, chupando su clítoris, haces todo lo que se pueda imaginar, porque estas tan condenadamente ansiosa y ella esta tan jodidamente mojada.

No sabes cuánto tiempo pasó, pero piensas que ella está llegando a su clímax porque sus muslos empiezan a temblar a cada lado de tus oídos. Ella comienza a mover sus caderas, girando a sí misma en tu cara. Gimes cuando ves que sus ojos se voltean hacia atrás, la punta de tu nariz choca contra su clítoris cada vez que te monta. Ella comienza a montarte sobre tus labios con movimientos circulares y sientes que tu cara se empapa con su humedad, sientes su calor contra tus labios mientras arrastra sus pliegues por todas partes de tu boca y en contra de tu barbilla. Tu boca, la barbilla y el área a su alrededor, se sumergen en sus jugos.

Estás literalmente ahogándote con su amor y no puedes hacer otra cosa que seguir lamiendo y beber sus jugos.

Te gustaría oír sus gritos, pero no puedes hacerlo debido a que sus muslos están exprimiendo tu cabeza. Pero no te importa ni lo más mínimo.

Sumerges tu lengua de nuevo y puedes sentir su entrada alrededor de tu lengua, crees que está cerca del orgasmo, así que sigues tan profundo y lo más rápido que puedes, agitando la lengua en todas partes.

**-Oh sí, ahí -**ella grita y esta vez la escuchas.

Sientes su interior temblar a tu alrededor y un calor espeso en tu lengua mientras se monta y tiene un orgasmo en tu rostro. Al oírla llegar a su clímax es increíble, es como si los latidos en el centro de tu pecho, se expanden a todas tus extremidades. Te deja en una nube.

Sientes como levanta su cintura y jadeas en busca de aire que no sabías que necesitabas. Gimes un poco, honestamente desearías que se sentara de nuevo, para que puedas seguir haciendo esto durante horas, para ver qué otros sonidos puedes obtener de ella.

**-Oh dios, Santana -** dice ella jadeando, con el rostro sudoroso en un precioso resplandor post-orgasmo**- Tus labios son increíbles**

Ríes, te sientes muy orgullosa y aliviada, tu primera vez con una mujer, y la haces disfrutar hasta que tiene un orgasmo. En un momento te hace olvidar tu propia necesidad-** ¿Estuvo bien? **-le preguntas sin aliento.

**-¿Es una broma? -**ella jadea de nuevo y se sienta entre tus piernas, pones tus manos sudorosas en sus muslos. Puedes ver sus músculos como se retraen y tiemblan como si estuvieran todavía en pleno orgasmo, nunca te has sentido tan jodidamente orgullosa en toda tu vida.

**-Voy a follarte tan duro ahora -**dice sombríamente como si fuera una promesa.

Tu corazón está de vuelta latiendo frenéticamente cuando ella se baja hasta entre tus piernas.

Instintivamente separas tus piernas para ella, avergonzada de tu propia excitación exhibiéndote para que ella la vea. Sus manos se deslizan hasta llegar a tus pantorrillas y tu flexionas tus piernas haciendo rodar tus caderas en el aire sin motivo hasta que quedas acostada el diván.

**-Brittany **-comienzas a quejarte desesperadamente.

Sientes su respiración sutil con una sonrisa sexy. Ella sube nuevamente quedando encima de ti sin llegar a tocarte, su rostro se inclina hacia abajo sobre el tuyo-**Paciencia -**murmura profundamente en contra de tus labios. Las vibraciones de esas palabras saliendo de los labios de Brittany entran hasta tu cuerpo hasta llegar a tu centro. Vete a la mierda. Cuando ella usa esa voz le genera cosas a tu cuerpo, que no puedes explicar.

Se respira de nuevo en gran medida, su propia respiración se enreden con los de ella y que está completamente perdido en sus ojos entornados, la quema de su sexo y machacando para ella como si hubiera sido cauterizada con ácido tóxico caliente.

Ella vuelve a bajar su cabeza de nuevo, dejándote besos suaves en el cuello, tu pecho y luego deja sus labios deliciosamente sobre tus pezones. Comienzas a retorcerte bajo ella, pero ella tiene tus brazos hacia abajo, presionándote ligeramente más en el sofá, mientras parece que ella se fusiona cada vez más profundamente en tu piel.

**-Oh dios, Brittany -**suspiras mientras desliza la lengua bajo el pezón, a veces alternando entre los dos. Luego, arrastra la lengua hasta tu estómago e inmediatamente tus abdominales se contraen ante la sensación. Ella sigue más y más abajo, sus ojos se encuentran con los tuyos e intentas amortiguar un gemido al verla. Desliza la lengua desde la parte baja de tu abdomen hasta que alcanza el borde de tu ropa interior y es entonces que tu respiración se vuelve corta y desigual. Te sientas un poco sosteniéndote con los codos y la miras, anticipándote. Sus ojos oscuros entrecerrados te miran y sientes que tus rodillas se debilitan, mirarla es contrario a la intuición y francamente contraproducente, así que descansas tu cabeza en el diván dejando que tus manos húmedas caigan a tu lado a la espera de algún movimiento de ella. Mierda vas a morirte.

Sientes su aliento caliente sobre tu ropa interior mojada y ella comienza a dejar pequeños besos en la parte interna de tus muslos. Sientes un nudo dentro de ti y cierras los ojos con fuerza sintiendo como tu cuerpo tiembla.

Besa toda tu piel, la besa una y otra vez, agitando más tu corazón con cada toque.

**-¡Oh! -**que dejar escapar repentinamente.

Ya que la punta de su nariz está deslizándose lentamente por encima de tu ropa interior, empujando contra tu clítoris palpitante a través de la tela de algodón. Tienes que agarrarte del cuero del sofá con más fuerza y tu corazón se acelera.

-Ugh... Ugh...-

empiezas a jadear y te esfuerza al máximo para no rodar tus caderas en su cara.

Ella hace un zumbido de satisfacción, que vibra contra tu sexo cuando ella planta un beso sobre tu ropa interior en el centro. Sientes una sacudida como si fuera electricidad desde tu centro a través de todo tu cuerpo entero.

**-Oh... sí...-** jadeas, con tu respiración cada vez más pesada.

Escuchas su risa y lo hace una y otra vez.  
**  
-Brittany -** te quejas con impaciencia, tus piernas comienzan a dormirse a cada lados de su cabeza.

Pero ella entierra su nariz en tu clítoris a través de la capa de algodón y repentinamente inhala fuertemente por la nariz y ella suspira sonando satisfecha, su aliento caliente bailando sobre tu piel y el material de tu ropa interior.

**-Oh mierda, es una maldita broma...-** gimes, tu voz es profunda y sale de la parte posterior de tu garganta. Tu cara está colorada y caliente. Dios, está tratando de matarte.

Ella engancha un dedo por el material de tu ropa interior y la aprieta alrededor de su dedo, no te das cuenta lo que está haciendo hasta que levanta las bragas de repente.

**-Oooooohh...**

Ella levantó la parte media de tu ropa interior, por lo que está presionando fuertemente contra tu clítoris mientras sus pliegues mojados devoran la tira delgada de material en el centro. Tus labios y piel se están bombeando a cada lado de la correa fina de algodón, y ella continúa tirando hacia arriba más y más fuerte. Te sientes como si estuvieras a punto de desmayarte.

Gimes cuando ella deja el material, y con demasiada rapidez baja tu ropa interior por tus piernas. Instintivamente una vez que está en tus tobillos las remueves con tus pies. Ahora te inhibes y cierras las piernas porque estás desnuda, expuesta completamente a ella, pero tiene sus manos sobre tus muslos y separa suavemente tus piernas de nuevo. Decides abrir los ojos y mirarla, pero ella está demasiado ocupada mirando el espacio entre las piernas, con su boca haciendo una pequeña forma de 'o'.

Ella no pierde más el tiempo y se inclina hacia abajo pasando su lengua por tu centro, separando tus húmedos y ya doloridos pliegues.

**-Oo-oh m-mi di-os...- **tartamudeas de puro placer. Su lengua es tan suave y húmeda, está haciéndolo una y otra vez, pasa la lengua lentamente desde el fondo hasta tu clítoris y no puedes respirar. Mierda. Te da escalofríos desde la base de la columna vertebral hasta el cuello y arqueas la espalda, sintiendo el aire frío golpeando tu piel por tu sudoración pegajosa y caliente.

Ella comienza a mover la lengua más rápidamente y chupa tu clítoris, tu corazón está bombeando sangre caliente a través de todo tu cuerpo, la mayor parte entre tus piernas. Tus piernas tiemblan un poco cuando ella sumerge su lengua en tu entrada y gira de cierta manera de izquierda a derecha y tus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas, ya que se siente tan bueno. Te cuesta respirar ante la sensación de su lengua que se retuerce dentro de ti.

Puedes escucharte a ti misma haciendo ruidos ahogados, pero casi no puedes hablar, casi no puedes incluso sentir vergüenza a través del inmenso placer.

Extrae su lengua y chupa tus pliegues, su cabeza sube y baja. La miras con asombro. Ella es muy buena en esto, ella parece saber exactamente lo que se siente bien. Ella deja tu carne sensible con un pop húmedo y abre los ojos mirándote, una sonrisa se extendía por su boca resplandeciente**- Te gusta, ¿eh? -**ella sonríe y sólo balbuceas estúpidamente.

El nudo en tu estómago es cada vez más y más fuerte, no vas a durar mucho tiempo más.

**-No puedo aguantar mucho más - **jadeas.

**-En ese caso -**sonríe y vuelve a subir a tu lado. Ella empieza a besar tu hombro, sientes tu propia humedad en tu cuerpo y sus labios se pegan a tu piel. Una de sus manos comienza acariciando los muslos entre tus piernas.

_Dios._

Sabes lo que viene.

Tan pronto como las yemas de sus dedos se mueven a través de tu sexo, lubricándote con tu propia humedad, sabes que va a ser increíble y tiemblas, mueves tu brazo alrededor de su espalda como si estuvieras sosteniéndote por tu vida. Ella empieza a acariciar a través de tus pliegues, comienzas a separar más y más las piernas para ella, ya te sientes mareada. Puedes sentir que los músculos de tu estómago se contraen con cada movimiento, sientes un calor indescriptible bajo y profundo dentro de tu estómago.

**-¡Dios! -**gritas de repente.

Con una mano agarra tu cintura y con su otra mano introduce el dedo índice, abriéndole camino a un segundo dedo. Ella no se mueve, descansa su mano, sus dedos dentro de ti y te está mirando desde un lado.

Tu mandíbula se cae a medida que sientes que tus paredes interiores aprietan un poco alrededor de sus dedos. No sabes lo que esperabas, pero no esperabas esto. Sabías que sus dedos eran largos y delgados, pero por alguna razón no esperabas que entrara directo y encuentre el punto justo del placer. Te has perdido en sus ojos cuando ella comienza a mover la cadera desde el lado y lentamente sus dedos comienzan a bombear dentro de ti.

Tu boca aún está abierta porque no hay palabras o sonidos que puedan ser capaces de describir este sentimiento.

Sus dedos se mueven con facilidad dentro de ti, así que sin problemas y hábilmente. Ella tantea y se mueve dentro de ti con un tempo medio, rápido, pero no lo suficientemente rápido, pero el nudo en tu estomago es cada vez más y más fuerte, y eso que recién comienza. Tu boca sigue abierta, podría entrar una mosca en ella ahora mismo, que no te molestaría, simplemente miras su rostro, aturdida.

Sus dedos se mueven hacia dentro profundamente, y los saca, al salir se puede oír la sustancia de tu sexo, hacen un sonido mojado que estalla con cada pequeño empuje que hace. Ella comienza a alternar, empuja sus dedos hacia adentro, van de un lado a otro, luego tuerce los dedos hacia arriba, y tan pronto como toca tu punto ves las estrellas y gimes, pones tus ojos en blanco mirando la parte posterior de tu cabeza. Ella hace las cosas mucho peor para ti, cuando retira sus dedos con un pop mojada sólo profundiza de nuevo. Se mueve dentro y fuera, tus pliegues se remojan y se consumen en sus dedos desesperadamente.

Dentro y fuera.

Dentro y fuera.

Estás jadeando y luchando, escuchando cada sonido y el pop cuando ella se desliza dentro y fuera de ti.

Ella llega más profundo de lo que pensabas, torciendo más de lo que habías previsto, todo es más de lo que esperabas. Pensabas que esto sería una sensación similar a tocarte a ti misma, pero no lo es, está muy lejos de eso, esto es un millón de veces mejor, tener a alguien más en tu interior te gusta. Ya sientes una profunda intimidad ardiente, que nunca estuvo allí con Sam.

La parte inferior de tu estómago se mueve cuando sientes a tu cuerpo cada vez más cerca del clímax. Tiemblas cuando ella comienza a rodear tu clítoris con el pulgar y no tienes ni idea de cómo logra estar haciendo dos ritmos diferentes con sus dedos, dentro de ti y su pulgar en el exterior, pero ella está haciéndolo. Te impresiona su destreza.

**-Es tan bueno, tan... tan...bueno...-**empiezas a jadear contra su pelo.

Sientes cada vez más y más sensible tu sexo, y más fuerte el agarre de sus dedos, sientes como la sangre se acumula en ese manojo de nervios. Te sientes llena con algo más que los dedos de Brittany, pero no sabes lo que es. Todo lo que sabes es que te sientes como si estuvieras a punto de estallar y que algo mágico está a punto de suceder.

Tu cara está justo debajo de la suya y ella está besándote a lo largo de la línea de tu mandíbula y estás en los cielos. Todo es confuso y todo se vuelve borroso. Sudoroso y borroso. No puedes pensar.

**-Me voy... yo...**-luchas.

Vas a venirte.

Tu cuerpo se ajusta y se congela, y luego sientes una humedad cálida. Perdiste el control.

Ella se mantiene al mismo ritmo y sientes a ti misma presionar con tu interior alrededor de sus dedos, una presión en el interior que viene a tu punto máximo. Te sientes más húmeda y luego tu cuerpo se retuerce y tiembla debajo de ella, tus muslos vibran y tus paredes aprietan más fuerte alrededor de sus dedos. Pero todavía te sientes húmeda y todavía sientes las oleadas de placer que van y vienen, y no es hasta que ella retira sus dedos con un pop mojado que te das cuenta del líquido que está brotando de ti.

Ella está frotando tu clítoris con fuerza, tu placer brota y se derrama sin fin, que es el éxtasis, el mejor orgasmo. No tienes idea de lo que está sucediendo y aún quieres gritar, pero nada va a salir de tu boca. Estás sintiendo un gran desgaste físico y mental que nunca has experimentado antes y no pensabas nunca que lo harías. Se paraliza tu cuerpo y por un momento glorioso, no sientes nada más que puro placer. Tus entrañas se retuercen cuando te vienes otra vez y sientes como todos tus órganos internos están tratando de exprimir algo a través de todos los poros de tu cuerpo. Tu cuerpo deja de temblar y luego los muslos dejan de temblar también cuando ya no sientes el chorro líquido, estás respirando como si tu vida dependiera de ello. Tu corazón, los muslos y los pulmones, vibran aceleradamente agitados. Sientes todavía mini-réplicas de tu orgasmo y no puedes articular palabra, jadeas en busca de aire, que parece escaso o inexistente por el momento.

Los dedos de Brittany acaban de comenzar el rastreo alrededor de tu cadera y luego a la caja torácica, acariciando tu cuello. Sientes que tu pecho sube y baja, tu respiración todavía no ha vuelto a la normalidad. Ella vuelve a subir y dejando pequeños besos en tus labios y cierras los ojos, sin tener energía para hacer algo más que intentar besarla de nuevo. Todo huele a perfume, sudor, piel húmeda y sexo. Intentas parpadear rápidamente para poder despejar tu mente.

Sientes una humedad goteando de la parte posterior de tus muslos y cierras los ojos sintiendo tu cara arder de vergüenza-** Lo siento, esto nunca me ha pasado antes -**tartamudeas, con tu voz irreconocible y seca.

Lo has arruinado.

Ella se ríe en voz baja y sigue besándote**- Fue hermoso **-dice suavemente contra tus labios.

Sientes tus mejillas más calientes, ella no puede pensar eso**- Tengo miedo de mirar **-logras decir-** pero estoy bastante segura de que acabo de empapar todo el diván**

-Mmmm que hiciste... -

tararea volviendo a besarte la barbilla ahora, su pelo rubio cubriendo alrededor de las dos, creando su propio pequeño mundo.**- La eyaculación femenina es totalmente normal y es la cosa más caliente y excitante que jamás vi y sentí - **dice y sus ojos miran los tuyos soñadoramente. Su cara está tan cerca que puedes ver sus pecas y la pequeña línea de sus cejas rubias.

Te ríes nerviosa, sabiendo que no está mintiendo.

**-Fue todo como pensé que sería -**susurra contra tu mejilla colocando un casto beso allí y tu corazón se siente como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

Nunca has hecho el amor así antes. Después normalmente hay una sensación de decepción, la mayoría de las veces simplemente sentías que no valía la pena, pero no ahora, no con Brittany.

Quieres quedarte aquí y besar cada centímetro de su sudorosa y adorable cara, hasta que te quedes dormida desnuda en sus brazos.

Ella se ve tan agotada cómo te sientes y para lo único que tienes energía es para sonreírle a ella.

No sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero su piel se está pegando a la tuya y comienzas a sentirte menos pegajosa. Te da una palmada en el estómago y te susurra-** ¡Vamos! Levántate. Tenemos que seguir el resto de nuestra cita de hoy**

Parpadeas-** ¿Cita?**

**-Sí tonta, está bien, hicimos las cosas al revés, iríamos a comer y luego comernos la una a otra, pero creo que podemos hacerlo de esta manera también -**sonríe arrugando su adorable nariz.

No puedes creer estar con esta mujer.

Realmente sólo quieres tumbarte aquí y quedarse dormidas abrazadas, pero te ayuda a levantarte y estás nerviosa y avergonzada al ver un gran charco de líquido claro sobre en el sofá, goteando un poco a un lado siguiendo por el suelo.

**-Asqueroso -**dices entre dientes y empiezas a mirar a tu alrededor buscando tu ropa, porque estás empezando a sentir frío.

**-Nada que una manta tejida no pueda resolver -**Brittany dice riendo.

Es un momento extraño, el estar en estas circunstancias en la habitación 47, así que te vistes de nuevo y en silencio, dándole tímidas miradas de vez en cuando, pero realmente no hay razón para ser tímida alrededor de ella después de lo que acaban de hacer. Te ríes entre dientes al ponerte tu camisa de nuevo, porque tenías razón, un botón debajo de tus senos ha desaparecido por completo.

**-Me debes una camisa -**dices con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ella sonríe ante eso.** 6:39 Pm**

Una vez que están en la sala, ella toma tu mano con suavidad y otra vez, como lo has hecho las otras dos veces (no es que estés contando) te genera una emoción irracional.-** No te preocupes, sólo quiero tomar tu mano hasta que salgamos del edificio **-admite en voz baja.

Caminas por el pasillo junto a ella y aprietas su mano-** Está bien**

Al ingresar al ascensor, y comenzar a bajar, debes sostenerte de una de las paredes. Tus piernas están débiles y tu corazón aún está corriendo aceleradamente.

**-¿Estás bien?**

Sales de tu nube, un poco sorprendida por la pregunta-** Oh, uhm, sí... Sólo necesito un médico o algo así, o una ambulancia **-hablas entre dientes y tocas tu pecho para sentir tu corazón- **o tal vez un maldito cardiólogo**

Se ríe.

**-Realmente aprecio que...-**empiezas pero ella te interrumpe.  
**  
-¿Me haya sentado en tu cara? -**ella termina con una sonrisa.

Te ríes, sintiendo tu cara más caliente-** Yo me refería a todo, pero sí, por eso también**

-De nada -

dice, y traza su pulgar sobre la palma de tu mano.

Oficialmente nunca te has sentido más feliz que en este momento.

Literalmente, no puedes dejar de sonreír mientras caminan por la calle, con tu brazo alrededor del de Brittany, igual como esta mañana. Salvo que ahora, acabas de tener el más alucinante sexo que hayas podido experimentar en toda tu vida y, si es posible, crees que has tenido algún tipo de reacción hormonal y emocional con ella, como si estuvieras más atraída por ella que antes.

**-Entonces, ¿dónde vamos? -**preguntas con una sonrisa, preguntándote cuánto más tendrás que caminar. Tus piernas están un poco débiles en estos momentos.

**-Ya estamos aquí -**dice con alegría y se detiene.

Ella tiene una sonrisa alegre en su cara y te mira mostrándote el restaurante. Frunces el ceño confundida y luego resoplas. La luz brillante de la cadena de restaurantes de comida rápida KFC se enciende encima de sus cabezas.

**-¿KFC? -**preguntas sorprendida y no puedes dejar de reír**- Pero... yo quería que nuestra primera cita sea especial**

-Ya es especial Santana, y no sé tú, pero yo estoy muerta de hambre y me encanta el pollo

-dice con una sonrisa tímida-** Mira -**continua poniéndose un poco más recta, con una expresión más seria-** Te lo dije, los restaurantes caros y las citas no son lo mío, estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo, y eso me basta, solo tú y yo, ¿ok?**

Es entonces cuando sientes que tu corazón se amplia y se marchita al mismo tiempo. Sólo sonríes sin aliento. Te tragas un nudo en la garganta sintiendo un poco de emoción. Orgullo, alivio, satisfacción y el amor que tenías por la mujer que esta frente a ti se multiplico por diez. Tú sabías que estabas enamorada de ella, pero ahora te sientes como si estuvieras más enamorada de lo que estabas antes.

Asientes y abres la puerta para ella como una dama debería. Ella sonríe y mete el pelo detrás de su oreja, inclinando la cabeza mientras camina por delante de ti.

Las dos ordenan hamburguesas de pollo, papas fritas grandes y alas de pollo picantes para compartir, y cuando tu estómago ruge, te das cuenta de que en realidad estabas muerta de hambre.

**-Decía yo que venir aquí era una buena idea -**Brittany se ríe tocándote el estómago juguetonamente.

Bufas y le volteas los ojos bromeando. Las dos se sientan en una pequeña mesa en una esquina con un asiento de cuero en forma de L, Brittany se sienta primera para asegurarse de que te sientes a su lado en la esquina, donde ambos extremos del asiento se encuentran. Estás sentada tan cerca de su muslo que con cada pequeño movimiento se rozan. Sabes que las amigas no se sientan tan cerca, bueno, tal vez algunas lo hacen, pero sabes que estando tan cerca de ella, alguien podría pensar que son algo más que amigas. Pero niegas con la cabeza eliminando esos pensamientos.

Ella baja la vista hacia donde te has sentado y ríe**- ¿Segura que no quieres sentarte en otra mesa?**

-No -

haces una mueca sonriendo y bebes una gran cantidad de Pepsi. Maldición realmente necesitas un trago.

Se ríe de nuevo y te alborota el estómago**- sedienta ¿eh? -**ella dice y su voz es tan sexy y traviesa-** No me sorprende, la mitad de los fluidos de tu cuerpo prácticamente salían a chorros de ti  
**

La miras sorprendida y te ahogas con tu bebida al mismo tiempo.

Te golpeas el pecho y limpias debajo de tu nariz convencida de que tu refresco salió por ella. **- Brittany -**la regañas algo divertida y avergonzada, dándole una palmada en su muslo.  
**  
-Emmm...**-sisea y mastica unas papas fritas**- ¿demasiado pronto? **-ella pone mala cara.

**-Sí... ya pasó, nunca lo menciones de nuevo **-dices tratando de mantener la compostura**- Así que… **-dices tranquilamente tratando de cambiar de tema rápidamente**- si se trata de una cita, entonces eso significa que tengo la oportunidad de saber más acerca de ti ¿verdad? Es lo que dijiste… Además siento que te conozco demasiado, pero hay muchas cosas que no se...**

-Lo mismo pienso -

sonríe de nuevo.

**-Así que... uh...-** piensas y te distraes por completo cuando te das cuenta que ella está masticando una alita de pollo, chupando y lamiendo los extremos de sus dedos. Ella frunce el ceño mirándote como si no supiera por qué has dejado de hablar. Sientes un pulso débil en la garganta y entre las piernas-** Oh lo siento, creo que estoy un poco excitada otra vez **-dices y ríes un poco sabiendo que estás ruborizada**- No estoy acostumbrada a... **-otra vez te trabas porque no sabes muy bien lo que quieres decir. Pensabas que tener sexo con Brittany aliviaría algo de la tensión sexual entre ustedes, pero honestamente quieres irte a casa con ella y follar una y otra vez, de diferentes maneras.

**-¿Mis dedos te distraen Santana? -**dice con una sonrisa descarada, limpiándose las manos con una servilleta.

**-Sí, pero ya estoy bien... -** volteas los ojos y tomas otro sorbo de refresco tratando de ocultar tu rubor-** Así que... supongo que lo que realmente quiero preguntarte es ¿por qué compraste el rancho Evans?**

Esa es una pregunta muy simple para empezar, ¿no?

**-Oh...**-dice, suspirando como si ella no esperaba que esa sea tu primera pregunta-**Uhm, Santana si hay algo que debes saber acerca de mí, es esta...-**dice y hace una pausa.

Tragas saliva y asientes, sin saber lo que viene.

**-La familia es muy importante para mí... **-dice con sencillez y sonriendo.

Parpadeas ante su ambigüedad y esperas a que prosiga.

Su sonrisa se ensancha ante tu paciencia y se aclara la garganta-** Está bien verás, a través de mis años como consejera aprendí algunas cosas, lo que realmente define y genera los problemas de las personas, siempre se reduce a dos cosas - la escuela secundaria y sus padres. No hay nada más. Estas dos cosas te definen, positiva o negativamente, una persona se moldea según como son sus padres o según su paso por la escuela secundaria.**

-Eh... -

dices lentamente, dándote cuenta de que probablemente ella esté en lo cierto, así que asientes para que continúe.  
**  
-Yo no fui mucho a la escuela secundaria, apenas me gradúe... además nunca he tenido a mis padres**

-¿Estás tratando de explicarme cómo es que eres tan perfecta y sin defectos, a diferencia del resto de nosotros? -

dices sonriendo de satisfacción, escuchando el significado de cada una de tus palabras.

Ella frunce los labios y se encoge de hombros tímidamente**- No, yo no soy perfecta **-dice negando con la cabeza**- pero al menos quiero tener una de esas cosas en mi vida, quiero una familia, lo que los demás puedan llamar ¨una familia¨ Compré el rancho, porque me recuerda cuando yo estaba era una niña y vivía en la granja, es un buen ingreso mensual, no está demasiado lejos de la pista de motocross que uso, pero sobre todo tengo pensado jubilarme algún día**

Parpadeas sorprendida. Una mujer de poco más de 20 años ya está planeando su retiro.

**-Cuando haya formado mi familia, y cuando me sienta completa con mi vida, me iré a vivir allí y viviremos felices para siempre **-dice con sus ojos brillantes, ella está mirándote con un propósito. Ella se ve nerviosa y expuesta, pero segura de lo que está diciendo. Parece satisfecha con lo que está diciendo, pero está nerviosa por tu respuesta.

Tragas saliva y sientes los latido de tu corazón-** ¿Piensas que estás cerca de formar esa familia?  
**  
Ella considera por un momento, tomando la bombilla de su bebida a lo largo de su labio inferior y hace un ruido seco mirando hacia un lado pensando- **No lo sé, tal vez... las cosas definitivamente están mejorando para mí -**te sonríe y ves cómo sus mejillas y las puntas de sus orejas se ponen coloradas.

_Oh mierda._

Tu corazón está a punto de salir de tu maldito pecho.

**-Es una curiosa coincidencia, las cosas empiezan a mejorar para mí también -**le sonríes y la codeas.

Ella te mira y se ríe relajada, comenzando a comer de nuevo con una sonrisa más feliz. Eso es todo lo que realmente quieres hacer, hacerla feliz. Sonríes de nuevo y comes tus propias papas fritas.

**-Así que -**dices**- vamos a lo importante, ¿quien es más lindo Harry Potter o el chico Crepúsculo?  
**  
Ella abre la boca mirándote, con los ojos brillantes, y divertidos-** Harry Potter, Edward es tan blanco que hasta a mí me da asco**

Ambas entran en un ataque de risa y tu corazón palpita detrás de tu caja torácica. Comienzas a sentir como si realmente estuvieras en una cita, como si tuvieras que cortejarla. Nunca te has sentido así antes, nunca has salido antes y ahora estás nerviosa, pero nerviosa de manera positiva. Antes de saber lo que estás haciendo, porque quieres impresionarla, te tragas los nervios, te obligas a no mirar alrededor de ustedes y mantienes una papa frita frente a ella.

Ella parpadea dándose cuenta que algo está frente a ella y mira la fritura poniéndose bizca por un momento, es una de las cosas más lindas que has visto. Intentas reprimir una sonrisa al ver su cara, se ve adorable cuando esta confundida, y terminas dibujando una media sonrisa juguetona en tus labios hasta que entiende la indirecta.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los tuyos mientras toma la fritura en su boca, poco a poco, hasta que llega al final donde comienzan las puntas de tus dedos y luego te lame los dedos y sus labios, la lengua te da unas ligeras cosquillas en tus dedos. Ella traga y te mira con asombro. Te sientes un poco avergonzada por hacer algo tan cursi, pero tenías que demostrarle que estás progresando.

No hay manera de que alguien siquiera se hubiese molestado en mirarlas en esos pocos segundos, para darse cuenta que tu relación con Brittany es real, pero por primera vez, estando en un lugar público, no te importa.

No eres realmente buena, con palabras o para expresar tus sentimientos, así que esperas que alimentándola con una fritura, le dé una pista de cómo te sientes acerca de ella en este momento, eso o simplemente sepa que no lo hiciste porque es lo que se supone que suceden en las películas y novelas románticas baratas.

Ella te sonríe como si estuviera orgullosa**- ¿Pikachu o Mew? -**pregunta de repente, con una mirada pícara en su rostro.

Tartamudeas-** estás pasada ¿me preguntas acerca de Pokemón? **-dices y tiras la cabeza hacia atrás muriéndote de risa.  
**  
-Sí, ahora me debes responder, ¿quién es más lindo Pikachu o Mew?**

-Mmm..-

piensas- **definitivamente Pikachu, el otro es como un extraterrestre extraño, Pikachu es lindo y amarillo**

-Una buena elección

-dice y choca su vaso de soda contra el tuyo.  
**  
-Entonces...-**te ríes un poco y al sentirte estúpida por la pregunta que se te viene a la cabeza- **Ser bisexual, ¿qué se siente?**

Ella te mira con la cara blanca por una fracción de segundo antes de estallar de risa diversión-** no me siento diferente -**dice riendo.

**-No, quiero decir, ¿de verdad no tienes alguna preferencia? ¿Quién te gusta más, los hombres o las mujeres?**

-Santana -

suspira ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado, de una manera que te hace sentir como si hubieras dicho algo tonto, pero ella no te sonríe**- Eso es como preguntarle a Winnie The Pooh si prefiere tarros de miel o pasteles rellenos de miel  
**

Frunces el ceño. Brittany y sus metáforas de malditos pasteles.

**-No te entiendo **-niegas con la cabeza, divertida por su repentino ejemplo de dibujos animados.  
**  
-A Winne Pooh le encanta la miel ¿no? **-pregunta, modulando la voz con tanta inocencia- **Yo también soy un oso al que le gusta la miel, me encanta la miel, no importa quién la suministra, es irrelevante para mí, si está en un pastel o un frasco, ¿entiendes?**

Eso tiene sentido, y extraño, te preguntas cómo se las arregla para simplificar las cosas tan fácilmente y ser malditamente linda al mismo tiempo. Sonríes y asientes.

**-De cualquier forma, la miel viene de las abejas -**se encoge de hombros y sonríe sabiamente.

Ugh. Ahora no tienes ni idea de que está hablando y para ser honesta no crees que alguna vez la llegues a entender por completo. La forma en que tu ritmo cardíaco aumenta y la forma en que estás teniendo dificultades para tragar saliva, significa que estás, literalmente, enamorada. Ella es tan maravillosa.

**-¿Me puedes prometer algo Santana? -**pregunta en voz baja, como si estuviera segura de que ella quiere llevar la conversación ahora.

**-Cualquier cosa -**asientes de nuevo respondiendo automáticamente.

**-¿Puedes hablar pronto con Sam?**

La miras fijamente, no te esperabas eso en absoluto.

**-Has abandonado muy rápido tu casa, y yo pensé que te podría costar más, pero realmente necesitas hablar con él correctamente y hacerle saber que las cosas cambiaron**

-Creo que él sabe que las cosas cambiaron -

sueltas una risa.  
**  
-Pero no lo sabes, creo que él va a tratar de recuperarte... eso es exactamente lo que yo haría si me abandonaras**

Debes contener la respiración. Oh mierda.

**-Tienes que explicarle a él, paso a paso, lo que ha pasado contigo y con nosotras en los últimos meses. Tendrá muchas preguntas, es posible que incluso tengas que hablar de tu sexualidad, y tienes que estar preparada para eso**

Sientes de repente esa sensación familiar de ansiedad en la boca del estómago, esa horrible sensación, de la que habías tomado un increíble descanso por unos días. Niegas ligeramente con la cabeza lentamente, no estás lista para eso.

**-Prométeme que vas a hablar con él ¿tal vez en esta semana? **-pregunta con cuidado, descansando su mano sobre tu rodilla para calmarte**- Piensa de esta manera, mientras más pronto le expliques, no habrá mucho para decirle a él después, así que no tendrás que preocuparte de nuevo**

Fuerzas una sonrisa y guiñas un ojo**- Está bien, por ti, lo haré**

Ella pestañea y parece adulada con tu respuesta, apretándote la rodilla antes de alejarse y regresar a su comida.

**-Britt, sólo quiero que sepas...-**haces una pausa y tragas tus nervios. Ni siquiera sabes cómo poner en palabras como te sientes en este momento o la forma de darle las gracias**- Quiero que sepas que este posiblemente ha sido el mejor día de mi vida  
**

Sus ojos y su cara se llenan de alegría, mientras sus ojos azules recorren tus labios, tus ojos y entrando en tu alma.

**-Y yo no quiero estar nunca sin ti, yo no sabría qué hacer con mi vida**

Te mira fijamente y te preguntas si dijiste demasiado. Sientes que tu estómago sube hasta tu garganta, la sangre se acumula en tus mejillas y te arden de vergüenza. Ella está mirándote de una manera que te recuerda a sus sesiones de consejería en la habitación 47 y estás comenzando a sentirte incómoda. Sus ojos están entrecerrados. Dios, está estudiándote, y quieres saber lo que está pensando.

**-¿Estás diciendo que te matarías si de repente yo no estuviera en tu vida? **-pregunta de repente y la pregunta te descoloca por completo.

Evalúas su pregunta, tal vez se trata de algún tipo de prueba, pero decides decirle la verdad, incluso si es algo incómodo-** yo no soy suicida o algo parecido... pero no sé lo que haría sin ti. La idea de una vida sin ti es, literalmente, peor que la muerte para mí**

Ella te mira fijamente, con una expresión indescifrable, un largo silencio se apodera del aire. Eventualmente, ella asiente con la cabeza lentamente, mirándote como si estuviera tratando de entenderte.

**-Siento ser un total fastidio en nuestra cita -**murmuras sintiéndote tan estúpida.

Es entonces cuando ella se ríe y miras hacia ella-** No seas tonta, Santana -**dice y te da la sensación de que lo dice en más de un sentido-** Esta ha sido la mejor cita que he tenido en mi vida**

-La mía también -

le sonríes débilmente.

**-Esta es la única cita que has tenido - **ella se ríe y te sientes algo torpe, de repente la incomodidad se evapora en el aire.

**-Sin embargo, yo sé que es la mejor que he tenido y tendré -** le guiñas un ojo y ella se ríe.

Cuando han terminado su comida, ya a punto de dejar el lugar, un niño pequeño en una silla junto a la puerta comienza a llorar incontroladamente y la gente comienza a buscar de donde proviene.

_Malditos niños llorones siempre hay alguno en los restaurantes, no te gusta escucharlos, no sabes que hacen sus padres, parece que los dejan ahí sin hacer nada esperando que la criatura se deshidrate.  
_  
Crees que Brittany te sigue hasta la puerta para salir contigo, pero ella se detiene y mira al niño. Está en una silla, pero parece estar sentado solo en la mesa. De repente, ella camina hacia él y te quedas en la puerta preguntándote qué demonios está haciendo. Puedes notar que la gente a alrededor está comenzando a enojarse con el niño que está llorando, tal vez sus padres están ordenando y lo dejaron ahí.

Tus ojos hacen se abren en sorpresa cuando Brittany está en frente de la silla y lo levanta suavemente.

**-Hey ¿qué es eso de estar llorando?-** dice en un tono de voz que nunca habías oído en ella antes, rebota el niño de arriba a abajo jugando.

De repente, el niño deja de llorar y sólo parpadea mirando a Brittany con sus ojos rojos ya cansados de llorar. Miras a los dos, el niño tiene los ojos azules y el pelo rubio, juras que podrían pasar como madre e hijo.

**-Mira esta pequeña mano -**Brittany dice juguetonamente y agarra su pequeña mano en la suya y la sacude con cariño**- Voy a comerte este pequeñito dedo, sí lo haré -**dice ella, y de repente la mujer en frente de ti está haciendo sonidos o gruñidos y pretendiendo que va a comer la mano del niño.

Y el chico se echa a reír, su pequeño cuerpo se retuerce en sus brazos.  
_  
Lo ha hecho reír._

La miras con asombro, con el corazón más hinchado en tu pecho. ¿Cómo encuentra volver todo tan condenadamente fácil? Ella continúa asombrándote como hace todo más sencillo. Todo en ella te fascina. El niño, un completo extraño se ha enamorado de ella en cuestión de segundos y tú estás de pie en la puerta viéndolos torpemente.

Es de lejos la cosa más tierna de la que has sido testigo.

Te das cuenta que estás sonriendo estúpidamente, el niño tiene los ojos iluminados y continúa riendo porque Brittany ahora quiere comer sus pies.

Puede entender cómo se siente el niño y es entonces cuando te golpea, es como si un baldazo de agua fría te haya vuelto a la realidad, como una verdadera bofetada en la cara, no, en el alma, despierta una vida llena de sueños que no sabías que tenías - has encontrado esa persona. La has encontrado. Tienes esa sensación de que caíste completamente en el amor, ese amor que estabas buscando, esto es así, no estás enamorada, porque te das cuenta que tus pies ya han aterrizado sin problemas en la tierra, que has caído hasta el fondo y sabe sin siquiera mirar hacia arriba, que no hay ninguna posibilidad que vuelvas a subir encontrando el camino de vuelta. Sientes alegría y tristeza y otros sentimientos que no puedes explicar con ese remolino en el estómago. Tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y parpadeas con furia, ordenándote a ti misma por no llorar, pero no porque no quieras, normalmente odias llorar y odias que los demás te vean llorar, pero esta vez se trata de un llanto bueno, un llanto feliz. Sueltas un pequeño grito y tienes que taparte la boca para que nadie escuche. De pronto te acuerdas de algo que Brittany te pregunto en el Rancho de Evans hace un tiempo.

_"¿Crees en las almas gemelas?"_

Te preguntas si ella ya había caído en esa realidad contigo.

**-Es un niño lindo -**Brittany dice y parpadeas saliendo tus pensamientos. Ella está en frente de ti una vez más y ni siquiera la viste regresar. La rubia en frente de ti sonríe-** Su madre estaba buscando la comida, me dio las gracias. Vamos, estoy cansada**

Acabas de asentir estúpidamente y en silencio, mientras ella toma su brazo en el tuyo de nuevo. Ambas entran en el aire frío de la noche juntas y comienzan su camino a casa.

**-Santana, me estás asustando, me miras así desde que salimos-**Brittany dice a tu lado mientras caminan por la acera.

Abres la boca, pero la cierras de nuevo, quieres decirle que la amas, pero no quieres decirlo todavía y que sobre todo no quieres que piense que sólo lo estás diciendo porque te dio un gran orgasmo antes.

Te recuestas en la cama, sabes que estarás despierta toda la noche, en parte debido a que Brittany está durmiendo muy pegajosa, con la cabeza en tus pechos y su brazo extendido alrededor de tu cintura, pero en parte porque tienes tanto que procesar en tu mente. Miras hacia abajo a esa rubia perfecta sobre ti, y tu corazón se hincha, ¿cómo pudiste tener la suerte de tenerla? Piensas en su cita y lo que dijiste y lo que deberías haber dicho, piensas en el sexo y piensas en lo que deberías haber hecho en su lugar. Sam también se encuentra en la parte posterior de tu mente, porque sabes que ahora tienes que hablar con él y con toda honestidad, lo que deseas es escapar de todo el mundo, todo el mundo excepto Brittany.

Niegas suavemente con la cabeza, justo cuando comenzabas a tener sueño, porque te das cuenta de que realmente necesitas hacer pis.

**-Mmm, ¿está todo bien?-**pregunta aturdida, levantando la cabeza encima de ti.

Sonríes de lo linda que es**- Todo está bien, sólo tengo que hacer pis**

-OK, date prisa -

dice mientras se acomoda en la cama.

Te detienes un momento y con una sensación difusa dentro de ti, te gustaría que ella te echara de menos cuando te vas, incluso te das permiso de pensar que incluso te necesite.

Al llegar a la puerta, añade

**-Mi novia…  
**

Te das la vuelta lentamente en la oscuridad, mirándola tirada en la cama.

**-¿Yo... yo puedo llamarte así también? -** le preguntas.  
**  
-Por supuesto -**ella se ríe y bosteza-** Estamos saliendo ahora**

-OK -

asientes en un trance y pegas la vuelta saliendo de la habitación.

Caminas hasta el baño como si estuvieras en un sueño. Tienes novia. Decirlo dentro de tu propia cabeza suena tan extraño. Siempre has tenido un novio, pero ahora tienes una novia.

Te ves en el espejo del espejo situado en la pared y miras fijamente tu rostro cansado y pálido. Quieres estar ahí para ella, quieres que ella se sienta de la misma manera que te sientes por ella. Quieres ser lo mejor para ella. Quieres cantar para ella, quieres ser capaz de ser feliz y libre. Eres tan feliz con ella, hoy fue el mejor día de tu vida, pero todavía una parte de ti se siente miserable cada vez que algo bueno te sucede, un pensamiento negativo entra en tu cabeza que te dice que no te lo mereces y la voz probablemente esté en lo cierto.

Sabes que tienes que dejar de pensar así, dejar de sacar esas conjeturas. Tienes que dejar de reevaluar tu vida todo el tiempo, tienes que dejar de comparar tu vida con la de los demás, y tiene que dejar de pensar que no eres lo suficientemente buena, especialmente para ella.

Pero no lo eres ¿verdad?

Abres el armario frente a ti y sacas la pequeña botella de plástico de tus anti-depresivos. Desenroscas la tapa y agitar unas cuantas en tu mano.

Las pastillas, te ayudan a hacerle frente a la tristeza, prácticamente deja que las cosas malas sucedan sin darte cuenta. Piensas en hablar con Sam y tal vez puedas hacerlo si usas la ventaja que las píldoras te dan, hoy fue el mejor día de tu vida, pero no todos los días van a ser así, pero tal vez puedas hacerle frente a la vida si las tienes. No habrías dejado a Sam si no hubieras tomado las píldoras. Las pastillas hacen una mejor versión de ti misma, la versión de ti misma que siempre has querido ser, y la versión de ti misma que Brittany ve en la forma en que te mira. Te puede ayudar a ser mejor para ella. Puedes hacerla feliz si eres feliz, sólo tienes que hacerle frente a las cosas un poco mejor. Sólo si tienes más píldoras, todavía sientes las mariposas en el estómago cuando estás con Brittany así que no es como que estás perdiendo los sentidos. Todo lo demás no importa, piensas cuando sacudes las cápsulas en la palma de tu mano, escuchando el polvo dentro de ellas sacudiéndose alrededor. Se sienten bien en tu mano. ¿Qué daño puede hacer tomar un poco más de lo normal no?

En serio, ¿qué daño podría hacer?

Tal vez, pronto ni siquiera necesites volver a la habitación 47.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews 3


	18. Promesa de meñique

**_"Promesa de meñique"_**

Has logrado llegar hasta aquí. Lo has conseguido. No te acuerdas exactamente cómo has llegado hasta aquí, los detalles son borrosos, pero estás decidida a terminar con esto de una vez. Estás de pie en la puerta, mirándola, tienes el peor dolor de cabeza, las sienes te duelen, extendiendo el dolor al resto de tu cabeza, como un recordatorio constante de tu estupidez. La estupidez de tomar más pastillas de las que deberías, pero has llegado hasta aquí por lo menos. No te sientes diferente en realidad, sólo tienes dolor de cabeza. Todo lo demás parece lo mismo, te sientes como si estuvieras caminando como un zombi, sin ningún tipo de pensamiento o emoción, excepto cuando estás con ella, siempre estarás viva cuando estás con Brittany.

No eres estúpida, pero no sabes los riesgos o incluso el tiempo que necesitan las píldoras para generarte consecuencias, piensas que puede ser luego de un par de semanas pero de alguna manera te sientes mejor tomando más en los días que las cosas pueden llegar a ser más inestables. Hoy, por ejemplo, es el "cuarto día", así que tomaste cuatro pastillas esta mañana, ayer también tomaste cuatro, porque era un lunes. El resto de los días tomas la dosis de siempre lo que debes tomar, pero a veces te tomas dos, tal vez tres, pero no más de cuatro. Los dolores de cabeza son los peores en los días donde tomas cuatro pastillas.

Estás de pie fuera del apartamento de ustedes, bueno, supones que ahora es solo el apartamento de Sam, el lugar que alguna vez llamaste tu hogar, es una mierda, hace unas semanas seguías llamando a este lugar tu hogar y ahora vas a llamar la puerta como si fueras una maldita extraña. Ya estás viviendo en otro lugar, con otra persona, todo se está moviendo demasiado rápido. Te sientes como si vas en la dirección correcta, pero es demasiado rápido, desearías que tu vida tenga un botón de pausa. Te ríes amargamente ante la idea, tal vez un botón para volver atrás sería más apropiado. A veces te sientes como si tal vez el botón de pausa sería la mejor opción para presionar.

Golpea con los nudillos suavemente la puerta, esperando que nadie responda ni oiga. Se oyen pasos y tu estómago se comprime. La puerta principal de tu antigua casa se abre y tu ex prometido está ahora de pie en frente de ti.

Tu mandíbula se cae un poco - porque, básicamente, ves a un vagabundo. Sam está de pie sin vida delante de ti, con los ojos hinchados y cansados, ahora con el pelo largo sin lavar y alrededor de su rostro pálido y deprimido hay una horrible barba.

**-Santana **-abre la boca, los ojos cobran vida. Parece sorprendido de verte.  
**  
****-Hola -**intentas sonreír débilmente-** ¿puedo entrar?******

**-Uh… -**tartamudea, es evidente que aún no comprende del todo porque estás aquí, delante de él, **- v-vamos pasa -**responde, saliendo del camino y haciendo señas a través del umbral para que ingreses.

Caminas por él, sintiéndote torpe, entras en la sala de estar y te quedas de pie, no te sientes digna de sentarte en este lugar, en su lugar.

**-Uh, ¿nuevo look? -**le preguntas dando una risa nerviosa cuando él se acerca. Su pelo es tan largo que ahora se lo mete detrás de las orejas un poco, nunca lo has visto tan diferente.

Él se encoge de hombros y frunce el ceño, no con enojo, sino más triste, abatido. **-¿Qué haces aquí?******

**-Yo... no lo sé, para ser honesta -**admites en voz baja.  
**  
****-Tu suéter es raro **- murmura.

**-Oh...**-sientes tus mejillas caliente porque estás llevando el jersey de lagarto que Brittany ha hecho para ti, pero él no tiene por qué saberlo. Decides dejarte de rodeos y rápidamente dices a lo que viniste-** Mira, yo deje un par de cosas aquí, y creo que también me fui de aquí tan rápido que debes tener algunas preguntas**

Se ríe de ti, no con una risa amable, pero una risa cortante y amarga. Una risa profunda como si te estás burlando de el-** Mi supuesta futura esposa estaba durmiendo con otra mujer, ¿qué más preguntas tendría?**

Retrocedes y miras hacia otro lado sintiéndote avergonzada, avergonzada e indignada al mismo tiempo.  
**  
****-No dormí con ella **-casi susurras-** no cuando estábamos juntos**

_Técnicamente._

Entierras las uñas tan fuerte en tus palmas, porque te sientes tan enferma y desconcertada hablando de esto.

Él corre su pelo a un lado y te mira**- así que eso hace la diferencia entonces, ¿cierto? -** dice, con un tono corto y seco.

**-Lo siento -**dices entre dientes y casi se te vas lejos de él-** Pensé que venir aquí y explicarte por mí misma, podría hacer las cosas más fáciles para ti, y para que sepas que nada de esto fue tu culpa******

**-¿Sea más fácil para mí? -** repite y da otra carcajada seca-** Es más fácil para ti Santana, no te importa una mierda como son las cosas para mí******

**-Eso no es cierto -**que interrumpes.

**-Entonces, ¿quieres hablar de eso? Bien, vamos a hablar de eso -** dice, su tono de voz y la postura transformándose en uno con más confrontación. Te hace un gesto con su mano para que vayas al sofá**- Siéntate**

Te aclaras la garganta y agarras el bolso, no estás segura de qué hacer, pero después de vacilar caminas alrededor lentamente y caes al sofá. Sam se sienta en la silla frente a ti y sólo te mira con expectación.

**-Lo siento mucho, no quería que esto suceda -**dices en voz baja. **- Yo sólo quería sentirme mejor, ni siquiera quise ir a ver a un maldito terapeuta, pero Quinn me lo recomendó y pensé que sería bueno tener a una persona con quien hablar y volcar toda mi mierda, pensé que eso era ir a un terapeuta ¿sabes? Pensé que iba a hacer que nuestra relación mejor. Yo... yo no planee que esa persona sea Brittany**

Los ojos de Sam se ven acuosos y parpadea, sus ojos parpadean por un momento antes de mirarte de vuelta**- ¿Estás enamorada de ella?****  
**  
Tartamudeas no esperabas el descaro de su pregunta, tragas saliva sin saber qué decirle.  
**  
****-Es una pregunta bastante fácil, Santana -** dice, como si estuviera perdiendo la paciencia contigo.

Sientes que tu corazón se comprime en el pecho y una lágrima cae de tus ojos y asientes lentamente con la mirada**.- Sí -**dices con voz temblorosa: **- Yo no se lo he dicho a ella, pero sí, estoy enamorada de ella**

Él asiente con la cabeza y mira hacia abajo y luego de un largo silencio incómodo camina en la habitación.

Se oye crujir las tablas del suelo y la caldera en el zumbido cocina de distancia, también hay ruidos de la ciudad entrando por la ventana escuchándose distantes.

**-Lo siento -** dices de nuevo-** pero te sigo amando Sam**

Sus ojos se ablandan y parece más confuso**- ¿por qué me estás diciendo eso? ¿para frotármelo en la cara?******

**-No -**niegas con la cabeza:**- Yo siempre te he amado es que... creo que... me he dado cuenta de que tal vez hay una diferencia entre amar a alguien y estar enamorado de alguien******

**-Entonces...-**dice Sam lentamente**- ¿alguna vez te has enamorado de mí, ¿eh Santana?****  
**  
En el fondo crees que sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero eliges una respuesta con más tacto-** Honestamente, no lo sé **-te encoges de hombros y te secas las lágrimas debajo los ojos.

Niega con la cabeza con decepción y mira al suelo una vez más**.- ¿Cómo sucedió? -** murmura, mirando más interesado en sus zapatos.

**-Yo... no estoy segura...**- dices sinceramente-** Simplemente pasó el tiempo. Cuando la vi por primera vez me asustó de una manera que todavía no puedo comprender, me hizo sentir incómoda y nerviosa, sin embargo, siempre quería más, siempre quise volver con ella para sentirme de esa manera una y otra vez. Hemos coqueteado, creo, pero técnicamente nunca llegamos a una etapa en la que estábamos haciendo algo**

Juegas con tus dedos y miras hacia abajo, sabes que no es del todo cierto, pero supones que técnicamente fue así. Sam no tiene por qué saber sobre el incidente de la motocicleta o el incidente lap dance, o el incidente bajo la mesa en "The blue Note", o el incidente del vestidor. O cualquier otro incidente.

**-Así que, ¿cuándo te besó? ¿Fue bueno? ¿Fue mejor que yo? -** Sam pregunta y su tono es un poco más exigente, como si estuviera desesperado por una respuesta la cual él ya sabe.

**-Cuando me fui de vuelta a Tennessee******

**-Espera, fue cuando querías ir a la hacienda a buscarla, porque no te gustaba tu nueva consejera ¿verdad? -**pregunta y parece enfadado. Luego se mueve la cabeza a sí mismo:**- mierda, qué estúpido soy**

Sientes culpabilidad en el estómago**- Sólo la echaba de menos, y yo fui la que la besó primera, ese fin de semana, cuando fui a verla. Yo no pensé en eso, solo acabó sucediendo**

Él voltea su mano de manera impaciente-**Yo no entiendo cómo sucedió esto, no lo entiendo... que no eres gay. Tú estás confundida acerca de tus sentimientos, pero todavía podemos arreglarlo Santana****  
**  
Lo miras fijamente; sorprendida, enojada y herida, todo al mismo tiempo. Cuando te dices a ti misma que no eres gay, parece una conclusión legítima a la cual llegas, cuando te lo dices a ti misma porque estás confundida, parece racional, pero, de repente, escucharlo de otra persona, viniendo de él que sólo te molesta y no te parece que suene verdadero.

De repente te levantas**- ¿Cómo te atreves? **-dices rotundamente.  
**  
****-Mira Santana -**Sam comienza a defenderse, y se levanta también, se pone delante de ti y te miran a los ojos con una determinación que nunca has visto de él antes. **- Estoy seguro de que amas a esta chica y todo, pero estábamos juntos, estamos comprometidos. Hemos estado enamorados desde la secundaria, ¿ahora de repente quieres tener sexo con otra mujer? Esto es una locura, esto es...****  
**  
_¿Qué es?_

Él está hablando como si tu relación con Brittany fuera una tontería, porque ella es una mujer al igual que ti.

Intentas estabilizar tu respiración que es cada vez más rápida, y la rabia es la que habla**- Sam, sé que estás sufriendo ahora mismo, y que fue muy difícil todo esto, pero no me arrepiento de dejarte. Yo no me arrepiento de hacer cualquier cosa con Brittany. Estamos... estamos juntas ahora... ella es mi novia****  
**  
Oyes las palabras cuando escapan de tu boca y hacen eco torpemente alrededor de la habitación. Todavía suena tan extraño para ti. Tu novia.  
**  
****-No puedes estar hablando en serio **- dice Sam mirándote más frustrado mientras niega con la cabeza frenéticamente.

-**Además, ¿cómo te atreves?, porque no estoy segura de qué o quién soy no te da el derecho de dictar y decirme quién soy. Porque la verdad es que no me he sentido como yo misma desde la escuela secundaria , y aun así me sentí como si estuviera tratando de encajar, he sido infeliz durante mucho tiempo, con cosas sin resolver y me siento como que al fin estoy empezando a averiguar por qué, no intentes decir que esta es una puta fase o que lo que siento no es real o tan jodidamente válido, ya que es jodidamente real, es tan real, Sam, lo que siento por Brittany es tan enorme y monumental que en comparación… -**te tragas las palabras y miras a Sam, su rostro se ha derrumbado, pero todavía tiene un gesto obstinado al arrugar la frente.  
**  
****-Dime -** dice, y su voz es débil con la derrota**- Hazme entender, ¿cómo puede, una extraña, hacerte más feliz de lo que yo hago? ¿Cómo puede besarte y hacerte el amor como yo? Yo no lo entiendo. Te conozco más, yo he estado allí para ti, ¿cómo puede ella posiblemente hacerte más feliz? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? ¡DIME QUE ES!**

Sam generalmente no es de gritar, pero él gritó la última parte y te asusta un poco. No tienes miedo de él, sólo más miedo de las longitudes a las que lo has empujado.

Miras a Sam y los pensamientos y sentimientos acerca de Brittany están como remolinos alrededor de tu cabeza. Tener que articular en palabras lo que sientes por Brittany y la diferencia cuando estás con ella y cuando estás con él es difícil, pero entiendes que él necesita una respuesta por lo que tragas saliva y asientes lentamente, ganando tiempo para pensar en algo que decir.

**-Yo... **-empieza y suspiras pero ya estás abrumada con sentimientos. Te aclaras la garganta y continúas**- Me siento como que soy yo misma a su alrededor******

**-Puedes ser tu misma conmigo también -**Sam interviene con un tono de desesperación de su voz.

Levantas una mano**- por favor déjame terminar -** dices en voz baja y él sólo te mira**- Siento que soy yo misma a su alrededor, no es que yo no soy yo cuando estas a mi alrededor, es sólo que soy lo más parecido a ser yo más a su alrededor, incluso si eso tiene un maldito sentido -**te encoges un poco de hombros-** Pienso en ella todo el tiempo, incluso cuando ella no está. Quiero besarla todo el tiempo, pero no sólo por costumbre o porque siento la necesidad de hacerlo -** haces una pausa y miras a Sam y se ve herido.-** Y no sólo porque quiero sentir la suavidad de sus labios o sus ojos en mí, todo eso es maravilloso, pero me siento como que le estoy dando un pedazo de mí misma cada vez que lo hago. Me siento como que literalmente no hay ninguna otra puta manera de decirle o mostrarle lo hermosa y sorprendente que es. Ella es perfecta **-le susurras, temes que has dicho demasiado ya, pero las palabras se derraman de tu boca-** No tienes ni idea del control que tiene sobre mí, me lanza la más simple de las miradas y yo estoy muerta y ya en camino al cielo, nunca me he sentido así contigo, Sam. Nunca tuvimos esa intensidad, no realmente, pero cuando me toca mi cuerpo se debilita y...******

**-OK, yo ya entendí, demonios-**Sam gruñe y da un paso atrás de ti como si ahora estuvieras de alguna manera enferma.

**-Tú eras el que quería una explicación, y te voy a dar **- dices con calma**- Ella me hace muy feliz Sam, yo no creía que este nivel de felicidad fuera posible. Estoy tan enamorada de ella que ni siquiera quiero ir a dormir por la noche porque ella está tumbada sobre mí y yo no puede respirar, no me quiero dormir porque me hace sentir que mi vida es mejor que un sueño de todos modos******

**-¿Así que eres lesbiana? -** Sam te pregunta con una extraña normalidad, cruzando los brazos preparándose para la respuesta.

Tu flaqueas ante esa palabra.

**-Yo... no lo sé. Tengo pánico cada vez que pienso en ello, ¿por qué tengo que ser lesbiana? ¿Por qué la gente tiene que etiquetar las cosas? Yo... estoy trabajando en hacerle frente a todo esto, pero no me preguntes eso porque yo sinceramente no sé la respuesta******

**-Tú eres el amor de mi vida, Santana **-dice Sam y sus ojos están llorosos. Sientes que tu corazón se aprieta horriblemente.**- Nunca he estado interesado en alguien más, ya lo sabes, ¿cómo voy a superar esto? -**las lágrimas empiezan a salir y corren por su rostro hasta convertirse en llanto.

En este instante recuerdas cuando él tenía 16 años y su perro Rolo murió, odiabas a ese perro pero él no fue a la escuela secundaria durante una semana después de eso, y eso que fue sólo un perro, ¿y si él no consigue seguir con su vida por esto? Has destruido su vida.  
**  
****-¿Cómo? -**pregunta de nuevo golpeando sus manos sobre sus ojos, su cuerpo agitado en sollozos.

**-No lo sé, lo siento mucho **-le susurras, tu voz temblando mientras tus propias lágrimas amenazan con caer de nuevo. Él no puede dejar de llorar y parte de él está tratando de parar y mirar hacia otro lado, como si no quisiera que lo veas así y te rompe el corazón-** Ven aquí **-, dices en voz baja y abres los brazos, ofreciéndole un abrazo.

Él deja de llorar y simplemente lanza sus brazos alrededor de ti, que te dejan sin aliento por su fuerza y te esfuerzas para mantener el equilibrio. Él comienza a murmurar cosas a tu lado, preguntando cómo se supone que debe superarte, te dice que te ama, y todo lo que puedes hacer es estar aquí como una idiota y apenas colocaste tus manos alrededor de sus lados.

¿Cuándo se volvió tan extraño estar juntos?

Sam y tú no se abrazan muy a menudo, no así, pero de algo empiezas a darte cuenta. Por mucho que te sientas mal por ello, por mucho que este abrazo es algo tranquilizador en el sentido de que tal vez él no te odie por completo, es una especie de nada comparado con los abrazos de Brittany. Te preguntas por qué nunca lo viste antes o era porque no tenías nada con que compararlo. Cuando Brittany te abraza, tus rodillas se debilitaban, tu corazón salta hasta la garganta, y te pierdes en sus ojos, el olor de su piel y su perfume. Siempre es mucho más que un simple abrazo. Ahora estás aquí de pie y tus manos no sienten hormigueos al tocar los lados de Sam, no estás inhalando con desesperación por tener más de él, sólo estás aquí de pie torpemente abrazándolo mientras él te dice cosas que ya ni siquiera estas escuchando. Huele a alcohol y te preguntas si ha estado bebiendo esta mañana, no quieres que él vaya por este camino, arruinar su propia vida sólo porque no podía obtener la tuya.

**-Esto no puede ser en serio -** dice tirando hacia atrás y de repente sus manos ahuecan tus mejillas.

**-Sam, no -**sacudes tu cabeza, con una sensación de debilidad y tristeza en tu corazón.

Sus grandes labios repentinamente amortiguan su fuerza y cierras los ojos y dejas que suceda. No estás del todo segura de por qué, pero dejas que te bese. Sólo dura un breve instante, y tus labios se retraen de nuevo en respuesta, pero no hace falta que lo digas, no dejas de pensar que no es como Brittany te besa, este es sólo un beso. Literalmente no significa nada para ti y te preguntas si alguna vez lo hizo, estás triste al pensar que no significa nada. Sacudes la cabeza y te apartas.

**-Tú me besaste, esto debe significar algo **- dice y te sientes horrible, porque se puede oír la esperanza ciega en su tono.

**-Sam, lo siento, yo... yo no sentí nada******

**-Entonces, ¿por qué me besaste de vuelta? -**te exige

**-No sé, yo apenas te besé******

**-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Ya no te necesito, sal -**afirma rotundamente, haciendo un giro de 180 grados.

**-¿Qué? -**preguntas sorprendida.

**-Ya has oído. ¡Fuera!**

Te quedas de pie por lo menos durante un minuto tratando de averiguar lo que está pasando e incluso intentas recordar una vez que lo hayas visto tan hostil. No puedes recordar alguna otra vez. Se ve tan enojado y herido, así que antes de que sea aún peor asientes en silencio y tomas tu bolso.

No sabes por qué estás llorando.

Sales del edificio de apartamentos y tratas de aligerar el nudo en la garganta, pero cuando te das cuenta, estás a medio camino del trabajo de Brittany, ya no estás llorando en absoluto. Una cosa que has notado en los medicamentos, los llantos son pocos, e incluso cuando vienen, no duran mucho tiempo. Te sientes como que debería ser algo bueno, pero una parte de ti siente que es extraño, incluso que está mal. Te sientes tan culpable, herida y estúpida, entonces te sientes confundida porque por un segundo querías devolverle el beso a Sam, pero no estás segura de por qué, sin duda no fue por algo sexual o romántico, pero aun así te sentías como si le debieras mucho a él. También tienes la extraña sensación de que va a ser una de las últimas veces que lo vas a ver. Brittany estaba en lo cierto en el sentido de que se trataba de un cierre, pero no fue satisfactorio en absoluto, que él todavía te odia y tu ingenuamente esperabas su perdón, tal vez incluso su bendición.

Ya ni siquiera tienes que esforzarte por recuperar la compostura y en su lugar te encuentras haciendo tu camino a la habitación 47 con esa medida y claridad. Durante las últimas dos semanas Brittany ha estado trabajando horas extras diciendo que tiene un montón de papeleo para ponerse al día, y apretando en más nombramientos que de costumbre para hacer para el próximo viaje a Tennessee. Te has quedado para hacer la cena y sacar a caminar a Lucy casi todas las noches, y has disfrutado de hacer ambas cosas, Brittany te dio un discurso poco convincente acerca de cómo caminar ayuda a la depresión debido a las endorfinas o algo así. La verdad es que, por desgracia, Brittany y tú no han pasado mucho tiempo juntas la semana pasada, y realmente tienes que verla, por lo que haces tu camino a la habitación 47, asegurándote de mandarle un texto haciéndole saber de antemano que estás yendo.

Al llegar son casi las 19:00 y Brittany sigue trabajando. Kurt no está en su escritorio y las luces están casi todas apagadas. Sonríes con satisfacción recordando la última vez que estuviste aquí cuando era después de hora y estaba oscuro.

**-Hey, Britt-**dices cuando abres la puerta y la cierras detrás de ti.

Incluso al verla ya es un rayo de luz en tu día.

Ella está sentada detrás de su escritorio, vistiendo una camiseta rosa claro adorable bajo una chaqueta de mezclilla azul cielo. Coincide con sus ojos. Tiene el pelo recogido en un moño flojo con algunos mechones de pelo rubio sueltos colgando alrededor de su cara, ella tiene el cabello más suave que jamás hayas visto- **Mmm -** tararea algo incoherentemente en respuesta, sin levantar la vista para darte la bienvenida. Ella está detrás de documentos y se ve totalmente inmersa en su trabajo.

Sonríes cuando te sientas en el sofá (un nuevo sofá rojo sangre después de que Brittany te informó que tenía que conseguir uno nuevo), tus mejillas casi se ponen rojas cuando piensas en ese sofá y lo que pasó en él. Luego, te estremeces porque te sientes avergonzada. Te frotas la frente, ya que te duele un poco la cabeza, un paracetamol ayudaría, pero te olvidaste de ponerlos en tu bolso esta mañana. Sacudes la cabeza y tratas de olvidar el molesto dolor persistente.

**-Hola -** dices de nuevo con una sonrisa apenas moderada-** debes dejar de trabajar, venir y darme un beso**

No tienes ni idea de dónde salió eso, pero estás tan malditamente feliz de verla ahora mismo.

Ella deja de hacer lo que está haciendo y levanta la vista de su escritorio. Sus cansados ojos se iluminan y te sonríe. Estás aprendiendo más y más sobre ella, pero también estás notando pequeños detalles también. Ella tiene muchas sonrisas, pero la que ella tiene en su cara ahora es, por mucho, tu sonrisa favorita. Es aquella en la que sus ojos brillan un poco y una esquina de su boca se curva lentamente, como casi una sonrisa, nunca se sabe lo que está pensando cuando te da esa sonrisa.

Ella suspira audiblemente y se levanta, abandonando sus papeles tendidos desordenadamente sobre su escritorio. Ella se acerca y rápidamente se desploma al lado de ti. Ella desliza su mano por tu brazo, frotando el algodón de tu suéter sobre la piel de una manera que te resulte sumamente relajante, y posa la mano sobre la tuya, dándole un pequeño apretón. Levanta sus piernas y las coloca en la mesita mirándote con una sonrisa amable.

Es sólo unos momentos como estos que te acuerdas de lo mucho que te afecta. Ella está sosteniendo tu mano, por quinta vez, ahora que lo piensas y se te hincha el corazón y funde sus pensamientos de la misma manera como lo hizo la primera vez. Tal vez deberías dejar de contar.

**-Hola **-ella se ríe con timidez.  
**  
****-Hola **- sonríes tontamente.

**-Sé que he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo recientemente, pero no es por mucho tiempo, pronto vamos a tener dos semanas de vacaciones en Tennessee sobre todo para nosotras solos, lo prometo -**Brittany sonríe y se puede ver una verdadera emoción en su voz y en el brillo de sus ojos.

**-Lo se, Britt-** dices y exprimes su mano. Tu palma empieza a sentirse húmeda y los latidos de tu corazón se aceleran. En cuanto a tu cerebro, cuando te toca, sus habilidades de procesamiento se reducen en al menos un 50%. Te has olvidado de lo que querías hablar con ella. Sus ojos son tan azules y ella huele a una tienda de panadería.

**-¿Es raro que te extrañe? -** ella te pregunta en voz baja y tiene su cabeza inclinada de la manera más linda que hayas visto.

_Mierda._

**-¿Qué quieres decir? -**le sonríes.

**-Uhm...**-ella duda y su pulgar empieza a acariciar tu mano despreocupadamente hacia arriba y abajo como si fuera lo más natural para ella como respirar. Difícilmente se puede pensar. Apenas puedes sentir más tu dolor de cabeza- **Es sólo que sé que estás viviendo en mi casa ahora, pero todavía te extraño. Cuando me voy a trabajar por la mañana, y tan pronto como llego aquí ya te extraño. Lo siento si esto suena raro, realmente nunca alguien me ha despertado estas cosas y...****  
**  
La cortas rápidamente inclinándote y presionando firmemente tus labios contra los suyos.

Ella hace un chirrido lindo debido a la sorpresa, sus palabras se convierta en ruido entre los dientes contra tus labios. Sonríes en el beso y le sueltas la mano, corriendo por sus costados hasta que ahuecas sus mejillas. Tus labios zumban y te sientes mareada porque ella está sonriendo suavemente contra tus labios también, ella abre un poco sus labios y tienes la oportunidad de entrar en su boca con la lengua. Dios se siente tan increíble. Mueves tu mano hasta debajo de su barbilla e inclinas la cabeza con suavidad para que puedas sumergirte más profundamente en ella. La besas con más fuerza resultándote difícil respirar, recorres con tu lengua su boca, explorando cada rincón. Su lengua se mueve a compas y se siente como el terciopelo, causándote un fuego lento en la parte baja del estómago.

Ahora, te encuentras subiendo más arriba en el sofá hasta que estás de rodillas a su lado. Tu cabeza sobre la de ella, tus labios se cierne sobre sus labios hasta que inclinas la frente hacia abajo sobre la de ella con suavidad, tu lengua se inmersa con furia dentro, fuera y alrededor de la boca. De pronto, las cosas son cálidas y borrosas y la estás besando más duro y más rápido. Ella gime contra tu boca mientras sus dedos trazan la línea de tu mandíbula, haciéndote estremecer y te inclina más hacia ella. Giras tu lengua alrededor de la suya de manera más lenta, sientes una sonrisa de satisfacción contra tus labios y hace que te sientas orgullosa. Besas con fuerza y la agarras de los tirantes de su camiseta sin mangas debajo de su chaqueta y tiras de ella más cerca de ti, sintiendo su calor en tu contra hasta que lo único que puedes sentir es su lengua húmeda deslizándose contra la tuya. Lo único que se oyen son los gemidos que escapaban de la parte posterior de su garganta.

Ella gime un tipo diferente de sonido y sacude la cabeza contra tu boca. Sientes como sus manos se mueven hacia arriba y se colocan sobre tus hombros, alejándote de ella, separando sus labios con un gruñido de frustración. Es cuando abres los ojos para mirarla, sientes un cosquilleo en la espina dorsal que es maravilloso. Sus ojos están muy oscuros y ella está mordiéndose el labio inferior mojado arrugando la frente.  
**  
****-Si seguimos haciendo esto voy a tener que conseguir otro sofá -** ella exhala con una sonrisa.

Sientes tus mejillas tomando color y te frotas la parte posterior de tu cuello ahora ligeramente sudorosa torpemente- **Oh... uh... lo siento******

**-Está bien, en serio. Yo no quiero esta sala se convierta en nuestra zona, ya sabes para hacer…******

**-Oh...-**inclinas tu cabeza con vergüenza. Te sientes como si la has decepcionado a pesar de que no te hizo sentir así en absoluto. Probablemente tú has diezmado un espacio sagrado para ella, para las dos.

**-Vamos a hacer una sesión improvisada de la habitación 47 -**ella sonríe y de repente engancha su brazo debajo de tus muslos y te mueve con tanta facilidad, poniéndote en su regazo. Ella envuelve un brazo alrededor de tu cintura para sentarte en posición vertical y la otra mano la deja alrededor de tu cuello, sus dedos tan suaves tocando la parte posterior de tu cuello. Ese hormigueo y cosquilleo en tu garganta hace que tu estómago se comprima.  
**  
****-Dime, cariño, ¿cómo te fue con Sam?**-pregunta, con ojos tan suaves y cariñosos.

**-Oh...**-dices una vez más, mierda santa, ella no puede esperar a que le hables cuando ella está tan cerca, un calor reconfortante de sus muslos se dispersan a través de tus propias piernas, su cara a centímetros de la tuya, sus dedos jugando ahora con los pelos finos en la base de tu cuello. Te dice cariño. No puedes hablar. Ella sonríe con esa sonrisa de nuevo y tus ojos se caen de nuevo a sus labios.

**-Santana **-dice en tono de burla-** Si no empiezas a decir algo, no voy a pasar el fin de semana entre tus piernas como lo había planeado**  
_  
Dios._

Maldición López, habla

Ahora  
**  
****-Esta bi-bien, yo... -**empiezas a hablar y parpadeas tratando de recordar lo que pasó con Sam. Es curioso porque te hacía llorar y sentirte miserable antes, pero ahora que estás en la misma habitación que ella, las cosas no parecen tan malos-**No me fue muy bien **-suspiras y decides jugar con el gran botón de bronce en su chaqueta de mezclilla, ya que es más fácil hablar así que mirando esos ojos.

Funcionó durante unos dos segundos antes de que estés mirando de nuevo en el océano azul.

**-¿No te fue bien? -**ella pone mala cara y hace la cara más adorable. Se acerca colocando besos húmedos a lo largo de la línea de tu mandíbula y luego presiona sus labios firmemente en tu mejilla**- dime lo que pasó -** murmura contra tu piel y se te dificulta la respiración. No puedes luchar contra la sonrisa que está en tu cara mientras ella presiona suaves y delicados besos contra tu mejilla, su aliento deleitando tu cuello y la oreja. Ella crea una maravillosa sensación de cosquilleo que se cuela su camino por la columna vertebral y el cuello, te sientes confusa y tu corazón late luego se detiene por completo cada vez que ella te besa. Beso. Latido. Beso. Latido.  
_  
Carajo._

**-Britt -** te quejas y reprimes una sonrisa**- no puedo hablar mientras haces eso******

**-Mmm -** tararea de acuerdo contra la mejilla y se ríe, colocándote un último beso en la sien antes de inclinarse de nuevo en el respaldo del sofá y mirándote con una serena sonrisa feliz. Te sientes como si pudieras decirle todo, incluso que Sam trató de besarte.  
**  
****-Es uh... no me fue tan bien...-**inicias, y juegas con el botón de la chaqueta otra vez más tímidamente. Su mano se mueve lentamente desde la parte posterior de tu cuello y descansa sobre el muslo dándole un pequeño apretón reconfortante-**Bueno, en primer lugar, estaba como la mierda. Nunca lo había visto así antes. Su cabello esta largo y grueso, parecía que no se había duchado en días, y él dejó de afeitarse. Definitivamente estaba bebiendo demasiado. Estoy un poco preocupada por él -** admites con honestidad.

Brittany sonríe débilmente y sólo asiente con la cabeza para que continúes.

**-Me preguntó por mí… -**haces una pausa y sientes una sensación familiar como una inexplicable vergüenza a través de tus pensamientos. No sabes por qué ni siquiera lo puedes decir en voz alta-** Sexualidad -** dices finalmente y Brittany sólo se sienta y escucha cada palabra, con su expresión tranquila e inmutable. Te preguntas cómo hace eso, quiere ser como ella algún día, quieres tener esa mentalidad, su compostura y su pureza. Quieres ser como ella porque la respetas mucho, también la amas mucho, pero tienes miedo de decirle esto porque es muy pronto para la relación.

-**Es como si él no lo tomó en serio, es decir si lo hizo, él tomó mis sentimientos en serio, pero es como si todavía pensaba que íbamos a volver a estar juntos, a pesar de todo. No puedo realmente recordar todo lo que se dijo, pero Dios, que parecía un hombre roto. Luego empezó a llorar preguntándome cómo iba a superar esto y me quedé allí sin saber qué mierda decir porque no tengo ni idea. Me sentí tan terrible -**dices y miras hacia otro lado sin poder dejar tus manos quietas-** Luego trató de besarme -**hablas entre dientes-** Por un momento quise devolverle el beso, tuvimos los labios conectados como por un segundo y yo quería darle un beso, pero no de esa manera, una parte de mi quería besarlo sabiendo que sería la última vez. Como para decir adiós **- continúas contando en el regazo de Brittany, no puedes tratar de mirarla a la cara-** Pero yo no lo hice -**le agregas rápidamente**-Lo siento por pensar eso igual**

Se oye una risa suave, que suena como si estuviera entretenida escuchándote.

Miras hacia arriba y tu corazón se arruga en el pecho, como si estuviera encogido lleno con la gran cantidad de afecto que te dan esos brillantes ojos azules que te miran.

**-No tienes que disculparte por tener ese pensamiento tonto -**dice ella con una risita corta -** y para ser honesta, incluso si lo besaste no hubiera estado enojada, sé que no habría significado nada**

La miras fijamente. ¿Por qué es tan comprensiva? ¿Cómo se siente ella realmente?

**-Wow. Eres increíble, no te entiendo **-dices con temor y el ceño fruncido, porque realmente no puedes entender el concepto de Brittany.

Brittany simplemente sacude la cabeza con modestia:**- ¿Qué le dijiste cuando te preguntó acerca de su sexualidad?******

**-Me preguntó si yo... uh... ya sabes **-hablas entre dientes y haces un gesto con la mano. La garganta de repente se siente más seca.

**-¿Eras Gay? ¿Lesbiana? **-Brittany dice por ti.

Asientes sintiéndote como una cobarde.

**-¿Y qué le dijiste?**  
**  
****-Le dije que no sabía...-**te encoges de hombros-** Yo no sabía qué decirle a él, no creo que me ayudó ser honesta. Cuando fui, lo primero que me dijo, fue que estaba haciendo esto por mí, para sentirme mejor y no por él, que terminó siendo cierto supongo, creo que acabe haciendo que se sienta peor. Siguió llorando y preguntando una y otra vez cómo iba a superar esto **-dices en voz baja y te sientes culpable con un dejo de tristeza detrás de tus ojos-**Yo no sabía qué decirle**

Brittany te acaricia el muslo suavemente con la palma de su mano- **Serías una persona difícil perder, Santana **-dice en voz baja.

Sientes que tu corazón se amplia y que el aire sale de tus pulmones cuando la miras fijamente a sus ojos azules, la expresión de Brittany seria. Sientes que lo dijo en serio y un bulto se sitia en tu garganta y de repente quieres besarla de nuevo.  
**  
****-Britt, nunca me perderás, no voy a ninguna parte**

Te quedas mirando sus labios antes de que te encuentres con sus ojos y la sonrisa que había antes comienza a dibujarse nuevamente en sus labios. Ella parece feliz y aliviada. Ella es tan tonta al pensar que podrías dejarla.****

**-No sé lo que me pasa -**dices en derrota**- ¿por qué es tan difícil? ¿Por qué estoy encontrando esto tan difícil? Yo no lo entiendo. Tuve que crecer con padres distantes, no tengo muchos amigos de verdad, la muerte de Puck y que Quinn se deprima también fue duro para mí, pero con nada de eso me sentí en la necesidad de ser asesorada, y luego está toda esta situación y de repente me siento como una mierda, como una indefensa niña. Por qué no puedo ser más como tú, ¿no? Eres tan relajada y fresca sobre quién te gusta y amas lo que eres, todo lo es más fácil para ti. ¿Por qué te resulta tan fácil y a mí me resulta tan difícil?******

**-¿Por qué Barney era un dinosaurio púrpura que tocaba a los niños muy a menudo? **-pregunta con toda seriedad.

La miras fijamente. La pregunta salió de la nada y su rostro es tan blanco que sientes como la risa estalla en la boca de tu estómago y luego trata de reventar hacia fuera de tu boca. Te ríes tan fuerte y tiras la cabeza hacia atrás- **Oh, Britt -**suspiras con amor**- ¿qué tiene eso que ver?**

Ella muerde su labio, reprimiendo una sonrisa**- Exactamente **-dice simplemente con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

**-Explícate **-dices rápidamente, tu risa empieza a disminuir.

-**¿Qué tiene eso que ver? Ese era exactamente mi punto -**ella comienza y ahora ha decidido trazar patrones alrededor de tu rodilla con su dedo índice-** ¿Por qué estás ponderando los porqués de preguntas sin sentido, Santana? Aún si tuvieras las respuestas, ¿importaría de todos modos? La cuestión es que estas tú y tu vida, y hacerle frente a las cosas es una forma de lidiar con las cosas, bien o no. Es mi trabajo hacer que tu vida sea más fácil y cambiar tu proceso de pensamiento, pero no cambia lo que eres. Siempre serás tú, fundamentalmente...**

Crees entender lo que está diciendo, pero no estás de acuerdo con una cosa**- ¿que no crees que he cambiado desde que nos conocimos? **- preguntas preocupada.

Esa es la peor parte, has tratado de cambiar tanto, ser mejor para ella. Tomas las pastillas por ella. Si ella dice que no has cambiado entonces todo fue en vano y no has llegado a ninguna parte.

**-¿Evolucionar? Sí. ¿cambiado? En absoluto -** dice simplemente con una sonrisa.

Se detiene tu corazón.

**-Pero…******

**-Tú eres perfecta tal como eres, Santana -**Brittany dice con una tímida mordida de labios y parpadea-** a veces sólo tenemos que cambiar nuestra forma de ver las cosas, a veces todos nosotros necesitamos un poco de ayuda y no hay vergüenza en eso. Además, dijiste que todo viene fácil para mí, pero eso no podría estar más lejos de la verdad, yo todavía trato de hacerme frente a mí, vivir con lo que soy. Puede que no sea por las mismas razones que tú, sino que todos tienen luchas internas y dudan de sí mismo, esto es tuyo Santana y lo superarás y podrás ser una mejor persona por ello. Estaré allí en los días en que no te sientes muy a la altura**

Sientes un nudo en la garganta y solo te sientas y miras fijamente la maravilla que es. Sientes que tu corazón late y se comprime tu caja torácica. Tienes muchas preguntas acerca de su percepción. Te olvidas de todo lo que existe de nuevo cuando ella está de vuelta tomando tu mano y dándole un pequeño apretón, es posible que así te apriete el corazón.

Sabes que ella es tu consejera, pero con toda honestidad, nunca la has visto como una, o al menos que sea la tuya, ella es más como una profesora y tú eres su estudiante. Ella te está enseñando de la vida, pero lo más importante acerca de ti. Es un proceso que se inició en el instante en que la conociste, pero que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta ahora.

De verdad quieres ayudarla como ella te ayuda.

**-Brittany, ¿qué quieres decir cuando dices que todavía tiene que lidiar con lo que eres y vivir contigo misma? **-pregunta en voz baja.

Era la única declaración que sobresalía.

Sus ojos dan un vistazo hacia abajo y ella hace una forma sesgada con sus labios.

**-Es sólo que...-** Brittany se corta a sí misma de forma rápida y se queda en silencio. Ella niega con la cabeza, y se encoge de hombros.

Es entonces cuando lo ves - el miedo de hablar de algo. Ves el nudo en su garganta y la forma en que sus ojos miran lejos de ti, conoces esa mirada porque lo haces muy a menudo, esa sensación horrible cuando tu corazón se hunde y se siente pesado como un hierro en el pecho, lo sabes y estás completamente segura de eso. Que has entrado en un tema delicado.

No tienes idea de lo que está sucediendo dentro de su cabeza, pero realmente estás herida hay cosas que está ocultándote, ella debe ver el flash herido delante de tus ojos, porque ella inclina la cabeza con simpatía a un lado.

**-Mira, Santana -** suspira sonando un poco exasperada-** no entiendes, escucho la vida de otras personas y sus problemas todo el tiempo, lo que me confunde acerca de ti es que, por primera vez realmente quiero compartir mi propia historia, por favor no te enojes conmigo si no te lo digo de una sola vez o de forma inmediata, ¿de acuerdo? -** ella pone mala cara y otra vez aprieta tu mano con más fuerza entre las suyas.

Le sonríes débilmente y asientes con la cabeza, pero ella no parece convencida.

**-Yo sé que salir con una mujer es algo nuevo para ti, pero te olvidas que todo esto de estar saliendo es totalmente nuevo para mí, nunca he estado en una relación. Nunca******

**-¿Ninguna vez? **-preguntas de nuevo a pesar de que ya te lo ha dicho antes-** ¿Lo que tú y uh... Rachel tenían? **-preguntas torpemente.

Esa pequeña enana estúpida.

La sonrisa de Brittany se amplía a medida que ella se encoge de hombros-** con Rachel, en verdad solo era sexo. Amigas con beneficios como algunas personas lo llaman******

**-¿Le cuentas tus cosas? -**no puedes dejar de preguntar, sientes una punzada horrible de celos cada vez que escuchas su nombre en los labios de Brittany.

**-Algunas cosas, no todo, hay cosas que yo te he dicho que yo nunca le he contado. No es un concurso ni nada Santana, sólo pienso que quiero aprovechar esto lentamente. Eres muy especial para mí y yo no quiero arruinar esto por abrirme por completo a ti******

**-A pesar de que yo me abro por completo a ti**

Una voz muy dentro de ti se ríe de eso, sabes que hay cosas que no le dices a ella por lo que vaya a pensar de ti, como tomar más pastillas de lo debido.

Suspira y se ríe un poco, sus dedos ahora viaja a través de tus nudillos-** Eso es cierto, pero sólo porque es mi trabajo **- dice y hace una pausa para darte una mirada seria-** Quiero que sepas Santana que lo que te pregunto fuera de esta sala es sólo para conversar, no soy quien para evaluarte. No estás obligada a divulgar todo lo que me dices fuera de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?******

**-Ok -** finalmente le sonríes. Entiendes, lo entiendes ahora, eres importante para ella y el hecho de que ella incluso salga contigo es suficiente prueba de ello. Aún te preguntas por qué está contigo, podría tener a cualquier hombre o mujer que ella quiera pero está aquí contigo, con la jodida, la que tiene un sarcasmo amargo, con la que tiene una crisis temprana de la vida.

**-Así que cuéntame acerca de la escuela secundaria, quiero oír hablar de los primeros indicios de tu posible homosexualidad -**resopla.

Por lo general, te sentirías ofendida pero ríes, soltando una carcajada en voz alta-**¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué te gustaría saber?******

**-Oh, ya sabes, algo que te avergüence, recuerdos divertidos, los clubes donde que estabas -**se encoge de hombros casualmente con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. **- No hay nada mejor para mí que escuchar que hacia tu pequeño culo -**ella sonríe.

No puedes dejar de reír, te gusta tanto.  
**  
****-Yo estaba en el equipo de fútbol, incluso todavía tengo la camiseta que usaba -**dejas escapar repentinamente.

Ambas risas rebotan simultáneamente en las paredes en la habitación 47. Ella se inclina hacia delante sin poder contener su alegría e inclina la frente hacia abajo sobre tu hombro. Su estómago nunca te ha dolido tanto antes por reírte.

Ella se inclina hacia atrás, con un brillo travieso en los ojos y una sonrisa en su cara-** ¿realmente tengo que decirlo? **- se ríe de nuevo, con los ojos dándote a entender la broma que ni siquiera es necesario hacer. No lo hace.

**-Hey...**-te ríes y le das una palmada en el brazo juguetonamente en tu defensa-** Yo también estaba en las Cheerios. Así se llamaba nuestro equipo de animadoras**

Ella todavía se está riendo y secando algunas lágrimas de alegría bajo sus ojos antes de sonreír, arqueando la ceja en el proceso**- Sí, con chicas que abren las piernas sobre ti para formar una pirámide, todas sudorosas y calientes adolescentes, eso no es gay para nada**

Reprimes una carcajada. No te molesta lo que dijo, lo cual es muy inusual. De hecho, no crees que alguna vez hayas prestado atención a las cosas que hacías durante toda tu vida.

Sabes que es un hecho que incluso ya hace unas cuantas semanas habría llorado si alguien, de no ser Brittany haya hecho una broma gay hacia ti, pero ahora estás encontrando toda la situación divertida. Recuerdas cuando conociste a Brittany y las dos estaban en el rancho, si ella hubiera dicho alguna broma gay o algún otro juego de palabras, habrías ido por su culo. Ahora estás solo puedes amar a su culo. ¡Oh, cómo han cambiado las cosas!

Te pierdes en tus propios pensamientos y volteas los ojos.

**-Prométeme algo -** ella dice y su sonrisa se desvaneció, ahora comportándose más atenta.

**-Cualquier cosa -** dices de nuevo, esas palabras que desbordan de tu boca como si fuera la respuesta más natural a su pregunta.

Sus labios se contraen en una sonrisa y ella levanta su dedo meñique en frente de ti. Lo miras fijamente, luego miras de vuelta su rostro sin poder contener tu sonrisa. Conectas tu dedo meñique alrededor del de ella, riéndote tímidamente mientras se siente tan suave y hace que sientas la mano más floja.

**-Prométeme que vamos a tomar esto lentamente y no vamos a dejar que mi trabajo o cualquier otra cosa arruine lo que tenemos**

Sientes el pequeño músculo en su dedo y aprietas más el tuyo alrededor del de ella.

_O cualquier otra cosa arruine lo que tenemos._

Es entonces cuando te das cuenta de que tienes que tener más cuidado con los medicamentos, los necesitas para poder ser fuerte para ella, de lo contrario estarías teniendo ataques de pánico diariamente, debes ser inteligente y racionarlos. O tal vez sólo debes tomar una al día como se supone que lo hagas, no estás tan segura. De cualquier manera le haces una promesa en silencio sobre este asunto que nunca la vas a dejas de nuevo, nunca tendrá que ir por ti a un hospital, un manojo de nervios te hacen temblar, nunca más. Vas a estar mucho mejor para ella, y no vas a dejar que unas estúpidas cápsulas de plástico o cualquier otra persona arruinen lo que tienen aquí.

**-Lo prometo -**le dices y le aprietas más el meñique.

**-No se puede romper una promesa de meñique, Santana -**sonríe suavemente-**Voy a ser muy severa contigo si rompes una promesa de meñique, que es, por lo tanto más oficial que una promesa común****  
**  
Te ríes un poco y tratas de no derretirte con su ternura.

Rompes el enlace con su dedo meñique, te levantas del sofá y ofreces tu mano hacia ella.

Te da una mirada curiosa, con la sonrisa aún en su rostro haciendo que las líneas a los lados de sus ojos se marquen. Brittany toma tu mano y la tiras hacia arriba levantándola del sofá.

**-Vamos -**inclinas la cabeza apuntando hacia la puerta**- vamos a casa, voy a hacer la cena******

**-Oooh -**hace un sonido y sus ojos viajan a tus labios como lo hacen a menudo y hace que tu corazón se siente como si estuviera en tu garganta**- ¿Qué hay de postre? -** pregunta y sus brazos se envuelven alrededor de tu cintura presionando su cuerpo con el tuyo.

Tragas saliva con dificultad.

**-Lo que quieras -** le sonríes.

Todo esto es nuevo para ti en muchos niveles, pero todavía estás acostumbrándote a coquetear con ella, la mayor parte que ella coqueteaba contigo quedabas algo frustrada sexualmente y confusa, pero ahora poco a poco estás acostumbrándote y a estar más tranquila. Al menos esperas que siga así.  
**  
****-Santana **-susurra mientras lame sus labios y su mano está viajando lentamente por el costado de tu cuerpo, contraes los músculos del estómago porque sientes ese hormigueo y cosquilleo en la garganta. Cada vez que Brittany te toca se siente tan bien, y no entiendes como genera eso en ti.  
**  
****-¿Sí? **-suspiras, con tu cara centímetros de la suya.

Su mano se desplaza a tu brazo y ella agarra tu bíceps apretándolo ligeramente, el pulgar presionando el músculo y haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares. Te sientes mareada. No puedes sentir cualquier otra parte del cuerpo, excepto el brazo que ella está tocando y un latido familiar entre tus piernas.

Ella arruga su nariz adorablemente como si estuviera avergonzado antes de decir-**Estoy muy contenta de que acabas de llamar a mi lugar también tu casa****  
**  
Tu cerebro procesa lo que está diciendo mucho más lento de lo habitual debido a que ella todavía está tan cerca de ti y tocando tu brazo. Le sonríes tranquilamente, tu corazón está latiendo como si estuviera tratando de explotar a través de tu pecho.

De verdad no sabes qué decir, tienes miedo de que vayas a dejar escapar que estás locamente enamorada de ella, así que en vez de decir algo, agarras su otra mano y colocas un suave beso en la parte posterior de la misma, el sabor de su tentadora piel quedan en tus labios. Respiras pesado, antes de alejarte con un suspiro.

**-Vamos, vamos -** le dices en voz baja, realmente no necesitas decir nada más.  
...

Más tarde, después que le hiciste a Brittany su plato favorito, una ensalada de pollo, las dos están sentadas en el sofá viendo dibujos animados. Sí dibujos animados, es lo que Brittany quiere ver y no vas a decirle que no, además de que ella tiene la cabeza soñolienta descansando sobre tu hombro, su mano en tu muslo y su suave aliento haciendo cosquillas a tu cuello. También Lucy se acostó alrededor de tus pies, durmiendo tranquilamente y sinceramente estás empezando a sentirte como si estuvieras en casa. En un primer momento extrañabas tu antiguo lugar pero ahora estás empezando a sentirte como en casa, crees que el edificio es irrelevante y el hogar tiene más que ver con la rubia que descansa sobre tu hombro. Aún así, no te mudaste por completo aquí, toda tu ropa se encuentran todavía en tu maleta en el suelo de la habitación de Brittany. Es la una y cuarto de la noche y deseas quejarte porque estás cansada y tendrás que ir a la cama pronto. Al menos mañana es viernes.  
**  
****-Hey, yo sé que probablemente encuentras las caricaturas algo aburridas -**Brittany suspira con un bostezo.

No era exactamente una pregunta, sino que es una afirmación, ríes un poco**- no son aburridas, solo que éste es un poco raro******

**-Se llama hora de aventuras -**te informa, en tono ligero y tierno, algo intolerante de tu ignorancia te dice-** y es uno de los programas más inteligentes que he visto**

Te quedas mirando los dibujos animados de colores brillantes en el televisor y te encoges de hombros, porque sólo te parece que lo creó alguien que no estaba bien de la cabeza.

**-Está a punto de terminar de todos modos -** dice-** bueno, si te aburres puedo conseguir unos calcetines y me pongo a montar un espectáculo de marionetas de calcetines para ti**

Una vez que te das cuenta de que lo dice en serio comienzas a reír de nuevo, el corazón palpitando desbocadamente de lo linda que es. Ella es tan tonta a veces para ser alguien tan inteligente y te gusta eso de ella. Te encanta todo sobre ella.

Ella levanta la cabeza de tu hombro y te mira con un gesto adorable.  
**  
****-Me encantaría Britt -** suspiras, secándote las lágrimas que brotaron de tus ojos, incapaz de dejar de reír.

No dejas de reír cuando repentinamente notas la expresión de Brittany incluso en la oscuridad de la sala, ves una sonrisa tímida en su rostro. La única fuente de luz es la TV pero aún se puede ver el rubor en su rostro y cómo sus pupilas están dilatadas, ella está mirándote con un asombro que no se puede explicar, casi quieres esconderte fuera de su vista.

Apartas la vista hacia algún lugar debajo de su cuello**- me miras como si yo fuera especial -**hablas entre dientes, tus propias mejillas se sienten como si estuvieran en llamas.

Especial como si fueras la única persona en el mundo.

**-Tú lo eres -**dice con sencillez y se encoge de hombros como si ella estuviera afirmando que el cielo es azul-** y un día lo vas a creer, Santana******

**-Yo...-**empiezas, pero encuentras que tu boca se está cerrando lentamente de nuevo. Sus palabras y la forma en que te mira parecen haber absorbido todo el aire de la habitación y toda la claridad de tu mente. Es una sensación hermosa. Nublado pero hermoso.

Crees que vas a decirle pronto que la amas tanto, puedes sentir como tienes las palabras en la punta de la lengua. Intentas distraerte y en su lugar le haces una pregunta que ha estado guardándote**- ¿Cómo has llegado a ser tan sabia?******

**-¿Sabia? **-resopla y sacude la palma de su mano de una manera despectiva-** Yo no soy sabia******

**-Si lo eres -** dices simplemente-** tienes veintisiete años, pero hay veces que creo que tienes la mente de una persona de 72 años****  
**  
Se ríe de eso y ese sonido complace tus oídos, el corazón y el estómago.

**-También a veces pareces una maldita niña de tres años -**agregas con un guiño **- Así que dime, ¿cómo llegaste a ser tan sabia? -**repites la pregunta.

Ella muerde sus labios y sus ojos viajan a la televisión, pero sabes que realmente no está viendo, sabes que está pensando su respuesta.

**-La vida -** se encoge de hombros después de un tiempo.

**-¿Vas a contarme sobre eso?******

**-Algún día. ¿Cómo llegaste a ser tan triste? **-te dispara de vuelta.

**-La vida **-imitas su respuesta con una risa amarga y hueca.

**-Creo que tú eres la más sabia después de todo******

**-¿Por qué dices eso? -** le preguntas, inclinando la cabeza para tener una mejor vista de su cara mientras mira la TV casi distraídamente.

**-Por lo menos hablas de ello**

Sientes que con cada beso, cada conversación, le estás desentrañando a ella, desenvolviéndola como un regalo que no puedes esperar a tener.

Acercas tu mano y acaricias el lado de su cara, incapaz de contener tu felicidad cuando ella cierra los ojos en paz y su rostro se relaja. Te encanta tocarla, ella se siente tan increíble, nunca has tocado a Sam sólo por el bien de él, pero con ella es necesario tocar cada sitio, en cualquier lugar, casi todo el tiempo. Nunca fuiste una persona muy sentimental, delicada o cariñosa, lo haces solo porque quieres hacerlo y en lugar de sentirte como que estas cambiando, te sientes como que te estas dejando llevar y sacando a relucir esas acciones que ya estaban allí. Quizás estás evolucionando.

Brittany abre los ojos y se ríe de nuevo rompiendo la atmósfera un tanto sombría que había sido creada.

**-¿Qué? **-preguntas haciéndole muecas, ahuecando la mano debajo de la línea de su mandíbula, las puntas de tus dedos haciéndole cosquillas bajo el lóbulo de la oreja. Donde su piel es tan suave.

**-Estás haciéndome cosquillas en el hueso de la risa **-continúa riendo, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente.

**-Uh, Britt ese no es tu hueso de la risa -** te ríes.

**-¡Eh, tú no lo sabes, podría decirme muy buenos chistes. Además cada vez que... ¿por qué te estás riendo de mí? -** hace una pausa a media frase y te mira fijamente.

_Porque eres tan linda._

Porque eres la mujer más linda y caliente..

Porque Te amo.

Abres la boca y casi lo dices, pero antes de ella salta rápidamente a otro tema.

**-Oh, bueno, se me olvidó que quería mostrarte algo -**dice ella, acariciando sus piernas y levantándose del sofá para ir a la cocina, y encender la lámpara cuando ella se va.

Lucy se despertó de su sueño, se estira y sigue a Brittany, la campana en su cuello hace un tintineo con sus movimientos. Sonríes al notar cómo ella siempre sigue a Brittany donde quiera que va, a menos que Brittany le diga lo contrario. Si tu fueras un perro, probablemente harías lo mismo.

Estás contenta que se haya ido porque estabas a punto de decir algo estúpido.

**-Aquí -**dice después de un minuto y vuelve con un periódico en la mano. Ella se sienta a tu lado y lo abre en su regazo, reconoces las páginas en un instante, es la sección de las propiedades, y también ves que con un marcador rojo ya marco algunos anuncios-** Uhm, no es que yo quiera que te vayas es sólo que nuestra conversación anterior me recordó que yo había hecho esto... Sólo nos conocemos hace unos meses y que vivamos en la misma casa, exactamente no es tomar las cosas con calma. Yo no quiero presionarte -**dice ella rápidamente y está balbuceando algo-** Marqué algunos apartamentos que creo que estarían en el rango de precio, ya sabes, sería bueno que vivas sola pienso yo...**

La miras con una sensación de decepción y triste-** tienes razón, vivir sola sería bueno para mí, nunca lo he hecho antes **-admites con honestidad.

**-Sí **- ella asiente con la cabeza lentamente, pero su tono sugiere que su corazón no está totalmente loco por la idea**- Yo... Yo te echaría mucho de menos igualmente **-respira en silencio y puedes ver los dedos jugando nerviosamente con el borde del papel.

Tu corazón está latiendo tan fuerte contra tu pecho y lo que sientes en la garganta también, te encuentras apretando tus muslos juntos, porque sinceramente, es tan adorable cuando te muestra su ternura e incluso con su tristeza también, lo que deseas es quitarle toda la ropa y besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Ella te mira y cambia de expresión, seguramente vio que de repente tus ojos están más oscuros, o cómo estás mordiendo tu labio inferior suavemente, o cómo estás respirando mucho más pesado. Cómo tus ojos vagan por su cara como si estuviera imaginándote besando cada centímetro de ella.

**-Por lo tanto...-** traga saliva, con los ojos cayendo de tus labios a tus tetas**-¿Quieres echar un vistazo?**

Sonríes satisfecha sin decir una palabra por un momento y la intensidad aumenta diez veces.

**-Claro...**-finalmente exhalas con voz ronca, no tienes ninguna intención de ver el papel, sino que quieres aprovechar la oportunidad para acercarte más a ella hasta que sus muslos se toquen y el borde de su cintura toque la tuya. Te tensas, sus rígidos brazos chocan entre sí.

**-Uhm...**-ella casi susurra y no entra en detalles, como si hubiera olvidado lo que estaba diciendo**- Uh... e-este lugar es bonito, dos dormitorios, un baño, un pequeño jardín que es raro en la ciudad**

Ella está buscando a tientas cada palabras.

Ella apunta en la página con su dedo índice.

Su mano izquierda descansa junto a la tuya, oyes como inhala profundamente cuando los bordes de sus manos se tocan. Mueves la mano derecha y la colocas en su hombro, fingiendo que te inclinas un poco para leer la información y por el rabillo del ojo ves que tiembla un poco y sientes el omóplato tensarse bajo tu palma. Se siente muy agradable, suave y cálido, incluso con la ropa puesta.

**-Mmm.. -**haces un ruido como un gemido sugerente-** este lugar parece bueno, no es muy lejos de aquí tampoco******

**-Santana -**susurra con voz temblorosa y se debilita tu determinación al tener su aliento cálido golpeando tu rostro, su voz es más baja que de costumbre cuando pronuncia tu nombre.

La ignoras y mueves tu mano deslizándola de su hombro hasta su espalda lentamente antes de descansar en la parte baja de su espalda-** Pero la verdad es Brittany -**le susurras y giras hacia ella para que tu boca quede en su oído.- **que yo realmente no quiero irme de aquí**

Ella sigue mirando el papel, su mano todavía está jugueteando con el borde rasgado ahora.**- ¿Por qué?**-pregunta en voz baja.

**-Porque yo no podría hacer esto cada vez que quiera**

Metes su maravilloso cabello dorado detrás de su oreja y hay una turbulencia en tu interior, cuando colocas un pequeño beso en la frente, luego en la oreja, y después dejas que tus labios viajen a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula y luego a la mejilla, la besas y besas y besas hasta que no pueda pensar en otra cosa.

Ella gira y toma tus mejillas en las palmas de sus manos y luego te besa firmemente en los labios. Te estremeces, sientes un traqueteo de la parte posterior de tu garganta porque te ha tomado completamente por sorpresa. La besas de vuelta, sus labios húmedos se deslizan juntos, jugando, reconociéndose con cariño. Luego comienzas a colocar las palmas de tus manos sobre sus abdominales a través de la camisa de trabajo y la otra mano comienza suavizar la falda lápiz, sus manos perfectas están sobre tus hombros, por tu frente y tu muslo pasando desesperadamente, es demasiado para manejar. Se desconectan sus labios y te mira oscuramente; sientes la mano que estaba en tu muslo ahora en la barbilla mientras arrastra el dedo hacia arriba y abajo sobre tus labios. Tu corazón se detiene y en su lugar parece latirte entre las piernas.

Su dedo pulgar suave se arrastra tortuosamente por encima de tu labio inferior y ella está mirándote e hipnotizándote**- Quiero que estos labios estén en otro lugar -** susurra.

No es necesario que te lo pida dos veces.

Gimes y agarras su muñeca tirando de sus manos hacia abajo y comienzas a besarla de nuevo, pero esta vez con más propósito. Juegas y agarras el borde de sus pantalones queriendo encontrar el botón algo desesperada. Intentas deshacer su botón, pero tus palmas están sudando y escuchas sus gemidos.

**-Dios Santana, fóllame **-se queja, con la cabeza recostada en el sofá, dejando su cuello desnudo y expuesto para ti. Ella arquea su espada para darte espacio y no puedes pensar.

Sabes lo que quieres hacer, te obligas a abrir su botón y ella respira fuertemente. Te deslizas por el sofá hasta que llegas al suelo, tus rodillas están contra la alfombra. Te instalas entre sus piernas y ella te mira, sus ojos entornados llenos de lujuria. Bajas la cremallera lentamente todo el camino hasta la parte inferior, sientes una sensación de calor bajo su mirada. Honestamente, no puedes esperar a probarla otra vez, es algo con lo que te has encontrado a ti misma soñando. Tus manos temblorosas agarran el borde de sus pantalones y tiran hacia abajo a toda prisa pero con cuidado, ella levanta su culo para que pueda llevarlos hacia abajo hasta que están alrededor de sus tobillos.

Intentas respirar constantemente y tomar las cosas con calma, pasas tus manos por sus muslos con cautela, sintiendo sus músculos temblar bajo tus palmas. Le aprietas las rodillas separadas gradualmente, separando sus piernas y comienzas a colocar pequeños besos en la parte interior de su muslo. Ella jadea y gime sobre ti y de pronto tus propias rodillas se debilitaban cuando sus suaves manos se enredan en tu cabello, rasguñando el cuero cabelludo muy ligeramente por la desesperación. Puedes ver en la parte superior de tu visión que su estómago se agita, se tensa y algo desesperada realiza pequeños movimientos de caderas que son increíblemente sexy. Pasas las palmas por los lados de sus piernas, maravillada por la suavidad de su piel, y pensando que se siente tan jodidamente bien. Llegas a los bordes de su ropa interior, ella se levanta a sí misma de nuevo y deslizas la prenda hacia abajo por sus largas piernas tonificadas.

Presionas tus labios contra sus muslos una y otra vez, tus labios consiguen amortiguar los latidos de tu corazón que son cada vez más rápidos. Llegas a la parte superior de sus muslos y tus ojos se vuelven a la parte posterior de tu cabeza cuando hueles su excitación, el aroma embriagador y espeso, nublando tus sentidos y sus dedos ahora están deslizándose por tu cabello frenéticamente. Ella te empuja la cabeza hacia abajo y hacia su sexo con fuerza, alentándote, y hace que te quejes cuando te encuentras presionando tus labios contra su clítoris hinchado.

**-Ughhhh...-**escuchas una profunda voz por encima de ti y levanta las rodillas abriéndose más para ti. Ella apoya sus piernas sobre tus hombros y hace que la piscina en tu bajo vientre aumente.

Te sientes mucho más segura después de lo que hiciste la última vez, también tienes mucha más libertad porque no está sentada encima de ti. Decides intentar no estar tan descuidada esta vez, para ser más precisa.

Sonríes satisfecha contra su clítoris y cierras la boca más firmemente sobre ella, atrapando la yema hinchada en tu boca y la rodeas con calor húmedo. Chupas un poco y ella se masturba en ti como una loca.

Jadea**- Tus...-**ella jadea**-mágicos...-** jadea-**labios...**

Te ríes suavemente contra su piel, y sientes que ella se contrae por la sensación. Sientes como te ruborizas cuando deslizas la lengua sobre sus pliegues sensibles, hasta su centro, esta vez con más firmeza y de manera constante.

**-Oh dios, ya estoy tan cerca **-se queja en un tono que nunca has oído en ella, sus muslos masturbándose sin descanso en sus hombros.

Sientes que tu propio sexo está caliente y palpitando en tu ropa interior, y gimes en su sexo húmedo, pasas la lengua por su entrada y sumerges la punta de tu lengua muy ligeramente, y ella comienza a mover frenéticamente el musculo mojado hacia arriba y hacia abajo y de lado a lado creando una sensación de vibración.

Hay una cosa que has aprendido rápido sobre Brittany - ella es fuerte.

Ella grita y gime ruidosamente, sus uñas clavándose en tu cuero cabelludo, maldita es tan fuerte que hace que fluya la excitación a través de tus propias venas y parpadeas tratando de concentrarte porque no puedes pensar. Profundizas con tu lengua más en ella, lamiendo y jugando con su carne sensible y que te está volviendo loca y a su vez la está volviendo loca a ella, es difícil pensar con este calor, sin nada más que Brittany rodeando tus sentidos. Honestamente, saboreando su estimulación en tu boca, lo que te permite llenar de placer la parte más sensible de tu cuerpo, tu confianza aumenta porque ella se anima a abrirse a ti, en más de un sentido, está más allá de tu comprensión. El ir abajo en ella le da un placer que es mejor que su propia necesidad, y te da una sensación de satisfacción que no puedes explicar.

Hundes la lengua más profundo y duro, torciéndola perfectamente y frenéticamente esta vez, sólo golpeando a su punto óptimo, pero no del todo. Te acercas más a ella como si tuvieras tanta sed que sólo su sabor puede saciar. Puedes sentirla apretando un poco y volverse cada vez más húmeda.  
**  
****-Oh, Dios -** respira, con su voz desigual.**- Espera, espera no todavía -** dice como si estuviera a punto de llegar y no haces más que levantar la cabeza ligeramente**.-desliza esos labios sobre mí****  
**  
No era una petición. Era una orden.

_Dios Santo. mierda._

Ella te dice qué hacer.

En realidad, no es necesario que te lo dijeran dos veces, sacas tu lengua de su entrada que ahora está más abierta, para colocar tus labios deslizándolos contra su sexo. Arriba y abajo. Arriba y abajo.

Ella está sacudiéndose encima de ti, y dice palabras que no puedes descifrar.

Besas su clítoris una y otra vez, suavemente al principio, pero más firme con cada bofetada húmeda. Giras la cabeza con movimientos circulares sobre su clítoris, hundiendo los labios y deslizándolos por todos lados, y ella está temblando completamente a tu merced. Tienes que calmar tus caderas para que dejen de retorcerse tanto. De repente te dan ganas de entrar en ella con algo que no sea tu lengua, te preguntas como se siente por dentro, nunca la tocaste de esa manera, ni siquiera te has masturbado introduciéndote los dedos tu misma así que honestamente no sabes lo que se siente o que tienes que hacer . No quieres arruinar esto o dejarla insatisfecha con algunos orgasmos cojos anti-climáticos, así que decides quedarte con las manos en sus caderas, apretando un poco, casi obligándola a quedarse quieta y abres tu boca lo más que puedes para profundizar de nuevo en ella.

Tu aliento es caliente y pesado en su contra, no puedes mantener tu propia excitación durante mucho tiempo por lo que estás aliviada y orgullosa cuando sientes temblar su sexo en tu boca, su dificultad para respirar jadeando tu nombre de forma incoherente, sus piernas sudorosas sobre ti y agarrando tu cabello. Ella se refriega contra tu cara y sigues chupando, absorbiendo su placer. Puedes probar el sabor de ella como un nuevo sabor más dulce que se filtra a través de tu lengua, la evidencia de su clímax.

Con el tiempo su respiración se equilibra, sus manos caen pero todavía agarrándote el pelo y la sientes relajarse en tu contra. Levantas la cabeza en alto, su humedad estalló de tus labios con un pop gratificante y sonríes perezosamente hacia ella.

Ella te mira hacia abajo, su cara sudorosa relajada, sus delgados labios sonriendo con satisfacción. Sus ojos todavía oscuros pero con un brillo en ellos, como si estuviera tan complacida contigo.

**-Ven aquí **-dice sin aliento con una sonrisa, levantas la cabeza y te levantas del suelo, poniéndote a ahorcadillas entre sus piernas en el sofá. Estás apretando los labios descuidadamente contra los suyos y tus ojos se cierran, tu corazón se detiene un segundo, como lo hace normalmente cuando sus labios se conectan. Su respiración es irregular, pero ella te está besando descuidadamente y fervientemente al mismo tiempo, presionando sus labios firmemente contra los tuyos y luego en la esquina de sus labios y luego alrededor de la barbilla, absorbiendo la evidencia de su propia excitación en tu piel.

No puedes pensar cuando coloca besos húmedos por toda tu boca y luego en la mejilla, sientes que la piel te quema debajo de sus labios y tus latidos del corazón comienzan a acelerarse. Hay un familiar hormigueo entre tus piernas y en la parte posterior de los muslos.

**-Tú eres...-**beso.**- tan buena...-**beso**- En eso..-** beso.

Su aliento ahora es caliente y pesado en contra de tu cara y te besa todo el camino hasta la barbilla y tus ojos aún están cerrados incapaz de mantener el control de todos tus sentidos. Ella presiona el más delicado beso sobre un párpado y las pestañas se sienten temblar bajo los labios suaves y húmedos, cada beso parece que hace eco en tu corazón a medida que late y tiembla entre sus muslos.

**-Brittany -** le susurras débilmente, incapaz de abrir los ojos a medida que te sientas sobre su regazo y te ahogas con todos los sentimientos y sensaciones que ella crea en tu interior.

Ambas manos de Brittany ahora se posan a cada lado de tus caderas antes de que se deslizan hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba otra vez hasta estar bajo tu falda. Sólo la delgada capa de tus medias separa las manos de tu piel y su tortura. Ella las desliza por la curva de tu cintura y aprieta tu culo suavemente. No puedes respirar. Ella las desliza lentamente por la parte posterior de tus muslos y crea una sensación maravillosa que hace que tu estómago gire. Con los ojos todavía cerrados, sin emitir sonido casi te desmayas adelante en ella y envuelves tus brazos alrededor de su cuello aguantando.

**-Dios -**respiras en su oído, tu aliento corriendo algunas hebras rubias de pelo. Estás tan caliente y húmeda; no recuerdas que el aire haya estado tan sofocante cuando llegaste a casa.

Empieza deslizando tus medias por las piernas y sientes que tu respiración se vuelven más y más desigual, tus senos agitados contra los de ella.

**-¿Estás bien? -**susurra.

Un pequeño gemido escapa de la parte posterior de tu garganta y ella toma esto como una respuesta. Ella las desliza hacia abajo hasta que están en tus rodillas dobladas y ella no puede ir más allá.

**-Vas a tener que pararte para sacarlas, bebé **- ella dice, su voz tan suave e íntima que hace cosquillas en el aire y tus entrañas.

También sientes que tu propia excitación llena de rubor tus mejillas y aumenta la piscina en tu ropa interior al oír que cada palabra escapa de sus labios.

Con las piernas temblando tanto como tu corazón te pones de pie y deslizas rápidamente tus medias y la falda abajo hasta que las pateas hacia un lado, decides mantener tu ropa interior, subes de nuevo al sofá y te sientas en su regazo, separas tus piernas por lo que tienes una a cada lado de su cintura. Envuelves tus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le sonríes tranquilamente, en una extraña contradicción a lo que el resto de tu cuerpo está haciendo.

Jadeas cuando su mano se desliza sobre tus muslos y luego bajo tus piernas abiertas, presionando sus dedos contra la ropa interior húmeda. Ya sientes el centro pegado contra el algodón, es desesperante, tan felizmente enloquecedor.

Empieza deslizando dos dedos en tu contra, frotándolos perfectamente arriba y hacia abajo tu ropa interior, por encima de tu clítoris y abre los pliegues más y más con cada movimiento. Arriba y abajo. Abajo y arriba. Los dedos te causan una sensación de ardor en el medio de las piernas, por lo que estás más húmeda hasta que no puedes soportarlo, necesitas que ella te toque.

Gimes buscando con tus caderas, comenzado lentamente a balancearse en su contra, necesitas una distracción porque tus pulmones se sienten como si estuvieran a punto de estallar. Comienzas a besarla descuidadamente detrás de su oreja y te sientes algo presumida cuando su patrón la hace tambalear por un segundo. Como castigo sus dedos se mueven más rápido a través de ti y gimes en voz alta, le muerdes el lóbulo de la oreja y gimes su nombre al oído.

No te gustan la mayor parte de sus bromas.

**-Brittany **-lloriqueas, jadeando con desesperación.

Se ríe, con sonido bajo y ronco.

Luego tira y tira del borde de tu ropa interior a un lado, exponiéndote a ella.**-¿quieres esto, bebé? -**ronronea en tu oreja, con la cabeza contra la tuya, una mano en la parte baja de tu espalda y la otra se posa peligrosamente por debajo de tu sexo ahora expuesto.

**-Sí -** le siseas, tu respiración ahora es tan errática que obtienes una emoción inexplicable que con cada respiración tus senos y empujan contra los de ella, sus cuerpos temblando con cada contacto.

Ella pasa sus dedos a través de tus pliegues, desplazando tu humedad y te conviertes en un desastre gimiendo sobre ella. Ella desliza lentamente un dedo dentro de ti, girando ligeramente y tus muslos empiezan a temblar sobre ella por la sensación.

Ella desliza otro dentro de ti y no puedes hacer nada más que susurrar cosas incoherentes en su oído, ni siquiera estás segura de lo que estás diciendo solo piensas que lo que hace ella se siente tan increíble.

Su otra mano palmea tus senos más o menos sobre tu camisa e incluso sientes tus pezones erectos debajo de tu sujetador.-** ¿Te gusta eso? -** respira con dificultad, **-entonces, yo ni siquiera necesito preguntarte, te puedo asegurar que me quieres dentro de ti**

Tus pulmones se olvidan de tomar literalmente oxígeno, es como si tu cerebro se ha convertido en papilla y se ha olvidado de cómo enviar señales a tus órganos vitales.

Con Brittany te sientes algo rara y caliente.

Comienzas a mecerte en ella, necesitas más de ella, incluso la necesitas más de lo que necesitas respirar. Esto es lo mejor, ella hunde más arriba sus dedos en ti y tu moliendo abajo en ella en un ritmo casi perfecto. Sientes que tus músculos se aprietan más y más fuerte, esa familiar sensación de cosquilleo viaja por los lados de tus muslos.

**-Oh dios, Britt me voy a venir ya...**

Sientes sus dedos curvándose en tu interior, alcanzando ese punto áspero que hace temblar las rodillas y los muslos llenándolos de sudor. Te sientes tan cerca, a medida que sus nudillos dan vueltas y vueltas tortuosamente haciendo celestiales patrones dentro de ti, es tan bueno que estás segura de que tu boca está abierta de un modo muy poco atractivo. Inclinas tu cabeza sobre su hombro, mirando hacia abajo sólo para capturar la visión de su muñeca y su brazo bombeando furiosamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás. No puedes soportar más esto. Sus dedos y nudillos están estirando lentamente tu entrada amplia y dispuesta, te sientes tan mareada y cerca que te has dado por vencida, ya no respiras ni te meces en ella e incluso besarla ahora te cuesta mucho trabajo, eres un desastre solo jadeando encima de ella. Todo es cálido y brumoso.

Empiezas a darte cuenta que tan excitada estás, envía un escalofrío de satisfacción por la columna vertebral al saber que estás tan mojada porque tus pliegues se pegan y se filtran alrededor de sus nudillos, abrazarlos más y más fuerte mientras continúa moviéndose y se acurruca dentro de ti.

Ella coge su ritmo y las dos están moviéndose tan rápido una contra la otra ahora, sus pechos empujando hacia tus pechos, las respiraciones chocan entre sí y se siente el aumento desde el inferior de tu estómago y sabiendo que ese momento feliz viene. Rompes tus labios contra los de ella, besándola con fuerza, deslizando tu lengua en favor de ella, y gimiendo ruidosamente, el sonido haciendo eco alrededor de sus bocas abiertas.

Ni siquiera haces ruido al llegar al pico de tu orgasmo, los muslos vibrando. Sientes que ella deja libre tu sexo y aprieta alrededor con sus dedos y una ola de placer viaja de su bajo vientre hasta el final a la parte inferior de tus pies. Sus ojos se vuelven hacia atrás, sin ver nada de todos modos y te tragas tus sonidos inexistentes con su boca, su lengua bailando alrededor de la tuya y tiemblas de nuevo cuando sigue bombeando dentro de ti, lo que prolonga lentamente los mares de la liberación. Una vez que terminas tu clímax estás satisfecha y aliviada, a pesar de que estás húmeda y pegada a ella casi de una manera muy necesitada, no se ha hecho un lío esta vez. A pesar de que tu cuerpo y mente están agotados, utilizas tu última gota de energía para separar sus labios y te ríes con pereza.

**-No arruines este sofá...**-Brittany te sonríe, con los ojos mirándote hipnotizada y cansada.

Luego, menea los dedos y los sacude hacia adelante. Ella todavía está dentro de ti.

**-No **- te ríes aturdida-** estoy demasiado sensible, demasiado... eres increíble -**jadeas hacia fuera y presiona un casto beso en sus labios.

**-Eres tan hermosa, Santana -** susurra tímidamente, y te besa delicadamente.

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

Ambas están en un momento de armonía tan íntima que ambas tienen una reacción tardía al fuerte ruido que ahora está haciendo eco por toda la habitación.

Lentamente Brittany frunce el ceño:-** Creo que hay alguien en mi puerta**

Tiemblas mientras se retira de ti y todavía no puedes pensar, ni sentir tus piernas, pero intentas con mucho esfuerzo, por lo menos consigues acomodar tu ropa interior.

También ignoras la sensación de calor en la boca del estómago cuando Brittany se levanta los pantalones de nuevo y se chupa los dedos que estaban dentro de ti con tanta indiferencia, casi como si acabara de comer una deliciosa pizza, ella hace su camino a la puerta. No deberías encontrar que su despreocupación es sexy, pero sí te parece sexy. Te sonrojas y entras en pánico cuando te das cuenta de que es demasiado tarde para ponerte tu falda, porque Brittany ya está volviendo de la puerta principal.

-**Está bien **- ella levanta una mano para detenerte-** Es sólo Kurt**

Estás esperando oír un comentario sarcástico de él, al encontrarte media desnuda en el apartamento, pero una vez que sale de detrás de Brittany ves que tiene los ojos hinchados y rojos. Ha estado llorando.

**-Ven siéntate -** Brittany dice en voz baja y lo lleva hasta el sofá, sales de su camino torpemente y te preguntas si debería sentarse en el lugar en el que lo hicieron.

**-Dime lo que pasó **-Brittany arrulla cuando ella se sienta a su lado y acaricia con su mano el pelo.

Crees que es tan linda y cariñosa, pero también crees que los dos son muy lindos juntos, y estas preocupada por Kurt en una forma que no puedes explicar. Sólo tienes una relación de compañerismo con él y no estás segura de por qué, te preguntas por qué ha estado llorando.

Te aclaras la garganta torpemente,**- ¿quieres un poco de café o té?**

Él sacude su cabeza y derrama más lágrimas de sus ojos.

**-¿Qué pasa? **-preguntas al sentarte en el sofá individual frente a ellos.

-**Blaine rompió con él -**Brittany te informa y eso sólo hace que Kurt llore un poco más fuerte.

**-Vino de la nada **-esnifa-** Pensé que estábamos bien, estábamos planeando mudarnos juntos, y luego sólo viene y me dice que esto ya no funciona. Y-yo no entiendo**

Escuchas en silencio por un tiempo cuando Brittany solo lo está consolando. Al principio crees que Kurt puede ser un poco dramático, pero luego contemplas el hecho de que no lo conoces tan bien o no conoces como era su relación con Blaine, entonces piensas que eres tan malditamente feliz con Brittany ¿cómo te sentirías hay un giro de 360º y ella te dice que esto ha terminado?. ¿Te encontrarías haciendo lo mismo que Sam antes? ¿alguna vez pasará eso? aclaras la garganta y sacudes la cabeza para librarte del pequeño bulto que ahora tienes en la garganta y escuchas a Kurt que habla durante casi una hora. Lo único que logras decir es: _"ese chico llevaba demasiado gel para el cabello en la cabeza de todos modos"_ Kurt se rio por un breve momento y te gustaría pensar que lo hizo sentir mejor.

Es más de medianoche cuando Kurt finalmente deja de llorar y te sientes muy mal por él, pero no sabes qué decir, es la casa de Brittany ella debe decirle que se quede o algo, se hace cargo de él como esperabas que lo haga. Todos ustedes se preparan para la cama y Brittany le dice a Kurt que puede dormir en su lado, que más tarde resultó ser que Kurt y Lucy terminaron entre Brittany y tú, dejándolas en los lados opuestos de la cama. Te ríes en voz baja cuando Kurt ya se ha quedado dormido y levantas la cabeza para ver a los ojos a Brittany que está sonriéndote desde el lado opuesto de la cama. Esto es un poco raro, probablemente sea lo más alejado que ustedes han estado en esta cama.

Eso es hasta que ella se las arregla para estirar su brazo sobre Kurt y Lucy tomando tu mano en la de ella de todos modos.

Te quedas dormida muy rápidamente con su suave palma apretando la tuya y una sonrisa en tu cara.

...

Después de salir de trabajar en la noche del viernes Brittany decidió que era una buena idea ir al gimnasio, te da otra explicación sobre la salud mental y su relación beneficiosa con el ejercicio físico, pero estás nerviosa por una otra razón, ella invitó a Quinn, Kurt y Rachel para unirse a las dos. Brittany dice que es una buena oportunidad para que sus amigos se mezclen, pero sinceramente no te puedes imaginar un grupo más impar de personas.

Hay algo muy excitante en ver a Brittany, con una simple camiseta gris, y pantalones negros hasta los tobillos, con el pelo atado desordenadamente. Parte de ti está celosa de cómo puede parecer tan caliente sin siquiera intentarlo, pero sobre todo no estas más que orgullosa y atraída por todo lo que ella es. Tu vas con un top negro y pantalones de entrenamiento púrpura, sabes que la parte superior empuja las tetas de una manera halagadora por lo que es la esperanza de, al menos, tener un poco de diversión esta noche y burlarte de cierta rubia.  
**  
****-Viernes en la noche y estamos gastando un par de horas de trabajo, somos adultos jóvenes, ¿no deberíamos estar de fiesta o algo así? -** Quinn se ríe suavemente mientras que se une a Brittany y Kurt en el vestíbulo de entrada.

Ella lleva polainas blancas con un top de flores bastante blancas y es tan poco elegante y atípico de Quinn.

**-Hey Q ** -le sonries con satisfacción**- ¿qué pasa contigo? Lo siento, no he estado en contacto recientemente******

**-Santana -** parpadea mirándote **- almorzamos todos los días******

**-Sí, pero aparte de eso -** te encoges de hombros.

**-Bueno, sé que tú y... Brittany -**sonríe torpemente a la otra rubia-** han pasado su rato juntas**

Todavía hay un poco de hostilidad en el aire entre Brittany y Quinn, puedes sentirlo, no tanto de Brittany a Quinn, pero definitivamente viceversa. Sabes que Quinn amaba a Sam, pero ella tiene que aceptar que ya no estás con él. También sabes sin embargo que gracias a la ayuda de Brittany, Quinn sigue aquí después de la muerte de aquel duende malicioso, tal vez pasar tiempo juntas fuera del ser consejero / paciente sería una buena idea después de todo.  
**  
****-No te preocupes, Quinn **- Brittany ríe suavemente metiendo algunos mechones sueltos de pelo detrás de su oreja**- No voy a alejar a Santana de ti******

**-Bueno **- Quinn sonríe educadamente.

Luego de otros diez minutos Rachel llega, luciendo una remera blanca con escote en V y mallas ajustadas, ella está vestida como una pequeña bailarina.  
**  
****-Lo siento chicos -** ella chilla mientras se precipita hacia Kurt y le da un abrazo-**Me gusta llegar elegantemente tarde como ustedes saben****  
**  
Miras hacia otro lado cuando ella besa a Brittany en la mejilla.

Los ojos de Rachel caen en Quinn y sus cejas se levantan y su cabeza se inclina hacia un lado como si estuviera realmente confundida por la mera presencia de Quinn. -** ¿Y quién es ella? **-ella sonríe y le ofrece la mano a Quinn.

**-Quinn, Quinn Fabray -** la rubia sonríe cortésmente y sacude la mano con firmeza.

Miras por un segundo mientras Rachel parece olvidar dónde está y vuelve de nuevo a su habitual y molesto, yo egocéntrico-** Soy Rachel Berry, seguramente has oído hablar de mí porque soy una gran estrella de Broadway y...******

**-No -**dice Quinn simplemente cortándola,**- Nunca he visto un espectáculo de Broadway en mi vida, así que no lo sé, lo siento -** dice sin rodeos y mira hacia el techo como si hubiera algo más interesante.

Kurt jadea y Rachel se siente algo abatida y un poco ofendida, te imaginas que nunca ha sido derribada de manera tan rápida, e implacable antes, y tanto tu como Brittany comparten una sonrisa reprimida. Hay un largo silencio y crees que tal vez Rachel está a punto de darle una bofetada. Brittany comienza a hablar con Kurt sobre Blaine de nuevo, pero mantienes tus oídos sintonizados en dirección de Quinn. De verdad quieres que todos se lleven bien, tú vas en serio con Brittany y quieres que tus amigos sean sus amigos.  
**  
****-Entonces -** Rachel se aclara la garganta en lugar y estás sorprendida de que no está gritándole a Quinn a estas alturas-** ¿Qué es lo que haces?**

De pronto Brittany viene a tu lado y aunque el vestíbulo está vacío aparte de los cinco de ustedes y la recepcionista, te tensas un poco cuando ella, sin pensarlo envuelve su brazo alrededor de tu cintura y se inclina hacia ti. Te pones rígida por la sorpresa, pero suavizas rápidamente tu expresión. Todavía no entiendes cómo se siente tan bien, y cómo a su vez hace que te conviertas en gelatina por el más simple de los toques- **No hay nadie aquí se trata de las prácticas PDA **- sonríe y te sientes cálida y cuidada. Ella siempre te va empujando suavemente un poco en la dirección correcta. Con demasiada rapidez ella se apartó, ella y Kurt se dirigen a la zona principal del gimnasio, pierdes el tiempo esperando a Quinn que termine su conversación con Rachel.  
**  
****-Una abogada **-Rachel repite, como si estuviera probando el sonido en sus labios-**Eso es muy noble de tu parte -**dice juntando las manos.

Terminas soltando de nuevo un bufido. Reconoces esa torpeza social, ¿tal vez a Rachel le guste Quinn? Casi sientes lástima por ella, ella está definitivamente ladrando al árbol equivocado con Quinn. Pero no vas a quejarte si eso la mantiene lejos de Brittany.

**-¿Noble? -** Quinn repite como si estuviera disgustada con la idea,**- lo último que Estados Unidos necesita es otro maldito abogado... como hoy, mi cliente quedó golpeada y violada por su esposo, pero el caso fue desestimado, le hicieron más de treinta y cuatro preguntas, y solo requerían cuatro, sólo cuatro malditas preguntas -** Quinn exclama, su voz temblando de rabia.

Wow. Quinn generalmente es tan reservada con sus repentinas explosiones y es un poco sorprendente de ver por decir menos, también sabes que ella tiene un trabajo duro, pero casi nunca habla de ello en profundidad.

**-Lo siento mucho -** Rachel dice en voz baja y nunca la has visto tan insegura o buena**- ¿te gustaría hablar de ello?**

Te ríes detrás de tu mano.

_Buena suerte con eso_

**-Sí, eso estaría bien hecho -**dice Quinn para tu absoluta sorpresa y sonríe cuando ella y Rachel caminan a la zona principal y te quedas sola aquí. Parpadeas sin saber qué demonios ha pasado, ¿esa pequeña enana tiene sus manos en Brittany y ahora está tratando de sacarte a tu mejor amiga? Volteas los ojos y sigues su camino. Yendo al sector donde esta Brittany.

Kurt parece estar dejando toda su ira y rabia sobre la cinta de correr, corre y corre, las zapatillas pisando fuerte con mal humor da fuertes golpes contra la base de la máquina. Es viernes por la noche así que el lugar está bastante vacío y te gusta de esa manera. Piensas que esto es algo que te gustaría hacer una vez por semana. Después de una corta carrera en la cinta encuentras a Brittany en la máquina de prensa de pecho, sientes el estómago cada vez más caliente y la garganta cada vez más espesa cuando te encuentras memorizado la forma en que sus brazos se doblan dentro y fuera, sus bíceps sudorosos amplían luego retiran ya que se juntan los codos y separan de nuevo. Su cara está brillando por el sudor, con su cabello pegándose, ella está lamiendo sus labios en la concentración, y su estómago se endurece con cada respiración que hace. Te acercas a ella hasta que estas justo al frente y te encuentras sonriéndole.

Sus ojos se abren un poco más y ella sonríe alegremente de nuevo, sabiendo lo que estás pensando ahora mismo.

-**Estas tan caliente -** le susurras, la mano apoyada sobre tu pecho para controlar que tu corazón todavía está trabajando. Arqueas tu ceja y te agachas pretendiendo atar tus cordones de las zapatillas, cuando en realidad sólo estás buscando una excusa para tocar cualquier parte de ella. Tu burla funciona cuando ves como traga saliva y sus ojos caen a tus pechos**- Sólo me estoy atando los cordones -**dices con un guiño y caminas lejos buscando algo más para hacer antes de saltar sobre ella.

Se convierte en un pequeño juego secreto y sexy. Brittany te toca de vez en cuando, su mano rozando por el espacio en la parte inferior de tu camiseta, sus sudorosas y pegajosas manos haciendo contacto con tu piel desnuda y jadeas las tres veces que lo hace. Como cuando estás haciendo flexiones ella se acerca y toma tu botella de agua, la abre y bebe lentamente de ella. Y tú miras su garganta tragando cada trago y no sólo te resulta irracionalmente sexy, pero también te las arreglas para encontrar un significado más profundo que hace que tu corazón se sienta mas brillante. Ella toma tu agua, sin pedir permiso, acaba de tomar tu agua como diciendo que lo que es tuyo es suyo y te sientes tonta por entender eso en un gesto tan simple, pero te hace sentir muy bien. Sus ojos se encuentran con los tuyos cada pocos minutos, al principio son tímidas y sueltan unas risitas en secreto pero luego resultan más oscuras y casi erótica cuando ella comienza a mirarte a los ojos de una manera que te hace sentir como si estuvieras de pie desnuda en el medio de la habitación, como si estuvieras sacándote lentamente cada pieza de ropa que tienes con tan solo una mirada. Miras hacia abajo para recordarte que tienes la ropa puesta, pero nunca te has sentido más expuesta en tu vida.

El juego continúa y es sobre todo un juego de caderas rozándose, brazos inocentemente apoyados, Brittany "arregla" la etiqueta de tu top en la parte de atrás y se toma la oportunidad de pasar sus manos por tu espalda, que hace que tus ojos revoloteen cerrándose, antes de que esté de nuevo a haciendo algo más, ambas siguen la noche compartiendo sonrisas secretas y miradas robadas, utilizando todas las oportunidades para rozarse los codos y golpearse las caderas. Todo lo demás apenas se nota, sientes como un ruido de fondo cuando Brittany está a tu alrededor.

Con el tiempo te encuentras en las máquinas de remo con Quinn, estás contenta de saber que pasó cinco minutos hablando con Brittany ya que son cinco minutos más de lo que esperabas. Pasó cuarenta minutos hablando con Rachel, le preguntas al respecto, pero ella dice que fue un placer hablar con un desconocido, y realmente no puedes discutir con eso.

Estás disfrutando mucho de esta noche, sin embargo, puede que tenga que ser la emoción que Brittany causó en ti, pero sino también es que te sientes tan segura aquí con gente que sabe de ti y de Brittany y no las juzgan o hablan contigo acerca de eso. No hay presión aquí, dentro de este grupo de personas y realmente te gusta.

También te gusta hacer ejercicio.

Te da algún tipo de odio admitirlo, pero estás disfrutando aun del aire húmedo del gimnasio. Tus manos están sudorosas como el infierno mientras tiras de un lado a otro en la máquina de remo, hasta que sientes los músculos de los brazos y los hombros comienzan a doler y aflojas.

**-Continua -** tiras**- vamos -** tiras**- Fabray **-exhalas y sonríes de satisfacción a la mujer a tu derecha que va a un ritmo mucho más pausado.

Ella tira una última vez, se desliza hacia la parte delantera de su máquina de remo y se detiene, disparándote un gesto impaciente**- No es una carrera Santana, no estamos remando realmente -**dice secamente.

**-Vamos, usa tu imaginación -**le haces muecas a ella, todavía tirando de un lado a otro.

Quinn te mira arqueando una ceja- **¿Te sientes bien? Has estado muy hiperactiva y... **-arrastra y te da una mirada mordaz.

**-¿Y?**

Sus labios se separan como si pensara en la siguiente palabra-** feliz, supongo**

Tu sonrisa se ensancha. Eso es porque estás feliz.

**-¿Todo está bien con ustedes? **-Quinn te pregunta en tono curioso.

**-Sí -** suspiras, pero no para sonar convincente. **- Es sólo que siento que no estamos en el mismo nivel de relación, y tal vez eso está bien ahora, pero en el largo plazo sé que encontrara a alguien más, alguien más estable y fiable que yo******

**-Eso es una tontería Santana **- Quinn se burla:**- Veo la forma en que te mira, ella está loca por ti**

Tal vez ese es el problema, tal vez es necesario que haya un poco menos de locura en tu vida.

Sientes una mano húmeda sobre su hombro y las rodillas al instante se te debilitan, te has olvidado de remar y te detienes para recuperar el aliento. Brittany viene paseándose alrededor de ti hasta llegar al otro lado, sus dedos corriendo por tu brazo, su piel se pega a la tuya.

Sonríes con timidez y aprietas más el agarre del mango. Sus ojos azules están brillantes, con sudor en la frente y sus bíceps tonificados. Las venas de las muñecas y la parte posterior de sus manos están apareciendo y te resulta increíblemente atractivo eso. Ella dirige el dorso de la mano por su frente y exhala como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Tragas saliva con dificultad, todavía estás esperando el día en que su atracción se haya ido o al menos te deje menos embobada. Hasta ahora no ha sucedido.  
**  
****-Le puedes decir -** ladra Quinn a Brittany**- que va muy rápido, le va a dar un tirón en un músculo.******

**-Tiene razón -** Brittany asiente y te sonríe-** no vas a lograr nada yendo rápido, se supone que debes mantener un ritmo para que puedas trabajar por más tiempo******

**-Estoy bien -**te encoges de hombros con aire de suficiencia, asegurándote de flexionar tus músculos y te inclinas hacia adelante sólo poco más de modo que la parte superior de tus senos están directamente debajo de la línea de visión de Brittany.

La miras con diversión mientras parpadea esos ojos azules hacia abajo por un breve instante antes de que su mano este de vuelta en tu hombro.

Ella se inclina hacia ti y te susurra al oído**- te vas a quemar a ti misma si vas tan rápido como un conejo **-respira y puedes oír la sonrisa en su voz mientras su aliento te hace cosquillas a un lado de su cuello-** Lo mejor es ir lento y duro **-su voz sigue bajando antes de que ella se eche hacia atrás y se vaya lejos de ti yendo a las cintas.

La miras alejarse en un silencio atónito, dejas que tu control sobre las máquinas se aflojen, miras a Quinn tímidamente que ya está dándote una mirada de complicidad.

**-¿Es normal? **-dices débilmente.  
**  
****-¿Qué cosa es normal? -**ella sonríe mirando divertida.

La miras y vuelves a mirar a Brittany que todavía está caminando lejos, tus ojos caen a su culo y estás decepcionada de que ella no lleve algo más apretado.

**-¿Querer follar con alguien todo el tiempo?******

**-Santana -** Quinn voltea los ojos y riéndose de ti**- tuvieron sexo ayer por la noche ¿no?******

**-Sí **-te muerdes los labios sin poder contener tu sonrisa.

**-Bueno, tengo que admitir **-dice ella lentamente, como si no quisiera estar equivocada en algo**- es bueno verte así, no puedo recordar la última vez que te vi tan... no tan tensa**

Le sonríes golpeándola amistosamente-** gracias Quinn, significa mucho para mí******

**-Pero…****  
**  
Volteas los ojos, sabías que había un pero.  
**  
****-Hay algo de ella que creo que debes saber**

Dejas de remar otra vez y te sientas inmóvil en el asiento de la máquina, mirando a Quinn piensas que debes de haber oído mal. Su tono de voz es bajo y algo cómplice como si supiera algo que no deben escuchar los demás y empiezas a sentir que el miedo corre por tu columna vertebral creando una sensación horrible.

Quinn mira hacia otro lado, la culpa está escrito en toda su cara-** Bueno…**-comienza lentamente y juega con el tirante de su sujetador,-** ¿te acuerdas que hace un tiempo me pediste que investigue a Brittany?******

**-Si del cual después me arrepentí, y tú me diste un maldito discurso sobre que estaba mal y que era una invasión de su privacidad -**dices algo brusca, ya te sientes enojada.**- Oh dios Quinn, te enteraste de algo ¿no es cierto? Ella realmente no quiere estar conmigo, ¿verdad? ¿Todo esto era una estúpida broma?**

De repente sientes que tu mundo se está cayendo a pedazos.

**-No, no, no, Santana no -**dice rápidamente, llegando a acariciarte el brazo para tranquilizarte.**- Pero encontré que ella tenía antecedentes penales****  
**  
Te quedas congelada, el mundo a tu alrededor se detiene, sus palabras están girando en tu cabeza, pero en realidad eso no tiene ningún sentido. **- Eso es mentira -** exhalas y continuas sacudiendo la cabeza, Brittany no haría nada malo. Ella tiene que estar equivocada.

**-Es cierto, pero no es tan malo como piensas, tiene todos sus registros borrados lo que significa que nunca hubieron delitos graves. Mi curiosidad pudo más que yo e indagué un poco más y descubrí que era por posesión de drogas y un robo. Más tarde fueron borrados de sus registros, fue cuando tenía veintitrés años después de un proceso legal de tres años, no sé cómo se las arregló porque esos son delitos graves, deben haber sido circunstanciales para que se borraran de su registros****  
**  
Sabes que Quinn no haría algo como esto para que te sientas mal, miras fijamente al vacío. Comienzas a sentir pánico porque amas tanto a Brittany, ¿pero sabes quién es realmente? Parte de ti te está diciendo que por supuesto que sí la conoces, y otra parte no esta tan segura. No puedes creer que esto esté sucediendo.  
**  
****-Deberías hablar con ella al respecto -** indica Quinn.

Ya estás de pie, sudando, tu cabeza de repente gira, miras a tu alrededor frenéticamente en busca de unos cabellos rubios. No se ve por ninguna parte. Corres donde esta Rachel y Kurt en las cintas de correr.

**-¿Dónde está Brittany? -** le ladras a ellos, sin importarte lo que piensen de ti.

**-Baño -** Rachel responde apuntando hacia un pasillo cercano.

Vas echa una furia, pasas chocando algunas personas apurada y entras al baño de mujeres. Encuentras que Brittany está sola aquí secándose las manos debajo de la máquina. Tienes una emoción que nunca pensaste que sentirías de nuevo por ella y eso es enojo, pero lo estas, estás enojada con ella por no decirte.

**-Tu **-dices, simplemente la agarras de su camiseta y la arrastras al cubículo más cercano. La arrinconas contra la pared y cierras la puerta detrás de ti.

Ella tiene una sonrisa en su rostro.

Volteas los ojos y niegas con la cabeza, aún más molesta con ella-** no estoy aquí para hacer algo sucio contigo******

**-Oh -**respira algo decepcionada.

Intentas ignorar tu revolución entre tus piernas, para centrarte en lo que está sucediéndote entre las orejas.

**-Quinn me habló de ti... de tu pasado******

**-¿Mi p-pasado? -**tartamudea su mano tiembla y la cara de repente se ve más pálida mientras trata de quedarse en pie torpemente. El espacio aquí es muy pequeño, por lo que casi estas pegada a ella. Tienes que admitir, Brittany y tu tienen una suerte con los pequeños lugares de difícil acceso.

**-Sí, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿No confías en mí?******

**-Por supuesto que confío en ti -** Brittany logra decir, de repente sus ojos están brillantes y ella pone mala cara, no su habitual mala cara que es linda, más como que ella está tratando físicamente de no llorar.

**-Entonces podrías haberme dicho que tienes antecedentes penales -** dices con cuidado a pesar de que no has oído que entre alguien más en los baños.

**-Oh -** Brittany respira en un tono que suena diferente.

¿Es alivio lo que ves?

**-Oh, estás hablando de eso -**murmura, olfateando y de repente no se ve tan cerca de echarse a llorar como hace un segundo. Está actuando como si hubiera pensado que hablabas de algo más y eso sólo te hace estés aún más defraudada y confundida.

**-¿Qué más podría estar hablando? -** preguntas cruzando los brazos.

No estás tan enojada con ella ahora, estas más intrigada, e incluso decepcionada.

Brittany suspira y se pellizca el puente de la nariz como si estuviera tratando de pensar con claridad. Finalmente sus ojos se encuentran con los tuyos, ella se inclina bajando la tapa del inodoro y palmea la superficie de la misma.

**-Siéntate -** dice.

Te sientas lentamente en el inodoro sin saber lo que está pasando, pero preocupada e intrigada al mismo tiempo.

Ella se arrodilla ante ti y descansa sus brazos sobre tus muslos. Sus ojos azules te miran y se conectan con los tuyos, se ve determinación en ellos, pero también una pizca de tristeza allí. Ella todavía se ve muy bonita, a pesar del sudor en la frente que se ve por las fluorescentes luces brillantes del baño.  
**  
****-¿Recuerda lo que te dije ayer? ¿Acerca tomar las cosas con calma para no arruinar esto?**

Asientes y tragas saliva de nuevo debido a los nervios que estás sintiendo de repente. ¿Y si rompe contigo por ser indiscreta? ¿Y si ella no confía en ti otra vez?

**-Fue Quinn la que me dijo -**dices rápidamente**- Honestamente no quería entrometerme**  
**  
****-Santana, está bien, de verdad -** Brittany suspira y se muerde el labio mientras piensa-** Tú sabes que tuve un momento difícil después de que mis padres murieron y fui enviada a un orfanato**

Asientes de nuevo y ahora te sientes terrible, porque la última vez que habló de sus padres, lloró mucho. No te gusta cuando llora**.- Tú no tienes que explicarme nada Brittany, lo entiendo******

**-Pero quiero explicarte -**dice rápidamente**- al menos lo de mis antecedentes****  
**  
Exhalas algo temblorosa y descansas tus manos sobre sus brazos agarrándolos un poco más fuerte de lo que deberías, pero hace que sus labios se contraigan en los laterales.

**-Mi historial fue básicamente por cosas estúpidas que hice cuando tenía dieciséis años, vendí algo de marihuana a los otros niños de mi orfanato por dinero en efectivo, estaba ahorrando para el futuro, lo que es un poco irónico, teniendo en cuenta que ahora tengo todo el dinero que necesitaba dos años antes de eso -**se ríe un poco de su propia historia, se aclara la garganta y continúa**- de todos modos -** sacude la cabeza y comienza tocar el logo de su sudadera-** Pero se salió de control, por diversas razones, ese orfanato era horrible, yo siempre imaginé que los orfanatos sean como son en las películas con un montón de amigos y que las personas que lo dirigen son como los padres que nunca tuviste o que dejaste de tener -**Hace una pausa y se ríe con amargura.**- La gente que lo dirigía eran dos hombres y una mujer, los tres de ellos eran asquerosos. El lugar era antihigiénico y un descontrol, yo mantuve mi dinero en un calcetín debajo de mi cama y eso era todas las posesiones que tenía, eso y la ropa que yo llevaba**

De repente le tomas la mano sólo para hacerle saber que la estás escuchando y que no vas a juzgarla a ella por todo lo que hizo en circunstancias aparentemente horribles. Ella sonríe lentamente a tu gesto y aprieta tu mano.

**-Las parejas que quieren adoptar iban y venían, pero nunca me escogían, con el tiempo me acostumbré a la angustia y la decepción**

Literalmente, no lo entiendes.**- ¿Por qué iba alguien no iba a querer adoptarte? **-preguntas estupefacta ante la idea.

Ella sonríe ante eso y se encoge de hombros:**- Yo nunca hablé******

**-¿Nunca habías hablado? -** repites, con el ceño fruncido.  
**  
****-No, nunca -**Brittany dice simplemente.**- Estaba demasiado nerviosa para hablar con alguien, los adultos en general me asustaban**

La miras fijamente. Es difícil de imaginar, que Brittany no hablaba, cuando lo único que hace ahora es hablar tan fácilmente y con confianza.

**-Quería que me lleven, sinceramente, lo quería, pero el gato siempre se comía mi lengua. Las madres solían mirarme de arriba a abajo, haciendo comentarios sobre lo bonita que era, los padres siempre eran silenciosos. Es raro que la gente te inspeccione como si fueras un pedazo de la propiedad que estan a punto de comprar. Solían hacerme preguntas como cuántos amigos tenía y cual era mi color favorito, y luego se sentaban y me quedaba con ellos sin decir nada. Una vez que se daban cuenta que no iba a hablar, se susurraban entre ellos, algo sobre pasar a la siguiente niña**

Se te rompe el corazón. De repente te sientes como un monstruo por pensar que tu habías tenido una adolescencia terrible, cuando en realidad fuiste mimada por tu madre y tu padre a pesar de que tienes la sensación de que te odiaban, pero también eras muy popular en la escuela y tenías las mejores calificaciones.

**-Después de un tiempo empecé a aburrirme, solía ir a la biblioteca local y leía todos los libros que pude encontrar, las historias de los libros eran mejor que mi propia vida, y ellos me permitieron escaparme por un rato. Un par de chicos y chicas que habían estado por más tiempo que yo en el orfanato comenzaron a entrar en esa etapa adolescente rebelde y me uní a ellos. Tampoco hablaba mucho con ellos fuera de algunas palabras aquí y allá. Me llamaban "la asesina silenciosa"****  
**  
Ruedas tus ojos**- los niños dicen cosas tontas**

Ella se ríe en silencio**- Sólo teníamos nuestras comidas designadas en el orfanato, en realidad nunca había comido algo que haya gustado mucho, veía otras familias en el parque con caramelos y helados, y yo no sabía cómo sabían siquiera**

Te quedas con la boca abierta asombrada, ¿En qué década estaba en 1920?

**-Así que una vez algunos de nosotros, fingimos que teníamos un arma y entramos en una tienda local que era propiedad de una señora mexicana que siempre me asustaba. Ella nos dijo que nos largáramos. Sabía que no teníamos un arma. Estábamos tan hambrientos y tristes que unos días más tarde volví yo misma, me había robado una pistola de agua de un chico nuevo que acaba de entrar al orfanato y la pinte de negro con aerosol. Volví a la tienda, llené dos bolsas de caramelos y le apunte a ella y le dije que me diera todo el dinero que tenía en la caja registradora. Nunca olvidaré la mirada de miedo en su cara -**Brittany gime la última parte y las lágrimas empiezan a rodar por sus mejillas.  
**  
****-Hey, está bien...-**la consuelas, sosteniendo su mano mientras le acaricias el brazo con la otra.

**-Fi-finalmente -** Brittany continúa luchando más con la historia ahora-** le di todos los dulces a mis amigos, pero yo no les dije sobre el dinero, lo añadí al dinero que tenía en mi calcetín debajo de mi cama. Estaba tan enferma por la culpa y la paranoia de que la policía vendría que no podía comer nada de eso. Pasé los meses que quedaban mirando por encima de mi hombro y contando los días hasta que yo estaría fuera del orfanato.**

Se detiene y mira hacia atrás para arriba a tus ojos, limpiándose debajo de su nariz y los ojos.-** sabes el resto, más o menos. Me dieron dinero para alquilar un apartamento por un tiempo, así que antes de ir allí, me encontré de nuevo la tienda y arroje el calcetín en el mostrador antes de correr de vuelta. Fui tan estúpida -**ella se ríe, una lágrima escapó de sus ojos.**- Habían instalado una cámara después de la primera vez que les robaron, y es tan gracioso que me atraparon cuando devolví el dinero**

Te ríes y niegas con la cabeza**- eso es mala suerte -**le das un codazo juguetonamente, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.  
**  
****-Sí **- suspira con una sonrisa rota.-** Tuve que hacer servicio comunitario, después no tuve que vivir con miedo mí nunca más. Cuando yo tenía veinte años usé parte del dinero que mis padres me dejaron y empecé a estudiar. Varias cosas me atraían, como el sexo y la sexualidad, y sobre la psicología, pero sobre todo me di cuenta que tenía que empezar a hablar de nuevo, y qué mejor manera de empezar a hablar que hacerlo para ganarte la vida. Más tarde busqué asesoría legal para ver si podía conseguir que borraran mis archivos, tuve que demostrar mi carácter y contribución a la sociedad, que supongo que mi trabajo ya contaba con eso. Me avergonzaba más que nada, por eso yo quería borrarlo, para que nadie tenga que saber acerca de esa parte estúpida de mi vida, y evidentemente funcionó -**añadió con resentimiento.

Piensas que puedes, o al menos todo lo que quieres decirle por ahora.

**-Ok -**te asientes aliviada, ya no estas enojada con ella, y si estas un poco avergonzada porque lo estabas antes. Le preguntaste estas cosas a ella, fue como cuando te preguntó a ti en su primera reunión en la habitación 47, así que nadie necesita ser presionado y estás avergonzada, sólo esperabas que ella te contara todo sobre ella cuando tú no estás haciendo lo mismo.

**-Sólo hay unas pocas cosas que necesito saber antes de ir a casa -**le sonríes tranquilamente.

Ella parpadea algo perpleja, sacudiendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha ligeramente.**- ¿n-no estás molesta conmigo? **-pregunta, con duda y confundida por tu reacción.

Te inclinas hacia abajo y presionas tus labios contra su frente, barriendo un poco de pelo antes de que tu mano encuentre la de ella.-** Yo nunca podría estar enojada contigo, Britt -**dices y le besa el dorso de la mano con suavidad.

Eso la hace sollozar de nuevo, se puede ver como sus hombros bajan con alivio y ella intenta estabilizar su respiración y detener sus lágrimas.**- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? -**pregunta aclarándose la garganta en un intento en vano para que su tono sea normal.

**-Hay una brecha -**dices.

**-¿Una brecha? **-pregunta confusa, arrugando la frente.  
**  
****-Una brecha **-repites**- comenzaste tus estudios cuando tenías veinte años, pero dejaste el orfanato cuando tenías solo dieciocho años, ¿qué estabas haciendo en esos dos años?******

**-Oh -**suspira como si estuviera esperando que pases por alto ese detalle**.- Estuve dando vueltas -** dice simplemente con un encogimiento de los hombros mientras ella limpia su última lágrima.

**-¿Dando vueltas?******

**-Sí -** dice ella, simplemente una vez más, no dar más detalles.  
**  
****-¿Qué quieres decir? -**la animas a ella para que siga.

**-Me fui de mochilera a través de Canadá y el norte de América, haciendo pequeños trabajos de aquí para allá, no quería gastar el dinero de mis padres en ese momento, todavía estaba a salvo con mi cuenta bancaria, así que un día sólo me levante y me fui, haciendo dedo. Finalmente llegué a Tennessee y vi la más hermosa finca, que me recordó mucho a la que yo había crecido y me dije que iba a comprar ese lugar un día -**ella sonríe con cariño y le sonríes.

Te envía un escalofrío por la columna vertebral pensar que podrías haber conocido a Brittany hace unos años como una adolescente tardía.

**-Aun así, di vueltas mucho tiempo -** continúa-** no permanecía en un lugar por mucho tiempo, de vez en cuando terminé en una cama con extraños, a veces haciendo trabajos de bajo salario. Yo estaba buscando un propósito, supongo -**se encoge de hombros.  
**  
****-¿Alguna vez lo encontraste? **- preguntas con impaciencia, absorta en todo lo que dice.

**-Con el tiempo... creo que sí...******

**-¿Cuál era? **-preguntas.

**-Ayudar a la gente -**dice con sencillez.

Frunces el ceño, la conoces naturalmente, ella quiere ayudar, pero a veces ayuda demasiado a los demás y eso no está tan bien.

**-¿Por qué? -**le preguntas, quieres saber por qué ella quiere ayudar tanto a la gente si todavía no se ayuda a sí misma.  
**  
****-Tengo una deuda que pagar -** dice ella en todo su encanto enigmático.  
**  
****-Pero ya le diste a esa señora su dinero******

**-No hablo de esa deuda -**interrumpe y juguetea con la parte de su sudadera-** otra deuda, que no es financiera******

**-¿No es algo de lo que quieras hablar? -**le preguntas, sabiendo la respuesta y sintiendo que ella ya levantó esa barrera.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

**-Y todavía estás ocultando algo ¿no?**

Ella asiente con la cabeza otra vez.

**-¿Por qué?******

**-Serías una persona difícil de perder **-dice en voz baja reiterando sus palabras de ayer.

Lo entiendes completamente ahora.

Sea lo que sea que está ocultando es porque ella piensa que la vas a dejar por eso. Nada podría hacer que la dejes. Ella tiene que saberlo. Sientes que tus hombros se caen, cualquier pizca de ira que tenías, se dispersa y en su lugar sólo lo que sientes es amor por la mujer en frente de ti, que nunca ha parecido tan pequeña y no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que ella está de rodillas.

Comienzas a ponerse de pie, tirándola suavemente por las manos para que se levante. Ella está mirándote con temor, como si ella esperara que vas a seguir preguntándole o si te enojas con ella por no decirte todo, pero en su lugar dices**-Estoy tan contenta de haberte encontrado**

Porque así te sientes, ya habías perdido tu oportunidad de encontrarla hace unos años que fue al rancho, ¿qué pasaba si nunca ibas a la habitación 47? ¿Y si ella no compraba ese lugar?

Ella te mira fijamente, buscando algo en tu mirada todavía confundida por tu declaración.

**-Estoy tan contenta de saber que me estabas buscando -** sonríe de nuevo con el tiempo, y la tristeza casi desaparecido por completo de sus ojos.

...

Los dos finalmente le dicen adiós a los demás, Quinn te pregunta si todo está bien, le dijiste que todo está bien y ustedes han hablado. Quinn no parece tan segura entonces te regaña por arrinconarla en un baño, que en retrospectiva, no fue el mejor lugar para tener esa conversación. Ella te pide detalles, pero niegas con tu cabeza, respetas a Brittany demasiado para repetir lo que te dijo, incluso a Quinn.

En el momento en que llegan a casa son las 21:00 y Brittany, aún con su ropa de gimnasia, lleva a Lucy a dar su paseo, que le pidió con su mirada de cachorro. Una vez que se van, vas a la habitación, habían planeado acurrucarse en el sofá y ver películas antes de tener que comenzar a empacar para mañana por el viaje a Tennessee, pero sólo puedes pensar en una cosa que quieres hacer esta noche.

Te sientes como un niño en la mañana de Navidad cuando te sacas rápidamente la ropa, y las tiras en la esquina, luchas con tu sujetador deportivo pero al final consigues sacarlo y te deslizas fuera de tu ropa interior. Te das cuenta que todavía hueles a sudor, así que te rocías desodorante frenéticamente y luego saltas en la cama, con la manta que te cubra hasta el cuello.

Cinco minutos más tarde y oyes que Brittany y Lucy regresan.

**-¿Santana? -** Brittany dice en voz alta desde la sala de estar.

**-Por aquí -** le gritas también, incapaz de ocultar el entusiasmo en tu voz.

Una vez que aparece en el umbral te mira con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa esparce deliciosamente en su rostro**- ¿Qué estás haciendo?**-pregunta, mirándote sospechosamente.

**-Nada -** sonríes, aumentando tu agarre en la manta.  
**  
****-¿vas a dormir temprano? **-pregunta mientras entra en la habitación y comienza a quitarse la ropa-** Sí, yo me siento igual, estoy algo agotada después de todo lo que hablamos esta noche****  
**  
Suspiras, no tenías intención de reabrir sus viejas heridas una vez más.

-**Lo siento, es sólo que Quinn, es muy protectora conmigo **-te ríes un poco.

**-Conozco esa sensación **-te sonríe sacando su camiseta por su cabeza y su torso desnudo se revela a ti. Tu corazón se acelera a causa de lo que dijo, pero luego se detiene por completo a causa de lo que ahora ves. Los contornos de sus perfectos abdominales todavía están brillando por el sudor y sus pechos turgentes están invitando a ser mordidos y succionados y...

Tragas saliva incapaz de mantener en secreto tu propósito por mucho más tiempo, no es que sea un secreto para ella, porque está sonriendo y mirándote a los ojos como si ya lo supiera.

**-Mmm...**-hace un ruido sexy y se quita el pantalón hasta que todo que lleva puesto es su ropa interior. Ella se inclina cerca de la cómoda y comienza a hurgar en tu maleta, te preguntas qué está haciendo, pero, sinceramente, sólo estás distraída porque tienes la vista de su culo balanceándose en el aire, y en realidad no te importa mucho lo que haga- **ah, lo encontré -** dice triunfante.

Se da la vuelta tendiendo delante de ella tu antigua camiseta del equipo de softball y colocas una mano sobre tu cara, ruborisada y avergonzada.

**-Aww **-dice- **Creo que es linda **

La miras para discutir ese punto, pero la boca se te cae abierta cuando ella se la pone. Es tan pequeña para ella que deja un espacio sin cubrir en la parte inferior de su estómago. Empieza a girar, balanceando su culo de lado a lado como si estuviera montando un espectáculo para ti. No sabes que exactamente es lo que hace que la imagen sea tan sexy, no sabes si es por la piel que se revela porque la camisa es tan pequeña, o porque puedes ver sus pezones endurecidos a través del material blanco, o porque tiene el nombre de "Santana" en la parte superior y "López" en la parte inferior de la espalda o simplemente por el mero hecho de que lleva puesto algo tuyo. Otra vez ella ni siquiera pregunta y estás loca, estás abrumada de que ella este lo suficientemente cómoda para hacer tales cosas.

Se arrastra lentamente sobre la cama y se instala al lado tuyo, intentas reprimir una sonrisa por tu propia broma, porque ella todavía no tiene idea de que estás desnuda bajo la manta.

**-Te ves increíble, en realidad te ves bien con la mayoría de las cosas -**exhalas, incapaz de ocultar el deseo de tu voz.

Se lame los labios, mira hacia abajo y juega con el dobladillo de la camisa. Ella es tan adorable.-** Estaba pensando, que realmente necesito crear espacio para ti en mis cajones, no puedes tener la ropa en la maleta para siempre****  
**  
Casi te dan ganas de llorar de lo feliz que su sugerencia te hace, probablemente quedarías como una loca, pero no te importa. Ella te está diciendo que te vas a quedar para siempre en su casa.

Ella levanta una pierna por encima de tu cintura y de repente se monta encima de ti y gimes. Sólo el edredón te está separando de ella, pero sientes que está creciendo un calor entre los muslos, también ignoras el golpeteo entre las piernas por el peso de su cuerpo sobre tu zona intima. Oh dios. Te muerdes el labio con tanta fuerza que podrías sacarte sangre, pero es necesario que no te muevas hacia arriba en ella.

**-Caray, alguien está sensible -**Brittany ríe y te tortura comenzando a frotar las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba y abajo sobre el edredón, por encima de tu estómago desnudo**- ¿Estás bien? **-pregunta disminuyendo ligeramente el roce.

Parpadeas y tu respiración se vuelve más y más pesada, porque ella no sabe sus manos se deslizan y rozan la parte inferior de tus pechos, y casi tan abajo hasta llegar entre tus piernas.

Tragas saliva**- más que bien, gracias**

Ella te devuelve la sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes por la luz de la luna que entra a través de la ventana. Estás tan enamorada de ella.

Te sientes indigna de ella.

Jadeas fuerte cuando ella posa sus palmas en tus tetas sobre las cubiertas y levanta una ceja no creyendo de que en realidad estés tan fácilmente caliente, y en secreto piensas que no debe juzgarte porque ella nunca ha tenido que soportar su propia compañía.

**-Es por las bromas que me hiciste en el gimnasio -** exhalas tan constante como sea posible mientras sus manos recorren arriba y abajo de la cubierta, su piel ardiendo bajo las sábanas.

Ella hace una mueca fingida como si lo sintiera-** tú has comenzado******

**-Sí, y también el hecho de que estoy desnuda debajo de esto **-dejas escapar.

**-¿Desnuda? **-Brittany exhala y de repente sus ojos caen a tu pecho y luego al final de entre tus piernas**- Oh -**ella exhala lentamente como si acabara de darse cuenta exactamente donde está sentada.

Sus ojos entrecerrados encuentran los tuyos y se muerde los labios mirándote**-¿Debo unirme a ti?******

**-No -**dices simplemente con una sonrisa-** déjate esa camisa puesta, todo lo demás se puede ir**

Casi te ríes porque aparte de la camisa sólo tiene su ropa interior, pero aún así, eso es exactamente lo que deseas que se vaya.

Se arrastra de modo que ella se inclina sobre ti, sus ojos van viajando por tu cuello hasta que ella pone su mano lentamente sobre el borde de la colcha y la tira hacia abajo poco a poco. Tu pecho palpita cuando el aire te golpea y sientes sus ojos por todo tu cuerpo. Ella se aleja y pierdes la presión de su peso encima de ti.

Ella se arrodilla en la cama, con los ojos fijos en ti, arrastra su ropa interior por sus piernas y luego se inclina para tirarlas a un lado una vez que están en sus pantorrillas.

De repente tira las sábanas y estás desnuda completamente sin nada que te proteja de su mirada descarada.

**-Por favor **- le susurras-** hazme el amor**

Ella sonríe serenamente, con los ojos brillantes y con gracia se sube encima de ti. Sus pies están sobre los tuyos, sus piernas se establecen arriba de las tuyas, te quedas boquiabierta cuando su sexo se apoya suavemente sobre el tuyo, sólo la parte superior de tu clítoris están chocando suavemente, pero hace que los ojos te den vueltas y la sangre comience a hervir debajo de ella. Sus abdominales y pechos empujan contra los tuyos y ahora estás empezando a lamentar haberle dicho que se deje puesta esa camisa. Finalmente, su cabeza se sitúa justo por encima de la tuya y ella está mirándote hacia abajo, parpadeas lentamente como su tacto te hace sentir perdida, pero igualmente como en casa.

Ella se inclina hacia abajo, con el rostro suspendido sobre el tuyo, sonriente, mirándote a los ojos, y nariz empujando tímidamente la tuya-** Hola -** se ríe.  
**  
****-Hey **-te ahogas, con tu corazón en la garganta.

Te muerdes el labio más fuerte.

_Te amo_

No puede permitir que le digas eso, ahora no, todavía no.

Ella se inclina y te besa con dulzura, es el beso más tierno que has recibido y mueves tus labios contra los suyos. Es lento y borroso a medida que ambas respiran suavemente una contra la otra, su peso se sitúa por encima de ti completamente y te sigue besando como si fuera la primera vez después de un largo tiempo que alguien te besa.

Finalmente sus manos se deslizan en tu pelo, su nariz juguetonamente empuja contra la tuya mientras profundiza el beso. Empuja suavemente la lengua más allá de tus labios entreabiertos y está dentro de ti, acariciando con suavidad, casi con pereza. Gimoteas y tu lengua danza junto a la de ella. Tus manos se deslizan por su espalda y sus caderas, ella se siente tan bien, te empiezas a frotar arriba y abajo, rozando la camiseta con cada movimiento.

Su lengua se estira y se mueve por su cuenta y no puedes respirar o pensar. Brittany está jadeando en tu boca mientras intentas seguirle el ritmo con tu lengua. Puedes sentir su corazón latiendo en su pecho, golpeando en contra del tuyo y los sientes latir por todo el lugar. Te sientes flotar y borracha porque no puedes ver nada, en todo lo que estas centrada es en su lengua revoloteando dentro de tu boca, el golpeteo entre las piernas y los latidos de su corazón maravillosamente en contra del tuyo. Estás borracha en ella.

Comienzas a tocarla más frenéticamente, trazando sus caderas con los dedos, frotando su espalda alentándola y ella gime en tu boca con cada movimiento. Agarras la camisa que tiene con frustración, nunca has querido que alguien te bese, literalmente, todo el cuerpo, pero la deseas y quieres hacer lo mismo con ella. Ella enreda y te tira el cabello suavemente en respuesta y no puedes conseguir bastante de ella.

Comienzas a rodar sus cuerpos entre sí y se convierten en dos cuerpos calientes clamando desesperadamente algún tipo de claridad, como si hubiesen tantas cosas que quieren hacer el uno con el otro, pero ninguna de ustedes sabe por dónde empezar.

Te sientes adormecida bajo su lengua, ella te hace sentir tan fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar cualquier cosa, pero el peso de su amor, su amor te hace débil en las rodillas y en el corazón. Tu cuerpo es más pequeño que el de ella, pero todo esto todavía te hace sentir como la mas grande.

Desconecta los labios y vuelves a la realidad.

**-Quiero probar algo -** susurra casi tímidamente contra tu mejilla mientras ella coloca un beso allí también.  
**  
****-Cualquier cosa **-sonríes, sonrojándote.

Ni siquiera tienes que pensar en ello, Brittany puede hacer o decir lo que quiera a tu alrededor, o sobre ti en este caso.

Se ríe suavemente, con un sonido bajo y coqueto.

Gimes de decepción cuando su cuerpo deja el tuyo y ella está sentada en medio de tus piernas (que las separa un poco para acomodase ella). Sientes una piscina emoción en tu bajo vientre cuando sus ojos entrecerrados se encuentran con los tuyos mientras sonríe un poco. Ella pasa sus manos por tus piernas y las desliza hasta tus tobillos**- dobla las rodillas -**te dice en voz baja.

Sientes que el corazón vibra en medio de tus piernas y en el resto de tu cuerpo sudando doblas las rodillas separándolas quedando literalmente abierta para ella y sus ojos apenas estan mirando fijamente los tuyos. Ella se arrodilla y se desploma hacia adelante, presionando con sus rodillas, por lo que está separando tus piernas aún más.  
**  
****-Quiero sentirte **-respira con voz ronca.

Parpadeas pesadamente porque estás empezando a sudar y jadear mucho.

Ella se escabulle en medio de tus piernas hasta que no puede estar más cerca, entonces levanta su pierna por encima de la suya, a caballo entre la parte interior de tu muslo tu centro que entra en contacto directo con el suyo propio.

**-Santa mierda -**exclamas y pones una mano sobre los ojos.

Ella misma unida en ti, doblando la otra pierna y se posiciona a sí misma, con cada pequeño movimiento hace que una corriente eléctrica se envíe de su núcleo al tuyo y se siente increíble. Nunca habías sentido nada como esto antes, no esperabas que se sintiera tan bien. Lo primero que notas es lo mojada que esta, y cómo su humedad se está hundiendo y fundiéndose con la tuya. Tomas su palma en la tuya y la miras fijamente.

Hay una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro, pero sus ojos están llenos de amor y adoración, en los pocos momentos que están abiertos por lo menos, se ven como parpadea los cierra y jadeas cuando se mece lentamente en contra de ti.

En ese momento sus centros húmedos y calientes chocan, sientes que tu estómago comienza a explotar en tu interior. Meces las caderas hacia adelante, lentamente al principio, los pliegues se juntan y se hunden entre sí creando de los más deliciosos jugos. Sientes como late su sexo suavemente contra el tuyo, el latido se hace más fuerte cuanto más mece sus caderas hacia ti.

Te sientes como si alguien te hubiera golpeado en la cabeza porque estás literalmente libre de todo pensamiento, tu cuerpo solo tiembla de placer cuando ella te tortura lentamente con su sexo, deslizándolo hacia arriba y hacia abajo contra el tuyo, la presión en el estómago se vuelve mas apretado. Estas muy mojada y dispuesta para ella, te sientes como si fueras a venir ya y todo va a salir a borbotones de ti. Ella te mira, y va un poco mas rápido, arqueas la espalda y te retuerces debajo de ella, no sabes que hacer, pero en repetidas ocasiones le dices que no pare.

Tus caderas comienzan a mecerse en sincronía con las de ella con propia voluntad.

**-Ooooh...-**la oyes gemir, su voz con un tono alto y pronto ella está moviéndose abajo en ti y tu estás ladeado para arriba en ella. Ves su sudor la cara y el ceño fruncido frustrada en su frente, como si estuviera tratando muy duro para llegar a la meta, pero no quiere a su vez, porque se siente tan bien.

Se siente tan bien.

Es tan jodidamente bueno.

Los ritmos son descuidados al principio, pero pronto determinan un ritmo que golpea sus clítoris sensibles juntos en el momento justo y ves las estrellas cada vez que lo hacen. Sientes como todo el calor de tu cuerpo está emanando hacia el de ella a través de tu propio sexo y al suyo, luego se extiende por el resto de sus cuerpos cuando empujas más, haciendo temblar a las dos más y más fuerte.

**-Más...**-ella gime y de repente ella presionando tan fuerte que no sabes dónde termina y comienza cada cuerpo. Se inclina hacia delante para hacer palanca y agarra la cabecera detrás de ti. De repente se menean tan rápido que la cama comienza a balancearse y la cabecera empieza a golpear con fuerza contra la pared del fondo.

Tartamudeas algo que se ve atrapado en tu garganta, no puedes hablar así que solo empujas hacia arriba más duro y más rápido, sus propios movimientos la animan a ir más rápido.

Ambas están tan cerca que lo sienten, se puede oír por el sonido de entre los muslos, el chasquido húmedo suena cada vez que sus sexos se desplazan y profundizan uno contra el otro. No puedes dejar de moverte contra ella, tus caderas empiezan a doler y estás sin aliento pero no puedes parar. Piensas que la habitación se podría prender fuego de tan caliente que esta, y de ser así todavía no serías capaz de parar.

Los golpes de la cabecera continúan, al igual que los golpes de tu corazón fuerte como un tambor, o tal vez es sólo el balanceo de la cama, y está demasiado perdida como para darte cuenta o preocuparse.

Comienzas a prestar atención en los detalles, como el hueso sexy de su cadera que sobresale con cada movimiento, girando hacia atrás y adelante con las caderas, moliendo abajo en tu contra. Es la imagen más erótica y sensual de la que has sido testigo, Brittany moviendo las caderas, adelante y atrás como una danza frenética encima de ti. Su mano derecha se posa en tus abdominales y jadeas. Luego, la mueve rápidamente como si no era lo que quería hacer y en su lugar toma tu mano. Ella entrelaza sus dedos con los tuyos, te está agarrando y apretando la mano mientras continúa moviéndose hacia atrás y adelante en ti. La sensación que le está causando a tu estómago es pura felicidad, es como cuando eras una niña y te columpiabas muy alto y luego bajabas, así es como está afectando a tus entrañas.

Nunca has estado tan activa en toda tu vida, cada vez que sus clítoris rozan entre sí, es como una corriente eléctrica dándole choque a través de tus venas y sacude a tu estómago dándole vida. Ni siquiera es tan necesario que Brittany se mueva tan perfectamente encima de ti, las dos están tan estimuladas que su propia humedad lubrica tanto sus movimientos. La idea, la sola idea de que sus jugos mezclándose y no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que estas temblando debajo de ella, como una gelatina.

**-Ven conmigo -**respira con voz ronca.

Gimes en voz alta.

Ya está.

Ella se estremece hacia delante, con la mano izquierda se aferra desesperadamente a las sabanas de la cama, arrugándolas en la mano con fuerza, su mano derecha agarrando tu mano con tanta fuerza que sientes que saca sangre de ella. La miras hipnotizada mientras ella tiembla encima de ti a medida que continúas moviéndote arriba en ella y ella está casi congelada en la parte superior de ti con su boca abierta. Nunca has visto un espectáculo más perfecto. Tu cabeza se estremece con un profundo gemido ronco que escapa de sus labios y sientes temblar su sexo sobre el tuyo. El sentimiento hace que tus ojos rueden hasta la parte posterior de tu cabeza y arqueas la espalda y te estremeces en su contra, sintiendo el clímax. Un ruido ahogado escapa de la parte posterior de tu garganta mientras mueves y mueves tus caderas, desesperada necesitando más. Todo es confuso mientras ambas se mueven juntas, tratando tan duro para mantener este maravilloso sentimiento eufórico en el estómago inferior hasta lo último, tu sexo está más mojado de lo que siempre ha estado, lo sientes latir, y te da una sensación de satisfacción que se extiende por todo el cuerpo.

Los latidos se detienen, calmas tus movimientos y después de unos minutos ella se desploma encima de ti, respirando agitada y fuerte.  
**  
****-Oh. Mi. Dios...-** jadea con un brillo sudoroso alrededor de su cara mientras una sonrisa se extiende a través de ella.

Ni siquiera puedes hablar.

**-Yo... no puedo sentir mi vagina -**dejas escapar

Las dos se echan a reír, pero luego de repente se detienen cuando todavía sientes que sus centros se mueve en contra de la otra de nuevo.

**-Oh...******

**-Oh..**

Los dos hacen el mismo ruido al mismo tiempo y se ríen, las dos están tan sensible que casi no quieren moverse o terminaran de nuevo. Ella separa suavemente como si tuviera miedo de tocarte y tu sientes tu humedad con el aire frio ahora que sus pliegues se separan y se despegan ambos sexos. Tu corazón aún está acelerado.

Ella se sube perezosamente sobre ti, como si estuviera a punto de dormirse. Ella está ubicada con la cabeza a tu lado, acariciándote el cuello y suelta un suspiro de satisfacción que viaja por tu cuello hasta los pechos desnudos.

**-¿Es raro quedarte dormida al lado de otra mujer? -**pregunta.

Te ríes por su ternura y su aleatoriedad, ahora quiere hablar cuando tú todavía estás tratando de recordar cómo respirar.

Sacudes cabeza, ya que es casi todo lo que puedes hacer.

**-Supuse que debe ser raro, después de estar con Sam todo este tiempo -**reflexiona en voz alta.

**-Pensé que iba a ser -**dices, con tu voz seca y ronca-** pero no lo es******

**-Hey, yo estaba pensando **-dice con cautela-** cuando vayamos a Tennessee tal vez sería una buena idea practicar un poco como te sientes estando...fuera**

Estás demasiado cansada para siquiera sentir la oleada de nervios que la idea trae consigo.

**-Sabes, ya que no conoces a nadie allí y probablemente nunca vas a verlos otra vez, ¿tal vez podría presentarte como mi novia?******

**-Me gustaría, voy a tratar -**le prometes a ella.

**-Ok -** dice y se puede oír la sonrisa en su voz**- buenas noches, preciosa -** dice suavemente, colocando un pequeño beso húmedo en tu punto de pulso y cae dormida rápidamente respirando tranquilamente en tu cuello.

No puedes dormir tan rápido porque tu corazón y la cabeza todavía están frenéticos. Mientras respira tranquilamente en el hueco de tu cuello te das cuenta de que te crea una sensación de seguridad, casi el cálido resplandor de protección que se recibe de una figura materna, una que nunca has experimentado con la tuya.

_Te amo._

Dices en voz alta en tu cabeza mientras tomas su dedo meñique en el tuyo.

A pesar del hecho de que está dormida su dedo aprieta el tuyo en respuesta.

Ya no es un lienzo en blanco que una vez conociste, ella se está formando poco a poco y que te permite ver que realmente es la más bella obra de arte que has visto nunca.

Entiendes y sientes que no hay más necesidad de palabras. Vas a tener que ser paciente con ella, que ella está contigo, pero hay cosas que no quiere decirte al igual que hay cosas que no quieres decirle, pero esperas que ambas crezcan aún más y puedan ser capaz de decirse entre si todos esos secretos que guardan en su corazón. Lo que sí sabes es que la amas, y un día vas a decirle cuanto la amas.

Pero por ahora lo que tienes que tratar, son con las personas que te van a mirar, sabiendo lo que eres.

Para unas vacaciones que pensabas que sería una píldora al día, se acaban de convertir en cuatro píldoras al día.

Te tomarías todas las pastillas del mundo por ella, por su bien.

Porque tú la amas tanto.


	19. Holly Holliday

**_"Holly Holliday"_**

-**Tenemos que preguntarle a Sam**

-**Tal vez sería mejor si se lo pidieras tú, yo no estoy segura de cómo va a reaccionar al verme de nuevo**

Das un gruñido de frustración. Sabes que tienes razón. Son las 6:30 am del sábado por la mañana, se van antes a Tennessee para que puedan llegar a tiempo y acomodarse. Estás tan emocionada, te dieron los días en el trabajo, para que puedas disfrutar estas dos semanas con la compañía de Brittany. Sinceramente, es como si todas las Navidades llegaron a la vez. Ambas han empacado casi todo lo que necesitan y arrojaron sus maletas en el sofá. Lucy decide que es un lugar agradable para dormir y se extiende a sí misma por encima de ellos, ella tiene sus tristes ojos de cachorrito y las ve cada vez que pasan por su lado.

-**Piensa que nos vamos sin ella** - Brittany te susurra en el oído.

Sonríes ante el hecho de que Brittany sintió la necesidad de susurrarte como si estuviera tratando de ocultar que están hablando de ella, sino también por la sensación de cosquilleo que hace bajar el brazo.

Hace frío aquí en Nueva York pero Brittany insiste que en el sur va a hacer por lo menos 27 grados, por lo que se ha vestido muy veraniega, que has encontrado difícil pensar en toda la mañana. Ella tiene una camiseta de un gato negro, con un short azul de mezclilla que sólo pide que mires sus largas piernas y sus muslos bien tonificados. Ella tiene unas converse negras y unas gafas de aviador que descansan sobre su cabeza para completar el look. De alguna forma odias que quede tan sexi sin esforzarse, incluso lo logra tan temprano en la mañana. Se dio una ducha rápida, se aplicó sus cremas y se recogió el pelo en un moño flojo. Ella estaba lista en menos de veinte minutos. Honestamente no le importa cómo se ve y como resultado de eso, ella termina más caliente que el infierno. La odias. Pero también la amas.

La mañana no pasaba tan deprisa con Brittany vestida así, sino que además, el coche que iban a alquilar lo robaron y no les van a alquilar otro antes de las 11am cuando abren de nuevo el negocio. Brittany les ofreció casi todo su dinero por teléfono, pero fue en vano. Otro detalle de Brittany que almacenas en tu banco de memoria donde sólo guardas cosas sobre ella - ella es firme y determinada a través del teléfono, pero si no consigue que las cosas se hagan a su manera, es tan terrorífica como el mismo infierno. Si hubieras sido tu quien estaba en el extremo receptor de la llamada, habrías conducido el coche que ella quería, lo llevabas personalmente de forma gratuita y encima le hacías el desayuno. Posiblemente harías otras cosas para ella también, pero no van al caso.

Ninguna de las dos quieren salir tarde en la mañana, por lo que ahora las dos están estancadas sin un coche para llegar allí, en el suyo no pueden ir, porque no hay lugar para poner la moto de Brittany o a Lucy.

-**¿Por qué exactamente necesitas tu moto allí? ¿Las motos de motocross, no son diferentes de las motos normales?**

-**Sí** - ella suspira, con los hombros caídos en decepción cuando se apoya contra la pared de la sala preocupada por su situación actual- **proporcionan las motos de motocross allí, por una tarifa, pero yo quería llevar la mía porque te prometí que te enseñaría cómo montar **- dice con una mueca.

Tus labios se contraen y tus mejillas arden un poco. Brittany montando cualquier cosa, destruye todos los pensamientos comprensibles que tienes, cuando ella monta su motocicleta... es...

Podría montar un maldito toro y todavía la encontrarías sexy.

Toses y te tapas con tu mano, torpemente tratando de aclarar tus pensamientos:-**Bueno, la última vez que trataste de enseñarme acabé teniendo un orgasmo**

Ella muerde sus labios, con una sonrisa tirando hacia arriba en la esquina de ellos.-**Te prometo que no volverá a suceder**

-**¿Que tenga un orgasmo?** - te burlas de ella.

Ella voltea los ojos - **Sabes lo que quiero decir, quiero que pruebes cosas nuevas, montar a Santana es una de ellas**

Parpadeas mirándola. Te acuerdas que ella dijo que quería llamar a su motocicleta Santana, pero eso fue cuando recién la conociste y pensaste que sólo se estaba burlando de ti. - **realmente no las vas a llamar Santana, ¿verdad? **- preguntas con una risa tonta porque no puede estar hablando en serio.

-**Ella ya se llama Santana, tú la bautizaste y todo** - dice con la mayor sonrisa y se encoge de hombros.

-**¿Eh? Cuando hice es...**

Te detienes y te das cuenta de cuando exactamente la "bautizaste". Tienes girar la cabeza mirando para otra parte, porque ella se está riendo de ti, y sigue generándote cosas raras en el estómago cada vez que escuchas el sonido.

Otra cosa que notas sobre Brittany - a ella simplemente le gusta jugar contigo.

-**Bien, bien** - gimes, con una sonrisa llena de alegría - **Tengo que estar lista, ¿qué me pongo?**

Ella frunce los labios y suelta un sonido como si estuviera aburrida, pero sabes que no lo está, se puede ver la emoción en sus ojos, como si te estuviera visualizando en diferentes trajes - **Algo cutre** - dice finalmente con una sonrisa - **como lo que estoy usando, confía en mí, hace calor allí y el coche, si podemos conseguir uno, estará demasiado sofocante**

Estar atrapada en un coche, sofocadas de calor, con ella durante horas suena como el cielo, pero luego te acuerdas que viene también Lucy y ya no parece como una escena de una novela erótica.

-**No puedes ponerte ropa de lujo mientras estamos allí tampoco, vamos a pasar dos semanas en el barro**

Frunces el ceño confundida - **pensé que ese lugar era un complejo de cinco estrellas**

-**Oh sí, pero los eventos se llevan a cabo al aire libre donde las pistas son de barro. Sera increíble habrá espectáculos de rodeo, conciertos de música country, pesca, peleas de lodo, museos, camping para ir con tu propia carpa, piragüismo, campo de vaqueros. El paisaje y las cabañas están bien, pero ahi no es donde está la acción**

Te encuentras sonriendo, a regañadientes tienes que admitir que suena divertido, pero tu entusiasmo es igual a tu horror.

-**Espera** - levantas la mano y curvas una ceja - **Santana López no hace esas cosas como la pesca y la pelea en el barro**

-**¿No?** - Brittany dice como un reto, ya que empuja a sí misma de la pared y viene caminando hasta que está delante de ti - **Santana López tendrá que lidiar con eso** - dice con una sonrisa en su rostro y un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

-**Todo eso suena tan... sureño** - dices, encogiéndose ante tus propias palabras.

No quieres sonar ofensiva pero es que nunca has sido de estar al aire libre y con tu experiencia en el sur, la mayoría de la gente hacen todas sus actividades al aire libre, también tienes cuidado con la gente de allí por varias razones y tal vez una nueva razón ahora es que estás con Brittany.

-**Bueno, es el rancho de Loretta Lynn** - ella explica.

El nombre te suena, pero sacudes la cabeza sin comprender.

-**The Loretta Lynn, ella es una estrella en el país **-Brittany dice, con los ojos abiertos con incredulidad. Sus ojos azules se estrechan mirándote divertida ante tu ignorancia.

No es la gran cosa tampoco.

-**No todo eh malo, uste vah a difrutar con todos los amigos del mah al sur, uste tendrá una semana maravillosa **- dice sacando, acento sureño algo exagerado.

La miras fijamente. La mujer en frente a ti está hablando con acento y se echa a reír, tu corazón se hincha detrás de su pecho. Ella es tan linda. No puedes tratar con ella.

Ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de tu cintura y se balancean sobre el piso un poco.

-**Es sólo que **-comienzas, intentando sofocar una risa vertiginosa y vacilas,- **mi única experiencia de Tennessee se limita a estar en el rancho, siempre íbamos a la pequeña ciudad a diez minutos y la gente solía mirarme a veces, no con dobles intenciones, incluso una vez un tipo le pregunto a Sam que estaba haciendo conmigo y si se trataba de un matrimonio por conveniencia **- dices rodando tus ojos - **soy hispana no un extraterrestre **- bufas - **entonces tú quieres... tu sabes que... **- la miras a los ojos.

Probablemente ella puede ver tu preocupación. Ella quiere que salgas del armario, y tú estás fingiendo ser fuerte, algo que no te sale muy bien.

-**No seas tan cerrada de mente Santana, confía en mí, ese lugar es enorme, no hay tanta gente y los fans de las carreras viven allí, ese lugar no quedó atrapado en los años cincuenta**

-**¿Alguna vez llevaste a alguien ahí?** -le preguntas, y con ese alguien quieres decir otra mujer.

-**Bueno, no...**

-**La gente nos estará mirando, lo sé y me siento enferma en solo pensar en ello **-dejas escapar y sientes como se aprieta tu garganta.

-**Pero no lo sabes Santana, solo piensas que va a ser así **- dice sonando un poco exasperada, suelta tus caderas y se cruza los brazos delante de su pecho-**Bueno, y qué si la gente nos ve caminando junto a la otra... o si incluso tomo tu mano ¿qué crees que va a pasar?** -pregunta y de repente te sientes como si estuvieras en la habitación 47.

-**Y-yo… **-inicias, pero fallas. De verdad no sabes lo que iba a suceder- **No lo sé**

-**Si ves a dos mujeres o dos hombres tomados de la mano, ¿detienes tu vida cotidiana y simplemente te quedas mirando? ¿Le empiezas a hacer preguntas? **- te pregunta y te empiezas a sentir incómoda al ver que están llegando finalmente a una conversación que debería haber ocurrido hace mucho tiempo.

-**N-no**

-**¿Por qué no?**

-**Bueno...** -dices lentamente tratando de pensar en una respuesta honesta- **porque yo no quiero parecer grosera**

-**Exactamente, es poco realista suponer que todos van a reaccionar bien, pero tampoco es realista suponer lo peor, no se puede asumir el peor escenario y pensar que va a pasar siempre. Si la gente nos ve de la mano no van a pensar nada, puede ser que terminen asumiendo que somos las mejores amigas de todos modos, pero el punto es Santana, que van a pensar eso durante los dos segundos que nos vean y luego van a seguir adelante el resto de sus vidas. Nadie va a hablar de nosotras horas más tarde, días después, años más tarde. Nadie estará susurrando detrás de tu espalda, señalándote y mirándote. No eres un monstruo Santana y sin duda no estás sola, crees que vamos a ser la única pareja del mismo sexo en todo el lugar? ¿Crees que cuando entras a trabajar cada mañana, no hay alguien más que es como tú, tal vez incluso con los mismos temores? Por supuesto que no, tu autoconfianza y depresión, hacen que te sientas como si estuvieras sola en este mundo, pero no es así, no lo estás realmente y sobre todo estoy aquí Santana. Estoy aquí. Quiero ser tu novia, yo soy tu novia, lo que significa que a veces te tome de la mano en la calle o te bese en la lluvia. Estás preocupada y estresada por hipotéticos problemas, problemas imaginarios, problemas que no existen. Te preocupas tanto de otras personas, la mayoría extraños, lo que piensan de ti y no tiene ningún sentido en absoluto. Sólo debes preocuparse por lo que tú piensas de ti y yo... porque creo que el mundo es tuyo Santana**Tus ojos están picándote por las lágrimas, piensas que ya escaparon haciendo su camino por tu mejilla. Tienes un nudo en la garganta y sinceramente estas a una fracción de segundo de convertirte en un desastre lloriqueando. Maldita sea, odias que ella logre eso en ti tan fácilmente, odias lo bien que te conoce y te odias a ti porque realmente no puedes odiarla en absoluto.

Ella sabe todos tus miedos más grandes, cada uno de ellos, cada uno que has tenido desde que eras una adolescente, desde que puedes recordar. La sensación de estar sola, el miedo a la gente que te mira, hablando de ti a tus espaldas. Cómo te has convertido en esta Santana consumida por sus propias inseguridades. Preocupándote de problemas que no son reales, que ni siquiera existen, sólo existen en tu cabeza. Ella también piensa que el mundo es de ustedes y simplemente quiere tomar tu mano, porque ella esta tan jodidamente orgullosa de estar contigo y tu corazón late más fuerte de lo que nunca lo ha hecho, ya que estás tan enamorada de ella y te sientes como un monstruo por no ser capaz de darle eso. Una ola de lo que se siente como la determinación y tal vez pura terquedad se apodera de ti.

-**Tienes toda la razón, sobre todo, todo lo que acabas de decir **-dices secando tus lágrimas y asientes con la cabeza firmemente- **Voy a tomar tu mano Britt, quiero terminar con estas... paranoias sociales... me afectaron demasiado tiempo ya**

No sabes si el termino de paranoia social existe, pero es lo más cerca para describir lo que sientes. Si tomas tus pastillas y pegas un gran salto de fe, todo debería salir bien en este viaje, y tal vez ella tenga razón, tal vez la gente no las mirarán o piensen que son una pareja de todos modos. Estás empezando a cuestionar por qué te importa tanto.

Brittany inclina la cabeza y te da una mirada triste. Da un paso hacia delante de nuevo, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de tu cintura y te tira en un abrazo- **Yo no quiero ser una egoísta y empujarte a terminar con tus paranoias sociales **- se ríe suavemente en la nuca de su cuello y te estremeces un poco cuando respiras su aroma- **Lo siento, si no estás lista, entonces voy a esperarte**

Ella te coloca suaves besos en el cuello y el hombro, y empiezas a sentir tu corazón más ligero.

Envuelves tus brazos alrededor de su cuello y largas una risa irónica, dejas correr las lágrimas restantes**- Tenías razón, yo sólo, creo que necesitaba oír todo eso, me has hecho sentir como una tonta, pero me siento mejor, así que gracias. Muchas gracias** - dices con sinceridad e inclinas la cabeza hacia la de ella sintiendo la sensación la calidez y el confort habitual que generan de su cuerpo.

-**Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, espero que siempre lo recuerdes** -Brittany respira de nuevo y cierras los ojos sintiendo de pronto un alivio.

-**Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti también Britt **- le prometes - **Y estoy más que lista**

Te alejas de ella de mala gana y ya te sientes mejor, no fuiste un desastre llorando, y eso es una mejora. También estás empezando a darte cuenta de que debes dejar de pensar y preocuparte por las cosas todo el tiempo, tal vez deberías dejar que tu vida suceda, y dejar que las cosas pasen. Conocer a Brittany fue lo mejor que te ha pasado, y tú tienes que dejar de darle tanta importancia a todo lo demás. Las cosas sólo tienen sentido para ti cuando tomas sus consejos, y luego todo funciona. Ella es la mejor consejera y novia que puedes pedir.

- **OK, así que voy a ir a buscar algo cómodo que ponerme **- dices con una sonrisa boba, tocándole el brazo juguetonamente.

Sientes un cosquilleo en la parte posterior de tu cuello cuando caminas hasta el dormitorio, sientes su mirada en ti y te hacer sentir orgullosa. Quieres tomarla de la mano y decirle que la amas. Quieres ser su todo, de una manera que tal vez nunca lo quisiste ser de Sam.

Después de una ducha, te decides poner unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla negro, botas de tacón alto y una camisa de franela de color rojo oscuro. Te has asegurado de dejar los primeros botones abiertos, por lo que la parte superior de tus pechos son visibles. Es divertido, te ríes con nostalgia, te recuerda a la escuela secundaria, donde solías vestirte para impresionar a los chicos, pero nunca estuviste interesada en ellos, siempre estuviste con Sam. Te sentías segura con él. No te interesaba nadie más, niño o niña. Por lo menos lo que recuerdas, tal vez estuviste atraída por las chicas y ni siquiera te diste cuenta. Sacudes la cabeza, esos pensamientos ya están en el pasado.

Entras al baño para ir a buscar tu cepillo de dientes y tus anti-depresivos. Tienes el frasco en la mano y lo sacudes un poco. Esta más vacío de lo que debería estar y te muerdes el labio con preocupación. Estas dos semanas se suponían que debían ser días de una píldora, pero desde que Brittany te dijo que quería que fueras con ella, se convirtieron en días de cuatro pastillas. Definitivamente van a ser suficientes para cada día si tomas cuatro pastillas. Curiosamente, te encuentras sonriendo, después de lo que acaba de decir Brittany crees que tal vez no tendrás ningún problema en tomar solo una píldora por día.

Pero te estás quedando sin pastillas y alguien lo va a notar cuando vayas a conseguir más, tu médico o peor, Brittany.

- **Hey Britt** - la llamas caminando de regreso a la sala, tratando de parecer lo más casual posible- **¿Qué pasa cuando se me acaben, como puedo pedir más de estos?** - preguntas agitando el frasco mostrándoselo.

- **Sólo tienes que ir al médico para pedirle otra receta, no necesitas otra cita por lo general, sólo hablas con la recepcionista y ella va a consultarle a tu médico **-te informa y luego suspira - **la mitad del tiempo no tienen cuidado, se ha convertido en una cultura hoy en día, entregar los antidepresivos como si fueran caramelos **- dice con una mirada molesta en su rostro.

Haces un ruido extraño que se supone que es una risa y de repente te sientes aliviada y culpable al mismo tiempo. Vas a pedirle más al médico cuando regreses de Tennessee, ahora tienes suficiente para tomar una por día y que esperas que sea suficiente. De hecho crees que es suficiente.

Ella está a punto de decir algo más cuando sus ojos caen a tu cuerpo como si ella acaba de darse cuenta que entraste en la sala y te mira, mordiéndose su labio ligeramente.

- **Así que** - dices con una sonrisa- **¿tenemos que pedirle prestada la camioneta a Sam? **- preguntas sabiendo que ella no te está escuchando en absoluto.

Ella traga saliva mirando el área de tu pecho y luego sus ojos ahora de color azul oscuro caen lentamente por sus piernas hasta llegar a tus pies, ella asiente lentamente, pero no crees que ella te escuchó una sola palabra. Te daría asco y estarías ofendida si se tratara de otra persona, pero acabas de encontrar su mirada lasciva linda y excitante.

- **Así que, ¿entonces sólo tenemos que matar a Sam?** - preguntas, riendo entre dientes, divertida.

Sus ojos han encontrado su camino de regreso hacia tu pecho y ella asiente con la cabeza lentamente de nuevo- **Uh, sí, eso va a estar bien** - murmura.

- **Brittany **- dices haciéndote la ofendida, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

- **¡Sí!** - dice un poco demasiado fuerte y está un trance, sus ojos miran hacia otro lado- **Sam... sí -** dice asintiendo con la cabeza.

Gimes un poco- **Me siento como una gran idiota, primero arruino su vida y ahora voy a pedirle su vehículo favorito para irme de viaje con mi nueva novia, ya sabes, la mujer por quien lo he dejado **-dices y sacudes la cabeza con disgusto- **¿No hay alguna otra manera?**Ella se pone de pie y niega con la cabeza- **No** -ella dice y se acomoda los lentes en la cabeza- **esa camioneta es perfecta, tiene espacio en el asiento trasero para llevar nuestras cosas y a Lucy, además en la parte trasera podemos llevar la moto, además si esperamos que abran para buscar el vehículo no vamos a llegar hasta la medianoche****  
**  
- **¿No hay peligro que se caiga la moto cuando estemos en viaje?**

- **No tonta** - ella se ríe un poco- **Tengo correas... Puedo atarla con ellas para que no se caiga**

Tragas saliva y sientes como sube la sangre caliente en toda la cara.

Correas. Ella. Atar.

- **¿Correas... tienes… correas?** - le preguntas, tus mejillas están ardiendo, tu voz no suena en absoluto como la tuya propia. Nunca has tenido tantos pensamientos sexuales cuando estabas con Sam, pero ahora que estás con Brittany es como que llegan a tu cabeza todos los días, hay muchas cosas que quieres hacer con ella en muchos aspectos, dentro y fuera de la habitación. Quieres saber cómo se siente su interior. Planeas pasar un día entero besando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, literalmente, deseas adorarla y demostrarle lo mucho que la amas, porque eres demasiado débil para decirlo.

- **Sí, tengo correas** - dice frunciendo el ceño como si no entendiera la pregunta- **Yo podría utilizar dos quizás tres correas, y atarla firmemente en los extremos así****  
**  
De repente, deja de hablar y miras con deleite como un color rosado tiñe sus mejillas. Ella entiende la insinuación.

Poco a poco te sientas en el sillón y le sonríes con satisfacción- **tienes buenas manos, me encantaría verte atando cosas con la correa**

Ella te mira y el rubor en sus mejillas se extiende hasta la punta de las orejas.- **Yo... no quise decir... **- tartamudea.

Ella está tropezando con sus palabras. Tienes a Brittany Pierce actuando como una boba, estás orgullosa y excitada al verla así delante de ti.

- **Eres tan adorable** - dices en voz baja y pestañeas mirándola. Ellas se torna más colorada y comienza a hacer un círculo tímidamente con la punta de su zapatilla en el suelo, el suelo que ahora está mirando.

Ugh. Te levantas y das pasos grande hacia ella, no le das tiempo de reaccionar antes de que estas envolviendo tus brazos alrededor de su cuello y chocando tus labios en los de ella. Ella hace un gemido y tropieza de nuevo, tomándola por sorpresa. El calor que se había acumulado en sus mejillas está ardiendo en tus labios mientras le acaricias la lengua con avidez sobre su boca. Ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de tu cintura y te levanta un poco hasta que tus pies dejan el suelo, besándote de nuevo con impaciencia.

Chillas un poco y sonríes en sus labios. Ella chupa y muerde tus labios con desesperación, ambas respiran con dificultad, y cuando tu espalda golpea la pared sus labios dejan los tuyos.

Brittany parpadea lentamente cuando trata de recordar dónde está- **¿Otra vez?** -pregunta, su voz suena sexy y ásperas.

Se ríen y se besan los labios con ternura, te gusta la sensación de sus labios juntos, te encanta lo suave de su piel y sus labios, y te encanta cómo se puede saborear su café de la mañana en ellos. Tomas un poco de distancia y sonríes con los ojos entrecerrados- **Yo diría que continuemos pero necesitamos salir pronto, así que realmente no tenemos tiempo para... hacer nada **- dices a regañadientes-**bájame al suelo **- le dices y acaricias su nariz con la tuya.

Alguien llama a la puerta.

Ella abre los ojos y te sonríe feliz, siguen llamando a la puerta, pero ella niega con la cabeza de la misma manera que un niño descarado desafiando a su madre.- **Eres tan pequeña, Santana **- dice y aprieta sus brazos alrededor de tu estrecha cintura- **eres como un pequeño oso de peluche, vamos a ver quién está en la puerta**

- **Brittany no **- te ríes y ella en realidad te lleva a través de la sala y hacia la puerta. Estas un poco enojada porque te está llevando y estas casi avergonzada de admitir que tu orgullo está herido porque ella puede levantarte tan fácilmente como si no pesaras nada. Intentas patearla con suavidad pero a ella no parece importarle en lo más mínimo. Asumes tu derrota y te aferras a su cuello cuando ella agarra la manija de la puerta y la abre.

Quedas algo confusa cuando ves a Quinn pie en la puerta, con Beth sobre su cintura. Tiene esa mirada que dice "no puede ser en serio" en su cara, y sus cejas rubias se levantan como si ella no estuviera impresionada con su comportamiento en absoluto. La sonrisa en su rostro indica que le parece divertido y le sonríes.

- **Hey Q, ¿vienes a decir adiós?**- **Entra** - Brittany sonríe y abre más aún la puerta para que pase.

- **Yo tengo una niña en mis brazos y claramente tu tienes otra en los tuyos** - Quinn le sonríe a Brittany y voltea los ojos al mirarte a ti.

Brittany te deja en el suelo y cierra la puerta, echas de menos el contacto ya, pero sigues a Quinn a través de la sala de estar, con curiosidad por saber por qué está aquí.

La rubia se da la vuelta, la chaqueta larga y oscura, gira alrededor de sus rodillas y ella te mira con tristeza- **He venido a despedirme Santana, en realidad, hasta ahora este es el tiempo más largo que vamos a estar lejos la una de la otra****  
**  
Parpadeas dándote cuenta de que es correcto. Quinn y tu, han sido inseparables desde la escuela secundaria, y ya que tus vacaciones solo eran ir al rancho con Sam, solo un fin de semana, nunca has estado lejos de Quinn durante tanto tiempo. Ahora vas a estar fuera durante dos semanas y empiezas a darte cuenta de lo mucho que la vas a echar de menos.

Oyes a Brittany entrar y la ves moverse hacia Beth- **Bueno, miren a quien tenemos aquí, ¿quién es esta linda señorita?** -pregunta con voz suave, tomando la mano de Beth en la suya.

Por supuesto, la única respuesta de Beth es empezar a reír como loca con sus grandes ojos brillantes, solo con mirar a Brittany. No hay otra manera humana posible de responder a Brittany que no sea terminar completamente enamorada de ella.

- **Beth** - dices sonriendo, tu corazón está golpeando fuertemente en el pecho. Dios, necesitas controlarte un poco.

- **Ah, así que esta es Beth** - besa el dorso de su pequeña palma-** tu mamá me hablo tanto de ti**

Quinn sonríe mirando algo impresionada con el comportamiento de Brittany y te mira de nuevo con la misma oscuridad abatida alrededor de sus ojos color avellana. Tú la miras y te sientes como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación en silencio, se han ayudado tanto entre sí después de tantas cosas en los últimos años, la ayudaste durante la muerta de Puck con sólo estar allí, incluso si estabas aportando tus comentarios sarcásticos, estabas ahí. Te das cuenta de que Quinn va a estar sola por primera vez desde que pasó lo de Noah y tal vez ella está asustada. Ambas tienen otros amigos pero honestamente son lejanos, con los que hablan principalmente en Facebook, ninguno te comprende así. Nadie como Quinn.

Brittany, tan sensible e intuitiva que es siempre, ve a las dos y parece entender casi inmediatamente.- **Si quieres Quinn, puedes venir con nosotras**

Quinn aparta la mirada hacia Brittany, con los ojos muy abiertos y con sus mejillas rojas. Nunca has visto a Quinn ruborizarse.- **Oh, no... yo honestamente no podria, es decir... ustedes dos... probablemente deseen estar solas y..**- **Es un lugar grande, con varias cabañas de madera para alquilar, puedes traer a Beth también y hay lugar para ustedes. Hay una guardería con juegos y otras cosas para que ella haga, puedes dejarla en la guardería allí o conmigo si quieres estar sola por un tiempo, es una gran oportunidad para escaparse y se supone que va a hacer un tiempo increíble, nos encantaría que vinieras. Es bastante caro para las dos semanas, pero si quieres quedarte tanto tiempo voy a pagar por todo**- **No** - Quinn interviene y simplemente mira atónita-** eso es como... un...wow...**- parece como si estuviera debatiendo el asunto en su mente.- **Eso es muy bueno, no creo que jamás me han ofrecido algo tan generoso... pero no puedo tengo trabajo**

- **Nunca te has tomado un día libre en años** -afirmas, mirando a Brittany y Quinn- **Vamos, te mereces un descanso**

- **Tú vienes** - Brittany se cruza de brazos y asiente- **ya lo he decidido y eso es todo**

- **Yo... wow **- Quinn continúa buscando palabras sin mucho sentido, lo que es jodidamente raro porque Quinn siempre tiene sentido. Su rostro esta aún más rojo cuando mira a Brittany y dice- **gracias **- inclinando la cabeza en modesta apreciación.

- **Espero que no te importe compartir el asiento trasero con el perro **- Brittany sonríe y señala a Lucy que todavía está dormida en la pila de maletas.

- Sabía que tenía que haber una trampa

La mañana de Quinn fue algo estresante, tuvo que cancelarle a su niñera durante las próximas dos semanas, y llamar "enferma" al trabajo. Brittany y tú se rieron de lo nerviosa y estresada que terminó. Vas donde Sam de forma rápida, mientras que Brittany termina de empacar el resto de las cosas, y va a comprar un poco de comida. Tu una vez en su casa le pides prestada a Sam su camioneta, él todavía se ve igual desde la última vez que lo viste, solo te responde con gruñidos, desaparece y reaparece tirando las llaves en tu pecho y te cierra la puerta en la cara. Estás algo agradecida de que no tuviste que hacer bromas, porque no habrías tenido el tiempo de todos modos. Te sientes tan mal que empujas cuatro pastillas en tu garganta, que supones que te harán falta para el viaje, pero una vez estando allí, sólo vas a tomar una cada día, tienes que hacerlas durar porque las estás acabando rápidamente. Estas fueron sólo por precaución.

Quinn y Brittany ponen las maletas y otros objetos debajo de los asientos traseros de la camioneta. Quinn tuvo que hacer un poco de empaque de último minuto pero Brittany le aseguró que ella compraría todo lo que ella necesite o se olvide. Brittany finalmente sube la moto en la parte posterior de la camioneta y la ata con las correas, envolver los extremos alrededor de los lados. Ella cierra la solapa en la parte trasera de la camioneta y se queda mirando, preguntando si es seguro o no.

- **¿Acaso Sam cambio las mangueras como le dije? **- Brittany pide, acariciando el lado de la camioneta.

Asientes, sonriendo débilmente al recordar a Brittany sobre el capo revisando el motor en tu último viaje al Rancho con Sam.

- **Bueno, es sólo que tengo que llegar con mi bebé en buen estado y segura **- Brittany sonríe mirando su moto.

- **Y yo tengo que llegar con mi bebé bonita y segura **-Quinn se ríe de nuevo mientras amarra Beth en una silla de bebé en la parte posterior- **¿Crees que un viaje de catorce horas será bueno para ella?**

- **Vamos a parar en un motel en caso de que tengamos que hacerlo** -Brittany dice y Quinn sonríe mirándola agradecida.

El viaje por carretera es largo. Realmente les lleva mucho tiempo. Las piernas y los brazos te quedan entumecidos porque has estado quieta en este maldito asiento, han pasado estados donde llovía mucho y luego en otros donde asomaba el sol. Abres la ventanilla una vez que sale el sol otra vez y sacas tu mano para sentir el viento cálido, y veraniego que sopla con en todo el coche. Hacen una parada para comer en un McDonald alrededor de las 5:00 hs. Quinn y Brittany, todavía son un poco hostil con sus bromas, han estado tomándose el pelo la una a la otra durante todo el día.

- **Así que, si estás pagando por este viaje, puedo pedir todo lo que yo quiera **- Quinn le pregunta, no del todo seria.

- **Come todo lo que quieras Quinn, tu culo necesita crecer de todos modos **- Brittany dice, sonriéndole en el espejo retrovisor.

Tu has perdido la cuenta, pero piensas que Brittany ha ganado la mayoría de sus intercambios cínicos.

Quinn y tu, van al baño y terminas vomitando lo que has comido, sin sentir náuseas de antemano. Te limpias con la parte de atrás de tu mano y con el ceño fruncido, Quinn ya te ha escuchado por lo que no puedes mentirle.

- **¿Estás bien? **- Quinn te pregunta preocupada, con el ceño fruncido.

- **Sí** -suspiras sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Honestamente te sientes nerviosa, no sabes qué pasa, no puedes pensar ahora mismo, ni siquiera en cosas negativas, pero tu estómago te está diciendo que debes preocuparte. Algo no está bien.- **Si, ¿puedes no contarle a Brittany acerca de esto?**

Quinn entrecierra los ojos y se cruza de brazos- **¿por qué?**

- **No hay razón** - te encoges de hombros, intentando sonar despreocupada - **si ella piensa que estoy enferma se preocupará y esta carrera es importante para ella, yo no quiero que se preocupe por nada**

No sabes lo que te sorprende más, la rapidez con que se te ocurrió la mentira o lo convincente que sonabas.

Escuchas a Brittany hablar en el coche y diciendo como no puede esperar para competir de nuevo, sobre lo genial que va a ser la ronda final de la AMA y por el hecho de que al parecer ella es la favorita para ganar. Por supuesto que lo es. Te quedas dormida de nuevo y rogando para que la horrible sensación que crece en la boca de tu estómago se vaya. Una vez que te despiertas una hora más tarde ya te sientes algo mejor y suspiras con alivio. Brittany de vez en cuando te mira sonriéndote, y le sonríes como una idiota.

Te puede desarmar completamente con una mirada.

Tiene una mano todavía en el volante, y con la otra te ofrece un caramelo de menta, vas a tomarlo pero ella se aparta. Un sencillo caramelo se convierte en un tonto juego de manos, sus ojos se encuentran como si estuvieran teniendo conversaciones privadas, secretas.

- **Ustedes dos son insoportables** - Quinn gime desde el asiento trasero.

- **Hey, es mejor que estemos nosotras aquí ¿o quieres conducir por nosotras en el asiento trasero? y créeme, no quieres dejarme con Santana en el asiento trasero** - Brittany sonríe de nuevo a Quinn.

- **¿Por qué, qué harías conmigo?** -susurras, arrastrando un dedo hacia arriba y abajo de su bíceps, sintiendo como el músculo se contrae a tu tacto.

Das una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando Quinn hace sonidos de arcadas.

- **En serio, voy a vomitar si ustedes dos no paran**

Quinn pide que hagamos una parada para cambiar a Beth y darle un poco de comida, después de un tiempo estamos de vuelta en el camino bajo el cielo de color ámbar, has estado a la deriva entrando y saliendo del sueño al momento de llegar a Knoxville.

- **Hey, ¿así que siempre compruebas los registros policiales de las personas?** - Brittany le pregunta a Quinn, con los ojos como dardos hacia el espejo retrovisor de nuevo.

- **¿Siempre duermes con tus pacientes? **- Quinn contesta.

Se siente la tensión en el aire hasta que, para tu sorpresa, las dos se echan a reír y sonreír una a la otra sinceramente. En algún momento, mientras dormías, sus bromas fueron mucho más amistosas.

Bromean entre sí como si fueran viejas amigas.

Tienes una sensación de calor en tu corazón y decides no dormir de nuevo en caso de que te pierdas de algo más. Un rato más tarde Brittany busca una estación de radio cuando tu favorita canción de Dolly Parton se escucha.

New York City ain't no kind of place  
For a country girl with a friendly face  
If you smile people look at you funny  
They take it wrong  
The greenest state in the land of the free  
And the home of the Grand Ole Opry  
Is calling me back to my Smoky Mountain home  
I wish I had my old fishin' pole  
And was sitting on the banks of the fishing hole  
Eating green apples and waiting for the fish to bite  
Life ain't as simple as it used to be  
Since the big apple took a bite out of me  
And Lord, I'm so Tennessee homesick that i could die

Brittany está golpeando con los dedos sobre el volante, cantando en voz alta a cada palabra como si ella la supiera de memoria.

But I ain't been home in I don't know when  
If I had it all to do over again  
Tonight I'd sleep in my old feather bed

What I wouldn't give for a little bitty taste  
Of Mama's homemade chocolate cake  
Tennessee homesick blues running through my head

Luego te echas a reír porque ella está cantando, la mujer que amas está realmente cantando una canción de Dolly Parton.

Mama you can fluff my feather bed  
Just as soon as I can I'm gonna head  
Back to the Tennessee hills and it better be soon  
Daddy you can load the rifles up  
We're gonna load them dogs on the pickup truck  
And take off to Calhoun Country and catch us a coon

Te sientes como la única persona cuerda en el coche, porque Brittany está cantando locamente con todo el aire de sus pulmones, e incluso Quinn se une en los estribillos, y en los coros. Miras a Beth que está en su silla profundamente dormida, al igual que Lucy que está acostada en el regazo de Quinn. ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

Eatin' grits and gravy and country ham  
Go to church on Sunday with dinner on the grounds  
Tennessee homesick blues are runnin' through my head

Good Lord have mercy on a country girl  
Tryin' to make a living in a rhinestone world  
It's hard to be a diamond in a rhinestone world  
With Tennessee homesick blues runnin' through my head  
I've got those Tennessee homesick blues runnin' through my head

Una vez que la canción se ha terminado Brittany suspira feliz, con sus ojos brillando- **es difícil ganarse la vida en el mundo de la música**

Ustedes tres se echan a reír y no estás segura de que es lo que te parece tan gracioso sobre la declaración de Brittany, a lo mejor el combustible de la camioneta o la falta de sueño se les ha ido a todas a la cabeza, pero todo es más divertido y ya estas amando este viaje. Está llegando a su fin muy pronto y estás un poco triste al respecto, pero al menos en el camino de regreso pueden hacerlo más divertido, además tienen que hacer una parada en el rancho Evans. Tragas saliva con dificultad pensando en cómo reaccionarán cuando las vean a Brittany y a ti juntas, pero sacas los pensamientos de tu mente, no tiene sentido preocuparse por eso ahora.

Está oscuro, son las 22:13 al momento que están en Nashville.

- **Pero en serio, nadie podría ser tan bonita como tú, Quinn**- Brittany suspira, masticando un chicle y haciendo estallar globos.

Se oye la rista de Quinn.

Que mierda es esa risita, tú nunca le has escuchado esa risa.

- **Uh, ¿chicas? ¿Qué diablos? estoy aquí **- dices, señalandote con el dedo.

- **Ya lo sabemos, Santana** - Brittany se ríe como si has dicho la cosa más ridícula.

Parpadeas mirándola- **que le digan eso a tu amiga, es todo lo que una novia quiere oír **- dices inexpresiva.

- **No** - dice suspirando y volteando los ojos como si estuviera impaciente de que no estés al día con ella- Tú... tú no eres bonita... no sólo bonita. Eres mucho más que bonita eres hermosa, hermosa, sexy... oh no, eres más que...- arrastra y sopla un fuerte respiro entre sus labios.

Ella no tiene una palabra para describirte.

- **Mejor** -sonríes sintiendo un rubor en tus mejillas.

- **De repente me siento como que lo mío no fue un cumplido **- Quinn bromea desde la parte posterior.

Tratas de permanecer despierta, pero no duras mucho y te encuentras apoyado la cabeza en la ventana quedándote dormida.

Tienes el sueño más extraño, acerca de una oveja gigante.

- **Hey, ya estamos aquí** - una voz dice en voz alta después de un tiempo.

Brittany gentilmente te despierta de tu sueño y abres los ojos atontada. Sientes el sonido de los neumáticos de la camioneta sobre el camino de piedra y afuera está completamente oscuro. Miras la pantalla del celular para ver que ya son las 23:03, maldición, solo deseas ir a la cama. Una vez que te sientes lo suficientemente despierta, das la vuelta para ver a Quinn despierta acariciando suavemente a Beth que está todavía dormida a pesar del balanceo del coche. Sonríes, vuelves a tu asiento y miras por la ventana. Hay una abertura en el camino con un gran cartel de madera a tu derecha.

Rancho

Loretta Lynn

Colinas de huracanes

Brittany conduce un poco más y llegan a un aparcamiento de lo que parece ser el edificio de recepción. La camioneta se detiene y tus piernas se sienten muy insensibles por estar sentada por mucho tiempo, no crees que se puedas caminar bien. Cierras la ventana y sales del coche, deseando que la sensibilidad vuelva a tus piernas, el frío viento nocturno les da la bienvenida. Miras a tu alrededor y te sientes cómoda al instante. El lugar es básicamente un bosque, altos pinos y robles rodean el lugar y es básicamente una pequeña ciudad secreta en medio de este bosque. Hay filas y filas de cabañas de madera grandes e impresionantes, que casi parece una urbanización escondida. También puedes ver tiendas de recuerdos, lugares para comer, un museo y filas y filas de motos encadenadas a las rejas. Hay caminos que llevan a las pistas de carreras puede divisar en la distancia, otros caminos conducen al bosque circundante. Es algo hermoso. Algunos de los ocupantes están despiertos, gente de todas las edades y contexturas. Hay motociclistas barbudos gordos caminando con vasos de plástico llenos de lo que es probable que sea alcohol, hay unos cuantos niños persiguiéndose unos a otros alrededor de una gran fogata fuera de una de las cabañas. Tus ojos caen a unas furgonetas de programas de televisión.

FOX Sports 1

NBCSN

FUEL TV

Brittany no estaba exagerando, este es un gran evento.

- **Tengo mis piernas acalambradas y me duelen mucho, es como si estuviera a punto de dar a luz de nuevo **- Quinn gime caminando a tu lado. Beth tiene sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello y está durmiendo en el hombro de la rubia.- **Este lugar se ve muy bien **- añade.

Incluso Quinn está emocionada.

Lucy muestra su entusiasmo saliendo corriendo del coche y orinando en el césped.

Todas ustedes entran en la zona principal de recepción muy agotadas después de bajar todo el equipaje. Sigues a Quinn mientras alquila una cabaña de madera para alojarse, le dices que se asegure de que haya alguna libre a su lado. Estás esperando a Brittany que está encadenando afuera su moto para que no sea robada. No hay nadie más que la recepcionista y otra señora alta, con el pelo corto y rubio, con un chándal negro con el nombre de 'Sue Sylvester' cosido en una etiqueta con su nombre en el frente.

La señora del chándal, con las manos firmemente entrelazadas detrás de la espalda, viene caminando hacia ustedes- **Disculpen señoras **-ella las interrumpe bruscamente, y Quinn entrecierra los ojos mirándola con sospecha- **¿alguna de ustedes está aquí para correr en el AMA Motocross el viernes, organizada por quien les habla?** -ella prácticamente grita como un locutor.

-**Oh no** - Quinn y tu ambas dicen al unísono.

Señalas con tu dedo pulgar sobre tus hombros hacia la puerta principal- **¡Oh! Pero mi...**

Demonios.

Novia, dilo.

Brittany es tu novia, así que debes llamarla así.

-**mi amiga corre, ella estará aquí en breve** - terminas.

-**¿Cuál es el nombre de tu amiga?**- Sue pregunta.

-**Brittany Pierce**

-**Ah** - ella grita de nuevo y niega con la cabeza- **señoras no puedo expresar mi disgusto de que la favorita de AMA aparezca a último minuto**

Está hablando de Brittany- **Espera, no es su culpa que se tarde 14 malditas horas para poder llegar aquí**

Sus ojos se entornan mirándote con recelo y diablos, que da miedo, no mucha gente te asusta pero ella lo hace. Ella probablemente está a punto de gritarte cuando Brittany entra por la entrada principal, acariciando con una mano la cabeza de Lucy.

- **Sue** - Brittany asiente con la cabeza a Sue.

Estás adivinando que Sue está a cargo de este lugar, o al menos el evento de motocross y Brittany definitivamente no lo sabe.

- **Pierce, ven aquí** - Sue trona los dedos y apunta el suelo delante de ella.

Oh mierda

Brittany se ve confundida cuando camina y se detiene frente a Sue, Lucy sentada a su lado y jadeando.

- **Pierce** - repite Sue

- **Sí, señora** - Brittany hace puchero mirándote asustada.

- **Este hermoso ejemplar que estás viendo, es la encargada de este evento, estoy obligada a leerte varias reglas y regulaciones con respecto a este evento, así que te mantendrás quieta aquí y escucharas, ¿lo entiendes chica?**

Brittany asiente frenéticamente.

Genial, mejor que esto no tome mucho tiempo.

- **Me voy a mi cabaña, Beth tiene que acostarse, mi cabaña es la número 46, y tienes la 47 libre**- Quinn dice con una risa suave y se aleja silenciosamente.

Quieres reír, pero tienes miedo de que Sylvester te vaya a matar.

- **¡NÚMERO UNO!** - ella dice en voz alta y lleva su dedo índice delante de la cara de Brittany- **Se requiere que todas las personas que desean tener acceso a la pista de motocross firmen un formulario de liberación de responsabilidad. Todas las personas menores de 18 años necesitan un padre o tutor legal que firme en su nombre. Si usted no lo cumple no se le permitirá el acceso a la pista de motocross. ¿Entiende?**

Brittany asiente.

-**¡El número dos! Todos los corredores están obligados a llevar un certificado DOT y / o certificación Snell casco de moto off-road, gafas y / o lentes de seguridad, una camiseta de manga larga, preferentemente de algodón, guantes de montar, tazas rodilla y botas. Si se los atrapa montando sin el equipo de seguridad adecuado, se le impondrá una violación de las reglas y no se le permitirá continuar su carrera en las pistas de motocross o participar en los campeonatos AMA, ¿entiendes?**

Brittany asiente.

- **¡Número tres! Todos los corredores están obligados a montar la maquinaria en buen estado, cualquier moto que no pase la inspección aleatoria, y confía en mí señora allí serán muchos, no serán permitidos en la pista. Tienen que ver a Burt** - dice y señala en una dirección norte - **que es nuestro mecánico contratado para este evento, el tendrá las piezas o servicios adecuados que requieran si la moto está rota, ¿lo entiendes?**

Brittany asiente de nuevo y comienza a cambiar el peso en sus pies algo aburrida, como si supiera estas reglas de memoria.

- **Número cuatro** - Sue grita y levanta cuatro dedos delante de la cara de Brittany- **No correr carreras en el rancho. Conduzca despacio y con cautela hacia y desde las pistas. Si son capturados corriendo carreras o con exceso de velocidad en una zona de aparcamiento y el rancho, se le impondrá una violación de las reglas y se le pedirá que abandone el centro de Loretta Lynn. Las personas que lesionen a alguien más incumpliendo esta regla en este establecimiento, será expulsado de la estancia por tiempo indefinido, ¿lo entiendes?**

Casi te duermes cuando llega a la regla número doce y por un momento te resulta divertido porque ella se quedó sin dedos para usar.

- **Número catorce** - Sue grita de nuevo y te despiertas, te das cuenta de que te habías quedado dormida apoyada en el escritorio de recepción, la recepcionista al otro lado del mostrador te da una pequeña sonrisa simpática y se la devuelves.

- **Ventas y / o comercialización, de cualquier tipo, sin permiso está prohibido. Si usted es sorprendido vendiendo algo sin un permiso válido, se le pedirá que salgas de la instalación, ¿me entiendes?**

- **Sí** - Brittany gime sonando exasperada.

- **¡NUMERO QUINCE!**- Sue grita sobre ella.- ¡**Reglas dentro de la pista! No hay doble carril en las pistas de motocross. No se puede correr al revés en las pistas de motocross, en contra del tráfico de frente, se tiene que correr en sentido antihorario en todo momento! Si usted no está saltando los saltos, debes pasar al menos un metro de distancia, con el fin de permitir que otros corredores tengan un acceso más fácil a los saltos, ¿entiendes?**

Brittany asiente con la cabeza y bosteza.

Se ve tan cansada y linda.

- **¡FINALMENTE!** - Sue grita.

Por fin llegamos al maldito finalmente.

- **No se permiten mascotas cerca de las pistas, ¿entiendes?**- Sue pregunta y entrecierra los ojos, mirando hacia abajo a Lucy, que se quedó dormida en el suelo alrededor de los pies de Brittany, a pesar de los gritos de Sue. - **También tengo que informarles que las piscinas, tiendas de recuerdos, museos, rutas de senderismo, grupos a pie, están incluidos en el precio de la reserva y son gratis para usarlos para su placer. Después de la AMA al final del viernes, varias actividades menos civilizadas se llevará a cabo durante el fin de semana incluyendo peleas de lodo y varios conciertos de rock. Por favor, disfruten de su estancia **-Sue dice entre dientes.

- **¿Puedo irme ahora? **-Brittany se queja.

- **Vete**

Después de que alquilas la cabaña número 47, Brittany y tu llevan sus maletas todo el camino quejándose, incluso Lucy camina perezosamente a tu lado muy agotada. Llegan a la cabaña con el número 47 y de alguna manera encuentras la energía para sonreír. Es una gran cabaña de madera con una chimenea grande y un porche en la parte delantera con flores bonitas y una mecedora junto a la ventana. Entran y se siente el calor reconfortante de la chimenea de piedra clásica, alrededor de la sala de estar hay sofás grandes y cómodos, una televisión de pantalla plana en la pared. Hay vigas en el techo lo que da un diseño mucho más rustico al lugar. Huele a leña fresca y popurrí de flores. Dios, podrías vivir aquí. La cocina y el baño son las dos únicas habitaciones más modernas en la casa llenos de tecnología y electrodomésticos, dentro del baño todo es de lujo, y en la cocina esta la nevera más grande que jamás hayas visto. Cuando caminas conociendo cada rincón. Lucy encuentra un nuevo lugar junto al fuego y ya ha caído profundamente dormida.

Brittany y tú, colocan perezosamente sus maletas junto a la cama king-size y se arrastran en ella con su ropa puesta.

- **Vamos...a dormir... ahora** - dice a través de bostezos y se acurruca a tu lado.

Tu ya estás cayendo en el sueño.

Brittany se despierta a las 5:30 de la mañana, como un niño emocionado en la mañana de Navidad. Hay una cosa que aprendes viéndola prepararse para un día de práctica - su rutina es meticulosa, ella esta seria, muy seria y si tú no lo sabías antes lo sabes ahora, esto es muy importante para ella. Ella come Cheerios, luego va hacia la sala para hacer abdominales y flexiones; Luego plancha su traje de motocross y comprueba todo su equipo. Ella hace cualquier cosa mientras mastica una barra de granola. Te pones una sudadera con capucha de color púrpura sobre tu camiseta y unos leggings, estás aquí sólo para verla practicar, las vacaciones de verdad no comenzarán hasta que Brittany tenga más tiempo después de la carrera del viernes, hasta entonces puedes verla practicar, conocer a sus amigos o tú y Quinn podrán pasar el rato.

- **Ven a ayudarme a ponerme mi equipo**- dice señalando las cosas.

Te levantas del sofá desde donde estabas viendo las noticias y le sonríes, ella es tan brillante y linda, es demasiado pronto para que tengas todos estos sentimientos.

- **¿Red Bull es tu espesor?** - preguntas sorprendida mirando los gráficos en su atuendo.

- **No es gran cosa** - Brittany se encoge de hombros, - **patrocina a una gran cantidad de corredores aficionados, pero bueno, el cheque anual de miles de dólares está bien **- te sonríe.

La recorres lascivamente con la mirada mientras ella se desnuda hasta su ropa interior para que la ayudes a entrar al equipo de algodón. La ayudas a ponérselo y luego se da la vuelta para que subas el cierre. El traje es principalmente de algodón y le queda a su medida. El diseño es todo blanco, pero tiene rayas negras y grises gruesas que bajan de los hombros, el pecho y los brazos, tiene un logo de 'Red Bull' en rojo brillante en la parte delantera. Ella tiene un icono de un toro rojo en ambos brazos y en una de las rodillas, y se ve, por falta de una palabra mejor, tan genial. Ella se pone sus botas a juego negras, los protectores de rodilla y coderas. Levantas su blanca armadura del piso y casi te caes porque, mierda, es pesada, realmente se siente como una armadura del ejército o algo así. Se siente tanto de plástico como de metal y no puedes decidir por cuál se compone. Se la pones con cuidado por la cabeza y amarras las correas de forma segura en los lados.

- **Me siento como un gorila** - Brittany sonríe, golpeando los puños contra su armadura con golpes fuertes.- **Ouch** - dice mirando sus nudillos después del tercer golpe, al parecer, sí esa mierda es de metal, estas un poco preocupada acerca de cómo va a montar con ella si caerse.

Brittany pone de pie, con los pies juntos y con los hombros ensanchados, te mira con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos, como si estuviera lista para la inspección. - **¿me veo realmente bien?** -pregunta, con una tensión nerviosa alrededor de su voz. Ella esta realmente nerviosa y quiere tu aprobación.

Se ve tan jodidamente caliente y excitante.

- **Te ves más como un caballero, un caballero blanco **-sonríes, tratando de no proyectar tus propios nervios injustificados en ella.

- **Caballero en armadura brillante** - murmura lamiendo sus labios- **Te voy a ahorrar mas explicaciones señorita López**

Realmente no puedes hacer nada contra el rubor que tiñe tus mejillas.

Brittany deja a Lucy en la cabaña cuando están listas para salir- **Aww, lo siento Lucy, no se admiten animales cerca de las pistas, estaré aquí en un par de horas, ¿está bien? **- pregunta, acariciándole entre las orejas a su perro- **te he dejado agua potable y alimento, te traje tu juguete favorito **- ella dice dejando un juguete en forma de una oruga adelante de Lucy- **Yo prometo que voy llevarte a dar un paseo largo mañana por la mañana y podremos jugar, y puedes hacer pis en el coche de Sue Sylvester, ¿vale?**

Lucy responde ladrando moviendo su cola feliz y ríes pensando que podría estar hablando en serio.

Ambas salen y se entumecen por el aire frío de la mañana, pero aún así, es una bonita mañana, hay hojas esparcidas descuidadamente por la hierba, los primeros signos de la llegada del otoño. El rocío de la mañana está haciendo al aire mas húmedo y pesado, y hace que sus botas se mojen al caminar por la hierba. Ves a la gente salir de sus cabañas, apagando algunos fogones, algunos incluso están cocinando cosas sobre ellos. Hay un olor a combustible, a hierba y a carne cocida en el aire cuando divisas una caravana cocinando hamburguesas y friendo tocino a esta hora de la madrugada. El viento sopla ligeramente moviendo los árboles y los rizos de oro delante de ti. Estás siguiendo a Brittany a algún lugar, pero estás demasiado absorta en ella y tu entorno que no te importa mucho dónde se dirigen, siempre y cuando este camino continúe, se siente increíble por alguna razón cuando estas con ella.

No puedes dejar de mirar a Brittany. La sigues a algún lugar, te dijo que estaban cerca y algo mas, pero estabas demasiado distraída para entender sus palabras así que respondiste con algo incoherente e incomprensible. Ella tiene todo su equipo puesto, sólo su casco, guantes y gafas están atados en el asiento de su moto. Una motocicleta que es un poco más pequeña que su motocicleta normal, tiene diferentes ruedas, engranajes e incluso un asiento diferente. Brittany está llevándola a su lado con tanta indiferencia como si hubiera hecho esto un millón de veces antes. Te das cuenta que tal vez te haya pedido ayuda y no la has escuchado, pero estas ansiosa, nunca la has visto en su elemento, y es a la vez impresionante y te enciende. Tus botas golpean contra el césped con dificultad y tus ojos viajan hacia adelante, deseando poder ver a través del algodón hasta llegar a su culo, que se balanceaba casualmente, deliciosamente, casi con arrogancia de lado a lado con cada paso que da.

- **Esto es todo, no tardamos mucho tiempo **- dice sobre su hombro, y sales de tu estupor.

Llegan a un edificio que se parece más a un galpón y en la parte superior del mismo hay un cartel pintado a mano que dice "Taller de Burt". Hay motos aparcadas fuera y un montón de personas que salen con piezas de repuesto y neumáticos. Es un garaje improvisado, y tiene sentido, en realidad nadie pondría una tienda en el medio de este campo teniendo en cuenta que las carreras sólo se hacen unas pocas veces al año. También hay algunas tiendas de alimentos y objetos cerca y el lugar está lleno de gente, raro siendo que es tan temprano en la mañana. Te preguntas si deberías ir a ver a Quinn y preguntarle si quiere pasar el rato, pero recuerdas que son las seis y cuarto de la mañana, y ella probablemente este disfrutando de su sueño.

- **Mmm…** - Brittany zumba sacándote de tus pensamientos mientras se detiene junto al fuego en la entrada del garaje gigante. No está iluminado, pero hay largas tiras de madera y cortezas formando una gran chimenea, similar a una hoguera. Hay asientos improvisados alrededor en un semicírculo hecho de neumáticos-**Vamos a esperar aquí hasta que se desocupe un poco, no quiero molestar a Burt **- dice ella, dejando su motocicleta al lado de una fosa y colocando su casco los equipos allí.

- **¿Conoces a Burt? **- le preguntas y te sientas a su lado en uno de los asientos. Cierras los ojos y respiras el aire de la mañana sintiendo el calor reconfortante del sol de la mañana que brilla intensamente a tu espalda.

Ella sonríe y asiente con la cabeza- **gracias por venir aquí conmigo **- dice y coloca su mano sobre tu pierna tímidamente.

Muerdes tu labio y te ríes tímidamente.

Irías a cualquier parte con ella.

Una voz las interrumpe a las dos- **Bueno, bueno… miren a quien tenemos aquí, mi bomba rubia por fin apareció**

Desde tu visión ves unas botas de cuero negro con patrones intrínsecos en ellas y clavos de plata brillante que salen de los lados, que se acercan cada vez más hasta que se detienen. Miras hacia arriba y una mujer rubia está sonriéndole a Brittany. Ella tiene una camiseta gris mate con el logo "el choque" en la parte delantera, sobre ella una auténtica chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones de cuero bien ajustados. Ella debe ser una motociclista.

- **Holly** - Brittany se lanza hacia arriba y abraza a la otra mujer.

Te pones de pie para presentarte a ella.

Hay pequeñas pero distinguidas arrugas al borde de sus ojos grises verdosos, tiene que tener por lo menos diez años más que tú. Ella es sexy, aunque, ya puedes decir que tiene un aire de confianza que te recuerda a otra rubia que ya conoces.

Espera ¿sexy?

Sacudes la cabeza y miras a ellas mientras intercambian cortesías.

- **¡Oh, me olvidé!** - Brittany exclama tomando tu mano- **Holly, ella es Santana Lopez mi novia, Santana ella es Holly Holliday**

- **Hey, preciosa **-ella te sonríe y te ofrece su mano.

Estas paralizada temporalmente por que Brittany acaba de llamarte su novia, en voz alta, y en público. Estás asustada, pero también aliviada porque esta mujer no parece prestarle atención y el mundo no se acabó, por lo menos el agujero en el suelo y no te ha tragado todavía. Brittany lo dijo tan casualmente, y natural, que te preguntas si ella siquiera se ha dado cuenta de lo que dijo.

- **Uh... hola** - dices aceptando su mano.

Su mano está fría pero ella agarra la tuya con firmeza y certeza.

Esta mujer parece agradable, para ser honesta, así que reúnes valor, ya que, no has sido nada más que tímida hasta ahora. - **¿Holly Holliday? **-preguntas y sonríes con satisfacción a su vez.- **O eres una estrella porno o una actriz famosa, que es básicamente la misma cosa**

- **Sí, sí ríete chica, mi madre me bendijo con el nombre, ahora está muerta, yo misma la maté **- dice con una cara seria.

Sientes tu rostro pálido y luego ella y Brittany rompen a reír ante tu reacción.

- **Es broma preciosa** -te guiña- **aunque yo era una asesina hace bastante tiempo, tengo que admitirlo**

- **Oh, sin duda pareces que has asesinado algo** - dices entre dientes, mirándola de arriba abajo. Te ríes nerviosamente y sientes el rubor en tus mejillas debido a su presencia. Te sientes halagada por las miradas que te está dando, pero también nerviosa porque quieres ser genial como ella. Quieres impresionar a esta extraña de hecho. Probablemente te ves muy coja ahora mismo.

- **¿novia?** - Holly dice con una mirada a Brittany y ella también se sonroja ante la mirada de Holly, se están mirando una a la otra como si estuvieran hablando de algo de lo que no estás al tanto- **Maldita sea, ¿por qué siempre tienes a las sexis? **- Holly suspira mirándote de arriba a abajo, está hablando de ti como si no estuvieras aquí.

Te cambias torpemente al otro pie, con la secreta esperanza de tener su aprobación.

- **Nunca tienes novias y nunca has traído a alguien aquí Brittany, debe ser serio**

- **Holly** - Brittany se queja, la cara y las orejas se le tornan rosas- **Me estás avergonzando **- dice con un ligero movimiento de cabeza hacia tu dirección.

Te ríes de su fallido intento de ser sutil, ya que sólo te resulta tan condenadamente guapa.

Tu mente está un poco volando por que Holly te recuerda mucho a Brittany, es como si estuvieras viendo a una futura Brittany con sólo algunas diferencias de personalidad, en realidad tiene un montón de descaro, y en muchos aspectos es como una mezcla de las dos.

- **Entonces, ¿cual es su historia? ¿Cómo se conocieron? **- Holly pregunta mirando entre las dos.

Oh Dios, eso era algo que vendría.

- **Ella es mi... eh... yo soy su terapeuta** - Brittany dice y sientes lo incómoda que está al decir eso.

Es ahora que realmente entiendes, de lo mal que suena.

- **Amigaaaa **- Holly arrastra mirando a Brittany sorprendida- **¿No es eso ilegal o algo así? Porque estoy algo informada sobre estas cosas, y creo que no está bien visto****  
**  
- **Técnicamente no es ilegal **- Brittany dice cruzando sus brazos, - **no conoces nuestra situación ¿ok? no te metas**

Holly levanta sus manos en señal de rendición, - **hey, yo sólo digo lo que se, ya se que no es de mi incumbencia. El amor es amor y todo ese jazz**.

Te encanta. No intenta aferrarse a un significado más profundo en su declaración.

- **Lo siento** - Brittany hace un ruido con la boca y se rasca la ceja, - **es que... es complicado. De todas formas, ¿me cuentas sobre la carrera de este año, lo que tengo que tener en cuenta?**

- **Oh, así que ahora quieres mi opinión** - dice ella y patea a un lado de la bota de Brittany, como un amistoso juego entre amigos o familiares.- **quieres un poco de información, dame un poco de amor y te diré **- dice haciendo un movimiento con sus labios como si fuera a besarla.

- **Por última vez, no voy a acostarme contigo** - Brittany se ríe

- **No me puedes culpar por intentar, bebé**

Tienes el ceño fruncido no por celos por lo que acaba de insinuar, sino porque ella puede decirle a Brittany bebé con tanta libertad, sin embargo, eso es algo que te cuesta tanto a ti. Deseas ser tan genial como ella.

- **Muy bien escuchen** - Holly aplaude una vez- **más o menos tienes la misma competencia que el año pasado, pero hay algunas caras nuevas que deberías prestar atención. Hay una mujer china llamada Dandan, ella es pequeña pero rápida, no te va a ser difícil reconocerla, es la única Asiática aquí**

Brittany y tu ríen.

- **Esta también esta chica rubia de Lima llamada Kitty, no se rían ese es su nombre, parece una jugadora sucia, se estrellaría en su motocicleta solo para ir por delante de ti**

- **Ok** - Brittany asiente, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de motorista y mira un poco nerviosa- **gracias Holly, te veré por ahí, podemos arreglar algo más adelante, si eso está bien**

- **Tu lo dijiste chica. Nos vemos, sexy **- Holly te guiña un ojo.

- **No si yo te veo primero**

Ella se ríe y se da la vuelta, caminando hacia un grupo de motociclistas de sexo masculino que están en uno de los puestos, le dan palmaditas en la espalda cuando ella vuelve a entrar en el grupo, como si fuera uno de los chicos.

¿No si yo te veo primero? ¿Qué diablos fue eso López?

Te das la vuelta para ver a Brittany esperando que te diga algo. Pero ella volvió a sentarse en el asiento de madera, con los hombros caídos y la cabeza gacha. Ella está muy tranquila.

- **¿Qué pasa?** - preguntas al sentarte a su lado.

- **Sólo que, la reacción de ella cuando supo que eras mi paciente **- suspira y roza sus botas contra el barro - **me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, es todo, voy a tener que renunciar pronto**

- **Espera, ¿qué? ¿Renunciar?** - preguntas confundida - **Mira, yo sé que no es convencional, pero nuestra relación funciona, no veo el problema, estoy segura de que no somos el primer paciente y consejero de se enamoran**

Mierda.

Te apartas y la miras fijamente, con la ingenua esperanza de que no te haya oído, pero la expresión de su cara te dice lo contrario. Puedes sentir como te quema la cara de lo roja que estás. Una sensación extraña te recorre la columna, como si escucharas clavos arrastrándose penosamente sobre una pizarra y de repente te sientes como si estuvieras sudando litros y litros de sudor. Ella te mira, con la boca un poco abierta, con las mejillas y las puntas de las orejas de color rosa de vergüenza. O adulación, Dios esperas que sea adulación.

- **Yo…** - ella comienza, como si estuviera tratando de desviar rápidamente el tema con torpeza, - **no entiendes Santana hay reglas y leyes sobre este asunto. Nuestra relación es ilegal en algunos estados, no en nuestro estado, pero aún así, con más razón. Porque estoy en una posición de poder sobre ti, que nosotros tengamos una relación sería un médico y su paciente o el maestro y su alumno. No es ético**- **Oh...** - exhalas sintiéndote culpable. Pensabas que sólo había una regla tácita sobre este asunto, pero ahora eres consciente de tu ignorancia, no tienes idea acerca de las reglas que atañen a esta. No te importaba lo suficiente como para preguntar o buscar información sobre el asunto.

- **Espera ¿así que, vas a perder tu trabajo?**

- **Es inevitable** - dice en voz baja, mirando hacia abajo y jugando con sus manos.-**Tarde o temprano alguien, posiblemente un colega va a vernos juntas y eso es todo**

- **No hay nada malo en que nos vayan a ver juntas..**- **Sin embargo, si los hay **- ella sonríe con ironía - **incluso sentadas aquí juntas, fuera de nuestra relación profesional, está mal y es más que suficiente para hacer que me despidan, no importa el hecho de que estamos ahora teniendo relación y manteniendo relaciones sexuales. La verdad es que cuando me dijiste que los padres de Sam eran dueños del rancho debería haberte enviado con un consejero diferente, porque técnicamente podríamos estar vinculadas, y a los consejeros no se nos permite aconsejar a amigos, familiares o cualquier persona con cualquier tipo de conexión, no importa cuán pequeña sea, incluso si es la mujer que te sirve café cada día pero con la que nunca has hablado**

Miras como ella clava las uñas en la parte posterior de sus nudillos, se ve tan incómoda y culpable hablando de esto, quieres cambiar de tema.

- **Pero si yo te enviaba con uno de mis colegas, yo sólo te iba a ver en el rancho una vez al mes y eso no era suficiente para mí. También hay una regla, después de que las sesiones han terminado pueden recuperar el contacto y ser amigos después de dos años. Dios. **- se ríe y niega con la cabeza - **Creo que estoy rompiendo esa regla con Quinn. Prácticamente he violado por lo menos diez códigos de conducta solo contigo, una con Quinn y...**

Ella pone su mano sobre su cara cayendo en silencio.

Quieres seguir hablando mas sobre ello, pero ya se puede decir que está disgustada consigo misma, pero en tu mente no parece tan malo.

- **Sin embargo, las circunstancias eran lejanas cuando nos conocimos Santana, pero fue esa noche en el Blue Note, cuando te toqué debajo de la mesa, que es cuando crucé la línea y nunca podría volver de ella. Eso podría considerarse fácilmente explotación sexual o abuso, incluso acoso sexual. Esa noche me di cuenta de muchas cosas y decidí que mi carrera tenia una duración limitada. Te quería asesorar de todos modos, así que decidí seguir viéndote en la habitación 47 por el tiempo que me sea posible hasta última instancia antes de ser despedida y que revoquen mi licencia. Quiero decir, técnicamente la queja tendría que venir de ti para que eso suceda, pero aún así nos han visto juntas, eso es suficiente para perder mi trabajo, pero decidí hace meses que estaba dispuesta a pagar ese precio a cambio de mis sentimientos hacia ti. Voy a tratar con esto una vez que volvamos a Nueva York, pero no puedo seguir con esto, seguir siendo tu consejera y tu novia, es lo mejor para todo el mundo, es como fumar antes de que te pillen**

Tragas saliva con dificultad al darte cuenta de lo mucho que ella se arriesgó y lo que perderá por estar contigo, te sientes tocada y culpable, pero totalmente confundida ante sus acciones.- **Esto es una locura, tu trabajo es tu vida, estudiaste mucho para llegar a donde estás, lo amas. Yo no soy digna de estar por sobre tu trabajo Britt**

Ella deja caer su mano a tu rodilla, la vida vuelve a su cara y ella se ríe como acabaras de decir la cosa más tonta - Sí, lo eres. Para mí lo eres

La miras fijamente. Ella debe estar loca. Loca por ti.

- **Es eso o seguir siendo una consejera, mandarte a otro terapeuta y nos separamos, y luego reanudamos donde lo dejamos dentro de dos años, ¿podrías hacer eso Santana? ¿Podrías estar dos años sin verme en absoluto?**

Tragas saliva luego esnifas recordando algo un tanto vergonzosa - **Britt, recuerdo que no podía estar dos días sin verte, me vine todo el camino hasta aquí desde Nueva York sólo porque te extrañaría demasiado por dos semanas**

Eso parece animarla y ambas se ríen en voz baja intercambiando tímidas miradas.

- **Has llegado muy lejos teniendo en cuenta la normativa, no te estoy juzgando ni nada **- le aseguras rápidamente - **sólo digo que te saliste con la tuya **-sonríes.

Esta mujer es valiente o estúpida, no puedes decidir cual, básicamente, arriesgó su carrera por un capricho.

Se ríe un poco, - **Sí, es la cosa más loca que he hecho**

- **¿Más loca que correr en una pista de motocross?** - te burlas de ella

- **Definitivamente **- ella asiente - **Con nosotras, al principio pensé que era sólo una atracción física, me dije que tu eras heterosexual y solo tratabas de ser amable, pero un lado de mi cerebro me decía que estabas peleando con tu identidad sexual, y arrepentida de tu compromiso **- hace una pausa dando un suspiro pesado - **Yo interferí con eso**

- **Britt** - dices en voz baja, llegando a descansar su mano sobre su rodilla. Hay gente alrededor y estás tocando su rodilla, te sientes satisfecha contigo misma por un momento.- **No es exactamente que lo deje por ti, de hecho eso me animó, no podía mantenerme lejos de ti, tu no eras la única que empujaba las cosas, te besé primera, ¿recuerdas? **- ríes un poco.- **Todo es irrelevante ahora de todos modos, así no hubieras hecho nada, con el tiempo yo igual hubiera dado ese paso** - haces una pausa y tus ojos disfrutan de sus características. Ella no se ve tan triste y te está mirando con esos atentos y tranquilos ojos azules, azul celeste, de los que te has enamorado una y otra vez, sin fin.

- **Estábamos destinadas, Brittany **- dices con certeza y aprietas su rodilla con la mano, incapaz de apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Ella sonríe, tímida - **Gracias, Santana** - susurra y pone su mano sobre la tuya -**pero no tienes que preocuparte por mí o la situación, fueron mis acciones y voy a tratar con las consecuencias, por ahora sólo vamos a preocuparnos de tener unas vacaciones increíbles**

- **Ya lo creo** - le sonríes.

Después de un tiempo la gente comienza a salir del taller, hay algunas personas con las motocicletas con la idea de practicar en las pistas como Brittany. Otras personas llevan a pasear a sus perros, otros con canoas bajo el brazo, algunos van claramente a las tiendas, mientras que otros se van de pesca. Esto se siente mucho más grande que un evento de comunidad y a determinar por la cantidad de personas que hay el viernes va a estar repleto. Sigues a Brittany hasta donde se encuentra Burt.

- **¡Hey, Burt!** - Brittany dice yendo hacia el garaje improvisado y golpea suavemente la puerta.

- **Hola, Britt** - dice, con su acento notable - **Vamos, yo dije que te mostraría cómo revisar tu propio filtro de aire, ¿verdad?**

- **¡Muy bien!** - Ella asiente con entusiasmo.

- **Voy a esperar aquí** - dices entre dientes y te sientas nuevamente.

Brittany te da una mirada inquisitiva, pero luego se encoge de hombros, no sabes que tan bien Brittany conoce a este tipo Burt, pero eres una perra criticona y ahora tu subconsciente está señalando, su gorra de camionero en su cabeza calva, las manchas de aceite en su aburrida camiseta marrón y la camisa a cuadros rojos que se ve demasiado grande como si se la hubiera puesto al azar. Un tipo de la pequeña ciudad. Pero lo que más tuviste en cuenta fue la cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello, un crucifijo con un pequeño mini Jesús en él. Te das cuenta de que estás llegando a todo tipo de conclusiones, pero si realmente quieres mostrarte con Brittany en este viaje tienes que ser inteligente al respecto, por lo que tienes que mantenerte bien lejos de este tipo, no importa qué tan bien Brittany lo conozca.

La ves trabajar a lo lejos en su motocicleta por un tiempo, hasta que capturas a Holly, por la esquina de tu ojo, que llega a la entrada del garaje, se apoya contra la pared casualmente mirando a Brittany y a ti.

- **Ella te gusta mucho ¿eh?** -pregunta.

Asientes - **más de lo que crees**

- **Ella tiene ese efecto en la gente** - Holly suspira y esperas que ella no esté hablando por experiencia.

- **¿Qué efecto?** - preguntas de todos modos.

- **Tu sabes, ella sólo tiene una de esas caras, esa presencia. Si tuvieras que estar con un extraño en un callejón oscuro, te gustaría que fuera ella, ¿sabes?**

Te ríes suavemente y asientes con la cabeza - **Sí, lo sé** -estás de acuerdo.

Ves a Brittany que se está riendo a lo lejos y que Burt le da palmaditas en el hombro por alguna razón. Hay muchas cosas que te gustan de Brittany, al igual que la forma en que tiene que tener su pan cortado en triángulos o ella no se lo comerá, como la forma en que siempre tiene que gastar por lo menos diez dólares en cualquier tienda de otra manera ella no está "contribuyendo a la economía ", y cómo a ella le encanta el olor de la fruta cítrica, por lo que cambiaste tu champú debido a eso. También le encantan los motores, ella se ve tan condenadamente feliz con una pieza de metal aparentemente inútil en sus manos.

- **Bueno, nos vemos en un rato chica, realmente espero que podamos hacer algo juntas, Santana **- Holly dice, dejando su sugerencia abierta a la interpretación y se aleja.

Asientes vagamente y ves que Brittany se acerca con Burt.

- **Burt, ella es Santana de quien te he estado hablando**

Te tiende una mano cubierta de un paño limpio para que no te manche, te sacude y sonríe cortésmente.- **He oído hablar mucho de ti **- sonríe y vuelve a hacer algo en el mostrador lejano. Brittany trae su motocicleta hasta quedar enfrente de ti, se ve más brillante con mejores ruedas. Ella se coloca entre tus piernas, y comienza a mecer sus caderas de lado a lado y tu corazón se detiene cuando te guiña un ojo.

Miras el balanceo de sus caderas con esos pantalones de algodón.

Vete a la mierda.

Tiene esa estúpida sonrisa en su cara, esa sonrisa socarrona y arrogante, está rogando para que la mires, para que le des atención. Ella está tratando de impresionarte. Ella sabe qué te parece caliente y ella lo está usando en tu contra.

- **Te ves muy bien, no puedo esperar a verte correr, Britt **- suspiras, poniendo tus manos en sus caderas.

- **Gracias** - dice - **pero estoy un poco nerviosa acerca de que me veas, ¿te gustaría... tal vez... no verme hoy?**

Oh dios, ella es adorable, ¿cómo puede pasar de tanta confianza a tanta inseguridad de esa manera? No la entiendes a veces.

- **Pero yo quiero verte correr** - ríes.

- **Ok, bueno, al menos déjame conocer la pista, después de la cena voy a salir y me puedes ver practicar, ¿de acuerdo?**

- **Bien** - suspiras encontrando graciosa su timidez.

Burt sale y le grita a Brittany – **oye, ¿puedes quedarte en la tienda por unos minutos? Tengo que entregarle esta rueda a un chico en las pistas**

- **Claro no hay problema, vamos Santana vayamos adentro está un poco frío aquí**

Entras en la tienda y en realidad es sólo un garaje con estanterías llenas de chatarra y otras partes de motores, con una caja registradora sobre el mostrador en la parte posterior.

Caminas sin rumbo hasta el fondo de la sala, mirando a tu alrededor hasta llegar al mostrador y comienzas a jugar con un muñeco que está allí.

Una vez que Burt está lejos y fuera del alcance de sus oído Brittany se dirige a ti, asustándote por la forma en que gira sobre sus talones con tanta rapidez sin inmutarse por la maldita armadura que lleva puesta. Sientes tu cuerpo más pesado bajo la mirada que te está dando ahora, más seria. Descansas tu mano sobre el mostrador, fingiendo indiferencia.

- **Estabas coqueteando con Holly** - ella dice, sus labios delgados se curvan en una sonrisa.

Ella parece... divertida.

- **Eso no es cierto**

Tu voz se muere porque ella está caminando lentamente hacia ti, su palma deslizándose a lo largo del mostrador, avanzando cada vez más cerca a la tuya. Te hace sentir como la persona más pequeña del mundo, tan pequeña que podría tragarte entera y el brillo de sus ojos te dice ella podría estar pensando en ello. Lentamente te alejas de ella hasta que tu espalda choca contra la pared, ahora estás atrapada entre el extintor de incendios a tu derecha y el mostrador a tu izquierda. No hay manera de salir ahora.

Tragas saliva cuando las botas de Brittany se detienen justo en frente de ti - **Está bien Santana **- dice buscando algo debajo de tu cuello. Te pones rígida porque sientes su aliento en tu clavícula - **pero te dejo un recordatorio **- sisea arbitrariamente y de repente su mano se coloca entre tus piernas. - **Esto es mío**

Jadeas ante el contacto, la forma en que su cálida palma está situado entre tus muslos, ahuecando tu sexo con su palma posesivamente y sientes como te humedeces.

Ella se aprieta contra ti, agarrando entre tus piernas tan firmemente que casi tienes que pararte en puntas de pie. Tu corazón late contra su cuerpo. Sus ojos azules turbios con un tono más claro, la sonrisa de sus labios se cae y ves como de repente se tensa.

Ella retira su mano de entre tus piernas y lentamente, con cautela, se desliza hacia arriba; tocándote el abdomen, sientes como se tensan los músculos de tu estómago y cierras los ojos por breves momentos. Está levantando tu camiseta un poco y luego se desliza hasta el valle entre tus senos, ahora tocándote la piel, descansando la palma suavemente donde está tu corazón.

Dios.

El tacto es tan suave y dulce que la respiración se queda atrapada en tu garganta. Sientes tu cara arder cuando te das cuenta de que probablemente ella puede sentir cómo tu corazón está latiendo descontroladamente contra la palma de su mano.

- **Y esto** - dice, su voz mucho más tranquilo que antes. Sus ojos están puestos en ti, algo nerviosa, confundida, un poco abrumada. Puedes ver un remolino de emociones en sus ojos y en su hermoso rostro. Su indiferencia habitual, su apatía, su confianza que estaba allí hace un segundo no está más. Tu corazón late contra la palma de su mano, latiendo sólo para ella. Ella podría fácilmente sacar su mano en este momento. En su lugar, espera que tu latido vibre contra su palma y viaje por todo el camino hasta las venas de su brazo.

- **Esto…** - dice otra vez, con su dedo índice tocando suavemente sobre tu corazón. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces y las rodillas se sienten débiles. - **Este es definitivamente mío **- dice en voz baja, con la voz temblorosa, extrañamente segura de sí misma.

Ella te sonríe, no con los labios, pero si con los ojos y te encuentras ahogada en ese azul, y asientes con la cabeza sin decir nada.

Su mirada es intensa, como si estuviera tratando de decir algo sin palabras. Tienes un poco de pánico, pero estas feliz. Hay un brillo en sus ojos y su mano está sobre tu corazón. Tu corazón.

¿Se tomó en serio tu desliz anterior? ¿Lo sabe? ¿Sabe que estás enamorada de ella?

La sonrisa en sus ojos se despliega y se forma en sus labios, ella está sonriéndote mucho, llenando de luz este taller oscuro y húmedo, como se encontraba tu corazón antes de conocerla.

¿Te ama?

No. Ella te diría si te ama, ella no dudaría. Ella no es una cobarde como tú.

Pero ella se enamoró de ti y eso es más que aceptable, sólo esperas que nunca se arrepienta.

En honor a la verdad ni siquiera te das cuenta de que estabas coqueteando con Holly, estabas coqueteando sin darte cuenta, estabas haciendo lo que es natural para ti, y por lo visto lo que has aprendido hoy en día, es que está en tu naturaleza coquetear con una mujer.

Burt finalmente regresa y con Brittany caminan de vuelta a la cabaña.

- **Burt y su esposa nos invitaron a cenar la próxima semana en uno de los restaurantes de aquí **- ella te dice en el camino.

No te molestas en expresarle tus miedos y simplemente asientes.

Finalmente ella se aleja en dirección a las pistas y tú invitas a Quinn y Beth a su cabaña. Brittany regresa para el almuerzo. Te pasas la mayor parte del día recuperando el sueño que perdiste y pasando tiempo con Quinn.

Más tarde en la noche Brittany se dirige de nuevo hacia las pistas, a esta hora están más tranquilas y esta vez la sigues. Ella tiene su equipo puesto otra vez y te das cuenta de las marcas de hierba y suciedad en su traje de algodón y la armadura. Ella te lleva a una pista grande y crees que es la segunda más grande aquí. La ves como ella saca sus guantes que tenía debajo de su brazo y se los pone. Sus ojos azules siguen mirándote como si fuera muy consciente de que estás mirándola y la encuentras linda.

Un hombre alto, corpulento, con el pelo castaño, de repente golpea con su motocicleta la rueda delantera de Brittany. Mira a Brittany con disgusto, y no necesita ni siquiera pronunciar una palabra, sabes exactamente lo que está pensando - Brittany es una mujer, y no tiene lugar aquí con su motocicleta.

- **Lo siento** - escupe volteando sus ojos.

Es la disculpa menos sincera que hayas escuchado.

- **Oh, no te preocupes, probablemente fue mi culpa **- Brittany dice y le regala una sonrisa, mientras él se aleja. Sólo se ve aún más molesto con ella.

Tomas una nota mental del nombre en la parte posterior de su equipo - Karofsky.

- **Hey, hombre tetas** - le gruñes y él se da la vuelta mirándote - **es mejor que le pidas disculpas a la rubia bonita aquí en este momento o en serio voy a ir por tu culo, y le preguntaré a Sylvester si tu culo gordo está aún capacitado para andar en motocicleta sin romperla por la mitad**

Se vuelve casi tan rojo como el casco en su brazo, no puedes saber si está realmente enojado o simplemente muy avergonzado. Lo señalas con el dedo antes de fruncir el ceño. Él todavía no se disculpó y normalmente habrías tomado cartas en el asunto pero no quieres causar una escena.

Tu mirada se encuentra de nuevo con esos ojos azules, ella te está mirando con gran interés. Hay una ligera expresión de sorpresa incrustada en su rostro, pero ella también está inclinando la cabeza como si estuviera confundida. Ella está mirándote pidiendo una explicación, ella parece tener más curiosidad que otra cosa.

- **¿Qué?** - te encoges de hombro a la defensiva. No hay manera que vayas a pedir disculpas por defenderla contra un imbécil.

Para tu sorpresa Brittany pestañea rápidamente y sus mejillas se vuelven rojas. Ella se muerde el labio como si quisiera decir algo, pero se le adelantas.

- **Es por eso que somos perfectas juntas, Britt **- suspiras feliz y le sonríes - **eres muy linda, ¿quieres ver lo bueno en todo el mundo o, probablemente, haces esa mierda de los consejeros para tratar de averiguar por qué son tan idiotas, yo en otra parte, acepto que un imbécil es un imbécil, y debe tratarse como tal. Eres muy inteligente, pero necesitas a alguien que te mantenga con los pies sobre la tierra. Es por eso que estoy aquí, para mantenerte con los pies sobre la tierra **- dices con firmeza, mirándola y colocas las manos detrás de la espalda - **además de poner en su lugar a los idiotas **- terminas con una sonrisa.

Miras con deleite nuevamente como el rubor de sus mejillas se escurre y se sube hasta la punta de las orejas, puede ver su pecho subir y bajar rápidamente, y cómo traga saliva difícilmente.

Ella agarra su pelo rubio en una coleta y arruga su rostro cuando el sol le pega de frente. Sus ojos se estrechan pero se abren muy pronto cuando ella levanta la mano para protegerse del sol. Sus ojos azules te miran con nada más que admiración genuina. - **Somos una pareja perfecta, ¿no? **- te pregunta sin aliento y asombro.

Ella está mirándote como si fueras especial. Como si estuviera enamorada de ti.

Tragas saliva y haces un gesto tímido - **creo que lo somos **- admites en voz baja.

Los lados de sus labios rosados finos crispan y se extienden en una hermosa sonrisa en su cara blanca y pecosa. Tu corazón late en tu pecho, incluso sus expresiones te dejan sin aliento. Ella te sonríe como si nunca ha sido más feliz que ahora - **yo también creo que somos perfectas juntas **- dice, ella esta tan feliz de que estés de acuerdo con ella y es demasiado linda para que encuentres tus palabras - **Gracias por defender mi honor **- dice, con una sonrisa divertida.

- **Yo tuve que defenderte de nada, Britt **- te encoges de hombros con honestidad y sonríes.- **Ahora ve a darles una patada en el culo o como sea que los motociclistas dicen**

Ella asiente con determinación y se va hacia la pista arrastrando su motocicleta junto a ella.

Aprendes un montón viéndola practicar alrededor de la pista. Da muchas vueltas para tu gusto. Pensabas que esto sería una simple carrera alrededor de una pista con una moto, pero ahora te das cuenta al ver su carrera de la complejidad de la misma y la gran cantidad de fuerza física necesaria para ello. La pista es fangosa y granulosa, al mismo tiempo, tiene una gran cantidad de curvas cerradas, simplemente te marea al verla y la pista es diez veces más grande de lo que pensabas, ni siquiera puede ver al otro lado de ella porque es muy lejos. Esta es sólo la pista de práctica, es una mini-versión de la pista principal que es más grande, sabes que queda lejos de aquí, más allá dentro del bosque.

Hay uno o dos corredores que practican también, pero solo miras a Brittany mientras ella dobla en las esquinas, y debes contener la respiración observándola porque a diferencia de los otros corredores que casualmente toman las curvas mas grandes, ella tiene las curvas cerradas por lo que está girando mucho antes y conduciendo en las curvas mucho más rápido. Parece incómoda pero sin esfuerzo de su parte, sabes cuánto pesa su equipo por lo que te preocupas cuando dobla y tuerce todo el peso del cuerpo a un lado de la moto en cada esquina que toma, y hay un montón de curvas. Su rodilla está casi rozando la tierra y jadeas preocupada cada vez que parece que está a punto de caerse, pero pronto ella está sentada con la espalda recta y preparándose para la siguiente esquina.

Sus saltos también deja a los pilotos a su lado con vergüenza, y ahora ya sabes lo que quería decir cuando te dijo que quería bajar rápido de sus saltos y ganar masa muscular en sus piernas. Ella va tan rápido que la parte más lenta de toda la carrera es cuando está en el aire, pero aun así es un destello de un segundo antes de que ella está de vuelta en el suelo y tomando velocidad de nuevo. Sus entradas y salidas de las curvas, sus saltos y derrapes alrededor de los bordes esta mirándote. Cuando se trata de los saltos de los otros motociclistas parecen estar en el aire durante mucho tiempo, casi como que no pueden bajar, Brittany sin embargo, tan pronto como las dos ruedas salen de la tierra que se está inclinada hacia delante y los muslos están apretando y presionando hacia abajo en su motocicleta por lo que está cayendo casi tan pronto como ella está en ascenso. Estás asustada y estresada mirándola, pero también estás impresionada, muy impresionada. Ella sabe claramente lo que está haciendo y si sus compañeros de práctica hoy en día son lo que va a competir contra ella el viernes ahora sabes por qué ella es la favorita. Ella se ve como toda una profesional.

- **Chica sexy** - una voz informal se escucha detrás de ti.

Holly se acerca y se para a tu lado, la miras por el rabillo del ojo mientras ella levanta sus gafas y las deja sobre su cabeza. Ves a Brittany aterrizar de un salto y salpicando lodo con su rueda trasera mientras que ella se inclina hacia adelante, acelerando hasta una colina empinada y te sientes agotada sólo de mirarla.

- **Hey** - sonríes mirando hacia arriba a Holly, porque es mucho más alta y ella simplemente te guiña de vuelta antes de volver a mirar a Brittany. Rápidamente haces lo mismo. Te sonrojas un poco al recordarte a ti misma no actuar como una perdedora total alrededor de ella esta vez, ella es tan malditamente arrogante no quieres que ella piense que eres una cobarde ni nada. - **Si estás compitiendo contra Britt el viernes, puedes irte a casa ahora **- dices, cruzando los brazos y sonriendo en dirección a Brittany que pasa enfrente en ese momento. Supones que está haciendo otra vuelta.

- **Ja, ja, chica** - Holly dice secamente y no tienes que mirarla para saber que está volteando los ojos - **por mucho que me encantaría enseñarle a los niños, los mayores de treinta y cinco años, en términos de motocross, son veteranos. Tenemos nuestra propia pista de veteranos**

- **Oh** - suspiras encontrándote un poco triste.- **Eso es una mierda **- te encoges de hombros, - **a los treinta y cinco años son muy jóvenes para ser clasificado de veteranos**

- **En el deporte ya eres viejo **- dice casualmente y no parece estar molesta en absoluto al usar "viejo" en términos deportivos.

Te das la vuelta lentamente cuando Brittany está en el otro extremo de la pista de nuevo, ves a Holly y sonríes- **increíble **- dices lentamente - ¿**qué edad tiene la abuela?**

- **Cuarenta y dos años, y si me dices así una vez más voy a limpiar el piso contigo **- dice ella con una ceja levantada. Las dos quedan en silencio durante un rato hasta que Brittany está pasado otra vez. ¿Otra vez? Ella debe estar haciendo otra vuelta.

- **Espero que no esté exigiéndose mucho **- musitas casi sin pensarlo - **ella va de nuevo y soy solo yo o ¿Parece mucho más lenta?**

- **Sí** - Holly asiente como si la situación no le molesta en lo más mínimo.- **Ella probablemente tiene calambres lo que significa que necesita más práctica, de manera que va a tener mucho dolor esta noche, y luego va a volver a practicar mañana y hacer esto todos los días, de nuevo, porque es obstinada y tiene que ser perfecta. Ella va a estar aquí todos los días hasta el viernes, muy agotada, y hasta entonces no hay coño para López**

La miras con una sensación de calor arrastrándose hasta tu cara. - **Yo...uh...tu no sabes eso** - argumentas débilmente - **además no me preocupo por eso, podemos tener relaciones sexuales cada vez que queramos, esto significa mucho para ella**

¿Se piensa que todo lo que quieras de Brittany es el sexo?

- **Ella también va a tener un poco de brazo-bomba si sigue agarrándose así, debe apretar y girar el acelerador lo más suavemente posible, como si apretara tus tetas, pero la chica está nerviosa**

Ignoras su comentario de tus tetas - ¿Brazo bomba?

- **Mmm** - Holly asiente- **Ella agarra el acelerador de la moto con tanta fuerza que la sangre se drena de sus antebrazos. Le va a doler como la mierda mañana**

- **¿En serio? ¿puedes notar todo eso desde aquí? **- le preguntas, dudosa, mirando hacia Brittany, que se ve muy bien desde aquí.

- **Claro que puedo ** - dice con toda la indiferencia del mundo. Su seriedad te confirma que lo dice por experiencia – **Bueno **- bosteza sonando aburrida con todo lo anterior pone sus gafas delante de sus ojos y te sientes un poco intimidada porque no puedes ver hacia donde mira. Su dirección te indica que está mirándote hacia abajo a ti con una sonrisa en los labios- **Si estás muy caliente y ella está muy cerca de la puerta de la muerte, sólo llámame, mejillas dulces **- dice tan casualmente antes de golpearte en el brazo juguetonamente.

No quieres mostrar debilidad delante de ella para que no te moleste, aunque quieres quejarte porque el golpe te dolió.

- **Pfft, eso quisieras** - dices rodando los ojos y la despides con la mano.

Ella se aleja, pero de repente te agarra la muñeca por detrás y te congelas - **Yo quiero realmente **- susurra antes de que te suelta la muñeca y escuchas sus botas hacer un ruido sordo contra el césped caminando más y más lejos hasta que no se oyen en absoluto. No te molestas en dar la vuelta para comprobarlo.

Sacudes la cabeza, no sabes por qué estás volviéndote loca. Probablemente está haciendo esto para hacer que Brittany se moleste, eso es todo. Ella es otra mujer coqueteando contigo y es la primera desde que Brittany lo hizo, sólo que no estás acostumbrada eso es todo. Además, su oferta no es para nada seria. Es una oferta que no tomarías en cuenta de todos modos, pero aun así, sientes la emoción hacer cosquillas a tu columna vertebral. Estas tan orgullosa de que pareces interesante o al menos lo suficientemente atractiva para captar la atención de otra mujer, otra mujer mayor con experiencia y muy sexy. Tu ego se siente diez veces más grande de cómo estaba ayer.

Antes te sentías halagada, pero al final siempre te molestaban los coqueteos de los hombres, parece que no te hacían sentir tan bien y en cambio con una mujer aumenta tu confianza diez veces más. La sensación es completamente diferente a lo que estas acostumbrada. Tal vez necesitas empezar a pensar seriamente acerca de lo que has estado enterrando en la parte posterior de tu mente.

Tal vez tu eres...

Estás distraída cuando Brittany viene esquivando la línea de salida, se detiene, para el motor e inclina más su motocicleta, todo en un solo movimiento. Ella cae y golpea el suelo a su lado, pero luego se da la vuelta boca arriba, con la placa de pecho subiendo y bajando frenéticamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Ella está respirando demasiado rápido.

- **Brittany **- dices y corres hacia ella, tu voz sonó estrangulada por la preocupación, el miedo corre terriblemente por tu columna vertebral hasta que te sientes enferma.

Mierda.

Por un segundo asumes lo peor.

Te acercas a ella y caes al suelo a su lado, sin importarte que tus rodillas se hunden en la tierra.

- **E-estoy bien** - balbucea a sonando desafiante completamente sin aliento, juras que si no hablaba pensarías que estaba teniendo un ataque al corazón. Ni siquiera puedes verla, ella tiene sus gafas sobre sus ojos todas empañadas y su casco en la cabeza. Te estremeces un poco mirando a ese pedazo de metal en el pecho, que probablemente dificulta su respiración.

Estas sólo un poco aliviada de que pueda hablar realmente.

- **¿Puedes moverte?** - preguntas, tu mano deslizándose sobre su pecho, buscando algo que hacer para ayudarla, pero no estás segura de cómo.

- **Sí** - Brittany ahoga, su pecho aún sube y baja a un ritmo alarmante. Ella no hace ningún movimiento para demostrar que realmente se puede mover. Ni siquiera está moviendo sus manos. Ves la moto que está tumbado en su lado en el suelo y miras de nuevo a ella.

Sacudes tu cabeza ante su terquedad, - **Voy a sacarte tu casco y la armadura **- le informas.

Ella hace un sonido de protesta, pero se pierde en su aliento.

Desabrochas la parte inferior de la correa de su casco justo debajo de la barbilla y ella está luchando por respirar frenéticamente a través de su boca, casi como si estuviera ahogándose. Lentamente levantas su cabeza y sacas el casco dejándolo a un lado. Su cabello rubio esta mojado, pegado a su cabeza y la parte posterior de su cuello en el sudor. Sacas sus gafas y los ojos azules te miran para darte las gracias en silencio.

- **¿Puedes sentarte así que puedo sacarte esta cosa? **- preguntas suavemente, poniendo tus brazos alrededor de su espalda lista para levantarla.

Ella asiente con la cabeza lentamente, se sienta con dificultad al principio, hasta que gime como si la hubieran apuñalado en el pecho. Te acuerdas de lo que Holly te dijo.

- **Holly dijo que tendrías calambres porque no has practicado lo suficiente, ella también dijo que te daría algo llamado brazos-bomba**

Brittany se queja de dolor, - **Holly **- gime y voltea los ojos.

- **¿Me estás diciendo que no te duele?** - preguntas con escepticismo, preguntándote por qué está siendo tan estúpida y orgullosa.

- **Estoy bien** - ella dice, pero el silbido que sale después no hace nada para convencerte. - **Puedo llevar esto por un par de minutos más **- La pinchas con tu dedo suavemente en las costillas a través de la brecha en el costado de su armadura.- **Argh qué demonios, Santana **- ella prácticamente aúlla como un cachorro herido.

- **Estas bien mi culo, eres muy fuerte bien, vamos a ir a la cama, ¿puedes sostenerte en pie? **- preguntas detectando que no te dejará tocarla, o que incluso le ayudes en absoluto.

- **Sí** - dice - **necesito mi primer baño de hielo**

- **Lo siento, pero no veo que sentarte en una bañera llena de hielo te pueda ayudar en este momento **- dices levantándote y tienes tu mano en ella que se balancea algo débil. La agarras con más fuerza del brazo.

- **Lo hago todo el tiempo cuando corro, induce el sueño, repara los músculos y los mantiene ágil e incluso previene las lesiones. Sé lo que estoy haciendo yo necesito sentarme en una bañera con hielo durante uno durante diez minutos y voy a estar como nueva. Lo prometo**

Entrecierras tus ojos no tan convencida, sobre todo cuando estaba luchando incluso al decir esa frase sin tomar grandes bocanadas de aire cada tres palabras o menos.

- **Estoy fuera de práctica** - dice con una frustración que nunca has visto en ella antes, incluso se da puñetazos a sí misma en el muslo, lo que sólo hace que ella aúlle como un cachorro de nuevo. - **Yo he venido aquí antes, debería haber estado más preparada, tengo que mejorar mi tiempo en el aire. No es suficiente. También mi tiempo en los saltos era patético**

- **¿Tiempo en el aire? Britt estuviste increíble, eras como el un maldito flash, también en los saltos estuviste bi-...**

- **Vaya** - ella te corrige con irritación y buscas tomar su mano para subirle el estado de ánimo, pero ella la retrae- **La parte de la pista que tenían todos los mini saltos de punto juntos, diez de ellos, al menos, hay que saltarlos y tener un tiempo perfecto y no lo hice**

Ella parece muy molesta con ella y está descargándose contigo - **Brittany pensé que lo habías logra-...**

- **No sabes lo que estás hablando **- se queja. - **Tengo que ser la mejor. No puedo perder esto **- dice en una rabieta cuando se niega a que la ayudes y levanta su motocicleta sola.

Ella te ignora, así que sólo tienes que seguirla a la cabaña en un incómodo silencio. No quieres molestarla más, así que deliberadamente caminas lentamente detrás de ella a pesar de que ella está prácticamente cojeando, arrastrando su motocicleta aguantando el dolor pero ella está decidida a llegar. Les toma treinta minutos más para volver de lo que tardaron en llegar a la pista, debido a que Brittany camina herida y lenta. Ella es probablemente más terca que tú y eso es decir algo.

Una vez de regreso en la cabaña ayudas a Brittany a quitarse el equipo y el traje de motocross. Los pones en el sillón junto a la chimenea que acabas de encender, tratando de calentar el lugar y que sea lo más relajante posible para ella. Miras de reojo un poco cuando Brittany se saca el sujetador, ropa interior y los calcetines. Apenas puede caminar en línea recta y se estremece un poco cuando agarra unas bolsas de hielo de la nevera.

-**Déjame a mí** - insistes, retirando suavemente las bolsas de hielo de su mano. Ella asiente con la cabeza lentamente, con cansancio, con los ojos azules que te dan una mirada agradecida y disculpándose - **Voy a ponerlos en la bañera, sólo siéntate por un momento que parece que te vas a morir **- bromeas tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Aunque ella se ve como que va a morir.

- **Agua fría** - dice ella con voz débil.

- **Lo sé**

Llenas casi hasta el borde con el agua lo más fría posible, luego miras hacia abajo a las diez bolsas de hielo en el suelo con incertidumbre - **¿Todas ellas?** - frunces el ceño mirándolas, ella simplemente ha estado de pie en el baño mirando en silencio.

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

- **Esta listo tu funeral** - suspiras al rasgar la parte superior de cada bolsa y volcando todos los trozos de hielo en la bañera, cada uno haciendo un sonido al entrar en el agua, hundiéndose hacia abajo. Una vez que todas las bolsas están vacías, sólo hay una tina de agua helada con trozos de hielo flotando en la superficie. Intentas no mirar a Brittany por el hecho de que ella está paseando su trasero desnudo a tu lado en estos momentos. No es que ella objete mucho, pero ella es la mujer naturalmente más hermosa que jamás haya visto y te quedarías mirando su forma desnuda durante horas si pudieras. Y luego harías otras cosas a ella durante horas.

- **Gracias **- Brittany dice en voz baja mientras se escabulle con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho como si ya tuviera frío simplemente al mirar el agua. Coloca un reloj en la mesa al lado de la bañera. Brittany se toma un momento inspeccionando tu trabajo luego aparentemente decide que es lo suficientemente aceptable, rápidamente pone un pie delante del otro hasta entrar a la tina.

- **Mrrmmmmmmpppprrrrrhhhhh oh dios, oh dios** - Brittany tartamudea cuando se inclina hacia abajo, hasta que está completamente sumergida en el agua helada que le llega por encima de los hombros alrededor de su cuello.

Te sonrojas un poco y te aclaras la garganta, porque los sonidos que está haciendo ahora son gratamente familiares. Despejas tu mente y arrastras el pequeño taburete al lado del inodoro al lado de la bañera, para sentarse en él y sólo mirarla.

Ella parece estar enfocándose en los azulejos de la pared de enfrente, con los brazos temblando intensamente a los costados. Quieres abrazarla, pero ella parece estar bien, sabes que esta no es la primera vez que hizo esto, pero la admiras, no hay manera de que tu puedas poner un dedo en el agua helada, mucho menos sumergir todo tu cuerpo.

Sus ojos se encuentran con tu rostro de nuevo y le das una pequeña sonrisa, el trabajo que pone en esto no solo es admirable si no también un poco excesivo.

- **¿Qqqqqqqq-qué estas mi-mi-mirando? **- tartamudea, su voz inhibida por el frío, evidencia de la posible caída de temperatura de su cuerpo. Su rostro es inexpresivo, aunque sus ojos son curiosos; crees que está demasiado congelada para mover un músculo de su cara de todos modos.

- **Esto significa mucho para ti **- afirmas sin una verdadera pregunta en mente para hacerle.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los tuyos y ella asiente con la cabeza.

- **Lllllllll-lo siento por ser t-t-tan pe-pe-perra coooon-tigo** - se disculpa, sus ojos ahora completamente mirándote como si estuviera transmitiendo su seriedad con ellos porque ella no puede hacer nada más con el resto de su cuerpo.

Sonríes suavemente, sacudiendo la cabeza como si nada. - **Quieres ganar esta, lo entiendo. Yo sólo estaba tratando de ayudar**

Ella asiente con la cabeza una vez más de acuerdo contigo.

- **Holly estuvo coqueteando conmigo un poco más** - dices con una sonrisa boba, te da placer el hecho de que ella no puede reaccionar físicamente a esa declaración.

Tiene los ojos como platos y luego la más pequeña de las arrugas aparece en la frente, ella esta con el ceño fruncido, o al menos está tratando de fruncir el ceño y es la cosa más linda que nunca viste. Te ríes de ella y ella entiende que estás tratando de distraerla. Un gruñido de desaprobación profundo proviene de la parte posterior de su garganta y ella simplemente voltea los ojos.

- **Sé que no estás en esto por el dinero, o la fama o incluso la competitividad realmente ¿por qué quieres ganar esta carrera? **- le preguntas.

Inhala aire como si la respuesta fuera más complicada de lo que físicamente te puede decir en estos momentos. - **Pppp-podrían estar viendo **- dice con la voz más firme que puede encontrar.

Te toma un segundo para darte cuenta de que ella está hablando de sus padres, pero están muertos y no pueden mirarla, no en un sentido literal de todos modos. Eres curiosa y quieres preguntarle más, pero también sabes de su pasado, sus padres, sobre todo, son temas sensibles y no quieres cruzar la línea.

- **Está bien** - dices simplemente dándole una sonrisa.

Tal vez tendrán esta conversación en otro momento.

Sientes que tu corazón se acelera cuando se asoma la más pequeña de las sonrisas en sus labios congelados. La ves durante unos minutos más en silencio mientras su cuerpo se convulsiona prácticamente en el acto. Tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados como si estuviera tratando de concentrarse.

- **TT-toallas lu-lu-lu-luego c-cama **- dice, con los ojos como dardos en el reloj.

- **Correcto** - asientes sabiendo lo que quiere. Ella te necesita para envolverla en las toallas y luego la pongas en la cama para que pueda calentarse y luego quedarse dormida. Corres al dormitorio y hurgas en la bolsa de aseo, tomando dos toallas grandes hasta que la loción corporal te llama la atención. Sonríes ante una idea que se te ocurre y vuelves al cuarto de baño.

- **Tengo una idea** - dices riendo un poco, incapaz de contenerte.

Ella levanta una ceja rubia.

- **Tus músculos están doloridos y probablemente anudados, puedo darte un masaje, quiere decir que vas a estar desnuda y vas a dormir de todos modos asique puedo aprovechar también **– sonríes

Puedes ver que ella está tratando de reprimir una sonrisa. - **Nn-nunca tuve a a-a-alguien aquí conmigo para a-a-ayudarme c-c-con estas c-cosas **

Sonríes, sintiéndote orgullosa de que no eres solo la primera persona con la que ha estado en una relación real, sino que te está incluyendo en las cosas que son importantes para ella. Quieres ayudarla de cualquier manera que puedas, sobre todo si la distrae de sus sentimientos de culpa por su trabajo y su relación en general.

El reloj al lado del baño empieza a sonar, lo que indica que diez minutos han pasado.

- **¿Necesitas ayuda para salir? **- le preguntas de pie con los brazos extendidos para ella.

Ella asiente frenéticamente mientras estabiliza su agarre en ambos lados de la bañera y se pone de pie temblando como una hoja, agua helada cae en cascada abajo de su cuerpo mientras ella emerge.

Una vez que vacías la bañera y la llevas al dormitorio sigue temblando incontrolablemente, envuelves otra toalla alrededor de ella y tiras hacia atrás el edredón.- **Métete en la cama ¿honestamente te sientes mejor? **- le preguntas con los ojos con recelo.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y se acuesta en la cama, con los brazos alrededor de ella, dos toallas abrazando su cuerpo con fuerza. - **Mis piernas y brazos no duelen más. El calor cc-corporal es la manera más rápida de cc-calentar **- dice y te lanza una sonrisa descarada.

Vas a la sala de estar para asegurarte de que el fuego sigue ardiendo, vuelves a la habitación y te pones tu pijama. Tienes una camiseta con unos pantalones de pijama sueltos de color gris.

La rubia sigue temblando un poco, pero no como lo hacía cuando estaba en la bañera. Cubres sus pies con otra manta luego agarras la loción para el cuerpo de la bolsa junto a la cama. Lo pones a un lado y decides frotar tus manos frenéticamente sobre la toalla, tratando de generarle un poco de calor para ella, mientras que también la secas. Una vez que tus manos llegan a sus costados ella se ríe un poco y el ruido hace que tu corazón se acelere.

- **Oh, tienes cosquillas ¿eh?** - te burlas de ella, frotando y apretándole los lados por encima de las caderas.

Ella se ríe locamente, el más lindo sonido que hayas escuchado y trata de zafarse de ti y las toallas, lo que es inútil, porque ella misma está arropada en ellas- **P-para **- ella chilla, sus ojos llenos de alegría.

Tu risa se apaga y te pones a horcajadas sobre la cama, mostrando un poco de piedad. - **Uh, es probablemente mejor que te saquemos las toallas, y tienes que voltearte ¿Dónde estás adolorida y tensa? **- le preguntas.

Su risa muere y ella te mira, ves los músculos de su cuello como se contraen cuando traga lentamente, sus párpados cayendo una fracción más pesados. Ella no contesta, pero saca los brazos fuera de la toalla y la desenvuelve dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo.

Tus ojos caen a sus pezones rosas y muy duros, también miras los músculos de los abdominales ligeramente húmedos en su estómago.

- **Siéntate sobre mí, para que sea más fácil** - dice, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa - **Y estoy adolorida por todas partes, así que vas a tener que frotar en todas partes**

Haces un sonido que se suponía que iba a ser un "ok" pero sólo salió un gemido patético. Se ríe silenciosamente al darse la vuelta y acostarse sobre su estómago. Te preguntas cómo debes sentarte sobre ella, pero te responde antes de preguntar.

- **Siéntate en la parte posterior de mis muslos, la espalda me duele mucho, incluso para soportar ese peso escuálido**Te montas en la parte posterior de sus muslos.

Ella está congelada.

- **¡Hey! Tengo músculos... un poco** - dices haciendo muecas en tu defensa y golpeas su culo en broma, que esta frio y duro como una piedra - **Jesús, eres como un cadáver**

Escuchas su risa ahogada sobre la almohada. Ella tiene sus brazos debajo de la almohada y se voltea la cabeza hacia un lado para poder hablar contigo. Metes suavemente su pelo al lado opuesto de su cara y tus dedos se relajan suavemente en su cuello por un minuto más, sonríes cuando la sientes tensarse debajo de ti.

- **Muy bien** - suspiras tomando la botella de loción en una mano y colocándola en tu otra palma - **Está un poco frío pero bueno, dudo que lo vayas a notar**Dejas la botella a un lado y frotas ambas manos juntas para esparcir la loción en ellas; luego dejas con cuidado en la parte baja de su espalda, con una mano en cada lado y el pulgar descansando en la base de su columna vertebral. Se tensa un poco y todavía estás sorprendida por lo fría que se siente. Comienzas a frotar suavemente, pequeños círculos sobre la base de su espina dorsal con los pulgares. Poco a poco comienzas a apoyar las palmas hacia abajo sobre la espalda, aplicando poca presión y las frotas por su espalda lentamente, masajeando la piel con movimientos circulares. Una vez que llegas a sus omóplatos pones más loción y sujetas firmemente, amasado en los músculos mas presionando profundamente. Tus pulgares cavan profundamente en los nudos de sus músculos, logrando aflojarlos con cada movimiento.

- **Ugghhh ... sí...** - Brittany exhala, su voz mas ronca y baja de lo habitual.

Paras un segundo sintiendo tus mejillas arder y sintiendo un revuelo en la parte baja de tu estómago. Volteas los ojos y reanudas el masaje, tomando sus omóplatos y apretándolos, amasando con los dedos y las palmas.

- **Estás tan apretada** - le susurras, sin aliento por la presión que estás utilizando.

Tu rostro enrojece aún más una vez que te das cuenta lo que has dicho.

Una risa suave se escapa de su boca.

Continúas masajeando su espalda, mirando el lado de su cara que te dan pequeñas señales de dolor y suspiros de alivio. Los pequeños círculos se convierten en círculos cada vez más y más aventureros deslizando tus manos a sus lados. Te mueves desde la parte inferior hacia arriba y las puntas de tus dedos pasan a lo largo de sus pequeños pechos apretados contra la cama. Ambas jadean y mueves rápidamente tus manos a sus hombros para recuperarte.

Juras que escuchaste un pequeño gemido.

Jesús, tú serías capaz de hacer esto correctamente si dejara de hacer esos sonidos.

Su cuello esta demasiado lejos de ti, así que tienes que inclinarte más hacia arriba, las piernas por encima de su culo y tragas saliva cuando tu sexo frota contra ella. Cierras los ojos por un segundo tratando de no pensar nada pervertido, o peor, molerte a ti misma en su culo, así que te concentras en masajear la parte posterior de su cuello.

Separas tus dedos pegajosos y húmedos por la loción, y lo pasas alrededor de su cuello, sintiéndola estremecerse por el calor de tus manos sobre la piel. Aplicas un poco más de presión en cada círculo, presionando poco a poco más y más fuerte. Puedes ver como se le pone la piel de gallina sobre la piel del cuello hasta los hombros.

-** Se siente tan bien **- murmura atontada, arqueando la espalda ligeramente.

Vete a la mierda.

Decides que es mala idea volver a su espalda y hacer movimientos circulares, relajando los músculos de allí y bajo sus hombros. - **¿Voy demasiado rápido?** ¿**Demasiado lento? ¿Demasiado fuerte? **- preguntas en voz baja, sintiendo la garganta repentinamente seca.

No es una sorpresa, ya que sólo hay una parte de tu cuerpo que se siente húmedo en estos momentos.

Ella hace un zumbido, y suspira con satisfacción, - **no, es perfecto, no te detengas**

Dios.

Es tu turno de tartamudear, - **D-dte la vuelta para que puedo uh ... masajear el resto**

Te levantas y te arrodillas sobre ella por un segundo hasta que lentamente se da la vuelta. Pierdes el aliento cuando ves esos ojos azules, ahora oscuros, mirándote y su pelo rubio esparcido por toda la almohada. Tus ojos se deslizan hacia abajo sobre sus pechos a entre sus piernas. Encuentras sus ojos de nuevo y suavemente vuelves a sentarte encima de ella.

- **Ugh** - exhalas involuntariamente porque estás a caballo entre su cintura y ella se siente tan bien, sientes una sensación pequeña de vibración debido al aire caliente que emite su sexo. Dios, podrías hacer con ella lo que te hizo cuando estaban en la misma posición, pero invertidas, pero sabes que está cansada así que intentas ignorar tus hormonas en ebullición. No estás segura de cómo hacerlo de todos modos.

- **¿Estás bien?** - susurra, con un brillo en sus ojos sabiendo lo que piensas.

- **Fantástica** - dices entre dientes y empiezas a masajear su abdomen.

Tu garganta se contrae y tus mejillas arden cuando sientes su respiración agitarse en cada toque. Miras sus pezones duros y sientes los músculos de sus abdominales temblar bajo tu tacto, se retuerce prácticamente cuando tocas cada zona de su piel. Masajeas la piel suave yendo cada vez más arriba hasta llegar a sus pechos, sin detenerte en ellos, hasta que llegas a su clavícula.

Sientes una sacudida cuando la miras a los ojos y están más oscuros que como los has visto. Apartas la mirada y pones presión alrededor del área del cuello, apretando el pulgar en ciertas partes que se sienten particularmente tensas. Pasas tus manos por sus brazos, presionando en sus bíceps a lo que ella hace una mueca y luego suspira. Tus manos se sienten secas otra vez, así que colocas un poco más de loción sobre su ombligo y ella jadea mirándote, su rostro enrojeció un poco. No te das tiempo de pensar mucho en eso, dispersas la loción lo largo de su estómago de nuevo y terminas con esa parte.

Te levantas para poder masajear sus muslos, que se sienten apretados. Cavas con tus dedos y manipulas cada tendón, recorres tus manos lentamente hasta las pantorrillas y luego haces todo el camino de vuelta, tu piel hormiguea y arden solo con tocarla. Entre tus piernas y tu estómago hay tanto revoloteo que casi te sientes avergonzada.

Trabajas en un nudo apretado en especial en la parte superior de su muslo y miras a Brittany que está mordiéndose el labio inferior, con sus ojos cerrados. -**Dios…arriba... más arriba **- ella gime.

Jesucristo.

Ella tiene que estar haciendo esto a propósito, ¿no?

Mueves tus manos más arriba, pero no parece complacerla.

- **Más arriba** - respira - **más arriba y más adentro**

Tragas saliva. Sabes exactamente lo que es más arriba y más adentro.

Cuando estás en la parte superior de su muslo, ella extiende sus piernas un poco para darte lugar, suelta un suspiro tembloroso cuando inicias el masaje en la parte interior del muslo, peligrosamente cerca de su sexo. Te preguntas si estás imaginando lo mojada que esta. Dejas tus ojos donde deben estar y masajeas y masajeas, sin descanso hasta el punto de que tu frente suda, das pequeños movimientos circulares hasta que sientes los músculos aflojarse bajo las yemas de tus dedos.

- **Oh dios, allí, esta tan apretado** - gime.

Sus piernas se sacuden un poco después de un tiempo, como si estuviera teniendo un maldito orgasmo y por un segundo crees que tal vez lo hizo. Finalmente deja escapar un gran suspiro y terminas con tus movimientos, mirándola para ver cómo vuelve el color a su cara, y más color de lo normal en sus mejillas.

- **Uhm... eso fue... útil** - dice y, parece tímida y avergonzada.

Sonríes con satisfacción - **¿te sientes mejor?**

Ella asiente mordiendo su labio sin dejar de mirarte tímida - **Estoy agotada, y todavía un poco fría, ven sobre mí por favor**

Ella de repente es tan dulce y linda que te ríes entre dientes, agarras la manta, y la arrastras hacia arriba junto contigo, y te colocas justo por encima de ella envolviendo su cuerpo desnudo, sientes la frialdad que emana de ella. Tus sudorosas y pegajosas manos, encuentran las suyas, y entrelazan los dedos, sintiendo el frío de cada uno de ellos.

-** Buenas noches, Britt** - le sonríes.

Lo encuentras extraño pero muy agradable, dormir así sobre ella. La abrazas con más fuerza, para que este más cálida.

Ella asiente con la cabeza lentamente, sus ojos azules vagan sobre tus rasgos faciales, mirándote con adoración como si fueras especial.

Tal vez lo eres.

- **Santana** - susurra, su aliento hace cosquillas a tu cuello.

- **¿Mmm? **- le sonríes. No tienes ninguna intención de dormir en el corto plazo, no podrías aun si quisieras, quieres verla dormir.

- **Después de la carrera el viernes, deberías tomar un baño de hielo**

Te ríes un poco, con un sonido profundo que viene de la parte posterior de tu garganta seca, - **¿por qué haría una locura como esa? **- sonríes con satisfacción.

- **Porque quiero devolverte el favor**

- **Me puedes dar un masaje en cualquier momento Britt, no es necesario el baño de hielo**

- **Tal vez** - tararea y se inclina un poco colocando un beso en tu barbilla, ella descansa su cabeza en la almohada y los ojos parpadean de tus ojos a tus labios -**pero** - arrastra lentamente - **Quiero que tomes un baño de hielo hasta que no puedas sentir absolutamente nada, yo quiero que estés tan fría, para que pueda llevarte de vuelta a la vida con cada toque. Quiero tocarte por todas partes, hacerte entrar en calor en todas partes de tu cuerpo, y sentir la sangre caliente por debajo de mí. Pero antes de que todo quiero que seas insensible, que estés tan entumecida que apenas sientas que te toco, quiero sentir lo mojada que estás entre tus piernas hasta que, como un choque para tu sistema esté dentro de ti. Que mis dedos calientes, estén de repente dentro de ti y que sea, literalmente, todo lo que puedas sentir, uno, dos, tres, tal vez cuatro dedos dentro. Estarás tan entumecida y fría pero te va a encantar... Apuesto a que te va a encantar porque será la única cosa caliente dentro de ti, voy a ser lo único dentro de ti y es todo en lo que serás capaz de sentir y pensar durante horas**

- **Santa mierda** - respiras rápidamente sobre ella, tu corazón se acelera como loco y entre tus piernas se agita todo a un ritmo errático.

Eso suena como la oferta más temible y más tentadora que has escuchado.

Mierda.

Se encoge de hombros y te sonríe -** Dulces sueños**

Sí, lo está haciendo a propósito.

Lo está haciendo a propósito y te está volviendo loca.

Tan maravillosamente loca.

* * *

Este es el último capítulo que hay subido de este fic. Espero que os haya gustado la traducción y también que la escritora vuelva a subir capítulo para así poder seguir traduciendo esta maravillosa historia.


End file.
